Fire,Foxes and Ningens
by Yami-AJ Yu-Yu-InuCaptor
Summary: The yuyu gang goes up against a group of theives no one has ever beaten,and come out of the battle with something everyoneeven Hieilikes.That brings unexpected new adventures to team Urameshi.! LUV U GUYS!PLEASE REVIEW,I'll review you Chap 8 up, RANDOMNES
1. The Three of Kazana Castle

~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~  
  
A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic so no flames please. If you do, at least give me a fire resistant suit or something, OK? Anyway, the first chapter is pretty boring, but it gets better, I promise. WARNING: KUWABARA BASHING (courtesy of Hiei) =P  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, or do I....I don't * sob sob* ='(. But I do own #1, #2 and #3.you'll see. ***** *** ** *  
  
Chapter One: The Three of Kazana Castle  
  
A radiant redhead sat in his room, engulfed in a book of Biology. Outside his room lurked a stealthy killer, dark and deadly, watching and waiting. Waiting for Kurama to notice and acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Yes," said Kurama not bothering to look up. "Can I help you with something?"  
  
The figure dressed from head to toe in black jumped through the open window and landed gracefully.  
  
"The toddler wants us fox," said Hiei is usual annoyed, sarcasm filled voice. "Complains it's urgent."  
  
"Ok, just let me leave a note for mother and we'll be off," instructed the green-eyed fox boy.  
  
Hiei said nothing and waiting for Kurama to leave and return. In a matter of minutes the pair was off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~* Koenma's Office  
  
"Hello boys," said Botan is her usual chirpy voice. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara filed into Koenma's office, arranging themselves around the room.  
  
"Where's the brat?" asked Yusuke, going to lean in a corner.  
  
"Over here," said the muffled voice of a pacifier sucking demi-god, hidden behind a stack of papers. "I've called you here because I have a case for you."  
  
"Hn. Really, is that why you called us hear? I thought we were having some sort of party," Hiei said dryly, a HEAP of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Yep it is," Koenma said not noticing or perhaps ignoring the fire demons bitchy tone. "You four have been assigned to the case of the 'Terrifying Trio', these three are responsible for over eight hundred cases. They are extremely lethal. Their files are the stacks of paper you see before me. N- "  
  
" 'Terrifying Trio' couldn't they come up with something more original?" said Yusuke  
  
"Well Yusuke, very little is know about the three. So it would be very difficult to formulate a name with no info," Kurama said calmly, flicking through several piles of files.  
  
"Ummm..well, if they don't know any stuff about these guys, how do they know they're terrifying?" Kuwabara asked.... stupidly.  
  
"Hn. No one who has ever gone against them has lived BAKA!!! THAT IS HOW WE KNOW YOU IDIOT! THEY STEAL, THEY KILL, THEY SELL, GET IT?!" Hiei shouted obviously annoyed at the ignorance of Kuwabara.  
  
Everyone went quiet, Hiei was panting slightly, and Kuwabara's mouth hung wide open. Yusuke and Kurama gave small smirks.  
  
"Anyway," Koenma said breaking the silence. "You boys will report to Kazana Castle to guard the seven vaults inside. We've been tipped off that the three will be there tonight. When you see them, DO NOT KILL THEM, BRING THEM STRAIGHT HERE. BRING THEM HERE THE WAY YOU APPREHEND THEM. LEAVE THEM UNTOUCHED, DO YOU UN-"  
  
"Koenma Sir, I think they understand," said Botan giving him a smile.  
  
"I guess so Botan, but be careful of-"  
  
"But, well.. how are we supposed ta' get m' here if we don't touch them?" Kuwabara asked - stupidly - closing his mouth for the first time since Hiei's outburst.  
  
A demi-god, an oar rider, a greasy haired ningen, and two demons sweat dropped, shaking their heads. o.o;;  
  
"YOU IDI-" Hiei began.  
  
"Hehehe.you see Kuwabara, he didn't mean that literally," Kurama replied, cutting Hiei off. "He just means we mustn't injure them too badly."  
  
"Oh OK," said Kuwabara.  
  
Koenma gave a big fake cough. "AS I WAS SAYING, LOOK OUT FOR THE SMALL ONE!"  
  
Hiei handed out death glares to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who looked at him with the toddlers' last remark.  
  
"Koenma Sir," said George appearing from god-knows-where. "It's nearly eight-thirty, they should get going."  
  
"Grrrrrrr. I KNOW HOW TO TELL THE TIME OGRE. THEY'LL GO WHEN I SAY SO!!" Koenma barked in a high-pitched voice, standing on his desk making George flinch. "GO AWAY," Koenma threw a paperweight at the ogre who scurried off to whine. "Anyway, well I think you should be going. Botan, you know where to take them."  
  
"Yes Koenma Sir," she said jumping on her oar. "Let's get going," with that she motioned Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara to leave. They all gave different good-byes and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~KAZANA CASTLE~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the past ten minutes, the quartet and been walking in nearly complete silence -except Yusukes' moaning- without incident in the forest Botan had dumped them in.  
  
"This is great, spending the last days of summer doing work," Yusuke mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's not fair."  
  
"Stop complaining, you practically worse than the toddler," Hiei snapped, finally stepping out of the forest.  
  
Hiei waited for the others who exited the forest to join him in staring at the wall around the castle, The annoying stone structure had to be at least 90feet tall, and there way no way any of them cold jump that baby. The gate was about 20feet shorter but had various pieces of curved metal positioned to impale you if you slipped up. Kurama looked gazed around, as if he were searching for something.  
  
"That's big," sad Kuwabara.  
  
'Hmm.he can actually say something that makes sense,' Hiei pondered.  
  
"Well, it'll be a bit of trouble getting in there," Yusuke thought out loud.  
  
"No duh Urameshi!" Kuwabara said.  
  
Hiei shot him a death glare. Kuwabara's voice just seamed extra annoying today. Soon he noticed that Kurama was gone.  
  
"Where did the fox go!?" Hiei asked accusingly, pointing to the humans as if they were hiding Kurama somewhere.  
  
"Right here Hiei," said Kurama from the other side of the gate, giving a little wave.  
  
"But how'd, when, but." Yusuke and Kuwabara stuttered idiotically.  
  
"How did you get there fox?" Hiei asked stepping up to the gate.  
  
"Well, if you had bothered looking, you would have noticed Botan left us a rope," Kurama said smiling.  
  
"...oh..."  
  
Hiei and Yusuke climbed the rope and landed in the castle grounds. But Kuwabara complained it was too high. Ten minutes later Kurama was still picking the locks on that thing called a gate. By the time they reached the front door it was nearly Ten PM.  
  
"Oh my. Well boys, they've already broken into four the vaults. You had better hurry," she said with a creased brow. "Kurama may I speak with you?" When she finished speaking to Kurama she was frowning, she hopped onto her oar and flew off.  
  
*~~InSiDe~~*  
  
"Grrrrrrr. It's your FAULT you IDIOT," growled Hiei as he followed Kurama down a long hallway.  
  
"Yeah, Hiei's right, you HAD to be a CHICKEN AND WASTE TIME, DIDN'T YOU?" Yusuke said dangerously.  
  
"DIDN'T YOU," Hiei and Yusuke yelled pointing at Kuwabara.  
  
"..no.." Kuwabara said barely audible. "..sorry.."  
  
"Hmph." Said the angry pair in unison.  
  
Kurama turned at looked at the rest of the group.  
  
"Now. Two are in the room to your left, and one - the shorter one- is in the room to your left. Yusuke and Kuwabara go to the left, and Hiei and I will go to the right. OK?" Kurama said rather quickly. The other gave a nodded yes, and spilt up.  
  
Gently pushing, one of two, massive oak doors, two demons entered a huge dining room. Although the room was decorated with many expensive items all sorts, the most noticeable thing in the room was a large hole that had been cut in the floor.  
  
"He's already taken it," Kurama said looking around the room. "But he hasn't left let. He's hiding somewhere."  
  
"I know," Hiei said taking a step forward, smiling slightly. "The guy must be too afraid to fight us. Hn."  
  
Before the little fire demon knew what was happening, he was kicked in the chest, and was sent flying - headfirst - through two walls. In front of Kurama stood Hiei's attacker.  
The enemy was dressed exactly like Hiei with the addition of a head wrap, the only part of the outfit that wasn't midnight blue. Although he packed a powerful kick, he was quite small, only reaching Kurama's shoulder, probably about Hiei's height. And like Hiei, he had a beautiful kanata at his side.  
  
~~ Hiei found himself lying in a pile of rubble in a kitchen, a very large kitchen. A kitchen lined with pots and pans and cooking equipment of all sorts. Also inside this room Kuwabara and Yusuke were attempting to apprehend, and defeat, the other two demon thieves. Before the fire-demon could get up, his attacker- followed by a whip slashing Kurama-entered the room through the same hole he had.  
  
"SPIRT GUN!!" Yusuke shouted, hitting the tallest of the three cloaked bandits into a wall, sending various pans clattering to the floor. The thief was still for only a few moments before he leapt back into action. He soon yielded two swords of equal length (A/N: from where you ask, under his cloak. Baka ningens 0.o), each about 2feet long, and in the blink of an eye had slashed Yusuke's arm with one sword and his stomach with the other.  
  
"SRIRT SWORD!!" Kuwabara yelled, as sprit energy formed a sword in his hand for him to fight a bow-slinging crook. In the time it took him to summon the sword, #2 had disappeared (A/N: named in order of height, tallest to smallest, #1, #2, #3).  
  
"Ummm.. where'd he g-" Kuwabara didn't finish before a silver tipped arrow embedded itself in his leg.  
  
Hiei unsheathed his kanata, and joined Kurama is the chase for #3. Kuwabara was screaming loudly, scuttling along the floor gazing around for #2 who was hiding somewhere in the upper shadows. Yusuke was attempting to defend himself with several pans, against a double sword bearing #1, who was kicking Yusuke's but- miserably.  
  
#2 had come out of the shadows and was having fun throwing plates at a defenceless Kuwabara, while hitting him with his bow. Kurama pulled the bow away with his rose whip, but #3 took this opportunity to give Kurama a couple of slashes on his back with his shinny katana. Hiei appeared out of nowhere, cutting the back of the littlest thieves' leg, before the fox and himself resumed the chase for the now fleeing #3.  
  
"Aren't you going to stop and fight us?" asked Hiei continuing the chase of the smallest bandit, who unfortunately was as fast as he was.  
  
Kurama smiled, took a rose from under his sleeve and pinned the running annoyance to the wall. #3 pulled a rose from under his blue sleeve, and pinned Kurama to the opposite wall. Hiei's eyes widened slightly. Kurama attempted to release himself from the wall, but the flower holding him burst into flames burning his shoulder. Hiei, Kurama and #3 were in a two against one battle. Hiei had received a slash along his chest, Kurama had two on his back, and #3 and one gash to the back of his leg and another to somewhere on his face.  
  
~"HELP ME URAMESHIIII!!!" Kuwabara screamed trying to fight off an apparently happy #2, who was now bearing a 6foot, silver tipped, arrow headed staff.  
  
"HELLLLLP ME URAMESHI!!" Kuwabara screamed again. As yet another plate hit him in the head. #2 laughed at seeing Kuwabara scream like a baby. It wasn't an evil laugh, it sounded like the laugh you'd hear from a teenager, not meaning to be mean, but doing it anyway. Even an occupied Hiei snickered.  
  
"I've GOT MY OWN PROBLEMS KUWABARA!!" shouted Yusuke before getting kicked in the stomach by a bored #2, followed by a sack slinging #1.  
  
Kurama hit #3 on the back with his rose-whip, and amazingly, Hiei had to resort to demon form to get the upper hand. Kurama would have to, if he could. Yusuke lay unconscious in a corner. Now it was three against-three - even though Kuwabara was useless. Demon Hiei Stabbed #2 violently in the shoulder, while Kurama slashed #1's side, and Kuwabara pulled arrows out of his legs. #3 then slashed Hiei's legs as #2 stabbed Kurama with his staff.  
  
Hiei and Kurama ganged up on #2 nearly slicing him in half. He was bleeding. Badly.  
  
"Get out!" said the muffled voice of #3 speaking for the first time that night. The tallest thief picked up the staff holder and jumped out of the second storey window. No one tried to stop them.  
  
~ "So," said Kuwabara. "It's three against one."  
  
"Hmmmm.Koenma said not to harm him, but he's kicking our asses," said Hiei, displaying several deep gashes.  
  
"I know Hiei," said Kurama. "But we've already injured him pretty bad."  
  
The two demons said nothing more and began battling yet again. #3 had more wounds than all of them, and was bleeding heavily. Hiei noticed he was holding his shoulder, applying pressure uselessly. Yet. He only acted slightly phased, as he pulled out a rose and threw it into Hiei's shoulder followed by a dagger to his leg. "SPIRT GUN" shouted a roused Yusuke from the corner, hitting #3 in the back, splattering more blood on the perfect walls. #3 snapped back, although it looked like he was slightly drunk. Hiei growled, and thrust his kanata into the bleeding shoulder of the remaining thief, who -from the loss of blood- slumped over. unconscious.  
  
**~~~~**~~~~**BACK TO Koenma's OFFICE **~~~~**~~~~**  
  
'They had only caught one of three. And it had taken all of them to beat one, this small one. Even though he's the most dangerous... He'd been so hard to beat,' thought Kurama.  
  
The group had made out of the castle and through the forest without incident. All of them were bloodied-up pretty bad, and were currently just outside Koenma's office.  
  
"This guy is actually pretty light," said an equally bloody Kurama who was carrying the unconscious thief.  
  
Two ogres emerged from Koenma's office, and violently grabbed the small thief from Kurama's bloody arms and shoulders. The Fox's brow creased, as he watched as #3 was dragged into the office - leaving a smear of blood on the floor- and bound to a chair. A teenage Koenma appeared from the shadows of the dimly lit office, and stood next to the chair. He looked at the four then turned away slowly.  
  
"Hello guys," said Botan, standing next to the door. She had on a weak smile, and her eyebrows showed worry. She began to close the door.  
  
"hey," said a blood soaked Yusuke pathetically, stuffing his foot between the door and it's frame. "we risk our buts, and we don't get to see the little bastard we caught?"  
  
"Urameshi's right," said Kuwabara limping forward.  
  
Botan's forehead creased, "Sorry boys, not my call." With that she slammed the door leaving two angry ningens, and two demons outside the door.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~********************~~*******************~~*******************~~********** *********  
  
A/N: Oh well, I know it was crappy, but you can still tell me how crappy the first chapter/intro was, OK? What is it Koenma doesn't want them to know? Where is Hiei with a bitchy remark? Find out next time.  
  
Please read and Review ~~~ =P ~~~~ =) ~~~ =/ ~~~ =0 ~~~ =3  
  
Peace out **=D *AJ* 


	2. Well Hello

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hi, well it's AJ again =D. If you reviewed.. THANK YOU!!! *Virtual candy, money, Nintendo products (a/n: don't own), and chibi Bishounens/Bishoujos' (KAWAIIIIII!!! CHIBI's) fall on reviewers* Anyway, hope you like this chappie, if you don't tell me so. Ok, on with the show. (It might not make sense in the beginning but you'll understand). Plus there is a lot of talking in this chappie.  
  
Disclaimer: AJ:I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or any of the Pretty boys in it * sob sniffle. * Or Barney or  
Yu-gi-oh  
Crowd: Hahahahha  
AJ: YOU DON'T THEM EITHER SO SHUT THE HELL UP.  
Crowd: O.o  
AJ: Good.  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
~~~~* Yusuke's POV *~~~~~~  
  
Hmmm.. I'm flying. I have wings. Huh? When did I get wings? Who cares? Oh look a carnival. I fly down and land at the entrance to 'Y.U's HAPPY LAND'.  
  
"Ticket please," said the ticket girl, who looks exactly like Shizuru.  
  
"I don't have one," I say.  
  
"Oh, it's you Mr.Urameshi, you can go in without one, you own this park."  
  
"I do?"  
  
She nods and I step through the gates. Hey look, it's Kuwabara in a rainbow wig, and suspenders, and a big red nose. Hahahahhahahaa, I'm rolling around on the floor.  
  
"Oh, hi Urameshi," Kuwabara says.  
  
"YOU.ahhaa.ARE.. hehehe.. A CLOWN!!!" I'm laughing at him when suddenly; pencils fall out of the sky and stab me in the arm. "Oww. Bloody stupid pencils." Thank goodness that brat gave us some of that nasty liquid last night. Boy that thing heals super fast. I pull them out, but hey, I'm not bleeding.  
  
Oh look there's Hiei, the grumpy fire demon. in a French black and white maid outfit. Hahhahhaah. He even has a duster. Hahah Hiei in a dress. A short Maid dress. Kurama has to see this, where is he? He probably looks stupid to. There he is.Youko Kurama? Surrounded by a ton of girls. Some things never change*. Hmm..I need to call Hiei here to make fun of his clothes. Hey, how did this little-golden bell get in my hand? May as well ring it. Oh goody he's coming. Did I just say 'oh goody'?  
  
"Yes, Mr.Urameshi, how may I assist you?" Hiei asks dryly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," says Youko Kurama. "Hiei has to do what ever you tell him when you ring the bell. It makes people do whatever you want when you ring it."  
  
"Cool," I say hugging the bell.  
  
"What do you want already?" Hiei grumbles.  
  
"Well," I need to think about this. What doesn't Hiei ever do in front of people? Bingo, I know. I ring the bell again. Hiei moans. "Hiei I command-" doesn't that sound great? "-You to sing The Barney I love you song." Everyone gasps.  
  
"Never."  
  
"You shall."  
  
"Noooo you can't make me."  
  
"Yes, yes I can," I ring the bell. Hiei's arm moves from his side, and he points to himself.  
  
"I love you," he points to someone in the crowd around him. "You love me. We're a happy family." He hugs himself. "With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. * kissy noise * Won't you say you love me to?"  
  
"HAHAHHAHAHAAAAHH," I'm holding my sides laughing, hahaha, Hiei sang the Barney song. Hmmm. what should I do now, I know. I ring my new best friend again. "Koenma!" I call. A teenage Koenma comes out of the crowd.  
  
"What?" he asks.  
  
"I, The Great Mr.Urameshi command you to...umm..give me your pacifier!!"  
  
"No anything but that."  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME!!!"  
  
"NO!! YOU FREAK, I'M TELLING MY FATHER!!!!"  
  
"MWAHHHAA NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU SCREAM!!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
"MINE IT'S MINE,MWAHAHAH!!" I say grabbing the pacifier from Koenma who was no curled up on the ground, sucking his thumb. I stick it in my mouth. "Hey! The end of this thing is a lolly-pop." Oh look Hiei in his maid outfit, beating up a orange haired fool. That orange haired fool is Kuwabara. I haven't done anything to him yet. I Ring the bell. "KUWAAAABARAAA!!"  
  
He looks up from the ground, "hey Urameshi."  
  
"Come here." He struggles and manages to get away from Hiei.  
  
"Kuwabara, you know I'm your friend, right?" =)  
  
"Right,"  
  
"And that I look out for you, right?" =)  
  
"Right,"  
  
"Well, as a friend, I COMMAND YOU TO..Ummm.. CUT THE END OF KURAMA's HAIR!!" /= y  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"Nope," A pair of scissors pops into my hand. "Here."  
  
"He'd kill me Urameshi."  
  
"No he won't.I hope."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing.. I SAID TO CUT HIS HAIR!!" Hiei snickers in the background. " OR I'LL TAKE YUKINA AWAY!!!!"  
  
"Don't Do it Kuwabaka, don't do it!!" Hiei says waving his hands.  
  
"DO IT."  
  
"I WILL DO, FOR I AM THE WARRIOR OF LOVE!!!" Kuwabara says cheesily. He Fights through the crowd of girls around Kurama, holds the end of his hair and opens the scissors. Youko Kurama turns around slowly and stares at a cowering Kuwabara.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO TO MY DARLING!!!" Youko Kurama booms.  
  
"nothing" Kuwabara squeaks.  
  
"I COMMAND YOU!!" I shout ringing the bell.  
  
'Yes MASTER," Kuwabara answers, his eyes glazing over. He begins advancing towards Kurama.  
  
"GET BACK YOU FOOL, SHUICHI DOESN'T REALY WANT TO HURT YOU!!! GET BACK" Youko Kurama threatens, pulling out his rose whip while stroking his long silver hair. "It's ok I won't let him hurt you."  
  
"Must slice hair," Kuwabara chants, dropping his scissors and pulling out his sprit sword. I'm laughing so much I'm crying, my side hurts. '^o^' Out of the blue, three blue chickens appear and begin pecking me. "Stupid birds!" I say, blasting them away with my shotgun. Evil pokey things they're so mean. Yummy, the pacifier has everlasting flavour.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM PRECIOUS!! GET AWAY YOU UNCONDITIONED, ORANGE HAIRED FREAK!!"  
  
"Must slice, must slice, must slice the pretty hair,"  
  
"Nooooo LEAVE ME," He slashed Kuwabara with his whip, but he's surrounded by a force field, this is hilarious. Hey why am surrounded by girls? Owwww, they're poking me, oowwww. "Make them stop," I scream.  
  
Kurama is running from Kuwabara, screaming like a little girl, his rose whip is unorthodoxly swinging all over the place. I pass out swirly-eyed, but wake up quickly. Owww they're still poking me, owwww. Hey they stopped, their heads have been cut off by Kurama's swinging whip. "Thanks Kurama," I say waving to him as he runs by.  
  
"HELP ME YUSUKE, MAKE HIM GO AWAY, AND MAKE HIM STOP!!!" Kurama screams tripping over a stuffed animal. Oh well, he did save me from those girls, and because of him I didn't get pokey-trauma. May as well. I ring the bell and Kuwabara stops.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara, go make Hiei's hair regular looking," I say pointing to an ice-cream eating demon.  
  
"What?" Hiei asks dropping his cone, eyes opening wide.  
  
"Must stop hair from defying gravity, must stop pointyness," Kuwabara chants.  
  
"You fool."  
  
"Must stop pointy hair..."  
  
"GET AWAY." Hiei screams as Kuwabara begins chasing him. "Hey, HEY, HEY. WHERE DID MY KANATA GO?"  
  
"I don't know," I say shoving Hiei's kanata in my 'stolen kanata box'. Wait a minute, where did Hiei's outfit go? Hey look it's Keiko. "Hey Keiko," I say waving to her. Who's that white haired guy with her? Hmm.he has a weird necklace, strange, it has an eye on it.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko says running up to me, and giving me a hug. She notices the look I'm giving the guy that's with her. "This is my brother Bakura."  
  
"Hi," I say as politely as I can. I didn't know she had any siblings.  
  
"Hello," Bakura says looking at my bell. "Nice bell you have there, could you turn it around."  
  
"Well. ok." I turn it around, hey when did that eye get there? "Ewww. A icky old eye on my wonderful bell."  
  
"You have a millennium item, give it to me!!!" he says, his eyes change, he looks scary. Hey where did Keiko go?  
  
"No, it's my bell." I say holding it protectively. Hiei and Kuwabara run by in the background. 'must stop pointy' I can hear Kuwabara say. Hey look a walking cactus, cool. It comes up to me and hugs me. "Owwww another evil pokey thing."  
  
"I BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW RELM!!!" Bakura chants, his ugly necklace starts to glow, and the cactus falls to the ground squirming. Ewwwww. "GIVE IT TO ME!!!"  
  
"Never," I ring the bell. "Umm..Bakura or whatever your name is.go hug Shizuru!!"  
  
"NO"  
  
"DO IT," I shout, he goes off to hug Shizuru. "pheww." Hey look it's Kurama. Owww he poked me. Hiei runs by and pokes me as well, so does Kuwabara. Koenma gets up from the ground and pokes me to. Then they all just walk away. They are members of the 'Evil Pokey Society' or the EPS people.  
  
"Yusuke," shouts a voice from the sky. Yay it's Botan. She waves.  
  
"Botan," I shout waving back. She better slow down. She isn't slowing down. "SLOW DOWN BOTAN," I shout. She can't stop. She crashes into me, POKING ME IN MY ALREADY SORE ARM WITH THE END OF THAT BLOODY OAR. I fall over. "Owweyyy, you gave me an owey. I'm not your friend anymore Botan," I say.  
  
"Sorry Yusuke," she says giving me a pixie-stick.  
  
"Ok" I say eating the pixie-stick. Owwww, she pokes me in the arm with the end of her oar. "OWEY, BOTAN"  
  
"Get up,"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Come on, get up."  
  
"NOOOO!" she pokes me again. And again. And again. "Stop the pokeys," I say shaking my head. "Stop the pokeys."  
  
~~~~~~Regular point of view~~~~~~  
  
"Come on," Botan says poking Yusuke with her oar. "Get up."  
  
"Stop, please stop the pokeys," the spirit detective mumbled "Stop the evil pokes, leave alone." Yusuke sat up quickly in his bed and looked around. Next to his bed stood Botan, holding her oar upside-down ready to poke him again with it. "Hey you were giving me the pokeys.I mean you were the one poking me."  
  
"Yes Yusuke, I tried talking to you to get you to wake up, but it wasn't working, I'm sorry."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I didn't mean for it to hurt you, but-"  
  
"-I just wouldn't wake up I know. What is it?"  
  
"Well, Koenma Sir would like you to meet the thief you caught last night."  
  
"Ok LET's GO!!"  
  
"You're still in your PJ's Yusuke," Botan said pointing to his clothing.  
  
"..oh yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~**~ Koenma's office  
  
"Where is he, where, where?" Yusuke asked running into Koenma's office, already inhabited by Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and surprisingly, a teenage Koenma. Yusuke raised his eyebrows. "Ooohh, Koenma's got a special friend." Everyone gave him weird looks. "Why else would he be in teenage form?" Everyone but Koenma shrugged.  
  
"I DON'T HAVE ANY SPECIAL FRIEND YUSUKE!!!" Koenma roared a vein throbbing in his head.  
  
"Then why are you like that?"  
  
"I just am Mr. Nosey, so blah."  
  
"Hey, where did Botan go?"  
  
"She went to get the thief you caught."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So," Hiei said finally saying something. "What is the little thing we caught like?"  
  
"Well," Koenma began. "AJ can tell you-"  
  
"AJ?"  
  
"Yes, that's the name of ' The little thing' you caught last night."  
  
"That's a weird name," said Kuwabara.  
  
"It's nice," said Kurama smiling. "It's different."  
  
A loud pop echoed through the halls of the building, and pig squeals were herd. Botans laugh soon followed. There was anther pop, then another, and Botans laughter continued getting louder and louder. Hiei looked through the doorway, Botan was walking alongside a boy. A boy around Kurama's height, with shoulder length, wavy midnight-blue hair, and beautiful green eyes, even more beautiful than Kurama's. He was wearing a red soccer jersey that said: Manchester United- Vodafone; and a pair of long navy blue cargo pants. Botan was still giggling.  
  
"Hello," the boy said from the doorway, waving to everyone around the room. Everyone except Hiei waved back. Koenma raised an eyebrow and Botan nodded her head. The room was suddenly quiet.  
  
"Well, hello," Kurama said trying to be nice.  
  
"Hello Kurama," the boy said still not coming in.  
  
"How do you-?"  
  
"How do I know your name? Well, I was bored and the locks on the filing cabinets here aren't that tough so I.umm.looked around. And that one with the shinny hair is Yusuke Urameshi, and the one with orange hair is Kazuma Kuwabara, and according to the file, the one with the cool hair is Hiei the grumpy."  
  
Hiei's head turned slowly and glared daggers at Koenma, "Grrrrrrr.Hiei the grumpy?" Koenma looked at the ceiling and whistled.  
  
"Come on AJ, go inside," Botan said pushing the boy forward. AJ didn't keep his balance and fell face down on the floor, there was a loud pop. On the ground, lay jersey wearing, green-eyed cargo panted GIRL. A girl about Hiei's height, with wavy midnight blue hair to her waist, with two earrings in each ear.  
  
"Ouch Botan," the girl said turning over and sitting up. "That hurt you know."  
  
"Sorry AJ," Botan said rubbing the back of her head.  
  
All four boys stood with their mouths wide open. The 'little thing' they had had so much trouble catching last night was a SHE. She got up and walked around Kurama and stood next to Koenma. "Oh, konnichiwa, Koenma- sama," she said greeting him. Koenma went starry-eyed and blinked several times.  
  
"Did you hear she called me Koenma-SAMA?"  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" she asked Botan who gave a nodded 'no'.  
  
"Are they alright?" AJ asked looking at all of them, even a teenage Koenma who was staring out the window and smiling oddly. AJ stepped in front of Kurama and waved her hand back and forth. "Hello..umm..are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Oh sorry," Kurama said, blinking repeatedly, straightening his shirt.  
  
"Ok." She went over to Koenma and said quietly. "Koenma, are you ok?" He looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Hiei, Hiei are you ok?" Kurama asked, shaking the fire demons shoulder.  
  
"I'm NOT OK," Hiei said grumpily. Everyone stared at him. " HOW CAN YOU BE A FEMALE? HOW? HOW COULD A FEMALE HAVE INJURED US SO BADLY? HOW?" He said pointing at a bewildered AJ.  
  
"Calm down. Hiei"  
  
"Hn." Said AJ even more dryly than Hiei. "Go a problem with me being a girl, well that's just too bad."  
  
"That chic is pretty hot," Kuwabara said. Aj's eyes briefly turned a glacial blue, and Kuwabara's hair caught fire. Yusuke started laughing. Botan's, Koenma's and Kurama's eyes went wide. Hiei just snickered silently.  
  
"Sorry," AJ said grabbing some paper off Jr.'s desk, and began slapping Kuwabara's head trying to put out the flames. She managed to stop them, but Kuwabara had hardly any hair left. "I'm extremely sorry, I really didn't mean it just happens sometimes." Kuwabara just looked at her and gave a tiny 'it's ok.'  
  
"So this is your special friend," Yusukes said to a teenage Koenma, chuckling. "It is isn't it?"  
  
"SHUT UP YUSUKE!!" A blushing Koenma screamed throwing another paperweight at the foolish sprit detective. " KEEP QUIET!!!"  
  
A swirly-eyed Yusuke slumped to the ground. Botan shook her head. Koenma had turned around, probably trying to hide the fact that he was a red as Kurama's hair. After a few minutes Koenma turned around and joined AJ, Kurama and Botan in a game of cards.  
  
"Hey what happened to the pokeys?" Yusukes mumbled. Hiei kicked him to get him fully awake. "Oh..hi Hiei."  
  
"Oh well since Yusuke is finally awake, you boys will get to know AJ -" Koenma began.  
  
"Why?" AJ and Hiei asked at the same time.  
  
"She'll be working with you boys, of course."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Well you had two choices, go to jail, or because of your abilities work here. Your guardian chose here."  
  
"Jail, I could never go to jail," AJ said sounding suddenly terrified. "I w- wouldn't last in j-jail. Thank you."  
  
"It's ok," Koenma said suddenly blushing again.  
  
"Can I go home, it's not like I can run away or anything because of this stupid thing you put on my necklace?" AJ asked pointing a diamond pendant on her necklace. In the center of the necklace was a circular pendant, about the size of the opening of a shot glass. The outer most ring was silver, but the unidentifiable symbol inside of it was gold.  
  
"Sure, just a second though," Koenma said smiling. "Well, since you want to go home, you can bring them with you. You have to get to know each other."  
  
"I have to bring them to my house? But I don't even know them."  
  
"You will once you talk to each other," said Botan from the corner. "Let's go."  
  
"Do you have any food at your house? I'm kind of hungry," Yusuke asked rubbing the spot on his head where the weight hit him. AJ nodded.  
  
"I don't feel like going," Hiei complained glaring at everyone.  
  
"Not like I care," AJ snapped back at him. "Oh look now, poor me the great Hiei can't come to my house. I think I'm going to die," she added emotionlessly.  
  
"Good," Hiei said plainly.  
  
"YOU AND KURAMA DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!!!" Koenma barked. "DO YOU WANT TO GO TO JAIL?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I didn't say anything," Kurama moaned.  
  
"Ummm.can I go?" AJ asked again. "This jersey is kind of hot."  
  
"Yeah, of course," Koenma said.  
  
"Yay, thanks Koenma-sama," she said to the pacifier sucking teenager, giving him a little smile.  
  
"Koenma-SAMA.." Koenma said with a lopsided grin on his face. Everyone but Botan shook their heads. "Bye AJ."  
  
"Bye," she said jumping out of the window.  
  
"Aren't we on the third floor?" Kuwabara asked joining the crowd that had assembled at the window. AJ was falling, her long hair trailing behind her, but amazingly she landed gracefully immediately taking off in a run. In a few seconds she was gone. Everyone blinked several times. She ran back.  
  
"Aren't you coming," AJ shouted impatiently from the ground. "I'll be dead by the time you get down here."  
  
"Should we go then?" Yusuke asked turning to face a still grinning Koenma.  
  
"Yep," Koenma answered swaying slightly.  
  
"Ok we're going then, bye," Yusuke said, waiting for everyone else to leave before exiting the office of the dazed demi-god.  
  
~~~~~~*AJ's House*~~~~~~  
  
"Are we near your house yet," Kuwabara asked, AGAIN.  
  
"Nearly," AJ grumbled. "Just around this corner."  
  
"Really," Kurama questioned. " I live on this street to."  
  
"I know, I've seen you and Lord grumpy, and Yusuke and Kuwabaka.I mean Kuwabara."  
  
"You have? This is my house right here," Kurama said pointing to his house.  
  
"And I live right here," AJ said pointing to the house right next to his. "Come on, the doors locked so we'll just go through the window." With that she made one outrageous leap and landed inside a room on the second floor. Botan followed on her oar. Then Hiei. Then Kurama. Yusuke followed-with some difficulty.  
  
"You know, not everyone can jump that high," Kuwabara said from the street.  
  
"Fine I'll come open the door," she said sounding annoyed, on her way out the door. "Umm.well this is my room make yourselves comfy."  
  
The room was painted sky blue and had stars of different shades of blue on the walls. There was a lot of wall to paint; it looked like two rooms had been joined together. She had a big screen TV, DVD player, sound system, laptop, a few crimson cushions and a neon blue blow up chair in it.  
  
"She's got a big house," Kuwabara announced. "With a gigantic kitchen, she has the biggest TV I've ever seen."  
  
"Really?" Yusuke asked sitting on the edge of her king-sized bed.  
  
"It is kind of big," AJ said modestly entering the room with some kind of animal on her shoulder.  
  
It looked like a cross between a fox and a cat. It was as silver as a full moon, and had three long black tipped tails. Half of each of its legs were black, giving the appearance of socks. It's eyes were glacial blue, and stared at everyone in the room.  
  
"What's that?" Hiei asked suddenly interested.  
  
"It's Moonlight," AJ answered sitting on her bed, the creature curling up in her lap.  
  
"But what is it?"  
  
"Don't know, got it for my birthday, my dad gave it to me, mom thought it was so cute." She said smiling. Next to her bed on a red side table, stood a single picture frame, housing a picture of a group of six. She got up and lifted the frame from the table.  
  
"Who are they?" Botan asked, coming to sit next to the blue haired girl.  
  
"It's my family, I don't see them all anymore. This picture was taken when I was ten," she said holding the frame like it was made entirely of glass. "This is me," she pointed to a girl with shorter blue hair, green eyes and a few freckles. "This is Yugi," she said, pointing to a boy with shoulder length white hair and hazel eyes. "This is Hana," she said pointing to a girl the same height as her with shinny black hair, and grey eyes. "This is my mom she said pointing to a young looking woman, with flowing blue hair and deep blue eyes. "This is my dad," she said pointing to a tall man with long red hair and the same green eyes as his daughter. "Oh yeah, and this is my butt head brother, Touya," she said blankly pointing to a boy with shoulder length red hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"I heard that," came a voice from the doorway. There stood a tall, redheaded, blue-eyed boy, who could easily be described as one thing: A pretty boy.  
  
"So what," AJ said facing him. "You know it's true, I'm surprised that with your minuscule intellect you were able to keep Moonlight and Cinder alive. Or did they feed themselves?"  
  
"You only say that because you are jealous that I was the only pretty one."  
  
"Pretty? Then that hobo on the corner should be in vanity fair," AJ said bitchily, getting up, Moonlight clinging to her shoulder.  
  
"Why did they let you go? Got annoyed with you already or was your ugly face breaking walls, as well as mirrors?" Touya said stepping forward. Their noses were practically touching, sparks were shooting back and forth, they were both growling. "You wouldn't survive jail"  
  
"Neither would you, Touya Ji-"  
  
"You wouldn't.."  
  
"I would," AJ said sounding slightly evil.  
  
"Just fine As-"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
They both stood there; scowling, as everyone else sweat dropped in the background. Touya craned around AJ to look at the five guests behind her. A creature similar to Moonlight jumped onto Touya's shoulder. It was predominantly black instead of silver, but still had silver socks, and tail tips.  
  
"Hey Midnight," AJ said opening her arms for the catlike creature to jump into. "That idiot owner of yours didn't kill you."  
  
" Oh shut-up AJ, I always take care of Midnight," Touya snapped. "Who are these boys..and lady behind you?" Another fox like creature jumped through AJ's window.  
  
AJ smiled, "HANA!!" she screamed excitedly. A girl with shoulder length black silver streaked hair jumped through the window. Her grey eyes blinked as she looked around the crowded room. She was wearing a silver tank top and black Capri's. The fox like creature that had jumped through the window climbed onto her shoulder, it was butter yellow and a soft orange.  
  
"AJ!!" the girl screamed, running up to Aj and hugging her. "How are you? How did they get you? Yugy's really upset, why did you stay? Why is your room.. full of..boys?" She was suddenly looking around, looking at Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and even Kuwabara.  
  
"Keep your eyes in your head Hana," AJ said stepping in front of her.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me who they are?" Hana asked smiling.  
  
"I still don't know," Touya said, now holding Midnight in his arms like a baby.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell us who any of these people are?" Hiei asked not even sounding sarcastic.  
  
"Well this is my retarded brother, baka a.k.a Touya, and this Hana. Happy now lord Hiei?" AJ asked sarcastically, sitting back on her bed.  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Well who the hell are they?" Hana asked stroking her creature called Sunset.  
  
"I'm Botan," Botan said chirpily. Hana smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you Botan." Everyone else went quiet.  
  
"INTRODUCE YOURSELVES!!" AJ snarled, causing them to flinch. "You first Yusuke, and you will continue down the line."  
  
"Umm..Well my name is Yusuke Urameshi, hey were did you get that cool pet?" Yusuke said starring at the creatures the three were holding. They all blinked repeatedly.  
  
"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, the strongest and most wonderful spirit sword master!!"  
  
"Shut up," Hiei said from AJ's neon blow-up chair.  
  
"I'm Kurama or Shuichi Minamino, either is fine," Kurama said politely.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Kurama said for Hiei. "That's Hiei."  
  
"Stupid fox," Hiei said shortly.  
  
Three veins, in three heads throbbed, the heads of AJ, Touya and Hana. They growled.  
  
"FOXES AREN'T STUPID YOU BLOODY BRAIN DEAD IDIOT!!!" The three of them shouted at Hiei who was actually cowering. They all crossed their arms. "Hmph."  
  
"Are any of you foxes?" Yusuke asked uselessly.  
  
"Maybe," AJ said rubbing Moonlight.  
  
"Perhaps," Touya said patting Midnight.  
  
"Ya' think?" Hana asked rocking Sunset.  
  
"Yep," said Kurama.  
  
"Where's Cinder?" Aj asked looking hopefully at Hana.  
  
"I sent him be fore I came, he was taking Aunt Sakura some place."  
  
"Why isn't he here then?"  
  
"Who is Cinder?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Cinder," AJ explained. " Is one of my pets. He looks like a bird, about the size of a canary."  
  
"Do you like animals?"  
  
"Sure, I only have two pets though. Hey look, Cinder."  
  
Through the window a green and orange bird flew, landing next to Kuwabara. It had a beautiful crest, and was unusually shinny.  
  
"Pretty Bird," Kuwabara said touching the curvy crest.  
  
"Don't," AJ warned.  
  
The bird's head cocked to the side in confusion, but Kuwabara touched it anyway.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh, your bird cut me," Kuwabara screamed, a deep cut in his finger.  
  
"YOU BAKA THOSE ARE SCALES NOT FEATHERS!!" AJ went to her window still and pulled a needle out of a dumpy cactus sitting there, and jabbed Kuwabara in his bleeding finger. The cut stopped bleeding and closed instantly. "And he isn't a bird he's a-"  
  
"Cool," Yusuke said. "Cool pets, cool room, cool plant. Got any food?"  
  
"AJ, I'm going out, don't blow up the house," Touya said stepping out of the room.  
  
"Yeah whatever, come Midnight," the cattish-fox jumped from Touya shoulder onto Aj's lap. "Midnight go get some food." Hana opened the door and the black animal walked out. "Go to Moonlight," AJ said picking up her silver pet and throwing it at the door, but instead of hitting it, it went right through. "Anyway, Koenma-sama said to get to know you, is there anything else I should know?"  
  
"Well, can't you tell us things about you?" Kurama asked playing with Sunset.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Just stuff."  
  
"OK, my name is AJ Daritajo, umm.I have two pets, and 14 years old. What else I'm three-quarters fox demon, one-quarter fire. I love Biology; I'm pretty smart, I guess. Anything else?"  
  
"No that's ok, I was just wondering, why is it that you, your brother and Hana have the same necklaces', is it a Family thing?"  
  
Food suddenly popped up in the middle of the floor and Yusuke and Kuwabara attacked it.  
  
"Well, it is a family thing and they aren't the same, each has a different symbol."  
  
"Doesn't talk much does he?" Hana asked Kurama and AJ, pointing to Hiei who was playing with Moonlight.  
  
AJ shrugged. "Not much unless he has a wise remark," Kurama said picking up a soda. "How did this food get here?"  
  
"Midnight," AJ answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You see, our 'cool pets' as Yusuke puts it, can do special things. Moonlight can pass through objects; Midnight can move objects from one place to another, teleportation."  
  
"Sunset, well he can control wind, enabling him to fly. Dawn can control fire, and you don't want to know what she can do," Hana continued.  
  
"Who is Dawn?" a nosey Kurama asked, bashing Yusuke away from the drumsticks.  
  
"Dawn is Yugy's pet, kind of periwinkle, a little bit yellow," AJ said.  
  
"So, who is Yugy?"  
  
"Well, Mr.Nosey Minamino, Yugy is my brother, well I was adopted, but you know what I mean," Hana said brushing her hair away.  
  
" I'm just getting to know AJ," Kurama said defensively. "So all four of you have one of these cool pets?"  
  
"Yep," AJ answered. "Hiei, aren't you going to eat anything?"  
  
"I'm not eating any stupid ningen food," Hiei answered shortly.  
  
"Kurama eats it."  
  
"So."  
  
"He's not a human, and neither am I."  
  
"So."  
  
" SO MR.BITCHY EAT SOME GOD DAMN FOOD!!" AJ screamed. "WHAT IS DEMON FOOD, LIVE CHICKENS!! JUST EAT IT!!!" She was inches away from Hiei now.  
  
"Come on just eat it," Botan said, also playing Super Smash Brothers Melee.  
  
"Fine," Hiei grumbled, taking a piece of chicken, turning around and eating it quietly.  
  
"Shorty's kind of Hot," Hana said eying Hiei, like some kind of vulture. Hiei turned and gave her a death glare, but it had no effect. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned away from AJ's big screen TV and her Nintendo Game cube ad stared.  
  
"Hiei's death glare didn't work," Yusuke said astonished. "How is it possible?"  
  
"That was a death glare?" Hana asked grabbing another BBQ Lay. "AJ's death glares are ten times as strong as that."  
  
"Awww.what are you talking about, they aren't ten times stronger. THEY'RE TWENTY TIMES STRONGER!!" AJ said proudly, cupping her hand and waving beauty-queen style. "I'd like to thank the academy.."  
  
"I'm not hot," Hiei said frigidly. Kurama was giggling like some kind of schoolgirl in the background.  
  
"Hey, Kurama you're pretty hot yourself," Hana said boldly, Kurama stopped giggling and, along with AJ, sweat dropped.  
  
"Heehehehee," Kurama said sounding slightly embarrassed. "Umm.Thank you, Hana."  
  
"Well, AJ, I have to go. I'll tell Yugy the good news, he'll be so happy he still has a chance. Even thought you're now working with a load of pretty boys," Hana said winking at AJ. "Lucky you."  
  
"SHUT UP HANA!!" AJ moaned. " YOU AND TOUYA ARE WRONG, SO QUIT IT!!"  
  
"But it's true."  
  
"KEEP QUIET HANA JO-"  
  
"I'm QUIET, I'm QUIET," Hana said pleading to AJ. "Don't say it."  
  
"Ok =D"  
  
"I'll be off, I'll say hi to Aunty S and Uncle K for you. Bye," Hana's pet latched onto her shoulder and she jumped out the window and sprinted off.  
  
"Don't you people use door?" Kuwabara asked from the television.  
  
"No not really, windows are always open here, doors aren't. Did you know you guys have been playing Luigi's Mansion and Super Smash Brothers Melee for more than five hours?" AJ said motioning to a large star shaped clock above her headboard.  
  
"FIVE HOURSSSSSSSS!!!!" Botan screeched, getting up, knocking Kuwabara over in the process. "Koenma Sir will kill me!!!!!"  
  
"No he won't Botan," Yusuke said slyly. "You were with his special friend, he won't mind."  
  
"SHUT UP!!" AJ shouted throwing a cup at Yusuke who slumped over swirly- eyed. "Baka ningen." Hiei smiled.  
  
"It's some kind of freaky miracle.." Kuwabara said.  
  
"What is?" AJ and Kurama asked.  
  
"Shorty #2 made shorty #1 smile, that's freaky. No one but Kurama does that."  
  
"Hey my name isn't shorty, I've you can't say anything smart, don't say anything at all," AJ remarked grimly. Kuwabara went silent. "Good."  
  
"Oh well, AJ I'll be going," Botan said, smiling as usual. "Bye."  
  
"Chow Botan," AJ said waving to Botan as she zoomed away on her oar. "Hmmm.Uncle C and Aunty A will be home soon, anyone want to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Yes," Yusuke answered instantly, awaking from pokey land yet again. "Are you cooking?"  
  
"Na, Aunty Z and Uncle C cook, they own a restaurant, Aunty A and I are hopeless."  
  
" I'll ask my mother, I'm sure she'll say yes, can she come?" Kurama asked, taking Yusukes place in front of the TV.  
  
"Yeah sure," AJ said knocking Kuwabara away from her Game cube.  
  
"I'm home," came a voice from outside. Kuwabara looked out the window. At the door stood a woman with long white-blonde hair, put up in a high ponytail, even then it still went just past her knees. She looked up at the boy who was sticking his head out of her nieces' window with, wide dark green eyes. From above she looked about the same height as Kurama, she was wearing a pair of jean shorts, and a long sleeved V-neck. "AJ, why is there a boy in your room?" Kurama and Yusuke joined Kuwabara at the window. "AJ WHY HAVE YOU GOT BOYS IN YOUR ROOM!!!!!!"  
  
"Keep your pants on," AJ screamed, joining the boys at the window. "Don't you dare get any hentai thoughts."  
  
The woman jumped through the window, and raised an eyebrow. "Then why are they in here?"  
  
"Aunty S picked work instead of jail, so these are the people I have to work with. Happy Aunty A?"  
  
"A little. So your punishment is working with a bunch of pretty boys?"  
  
"THEY AREN'T PRETTY!!" AJ roared, making her Aunt cringe.  
  
"Calm down AJ. Oh, hello boys," the lady said kindly giving a sweet smile.  
  
"Hello," Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara said turning to look at her. Hiei said nothing.  
  
"Aren't you going to say hello Hiei?" AJ asked, eye twitching. "Moonlight come." Moonlight jumped from Hiei's lap onto AJ's shoulder.  
  
"Hello," Hiei said immediately. AJ moved her head and Moonlight went back to Hiei.  
  
"Well," Aunty A said walking towards the door, " I'm going to watch TV." She smiled again and walked out of the room.  
  
"Kuwabara you want to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Umm.sure," Kuwabara said crawling back to the purple cube on the floor.  
  
"You want to stay for dinner?" AJ asked looking at Hiei.  
  
"I don't need your food," Hiei answered coldly.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Are you still pissed that I'm a 'SHE'? Or is there something else?" AJ asked sounding a bit pissed off herself.  
  
"I still don't believe you're the one we caught last night," Hiei said getting up. AJ sighed, pulled out a rose from under her sleeve and pinned Hiei to the wall. Hiei struggled and the rose burst into flames burning a hole in his cloak.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're a female."  
  
"Hiei give it a break, no one else seems to mind anymore. Anyway I'm inviting you to dinner, you haven't said no so I'm taking it as a yes."  
  
~~~~~~A few hours later (7 PM) ~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara wasn't joking when he said that AJ's house was big. Since Kurama's house was right next-door, the 4 boys had assumed that the houses would be the same size. They were wrong; AJ's house was twice as big as Kurama's. The orange haired idiot wasn't joking either, when he said that she had a giant TV. The television was nearly taller than her.  
Kurama and his mother came back over, and AJ introduced herself. Shiori thought that AJ must be Kurama's girlfriend, causing them both to sweat drop. AJ's aunts and uncle introduced themselves and soon all ten of then - yes, even Hiei- were sitting down to dinner.  
  
"Kurama, what does Hiei have against me?" AJ asked, slicing through her chicken.  
  
"I'm not sure, I believe he's still angry that you're a girl, not there's anything wrong with being female" Kurama said, trying not to sound sexist.  
  
"I still don't understand why.."  
  
"You know," Yusuke said from the other side of AJ, through a mouthful of food. "He's vest angry that you wopped his and Kurama's buts."  
  
"Hey, I'm not complaining," Kurama, said, peering around AJ to look at Yusuke.  
  
"I'm not that bad am I?" AJ asked, stroking Moonlight who had to stay in her lap.  
  
"No," Yusuke and Kurama answered.  
  
"Thanks, you don't see Yusuke complaining about Touya. He whipped Yusukes but more miserably than I whipped Hiei's.  
  
"Your brother is the one that did that to Yusuke?" Kurama asked absent mindedly, rolling a pea around in the thick gravy.  
  
"Yeah," AJ said to Kurama, sounding kind of proud. Yusukes eyes were wide open, he was scowling. Touya gave a big grin and waved from the other side of the table, where Shiori and AJ's aunts and uncle were in deep conversation. "Yugy is the one who beat up Kuwabara. And I'm the one who, well injured you two."  
  
"Who?" Kuwabara asked from opposite Yusuke.  
  
"Yugy, the white-haired one in the picture I showed you. Except now his bigger and fifteen."  
  
"What did Hana mean by Yugy still has a chance?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, Hana has his retarded theory that her brother has a crush on me. That's silly, I've know Yugy forever, he's my best friend" Aj said blushing slightly, looking at her lap.  
  
'Why is it retarded?" Hiei asked suddenly interested in conversation.  
  
"It just is."  
  
"Why is it AJ? You know it's true," Touya said, eyes mere slits on his face. AJ shot him a death glare; he went quiet and looked away.  
  
"Man that is scarier than Hiei's," Yusuke said, fork in mouth.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said. "It just doesn't make sense..."  
  
"What doesn't make sense now?" Kurama demanded, now sounding a bit annoyed at Hiei's stubbornness.  
  
"How could she nearly beat us, why did it take all four of us, even if the idiot did nothing to stop her?"  
  
"Hiei just face it, she's a female, just accept that she may be at your level."  
  
"Yeah shorty, be nice to the other shorty," Kuwabara said, taking even more food from the pass around platters.  
  
"Fine," Hiei answered shortly.  
  
"You know, if you have such a big problem with it, I'll just appear to be a boy around you," AJ said.  
  
"You knooow," Yusuke said sounding rather slippery himself, "Koenma wouldn't like it if his special friend looked like a boy all the time."  
  
Kurama and Hiei gave Yusuke an astonished look. Kuwabara was too busy eating to notice. AJ just looked confused, then she actually noticed what the detective was talking about.  
  
"Pervert," AJ said, punching Yusuke in the head. He slumped over swirly eyed for the fourth time that day. Kuwabara and AJ quickly positioned Yusuke in a sitting position. "Ooops.."  
  
"Hey," Kuwabara asked. "How did you look like a boy at first, then look like a girl?"  
  
"Well Kuwabaka, I mean Kuwabara, the reason is I was shape-shifting while walking with Botan, and I hadn't shifted back to original form yet. And when I fell over I couldn't keep up the illusion," AJ said staring at him questioningly.  
  
"But how can you do it?"  
  
"Cause she's a fox idiot," Hiei said, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, Kuwabara, foxes are know for their ability to master illusion. In other words see what isn't there, usually they can only change the way they look," Kurama said wisely.  
  
"How comes you don't do it?"  
  
"I just don't ok," Kurama mumbled sounding slightly embarrassed.  
  
"So only foxes can do it?"  
  
"Well, foxes can change the way we look, but we can't actually change completely," AJ added. "Sometimes you can tell the difference between a fox and the real thing, usually there is something that we can't copy completely. But even though, it's not the same as shape shifting. It's hard to explain."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"So what school do you guys go to?" AJ enquired.  
  
"Well, I go to Meiou High, Kuwabara and Yusuke go to Sarayashiki High," Kurama said leaning back for AJ's aunt to clear the plates.  
  
"That's sooo cool, I'll be going to Meiou High this September as well," AJ said smiling. Noticed only by Kurama, Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I used to go to Hikaruka High."  
  
"HIKARUKA HIGH!!!!" Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke screamed. Everyone else turned to look at them. "Sorry," they mumbled.  
  
"Yeah," AJ said, trying to move away from them, which was hard since she sat in between Kurama and Yusuke.  
  
"Oh so you are actually quite smart," Kurama said quietly.  
  
"SMART? SMART? SHE'S A FREEKING BLOODY GENIUS!!!" Yusuke said loud enough for the five of them to hear.  
  
"Awww, I'm not so smart," AJ said modestly.  
  
"You are, even if you say you're not. You have to be smart to Hikaruka High," Kurama said, swallowing his recently delivered ice cream.  
  
"Yep," Touya said from across the table. "She's smart, she can fight, she's got a ton of money from work, now if only she had a fraction of my looks, she'd be ok."  
  
AJ's death glare returned, and Touya resumed his silence. "Hiei why are you so quiet?" Kurama asked, staring at a grouchy fire demon, playing in his ice cream.  
  
"No reason," Hiei snapped, fangs bared. All the grown ups had left the dining room and we mingling in the kitchen.  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"NO THERE ISN'T!!"  
  
"Would any of you boys like a ride home?" AJ's aunty A asked from the kitchen.  
  
"No thanks," Kuwabara and Yusuke called.  
  
"Well, we better be going," Yusuke said getting up.  
  
"Yeah, bye AJ," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Bye Yusuke. Bye Kuwabaka," AJ said waving to them from the door.  
  
"Bye," Kurama said.  
  
"Bye guys," the ningens called.  
  
"Well, Kurama want to go play on my cube? How about you Hiei" AJ asked closing the door.  
  
"Oh yea-" Kurama said smiling.  
  
"No," Hiei snarled.  
  
"Why, can't you play? I can teach you."  
  
"I NEVER SAID I COULDN'T PLAY!!!!!"  
  
"Sor-rey Mr. Cranky, come on Kurama," AJ whined, grabbing Kurama's hand and dragging him up the stairs.  
  
"Kurama never said he wanted to go upstairs," Hiei growled grabbing Kurama's other arm.  
  
"Umm..it's ok Hiei," Kurama said strung between the two. "I want to play."  
  
"YOU SEE, YOU SEE HE SAID IT HIMSELF NOW LET GO," AJ snarled, pulling Kurama further up the stairs.  
  
"SO WHAT, YOU PROBABLY MADE HIM SAY IT.. SOMEHOW," Hiei growled back.  
  
"NO I DIDN'T BAKA!!"  
  
"I KNOW YOU DID!!"  
  
"JUDGING BY YOUR PERFORMANCE YOU KNOW VERY LITTLE!!!!!!"  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK!!!!"  
  
"I've got dibs on AJ," A swirly-eyes Kurama mumbled.  
  
"HAHAHAH, YOU SEE EVEN KURAMA IS TAKING MY SIDE. MOST LIKELY BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING AN ASS!!!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM ANYWAY!!"  
  
"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!!! YOU ARE FEMALE, THEYCAN ACCEPT IT, BUT I CAN'T. YOU ARE HARDLY WORTHY TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH US!!!" Hiei roared pulling Kurama back.  
  
AJ dropped Kurama's arm, causing Hiei and the red headed fox to fall down the stairs. Hiei looked up from under a swirly-eyed Kurama, and looked at the one he had been insulting. She stepped back, her fluffy blue slippers hitting the upper step. Her eyes showed sadness, she was blinking a lot. Her eyes closed, the creature on her shoulder gave a small squeak. Her eyes opened, the weren't an enchanting emerald but a grim glacial blue.  
  
"You know what Hiei? You may not think I'm as good as you simply because I'm a girl, but I'll be damned if I let your fucking idiotic attitude inconvenience me. And another thing, I could care less if you think I'm stupid, or if you think I'm as big an idiot as your self for thinking Kurama is nice, or thinking Yusuke and Kuwabaka are funny. So stop acting like something crawled up your self centred ass and died," AJ said bluntly. Hiei stared, who did she think she was? Who? "Oh yes, I think I'm AJ Daritajo."  
  
~~~~Hiei's POV~~~~~~  
  
"How did you do that?" I asked getting up causing an unconscious Kurama to fall to the ground.  
  
"How? Wouldn't you like to know," AJ said smirking. She rubbed her eyes, and blinked a few times. They were green again. "Ummmmm.. I'm sorry Hiei." AJ said, scratching the back of her head. She was blushing; she had a small smile on. She looks kind of cute like that. I slap myself for even thinking that. "Are you ok?" she asks, hauling the other fox up the stairs. Oops she accidentally burst a button on his shirt.  
  
"I'm fine," I reply coldly, helping her drag Kurama upstairs.  
  
~"Where am I?" a dazed Kurama asks from AJ's bed. "Why's my shirt open? How'd I get in this..this AJ's BED!!!! WHY AM I IN AJ's BE-"  
  
"You passed out idiot," I say sarcastically from the floor in front of the TV. Yeah, I'm playing video games with HER. She's Shadow and I'm Sonic, it's this game called 'Sonic Adventure 2: Battle', not fair Shadow is cooler.  
  
"What did you think?" AJ asked Kurama who was straightening his shirt.  
  
"Umm, nothing," Kurama answered, getting up and sitting on the other side of AJ.  
  
"You know Hiei. If you just a bit nicer we could get along just great. See, I'm already friends with Kurama, Yusuke and even Kuwabaka."  
  
"Thank you AJ," Kurama said politely, as usual, darnn goody-goody fox.  
  
"Why would I want to be your friend?" I ask the newest fox. I already have a reason, she can kick serious butt.  
  
"You know Hiei, it's always good to have friends, always," AJ answers not prying her eyes from the giant screen.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt," I say, attempting not to sound stupid, or childish. She smiles.  
  
"Good, I'm your friend already," she says, still optimistically.  
  
"SHUICHI!!!" a voice calls from downstairs. "IT'S TIME TO GO!!" It's Kurama's human mother calling him.  
  
"Well, I'll see you soon AJ," Kurama says walking to the door. "Bye bye." He leaves.  
  
"So," AJ asks, "want to be Shadow?"  
  
"Yeah," I answer, she's still staring at the screen. She hasn't turned the overhead light on, so the room is illuminated only by the glow of her TV.  
  
"Tell me when you finish the next three levels," she says moving back slightly along the floor to lean on the edge of her bed.  
  
I'm feeling stupid; maybe I shouldn't have made such a big deal about her being a girl.  
  
"Sorry," I mumble, I know she probably wouldn't be able to hear me.  
  
"It's ok," she answers looking at me through the darkness. Shit, I forgot she's a fox, damn their good hearing. "I usually hold grudges, but I'll let this one go."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
"No prob, friends forgive and forget."  
  
"Why are you my friend?" I ask, even though I shouldn't push it. I guess Kurama is my friend, I wonder if Yusuke and that orange-haired fool could be classified as 'friends' as well. I wonder if she'll throw something at me. At least I'll hit the back of my head.  
  
"It doesn't take a lot to win me over. I can be with someone for ten minutes and it's like I've know them forever. You just might be my best friend one day," AJ says, I turn and face her, she winks. "Come on, beat the next three levels, they're not that hard."  
  
"Ok," I say. It takes me half and hour to get through the next levels. I either got run over, blasted, or fell of something. Aj is rather quiet; she's making this weird noise. Sounds like purring, where have I heard that sound before? Oh, Kurama makes that sound when he's asleep. I turn to look at her through the dark, she is in fact asleep. I get up and head to her window and look at her. "Goodnight AJ."  
  
I jump out of her window and land easily on the ground and begin to walk off.  
  
From her room I hear three calmly spoken words, "Goodnight friend Hiei."  
  
~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~  
  
A/N: Well another chapter done. I'm sorry if it took a long time to get posted, but I was all sickly last week.  
Anyway, I'll try and post a chapter by at least the 27th so please have patience. Yay I love you if you reviewed.well you know what I mean.  
  
Thank for reading until next time Chow AJ =D * =3 * =/ * =) * =P  
  
Please Read and Review The little purple button is calling you ^o^ I.~ O.o //_^ ( I dislike people who don't like putting these  
  
little pictures in their fics every now and then) 


	3. The Graveyard Shift

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~

AN- Well I have returned for another chapter, Mwahahahahah. Sorry. Anyway, I shall soon be picking * dun dun dun * a special guest. So if ya' want to be in a chapter, email me a description or put one in a review. This chapter is weird and stupid but well, a weird and stupid person writes it. Hope you liked the last chapter. 

Reviewers- *nod nod* ^_^

Other People- *nod nod* -left to right instead of up and down-  -___- It sucks

Yami AJ:  ;_; *runs in corner and begins to cry loudly, summoning an evil rabid beaver that eats 'other people'* ^_^

Asami: YAY!! YAMI AJ!! *does happy dance with Yami AJ*  
  


Ash-Your intros are too long. Stop talking to yourself and get on with this piece of crap. *walks off mumbling death threats* U_-

AJ- V_V This is a double chappie.  ^_^ And YES AJ IS A GIRL. THAT PRACICALLY KILLED HIEI. 

Hiei Fan girls- our poor little Hiei.

Yami AJ-  Shut up. I'm a Hiei fan girl to, but Kurama is better, ^o^, so Na nanny Na Na.

Fan girls- no HIEI

Yami AJ- KURAMA YOU IDIOTS, KURAMA!! His beautiful red hair, sparkling green eyes….

Fan girls- NO HIEI his shinny kanata and his gravity defying tresses…

Yami AJ- * evil grin * Hiei sucks.

Fan girls- WHAT DID YOU SAY? * Pull out knives and several other harmful objects*

Yami AJ- nothing, Hiei rules * punch fist into air * 

Fan girls - *lightning flash * *demonic voice * we shall get you with our evil care bear / rabid fangirl powers

Yami AJ- * pull out kanata* I'm armed…….O_O  did you say care bears?

Fan girls- we shall destroy you, *eyes of fan girls glaze over*… CHARGE!!!!

Yami AJ- *run by waving * Heheheheh SAVE MEEEEEE!!!!!! 

Disclaimer:

Hiei dressed in cloak * covers face*- Well, may as well fill out or requirements...

Kurama also dressed in a cloak * hides features *- Well, AJ does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho, or me or Hiei *sniffle * if she did either Hiei or I would be married to her, Kuwabara wouldn't be able to talk and would be officially renamed 'Kuwabaka'. Butttt… she does own herself AJ, Touya, Yugy, Hana, Moonlight, Midnight, Dawn, Sunset * sheesh breathe pant gasp wheeze hyperventilate* Aunty A and Z, Uncle C, Cinder, a can of coke, a retarded PC, a GBA and some other stuff.

Kuwabaka*open and close mouth uselessly* - O.o………

Yusuke *pull back hood*- Hahhahaha  = P 

Hiei- ^.~ I WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO GO AJ!!!!!

Kurama-  GO AJ!!!!! GO AJ!!

Yami AJ- Thank you, Thank You * stops briefly to bow * Now on with the show!!!!! =D

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke- RUNN AJJJJ

Yami AJ- * resumes running* Se ya' later

*

***

*****  
*********

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three: The Graveyard Shift *DOUBLE CHAPTER*

4:13 in the morning is not the time to wake a tired demon.

"AJ, AJ wake up," said a voice, attempting to wake the female demon on the floor. "Come on, please get up, I might have to poke you with my oar," Botan mumbled. She had been trying for over twenty minutes to wake AJ up. Botan had known AJ since she was ten, and she knew AJ was crabby when she woke up.

"Please AJ," Botan pleaded yet again. 

AJ swatted in front of her face absentmindedly, trying to destroy whatever was making those annoying sounds; still not awake. Botan tried for yet another five minutes.

"Pleassssssse AJ, you're harder to wake up than Yusuke," the oar rider moaned. "It's like you're dead."

"Why Botan? How…" AJ burbled still not awake. Her head was tilted to the side, but she still sat up – although slumped over slightly- her long hair hung around her face hiding most of it. "I don't understand…"

" AJ," Botan said, brow creasing. She knew what AJ was dreaming about. Botan sighed and sat AJ straight up, and shook her shoulders slightly. Moonlight watched intently from AJ's bed. "AJ GET UP!!" Botan screamed into AJ's ear. AJ's eye opened slightly and she looked around the room from her floor.

"Hey Botan," AJ greeted awkwardly, picking her right hand up with the left and waving. She yawned, stretched then sat on her bed. Her eyes still weren't open properly. "I had this really nasty nightmare, you know." Botan nodded.

"Well," Botan announced sitting next to her. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past half an hour, it was like you were dead or somet-"Botan stopped when she realised her choice of words. Her lengthy blue hair once again hid AJ's eyes as she stared at the floor. But her mouth wasn't, Botan could see it wasn't a frown, but emotionless. "I'm sorry AJ," Botan apologised placing a hand on AJ's shoulder.

"It's ok Botan, no, no prob," AJ replied standing up. "So what time is it? Must be early if it's still dark," the green-eyed girl said. 

"Well, it is now ten to five, but when I got here it was ten past four," Botan said, decorating her face with a smile. "I've come to tell you that you have to go to work."

"At five in the morning?" AJ asked rubbing her eyes and walking over to her dresser. "I didn't have to go to work till at least 6pm."

"Well, this is a twenty-four, seven job. I decided to come and get you first since you're closest."

"Well let's go," AJ commanded walking to her window.

"Umm….AJ," Botan started pointing to the demon with her oar. "Your hair is a bit messy, and you fell asleep in those clothes… on the floor."

"So?" AJ stated blankly.

"AJ stop acting like some kind of animal or a boy, do your hair, and change you clothes!" Botan ordered.

AJ picked up both arms and smelled her armpits. "I don't smell," she said scowling at Botan. "And I hate even brushing my hair." Botan sighed and made puppy-dog eyes. "Stop it Botan," AJ pleaded. "Fine."

The navy-blue-haired girl rummaged through her drawers and threw on some clothes. A white elbow length sleeved shirt, with button up cuffs and a cerulean tie to match, and a pair of navy blue pedal pushers.  Walking to her dresser she picked up a brush, ran it a few times through her long hair, and stuck her tongue out.

"Now," Botan instructed, "We have to get Kurama."

"Hn. You see, my hair never lies flat." Botan glared, jumped on her oar and floated out the window a bit. AJ followed on the branches of the tree beside her house, making an effort to make the uneven piece of her fringe lie down.

" 'Hn' isn't a word you know," Botan commented.

~"Kuraaaama," AJ whispered, landing silently in the redheads' room. "Kurama." No lights were on, but the moon shone brightly onto the foxes' vacant bed. Shadows danced as the pair moved further into the dwelling.

"Where is he?"

"How would I know?" Kurama's bed was empty, and the water in a glass nest to his bed hadn't settled. Something creaked outside the closed door. Botan eyes widened, as she was about to say something. Quickly, AJ slapped a hand over the grim-reapers mouth and dragged her backwards into the gloomiest corner in Kurama's room. Botan thrashed around like some kind of carp, nearly poking AJ's eyes out with her bloody oar (AN- not literally of course, how would it get bloody O.o).

"Heyyyy," Botan complained softly, AJ hand still over her mouth. The door handle turned slowly.

"Shhusssshhh," AJ urged pressing herself against the wall. The door creaked, and slowly opened. In walked a yawning Kurama, rubbing his half-open eyes as he crawled back to bed. He was wearing a white vest and a long pair of black sweat pants. Botan gave a sigh of relief. The redheads' eyes opened completely as he herd the noise Botan had just created. He looked around the room, swiftly closing the door.

"Who's there?" Kurama asked peering around the dark room. He pulled out a rose.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Kurama," AJ said letting go of Botan and making the peace sign with her fingers.

"Oh it's you AJ," Kurama exclaimed sounding a ton happier. Botan emerged smiling from the shadows. "Hello Botan."

"Hello Kurama, we've come to tell you that it's time for work." Botan announced walking to sit on Kurama's bed.

"But it's only five AM," the fox complained. "What are these knickers I'm twisting?"

- -; "It's a phrase, it means don't get all rumpled and annoyed," AJ explained.

"Well, I will just get changed if you'll kindly excuse me."

AJ threw a sideways glance at Botan. "Kurama's a boy and he's changing his clothes," AJ pointed out.

^_^;;; "Well maybe not all boys.." Botan replied. Kurama stared. "Oh yeah, we'll just leave you to change. 

Kurama just nodded before Botan and AJ exited the room. He quickly dressed, left a note, and joined the other two on the ground. 

The air was cold from the recent rain, and puddles scattered along the street and pavements shone strangely in the moonlight. Darkness occasionally broken by streetlights, partnered shadows, creating imaginary creatures in every nook and cranny. 

"You seem upset," Botan commented.

"Why wouldn't I be, IT IS FIVE IN THE MORNING!" AJ shouted grabbing Kurama's wrist and pointing to the timepiece in it.

"Shusssssh," Botan said. "People don't want to be woken up at this hour."

"I KNOWW!!" AJ ranted banging her head against a tree.

Botan and Kurama sweatdropped. --. --;;; AJ was inhaling loudly like one of those psychotic killers in the movies. *wheeze wheeeeze* O_O

"Well," Kurama asked breaking the silence, "where are we going next?"

"Umm…. Yusukes house is were we have to meet in the end, so I'll get Kuwabara and you guys head over to Yusukes'," Botan instructed before hopping onto her oar and zooming away.

"I wish I had an oar," AJ mumbled. 

~~~~ONE STREET AWAY FROM YUSUKE's APARTMENT  

AJ had fallen asleep against a fence on the way to retrieve Yusuke, therefore, Kurama was now carrying her over his shoulder (T.T  . I WISH KURAMA WOULD CARRY MEEE!). The redhead raised an eyebrow every time AJ muttered in her sleep. She was talking to someone, seemingly Botan, asking her questions. =_= (Zzzzz)

AJ suddenly picked her head up and looked around. Kurama blinked numerous times. "Hey Kurama," AJ said slowly. "Hi Hiei." 

"Hiei?" Kurama said slightly puzzled.

"What?" Hiei growled jumping from a stone wall that surrounded the final house of on the lane. "Can't you walk?" he asked in an 'I'm better than you' voice.

Kurama immediately put AJ down and she straightened out her clothes. "I fell asleep OK," AJ spat. "Thank you for carrying me Kurama," AJ said courteously.

"Ok," the fox replied turning a little red. Hiei looked at Kurama and AJ with shifty eyes. U_U * shifty eyes* 

"What's wrong with you fox?" Hiei asked poking Kurama hard in the cheek. "Your stupid face is all red." Kurama went even redder. 

"Your ugly old eyes are red, is there something wrong with you?"  AJ asked from the other side of a sweatdropping Kurama. Hiei glared from the left side of Kurama to AJ on the right. AJ glared from the right side of Kurama to the blockhead on the left. 

"If you had any common sense in that insignificant brain of yours, you would know I wasn't talking to you," Hiei spat, a vein throbbing in his head.  

"If you had any brain at all instead of those cobwebs, spiders and that dust, you would know that someone isn't stupid because they turn red," AJ replied, sounding calm, even though an equally large vein throbbed in her own temple. 

Hiei suddenly pinned her to a wall. Kurama gasped.

"You should pick your words more wisely." Hiei commented smirking. 

"You wish," AJ replied, kicking the small demon hard in the stomach, then jumping backwards onto a 12foot fence. Kurama looked on with worried eyes as the two shot in and out of sight. 

"You two were getting along alright last night!!" Kurama whined.

~"I'm getting bored here," AJ taunted, leaping from a branch Hiei dissected. Hieis' eyes narrowed as he closed in and grabbed her long blue hair. "Crap," AJ swore as she felt her pursuers hand tighten around the ends of her tresses. Sighing, she stopped running instantly, but unfortunately Hiei didn't. Two demons stumbled over each other, Hiei landing uncomfortably beneath AJ.

"Sad," AJ explained to Hiei grinning from ear to ear. " How is it I won...Hmmmm…CAUSE I HAVE A BRAIN THAT'S WHY!!! MWAHHAHA!!"  AJ said insanely staring at the trapped fire demon under her. Hiei glared and sharply turned his head to the side. Kurama was laughing his head off. Merely shrugging it off, AJ stood up offering Hiei a hand. Glaring – YET AGAIN – Hiei got up by himself and brushed off his clothing.

"Sore looser," AJ muttered fixing her tie.

"Hn. I wouldn't have lost if you hadn't pulled that stupid stunt," Hiei grumbled, walking to the entrance of the apartments were Kurama stood trying to compose himself. "I am not a 'sore looser' . BAKA AJ!!"

"Yeah, sure BAKA HIEI!! Whatever……..…sore Looser"

~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE YUSUKE's APARTMENT

Hiei had been quiet on the long walk up to apartment one sixty-one. AJ and Kurama babbled on about school, plants, thievery, the broken elevator that was the cause of the time-consuming walk, and other seemingly pointless things. 

Finally arriving outside Yusukes' apartment AJ spoke, "Well, anyone have a key? Or well, some way to get in?" Kurama gave a nodded 'no', Hiei said nothing so she presumed he meant the same.

"We should just ring the doorbell," Kurama said, pushing a small white button to the left of the door. He pushed again, and again and again.

"Doesn't look like they're awake," Hiei stated.

"Probably not," AJ said, picking up the small mat in front of the apartment door, then running her hand along the top of the doorframe. "Well they don't keep a key," AJ sighed.

"We know."

"I've never been here before remember. Hmmm….anyone have a hairpin?"

"No," Kurama said.

"Well, ummm…. Can't get in  here we'll just have to try next door," AJ said smirking, pointing to apartment one sixty-three.

Kurama smiled. Hiei's expression did not change.

"We'll just have to climb onto their fire escape and jump to Yusukes'." AJ nodded, and Kurama proceeded to search one sixty-threes' doormat and frame, and thankfully, he found a key.

"What kind of fool leaves a key to their dwelling where anyone can get it?" Hiei said raising and eyebrow to Kuramas' discovery. 

~~~Inside !!ONE SIXTY-THREE!!

Hiei, AJ and Kurama quietly made their was through the small, crowded, gloomy apartment. It looked like the present residents weren't planning to stay long. They had several boxed scattered over the floor. 

"The fire escape should be just outside the bathroom," AJ whispered. Hiei and Kurama nodded.

Making their way to the only bathroom in the house AJ stopped suddenly, causing a surprised  Kurama to bang into her. 

"What is it?" Kurama asked taking a step back.

"I can hear something," AJ said pressing her self against the wall. The others followed suit.

Just then, a girl maybe six or seven appeared at the end of the hall, carrying an empty glass. She scratched her head through long brown hair.  Hiei frowned as the child with her eyes half open reached for the light switch. The light flickered on, illuminating the four in the passage, her long white nightgown appearing ghostly.. Her blue eyes opened wide, but AJ swooped behind her and gently clamped a hand over her mouth.  

"Don't scream or make any kind of loud noise," AJ said softly, as Kurama and Hiei gave sighs of relief and removed themselves from the wall. "Ok?" AJ asked the little girl. She nodded.

"How comes, you guys are in my house?" the girl asked. 

"We've want to see Yusuke, do you know him?" Kurama said almost professionally, bending over so he was eye level with the girl. 

"Yes, my brother calls him shinny head," the girl replied large orbs blinking several times. 

"Umm… ok, well his door is locked, but we can get in through your house. And if we don't get him he'll be in big trouble."

"Ok. What's your name?"

"Well my name is Kurama," Kurama said smiling, standing up straight.

"My name is AJ," the long, blue haired demon said smiling ever so sweetly, at the smallest one in the room. Hiei didn't say anything. The girl looked at him, staring with her big blue eyes.

"My name is Hiei," Hiei grumbled frowning. "Young human, where is your fire escape?"

"It's outside the potty," the girl said, pointing to the door near the end of the hall.  AJ stuck her tongue out. 

"Thank you," Kurama said, waving goodbye to the girl and entering the 'potty'. Hiei did the same, with out the verbal farewell.

"Well, thank you," AJ said shaking the girls hand from a squatting position. The girl smiled and nodded. "What's your name?"

"My name? My name is Sora," she said.

"Well good bye Sora, I might come and see you again," AJ added giving Sora a wink before joining the two boys in the dark bathroom. "Why haven't you turned the light on?" AJ asked. They both shrugged.

"Let's go," Kurama said stepping in the bath then out the window. Hiei followed, then AJ.

"ME FIRST," AJ shouted from the cramped escape. No one had time to argue before she had jumped and landed on the escape of one sixty-one. The two followed, also entering Yusukes' poky bathroom. Kuramas' eyes twitched as he noticed the several toilet paper rolls, alcohol bottles, and various shampoos and soaps. "Ewwwww," was all AJ could say.   

"How could anything live in this disgusting pit of filth," Hiei said, lip twitching as he exited the bath only to step in a blob of conditioner, or at least that was what they presumed it was. 

"Umm.. let's just find Yusuke," Kurama said tiptoeing to the door, followed by two other nauseous demons. They stopped in the hall outside the bathroom, and looked around. 

"Which one is his room?" AJ asked already stepping towards a door. She opened the door to an empty room that she couldn't bother to examine. "Well, it might be that one, but he isn't in it."

"Really, are you sure he hasn't just disguised himself as a spec of dust or something?" Hiei said dryly, crossing his arms over his chest. Kurama glared at him. -_- 

"Maybe he's in that one," AJ said walking over to a room with the door ajar. On a large bed lay a woman with a pretty face, who was covered from the shoulders down in a large sheet. There on the room floor lay a man, laying on his front, covered from the waist to just above the knee with a shirt. AJ's eyes opened wide as her left eyes twitched. Kurama and Hiei popped their heads in and did the same. "Yuk," AJ whispered taking a step back. The man rolled over leaving himself completely bare. AJ, Kurama, and Hiei blinked

 several times.

"Oh my," Kurama whispered, covering his eyes and stepping back soon after.

"MY EYESSSS THEY BURN!!!" AJ screamed, covering her eyes even though they were tightly closed. "HELP!! THEY BURNN!!" She screamed again, running around hitting a wall every now and then. Hiei stood there watching AJ acting like a maniac and Kurama standing in the same spot, banging his gorgeous head against a wall saying " I didn't see that, I didn't." O.O

"MY EYESSSS ARE SCARRED!!SCARRRRED!! MY UNFORTUNATE VIRGIN EYES BLEMISSSSHED!! HOW THEY BURNN!! IT'S EVILL!!" AJ screeched uncovering her eyes, and running into what appeared to be the living room.  {6_6}

 "This place is strange," Kurama said glancing around the unlit room quickly then staring at the settee intently  +_+. 

"What is the problem with you two idiots?" Hiei snapped, walking over to a sliver square to turn on the light. The yellow bulb instantly turned on when a strange grunting noise came from the other side of the couch. AJ's eye twitched. T_~;;

"Yusuke," AJ said cautiously, stepping forward, Hiei and Kurama on either side. There was no answer. The three stepped forward, and when AJ saw was on the other side of the long comfy chair, she began to cough uncontrollably (AN- you know what way, when people are trying not to laugh).

"I guess, people here like to freely express themselves," Kurama said shaking his head at the thing AJ was now laughing at. It was Yusuke, his messy un-brushed head the only thing that was visible from under the yellow duck covered blanket he was holding. Hiei was biting his lip to stop himself from laughing, but AJ and Kurama were not so composed.

"Hey," said a groggy Yusuke sitting up. "What are you doing in my house? Who are you?"

"What do mean 'who are we', you saw us yesterday idiot," Hiei said joining the cackling pair on the other side of the sprit detectives makeshift bed. 

"You're a leprechaun."

"WHAT?!"

"And there the fairy and a mermaid.." Yusuke mumbled pointing to them. AJ and Kurama stopped laughing abruptly. 

"Which one of us is the mermaid?" a bewildered Kurama asked.

"You are silly, go ride your dolphin...and there is the fairy, can I have a wishhhh?" AJ smiled.

"Oh ok, I'm a fairy what is your wish?"

"Marry me fairy," Yusuke said. AJ sweatdropped, along with Hiei and Kurama who just stared. " Can I have a gagillllllion dollarssss….." 

"Umm…sorry I can't I don't know you that well."

"Okey dokey pokey" Yusuke said standing up, dropping his blankey, to reveal only a pair of plaid boxers. Kurama turned around and robot walked to the wall, and began banging his own head on it.

"Scarred…scarrrrd" AJ hissed. "SCARRRED!!! MY EYES BURN!! THEY BURNN!! PAIN!!" AJ screamed closing her eyes running unorthodoxly around the small living room. 

"COME BACK FAIRY I WANT MY WISH!!!" A semi awake Yusuke called, running after a screaming AJ.

~~~~~A while later when EVERYONE IS FULLY DRESSED!!  

Hiei and Kurama had managed to force Yusuke into his bathroom to get ready. AJ stood leaning against a wall in the family room, her arms crossed over her chest, eye twitching every so often. Kurama wouldn't sit down on any chair at all, but instead stood in the same spot facing the wall. Hiei just stood there scowling and glaring, as usual. 

"Hi guys," Yusuke said entering the room that the trio were in. AJ's eyes twitched uncomfortably, and she looked away. 

"Hello," AJ said gazing at the floor.

"Hi," Kurama said, no looking at the detective either. 

"Do I look ugly or something?" Yusuke asked, smoothing his shirt. "My clothes aren't that bad."

"I don't know if you look ugly," AJ said.

"I don't know what your clothes look like," Kurama continued.

"Well what the hell is it?" Yusuke asked. Kurama and AJ remained quiet.

"You now what it is? It is the fact that both Kurama and AJ have seen you in your underwear; they have also both seen a naked stranger on the floor of your mothers' room. While in your underwear, you wanted AJ the 'fairy' to marry you, Kurama to lend you his dolphin, and me to give ye' a pot o' gold," Hiei said really quickly.

"EXACTLY!!" Kurama and AJ screamed in unison. Yusuke stared.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Anyway, why are you guys here?"

"Take a wild guess," AJ said sarcastically. Yusuke stayed quiet. "You know why? Cause we're all going to Disney World, where Kurama will ride his dolphin and I will grant you a wish, and Hiei's pot o' gold will magically appear." she finished irritably.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow and his eyes sparkled.  His voice went all airy as he spoke, 'Disn-ney World!!?…" *starry background appear*

 "Yusuke, Botan told us to meet here for a job, she's gone to get Kuwabara." Kurama said.

*Background with little 'X___X' on it appears* Yusuke sighed loudly, "Why don't you guys sit down?" Yusuke offered.

O.O AJ stared at the couch where Yusuke had been laying. Her eyes widened. "NOOOO!!!" she screamed. 

~~~~~Koenma's office (FINALLY)

Koenma quickly finished brushing his hair when the six came into his office. 

"What is wrong with you?" Kuwabara asked closing the door behind him.

"What do you mean?" Koenma said, spinning slightly in his swivel chair, feet on desk.

"What do you mean, what do we mean," Yusuke said pointing at his face. "You're a teenager."

"SO WHAT!!!"

"Sir you really shouldn't put your feet up there," Botan said pointing to his feet. 

"Why is everyone pointing at me?" Koenma whined.

"They aren't," said Hiei directing everyone's attention to the two seemingly sleeping demons in the corner. Both AJ and Kurama were leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed.

"Shorty #2," Kuwabara said, poking AJ in the shoulder. Her foot swiftly came up and made contact with his shin. "AHHHHH!! MY LEG!!" Kuwabara screamed, stupidly hopping around. Yusuke was laughing like some kind of maniac on the floor.

"Don't I get any peace?" AJ mumbled standing up properly. "Oh, hello Koenma-sama."

"Did you hear? Koenma-SAMA!!" Koenma raved again. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I'll have to stop doing that."

"Can someone just tell us why we're here so we can go home?" Kurama complained sounding not so happy. (AN- Poooor Kurama T.T all cranky and such) 

"Oh yes," Botan said turning the light off, and pulling down a screen behind Koenma's desk.

"Oh, we're going to watch a movie, any chairs?" Yusuke asked, probably hoping for popcorn as well.

"Only that one in the corner." Yusukes' head turned quickly to see a single cushioned chair. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one that wanted it. Him and AJ ran to the chair.

"I win!!" Yusuke said diving for the chair.

"Never!!" AJ screamed jumping onto of him, then leaping on to the chair. ^_^. "Mwahahahahah!"

"Nooooo!!" Yusuke screamed from the floor, throwing his head back dramatically while AJ laughed evilly in the background. T.T 

"Umm…ok. Well here we go," Koenma said pressing the little button in his hand. On the screen popped a file name 'CASE #169330852' "Your mission is to apprehend the three I am about to show you," teenage Koenma explained. AJ leaned back in her chair, and then stuck her tongue out at a glaring Yusuke. ~.^ ~~ U.U  Koenma pressed the button again, the screen flickered.  "Number one, Yahakoto, the ice master." Onto the monitor popped a demon with waist length, silver, black tipped hair. His eyes looked dead, the pale blue lighter than a summer sky. His ears were pointy, and each bore two earrings. He had to be at least 5foot 9, maybe taller, it was difficult to tell due to the angle of the shot. 

"Revolting idiot," AJ mumbled along with some other things that were incomprehensible.  

"We have to catch a priest?" Yusuke asked, probably referring to what he was wearing.

"Well, no Yusuke," Koenma clarified. "He beat up a priest and took his robes." And in fact, Yahakoto was wearing a long loose fitting, white robe. He was smirking. "Next," Koenma said clicking the small button for the second time. "Number two, Kato, the dreamer." A woman popped onto the monitor, her curly white-blonde hair was done in two lengthy loose ponytails, on top of her head. Her lips were very red, and her grey eyes shone malevolently. Her was wearing a tight, hot red, spaghetti-strap dress that stopped just past her thighs. She had long shapely legs, which ended in lacy red shoes with in 10cm heels. And to top in all of she had her index finger pressing her bottom lip, and sported a sexy smile. Yusuke and Kuwabara were staring at the screen intently. Hiei gave them both 'you're so pathetic, I'm still better than you' looks.

"Nasty tart," AJ mumbled from the seat.

"Tart?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, a tart is someone who likes to wear tight clothes and show off their body... EVEN IF IT'S UGLY AND STUPID!!"

"Ahem!" Koenma coughed. "Next!! Donngwa a.k.a the melting shadow-"

"THE WHAT?" Yusuke asked.

"Dongwa a.k.a the melting shadow is over nine hundred years old. He is know as the melting shadow for his ability to pass through objects," AJ informed him like some kind of info button you push at a theme park.

"How can he-"

"How can he pass through objects you wonder?" AJ said leaning back on the wall, eyes closed. "It all comes from the power of the shard on his forehead. Not like it would really matter, he's powerful enough with out it. He's part fox demon part water. Born in the East of Makai, in the lands of the Shinobi." Everyone stared. "Stop staring at me." AJ said even though her eyes were closed. =_=

"How do you know all of this?" Hiei asked. ~_T

"How do I know? I just do," AJ said mysteriously wiggling her fingers in a wavy fashion. 

"OK, but-" O.O

"Coool are you physic or something?" Kuwabara asked. [o]_[o]

"No," AJ said shortly. -_-;;

"Are you sure?"

"You ask too many questions Kuwabaka."

"Welll….. Ummm," Koenma said pressing a button. Onto the monitor popped a picture of a demon starring straight forward. His large eyes were yellow with several dark red specks appearing here and there. They were cold and intelligent, and strangely beautiful all at once. His white hair was too long to fit within the photo, since it was only a waist shot. Dongwa's black streaked bangs perfectly framed two equally sized pieces on his forehead. It was obvious that he a fox, or some other kind of pointy eared animal. Two pointy black ears stood on his head, strange looking against, the mass of silver.

"KAWAIIIII!!!!!" Botan suddenly screamed. Everyone stared. "What I just think ears are cute..."

"Umm…They are I guess," Kurama said. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Koenma stared.

"They are," AJ said. "It's not like I'd say no, I have 'em." The others nodded.  

"AS I WAS SAYING!!" Koenma bellyached. "You five, will have to apprehend these three, they are in the city…somewhere. The three will try and bring back, Kazukay Inioso, but to do this they will have to get sacrifices. Inioso's grave is located on the top floor of Fuji Springs, here in Makai."

"Fuji Springs? Isn't that a five star hotel?" AJ asked.

"Yes, it is, but Fuji Springs top floor a positive chi point. It helps prevent evil chi from entering the area. So several demons and such are buried there."

"Human sacrifices?" Yusuke asked.

"Human sacrifices, demon human or otherwise. One soul of pure, one soul of light, and one of dark. It might take them a while, pure souls are hard to come by."

"It isn't always hard they can be found in the strangest places," Botan said. " Anyone of you could have a pure soul."

"How?" Yusuke asked. "We've killed."

 "Not all of what you do blemishes your soul. It is the thoughts, the chi and several other factors that determine it,' Kurama said after his period of silence. "Pure souls are special."

"Why?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Pure souls can return life, they can hold extreme power, they can do many things.."

"Can we talk about something else?" AJ asked seemingly annoyed by the subject.

"Well, you should stop talking, and start moving. Oh yes, here is your kanata AJ" Koenma said, pushing the screen back up, then handing AJ her sword.

"MY BABY!!"AJ screamed rubbing the sheathed kanata against her cheek. "I wuv' you!!"  ^_^.  Everyone blinked, several times.

 He glanced at his watch. "It's six thirteen, get going." Everyone nodded and left. BUT, not before a demi-god's face became lit up with a lopsided smile, as a blue-haired demon waved goodbye. 

~~~~~~ CITY (7am)

"Well," said Botan. "You five will have to split up to find the demons in time."

"In time?" AJ asked.

"Yes, the three are very hard to capture."

"Well, spilt us up then," AJ said yawning.

"Well, I think Yusuke and Kuwabara should look for Yahakoto, and you, Kurama and Hiei should look for Kato."

"Why do we have to look for the weak one," Hiei asked.

"Weak? Kato isn't weak, if anything Yahakoto is weak," AJ butted in. "You know why she is know as the dreamer, because she can read you dreams and nightmares, she feeds off fright…."

"Even if she can see your nightmares, what can she do?" Yusuke asked.

"She makes them appear real unfortunately, so real it can drive people mad…it has done you know," Botan said digging through a pouch she had brought along. "Here these will help you find them, once you find the one you have been assigned to, call me and I will give you a tracker for Dongwa." She handed them each a small device the size of a matchbox, covered with red, pink, and green lights, and protruding from the top was a tiny aerial. 

"And this is for…" AJ began.

"Oh, the light will turn green as you near your target, okey dokes," Botan said cheerfully. "Once you find them capture them, kill them only if you have to, if you don't get them before 10pm come to Fuji Springs. Clear?"

"Yes," the group chorused in unison. Botan smiled, slipped into an alley, mounted her oar and disappeared from sight.

~~~~ With K.A.H (Kurama, AJ and Hiei) (7: 19am)

The street began to rapidly fill up for the morning rush as Hiei began his complaining ritual.

"I am not walking among all these humans," he began in a ' they wish they were as good as me' voice.

"Fine," AJ said in an ' I AM better than you voice, stop acting like a first class idiot' tone. "Then roof hop."

"What?" 

"You know, jump from roof to roof."

"Fine," Hiei said already walking to wards an alley.

"Kurama, are you ok?" AJ asked a quiet Kurama, before following Hiei.

"How do you know all of the things you told us?" Kurama asked.

"Let's see how do I know about Dongwa, I trained with him. The stuff about you guys I'd rather not talk about…"

"You trained with him?"

"Yes, I am a fully qualified ninja, you know. I have the gear and everything. So does he. We had the same arson and assassin teacher and a bunch of other things," AJ explained climbing a fire escape after a cranky fire demon, who kept mumbling under his breath. "I'm a regular jack of all trades."

"But how do you know about us?"

"How do I know.. Sometimes I get well… well like last night Hiei got me a bit angry and..and..Ummm..." AJ said trailing off once they had reached the wide rooftop of an office building. 

"You Ummm what?" Kurama asked.

"Oh look this thingy Botan gave us is going off," she said quickly changing the subject. And in fact the small device was beeping, a green light blinking on and off.

"Are going to stand here and talk all day or are going to find that idiot?" Hiei growled not waiting for answer.

~~~~~~~ With Y.K (Yusuke and Kuwabara) (7:43)

Yusuke and Kuwabara had been wondering around aimlessly for over half an hour. 

"Urameshi, this is boring," Kuwabara complained for the millionth time. 

"I KNOW KUWABARA!!" Yusuke shouted. Kuwabara whimpered. "Let's get a shake." So off the pair went to ' Freezes''.

~~~~K.A.H (8:05am) 

Kurama, AJ and Hiei had been sprinting across rooftops for more than ten minutes, scanning the street for anyone that even vaguely resembled Kato. 

AJ stopped abruptly; her small gadget was beginning to vibrate. She slapped her forehead. "DUHH!!" NO WONDER WE CAN'T SEEEEE HER! SHE MUST BE INSIDE THIS BUILDING!!! 

"I'm not going inside these ningen infested facilities," Hiei stated, crossing his arms.

"Infested, what are they roaches?" AJ muttered.

"Practically."

"Not like you have a choice," Kurama said flatly.

"What building is this anyway?" AJ asked, looking around the void roof of the structure they stood upon.

"It's the Fare mall," Kurama clarified. "It's mainly full of shops that sell feminine products."

"Ewww, I came here before, a bunch of shoe shops, and dress boutiques…no arcades or free sausages," AJ mumbled.

" You are female, this is a shop for your kind," Hiei said as if women were a whole other race. AJ's eyes twitched. =_-

"I don't even own any dresses from choice smarty-pants," AJ said glaring  -_O.    

~The three made their way into the poorly protected building from an open office window. They had probably landed on the floors where security, managers, and other higher ranked employees were stationed. But everywhere was strangely quiet…too quiet.

Standing in front of the elevator, AJ pressed the button to go to the third floor (AN-they were on the 4th, the building has 6floors).

"I'm not going in that…..thing," Hiei said as the shinny silver doors of the elevator opened.

"Are you afraid?" AJ said slyly. *.~

"NO I AM NOT!"

"Come on Hiei, it's not as if it will eat you, besides it's quicker," Kurama said following AJ inside, his reflection weirdly distorted on the mirrored walls.

"No."

"You're just being difficult."

"Oh for Pete's sake," AJ complained after having to wave the door open yet again. "Walk then, if you don't want to come in the scary elevator," AJ said, annoyed that Hiei was being so stubborn. Hiei glared and stepped into the moving cube. The elevator lurched, and Hiei's eyes widened. AJ snickered.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!!" Hiei snapped holding onto the elevator railing for dear life. Kurama giggled ^_^.  O.- 

~~After only a few seconds they arrived on the third floor. The ground was completely covered. Covered in the bodies of still, unblinking ningens.

~~~~Y.K (8:13am)

Yusuke and Kuwabara were on their fourth milkshakes when a small beeping began. 

"Awwww," Yusuke whined putting down his empty glass. "And the light is green so he has to be pretty close. Now we have to find that guy…"

"You mean that guy," Kuwabara said. Yusuke only got a glimpse of black and silver but he didn't really care. Not paying $1.35. the two exited the refreshment shop, and fought through the swarm, following the lone silver tresses, that shone between the bustling morning crowds.

~~~ K.A.H. (8:14am)

They all stood still for a minute, staring at the people that littered the spotless department tiles.

"Look at their eyes," AJ whispered. "They're all open, and they're so still."

"What's wrong with them?" Hiei asked, turning a woman over with his foot. Kurama slapped him on the arm. 

"She has been, she might still be here," Kurama said, the only one speaking at regular volume. All the bodies were deadly still, staring straight forward into space. Most of them were women, slumped over in dressing rooms, draped over make-up counters, or just sprawled out on the floor. AJ moved close to one of Kato's victims, looking at the young woman from the side. Her eyes were clouded over.

"Creepy," AJ muttered, standing up straight.

"Still not pale enough dear," came a voice from 'Shy'. " I look even better in a light pink."

"Shy?" Hiei whispered, "Why name a shop after human emotions."

"It's a make-up shop, they sell perfume, soaps, beauty products and handbags as well," AJ said intelligently.

"I thought you didn't like those kind of things," Kurama said.

"I don't I just come here with Hana sometimes ok," AJ said crossing her arms. "Well are going to move in or what?"

"Of course we are, are you incompetent or mentally ill," Hiei said, walking towards the shop avoiding the thickening mass of bodies.

"I'm as mentally ill as you are Hiei, did I just say that? That must mean I should be locked up in a padded, room all alone, because of my multiple grumpy personalities. And go to therapy 'cause I don't love anyone, and no one loves me, or do I. And all I can do is complain, and say 'Hn, I don't like you, you dodey head," AJ retaliated, grinning all the way. Kurama was smiling, probably wondering why Hiei didn't decapitate her here and now. All Hiei did was continue walking, showing no emotions what-so-ever. 

~~~Y.K (8:25am)

Yusuke and Kuwabara were running through the hindrance that separated them from Yahakoto, being bombarded with cuss words from the annoyed pedestrians that were manner concerned. 

"HEY YOU!!!" Yusuke shouted uselessly. "STOP!!" Yusuke had long out run a slow Kuwabara who had given up, five minutes ago. Yusuke turned a corner after the ice master, finding himself in an empty, foul smelling alley, littered with garbage. Before him stood Yahakoto. 

Yahakoto looked too gorgeous to be surrounded by such rubbish. His silver hair shone blindingly in the daylight, whipping about his face, strands covering those ghostly blue eyes. He wasn't as tall as the picture led him to believe, for Yahakoto was only a little taller than Kuwabara. 

"Hello, young sprit detective," Yahakoto said, making Yusuke jump. Yusuke had expected some frightfully deep voice, but the tone of the one before him was gentle, almost angelic. Also to Yusuke surprise, the ice master looked as young as him and was now smiling, ever…so…sweetly.

~~~~~K.A.H (8:35am)

AJ was now hiding on the left side of aisle three of 'Shy', 'FACIAL AND BODY SCRUBS'. Kurama and Hiei were on the right.

"Yes miss," came a voice, that's sounded panicked, afraid. "Just a moment."

"Hurry," the voice from earlier replied, " I have much to do." AJ made a gagging noise at the woman's voice. It was all sugary, and sweet…disgusting.

The woman turned around quickly, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. AJ's eyes widened. The woman smiled and began walking towards them, her shoes tapping the cream tiles softly. Aisle one, Aisle two, and now Aisle three. She turned her head to the right, where she should have seen two demons, but instead stared straight down the section to the lipstick counter. 

~~~~Y. K (8:40am)

A panting Kuwabara had now arrived, gazing with suspicion at Yahakoto. 

"Hey pretty-boy, I Kazuma Kuwabara am here to kick your butt!!" Kuwabara said. "SPIRIT SWORD!!" His sword of sprit energy appeared, he held it out of his proudly as he gave a vain grin. Yusuke shook his head in embarrassment for his orange haired friend. The stunning one before them gave a hollow kind of laugh. He stopped laughing suddenly and glared at the two before him.

"So weak inexperienced detective, are you here to capture me?" Yahakoto taunted, still in his priest robes.

"WHO YOU CALLING WEAK A-HOLE!!" Yusuke screeched dangerously, putting a foot forward.

"You detective little-old-you.."

~~~~~K.A.H (8:41am)

"You idiot you had to make that ridiculous noise didn't you?" Hiei hissed from behind 'Shy's' lipstick counter.

"I'm sorry," AJ said apologetically, quietly pushing the body of one of the blank faced salespeople from behind the counter. Kurama, Hiei and AJ were crouched behind the lipstick counter, surrounded by five salesgirls, all dressed in purple skirt suits, all blank faced. "Gomen, Gomen."

"Now what do we do?" Hiei asked, even though his question was directed at Kurama. Kurama had his chin in his hand and was staring off. "Fox," Hiei said moving slightly. His sheathed kanata knocked three lipstick tubes to the floor. Three sets of eyes opened to their extent as, a trio of lip make-up hit the floor, seemingly bouncing, then rolling past the end of the counter, into the open. . "Oh shit," Hiei mumbled. Tapping of heels grew louder.

"Wonderful, just wonderful," Kurama muttered. All three of them jumped from behind the counter, accidentally landing on the body of a geeky-looking, skinny boy who was curled in a foetal position. 

"Sorry mate," AJ said stepping over him. 

The holder of unnaturally cherry red lips curled her springy white-blonde hair around her finger. Painted white nails perfectly manicured.

"Hello sea lass'" she said, 8cm heels staying still on the floor. "How are you?"

AJ smiled, and straightened her tie. "I'm Ok Kato?"

~~~~Y.K (8:51am)

Yusuke had blown when his enemy had called him weak, and they were now hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

"SLOWWW DOWN URAMESHII!!!" Kuwabara shrieked, finding it difficult to keep up with Yusuke and Yahakoto. Yusuke couldn't be bothered to slow down, even he was already one roof away from Yahakoto, he wasn't going to slow down and fall further behind. Yahakoto was fast, and jumped with extreme ease from building to building, white robes and silver hair billowing out behind him.  

"Is this the best they have?" Yahakoto asked stopping on a wide void rooftop, hair settling seconds after.

"Afraid to fight me, the weak Urameshi?" Yusuke asked, landing unsteadily after him. The one opposite him chuckled.

"Afraid to fight YOU?!"

Kuwabara landed, on the very edge of the roof and tripped face first onto the cement. "YOU SHOULD BE!! SPIRT GUN!!!" Yusuke shouted, missing Yahakoto by a long shot. The blue-eyed one laughed. Yusuke knew it was a dumb shot, just done out of anger, perhaps embarrassment. His gun had created a hole in the top floor of the building they were on.

"Thank you," Yahakoto said jumping through the hole, and shooting out of site. Kuwabara and Yusuke glanced at each other and followed.

~~~~~K.A.H (8:52am) 

Everyone had been quiet for a minute, Kurama and Hiei trying to analyse why their enemy had a nickname for their new ally.

"Awwww, that's sooo cute," Kato said putting her hands on her cheeks and shaking her head. Her curls bounced as she did this, her fair hair shorter than in the photo. She was wearing a periwinkle skirt-suit without the jacket, and an extremely short skirt. Her grey eyes were just as dazzling and her purple high-heeled shoes perfectly matched her outfit. "Our little lass' has a boyfriend, not just one two!!!" AJ face vaulted.

"SHUT UP KATO!!" AJ screamed brandishing a fist.

"Awwwww…." She didn't finish before Hiei punched her hard in the cheek, and she flew across the room. She sat up and rubbed her bruised cheek, her eyes darkened and became a coal black.

"I don't think that helped much," said Kurama stepping back.

~~~~Y.K (8:53am)

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran down a series of steps after Yahakoto. The ice master finally exited the staircase and ran off through a sea of bodies (AN-guess where they are ^.^).As far as Yusuke could tell they were in some kind of mall or department store. 

"What's with all the bodies on the floor?" Kuwabara asked as if his companion knew more about the situation than he did. 

"How would I know?" Yusuke asked, stepping over another body. "Where did that jerk go?"

"Who is this jerk?" Yahakoto asked, from the entrance of some kind of beauty Shoppe.

"YOU ARE!!" Yusuke screamed a vein bulging in his head. Yahakoto laughed and ran off into the store, white robes trailing along.

"Arggggg!! Are just going to stand here?" Kuwabara asked cheesily, but unfortunately Yusuke was already gone. The orange-haired fool followed Yusuke into the shop, banging over several mini-display stands, and narrowly avoiding bodies of customers and salespeople.  

"Am I supposed to be running, this only quick walking," Yahakoto taunted, gliding down aisles with ease. He suddenly stopped, but Yusuke clumsily slipped along the tiles and tripped over his enemy's outstretched foot.  
  
Kuwabara soon caught up, spirit sword in hand, panting like some kind of old woman. Yusuke quickly got up and shuffled away backwards, banging into something, a something called AJ.  
  
  
~~~~K.A.H.Y.K (with Kurama, AJ, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabaka…I mean KuwabaRa) (9am) 

AJ and Yahakoto were glaring knives at each other, both with their arms crossed tightly over their chests.  
  
 "Yahakoto you But-head," Kato said standing up, "What are you doing?"  
  
 "I'm not doing anything Bevus," Yahakoto said standing next to a shifty eyed ( U.U ) Kato. "Why is SHE here?" he added saying the 'she' very loudly.  
  


 "I don't know numbskull."

"You don't know much do you airhead." They stood there for five more minutes arguing as the five others in the room sweatdropped.   
  


 "How do they know you?" Hiei asked grabbing AJ by the collar.  
  
 "I worked for them idiot," AJ said not showing fear or worry.  
  
 "Worked for them? How?"  
  
"Oh look it's a miracle, something the almighty Hiei doesn't know, has hell frozen over? They hired me to kill a business partner," AJ said sarcastically. 

  
"You're an assassin as well?" Kurama asked bringing Hiei's arms down.  
  
 "Yeah, 'jack of all trades remember'"

  
"Well, I guess so…"

 "Are we actually going to fight today?" Yusuke asked impatiently.

"FINE!!" Kato and Yahakoto shouted.  
  
 "AJ are you ready!!" Yahakoto shouted, getting into fighting stance.  
  
 "Leave me alone Yahakoto," AJ whined.

"AJ," Yusuke started. "This your job to beat them up…"

"Oh yeah...."  
  
"Awwww. Poor sea lass' with her three boyfriends, is confused," Kato said curling her hair again.   
  
No one had time to say a thing before AJ had run up to Kato and punched her hard in the face, she slid across the floor and rubbed both bruised cheeks. Yahakoto tried to punch her, but she ducked and kicked him hard in the stomach, leaving a footprint on his white wrap. 

"Ouch AJ," Kato moaned from the floor, "You kicked me."

Kurama, AJ and Hiei were chasing Yahakoto who had not yet used his powers on anyone. Kurama had nearly severed Yahakoto's arm with his rose whip.

"I don't fight girls," Kuwabara announced. 

"And I don't fight idiots," Kato said.

"Well I fight girls, boys, demons, whatever," Yusuke said, swinging a punch at Kato. She sighed, ducked and kicked him in the ribs with her pointy-heeled shoe. Yusuke slid along the floor gripping his bleeding side. "What the," Yusuke mumbled looking at his blood stained hands. It was only a flesh wound though.

"Don't you just love my shoes," Kato said pointing her toes, and moving her foot to various angles. Kuwabara sweatdropped.  
  
~Yahakoto's robes were now stained with blood from the many gashes he had received. 

"He doesn't even look like an ice demon? So how can he be an ice-" Kurama began from the top of a shelf, before being thrown off by a screaming Kuwabara.

"He isn't an ice demon, or apparition or whatever, he's a water demon who just changes the form of H2O," AJ said jumping to yet another shelf full of eye shadow and blush. 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT IDIOT!!" Hiei shouted from the end of the ledge. 

"URAMESHI!!URAMESI'S ACTING ALL WEIRD!!!" Kuwabara screamed stupidly.

"So," AJ said, "doesn't he always act weird…"

"Well yeah…. BUT WEIRDER THAN USUAL!!" Kurama glanced across the room where Yusuke lay, motionless, staring into space. 

"You see, Kato's victims are unable to fight back usually, it's sad…"

AJ's and Kurama's attention was soon turned to Hiei and Yahakoto who were fighting in about 12inches of water. Hiei hit Yahakoto in the stomach and he flew across the room landing in the H2O, he smirked, and touched the submerged tiles. 

"Where did the water come from?" Kuwabara asked. Kato sat on the lipstick counter muttering to her self.

"Yahakoto is a water demon Kuwabara," Kurama said, joining Hiei, Yusuke, AJ and Kuwabara in the sloshing wet mass. Yahakoto began laughing maniacally, and the water became still, as if frozen in time. It started, sounding like the popping of Rice Crispys', it was then too quick for any of them to react. 

"What the?" Kuwabara said sloshing over to Yusuke, somehow tripping AJ in the process. Yusuke sat up; his hair saturated, and looked around. AJ was growling and wringing her sleeve.

"AJ looks like one of those girls in a wet T-shirt contest!!" Yusuke said stupidly.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" a soaking AJ screamed. She was completely drenched, and her hair and clothes clung to her body. Kneeling in the water, she glared at a laughing Yusuke. The freezing water was moving rapidly, and before they knew it, their legs were frozen to the floor.

"Yay," Kato said dryly, trying on blush from her previous position. Yusuke blinked and tried to get up, but he frozen from the waist down.  

"Idiot," AJ mumbled. Yahakoto began laughing crazily.

"Shut up nincompoop, you can't even cackle properly," Kato complained, trying on a darker eye shadow.

" I AM NOT A NINCOMPOOP, FATHEAD!!!" Yahakoto screamed, advancing on the curly haired young woman. They began bickering as everyone sweatdropped. 

"Now there's sibling rivalry to the max," AJ said shaking her wet head.

"They are brother and sister?" Hiei asked.

"Yep," AJ said, awkwardly unsheathing her kanata. She began hacking away at the ice beneath her.

"Don't be stupid shorty#2, your flimsy little sword could never crack that ice," Kuwabara said, summoning his spirit sword. "But I can!!!" he said dramatically plunging the sword towards the ice. The spirit sword was about as useful as a toothpick; the energy merely bounced off the ice and destroyed a shelf in the background. "Ooooops."  ^_^;;;

"I thought she was supposed to be the one with the stupid sword," Kurama said brightly, even though his feet were embedded in more than 10inches of ice. 

"Welllll, what do we do?" Yusuke asked still staring at AJ.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!!!!" AJ screamed, shaking her fist at a gawking Yusuke. "Well at least wet my hair lies flat….." she mumbled, stopping her ice chiselling briefly. 

"That isn't doing much," Hiei said.

"It was better when you were quiet," AJ spat. Raising her kanata she stabbed the ice, and an all mighty crack appeared. She smirked. Stabbing the ice around her feet again it shattered. She stood up and smirked at Kuwabara and Hiei, hair still dripping, and sheathed her kanata. " MWAHHAHAHAHAA, my little sword got me out first…. EVEN IF IT WASN'T DOING MUCHHH!!!" She screamed in Hiei's face. He blinked.

"Well get us out then," Hiei said looking at the ice then AJ.

"Why should I? I'll get Kurama out first he didn't say anything about my 'dinky sword'," she said placidly walking or rather sliding over to Kurama. 

"Thank you AJ," Kurama said smiling.

"I didn't say anything about your sword," Yusuke moaned. 

"You were looking at me strangely Hentai," AJ said, Yusuke turned his head quickly.

After everyone was out, they all shook their heads surprised that Kato and Yahakoto were still fighting.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO BAKA'S?" Hiei shouted at the two demons that were fighting at the lipstick counter. They stopped to look at him and blinked.

"SPIRIT GUN!!!" Yusuke shouted, without warning, demolishing most of the makeup counter and slamming the bickering youkai into the opposite wall. Yahakoto's eyes narrowed as he peeled himself from the wall, and Kato did the same, her eyes a familiar coal black. All the ice on floor began to melt, and the water that remained mysteriously vanished O.O . 

"Weird," AJ said, either referring to the disappearing water, or the fact that Kato's clothes were still perfect and wrinkle free. She smirked, she looked o' so' dangerous. Retrieving a compact she opened it, and pulled out Ninja stars and pinned Kuwabara and Yusuke to the walls.

"HEEEEEY!!!" Yusuke blabbered thrashing on the wall.

Kato stepped forward, smiling even wider. "I've already turned his nightmares on him, and the orange-haired one has too little mind to read. So, it shall be only you three this time…look at all of the fools scattered on the floor of this place, all dreaming. But, but you shall not be so lucky as to dream…" Kato said, her voice suddenly sounded strangely hollow.

"Cut the crap Kato,' AJ said pulling out her kanata.

"What's she doing?" asked a sword bearing Hiei to a whip holding Kurama.

"She's going to try and read our dreams Hiei," Kurama explained.

The white-blonde put her hands in front of her.  "All of you fear death, not your own but of the ones you love, it's funny. And the word of the day is 'please'," Kato began to hum sweetly, then started to sing:

Oh weak ones' of weak mind,

I shall peer inside to look and find

See what thee most fear,

For terror lurks ever near.

Hiei didn't have time to comment on how stupid she sounded, Kurama didn't have time stop and explain, and AJ didn't have time to give info that no one knew before the world went black for all of them.

~~~What Hiei is seeing~~~~

Hiei stood in a large tree watching a beautiful young woman walk by. Her blue hair floated in the breeze, as she smiled her charming smile. Hiei watched from a distance as usual, not wanting to spoil anything for her. The sun shone, and Kurama ran up to her, smiling. 'Goody goody fox' Hiei thought. 'Oh look Yusuke and that orange haired idiot, he's probably going to flirt with her.' How right Hiei was, immediately Kuwabara began flirting with his sister, too nice to say anything. Suddenly the sky darkened and rain begins to fall, no not rain, snow and ice. The land is soon covered. Yukina begins running from unknown danger, but Hiei cannot assist, he watched helplessly as his sister neared a cliff. Everything goes black. Images pop in and out of his mind. Kurama is running towards Yukina. He falls to the ground, bleeding, dead. Yusuke follows, tripping, he somehow rolls over, hand over a hole in his stomach. Kuwabara runs, only he can save her now. But he stops; a sword comes through his rib cage, exiting the other side. Yukina's eyes widen, she whispers as she cries… "How Hiei you were their friend?" 'What does she mean?' Hiei wonders, he looks down to his hands covered in blood.. 'No' everything is black again. Yukina appears, lying motionless in the snow, her brother runs to her. "Yukina, Yukina get up, PLEASE YUKINA!" he pleads she doesn't move. She's dead, his kanata at her side. Hiei shakes his head and backs away slowly, further and further. Further more until he falls, plummets from the familiar edge of an ice laden cliff. Still not on the ground falling, Yukina's sweet voice calling, pleading, saying she was his friend. Her body flashed before his eyes, cold and still. He had killed his best friend and his sister. Someone was beside him, falling to, he wasn't alone. 

~~~~What Kurama sees ~~~~

Shiori laughs at her son's jokes. Kurama smiles, he loves to see his mother happy. He's in the kitchen his mom is making his favourite breakfast, giving him another serving. Theirs is a knock at the door. Shiori asks her son to get it.

"Hello Kurama," says the one at the door. It's AJ she smiles. But there isn't only her, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei stand behind her.

"Oh yes Shuuichi, I invited your friends for breakfast," Shiori says, in her baby blue apron. 

Everyone sits in the kitchen calmly talking and eating breakfast….. when Kurama starts to hear things.

"_Oh little Shuuichi, and his pretty little friends, oh look he has a new one. Oh and this one is a girl," _the voice says, amused.

" _Leave me alone, it's none of your business who or what gender my friends are,"_ Kurama replies mentally.

"_Oh yes it is, I'm getting so bored of being all cooped up with you Shuuichi," _Youko Kurama says, his voice sounding dangerous.

"Are you ok?" AJ asks looking at Kurama from across the island in the kitchen. Hiei is staring as well.

"I'm fine," Kurama says rubbing his head.

_"Awww, they care that's so sweet,"_ Youko Kurama continues. _"Good bye…..Shuuichi."_

Kurama screams and throws his head back in pain. He stands up, knocking his stool to the floor. Shiori, AJ, Hiei and Yusuke are on their feet.

"Shuuichi!! Shuuichi!!" Shiori screams running over to her son's side.

"Stop!! STOP!!!!" Kurama screams, as Youko Kurama laughs at him and his pain. He falls to the ground. His body burns, as he received a blow to the head.

"Awww. Poor little Shuuichi," Youko Kurama says standing before him. "Lonely with out me?" His golden eyes glint. "Oh look there is this things new little friend," he says stepping towards AJ.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!!" AJ shouts.

"Hmm, look someone actually thinks you're their friend."

"Kurama get up!!" Hiei shouts.

"Shuuichi, what's happening?" Shiori screams. Youko Kurama walks slowly over to an unguarded Shiori and grabs her neck, hoisting her into the air.

"It was because of you wrench," Youko Kurama booms, as Shiori claws at his hand uselessly. "Because of you I couldn't leave, because HE was worried about you. He won't have to worry anymore…" Youko finishes. A loud crack is herd, and Shiori drops to the floor. "So sad," he says, wiping his hand on his victims' hair.

"You bastard," Yusuke growls.  
  
"Miss Shiori…Miss Shiori get up, Miss. Shiori!!" AJ screams, her face stricken with panic.   

"No," Kurama moans, crawling over to his mothers' dead body. "Please mother…"

Youko Kurama finishes them all quickly. A skilfully slashed rose whip has dismembered Yusuke and Kuwabara lies on the floor, drained by the bloodsucker plant.

"Awww," Youko Kurama says slyly, holding AJ and Hiei against the wall by their small necks. "The small on is friends with our little Shuuichi here."

"You bastard, rot in hell," AJ gasps.

Hiei digs his claws into Youko's hand, gasping for breath. 

"Let them go, please," Kurama begs from the floor, the wide gash on his head bleeding profusely. "No one else."

Youko Kurama kicks him in the side and he slides across the floor. "Please get up Kurama," AJ begs, her hair sticking up more than usual. Her head drops and her eyes are hidden. "Please…."

~~~~~What AJ sees

A ten year old sits in a dark room. Her brother to her back. 

"Touya, Touya get up," the ten year old pleads. Her green eyes, beginning to water. "Please Touya."

"AJ DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" the twelve-year-old redhead screams, slapping his sister away.

"Touya…"

"It's all your fault."

"AJ," the voice of a young woman calls. "AJ, where are you?"

"AJ, we're waiting," the voice of a man echoes. 

AJ sits on the ground, her knees facing each other. Her shorter blue hair rising in the breeze. Touya walks away, until only his outline is visible. 

"TOUYA COME BACK!!" AJ screams. "TOUYA!!!!!! COME BACK!!!"

Three black silhouettes stand together leaving AJ alone…all alone. The darkness swallows her, plunging her four years forward.

"AJ!!!" Kurama shouts, running towards her, followed by Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hey guys," AJ says running to meet them in the middle. "What's up?"

"Not much," Hiei says in his usual dry manner. They all talk, speaking about pointless things.

"Why AJ, how could you kill us?" a distant voice asks. "We loved you."

"I didn't, I didn't, you forgave me, I do love you…" AJ says holding her head. The four visitors stare at her with disgust, all but Kurama, back away slowly, joining the three other silhouettes. AJ looks to him with pleading eyes. She slaps her across the floor, but a fourteen year-old AJ disappears, and ten year old, still freckled AJ hit the wall.

"We hate you," Mrs. Daritajo says coldly, the outline of her hair blowing ghostly in the wind.

"MOM PLEASE!! FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE!!" AJ begs reaching for her family on her hands and knees. "PLEASE!!" Something knocks her to the wall again. She looks up into the dark, a lone patch of light in the far corner. The room becomes white, filled with blinding light. 

"Why….why?" Yusuke asks from the floor. He stays still for a moment then falls to the flooring. Seven bodies lay lifeless on the white ground, blood oozing slowly from nearly all the curled up bodies. Kurama lays on his side, his whip in hand, a slash across his stomach. Hiei lies on his stomach, his kanata in his back. Kuwabara is sprawled out on the floor, deep gashed on his chest. And Touya…Touya lays untouched, and plain eyes on the floor, orbs still open staring off, Mrs. And Mr. Daritajo are leaning against the plain wall, eyes closed, empty shells. 

"Please get up," a ten-year-old AJ pleads again, stars streaming down her flushed face. "Dad, please, please…" she begs now crawling towards Kurama. "Kurama, get up, GET UP!!" she orders shaking the cadaver as hard as she could. It's her fault...all her fault. The floor opens and sucks her in, she's falling through darkness, alone…all alone.

She hits the ground, the land covered in ice. Her body screams from the impact, AJ stands up, trying to recover. The ground beneath her collapsed, she was falling again, still ten years old. But she wasn't alone.

"HIEI!!!" She screams trying to reach for him. "HIEI!!!!" He looks at her his eyes wide with surprise. 

"How are you here?" he asks, "HOW!!"

" I don't know!!!" AJ screams.

"What happened to your eyes….they're blue," Hiei finished quietly.

"This isn't real," AJ whispered. "Not   real, not real not real, not real," she begins to chant.

She put her hands out in front of her, and the ground far below disappeared. " Not real, not real," she said again. A void appeared, sucking the ice into it, the land, the people, everything. "It can't be," AJ said.

"What's happening to you?" Hiei screamed, descending through nothingness, his cape only now whipping out behind him (AN- I think it's a cape, that thing he takes off when he fights, maybe it's a cloak -_-;) "Your old now, you were young then!!! What's happening!!"

"IT'S NOT REAL!! NONE OF IT IS!!!" a fourteen-year-old AJ screamed, her hair trailing behind her. She rubbed her eyes, they stung even in nightmares. "NIGHTMARES AREN'T TRUE THEY'RE ONLY REFLECTIONS HIEI!!!" she shouted her currently green eyes showing concern.

"WHAT DO YOU-" Hiei tried to ask. But didn't finish, before they hit, hit the endless white that surrounded them and broke through. "WHAT THE!!" They had fallen into Kurama's disarrayed kitchen, with a bleeding Kurama on the floor.

"Hello," said a voice. Hiei's face froze.

"Youko…" 

"And Shuuichi's new little friend," Youko Kurama said motioning towards AJ.

"Piss off," AJ growled, walking over to dazed looking Kurama. "Kurama get up," AJ said helping Kurama off the floor. Hiei still stood fixed to the spot, gazing at a silver haired fox youkai. "HIEI MOVE YOUR SORRY ASS!!" AJ shouted, half walking, half dragging Kurama to the edge of the kitchen. Youko Kurama headed them off. 

"Where are you going dear," he asked slapping AJ across the face. She closed her eyes tightly as her lip began to bleed. When she opened them they were a frightening icy blue.

"Wherever I damn well please," she responded slapping Youko across the face, sending his flying into a wall. She smirked, had dragged Kurama across the room.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Hiei asked looking from AJ to an unconscious Youko Kurama.

"This isn't real remember."

"Oh yeah."

AJ began mumbling under her breath, and am ear-splitting crack echoed throughout the crowded 'kitchen'. A hole appeared under Shiori and sucked her down, followed by 'AJ', 'Hiei', Yusuke, Kuwabara and the entire contents of the kitchen. All that is left, is endless white.

"AJ what happened?" Kurama asked.

"We're in nothingness," AJ said softly.

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Don't ask," she said kneeling, and then placing her palm on the ground. "Oh weak ones' of weak mind, I shall peer inside to look and find. See what thee most fear, For terror lurks ever near." She stood up and looked into the distance, where Hiei was gazing. A gagged black line appeared in the remoteness, splitting their world in half. 

~~~Regular POV~~~~

Yusuke was still trashing from the wall, while Kuwabara hung still staring at the three that hadn't moved for nearly an hour.

"Do you think they're dead Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked uncertainly. " 'Cause they haven't moved for a while."

Yusuke stopped his floundering and blinked. "How can they be dead, they're still breathing."

"But they aren't blinking."

"They aren't dead you numbskull," Kato said taking a pause from arguing with her brother. "They're dreaming."

"What kind of bad guys are you?" Yusuke asked raising an eyebrow. "While we, the good guys, are unable to move you have to make your getaway or whatever. Leave… or do something exciting."

"We haven't decided who has to find what kind of soul yet," a pouting Yahakoto said, crossing his arms.

AJ sat up and looked around quickly, her green eyes surveying her surroundings quickly. Kurama and Hiei followed doing the same.  

"YOU BITCH!!" Hiei growled, charging at Kato with his kanata. Kato's grey eyes widened waiting for Hiei's blow, but he didn't get the chance. 

Somehow AJ had managed to get up, unsheathe her kanata, outrun Hiei and pin Kato to the makeup counter before Hiei could get within stabbing distance.  Everyone's eyes opened wide.

"Wow," was all Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara could say. AJ's kanata had gone clean through Kato's shoulder restraining her to the cosmetics counter she seemed to love so much. Yahakoto gasped, but didn't have long to wonder what his sister was going through before Kurama and Hiei, nearly severed his arms.

Both demons passed out before any of them could get a word in.

~~~~~~~Koenma's office (1pm)

AJ had only said four words since she rendered Kato unconscious, 'Don't talk to me'. Yusuke and Kurama were dragging Yahakoto and Kuwabara carried Kato over his shoulder. Kurama and Hiei kept glancing at AJ, they were both still confused why her eyes were blue, and how she got them to wake up. Kuwabara kept on asking her what was wrong with her eyes, and why she was quiet; all she did in cold response was light his foot on fire.

~ "Good job guys," Botan said, after two ogres dragged their recent catch away. "You got them a lot quicker than expected," she added, shoving the five into the office.

"Hello," a teenage Koenma said from behind his cluttered desk. "How'd it go?"

No one answered. Kurama just stared at his feet as if they held answers he was waiting for. Hiei just stood with his arms crossed over his chest, resting on the wall. Yusuke and Kuwabara remained silent - for once- repeatedly kicking the floor. AJ stood in the corner, her deadly looking blue eyes, glinting disturbingly in the light. Botan and Koenma glanced at each other and shrugged.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!" Kuwabara and Yusuke screamed.

"First of all that hot lady, makes me fall asleep and dream about horrible things!!!-" Yusuke shouts.  
  
 "YEAH!!!! Then shorty #2's eyes change and she's giving off this strange chi…..SHE'S CREEPING ME OUT!!!!!!" Kuwabara screamed backing Yusuke up.

"nothing wrong with AJ's eyes, they look kind of cool," Yusuke mumbled in the background.

"WHAT!!!! AND SHE LIT MY FOOT ON FIRE!!"

"Should have lit your head on fire again," Hiei mumbled.  
  
 "WHAAAAAT DID YOU SAY!!!"  
  
 "The part of your brain, related with hearing is also missing I see…"

 "I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!!!"

"What are you going to do, hit me with your stupid sword?"

"SHUT UP!!" Koenma commanded. Everyone stared at him. "Now," he said in a calmer tone, "What's wrong?" Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara opened their mouths. "WAIT!!! Kuwabara why don't you go first." Hiei scowled.

"Well, you see, shorty#2 did this weird thing with her eyes, and she lit my foot on fire…" Kuwabara said quickly.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Koenma asked turning to look at AJ. He looked, or rather, stared at her enchanting blue eyes for a whole minute before Botan waved her hand in front of his face. "*Ahem* well, I don't see anything wrong with them."  

"They look creepy and weird," Kuwabara said turning to look at a 'death glaring' AJ. He shuddered.

"I think they make her look c-" Koenma started before he realised what he was saying. "Umm…well AJ can you do anything about your eyes?" AJ didn't answer, but remained string out the window. Kurama waved a hand slowly in front of her face. She grabbed his hand, blinked repeatedly then slowly turned to look at him.

She turned her head to stare at him, her blue eyes locking with green. "Yes Kurama," AJ said. Kurama blushed at the fact that AJ was still holding his hand.  
  
 "Koenma wanted to talk to you," Kurama said slowly, still red at the hand-holding. He stared at AJ's hand holding his and smiled a little. Hiei raised and eyebrow and gave a sort of 'Hmph'.

"Oh sorry Kurama," AJ said smiling, gently letting go of his hand. "Yes Koenma- sa-" AJ began, until she saw Botan shaking her head in a vigorous 'no' motion. "Ummm yes Koenma Sir," the sweatdropping demon said, recovering quickly.

"Ummm…Kuwabara doesn't like the way your eyes look…" Koenma said uncomfortably.

"Oh, I see," AJ said in a fake 'concerned' voice. "Well," she continued in an o-so-obvious voice, "He doesn't have to look at me."

Koenma sweatdropped. " YOU LOOK SCARY!!…. AND YOU FEEL SCARY!!" Kuwabara shouted waving his hands around stupidly.

"Just do something about them," Hiei said in his usual monotone voice.

"WHY SHOULD I!!" AJ shouted.

"CAUSE I SAID SO!!"  
  
 "SO WHAT!!"

"ARGG!! JUST CHANGE THEM!!!"

AJ and Hiei began a fully-fledged argument that went on for a good fifteen minutes.

"Anyone want to play cards?" Botan asked pulling a deck out of nowhere. Everyone nodded and sat in a corner to play a game of blackjack. 

"FINE!!" AJ shouted, stalking off to the corner where the others were playing.

"FINER!!!!" Hiei shouted stomping loudly off into the other corner.

"KURAMA!!" AJ shouted, glacial orbs flashing oddly. Kurama turned around slowly, to face a cranky looking AJ who was less than two inches from his face. They both blinked and blushed, separating themselves quickly. "Kurama, hit me," AJ said casually closing her eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" Kurama said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

" Hit me," AJ repeated.

"Are you sure?" Kurama said sounding a little worried.  
  
 "KURAMA!!! JUST HIT HER!!" Everyone screamed. Kurama closed his eyes and slapped AJ across the face.

AJ's head turned to the side, and her eyes were closed as tight as they could go. Her eyes popped open, "Hey thanks Kurama," a green-eyed AJ said casually, rubbing her eyes. Everyone stared, agape at her calmness. "Soooo, LET'S GET DONGWA!!!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"How'd you do that?" Yusuke asked nearly poking her eyes out.

"I just did."

"Umm…well I'll give you five a short briefing," Koenma said, binky bouncing as he spoke. "Well, Dongwa has already left NingenKai, so you'll just have to wait for him to show up at Fuji Springs. That'll be around 10pm."

"But it's only two-thirteen," Yusuke said grabbing Kurama's wrist violently, and jabbing at the small faced watch. 

"So."

"WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR MORE THAN SEVEN HOURS TODDLER!!!"

"Well yeah," Koenma said plainly, taking a seat in his comfy swivel chair. "Well Botan will take you to Fuji Springs where you shall await Dongwa. Try not to kill him, we want to get some info." 

"Why don't you just ask shorty #2?" Kuwabara said pointing a finger at a glaring AJ.

"Well we need to charge him and everything you see….."

"I still bet AJ knows," Yusuke continued smiling madly, slapping a hand on Koenma's desk, as if he was about to place money on the statement. AJ shook her head in embarrassment for Yusuke. "STILL I BET!!"

AJ and Kurama yawned loudly in unison, and received questioning glances. Hiei raised an eyebrow and made a ' FOR KAMI'S SAKE I'M DEFINITELY BETTER THAN YOU NOW, I DON'T YAWN OR MAKE WEIRD NOISES' face.

"WHAT!!" the irritable pair shouted.

"Are you two tired by any chance?" Botan asked uselessly, standing to the right of AJ. The sleepy pair face-vaulted. 

"Never, why would we be tired when we were woken up at around five in the morning?" AJ said rubbing her head, her voice full of about five cups of sarcasm.

"Oh, ok."

"I was awake long before both of you," Hiei snobed. 

"SO!! YOU'RE NEARLY ALWAYS AWAKE!!" Kurama shouted. "US MERE USELESS MORTALS NEED OUR BEAUTY SLEEP AND TIME FOR OUR TINY BRAINS TO REST OR WE GET CRANKY!!"

"Not like Kurama needs any beauty sleep," Botan whispered, nudging AJ in the side, moving her eyebrows up and down, with a sly grin.

AJ fell on her side and pointed at the oar-rider in a jerky fashion as if she was about to poke her. Her eyebrow was raised as she faced a gaping Botan. "OWWWEY BOTAN!!! I HAVE FEELING IN MY RIBS!! OH CRAP YOUR EYEBROWS ARE SPASMING!!" Botan hung her head as everyone stared.

~~~~!! Fuji Springs !!~~~~  (9:50PM)

Botan was thoroughly embarrassed for the next half hour, and wouldn't even look any of them in the eye when she dropped them off.

None of them had been given the privilege to see the inside of this wonderful 5star hotel. No. All they got to see was the TOP of the wonderful 5star hotel, which considering it was off limits to the public of Maki, didn't look all that bad.

The edge of the highest floor was trimmed with a thick, shaded canopy type area. A large pool was set squarely in the center of the square rooftop. The entire floor was covered in brick-red tiles. In the corner seven headstones stood side-by-side, writing faded nearly beyond comprehension, a few letters still clear and legible. They presumed it must have been up quite high for it to be so cold- even though no one dared look over the side of the rooftop. 

AJ, Kurama and Hiei had taken time to examine the entire rooftop except the grave patch. Kuwabara and Hiei had numerous arguments that always resulted in Hiei winning, due to the fact that his enemy couldn't understand half his insults. AJ, Yusuke and Kurama were in a corner talking silently, eyes heavy. Lights had already turned on, but no moths gathered. They had all been slightly amused when they arrived, but now….  now they were just plain cranky. 

It began to rain, and the five had to retreat from their comfy deck chairs to the chair-less canopy.  

"Why did it have to rain?" AJ mumbled, leaning against the wall.

"I'm tired," Kurama said silently. He and AJ slid down the wall side-by-side.

"Need to sleeeep…"

"I *yawn* know."

"Stop your whining," Hiei grumbled from AJ's right. AJ looked up at his and smiled, but no one else noticed. Hiei felt his face get hot for reasons he couldn't explain. She gave a small laugh, even though he was sure she hadn't noticed the redness.

"You know Hiei," AJ began, stretching her legs out and wiggling her feet. 

"What?" Hiei asked with actually interest, thanking Kami that his face wasn't as hot.

"I can see up your nose…"

Hiei's mouth opened slightly in awe that she was actually brave enough to say something like that to him.

"You have a nice nose," AJ continued still staring up at him. " Now if you had better people skills, you'd be just fine…" Hiei's eyebrow lowered, as he wondered if the demon that sat next to his legs knew what she was saying.

Kurama's head moved from hanging to the side, as he sat up straight against the wall. "Yusuke, what time is it?"

"It's two minutes to ten Kurama," Yusuke mumbled from the other side of Hiei.

"Umm ok." -_-o There was silence for one minute.   

"Did someone die?" AJ said interrupting the deafening silence. 

"No," everyone chorused. 

"Nearly ten o'clock…"

"Yeah."

Ten o'clock came and went, with no arrival from Dongwa. Everyone but AJ and Hiei had fallen asleep.

"Why don't you just go to sleep?" Hiei asked, looking down on an AJ who was struggling to stay awake.

"I just don't want to, ok," AJ said scratching her head.

"Why not?" Kurama asked.

"Not sure."

"AJ…"

"Yeah."

"Where are your parents?" Kurama asked slowly, looking at AJ.

AJ's fist tightened; unnoticed. "They're here in Maki Kurama."

"Then why don't you live with them?" Hiei asked.

"Where they are I don't want to go for a long time, plus not like they can talk to me or Touya…they're just. ….You know…"

Kurama began to think, if they couldn't talk or they were just there, maybe there was something wrong with them, like… But he dare not say anything. He glanced at Hiei, and could tell he was thinking the same thing. (AN// can you guess what's wrong with them? If you guessed insane then-..Umm back to the story)

~~~FS (10:13PM)~~~

Everyone had gone back to sleep, while Hiei stood awake glaring off into the darkness. AJ had tried to stay awake but had drifted off a few moments after the others, not as if Hiei cared. Well he didn't then at least.

"Idiots," Hiei mumbled glancing at the four asleep against the wall. Hiei continued his staring ritual, until something touched his leg. His eyes widened as he slowly looked down to see AJ hugging his leg. She was still asleep but held on tightly, occasionally squeezing his leg with her small fingers. "AJ," Hiei said shaking his leg slightly. AJ leaned over further and fell completely against him. Hiei sweatdropped and bent over, trying to pry AJ from his leg. Her nose wiggled.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked from behind him. Hiei gave a bigger sweatdrop.  O.O;;

"How the hell did you get there?" Hiei asked answering a question with a question.

"I moved, that's how," Kurama said stepping forward so he was adjacent to the spiky-haired demon. He pointed at a mumbling AJ who was cutting off the circulation to Hiei's foot.

"I don't know, she just started holding onto my leg."

Kurama raised an eyebrow and smiled in sheer amusement. "ok Hiei.." Kurama joining Hiei in prying AJ from the shorter demons leg. 

~~~FS (10:20PM)

Yusuke and Kuwabara remained asleep against the wall, as AJ, Kurama and Hiei began a discussion.

"So AJ, what other jobs have you performed?" Kurama asked from a slightly wet deck chair.

AJ yawned. "Well let's see, I've been an assassin, a bartender, a mechanic, a florist, a taiji, a-" 

"How could you be a youkai exterminator when you are a youkai?" Hiei asked butting in.

"It's not hard, you kill demons all the time. Anyway, been a chef, a receptionist, a crypt raider, as you know a thief, a general practitioner, a part #3 shinobi-"  

"What is a part three shinobi?"

"A ninja assigned to information gathering, you know…. a spy."

"So you've had many jobs," Kurama said.

"I kind of lost count of how many," Yusuke said moping over to the three, followed by a mumbling Kuwabara. " Cool, a bartender gets to make those great drinks with the tiny umbrellas in them." AJ nodded and stood up so Yusuke could sit down. Yusuke gave a nodded 'thank you.'

"Hey," Kuwabara whined, "Where do I sit?"

  
  
Hiei glared at him, as her stretched himself over the chair, putting his arms behind his head. Yusuke raised an eyebrow, Kurama sighed and gave Kuwabara his seat. AJ gave Kuwabara shifty eyes *shifty eyes* and grabbed Kurama another deck chair.

~~~FS (10:30PM)~~~  
  
AJ and Yusuke had their arms over each others shoulders, and were dancing showgirl style, even though they both looked to tired to be walking. Kuwabara had dragged his chair away, complaining that the singing pair was making too much noise. Hiei clapped at this. AJ was taking requests, Kurama had given a few and clapped after every round. 

"L- is for the way you look…at me,"  AJ began pointing to Kurama. Kurama smiled politely and began to hum the tune.

"O- is for the only one I see," Yusuke continued pointing to Hiei. The semi fire-demon flinched, but Yusuke was too wrapped up to notice.

"V- is very very, extraordinary."

"E-is even more than anyone that you adore."

"And LOVE is all that I can give to you," Yusuke and AJ sand together. "LOVE is more than just a game for two- two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and yoooou," they ended, each on one knee. Kurama clapped and Hiei snorted.

"That was very well done," Kurama said.

"That was useless and stupid," Hiei said shortly.

"Like Kuwabara," AJ mumbled, Hiei gave what slightly resembled a smirk.

"Hey Hiei, at least we can sing," Yusuke said with a raised eyebrow. -___O

Kurama sighed. "I beginning to wonder if this Dongwa character is going to show up," the redhead mumbled. Hiei wandered over to the border of the roof.

"Probably too afraid to fight us," the pointy-haired demon mumbled, before being throw across the rooftop. Kurama and AJ slapped their heads loudly.

-____-;;;;;  "Doesn't he realize when he says that he gets hurt?" AJ asked shaking her head. 

U____-;;;   " It's quite sad," Kurama continued. 

-O-_____-^-  Yusuke said only one word, "Damn."

Kuwabara just rolled over in his sleep.

.***** " WHO THE FUCK HIT ME!!" Hiei screamed, quickly peeling himself from the dent he had made. Everyone remained quiet.

"Isn't kinda obvi-" AJ began fixing her tie again.

"I SAID WHO THE BLOODY FU-"

"You don't have to repeat yourself ignorant one," said the holder of a deep voice who had just landed on the pile of deck chairs. "I am the one that hit you if you have not realized that by now."

AJ's eyebrow twitched uncomfortably, as she ground her teeth. Kurama already had his whip out and was staring strangely at the visitor. Yusuke gave a snort and stepped forward, pulling his pants up cowboy style.  Dongwa's golden eyes shone in an amused fashion as he raised an eyebrow. His hair slowly blew across his face, tresses pale against the black of his robes. He sniffed loudly, as if expecting some kind over formal greeting.

"Hey, you're the Dongwa guy we're supposed to fight, so let's fight." 

"Oh my, you must be the little sprit detective I have heard so little about. And here is Kurama, the halfling and AJ… AJ!!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AJ!!!!!" Dongwa screamed loudly stomping past Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke, poking AJ hard in the head. "AJ!!!! YOU'RE ONE OF THE IDIOTS THAT SENT THE IDIOTS TO KOENMA!! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!" AJ didn't say anything. ___;;

Yusuke and Kurama stared. O____O;

Hiei began growling. "WE ARE NOT HERE FOR YOU TO POKE HER IN THE HEAD!! OR FOR YOU TO COMPLAIN!! WE ARE HERE TO BRING YOUR SORRY BUTT TO THAT BRAT!!!"

Dongwa turned around swiftly and grinned a evil grin and seemingly dissolved into the floor. 

"YOU BAKA!!" AJ shouted loudly. "THAT WAS A BLOODY SMART THING TO DO YOU NINCOMPOOP!!! INSULT HIM SO HE CAN HIDE!!!" AJ began walking around in circles shaking her head, mumbling various things.  Kuwabara sat up and looked around.

"Hey can you guys keep it down?" he said before going back to sleep.

O-O Kurama shook his head, his rosewhip leaving a long gash in the floor. Yusuke sighed, to tired to curse his head off as usual. =.=

AJ unsheathed her katana, and Hiei began to moan about how afraid Dongwa must be of him. 

" *sigh* We just have to wait for him to surface, so calm down Hiei," Kurama said softly.

"You know what," Hiei said pointing at Kurama, waving his finger. "He's been trying to avoid this battle all night, it's obvious he's afraid." Yusuke didn't have time to comment about the fact that Hiei shouldn't have said that before Dongwa came through the floor in front of Hiei and kicked him in the ribs. A loud crack was herd, before Hiei doubled over. All the lights on the rooftop went out, leaving them in semi-darkness.

"That was pathetic," Dongwa said, calmly striding towards the headstones, as he pulled a small pouch out of his pocket. "I knew the idiots wouldn't make it so I got all three…quite sad."

"Don't talk about them like that," AJ growled, fingers tightening on the hilt of her sword. Dongwa gave a dismissive shake of the hand and melted into the floor. Hiei stood up straight, retrieving his kanata from the ground. Kurama seamed to be a little too tired for his brain to work at the regular speed. "Bastard," AJ mumbled before Dongwa appeared in front of her shaking his head, before stabbing her with a dagger he had pulled from nowhere.

"Not so easy when your surrounded by others is it?" said Dongwa. AJ didn't cry out in pain or flinch, she just stood there smiling, before bringing her foot up and kicking her attacker in the balls. "OW!!! AJ!!" Dongwa screamed, trying to quickly compose himself. AJ took at step back. "*cough*  How dare you?" Dongwa snarled.

"It looked quite simple," Kurama said. Hiei stared at Kurama, wondering how he could be so blank. Dongwa turned to face Kurama slowly when he noticed the enemy surrounded him on all sides.

"Got yourself in tight spot haven't you?" Yusuke said. No one waited for Dongwa to disappear into the floor again before thrusting their weapons into him. Dongwa stood there, mouth slightly open, with two kanatas and a rosewhip through his abdomen. Blood dribbled from Dongwa's mouth as Kurama pulled his whip from inside him, Hiei quickly followed suit, but AJ's weapon remaining in place. Dongwa slumped over, resting on AJ's shoulder.

"Where are they Dongwa?" AJ growled into the golden-eyed enemy. "I know you have them."

Dongwa smirked and pushed himself off of the kanata of the wavy haired one. He slowly opened the decaying old pouch he had as he fell sideways to the floor. "Oh AJ, you know I never fail...one of the few things we have in common… Quite sad you're with them now," Dongwa said allowing three spheres to float out of the small bag. "I knew they wouldn't manage…had to get all…all three. Wasn't that hard…you won't be able to kill him… you won't even if you could…." Dongwa mumbled as he began to chant. 

"Hey," Yusuke whined. "I didn't get to blast him… What the hell is he saying?"

"He's speaking 'kitsoxx'" Kurama explained. Yusuke opened his mouth, but Kurama put his hand up commanding silence.

"Listen, only foxes and those who have been taught kitsoxx can understand," Hiei said shortly. 

Dongwa began to laugh...no this wasn't a laugh it was more of a cackle. He rolled onto his back, as the headstones began to move, arranging themselves in some sort of pattern. A few long faded letters began to glow, as neon yellow lines begin to join the markers together.

"It's life…." AJ began.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"It's the Chinese symbol for life, he's chanting the spell for a life exchange," Kurama explained. Kuwabara grunted from the other side of the rooftop and everyone sweatdropped. 

"Idiot."

"Oh those sent by the son of Enma… you are too late," Dongwa mumbled, more blood leaking from his mouth. "It shall be done… We had to wait until only the ritual letters remained on the stones… only tonight is perfect…" he smiled as the three spheres began to sink into one of the graves.

"Why do they need three souls?"

"The dead body may not accept one and need the other...or sometimes it needs all three.." AJ said wiping her dripping sword on her pant leg. Dongwa stopped talking and his eyes closed, but they could tell he wasn't dead. 

"What do we do?"

"I don't know Yusuke," Kurama said. "If we try and directly attack the gave while the souls remain in it, we may damage them also."

"We're stuck," Hiei said, as the grave that possessed the souls began to glow oddly.

"That doesn't look to good," Yusuke announced obviously, taking a step back. The neon yellow lines began to disappear, and all that remained were the shallow letters illuminated in gold, the head stones moved again.

"They now spell hope," Kurama said staring intently at the glowing grave.

"We offer life as a sacrifice for thee, that the mighty one might accept our plea," AJ whispered as if she was afraid to say it.

"What?" Hiei said.

"The letters that remain on the headstones spell out…well they spell a Spell. A ritual sacrifice incantation, that offers these souls to the dead in hope of resurrection. Many times souls must be given willingly, or it causes great pain, sometimes causing the unaccepted souls to plunge into utter and completes darkness," AJ said slowly U_U. Everyone stared. (O)__(O)

"Whoa, that was deep AJ…" Yusuke said his mouth open. "Nearly as cool as that hand rising from the glowing grave…"  

"Yeah nearly…HAND RISING FROM A GLOWING GRAVE!!!!!!!!!!" AJ screamed scuttling back.

"This isn't possible, how….Oy vey," Kurama said, shaking his head. Kuwabara sat up again.

"I SAID TO BE QUIET!! CAN'T A WONDERFUL AND POWERFUL FIGHTER GET HIS REST!!!" he screamed before laying back down and snoring away.

"What wonderful fighter…" Yusuke began. "Oh yeah…THERE IS A HAND RISING FROM THAT GRAVE!!" he shrieked girlishly scuttling backwards joining a twitching AJ.

They all stood and stared as two elbows became visible. A black-haired head began to push its way through the thin layer of dirt that hid what lay in the shallow grave. A complete young male body emerged, clothes musty and worn. Silence reigned, as no one dared to talk. Kurama and Hiei had also scuttled back, not wanting to get the first wave of whatever exiting from under that headstone. 

He stood up straight, probably a little shorter than Kuwabara, his black hair shone as if it had just been highlighted. His fringe was long and stopped just above his perfect eyebrows. His grey eyes glimmered in the little light that the moon provided. He had the nose that most people would be jealous of for its perfect-ness. Two earrings hung from each ear, encrusted with rubies, rare and precious. Like Dongwa he also had two fluffy, pointy ears; but his were silver. AJ coughed loudly, blood coming forth with each rough expulsion of air. Apparently that dagger had done more damage than presumed. 

'AJ are you ok?" Yusuke asked putting a hand on AJ's back. AJ put her hand up, dismissing any worry.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't act all worried," she responded, standing up as straight as possible.

"You don't look fine," Hiei mumbled.

"Mind your bees-wax Mister, I'm fine."

The one with the shinier black hair turned slowly to face them. O_O.  

"Dongwa. Get off the floor the floor you dope," the risen one said. Dongwa didn't respond or do as much as open his eyes. "Dongwa," he repeated steeping forward.

"He's unconscious," Kurama said, speaking before he thought. He quickly covered his mouth when he realised what he had said   OxO. Kazukay slowly turned to look at Kurama and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. 

"Oh look, I have a little welcome party."

"HEY WE AREN'T HERE TO WELCOME YOUR SORRY ASS ANYWARE!!!!!" Yusuke shouted, crankiness displayed in his voice.

"Oh my, that hurt," Kazukay uttered dryly.  

"NOT AS MUCH AS WE'RE GOING TO HURT YOU!!!!!!" AJ shouted just as loud as the greasy haired detective. 

"AJ? AJ what are you doing here?" 

"Is it just me or does everyone seam to know you?" Hiei said with more than his usual amount of sarcasm in place.

AJ sweatdropped and slapped her head. "I know him you see…Well, I appear to have a teeny-weenie reputation…" AJ said rubbing the back of her head. Kuwabara sat up again.

"Can you guys keep it down, you can make your noise when that Dongwa guy arrives," the orange-haired one said before rolling over and starting to snore. 

"I am going to decapitate that idiot," Hiei mumbled. AJ and Kurama shook their heads.

"YEAH!!!!….. Hey, what does decapitate mean?" Yusukes asked. Everyone face vaulted. 

"Ahem, AHEM!!!!" Kazukay said loudly, punching himself in the chest. "AJ where are Yahakoto and Kato?"

"Ummm...they're kind of in the custody of Koenma…" AJ said uncomfortably. 

"So Dongwa got all the souls himself? That's amazing, he can actually do something useful," he said stepping closer to the group. All four stepped back in unison. 

"Kazukay, how many souls did you require?"

"Only one, the one of goodness, luckily the one that dope got it from was nearly dead, so no loss." 

"So, may we have the other souls?" Kurama asked, rose whip still in his hand. Kazukay raised an eyebrow.

"We're not asking you for the souls, we're telling you to give them to us," Hiei commanded through gritted teeth.

Kazukay put his hands behind his back, and when he brought them to the front he help two spherical glass objects in his hands. Energy swirled inside of them, changing colour every other second. He stuffed them in his pockets quickly and smirked. 

"Well, I don't feel like giving them to you," the demon said stubbornly walking off.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING !!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke shouted loudly, noisily taking exaggerated steps forward.  

"Wherever I want to spirit detective," Kazukay said, crouching down next to the Melting Shadow and proceeding to pick him up but to no avail. Dongwa's arm went straight through his own. His eye twitched. 

"Coooooooowaalllll!!!!" Yusuke shouted, gazing at the scene in awe. 

"Not so cool, my pet can do that, Hmph," AJ mumbled, putting her nose up. 

"Not cool, we're wasting to much time. We need to get the other two souls," Kurama said firmly, AJ and Hiei nodded while Yusuke stared at Dongwa's arm passing through Kazukay's. 

"Dongwa has sealed the souls, if the glass sphere they're in breaks they'll be destroyed also," AJ whispered, pulling Yusuke's head into the ring they had formed.

"How are supposed to get to him? We can't directly attack, we'd need something that move in unnoticed…" Hiei commented.

"Couldn't one of you run up to him? You guys are pretty fast, he might not notice early on," Yusuke said. AJ shook her head.

"Uh Uh, it wouldn't work. You see what's happening to Dongwa? He can't control his powers, us sneaking up his brother might cause him to melt through the floor taking Kazukay with him, even if he is unconscious," AJ explained. "We lose sight of them, it'll be a miracle if this group can find them again."

"So Kato, Yahakoto, Dongwa and Kazukay are related."

"Yeah, Kazukay died about four years ago, I can't remember what killed him…"

"How are we supposed to sneak up on him?"

Kurama and AJ both gave sinister grins. 

"We sneak up using the wonderful things that are plants," Kurama clarified, flicking his wrist causing his whip to reform in a rose. 

"Oh yeah, AJ can do weird things with plants as well," Yusuke said dumbly, already forgetting the abilities of the blue haired one beside him. AJ sweatdropped.  ^_^;;;

"Umm…Yeah…Well  you guys should attack Kazukay. Try to get his jacket off, or get the souls out somehow," AJ directed looking over her shoulder at the black haired demon who was trying to drag his brother away.  The four of them stood up straight, but Kazukay seamed too absorbed to notice.

Now too absorbed to notice two vines slithering slowly across the stone floor, inching closer towards his feet. Hiei's hand was already on the hilt of kanata that was probably itching for blood. Yusuke was cracking his knuckles as two green-leafless objects began to slowly wrap around the awake enemies ankles. Suddenly AJ and Kurama pulled an imaginary vine in the air, and the two around Kazukay's ankles rapidly constricted causing his to fall over. Hiei and Yusuke wasted no time in charging towards a disoriented Kazukay who quickly recovered jumping to his feet. 

"Crap!" AJ growled at something the other three hadn't noticed. Dongwa was beginning to sink through the floor, half his left arm already gone. "KURAMA HELP ME!!!" she shouted holding onto Dongwa's leg. Kurama ran forward only to be tripped by Kazukay who was ducking Yusuke's punches. Sighing, the redhead crawled over to the fluffy-eared one and proceeded to help drag him in the direction AJ was pulling him.

~Hiei's kanata shone in the moonlight, the blade dripping with blood. Kazukay help his left arm, attempting to stop the bleeding. Hiei smirked.

"Not as fierce opponent as your brother led us to believe," the semi flame demon added, sheathing his kanata.

"Oh really halfling?" Kazukay said, making Hiei's eye twitch at the word 'HALFLING'. Kazukay still held onto his injured arm with his right hand, but extended his left hand, palm facing a smirking Hiei and a confused looking Yusuke. "Baka shounens.*"

~AJ and Kurama dragged Dongwa to the edge of the pool, a trail of blood of blood behind them. They both knelt down on either side of the unconscious one. 

"Never leave home without 'em,"  AJ said pulling two prickles from her hair.

"From that cactus on your windowsill, right?" Kurama said. AJ nodded and pushed both prickles through the large rip Dongwa's robes into the skin around the wounded area. The cut began to close instantly as tissue began to reform. Kurama stared at it in shock; he's never seen anything heal so quickly.  AJ stared at him as he watched to gash close.

"Ummm, Kurama? Can you help he get Dongwa into the pool?"

"Wha'?" Kurama said snapping out of his newfound fascination. "Oh, oh yes," he said helping AJ place Dongwa in the pool.

"I don't think he can melt through that. Once he's healed he should stop phasing…Ummmm, Kurama I think I'll get you a cactus for Christmas," AJ said noticing that the fox was still gazing at Dongwa's healed abdomen.  Kurama smiled and nodded.  AJ smiled back, rubbing her head briefly and stepping to the side to keep herself from falling over. She hung her head as she held her abdomen, her hair in her face. Kurama frowned. She didn't even look up, but made an 'OK' sign with her fingers. 

~Hiei ground his teeth at Kazukay's last comment.

"WHO YOU CALLING A STUPID BOY *KISAMA!!!!" Yusuke shouted. Kazukay winced slightly. 

"Well….you," Kazukay said uncaringly.  AJ and Kurama ran up to Yusuke and Hiei, their laps and hands were coved in blood. "Bakas."

"*Fucabare Bishounen!!" AJ shouted smiling, pulling her eye down as she stuck out her tongue. Yusuke laughed loudly, Kurama gave a sort of giggle, and Hiei fought back a smile. 

Kazukay's face went pink, ever so briefly. He put his arm forward, left palm pointing towards the group- right hand still grasping his arm. The smirk vanished from Hiei's face and AJ stopped smiling as their kanatas began to pulsate. Hardly noticeable at first, but escalating in vibrations, they were beginning to rise out of their sheaths. The non-sworded ones stared at the ones beside them and watched as the kanata owners tried desperately to contain their weapons. 

"Awwww, having a little metal trouble?" Kazukay asked, grey eyes glinting in an amused fashion. 

"This guy can control metal?" Yusuke said, helping Hiei keep his kanata in place. 

"Seams so," Kurama replied, helping AJ just as much.. 

"How?" Hiei asked no one in particular. 

Kazukay let go of his left arm and brushed back his fringe to reveal two silver-pink shards on his head, just like Dongwa's. He smiled and dropping his fringe he began to raise his left hand, kanatas' lifting as he did so. AJ and Hiei tried frantically to keep the swords sheathed. 

"Damn it!!" AJ growled as her blade began to glow, silver cutting edge shining in the light. Hiei did just the same as his kanata rose up, three centimetres separating it from falling out of its holder. AJ instinctively held onto the blade cutting her palm in the process. "OOOOWWWWWWWEYYYYY!!!!!!!" she screamed hopping around, holding onto her hand. Everyone stared O_O;;;;;;;;;;;.  She pulled another prickle from her hair and pushed it into her skin, closing the cut. In all her hopping around her kanata had fallen to the ground, and now stood on its tip in front of Kazukay. "Oy shimatta…" she mumbled.

"Just wonderful," Hiei said in his usual expressionless tone, probably about to gloat on the fact that he still had his kanata. He had also somehow cut his hand, not only his hand but his arm as well. Unfortunately he couldn't, his kanata had sliced clean through his sheath and stood on its tip next to AJ's. He just noticed that the blade of AJ's kanata was longer. He raised an eyebrow. 

Kazukay positioned the kanatas horizontally, pointing them towards the four before him. He slid the jacket off one arm, leaving it hanging at his elbow.

Yusuke smiled and before anyone could say anything he had formed a gun with is fingers. "SPIRIT GUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted, firing spirit energy at Kazukay. Two kanatas' began to plummet, as Kazukay went flying over the side of Fuji Springs, jacket and all. 

"MY BABY!!!!!!" AJ and Hiei shouted running to the edge of the roof, as they pulled on their hair.

Kurama and Yusuke did the same, and stood next to a shocked pair of demons who watched their swords plunge to the ground so far below. "YUSUKE!!!!!!!" Kurama shouted at the sweatdropping detective.  Hiei and Kurama punched him on either side of his head.

"OUCCCCCHEYYSSS!!!!!! Oh yeah, he still had the souls and we're a gazillion floors up…" he said rubbing the large lumps on his skull.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!! I'M COMING!!!!!!" AJ said jumping headfirst off the edge of the roof after her kanata. 

"YOU FOOL!!!" Hiei yelled after her. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!" Hiei shouted slapping Yusuke fiercely across the back of his head, sending the detective soaring over the side of Fuji Springs after AJ. O____O "woooops.." 

; ___________;  "MOMMMMMMMMMMMYY!!!!!" Yusuke screamed stupidly, flapping his arms, attempting to stop the drop (AN: Hey! That rhymes!!! *does happy dance* Ahem, I mean back to the story). Kurama rubbed his head.

"Two in one night……I think it's a record," Kurama said glaring at Hiei. O_-

^_-;;;;; "What?" Hiei asked as if he didn't know.

AJ's hair and her tie flew behind her, occasionally flapping in her face although she was facing the ground. She pawed the air reaching for the kanata in front of her, and sweatdropping as she herd the girly screams of Yusuke who was not too far behind her. Kazukay was falling, unconscious in a headfirst spiral, the jacket long off his arm.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!" Yusuke screamed ;O;, tears streaming from his eyes, as he fell to AJ's level. AJ grabbed the kanata closest to her and frowned.

"Hiei's kanata….that means mine is all the way over there," AJ complained turning over so her hair hid her face.  With an almighty push she threw the kanata up towards the top floor, and to Yusukes amazement it got there.

Hiei's jaw dropped as hit kanata embedded itself into the stone before him.

"She has a good arm," was all the fox said to a dumbstruck Hiei. 

~"YUSUKE!! YUSUKE GET THE JACKET!!!!!" AJ screamed.

"Mommmmy-huh? Oh the jacket," Yusuke responded dumbly, swimming through the air. AJ put her arms to her side and fell even faster towards the earth. "AJ ARE YOU NUTS!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke shrieked, grabbing the jacket with one finger. "Yes!!" he thought triumphantly, as one soul fell out of a pocket. "NOOOO!!!!"

AJ smirked, grabbing her kanata, she turned over to face a bawling Yusuke. She raised an eyebrow, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as loud as she could.

^O^;;;;;;;;; "I DROPPED A SOUL!!!!!"

-___-;;;;;;;;;; "Where did it g-" she began before getting hit in the head, and going swirly-eyed for a brief moment @_@.  "OWWEEEEEYY!!!!!!!!!" she said rubbing her head. Yusuke pointed to her side frantically. She looked over and saw that next to her was a glass ball, full of blue swirling energy, she snatched it out of the air. "YAAAAAAY!! WE DID IT!!!!!!" she screamed as the soul turned green.

"WE DID IT!!!!!"

"WE DID IT, YAY!!!!!!!" they both said. ^0^ (AN: No if you think that's the song from the end of Dora the Explorer, you're wrong…well you might be….. NOT like I ever watch that show intentionally or non-intentionally anyways *coughs loudly*)

Kazukay lifted his head up. "What the heck?" he said, before AJ hurled a rose into his arm, putting him instantly to sleep.

"We've been falling for at least two minutes…" Yusuke said, squinting as his eyes began to water. 

"Yusuke turn over, your eyes won't hurt as much," AJ instructed. Yusuke did a she was told, clutching the jacket to his chest. "I don't know why, I haven't felt that we've gone through any portals y-" AJ said before feeling a shiver along her spine, that made her feel as if a bucket of cold water had been chucked over her head. 

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!!!!" Yusuke hollered.

^__^ "YAY!!!!!! A PORTAL!!! WE HIT A-" AJ began just before the three who had been falling through the air hit water. Not just any water, heavily chlorinated water…the chlorinated water of a gigantic Fuji Springs swimming pool. 

Kazukay floated to the surface first, bobbing to the surface face up before rolling over. AJ and Yusuke came up, hair sticking to their faces, smiling crazily. 

"That was…… SOOOOOOOOOO COOOOOWAAALLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!" Yusuke and AJ shouted in unison, giving each other high fives. 

"That was cool?" Hiei enquired from the side of the pool, his hand on the hilt of his kanata.

"YOU BET YA!!!!!" AJ shouted happily, throwing the sphere to Hiei.  The fire demon caught it in one hand, and stared at the swirling energy inside with utmost interest.

"Hn."

"Pretty isn't it?" AJ asked pulling herself out of the pool, her hair and clothes dripping. Her blue tresses stuck to her face as she smiled, probably not caring about her appearance. A large red patch adorned the abdominal part of her white shirt, giving it an odd look.

"Very much so," Kurama responded for the mesmerized demon, gently taking the soul from a wide-eyed Hiei. Only now- when her hair was wet- that a piece if AJ's fringe was noticeably longer than the rest. 

"It's one of purity."

"How can you tell?" Yusuke grunted, hauling a sleeping Kazukay out of the pool and onto a deck chair behind Hiei.

AJ shrugged. "I just can. Shall we return the souls?" The other three nodded. Yusuke reached into the drenched jacket and pulled out a glass sphere with black chi swirling inside. AJ's eye twitched. The energy swirled again not turning a sky blue or a cotton pink, but a deep purple. The four stared at it, colours not getting any brighter than the black-plum colour it had been previously.

"So this is dark soul, huh?"

"Seams so," Kurama said in a hushed tone. "Who gets to do the honours?"

"I'm not releasing this one…"Yusuke mumbled. AJ put out her hand. 

"I'll do it," she said quickly. Yusuke shrugged and handed her the sphere, and the energy instantly stopped moving, as if it could sense the change in its holder. AJ looked at the ball, her green orbs flashing at the newfound stillness. The chi changed from black to blood red as the mini-spiral inside began to smack against the sides of the structure imprisoning it. AJ held it in two hands now slowly pulling the glass apart, it didn't have time to open before the transparent material cracked, and the soul leaked out vanishing into the darkness, letting out an unearthly scream.  O_O; *eye twitch*

"What the hell was that?" Hiei asked looking at a wide-eyed AJ who just stood there gazing off into the darkness in the direction the soul had vanished. 

"That was our angry little soul of evil, Hiei," Kurama explained, turning to AJ. "Doesn't look like those evil souls like you very much."

AJ smiled nervously, "I guess not," she responded. "So who's going to release the pure one?" Kurama and Yusuke put up their hands. "Ummm…. best two out of three in rock, paper, scissors."  Kurama handed Hiei the soul and it turned a ruby red, to which the fire demon raised both eyebrows in amusement. 

Rock, paper, scissors wasn't played four times, or ten, or played twenty-seven times in which Kurama won twenty-three games. 

^_^;;; "Ummm….Yusuke…"

"Come on, best out of ninety-three?" Yusuke proposed. 

"This is ridiculous," Hiei said crossing his arms over his chest. AJ coughed again, more blood coming up. The little demon raised a brow and opened his mouth to complain about other people not treating themselves when AJ put her hand up.  She ran a finger through her hair, pulled out two prickles, and pushed them into the area around the wound. Yusuke winced at seeing someone stick something sharp into themselves. The thorns shrivelled and dropped out of the healed skin in a matter of seconds, the three gaped.    

"What?" AJ asked. "Never seen a prickle of the onegai and arigatou cactus before?" Yusuke gave a nodded no. Hiei didn't go 'yes' or 'no'.

"I've herd of it," Kurama said thoughtfully. "It's found in only one place; somewhere in the ice mountains of Makai. Strange though, they usually don't survive when relocated. Like the one on your windowsill."

"Why is it called a 'please and thank you' cactus?" Yusuke inquired. 

"It's named that because if you take care of it gives you a reward. Like it's saying please take care of me and you get the reward of almost instant healing as a 'thank you'." ^_^  AJ said. 

"So who is going to release the soul?" Hiei asked, sounding more grumpy than usual. 

'See, even you get tired,' AJ thought, quickly giving him shifty eyes. * shifty eyes* U_U

"Kurama is," Yusuke declared sniffing loudly. Hiei handed the victor the little ball. Kurama smiled and gently began to glass sphere apart, and the soul stopped moving as quickly, and changed to an emerald-green exactly like the foxs' eyes. Kurama slowly pulled the glass apart, and the soul slowly drifted out and formed a symbol in the air.

"You're welcome," Kurama responded happily, bowing his head with a smile. The soul of green floated away, leaving a glitter-like trail in its wake.  

"At least the pure one says thanks," AJ grumbled. "Nasty old one of darkness just breaks its holder and zooms off, hmph." Yusuke yawned loudly, followed by AJ and Kurama.

"What time is it Kurama?" Yusuke asked rubbing his half open eyes.

Kurama looked a t his watch and sighed. "It's twenty-three minutes to one. What I am going to do? I told mother I would be going to a friends house to help them get ready for school, but I didn't know when I would be back. I doubt she will still be awake."

"Calm down Kurama, you can sleep at my house. What I don't know is how I'm going to get up for school," AJ added. The redhead and the ningen brunette nodded. "Where are Dongwa and Kuwabaka?"

Kurama pointed to the deckchairs on the other side of the pool where a snoring Kuwabara and a soaked Dongwa lay. AJ and Yusuke sweatdropped -__-**** 

"He's still asleep?" Yusuke questioned in disbelief. 

"Unfortunately so, we had to drag him down here," Kurama groaned.

"Unfortunately?" O_-- said sceptically. "It's best when that fool is asleep, less air pollution."

Yusuke fell over laughing insanely, Kurama chucked; AJ smiled and said one word, "Amen."

~~~~~~~~~~Home We Go U_U *yawn*~~~~~~~~~~~~

Botan had arrived about ten minutes after both souls were released, and brought them to the park just outside Meiou High.  AJ, Kurama and Yusuke looked as if they would fall asleep on the sidewalk, although Kuwabara had tried to do. Hiei walking in silence, arms crossed over his chest, next to drowsy looking Kurama. AJ and Yusuke babbled about falling from a million floors up and about how awesome it was, while dragging a snoring Kuwabara behind them. 

"I didn't know anything could be that cool," Yusuke said as they rounded a corner.

"It wasn't just cool it was excellent," AJ continued.

"Not just excellent, BRILLIAT!!"

"NO NOT JUST BRILLIANT!!  FANTASTIC!!!" AJ shouted, ceasing to drag Kuwabara and walking.

"NO NOT JUST FANTASTIC!! MARVELLOUS!!!!!!!"  Yusuke yelled even louder, doing the same as AJ and dropping Kuwabara altogether. The pair stood there for another minute naming at least twenty more words that meant 'Cool'.

Kurama sweatdropped. "You two should keep in down, it's after one o'clock not so many people are awake." Yusuke and AJ stopped and picked up Kuwabara by his jacket.

"Gomen," they said in unison dragging the orange-haired idiot around the corner. 

The three that were awake, and weren't called Hiei, yawned several times, only further showing the level of fatigue. They walked for another two minutes before getting to AJ's house. AJ smiled and dropped Kuwabara and stepped under her window, which was as usual open. 

"Moonlight," AJ whispered quickly. "Moonlight." A small silver head popped out the window and stared down at the five with it's big shiny blue eyes. Her head cocked to the side, as if she was listening, waiting for instructions, "Is Touya awake?" Moonlight nodded.

"Your pet is pretty smart," Yusuke said joining AJ under her window, gazing up at the creature the colour of the moon, and the night sky. 

" I know, I'd be upset if she wasn't. Now, Yusuke want to crash here tonight?"

"Sure, but what kind of girl invites guys to stay at her house?"

"This one," AJ said plainly giving a smile, and shrugging. "I think it's a yes for Kuwabaka as well, how am I supposed to get him up there?" AJ added yawning again, rubbing her tired green orbs. "Kurama summon some plants or something, I can't be bothered," she said jumping up to her windowsill, Moonlight automatically latching onto her shoulder. Yusuke followed, easily this time, seeing as he had barely made it in on his first try.  Kurama did summon some plants that lifted Kuwabara into the demons room, dropping him roughly on the ground. AJ and Yusuke smirked. Kurama followed but Hiei stayed outside.

"Hiei," Kurama murmured sticking his head out of the window.. "Hiei, aren't you coming inside?" Hiei didn't answer. " Hiei, come inside," Kurama commanded shortly. The fire demon jumped into the room, and raised an eyebrow at what had developed behind the fox. Kurama turned around slowly-probably thinking that blood or Kuwabara bashing must be involved to make Hiei smile- and grinned himself. 

It appeared that Yusuke had fallen asleep before he could climb on AJ's bed, and was sprawled out on the floor, mouth slightly open, already in pokey land. It also seamed, that AJ had tripped over Yusuke and laid partially on her bed, her legs dangling off the edge, already purring away as Moonlight sat next to her head. Kuwabara was stretched out at the foot of the bed on the blue carpet, mouth opening and closing as he snored noisily. 

"Goodnight Hiei," Kurama greeted softly, stepping over a pokey land Yusuke, AJ's legs and a snoring idiot with carroty tresses, and lay down on the empty piece of the bed and quickly drifted off, purring just as sweetly as the other sleeping one. 

Hiei sat down on AJ's blow up chair, crossed his arms, and put his head back. He sat up quickly when something hit his lap. He looked down slowly to come face to face with a pointy silver nose. Moonlight stood on her back legs, midnight black paws on his chest.  The pointy-eared, blue-eyed silver creature licked his face, and he gave a genuine smile. "Your baka owner isn't so weak and stupid for a female," he said quietly. Moonlight curled up in his lap and began to purr, just like the two foxes on- or at least partially on- the bed. Hiei put his head back, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep……….In the house of 'Baka AJ'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Japanese lingo= *Baka shounens – Stupid boys, *Kisama- Bastard, * Fucabare Bishounen- Fuck you pretty boy. ^_- 

Yami AJ- *runs into alley* *ahem Ahem* I would like to thank the wonderful people out there who read and review my story *bows before thee*. You don't know how happy that makes me ^_^. If I know when your birthday is, expect an e-card, and you'll get one on Christmas…well if you put you're b-day in your Bio, I'll find it. 

Reviewers-    -_O  what if we don't want one.  
  


Yami AJ- *flames raging in background, fangs bared* YOU'LL GET THEM AND LIKE THEM!!!!  
Reviewers- *cowering in a corner* Oh-oh ok AJ…. O_T  
  


Yami AJ- *sunshines and birds chirp in background* OH GOODY!! Did you like it?!! ^_^

Asami and Pardina: ^_^  Awww the end was all cute and…stuff

Ash: ^_^ Yeah. Sooo cute….I'm going to find somewhere to throw up. 

Yami AJ: O_O…. ^_^ OOOOOH WELL ONLY ASH!!! *very loudly*

Hiei Fan girls- THERE SHE IS!!!!!!! *run after Yami AJ*

Yami AJ- MOMMY!!!!! ;_; *runs away flapping arms stupidly*

Yusuke- *pops head out of garbage can in alley* Ummm…YEAH RUN!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!! ^o^

Kurama ^0^  *also pops head of of trash can* Hehehe Hiei you have so many rabid fan girls OOOOHHH!

Hiei- -_-;;;; *pops head out of another trash can* So do you fox *begins punching Kurama in the head* 

Kuwabaka- O.o;;;;;

Yusuke- ^_^;;; Hehehhehe R&R THE BUTTON CALLS YOU!!!!!!!

Yami AJ: Hey is it just me or is the purple button speaking to you……if you can't hear it then neither can I…….what little voice ^_^;;;;;

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	4. School

~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~ Yami AJ: Hello again everybody!! ^_^ Thankies for the reviews, I live off those things. I'm sorry about how long the updates take, I had term exams to do. U_U. I noticed that a few people liked Yusukes' dream, so I'll try to put dreams in more often. This chapter has been ready for a while, but my PC died on me, and I couldn't get to another one and this chapter was deleted. I'm also very sorry if I didn't send E-cards, I swear on my Game boy Advance I tried.  
  
YAY!! Some one wants to be in my story, I'm sooooo happy ^_____^, and why let them down? They'll be in it!!!!!  
  
Don't be afraid to ask me questions, you want to be in it, you can, just say so. I'm always open to ideas...just not so open to flames.... Hope you like it.  
  
(Yami AJ  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four: Death to the Newbies of Meiou High A.K.A. School ^_^  
  
The room was lit only by the flames of the small sticks on the walls, and a single lamp in the centre of the round wooden table. The space contained only five wooden chairs to match to table, a sofa, cabinet, a cupboard, a small cooling device and five hungry fighters.  
  
Two stood leaning silently in the corner, draped in darkness. Three sat at the table, playing a game which required skill and wit; a card game to be exact.  
  
~All five wore the same attire, except for the difference in the colour of the 'J' on the front of their shirts, and their vests.  
  
If any Pokemon fan had looked at the five, they would have sworn they had stolen James' uniform. They each wore a plain white pair of pants that completely covered their legs, and a high-collared white shirt with sleeves all the way up to the wrist, and stopped just above their bellybuttons (AN: Hehheeheh I like saying bellybuttons ^_^...O_O;; sorry). They each wore a pair of black boots that came up to their knees and a pair of elbow- length black gloves. A large letter 'J' adorned the front of their shirts and –to the relief of a couple of demons- a vest covered their stomachs. One had a 'J' and a vest of black, the other of green, another of blue, one of red, and the last of orange.  
  
~The pair with the longest hair (AN: It rhymed ^_^), had since won the game being played, therefore they would not have to meet the horrible fate of the looser. One with hair of flaming red, the other with tresses of midnight blue, both began to sigh at the length of the deciding match. Two with brunettes and one carrot-top sat engrossed in the activity that had commenced. They looked over their hands at each other, then the shortest one spoke.  
  
"You shall lose this game...AGAIN you orange haired fool," the one with flame- like hair hissed. "Got any 3's?"  
  
"Awwwwww," Kuwabara moaned handing him the three of spades. Hiei smirked and added his 2 three's to the growing pile of pairs before him.  
  
"AhahHAHAHAHAHahahhaha!!!!!" Hiei cackled loudly, throwing his head back, causing him to fall backwards off his chair.  
  
Yusuke, AJ and Kurama sweatdropped and shook their heads. O_-;;;.  
  
Hiei stood up. "I'm fine, no need to worry about meeeeeee, just WORRY ABOUT YOUR MOOSEY FATE!!!!!" (AN: GO INVADER ZIM!!)  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked in utter confusion.  
  
"I mean YOUR SOAPY FATE!! MWAHAHAMWAHHAHA!!!!" Hiei continued putting his foot on the table and throwing his head back.  
  
"JUST CONTINUE HIEI!!" the four screamed.  
  
Hiei sat down, and looked at the other players with shifty eyes *shifty eyes* U_U. "Yusuke, got any kings?"  
  
Yusuke nodded and slid on card across the table. "Dumb ass card picker!!" he shouted. Hiei smirked. The game continued, and to no ones surprise, Hiei won.  
  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU I WOULD BEAT YOU!! DIDN'T I?" Hiei shouted standing up again.  
  
"Ummm...Hiei? Kurama won, and I came second, you're coming third," AJ said, bursting Hiei's bubble.  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"Anyway," Kurama said stepping out of the shadows. "We need to do the dishes now. Botan will have a cow-"  
  
^o^ "MOOOOOOOO!!" AJ and Yusuke yelled in the background.  
  
-_-;; "-if we don't do them before she gets back."  
  
"Yeah," AJ continued finally stepping out of the shadows, "we can't through another game of 'go fish'."  
  
"Awwwwww," Kuwabara and Yusuke whined, as the detective lit another stick to put on the walls.  
  
"STOP BURNING THOSE BLOODY JOSS STICKS YUSUKE!!!" Hiei screeched, grabbing the scented stick from the spirit detective and stepping on it. "ARE YO TRYING TO SUFFOCATE US? YOU ALREADY HAVE THEM ALL OVER THIS PLACE!!!"  
  
Yusuke sniffed loudly, glancing at the candle in his hand, then at Hiei. "I like my smelly sticks."  
  
"We know Yusuke, but they are starting to get a bit overwhelming," Kurama said softly, removing a few of Yusuke's overly fragrant items from the walls.  
  
"And as much as 'we' like the whole 'classic thief hide-out look', it's starting to get a bit hot with all your sticks AND the lamp, Yusuke. Can't we just turn the light on or open a window?" AJ asked.  
  
"I'M THE LEADER I WANT MY STICKS, AND MY HOT, STUFFY HIDE-OUT!!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
Kuwabara sighed, pushed Yusuke over, and sat on him. He unwrapped a Butterfinger and began to eat it. "Shut-up Urameshi," he mumbled.  
  
AJ, Kurama and Hiei began removing Yusuke's countless incense sticks from the walls, opening windows as they went along. AJ began to mumble about the uselessness of windows, why did they need them when they were underground. Sure they let a bit of light in because of the vents.... "So," Hiei grumbled grumpily, probably angry with the number of 'strawberry splash' sticks he had managed to collect. "Who wins the next game?"  
  
Kurama stopped and picked up a coin from the floor. "Heads or tails?"  
  
"NO FAIR!!" Yusuke shouted, squirming beneath Kuwabara. "HE'S WAY LUCKIER THAN ME!!!! AND I WAS WINNNING GO FISH ANYWAY!!!"  
  
"Calm down Yusuke. Heads or tails?"  
  
"Ummm....."  
  
AJ and Hiei kept on mouthing him, 'heads'. Kuwabara was too interested in his candy bar to care.  
  
"Come on Yusuke."  
  
"Fine, heads."  
  
"So you get tails Kuwabara."  
  
"What?" Kuwabara asked foolishly, looking around.  
  
"YOU GET HEADS KUWABARA!!!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you ready?" Kurama asked.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded.  
  
Kurama threw the coin into the air, and they watched as it flipped several times. AJ grabbed it out of midair with both hands and shook it. She then slapped in on top of Hiei's hand and the small demon looked at it happily, before flipping it over on the other hand.  
  
"Are you ready for your soapy fate.....KUWABARA!!!!" Hiei shouted.  
  
"YAAAAAAYYYYY!!" Yusuke shouted getting up, causing Kuwabara to fall backwards onto the floor. He ran over to Kurama and AJ and held their hands. And the three of them formed a circle and jumped around stupidly, while Hiei stared at them in disbelief.  
  
"I can't do the dishes..." Kuwabara whispered quietly. "It's piled up for four days.... on pizza and chilli night!!!!"  
  
AJ stopped doing the happy dance with Yusuke and Kurama and walked over to Kuwabara. "You can AND WILL do the dishes," she shouted. Hiei walked over to Kuwabara, poking him in the head; and surprisingly, the looser said nothing. Kurama joined him in poking Kuwabara, who just stood there and moaned.  
  
Yusuke and AJ stared at the two in fear. Yusuke whispered quietly, fear in his unsteady voice. "The- The EPS people."  
  
Hiei stopped and looked at the sprit detective. 'What?"  
  
"The evil pokey society..." AJ said quietly, eyes opened freakishly large.  
  
Yusukes eyes also opened freakishly large. "Hey, how did you know?"  
  
"I had a dream where all my friends were dressed up and I could make them do weird things with this chime...I kept on getting poked and I called the people who poked me, members of the EPS-"  
  
"- The evil pokey society...I had a dream just like that and it had Youko Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, Koenma and Kuwabara in it. Plus this guy called Bakura, I don't know why that name sounded so familiar...like I've heard it before."  
  
^o^ *background covered in big adoring chibi eyes appear* "BAKURA!!!!!!!!! WHITE HAIR, BROWN EYES, GOLDEN NECKLACE WITH A CIRCULAR RING!!! THE COOLEST, MOST EVIL YU-GI-OH BAD GUY!!! THAT'S MY IDOL!!!" AJ shouted shaking Yusuke roughly as she smiled crazily.  
  
@_@...^_^ "I LOVE THAT SHOW!!!I ONLY SAW A FEW EPISODES!! I HAVEN'T SEEN IT IN SOOOOO LONG!! BUT MARIK IS COOLER!!" Yusuke shouted holding onto AJ's shoulders and shaking her just as madly.  
  
"YOU HAVE SUCH GOOD TASTE IN BAD GUYS!!" @_^  
  
"YOU TO!!" They stood there blabbing about Yu-Gi-Oh, while the other three sweatdropped. ^_@  
  
*Question mark background appear*"What is this 'Yu-Gi-Oh'" Hiei asked, looking at Kurama.  
  
"It's a television show, it revolves around an ancient pharaoh, and the Millennium Items," Kurama said. Hiei raised an eyebrow. "You know, good versus evil."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"Suiichi likes it, it's not too bad. It's actually quite interesting."  
  
AJ and Yusuke suddenly stopped. "Suiichi?" they said in unison. "Hey, I was going to say that," they both gave each other a shocked look. "Whoa, that is sooo freaky."  
  
"STOP SAYING THINGS AT THE SAME TIME!!" Hiei shouted.  
  
"They're bonding, Hiei," Kurama said. AJ and Yusuke nodded, patting each others' heads, while sporting evil grins.  
  
"What did you say Shizuru?" Kuwabara said with his candy in his mouth.  
  
"Shut up," Hiei said grumpily.  
  
"Anyway," Kurama explained. "Suiichi, is the son of the man my mother is going out with."  
  
"Oh, ok. Kind of odd that you both have the same name..." AJ said. She suddenly walked away from Yusuke and punched Kuwabara in the back of the head. "BOTAN WILL BE HERE SOON YOU DOPE!! THE DISHES ARE CALLING!!!"  
  
Kuwabara looked at her and sniffed. "I thought I was the only one that could hear them..." Kurama sighed and pushed Kuwabara into the kitchen, before anyone else could cause him bodily harm.  
  
"Quite sad," Kurama said, rubbing his temples. "For some reason, I feel very tired...I've been feeling that that since Friday."  
  
"Me to," Yusuke said taking a seat at the table. Hiei just took a deep breath and crossed his arms.  
  
AJ sweatdropped. "Hey Kurama," she said. "Can I see your hair?"  
  
Kurama: *pink faced* *_O Hiei: O_O Yusuke: ^_^  
  
"Why?" Yusuke asked in a slippery manner. AJ's face went a fiery red before returning to normal.  
  
AJ gave him a toned-down death glare. "So I can cut a piece off, and worship it in the Kurama shrine I made over night. Then I'll take some of his clothes and undies, and my ritualistic hobby will be complete," AJ said brightly, even though the sarcasm was easily detected. "Oh yeah and I'll have to accidentally fall on him and take a piece of skin." Kurama's face got even pinker.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!" Yusuke laughed loudly rolling on the floor. He stopped and looked at her. "You are joking right?"  
  
The three, face vaulted.  
  
"Yes I am Yusuke," AJ said peeling herself from the floor. Even though this had been said, Kurama's face didn't change colour. Hiei raised an eyebrow, in amusement.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
AJ walked over to Kurama and held onto his shoulder. "Not that you're not worthy of worship Kurama, but that's not what I want to see your hair for. I'm sure many girls have Kurama shrines and have stolen your underwear ^_^." Kurama sighed. "^_^;;; Umm...that didn't come out right, Ok, I know many girls think you're a Bishie. Where is Moonlight when you need her help?" The red head got redder, and Hiei looked like he was going to die of amusement. "Ok, you are a Bishie but I don't have a shrine to you, Kurama...not that I want one...Oy vey." AJ slapped herself. "OK, Kurama is very handsome and all but I don't want to cut his hair or steal his undies ^_^, there!" AJ said proudly.  
  
"Ummm.... Thank you, I think" Kurama said silently, as Yusuke fought back a laugh.  
  
"No problem Kurama. Now if I was a mad-fan girl I would jump you, profess my undying love, tell you of your deadly good looks and stuff like that." Everyone in the room stared and Kurama's face and hair had nearly become the same colour. "HEY I WATCH TV!!!"  
  
Hiei looked AJ up and down. "You're not supposed to tell the fox that he's good-looking. You're supposed to make weird faces, blush a lot, bump into him on purpose and things like that," Hiei informed them.  
  
"Why?" AJ asked.  
  
"I've watched many of Kurama's female admirers-"  
  
"You didn't have to say 'female admirers'," Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei slowly turned to face the one who had spoken. "Many males have mistaken Kurama for a female."  
  
U_U;;; Kurama sweatdropped and if possible went even redder. *Kurama zoom out into background, with a cloud above his head* "Thank you for mentioning that, Hiei," Kurama moaned through gritted teeth.  
  
^_^ "You're welcome. Anyway, many of Kurama's female admirers have bumped into him on purpose. Several have cut of pieces of his hair during class. Some have stolen his handkerchiefs and for some reason have taken his dirty tissues from the trash. There's one who keeps on dropping her books, then asking Kurama to help her."  
  
O_- "Hey Hiei how do you know this?" Yusuke asked, pressing himself against a wall. "Are you like some kind of MAD PSYCHIC STALKER!!!!"  
  
"No, he could always use his Jagan to find out what the girls are thinking. Or probe Kurama's mind and find out what happened during the day, or stay outside and watch from a distance," AJ said and Kurama zoomed back forward.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Yusuke said peeling himself off the wall.  
  
Suddenly, AJ and Kurama froze.  
  
"What is it?" Hiei asked.  
  
A door creaked and a couple of footsteps could be heard. They stopped; who ever was there was placing something next to the door of the entrance tunnels. Something hit the floor; judging by the sound it, it was heavy and hard. The three moved slowly towards the kitchen were they could hear Kuwabara humming.  
  
Yusuke: o_o;;;  
  
"W-What is it?" Yusuke asked, squeezing AJ's arm. Kurama shrugged.  
  
*Music that plays just before a shark attacks...like in JAWS; ~ON~*  
  
"Where did that crappy music come from?" Hiei asked, as the four looked around the room. Another footstep. Yusuke gripped AJ's arm even tighter, looking around the room for something the hide under.  
  
Yusuke: O_O;;;  
  
^_X "Owey, my arm" AJ said. Yusuke let go of her arm and turned to Hiei. Hiei instantly gave him a 'DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH' look, and Yusuke turned to Kurama and held his arm.  
  
AJ put her nose in the air and began sniffing.  
  
"Hehheheheheh," Yusuke laughed pointing at AJ. "Your nose wiggles!!!"  
  
AJ sweatdropped, and continued. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other, then Kurama also began to sniff. The sniffing stopped and Kurama and AJ froze.  
  
"What is it?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Botan's back," Kurama and AJ whispered.  
  
"So that fool must have finished most of the dishes by now." ~JAWS MUSIC OFF~  
  
All: *look around for speakers*  
  
AJ shrugged and popped her head into the kitchen. O_O. She looked as if she had seen a Barney Marathon. "He hasn't done anything, all the dishes are still there."  
  
The other three shook their heads in disbelief. AJ was pulling their legs; he had to have done something...right?  
  
The other three looked into the kitchen and their blood turned to ice. Kuwabara was looking through cupboards for some unknown item, and the gigantic pile of plates remained. Kuwabara looked at the wide-eyed quartet in the doorway.  
  
^_^;;;; "Hey, I couldn't find any soap," Kuwabara said as the four moved slowly into the kitchen. Yusuke and AJ began slapping t heir heads vigorously. Kurama kept on shaking his head, but Hiei wasn't quite so calm.  
  
"YOU DOPE!! SHE'S HERE!! YOU HAVE DONE AB-SO-LUTELY NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!" the small fire demon screamed. Kuwabara twitched.  
  
"Hey shorty, it's not my fault. I couldn't find any soap."  
  
"COULDN'T FIND SOAP!?! ARE YOU AS BLIND AS YOU ARE DUMB!?! THE SOAP IS RIGHT- UNDER-THE-SINK!" the dark-haired one continued. Hiei stomped loudly over the cupboard under the sink, ripping the door clean off it's hinges, to reveal three bottles of washing-up liquid.  
  
Everyone else: O_O *taking a step back because Hiei ripped the cupboard door off*  
  
"Oh...ooops," Kuwabara said quietly, backing into a corner. Hiei dropped the door on the floor.  
  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Yusuke asked, pointing towards the mountain of bowls and kitchen items before them.  
  
^_^ "I have an idea!!" AJ screamed loudly jumping into the air. "Botan is still going through the entrance tunnels, right?"  
  
"Right," everyone echoed.  
  
"So all we have to do is stall Botan, and I can clean the dishes enough to look sanitary from a distance. OK."  
  
"How are you going to do all the dishes?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Someone has to he-"  
  
"HEY GUYS I'M HOME!" a cheery voice sounded from just outside the door. "COME OPEN UP!"  
  
"SHIT-...TAKE MUSHROOMS!!" Yusuke smiled.  
  
"Cool, I'll have to use that sometime, AJ," the detective said. AJ nodded and grinned.  
  
"Someone has to help her," Kurama said. "Hiei can do it while we stall Botan."  
  
"Whatever," Hiei said, glaring at Kuwabara as he made his way into the living room. Kurama dragged Yusuke into the adjacent room and pushed Kuwabara towards the door. AJ and Hiei sighed and began work.  
  
----Living Room----  
  
Yusuke opened the door, to see Botan with her hand up, just about to hit it.  
  
"Oh hello Yusuke," Botan said brightly stepping inside. "Sorry I'm so late with the food, I forgot where the entrance was ^_^;;." She had two bags on her arm and two pizza boxes on the other; she gave an awkward wave to Kurama and Kuwabara and proceeded to the kitchen.  
  
Yusuke went wide-eyed and gave jerky head signals to Kurama.  
  
Kurama stepped in front of Botan with his hands behind his back.  
  
^_^;;; "Oh yes Botan, we forgot to say, but someone sent these for you," the fox lied skilfully, pulling a bunch of roses from behind his back.  
  
*o* "Oh my," Botan said in an airy voice, taking the flowers from redhead, dropping the bags on the floor and stuffing the boxes into his arms. "Who are they from?"  
  
o_^;;; "Well the note fell off over there," Yusuke said pointing to the corner. "Kuwabara will help you find it."  
  
Kuwabara got up and pulled Botan over to the corner pointing to the darkest most unreachable spot in the area. Kurama stretched his hands into the kitchen and placed the pizza boxes on the counter.  
  
"Aren't you going to see how they're doing?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "If they haven't started, I don't want to know."  
  
----Kitchen----  
  
AJ threw Hiei a tea towel. The two sweatdropped as they heard Botan giggle excitedly at finding a chocolate wrapper she thought was her 'note'.  
  
"Ok, fortunately for us most of our plates are dark," AJ said putting the plates into piles. "So maybe we can just wipe of some of the big stuff and scrape of the rest. You wipe, I'll scrape. Botan will probably hear if we try to run water..."  
  
Hiei nodded and wet his towel and picked up a plate. "Is that fool in there able to do anything useful?"  
  
"He is mildly useful," AJ said, digging through the drawers for a suitable 'scraping' knife. "He helped your team in the Dark Tournament."  
  
Hiei stopped and turned to face her. "Were you present at the tournament?"  
  
"No," AJ sighed. "We wanted to be but my Aunt Sakura said no. I watched several tournament videos on Saturday. Botan gave me about seven to watch."  
  
"'We'?"  
  
"Yes, four of the five thieves that have never been caught... until now U_U;;. Hana didn't want to go."  
  
Hiei slid four plates along the counter for AJ to scrape. "What do you mean five?"  
  
"Duh. There are five thieves that form the group. What did you think?"  
  
"We were told that the group was called ' The terrible Trio.'"  
  
AJ stopped scraping the third plate and bit her lip. Her smile got wider and wider, then she burst out laughing. "THE TERRIBLE TRIO? THAT IS SO CHEESEY! Those higher up are so misinformed...don't they do energy level checks?"  
  
"What are you called then? 'The fearsome five?'"  
  
AJ continued her scraping, and quickly mumbled something as Botan screamed again as Kurama and Yusuke said they found something. "Pretty close Hiei."  
  
"How close?" Hiei questioned, sliding another stack along the counter.  
  
We were called the 'Wild Five'. Anyway, back to the tournament. My Aunt Sakura said that the four out of the 'Wild Five' that wanted to go couldn't...for some reason. I looked at some of the attacks that were performed during the tournament."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Yeah, your Black Dragon Wave is bloody cool. I think Touya might pas out if he even watched it... your Jagan creeps him out. He's a wussy."  
  
Hiei gave a brief smile and helped AJ load half of the dishes into the cupboards, before they continued. "Why would he pass out?"  
  
"Well, Touya is freaked out by dragons, not all of them though ... don't ask me why. I can't understand why he's disturbed out by your Jagan. He sees them everyday.... maybe he's just afraid of you. You are slightly frightening, especially in your demon form"  
  
He stopped at the 'he sees Jagan's everyday' part of the sentence. "Every day?"  
  
"My Aunt's have 'em."  
  
-----Living Room----  
  
"Are you guys sure it fell over here?" Botan asked...AGAIN.  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"Of course Botan," Kurama said in an extra FAKE voice, secretly dropping small slips of paper from around the dwelling on the floor. "It came through the chute, it's a wonder the roses remained intact. ^_^;;;"  
  
"Ok. HEY LOOK I FOUND ONE!" The grim-reaper said excitedly, picking up a 'false note'. "Oh, it's just a note from Hiei reminding people not to touch his triple berry Herbal Essences Shampoo and Conditioner." She sighed and handed Kurama the slip of paper.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke looked it over and their eyes twitched~~  
  
(  
  
TO: Everyone  
  
From: The Almighty Lord Hiei Re: MY BLOODY SHAMPOO  
  
THE HERBAL ESSENCES BERRY SHAMPOO's AND CONDITIONER's ARE MINE YOU IDIOTS!! STOP USING THEM!!! I KNOW IT'S YOU SUAVE USERS!!! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU DON'T AND CAN'T HAVE (it's your own fault -_O) THE URGE TO HERBAL. STAY AWAY, I'M WARNING YOU, I CAN TIE A NOOSE AND MAKE YOUR DEATH LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT!!! I'LL SAY MY KATANA SLIPPED... IF IT'S MY FELLOW 'HERBALERS' USING IT I WILL NOT KILL YOU, FOR I KNOW THE URGE TO 'BERRY HERBAL' IS STRONG.  
  
Hiei -_O  
  
PS= NO ONE CAN 'AVE ME POT O GOLD!!I DON'T EVEN HAVE A POT O GOLD!! SO STAY AWAY YUSUKE!! (  
  
Everyone: *eye twitch* O_~  
  
"Hey, Hiei bought 'lavender morning' Herbal Essences. I brought triple berry Herbal Essences Shampoo and AJ got triple berry Herbal Essences Conditioner."  
  
Yusuke looked at Kurama as if he was some kind of freak. "Kurama have you got problems. Why would I care about Herbal Essences? Huh? You know I'm a Suave person."  
  
"Sorry, I forgot."  
  
-----Kitchen-----  
  
Hiei looked at AJ in shock, but she just continued scraping as fast a she could.  
  
"Why was I unable to sense their Jagan's?" Hiei asked. "And why couldn't the fox and I sense you and your family, all that time, if you were only next door."  
  
"Well it goes like this. Let's start with my house," AJ said putting some of the plates into the cupboard. "My house was surrounded on all four sides by a portal. So if you were to walk on the sidewalk in front of my house a few weeks ago, you would walk from in front of Kurama's house to the empty house to the right of mine. It would be as if my house wasn't even there. That is why you were unable to sense it. (AN: if you need a further explanation, ask for one...don't want you people getting all confused) Now, my all my Aunt's have Jagan's. The reason you couldn't sense them is because of the headbands my Aunt's wear, are made from a material that is like a shield... like the outfit Kurama wears during the Dark Tournament. Now because they are foxes, they can do the whole illusion thing, so you and others couldn't see the headbands, blah-blah-blah. Okey-dokes?"  
  
Hiei just stood there with his mouth slightly open, his hand absent- mindedly moving in a circular motion, rubbing chilli-bits off the dish. O.O  
  
----Living Room----  
  
Botan was getting slightly frustrated, and as hard as Kuwabara tried to keep her interested, she was beginning to lose hope...and energy.  
  
"I could have sworn, it fell over here," Kurama said, sounding as if he was telling the truth. ^_^  
  
"Oh my," Botan moaned, wiping her brow. "I need a drink, *sigh* I really wish I could find that note..." Botan said sadly, making her way to the kitchen.  
  
Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"NO BOTAN!!" the three shouted. Botan stopped just outside the kitchen entrance and stared at them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ummm...." Yusuke began. "Did we ever tell you what a great grim-reaper you are?" ^_^;;;  
  
*o* "Awwwww... that's so sweet you guys," Botan said, giving several loud sniffs. "Well got to get that drink!" ^_^  
  
"WAIT BOTAN!!" Kurama shouted abnormally loud. "I THINK I SEE SOMETHING OVER THERE!!!"  
  
"WHERE!!" Kurama pointed to one of the slips of paper he had dropped on the floor. "OH YAY!!" Botan picked it up and the three looked over her shoulder to see what it said.  
  
(  
  
*In very interesting, pretty handwriting, in blue pen*  
  
From: AJ ^_^ To: Everyone, ESPECIALLY KUWABARA Re: My candy  
  
^_O Hello everyone, now although the noses of my furry sidekick and myself never fail, and I KNOW WHO HAS BEEN EATING MY CANDY, I AM GIVING A FINAL WARNING!! YOU HEAR ME? I WILL NOT WARN AGAIN!! MASSIVE BODILY HARM WILL BE DEALT IF YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND ME!! DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT TOUCH MY SUGARY GOODNESS...unless you are Kurama, because I owe you money.  
  
REMEMBER, I KNOW WHO HAS BEEN EATING MY CANDY, IF YOU CONTINUE I WILL BURN OFF ALL YOUR HAIR AND IMPORTANT BODY PARTS!! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!! I CAN SUCCESSFULLY REMOVE VITAL ORGANS-IF YOU GET AN INFECTION AFTERWARDS BECAUSE I 'FORGET' TO CLEAN UP, NOT MY FAULT- I WILL SELL YOUR KIDNEYS ON THE BLACK MARKET.  
  
Ok?  
  
~Peace out everyone, Have a nice day~  
  
~AJ ^_^ ~  
  
(  
  
Everyone reading except Kurama: O_O;;  
  
"At least I can eat some if I wish," Kurama said brightly. ^_~  
  
"Um...I think I need a drink?" Botan said giving the paper to Yusuke, and walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"GROUP HUG!!!" Kuwabara screamed, hugging Botan tightly. Yusuke gave a sigh of relief and joined the hug. Kurama sighed, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
The two in the kitchen turned to look at him.  
  
"Hey Kurama," AJ said, holding up a 'clean' plate. "Does this look alright?"  
  
"It looks passable, AJ" Kurama said. "You guys need to hurry up, Botan is coming, and Kuwabara and Yusuke can only hug her for so long."  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. "We aren't going to finish these before she comes in," the spiky-haired demon said.  
  
AJ looked around frantically. There were three more piles to do, and all of them had tomato sauce on them. Hiei was right... "I HAVE AN IDEA!!" AJ shouted. Hiei and Kurama twitched. "Whoops, a bit too loud. Anyway, there were a few clean dishes in the cupboards, so all we have to do is place the CLEAN ones on the top, the semi clean-looking ones in the middle, and the disgustingly dirty one at the bottom ^_^. And when Botan comes for inspection, we'll just stall some more before she gets to the mildly clean ones."  
  
The other two nodded, and the three went to work.  
  
In the other room, Kuwabara and Yusuke kept on hugging Botan.  
  
"Ummm, guys I'm really thirsty," Botan complained.  
  
Yusuke let go of her and looked for something to buy time. "Hey," he said, "You forgot your roses."  
  
Botan slapped her head, "How could I forget those." She walked over to the table where the roses were and picked them up, but not before quickly scanning the floor. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked around, then AJ stepped into the room.  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
AJ smiled. "Pretty good, Kurama and Hiei are putting away the last few dishes," she said brighter that usual.  
  
"Good, we might actually survive," Yusuke said, but just then, the sound of something breaking came from the kitchen.  
  
"Shit-take mushrooms," AJ and Yusuke said in unison, before giving each other high fives. They popped their dark-haired heads into the kitchen.  
  
*all wobbly eyed* "H-He broke my favourite plate," Kurama sniffed.  
  
Kurama was kneeling on the floor over bits of broken red and green ceramic, his hands were shaking slightly as he picked up a small shard and gave YET ANOTHER loud sob. Hiei was crouched on the counter with a butcher knife in his hand.  
  
AJ walked over to the red-haired fox, crouched beside him, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey it's ok Kurama," AJ said soothingly, patting Kurama's head. "We can get another plate... I know it's not the same, but this plate's memory will live on."  
  
"Thanks AJ."  
  
"Hey," Yusuke declared. 'What exactly are you doing on the counter? How did you manage to drop Kurama's plate on the floor?"  
  
Hiei looked at Yusuke and gave his usual ' Why do you little people even talk to me' look. "Well, YUSUKE, you want to know why? THERE WAS A FRICKING ROACH ON IT!!! IT HAD TO BE FIVE INCHES LONG!! DISGUSTING BUGGER CRAWLING ON THE FOX'S PLATE, WHEN I WAS PUTTING THE CLEAN PLATES ONTOP!!! SO I DROPPED THE PLATES BUT THE PITIFUL CREATURE SCURRIED INTO THE DRAKNESS!!"  
  
"You're afraid of it weren't you?"  
  
"NO!" O_O;;;;  
  
"Hey, you said you were putting the clean plateSSS, didn't you?" AJ said standing up, and looking at the demon of equal height that jumped from the counter.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So that means more than one plate was dropped."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are they?" Yusuke asked. Kurama pointed to near the dustbin and gave another sniff.  
  
Yusuke and AJ looked at each other and ventured forth (AN: ^_^ heheh that sounded pretty good) toward the trash. Their eyes twitched at what lay before them; pieces of broken blue and green ceramic, put into a small pile.  
  
"OUR PLATES!!!!!!!" AJ and Yusuke screamed. They each picked up their respective pieces-o-plate, and a turned ever so slowly towards a panicked- looking Hiei. Kurama also picked his shards-o-dish and stood next to the fuming pair.  
  
"They were just plates," Hiei said dumbly to the already angry trio.  
  
"Just plates?" the three said together. "JUST PLATES!!!" they continued, taking a step forward, trapping the small demon in a corner. *Flames rage in background, as Hiei shrinks, as AJ, Kurama and Yusuke go all blank-eyed*  
  
"Was it your plate Hiei?" AJ questioned, voice dangerously slow.  
  
"No..." Hiei replied quietly.  
  
"Is it your favourite dish, broken into several pieces on the floor, never again serving its purpose?" Kurama asked.  
  
"...no...."  
  
"YOU seem to be saying 'no a lot, Hiei," Yusuke hissed taking a step forward. "Not your plate, not you favourite dish that your mommy said you could have because it's your favourite colour? *AJ and Kurama giving eerie 'no' nods in the background...flames are still raging* No, your dish is safe it the cupboard."  
  
AJ gave a malevolent cackle, and took Yusuke's place directly before Hiei. "Or is it?" she said quietly, reaching into the cupboard pulling out a black plate with silver swirls on the edge. Hiei shook his head in disbelief as Yusuke and Kurama also grabbed an edge of his dish.  
  
Kurama smiled and spoke in a deep, frightening voice, "Say goodbye Hiei." (AN: Can you imagine Mr.Bishielicious...I mean Kurama saying that to Hiei- sama?) They rose into the air and smashed it against the ground, where it broke into even more piece that the other broken plates.  
  
"...No..." Hiei said quietly, dropping to his knees. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
The three laughed in the background. *Fire suddenly stop and three walk away mumbling* AJ placed the last clean plate on top of a semi-sanitary pile, and the four walked into the living room.  
  
"Hello Botan," AJ said to the one who was still crawling around on the floor. Hiei gave a nod, which was his own way of saying hello.  
  
"Hello AJ, Umm...Hi Hiei," Botan said standing up. "I think I should finally get that drink-" before she could finish Kurama handed her a cup of orange juice and she went all sparkly eyed. "Thanks Kurama *.*"  
  
"It's no problem Botan," Kurama replied, slowly backing away. A small silver creature walked straight THROUGH the door and jumped onto AJ's shoulder, its tails moving slightly in excitement. AJ rubbed its head and turned to Botan.  
  
"Koenma sent me to tell you that there is a mission waiting."  
  
"YEAH!! SOME ACTION!!" Yusuke shouted, somehow hitting Kuwabara who sat in corner and whined.  
  
"Ouch Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted, covering his red nose. AJ and Kurama started laughing when they saw how red Kuwabara's nose had gotten. "You made me look like a clown."  
  
AJ and Yusuke stopped laughing. "Clowns are very evil," they said in unison @_@ . Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara nodded, Hiei twitched. "Clowns are Freaky." They looked at each other, "WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON!!!"  
  
Suddenly the sound of something being ripped and nails scratching a chalkboard came from above them. The six slowly looked towards the ceiling, shaking their heads as the ceiling was pulled away. Above them stood a round creature with large, bulging eyes and an evil grin plastered upon its made-up face. It wore baggy clothes of bright colours and shoes that were five sizes to big.  
  
They looked up at it in awe and doubt, they were underground and it had somehow brought them up to ground level. It gave deep breaths, causing the paper in the room to swirl uncontrollably. Kurama, AJ and Botan tried desperately to keep their hair down. Their eyes widened as the creature let out a low laugh.  
  
"...oh crap...." Hiei said in disbelief. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"IT'S A BLOODY CLOWNZILLA OR GOD-CLOWNA!!" Yusuke shouted running around in circles.  
  
"MOMMY!! SHIZURU!!! DADDY!!! IKITCHI!!!" Kuwabara screamed.  
  
"I'M THE GRIM REAPER!!! I CAN'T DIE!!!!" Botan shouted dropping to her knees and hugging her oar.  
  
"THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!! HOW CAN THAT CREATURE EXIST!!! I NEED A REFERENCE BOOK!! IT'S NOT A DEMON WHAT IS IT!!!!!" AJ and Kurama screamed diving to the bookshelf, tossing cookbooks in any direction.  
  
The creature gave a crooked smile, as time began to slow down and held onto its nose. And gave two...loud...HONKS.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- ^_^  
  
Five people awoke at 5:42 am in the room of a blue-haired demon. They all rubbed their eyes but didn't move from their sleeping positions. A small sound came from the door and it slowly opened.  
  
In the doorway stood a sleepy looking demon in his boxers, a baggy T-shirt, and some socks, with red hair and half open dark-blue eyes. He scratched his messy head, causing his hair to stick up even more. The black and silver creature on his shoulder gave a small purring sound.  
  
"Morning AJ, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara," Touya said slowly. "Get up, we have school today," with that he shut the door. "KURAMA, HIEI, YUSUKE AND KUWABARA!!!!" he shouted throwing the door open. He looked at the five and sighed.  
  
"Good morning Touya," the five said.  
  
Kurama was on the right side of AJ's king sized bed, looking at Touya and rubbing his eyes. Hiei was draped across the neon blue blow-up chair and he simply glared away at the one in the doorway. Kuwabara rolled over from his spot on the floor and gave a snort. AJ's legs were on her bed and her head was on Yusuke's stomach, her eyes were open half way, and Moonlight was on her chest. Yusuke was on the floor, and his eyes and his mouth were half open, and he looked at Touya and smiled.  
  
"I thought the hair of pretty boys' always lies flat," the detective said.  
  
Touya smiled. "That's an old wives tale...Wait aren't you and old wife?"  
  
Yusuke snorted. "Yep. I'm a regular old maid."  
  
"Good to know. ^_^. Anyway, get up we leave at seven...I'm not even going to ask why the four of you are in my sisters bedroom. AJ you better throw that shirt away," Touya said walking down the hall. "I might decide to save to guys some cereal or something..."  
  
"THANKIES TOUYA!!!!!" AJ shouted, getting up, Moonlight perching on her shoulder, her hair sticking up even more than usual "I had such a freaky dream and all of you were in it."  
  
"Me to," Yusuke said, sitting up and scratching his head. "It ended with a giant clown honking its nose."  
  
"Mine to," the other four –even Hiei-said.  
  
"COOL!! WE HAD SOME KIND OF.....JOINT DREAM!!"  
  
Kurama smiled. "In my dream, AJ and Yusuke kept on saying things in unison and had a lot in common...that seems pretty true in reality," the red-head said.  
  
Kuwabara sat up and sniffed. "That dream was weird," the carrot top moaned. "I had to do the dishes."  
  
"Good," Hiei said shortly.  
  
"Well," AJ said quietly." First day of new school."  
  
"So."  
  
;_; "What if I don't make any friends or no one likes me or they all seem to have problem with me?. Or they have something against green-eyed newbies?"  
  
^_^ Yusuke gave her a smile. "I they have a problem with you, I'll come after them, I can't miss any reason to get some action," Yusuke said. AJ and Kurama sweatdropped. "Plus you're pretty friendly, or maybe it's just us, and you are a freak who no one will like."  
  
=_- A vein throbbed in AJ's head as she punched the one who had spoken. "Never mind."  
  
^_x "Owey AJ. If you don't make any friends, you can always just sit with Kurama." Kurama nodded reassuringly. ^_^  
  
U_U "But Kurama has his mad pack of worshipers."  
  
"Mad pack?" Kurama asked. O_^  
  
"Yeah, these girls follow you around all day. I've watched you know...not in a stalking fashion * sweat drops and looks both ways*, I just stayed in a tree outside the school and watched what went on during the day ^_^."  
  
"Okay." O_^;;;  
  
"We have school today?" Kuwabara asked, yawning again. The school attending ones nodded.  
  
"Anyway," AJ said, rubbing Moonlight's ears. "Moonlight and Midnight will get your uniforms, or you can just run home and get them yourselves."  
  
"We'll take choice number one," Kurama and the ningens said quickly.  
  
"Okey-dokes. I'll go get Midnight. Yusuke and Kuwabara, write your addresses on something," AJ instructed, walking out her door. Kurama took a note-pad and pencil off AJ's desk and handed them to Kuwabara, while he looked at AJ's bookshelves. Hiei walked over to one shelf and pulled out a book with a large leathery-winged green dragon on the cover. He raised an eyebrow and took it back to the neon chair he had come to like.  
  
Many of her books were quite old looking, and Kurama noticed that both bookshelves had a lip on the edge, to stop books from falling off. He looked at one to the end of a shelf called, 'Shadow Weavers'. There was a single picture frame on the fourth level. He picked it up and looked at it carefully.  
  
There was a boy of about eight or nine, with green hair much like Kurama's. He was wearing a pair of dark green swimming trunks, and had his arm over the shoulder of the one next to him. His eyes were indian red (AN: If you don't know, Indian red is a shade of brown that looks very red, it has more red in it than brown) and he had many freckles just like the one beside him. The one beside him wore a pair of black finger-less gloves, and a one- piece blue swimsuit was undoubtedly AJ; freckles, green eyes, wavy blue hair...it was her. They both were smiling widely and were very wet.  
  
Touya and Yugy were running around in the back ground, also in swim trunks and Hana sat with her legs crossed, on a deck chair in a purple two-piece. Kurama put the picture down and sat down on AJ's bed, after glancing at Hiei who appeared highly interested in the book he had picked up.  
  
Moonlight walked in and jumped on the fox's lap purring away. Kurama stroked her head as Yusuke and Kuwabara decided who should write first.  
  
AJ came back in, took the finally completed address sheet, and gave it to Moonlight who jumped out the door.  
  
"Okay people, it's six o'clock and we all need to get ready. So Kurama can use my bathroom, Yusuke can use the one at the end of the hall and Kuwabara can use one down stairs," AJ said, removing  
  
"AJ?" Kurama asked looking around her room. "Where is your bathroom?"  
  
AJ slapped her forehead. "Soooorrry," she apologised walking over to her right bookshelf and pulling it back to reveal a door. "There you go, towels are in it. Ok, Yusuke bathroom is the last door to the right. Come Kuwabara, I'll show you the bathroom," AJ said very quickly, dragging Kuwabara out the door.  
  
O_O "Thanks." Kurama stepped into AJ's bathroom and shook his head, it said AJ all over. The walls were blue at the bottom but as it got higher, faded to an emerald green. The bath was a navy blue and had an extendable shower attachment. The sink and toilet were sea green, and like the wall, had green and blue stars painted on them. Sapphire tiles adorned the floor, and all bath mats were emerald green. The most noticeable thing in the room was the large creature on the most vacant wall. The star it's self was midnight blue and had sapphire tips, and its trail was blue, red, green and white. A platinum fox, with dark-blue tipped ears and paws, was just above the star trail chasing the five-tipped shape. Kurama smiled and began to get ready.  
  
-------  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow and looked over the top of his newfound interest, when AJ reappeared in her room and sat on her bed.  
  
"What are you reading?" AJ asked.  
  
"A book of yours on dragons and their magic," Hiei replied. "It says that many dragons can transform into smaller creatures for protection and to conserve energy."  
  
"Yes, like the one on your arm. It can transform into snakes and several types of lizard."  
  
"There is one in here I think I've seen before..." Hiei began trailing off.  
  
Something flew through the window and landed on AJ's shoulder, folding its dark-orange and green wings as it did so.  
  
"Hello Cinder, were have you been? Off hunting deer or something? ^_^"  
  
Cinder gazed at AJ intently with his golden snake-like eyes, before slowly turned to Hiei and looking him over.  
  
"He looks bigger," Hiei commented shortly. AJ looked Cinder over and shrugged. His tail was longer and he was slightly bigger, but not by so much.  
  
"Oh well, maybe he went on the 24 hour tragedy diet...but he isn't fat he's just bigger...Curiouser and curiouser." Three uniforms, a backpack, and two pets fell from the ceiling landing on AJ's bed. Moonlight jumped from AJ's bed onto her masters' shoulder. Midnight sat in front of AJ and she patted his head, before he walked away. "Did you bring socks and undies?" Moonlight nodded. "Great, uniforms." AJ looked at Hiei."Why don't you go to school Hiei?"  
  
Hiei slowly lowered the book he was reading and gave AJ the 'That question was so dumb I can't believe it' look. "Why would I need to go to school?" he asked dryly. -_O  
  
O_^;;; "Well, to learn."  
  
"What would I learn there that I do not already know?"  
  
"All I really 'learn' at school is Mathematics, some aspects of Science and a bit of Japanese (AN: because they're in Japan), but you get to learn a foreign language. The rest I already know. But Math is quite useful...even though I hate it."  
  
"I already know Math."  
  
"How do calculate percentages and do algebra?"  
  
"I don't need to know any of that."  
  
"I guess not, but it always useful to know. You don't need a lot of things but they're good to have..." AJ said trailing off. Cinder flew from AJ's shoulder to her 'bathroom door cover' bookshelf, which was open.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
The bathroom door opened and out stepped a wet Kurama with a blue towel around his waist (AN: Yami AJ begins to drool and sparks fly out of computer, 'Shit-take mushrooms!! ASH GET THE EXTINGISHER!!!'). He closed the door and fixed his previous outfit that he had hung over his arm. AJ mentally slapped herself when she realised she was staring and was probably turning pink. His hair was wet and hung partially in his face.  
  
She stood up and looked at the floor. "Your uniform is on the bed. I guess you can change in here," she said looking at Hiei with an 'I KNOW you will get up' look. "Cinder downstairs." Cinder gave Kurama a long stare before flying out the door. AJ sighed and opened her bathroom door, mumbling about how stupid Cinder could be for a smart animal. She closed the door after Moonlight stepped inside, still mumbling.  
  
Kurama slowly turned to Hiei. The small demon gave a snort and exited the room, and Kurama got ready.  
  
-------  
  
Kurama had finished getting ready and was brushing his hair. Yusuke and Kuwabara had come upstairs, put on their clothes and began giving theories about how Moonlight and Midnight had managed to pick out their favourite underwear. Before AJ had come out of her bathroom she had told them to get out. All four stepped out of the room and waited for about five minutes.  
  
AJ opened her door, although hadn't put her school shirt on yet, but she was wearing a vest. There was a bandage around the top half of her left arm and had lots of smiley faces drawn on it.  
  
"AJ," Yusuke began. "Cinder looks bigger. And how comes you didn't take half an hour to get dressed?"  
  
AJ sweatdropped. "One, I know because I've been told, and what kind of idiot takes half an hour just to put their uniform on... excluding Hana," she replied, pulling on another sock. Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"Did you get sunburnt or something?" Yusuke asked pointing to the demons wrist.  
  
AJ looked what he was talking about and nodded. "No, it's a glove. I have to wear them until Botan comes to get them."  
  
"Good Morning.... everyone?" Botan said from outside the window.  
  
"Speak of the devil."  
  
"Good morning," everyone but Hiei said.  
  
"Come to get your prints," the oar-rider continued coming through the window. "Why exactly are you guys here?" Botan asked as she peeled the coverings from AJ's hands.  
  
Three uniform-wearing ones explained and AJ dug away in one of her drawers. Botan nodded.  
  
"Need *pant* dark-red gloves," AJ panted, piling gloves of many other colours-mainly blue- in the corner of her draw.  
  
"You know AJ you don't need to wear gloves."  
  
"YES I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Botan flinched. Touya walked into the room, his uniform already on, with a basket in his arms, Midnight on his shoulder, and looked at his sister.  
  
"Hello Miss. Botan," Touya greeted the oar-rider.  
  
"Hello," Botan squeaked. -_o Touya raised an eyebrow, walked over to AJ, and began poking her in the head.  
  
"Here you go," Touya said pulling a pair of finger-less, dark-red gloves from the basket.  
  
^_^ "Thankies Touya," AJ said brightly, taking off the gloves she had for Botan and putting the red ones on. "Since you're in such a good mood, can you find my shirt?"  
  
Touya sighed and walked over to AJs' other bookshelf, pulled it back and looked at her. "How would you ever survive without me?"  
  
"DUH!! Kidnap someone and get them to find my clothing and such, that was a foolish question!" The others face-vaulted.  
  
"^_^;;; I need to go guys, BYE ^_^" Botan said jumping onto her oar. The others waved to her as she zoomed out the window.  
  
Touya opened the hidden door and stepped inside the narrow room filled with clothes.  
  
"How comes you don't have your door out in the open like normal people?" Yusuke asked, looking through AJs' collection of video games.  
  
"I'm not a person ^_^. I'm a demon," AJ said bouncing over to the entrance of her closet, getting hit by the top of her uniform. "Arigato."  
  
Touya nodded and dropped the basket in the closet. "Come get breakfast," he mumbled. He looked at Yusuke and grinned, and walked out the door.  
  
"My brother thinks you're funny," AJ said. Yusuke smiled and yawned. "You look kind of tired."  
  
"I am," Yusuke grumbled.  
  
"Hey, can I see your hair?"  
  
The others in the room turned to look at her, even Hiei, who lowered 'his' book and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That is so weird, in my dream you wanted to Kuramas' hair. Then he went all red and Hiei said that guys think he's a girl..."  
  
*Kurama zoom into background again* "Thank you for bringing that back up, YUSUKE," Kurama moaned through gritted teeth.  
  
"It's true," Hiei commented, before giving a yawn, mentally slapping himself for doing so.  
  
"See, you guys should let me check your hair," AJ said, fixing her shirt. Moonlight purred in approval from the floor.  
  
"Why exactly should we do that?"  
  
"Because you should, for your own good. Even though I can't understand why Yusuke is tired..."  
  
*zoom back forward* "Ummm....this is strange," Kurama said.  
  
Kuwabara looked at the others strangely. "How can you guys be tired, we didn't even see that Dongwa guy yesterday, I had a great sleep," the carrot- top commented dumbly ^_^. The others glared at his with extra force.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T SEE HIM CAUSE YOU WERE ASLEEP!!" they shouted. Kuwabara twitched.  
  
"Ok." O__O  
  
"I'M GOING TO BURN THE HONEY NUT CHEERIOS!!" Touya screamed from downstairs.  
  
O_O AJ went wide-eyed and dropped Moonlight on the floor. "Go and save them brave knight," AJ whispered. Moonlight nodded and disappeared through the floor. "Let's go get breakfast and I'll explain then," AJ shoving everyone, but Hiei, out of her room. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
Hiei looked up and her, and answered dryly, "I still don't need any of your food."  
  
"You said that last time you ate here, and you ate all of MY FOOD that you were given."  
  
".....So?"  
  
"Just come downstairs, you don't have to eat," AJ said leaving her room.  
  
Hiei waited a few seconds before closing 'his' book, getting up, and walking towards the door. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he turned around slowly to see Cinder staring at him with golden eyes.  
  
*eye twitch* "Have you got something against everyone but AJ?"  
  
Cinder made no attempt to respond and flew out the door. Hiei gave a 'Hn' and followed suit (AN: He walked of course...), falling on his face as he did so. He looked behind him to see that his sword had fallen from his broken sheath. He sighed and picked it up, wondering how his sheath had managed to hold the katana until now.  
  
"I think you need a new sheath," AJ said from the end of the hall, Cinder perched on one shoulder watching the other demon on the floor. Moonlight perched on the other moving her head from side to side.  
  
Hiei stood up and removed his sheath from his belt, looking at the clean cut along its' side. "I know..."  
  
AJ walked back down the hall and stepped into her room, opening the closet door. She pulled a bunch of clothes aside and began digging around for something. "Why does Cinder keep on staring at me?"  
  
"He likes you."  
  
"Then why does he look at me that way?"  
  
"Well, if he didn't stare at you then it would mean he doesn't like you at all, and thinks you're not worth his time. But since he is staring at you he must find you interesting. He seems to like Yusuke and Kurama as well, but is acting strangely towards Kuwabara, I think he might attack him..." AJ explained stepping out of her closet, closing the door and handing a sheath to Hiei. It was black and had silver dragons carved and painted on it  
  
"Thank you," Hiei said slowly taking it, "But I don't need your sheath."  
  
AJ shrugged. "I don't need it either, I have another one just like it. I stole the pair. Plus, what are going to do with your katana, carry in on your hip, and cut your leg when it hits you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okey dokey, breakfast time," AJ said taking Hiei's broken sheath, putting in on her bed, and walking to the stairs.  
  
"AJ."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"In the dream we all had, you told me that there were five members in your group, your house was surrounded by portals, and that your aunts' all had Jagans'...is that true."  
  
"Yes. A few of my uncles have too..."  
  
O_O "ok," Hiei said stepping off the last step and following AJ to wherever they were going to eat breakfast.  
  
Cinder looked at Hiei, and Hiei looked back, not bothering to notice the rooms they passed.  
  
"I told you he likes you," AJ said. "Either that or he thinks of you as prey. It's probably the first one."  
  
"Me, prey?"  
  
"Yeah, Cinder could eat you."  
  
"Of course," Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"Although I detected sarcasm I will ignore it, due to the fact that Cinder eating you really could happen," AJ informed Hiei dryly, pushing open the swinging double door (AN: like those bar doors in western movies), waiting for him to walk in front of her, into the kitchen. Cinder flew from AJs' shoulder onto Kuramas' as Hiei blinked a few times.  
  
"Shiny isn't it?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hardly," Hiei lied.  
  
AJs' kitchen was full of stainless steel. Her double door fridge covered in magnets, her oven at eye level and microwave were silver and seemed extra shiny. The tiles on the floor were grey and black and had pictures of knives, spoons, forks and vegetables on alternating squares. The counters and cupboards were white, and the tile surfaced island in the middle of the kitchen was silver and grey.  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, Touya and Kuwabara were sitting at the island on tall bar stools, with bowls in front of them.  
  
"You don't find it slightly shiny?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded.  
  
"Only a slight bit."  
  
"Of course it's shiny shorty, shorty #2's kitchen nearly blinded us," Kuwabara said. Cinder quickly turned to look at Kuwabara glaring at his with those deep golden eyes. "AJ, your birdie is scary, I don't think he likes me very much."  
  
"I know," AJ answered plainly, taking a seat next to Kurama. Kuwabara twitched. "He has low tolerance for idiots," she mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing ^_^, at least Moonlight doesn't have a problem with you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
'I think I like Cinder,' Hiei thought taking a seat next to AJ, probably willing to like anyone with low Kuwabara tolerance.  
  
Touya stood up and opened a top cupboard near the fridge. "What cereal do you guys want?" he asked handing AJ three bowls and Hiei one.  
  
"What ya got?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Everything old maid ^_^."  
  
-_^;; "Everything?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Touya give me my Honeynut Cheerio's," AJ ordered.  
  
"I don't know where Miss M. put them."  
  
"Moony get me my Cheerio's please," AJ asked, Moonlight nodded and jumped off AJs' shoulder onto the counter, then through the over door. A box fell through the door followed by Moonlight who dragged it over to AJ. "Thankies Moony," AJ said picking up the box and Moonlight. She put the three bowls down, one at the head of the island, one before her and one opposite Hiei. Midnight jumped onto the stool opposite the table and Moonlight sat at the head.  
  
"So what do you guys want?"  
  
"I want Lucky Charms!!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"It's magically delicious!!" AJ shouted, as the two started laughing insanely. Everyone else starred.  
  
"What?" Everyone else but AJ and Yusuke shook their heads, very slooowly. Touya pulled a box of magically delicious Lucky Charms from the cupboard and set it in front of Yusuke.  
  
"I want Froot Loops," Kuwabara said, receiving another stare from Cinder, who still sat on Kuramas' shoulder. Touya nodded and began digging through the cupboard.  
  
"What do you want Kurama?" Touya asked.  
  
"Rice Crispies...if you have some," Kurama responded.  
  
"Ok, and you Hiei."  
  
"Nothing," Hiei replied.  
  
"Okey dokes," Touya shrugged, giving the others their cereal of choice, and getting some milk and breakfast toppings from the fridge. Everyone poured their milk and cereal and various toppings and ate, while Hiei sat with his arms crossed.  
  
AJ poured Moonlight and Midnight some Honeynut Cheerios and ate her own as loudly as Yusuke.  
  
"Are you sure don't want anything?" AJ asked the one beside her. Hiei gave a nodded no and yawned. "You should really let me check your hair..." Hiei raised an eyebrow and tried to ignore AJs' fascination with hair.  
  
"Maybe you should let her check your hair Hiei and Kurama....And Yusuke," Touya said in an extra slippery manner looking at Yusuke as he ate Lucky Charms. Yusuke shuddered and pulled his own bowl of magically delicious bites towards him.  
  
"Please!!" AJ begged, "I won't put anything in your hair, it's for your own good."  
  
Kurama sighed, "I suppose you can look in my hair..." Kurama said bending his neck slightly.  
  
"THANKIES!! ^_^" AJ shouted dividing Kuramas' hair down the centre and pulling a tiny water-lily from God-knows-where. "Yay, I found your problem ^_^"  
  
Kurama: ^_O;;;; *sweatdropping* Yusuke and Kuwabara: ^o^ Hiei: O_- Touya: ^-^ *chewing*  
  
The teeny-weeny water lily, with many petals, was blue and got darker towards the middle, but the tips were bright green.  
  
"HAHAHAHHA!!" Yusuke laughed, "Kurama's sprouting!!!" Kuwabara also began to laugh, causing the other seven (including pets) to glare at the pair. Kuwabara stopped and stared at his lap. Yusuke kept on laughing and stopped slowly. "WHAHAH..AHH..Ahh..haha..ha...What?"  
  
"I worry slightly for your sanity...Anyway, don't you feel better?"  
  
"Actually I do," Kurama admitted examining the flower that had been pulled from his hair. "I've never seen this plant before..."  
  
"You wouldn't have unless you're going to be married to, are married are, or are very close to a Daritajo," Touya said taking another spoon of cereal. The ones new to the Daritajo house looked at him in slight confusion.  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke asked scratching his head.  
  
_-;;; "That plant isn't created naturally in Makai or NingenKai," Touya explained. "It was created by someone not Mother nature and stuff."  
  
"Huuuuuuh?"  
  
. "It's a hybrid, created by a demon, by putting other plants together to make one. Therefore forming the plant that was in Kuramas' hair, is probably in Hieis' and is in your," Touya said loudly, giving a sigh. "Do I need to put it in smaller words!?"  
  
AJ stood up, knocking her stool over. "AH HA!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY PLANTS TOUYA!! AND YOU PUT ONE IN YUSUKES' HAIR AND LEFT IN THERE FOR TWO DAYS? I SHOULD TELL AUNT AMBER!! AND YOU ATE MY KIT-KAT AND MY SNICKERS!!! BAD TOUYA!!!"  
  
"Your plant?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Created by you."  
  
"Yes," AJ said as Touya began to slide out of the kitchen. "COME BACK HERE!!!" she screamed jumping on Touya knocking him to the floor. "YOU OWE ME MONEY AND CANDY!!"  
  
"NO!!" Touya shouted trashing around stupidly.  
  
"WELL TAKE IT OUT OF YUSUKES' HAIR!!"  
  
"FIIIIIIIIINE!!!" AJ jumped off of him and flattened her uniform. Touya dragged himself over to a wide-eyed Yusuke. "I'm very sorry I put my sisters' plant in your hair," Touya said, pulling a small flower-like the one in Kuramas' hair- from the detectives' head.  
  
"Ok," Yusuke said.  
  
"You need to eat it if you want to get your energy back."  
  
"Eat that? That was what made me tired?"  
  
AJ and Touya nodded.  
  
AJ smirked -.^ "That's why Touya could beat you so easily, he's weaker than you," AJ explained.  
  
"But if it was in Kuramas', why didn't it come out when he brushed it?"  
  
"It will only come out when it is removed my its creator or the one who put it there *gives Touya shifty eyes*" U_-  
  
"Ummm...ok. How comes none of us noticed you throwing it in our hair?"  
  
U_- "Do you really think you would noticed something the size if a sesame seed being thrown into your hair, while jumping away from blades and kicking people?"  
  
"I guess not ^_^;;. So one in my hair, one in Kuramas', and one in Hieis'. What about Kuwabara?"  
  
"Yeah what about Kuwabara?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yugy didn't see you as a threat, so he didn't bother asking AJ for a seed or taking one when he did her hair," Touya said, taking his plate to the sink. "He had a lot of fun throwing plates at you though ^_^"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Anyway," AJ began, taking the other plates over to Touya, "You can both eat the flowers, Yusukes' tastes like bubblegum and Kuramas' is blueberry...like the Skittles flavour. Are you going to let me take it out of your hair Hiei?"  
  
"Do I have a choice? What else would I do?" Hiei said, instead of plainly saying 'yes'.  
  
AJ removed the flower from his hair, and it was also blue. "It'll taste like Kuramas'." Hiei shrugged and ate it.  
  
"YOU COULD MAKE THIS STUFF CANDY!!" Yusuke shouted, as Kuwabara sat with his arms crossed telling himself how good he was.  
  
"AJ?" Kurama said after abandoning his silence. "What is this plant called?"  
  
AJ looked at him after Moonlight jumped on her shoulder, "I called it 'The one man plant'. It comes from the bloodsucker plant, the rei tracker, this water lily Aunt Zoë has in her room and something else that I won't tell anyone. ^_^."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Five to seven you demons... and people," Touya said handing AJ her backpack.  
  
"Hey Yusuke and Kuwabara," AJ began. "How comes Moony and Night couldn't find your bags?"  
  
"My bag is somewhere never to be found again," Yusuke said looking out the window.  
  
-_-;; "And you?"  
  
"Forgot to pack, we never do anything on the first day," Kuwabara said poking Yusuke in the arm.  
  
"You'll give him pokey-trauma," AJ, Hiei and Kurama said. Yusuke gave them a thumbs up.  
  
Touya shook his head. "You guys are all strange," he said walking out of the kitchen. "Morning aunty Zoë."  
  
"Hey T." Zoë said walking into the kitchen. Her long straight honey-brown hair was done in a ponytail, and her dark green eyes were half open. Her bangs that framed her face were slightly messy.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed girlishly and held each other as AJs' aunt opened the fridge.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?" AJ asked, looking at the pair.  
  
"YOUR AUNT HAS A JAGAN!!" they shouted, hiding behind Kurama. Hiei stood with his arms crossed shaking his head. The eye on the forehead of AJs' aunt wasn't purple like Hieis', it was dark-red and unlike her green eyes –which were half open- it was wide open, staring at the screaming ones.  
  
"So? Hiei has one."  
  
"HIS IS COVERED!"  
  
"Calm down," Kurama begged. "It's just another eye."  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Zoë didn't even seem to care as she walked to the fridge and opened the freezer side, pulling out a mini tub of Cookies and Cream ice cream. AJ sighed, grabbed a spoon, and pulled out a mini tub if cookies and cream ice cream and handed them to Hiei.  
  
"Here, you didn't eat any breakfast," AJ said, as Kurama and Touya tried to get Yusuke and Kuwabara to calm down. "I think you might like this stupid ningen food."  
  
"Thank you," Hiei said taking the tub and beginning to eat, while glaring at the wide-eyed pair. "SHUT UP!"  
  
Everyone went quiet. "Thanks," AJs' Aunt said walking over to AJ and hugging her, then hugging Touya, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and even Hiei. "Have a good day, and don't kill anyone," she said, and with her eyes still half closed, she walked out the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
"Hehehe," AJ laughed ^_^. "My aunts are very friendly, let's go." Yusuke and Kuwabara stared.  
  
The detective looked at the others who were staring at him, "Your aunt has a Jagan?" ^_^;;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~Walking~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After finally prying Moonlight and Midnight off their owners, they left. But not before Kuwabara moaned about Cinders' gaze, as the creature watched him from AJs' window.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara began to ask AJ and Touya various questions about who else in the house had a Jagan, and the carrot-top and brunette nearly fainted when the siblings said, 'Hehhehehehe, we're the only ones with out them ^_^;;;'. The two dropped the subject after AJ explained everything she had told Hiei earlier about her house and the Jagans'.  
  
"So this 'One man plant', what does it do?" Kurama questioned AJ as they walked. Hiei ate his ice cream, occasionally glaring at Kuwabara, who kept on telling himself he was great even though he was the only one not get an energy sucking seed. Touya and Yusuke kept on glaring at each other, then breaking out in hysterical laughter.  
  
"Well," AJ explained giving her brother and Yusuke the ' I bet you escaped from a mental hospital' look. "It basically sucks the spirit energy from whoever it has been implanted in, and gives the energy to the planter. But once the planter has recovered, the energy returns to the flower, and some returns to the host."  
  
"Wow. That's great. ^_^"  
  
"Not really...if you're the host. It gives energy to the planter right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, the weaker the planter gets, the more energy it sucks. And many times after the planter has recovered, it continues to feed...until it blossoms, by then the host is dead. Oh well, I'll never be the host so I don't care ^_^."  
  
-_^;; "ok."  
  
"Hey AJ," Touya called. AJ turned around and walked backwards, raising an eyebrow to indicate she had heard. "Don't you think Yusuke looks like Jo?"  
  
"Yeah," AJ answered turning around. Yusuke opened his mouth, about to make a comment. "Don't worry Yusuke, Jo wasn't ugly." Yusuke said 'ok' and ignored the past tense used before, and kept walking.  
  
The movement of legs continued for a few more minutes.  
  
"Well, you demons in pink go this way, and us manly men in butch colours go this way," Yusuke announced  
  
Touya slowly turned to completely face the one who had spoken. "Those words really weren't used properly DETECTIVE," Touya growled. "You should be very careful were you say certain things. I may not know were you live but I know other things. Just remember, you were in my house last night and ate my cereal... you don't know if there's anything that I can set off in what you just ate, do you? I would choose my words more wisely next time for my stomachs well being...." Touya said smirking. "OKEY DOKES!!!" Touya said brightly skipping to the end of the sidewalk. "Have a nice day everyone ^_^." His cheerful voice quickly ended. " U_- You don't know.... you don't, I can find out were you live, " Touya said in a deep voice. He rounded the corner vanishing from sight, "MWAHAHMWAHAHAH!!!"  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Kurama gave a small cough, but Hiei still shook his head, finishing his ice cream. AJ scratched the back of her head, sweatdropping for Touya and Yusuke and Kuwabara stood wide-eyed in confusion and on Yusukes' part; fear.  
  
"Anyway Yusuke," Kurama said calmly. "I will not do what Touya did, although it was very entertaining. I will ignore the 'pansy pink' uniform remark, just remember, I do know were you live, go to school and what you eat...and just to refresh your memory there are plants everywhere...everywhere," Kurama said very slowly, moving closer to Yusuke. "Have a good day you two," Kurama said walking to the end of the sidewalk, waiting for AJ and Hiei.  
  
Yusuke: o_O;;  
  
AJ smiled. "It's ok Yusuke, since you said 'manly' in your previous statement I can SAFELY ASSUME YOU WEREN'T TALKING ABOUT ME. -_- For your sake I hope you weren't, because everything Touya and Kurama said, applies here... double. And just remember, fire hurts a lot when it comes in contact with unprotected skin," AJ uttered. ^_^ "Anyway, see you guys, have a good day!" she said brightly walking over to Kurama, giving Kuwabara and Yusuke a little wave.  
  
Yusuke: O_T;;;  
  
"Whoa Urameshi!!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
Hiei looked at Yusuke. "Strange this morning that you should get so many threats from an idiotic remark, instead of Kuwabara," Hiei said making sure there was no ice cream left in the tub. He began to walk over to the pair of demons, and turned to look at the detective. "I doubt your sanity."  
  
~~~~School ( One block away anyway~~~~  
  
Hiei threw his empty tub into a bin and handed AJ her spoon. "I'm not coming past here, it's already infested enough with ningens. Near your school is worse," Hiei said, once again referring to humans as if they were some kind of pest.  
  
--_-- "Do you have to say infested Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"What else could I say, fox?"  
  
"Swamped, covered in, crawling with...anyone of those," AJ pointed out, putting her spoon in her bag.  
  
"Hn. See you two when I have to," Hiei said jumping off into a tree just as two boys rounded the corner.  
  
"Hey Shuichi!!" the blonde haired one called. "Wait up!!"  
  
Kurama stopped and turned around waving to them as they approached. AJ stopped a little a head of him and waited.  
  
The two from Kuramas' school ran up to him. One had blonde hair, with tons of highlights, that wasn't as long as Kuramas' or Touyas', but was the average length of most boys' hair. His hazel eyes were very bright, he was probably a hair taller than the fox, and he had a blinding smile. The one that followed had messy dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and was the same height as the one before him, and like the one before him his smile was very pretty, he immediately looked at AJ and blinked several times. Both of them wore Meiou High uniforms and had green backpacks.  
  
"Hello you two," Kurama said. The two pulled him a step back.  
  
"Who's that?" they both asked in a whisper, glancing at the blue haired demon that was too busy looking at something in the trees to notice. The mouth of the blonde one hung open and he began to drool. The brunette slapped him back to reality.  
  
Kurama sweatdropped. "She's my neighbour..."  
  
"Awwwwww..."  
  
"How comes we don't get young, good-looking neighbours.... instead we get Mrs. Yoriguchi," the blonde sighed. "Who smells like cabbage and eats lots of ...Cabbage."  
  
"And Mr. And Mrs. Sato and their three daughters and their sons. One is son- like and the other is a shim (she+ him =shim)... Mr and Mrs. Sato think we're evil cause they saw us playing with fire...and their daughters are stalking us," the brunette continued.  
  
Kurama sweatdropped again, "That's too bad," Kurama said.  
  
"Want to sell your house Suichi?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Awwwwww. Want to buy our sister?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Awwwwww....'  
  
"Are we going to get to school sometime today?"  
  
"Uh yeah," they said in unison, as Kurama walked away over to AJ. They didn't move, and Kurama dragged them to the end of the sidewalk.  
  
"Hi," AJ said to the pair who just looked at her.  
  
Kurama sighed. "These are my friends from school," Kurama said hitting the brunette in the arm.  
  
"Ouch," the one with brown tresses said. He looked back at AJ, "Hi my name's Anoshi Hatano," he said putting his hand out AJ shook it and gave him a smile. And he kept on shaking it, until Kurama sighed and poked him. AJ sweatdropped.  
  
"This is Shuji Hatano," Kurama said.  
  
AJ shook the hand of the blonde. "Hi, my name's AJ Daritajo," AJ announced. Shuji nodded with his mouth slightly open. ^_^;;;;  
  
"Awwwwww..." the Hatanos' sighed. "How comes we didn't get a name like that?"  
  
"Because I did. ^_^"  
  
"DUHHH!! ^_^"  
  
Kurama: *shake head* --_^;;  
  
~~  
  
The four began walking and in the five minutes it took them to reach the front of Meiou High, AJ had learnt many things. Like the two she just met liked video games as much as she did, and that they along with Kurama, were constantly running from rabid/obsessed girls in their class and other classes.  
  
"So," AJ said as the four stood outside the gate. "You, Anoshi and Suichi are chased by girls in your class."  
  
"All of them," Shuji said proudly.  
  
"I'm going to be in your class," AJ pointed out.  
  
"You don't look like the type to be chasing guys around."  
  
"I can tell you're smart already. ^_^"  
  
"^_^ You too, anyone who loves video games is smart."  
  
"Give me a high five on that one," AJ said giving Shuji a high five. "Are you actually chased by them...you know, your admirers?"  
  
"He's exaggerating," Kurama said. "Most of the time our 'admirers' don't chase us, they just seem to stare from a distance...or come up to us and ask us for dates...and things like that."  
  
Shuji gave Kurama a weird look, and put his hand on the head of the one who had spoken. "I wonder if all that hair stops parts of your brain from working? I mean, you act as if it's an entirely horrible thing," Shuji said poking Kuramas' head. "I mean the smarts work, but what happened to the rest. He's got girls lining up to talk to him and he never takes a number or anything."  
  
"Unlike you, not all of us live to date."  
  
"Maybe Suichi doesn't like all of the girls who line up," AJ said. Anoshi nodded. "I mean it's not like he has to go out with them."  
  
"Yes, O one with the cool name, but not one number. He dates girls and all but...sometimes I wonder if he's gay..." Shuji said. Kurama and Anoshi punched him in the head.  
  
AJ: ^_^;;  
  
"Oh dear brother I worry about you," Anoshi said walking through the gates. "See you guys in class ...YOU TOOOOO AJJJ!!"  
  
Shuji stood up, "Yeah exactly what he said..." Shuji mumbled. "And if you weird stares ignore them, they're just jealous you're walking next to Suichi ^_^," he continued, following his brother. The demon sighed and followed.  
  
AJ twitched; she was in fact receiving weird looks. She and Kurama walked to class, followed by whispers and odd glances.  
  
"Hhehehehe," AJ went dryly as she and the red head went around a corner. "Shuji wasn't joking."  
  
"Nope," Kurama said plainly. "See you already made two friends," he said quickly changing the subject.  
  
"^_^ I did."  
  
"Yeah you did," Touya said, coming from nowhere.  
  
"Hello Touya," AJ said looking to the left and the right of her brother. "No girls following you, I'm going to have a heart attack."  
  
"Actually, these girls have been following me since I got here and I can't find Nayami."  
  
"Have you tried looking in your class?"  
  
"^_^;; Nope, Thanks AJ, bye Suichi." Kurama gave a wave and Touya ran off, followed by about fifteen girls.  
  
"Bye bye."  
  
"Your brother is very popular already," Kurama said.  
  
"Yep, that's Touya."  
  
"And this is our class," Kurama said, sliding open a door.  
  
"Good Morning Suichi," came the voices of every girl in the class.  
  
Kurama sweatdropped. "Good morning everyone."  
  
"Where's AJ?" Anoshi asked from the seat he had taken. The girls paid no heed.  
  
Kurama pulled AJ into the class and the girls gasped, quickly beginning to mumble among themselves.  
  
"Hey again Anoshi and Shuji," AJ said. The girls gasped again, how could this newbie be talking to their Bishies?  
  
AJ shrugged and along with Kurama walked over to where the Hatanos' sat.  
  
"Did you get weird looks?" Shuji asked.  
  
"Unfortunately so..." AJ mumbled.  
  
"Hey I never asked, but what school did you go to before?"  
  
"Hikaruka High."  
  
"REALLY!!" Anoshi and Shuji shouted causing everyone to stare.  
  
"yeah."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"It's only seven thirty..." Kurama said trailing off. "This morning seemed very long." (AN: Cause it is...I'm not even finished...Gosh this is a long boring...and stupid Chappie.)  
  
"It's because it's the first day," Anoshi said. "It's a weird day..."  
  
"How?" AJ asked.  
  
"First of all Miss Barbie over there comes in with all her minions and announces she's having a party, this weekend, and everyone's invited" Shuji said.  
  
"Barbie?"  
  
"We'll explain later."  
  
"She invited everyone..." Kurama asked in disbelief. "But she never invites everyone."  
  
"She'll probably announce it again later, and she's just inviting everyone to increase her chance to get voted class president or class rep."  
  
"I wouldn't vote for her," Anoshi said, "Last time she got voted in as Rep., she didn't do anything. I'd vote for someone like Suichi."  
  
"You vote for me every term," Kurama said flatly.  
  
"So, why change a good thing? I wonder who would make a good class rep.... Anyway back to weird stuff."  
  
"Yeah," Shuji continued. "There was this weird naked guy, running around downstairs...we didn't get to see it but some guys told us about it."  
  
"Okey dokes," AJ said awkwardly... wondering what a naked guy would be doing at a school.  
  
"^_^ That sounds funny. Say it again." AJ said it again and Anoshi and Shuji began giggling foolishly.  
  
"Oy vey," AJ complained as they laughed again.  
  
Shuji stopped, "AJ this girl told us to give this to you....kind of strange that she would leave it with strangers...She was sooooo hot, she wrote something on it just before she gave it to us," Shuji said giving AJ a small folded piece of paper. AJ sighed and looked at her name written on the front.  
  
"You think everyone is hot," Kurama said giving Shuji shifty eyes.  
  
"YEP ^o^"  
  
"As hot as she may be," AJ said to the grinning one. "She's taken."  
  
"How do you know?" Anoshi asked...just cause you saw her with a boy doesn't mean she's WITH him...just look at you and Suichi. Or is there something you kids aren't telling us ^_~"  
  
"Hn." AJ and Kurama briefly went pink and the girls gasped.  
  
"CAN YOU LADIES GIVE IT A BREAK!" the girls turned around and assembled in the far corner.  
  
"I know she's taken because she's my brothers' girlfriend," AJ said very slowly.  
  
"You have a brother?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Does he have red hair and blue eyes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well he came here, and asked 'Is AJ here?'. Then everyone said no and he said 'Thanks anyway,' and he smiled and all the girls gave a dreamy sigh. ^o^"  
  
"Pathetic," AJ mumbled, quickly covering her mouth.  
  
"I don't think anyone heard AJ," Kurama said looking around the class and giving small waves to his friends.  
  
Shuji and Anoshi fell backwards off their chairs, laughing there heads off, and then the bell rang.  
  
"Okey dokes."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Assembly was virtually non-existent because the new principal and several new teachers had not arrived yet, so after three minutes the students were sent to class.  
  
AJ, Kurama, Anoshi and Shuji sat were they had sat before.  
  
"Are you sure that girl is taken?" Shuji asked, yet again.  
  
"Yes I'm very sure, I can practically see her marrying my brother," AJ explained. "They will grow old and die together, and yes, she'll still be taken." AJ opened her note and looked at it.  
  
(  
  
Hello AJ ^_^,  
  
I just wanted to give this to you to wish you a good first day. I'll see you at lunch and I hope you make some nice new friends. Say hi to you new friend Suichi, who Touya has told me little about. My mommy and dad, say hi, see you soon...unless you decide to kill someone and have to flee before lunch.  
  
*^_^* Nayami *^_^*  
  
P.S: Say thanks to those guys who will hopefully give you this  
  
(  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? She says Hi to Suichi and thanks to you two for giving me the letter." Shuji took the note.  
  
"She even has hot hand writing."  
  
. "She's the one Touya was looking for," Kurama asked. AJ nodded, before a girl with straight blonde hair just past her shoulders and light-brown eyes walked over to them. She was a taller than AJ and had smiled as she looked them all over. Strangely her smile reminded AJ of Angelica from that show Rugrats....perhaps it was even colder...they had the same blonde hair and all...  
  
"Hello everyone," she said slowly, her voice already touching an annoyance nerve in AJs' brain. She looked at AJ. "Well...Hello, My name's Barbara- Marie," she said putting her manicured hand out.  
  
"Hi, my name's AJ," AJ said as positively as she could, shaking her hand. Barbara raised her eyebrow to the gloves on AJ's hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Morning Anoshi, Hello Shuji, and Good Morning Suichi," she said saying all of their names slowly.  
  
"Good morning Barbara," Kurama and Shuji responded.  
  
"Hi, Barbie," Anoshi said smiling at Barbara. She gave a half smiled and tried to brush it off.  
  
"Anyway, since you AJ, and Suichi weren't here, I'll say it again. I'm having a party on Saturday and you two are like, invited. Ok?"  
  
"Yep, they know," Anoshi said. "You can go back to your minions." Barbara turned around and walked to the far corner.  
  
"I guessing you two don't get along," AJ said, as Kurama rubbed his head.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"For some reason her voice is slightly annoying to me..."  
  
"Us to."  
  
"But Anoshi is the only one that ever calls her Barbie to her face," Kurama said. "She hates it when people do that, she gets annoyed."  
  
The class door slowly slid open and a girl the same height as AJ stepped into the room. Her straight black hair fell down her back in a long plait, a bit shorter that AJs'. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were a bright blue. She closed the door quietly, walked over to an empty desk, and put her bag down, but it didn't look like anyone but the four in the corner had noticed her. She sat in the seat, not talking to anyone, or looking around, and pulled a book out of her bag to read.  
  
AJ looked at her, something in her mind forcing her to remember that girl. She smelt and looked so familiar, but perhaps she just reminded AJ of someone else...if she had been who she thought she was, she would have noticed her by now. No. Maybe they had bumped into each other in the supermarket, or something....maybe they had both reached for the same Snickers bar...or Twinkie.  
  
"Go and say hello to her," Anoshi said, poking AJ. AJ blinked several times.  
  
"Hey," AJ said defensively. "I'm not good at talking to new people."  
  
"We'd never have guessed."  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"Cause you two can bond, you're both newbies ^_^," Shuji said.  
  
"But you two can bond because you're both human...we hope," Kurama said. ^_^  
  
O_-- "Funny."  
  
Something blew across the floor, lightly tapping AJ's foot. She picked it up and looked at the blue snowflake on top.  
  
"What's that?" Shuji asked.  
  
"Don't you read?" AJ and Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah...the back of the coke can and the peanuts....."  
  
Others: U_x;;;;;  
  
"It's a book mark Shuji," AJ said dryly. "You know, keeps your place in a book." -_-  
  
O_^;;; Shuji shrugged and pushed one of his bangs behind his ear. "I knew that. Whose is it?"  
  
AJ turned it over. "'Asami Taguchi', maybe it's hers'."  
  
"It has to be," Kurama said. "There's no one in our class called Asami..."  
  
AJ stood up and walked over to the girl with the black hair.  
  
"Excuse me," AJ said quietly.  
  
The girl looked up and stared at AJ with her glittering blue eyes. And opened her mouth as if she was about to say something.  
  
"You dropped your bookmark," Kurama said continuing for AJ.  
  
"Thank you," the girl replied quietly. Her voice was light, but wasn't exactly soft. She took the book mark, and gave the pair a small smile.  
  
AJ and Kurama were knocked to the side by Shuji. ^o^ "Hi!!" Shuji said shaking the girl's hand. "I'm Shuji."  
  
Anoshi pushed his brother over. "And no one cares!!! My name's Anoshi!! Nice to meet you. ^_^"  
  
Shuji pushed back shaking the girls' hand. "The majority care even less about him!!! What's your name?"  
  
Anoshi pushed back, and shook the girls' hand even more. "Yep. What IS your name. You know mine. ^_^"  
  
AJ and Kurama: O_O;;; *pretend not to know Anoshi and Shuji*  
  
Anoshi and Shuji pushed back and forth, *rolling around stupidly on the floor in background*.  
  
AJ sweatdropped. ^_^;;;; "Hello, my name's AJ."  
  
Kurama sweatdropped. ^_^;;;; "And my name's is Suichi."  
  
^_^. "My name's Asami, nice to meet you," Asami said shaking their hands.  
  
"What to come and sit with us?"  
  
"Sure," Asami said getting up and walking over to where the four had been sitting. Anoshi and Shuji got up and poked each other, joining the other three in the corner.  
  
"SOOOOOOOO ASAMI!!" Shuji said loudly. "Do you think I'm hot? ^o^"  
  
Others: *facevault* -_-;;;;  
  
"I guess so," Asami said quietly looking at her lap.  
  
"You don't have to be shy ^_^, Everyone loves me. Hey AJ, are you taken? All the hot girls seam to be off the market."  
  
Anoshi and Kurama: *sigh* -_-;;;  
  
"WHAT?" AJ asked loudly going red. I AM NOT HOT!!!"  
  
"Really, I think so, don't you," Shuji said.  
  
"Ummmm...well...umm...," Anoshi said quietly looking at his lap.  
  
^_^ "Hehheheheh. And yooooou Suichi."  
  
O_O "Me?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
AJs' eye was twitching. Someone had just called her hot, and referred to her like she was a piece-o-meat that had been sold in a market stall...or maybe she was a Twinkie?  
  
"No comment. o^_Oo;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;"  
  
"I KNOW IT'S A YES!! Don't you think I'm hot?" Shuji asked striking a pose. Kurama began to mumble about outgoing, blonde, mentally unstable classmates.  
  
--_--;;; "Hot with fever maybe," AJ mumbled. "Did you forget to take your medicine?" AJ asked pointing to her head, as Anoshi, Kurama and Asami snickered in the background. The girls behind them gasped, once again watching the group in the corner. "Those girls need inhalers." The other four started laughing when a teacher walked in.  
  
^_^ "GOOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!!!" she said brightly walking behind the teachers desk as students scampered to get behind a table. "I've just come to put up this chart of where you'll be sitting as of tomorrow. Have a good day ^_^." And with that she left, and the ringing of the bell came. Shuji grinned broadly.  
  
"TO THE LUNCH TABLES!!!!!" he shouted bouncing outside.  
  
Asami sweatdropped. "I wonder how much medicine he takes...." She mumbled  
  
~~~~Outside~~~~  
  
Anoshi and Kurama dragged AJ and Asami to the lunch table, where they watched strangely.  
  
"Don't worry. They won't attack you....just yet," Anoshi said from his brothers' side, unwrapping a Kit-Kat bar.  
  
"If you say so..." Asami said quietly.  
  
"^_^;; So Asami tell us about yourself," AJ said opening her Snickers.  
  
Another loud whisper came from the table that contained the rabid girls of Kuramas' class. Asami blinked.  
  
"^_-;;; Like what you like to do and things like that," Kurama continued, unwrapping a 3 Musketeers.  
  
Anoshi, Shuji and AJ nodded. "I like to read," Asami said.  
  
"Us to," Anoshi, Kurama and AJ chorused.  
  
"I like to read the love letters I get ^_^," Shuji said.  
  
AJ, Kurama and Anoshi sweatdropped.  
  
"You may think he's outgoing, but he's just dumb," Anoshi said.  
  
"And you may think he's just appreciative, but he's just vain," Kurama continued.  
  
^_~ "And you may think he's male, but no one knows...." Anoshi said quietly before getting punched in the head by Shuji.  
  
"I'm confused," Asami said looking at the Hatanos'. "You are supposed to be brothers but you seem so different."  
  
"Yes, they are, Anoshi has slightly more sanity," Kurama said.  
  
"Ummmm, are you two twins?" AJ asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're not identical though...obviously. That's weird people don't usually think or notice we're twins," Anoshi mumbled rubbing his head.  
  
"Siblings can be very different just look at me and my brother, Touya," AJ explained. "Touya is this cheesy block head, who thinks Sonic looks cooler that Shadow, (AN: I like Shadow more that Sonic the hedgehog, so it's just an opinion.), Strawberry ice-cream is better than Cookies and Cream, and that The Flaming Swordsman and Slipher the Sky Dragon are better, than The Dark Magician and The Winged Dragon of Ra." ^_^  
  
Other four: O_O *wondering how she could have possibly said that so quickly*  
  
AJ stopped smiling as she was poked three times in the head. She turned around very slowly and looked up. Asami and Kurama turned around and looked at the one behind AJ.  
  
^_^ "HiHi. Hello Sonic hater," Touya said brightly.  
  
"Hello Strawberry lover," AJ mumbled back.  
  
"Hello cuter Daritajo," came a voice from behind Touya. Shuji's mouth hung open, and Anoshi pinched his brothers' arm.  
  
A girl up to Touya's shoulder in height stepped out from behind him, smiling beautifully. Her red-brown hair went just past her shoulders and curled inwards at the ends. She brushed her long bangs out of her grey-blue eyes, pushing them behind her ears. She wore a pair of small hoop earrings, with tiny beads blue beads on them. Her nose was perfect and straight.  
  
"^_^ HI NAYAMI!!" AJ shouted loudly, as the girl bent down and hugged her. She looked at Kurama and smiled.  
  
"Hello, ^_^," She said shaking Kuramas' hand. "I'm Nayami Ishida; I've heard many good things about you." Shuji's mouth fell open once again.  
  
"Nice to meet you ^_^ , my name is Suichi Minamino," Kurama said.  
  
Nayami put her hand out to Asami. "My Name in Asami.....I'm new..." Asami said shaking the girls' hand. Nayami pushed her hair out of her face again.  
  
"Me to," Nayami said brightly. "It's good to be a newbie, teachers go easy on you. What are your names?" she asked Anoshi and Shuji. Shuji didn't answer.  
  
"My name is Anoshi and this is my brother, Shuji...excuse him momentary dumbness," Anoshi mumbled poking his brother again. Nayami shook Anoshi's hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Thanks for giving our AJ the note ^_^. *poking Touya* Say hi."  
  
"I did say hi," Touya whined.  
  
"You can do it again, they don't know you."  
  
"Hello people sitting with my sister, AJ, my name is Touya Daritajo, nice to meet you. Just in case she kicks the bucket in class or anything, find Nayami, I'll be off empting her college fund ^_^."  
  
Ones at table minus AJ: o_O;;;;  
  
"Anyway AJ, we'll see you later....these girls keep on following Touya...I'll have to find their telephone numbers to give mad stalker calls -_o...^_^ see you," Nayami shouted dragging Touya away.  
  
Touya: *waves feebly* ^_^;;  
  
Shuji's mouth closed. "She's gone," he whispered ".....Gone..."  
  
"I worry about you," Kurama said shaking his head. "You mental health appears to be failing."  
  
"She's so pretty...."  
  
"You two drools in one morning....very sad," Anoshi groaned, as the bell rang and students rushed back to class.  
  
The five stood up and began walking back to class, drifting into the current of trampling students. Kurama pulled AJ away from the Hatanos' and Asami, and began going towards class.  
  
AJ raised an eyebrow in a Hiei-like fashion. "Are you ok? You've been kind of quiet...doesn't Hiei get more than five blocks away from your school, I can still se-" AJ began in a whisper, before Kurama put his finger to his lips.  
  
"Hiei has been communicating with me telepathically all morning," the red- head explained. "Remember that Shuji said that students had seen a naked man running around the school?" AJ nodded as she sweatdropped, wondering why Hiei was communicating about a nude guy. "Hiei says the man was calling someone, begging them to leave him alone...a cut appeared in his arm and he fell over and somehow ending up going through a portal to Makai."  
  
"Perhaps he was being used as a Shadow doll or something of the sort but I o-"  
  
"You guys want to be late for class or something?" Anoshi called.  
  
"We lost you guys in the crowd," Kurama lied.  
  
Shuji pushed through students his hair sticking up, badly ruffled, dragging Asami behind him. "I lost my bookmark," Asami whined, looking the ground over.  
  
The river of pupils sopped suddenly, as a loud screech was heard over the intercom. "ALL STUDENTS BE INFORMED, THAT CLASSES WILL RESUME ON FURTHER NOTICE FROM STAFF. UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, BREAK CONTINUES." A loud roar came from the students as the river flowed back outside.  
  
When they finally got outside, Anoshi looked like he had been chewed by a cow, but others suffered minor hair distortions.  
  
"Well, this gives us more time to introduce you two, to our class," Shuji said, pulling Asami over to a table. Anoshi smiled and did the same. The table was full of boys who looked nearly a good as Kurama and the Hatanos'. "Hello everyone."  
  
"Hello Shuuuuji," they chorused back. They looked at Anoshi. "Hi Anoshiiiiiiiiiiiii."  
  
"We got newbies today ^_^."  
  
"Yay," they all answered dryly.  
  
"This one is Asami," Shuji said pushing Asami forward.  
  
"Umm.....Hello," Asami said giving a small wave. Mumbles came from the table and the six on it went quiet before turning to Asami.  
  
"Hello Asami," one of the boys said, introducing himself. The rest of the table introduced themselves.  
  
^_^ "And this," Anoshi said proudly. "Is AJ." He pushed AJ forward.  
  
"Greetings people," AJ said.  
  
The table stared at the green eyed one for a minute. AJ sweatdropped and Anoshi grinned proudly. Shuji stood with is arms crossed, looking at the six boys at the table. -_-.  
  
"Hello AJ, nice to meet you," they all said. ^_^  
  
"You to ^_^."  
  
The table introduced themselves, and began asking AJ various questions. Shuji and Anoshi dragged Asami and AJ around to the other tables containing boys and safe girls and came to the table were 'Barbie' and her 'pack/minions' sat.  
  
Shuji and Anoshi held AJs' and Asamis' shoulders, like some kind of coach, preparing a boxer for a tough match.  
  
"Just remember," Shuji said to the both of them. "Don't be intimidated by Barbara, and her possy."  
  
AJ nodded and gave a smirk. "Why would I be intimidated? After all, she's only made of plastic, as fantastic as she may be ^_^," AJ commented, causing the three to brake out in laughter.  
  
Anoshi gave a cough. "Well, yeah Barbie's made of plastic but be warned. She will pick off the tiniest mistake, one you can make in a second," Anoshi said quietly. "And no offence or anything Asami, but you don't exactly look tough. You look like a 'yes' person. Someone who is usually too nice to say no."  
  
Asami went wide-eyed, "How'd you know that? That is what my mother says about me," Asami questioned.  
  
"He's into the whole personality analysis thing," Shuji mumbled. "Let's go," he said walking over to the last table-containing students from their class, followed by Asami, AJ and Anoshi. The girls at the table looked at the four.  
  
"Hello Anoshi, Hello Shuji," Barbara said as slowly as usual. The others did the same.  
  
'Hello everyone, we've just come to say hello and introduce our new friends." The girls on the table twitched again, at the thought that their Bishies we're befriending newbies. Shuji pushed Asami forward, and the girls looked the blue-eyed one over several times.  
  
"Hello," Barbara declared quickly.  
  
"Hello," Asami replied.  
  
"What's your last name?"  
  
"Taguchi."  
  
"Ok, I guess that sounds alright." Barbara-Marie made a head movement and the others introduced themselves.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Asami said quietly.  
  
"Can't you speak any louder?" Barbara snapped.  
  
'Yes, I just don't sp-"  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Speak loudly."  
  
"And why is that Asami?" Barbie hissed.  
  
"I just prefer not to s-"  
  
"Prefer? When you're talking to people you are supposed to do it so they can hear you. Not just cause you want to speak in a dumb little mousey voice."  
  
AJs' arms were crossed, and she looked at the one Anoshi had called Barbie, coldly. How dare she make a fool of Asami, when she tried to be nice? AJ smirked and began to hum a song that she found highly amusing. That dumb blonde cow, Asami wasn't loud enough huh?  
  
AJ smirked even more haughtily and started to sing,  
  
"You're a Barbie Girl in Barbie world, Your nose is plastic, It's fantastic, You can't brush your hair and can't dress anywhere, Retardation, that is your creation."  
  
Five at the table looked at her in shock. Asami turned around and gave her a smile of gratitude. Anoshi and Shuji looked like they had received the best gift in the world. Barbara-Marie's face was red with anger.  
  
One of the girls looked around at the others. "She did not, like, do that," she said in an annoyingly high voice.  
  
"I am I the only one that likes that song?" AJ asked, bringing attention away from Asami. ^_*******  
  
"I love that song," Anoshi and Shuji said, beginning to sing it. ^O^  
  
"I don't like that song," Barbara said through gritted teeth, walking towards AJ.  
  
"MY NOSE ISN'T PLASTIC!! ISN'T THAT FANTASTIC!?"  
  
"Sorry," AJ sarcastically, adding extra dryness for the occasion. Barbara was right in front of her and pointed at the blue-haired demon. "I like to make my own versions of songs. ^_"  
  
"How dare you sing that song!" she shouted.  
  
"I don't know you, you don't know me. How was I to know?" AJ asked, pretending to be slightly ignorant.  
  
"You've been around them all day, You SHOULD KNOW!"  
  
AJ took a step back. "Well, I'm so very sorry Miss. Barbara-Marie, it won't happen again."  
  
"Not again," Anoshi and Shuji said. ^_^  
  
Barbara stepped forward, "No it won't."  
  
AJ took another step back, and Anoshi and Shuji stopped singing once Barbies' pack had risen. Asami shook her head, as Barbara glared with no effect at the demon before her.  
  
Anoshi and Shuji looked at each other. "RUN AJJJJJJ!!!!!!!"  
  
They didn't have to say it twice; AJ was off down the school field, six girls not half-as-fast, or a sixteenth-as-fast, as her, attempting to catch her. She smiled, this was a breeze, and she wasn't even going half as quickly as she could, but the girls were miles away. She turned to look at them and smirked, running straight into someone.  
  
She looked up.  
  
"Sorry Kurama," AJ apologised, "I can call you Kurama, no one around but those six girls running towards me, after my blood ^_^;;."  
  
"What?" Kurama asked. O_o  
  
"Barbara was making Asami look stupid so I made her look even more ignorant, by tweaking the words to 'Barbie Girl' and singing it out loud. Not like those ningen simpletons could ever catch me. Where were you?"  
  
"Hiei wanted me to meet him on the roof; I didn't make it up there. Maybe you could try to get up there..."  
  
AJ turned around, and brushed Kuramas' clothes. "Yeah, I will. I can't chat I'll see you later sorry I bumped into you; those girls will inflict more pain on me now that I've touched your Bishieness. Sorry," AJ said quickly running off, laving a pink-faced fox blinking away. The girls ran past him, saying hello, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"...AJ said ningen simpletons..." o^_^o  
  
---  
  
AJ ran into the school building, climbing the first set of stairs followed by the 'Plastic Patrol', the name she had given Barbie and her followers.  
  
"COME BACK HERE DARITAJO!!" one of them shouted in vain. AJ turned around and smirked. Bumping into yet another person, causing both of them to fall to the floor.  
  
"AJ be careful where you're going," Nayami said from behind the one on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" Touya asked, getting up after his sister.  
  
"These girls are chasing me because they made fun of Asami, and I made fun of them right back. Only fifty million times worse and now they are after me, I don't know what they want," AJ very quickly.  
  
"Lucky you, I'm being chased by some of the boys in my class for some unknown reason, and Nayami is being chased by some of the girls."  
  
"DARITAJO!!" two voices came either side of the empty hall. Touya and AJ looked both ways.  
  
"Although it is a bit too movie-like, climb up there," Nayami said pointing to a ventilation shaft to the side of the wall. AJ and Touya shrugged, easily removing the grate. Nayami went in first, followed by Touya. "Come on then."  
  
"Hold please," AJ said shaking her head madly, causing purple dust to drift into the air. "Okey-dokes," she said being pulled up into the shaft.  
  
The two groups stopped and rubbed their eyes, that wouldn't stop itching. And rubbing their noses because they couldn't stop sneezing. Barbara continued walking further into the dust, blinking rapidly, but soon began to cough horribly. They all gave up and walked downstairs, eyes watering like a bunch of wussyies.  
  
"This school is very difficult," Nayami complained following AJ.  
  
"I know, I just tried to look out for Asami, dumb Barbie..." AJ mumbled, tapping the walls of the ventilation shaft, then crawling further forward.  
  
Touya stopped. "Barbie?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The one who was after me is called Kenny...Barbie and Ken...that's freakish."  
  
"Sure is," AJ said again tapping on the walls of the shaft. "Now you guys can go left and you'll be just out side my class."  
  
"Where are you going?" Nayami asked.  
  
"Roof."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a reason."  
  
"Ooooooooooohh AJ has a boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah right, the day that happens, I'll hug that boyfriend to."  
  
"Awww, but you don't like hugging people...forget it," Nayami said crawling away.  
  
"Bye Touya."  
  
"Yeah, take care, stay away from girls," Touya warned, following Nayami.  
  
~~~~~**  
  
Kurama walked over to Asami, Shuji and Anoshi.  
  
"Suichi?" Asami asked frantically. "Did you see AJ? I don't understand what happened. One minute they're making fun of the volume at which I speak, next minute they're red in the face."  
  
"AJ sure can run fast," Anoshi said. "Barbie looked killer scary. She could be Newbie Massacre Barbie, ^_^;;, you think?"  
  
Others: O_O;;;;;  
  
"AJ will be fine," Kurama confirmed. "....I'm pretty sure of it." ^_^;;;  
  
"Pretty sure? THAT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!!" Asami shouted, walking around in circles. O__O  
  
"Don't worry. Barbie couldn't do anything to AJ. Maybe her and her possy together, but AJ doesn't appear to be dumb, she'd either separate them, or get away," Anoshi said.  
  
"Unless she tripped, and using their rabid powers they overwhelmed her and she is now in their underground lair, being drained of her love of video games and soccer..." Shuji sad. ^_o;;;;. "Slowly being turned into a mindless minion, void of human emotion, following Barbie and the others abandoning us, the friends she made first, only existing to obey....."  
  
Asami: O_________________O  
  
"Shuji you dope, look what you did... With all your deep babble."  
  
"Sorry Asami."  
  
"I think you've scared her," Kurama said poking Shuji.  
  
"Sooooooory Asami." ^.^;;;;  
  
Asami twitched.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about your weird brain Shuji."  
  
~~~~~  
  
AJ stopped at the end of the ventilation shaft, sniffing the air for any sign of ningens. Smelling none, she kicked the grate off, jumping into the empty hall, replacing the grate as efficiently as possible. She looked both ways, only just remembering she didn't know her way around the school.  
  
"Oy vey," AJ mumbled looking at the ceiling, as if something would fall from it and take her to the roof. "Where is Moonlight when you need her?"  
  
AJ blinked several times as a small creature fell from the ceiling into her arms. It looked at her with blue eyes and purred, its fluffy tails swaying side to side.  
  
"That poor Daritajo girl," came a boys' voice from down the hall. "Barbara and her group are looking for her, and Barbara has connections. She'll find that girl before the end of the day. If she doesn't, she said she'd leave AJ alone."  
  
"Bad timing Moony," AJ whispered running down the hall and going through the first door she saw. AJ sighed when she noticed the room she had entered. "Shit-take mushrooms."  
  
Tiles covered the floor and sinks were lined up on one wall, five enclosed stalls on the other. It would have been peachy if had not been for one thing; the urinals lined up next to the stalls. The boys Bathroom.  
  
'Just be calm, I've been in male bathrooms before. Only I wasn't in school, I was stealing from an administrative building in Makai. And in most of Makai there are either no bathrooms or everyone has to share, and if anyone complains you kill them and try to sell their organs or take their money, so just turn around and walk out,' she told herself calmly. 'Think good thoughts.....cheese is good, Barbie is slow, fire is pretty,' she thought turning around.  
  
"My sister was looking for this girl," a voice came from the hall.  
  
"I feel sorry for that dude...I mean dudet," another voice came.  
  
'Ningen idiots, why couldn't be somewhere else carrying out another dumb activity,' AJ thought, mentally slapping herself for calling humans dumb, even though sometimes they were. AJ opened an empty stall and stepped inside, locking it as soon as the two boys came inside.  
  
"I mean your sister is just extra sensitive, she's too posh for her own good, she acts like she's better than everyone."  
  
Moonlight looked up at AJ and climbed onto her shoulder. AJ listened, and started to hope that they would go into a stall so she could slip out; no such luck. They continued talking and AJ sighed and looked at Moonlight. Moonlight jumped from her shoulder onto the back of the potty and disappeared through the wall. The demon slowly opened the door and stepped out.  
  
The two who were washing their hands stared at her, with their mouths slightly open.  
  
One had dirty blonde hair and was probably as tall as Kurama, his eyes were light brown and he had an earring in his left ear. The one beside him had dark brown hair and muddy brown eyes, and was as tall as the one beside him.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"A girl in our bathroom...."  
  
"Before you go and tell someone, can you give me about three minutes running time so I can say I wasn't here?" AJ asked ^_^;; rubbing the back of her head. "I have a good reason and all...."  
  
"You sang the Barbie girl song to my sister didn't you?" the one with the dirty blonde hair asked.  
  
"You see I just did it cause she was making fun of a friend I had just made for no real reason, so I sang it. Boy was she burned, but anyway, maybe you can kill me tomorrow so I can play some games tonight and eat cookies...or something like that," AJ said really quickly.  
  
"That was soooooooo cool, no one has ever sang the Barbie song in her face before," The other said happily. "Why would we even mention you were in the boys' bathroom to any.... teacher."  
  
"Thank you very much. I think I should be going, I've been gone for around half an hour."  
  
"Nice to meet you....."  
  
"AJ."  
  
"COOOL!!" they shouted together.  
  
^_^;;;; "Thanks, what are your names?"  
  
"I'm Garret and this is Shin," the blonde said. "Nice to meet you AJ." Shin gave a small wave.  
  
"Nice to meet you to, I'll see you guys around," AJ said giving them both a wave before exiting the bathroom.  
  
Shin stood with his mouth open, still waving to the swinging door.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Shin looked at his friend, "Is it just me or is your sister nuts, being angry at her...." Shin said silently STILL waving.  
  
"Yeah......I MEAN I worry about you." -_^;;;  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Asami kept on twitching, as Barbie and her group reappeared.  
  
Barbara looked annoyed, as she rubbed her eyes again.  
  
"Find AJ?" Shuji asked.  
  
"That idiot somehow got away from us. Some powder came from the ventilation shaft and like, choked us," Barbara said couching once again.  
  
"Didn't choke you for long enough did it if you're still here," Anoshi mumbled to Kurama. Kurama smiled and poked him.  
  
"What did you say Anoshi?"  
  
"Ahem, I said AJ isn't an idiot." The leader of the plastic patrol raised an eyebrow. "She's actually very smart, probably smarter and nicer than you anyway ^_^."  
  
The Plastic patrol gasped. "Did you just call me dumb?" Barbara asked stepping towards Anoshi.  
  
"No he didn't," Kurama informed her. "He just said he thinks that AJ is smarter and nicer that you. He never said you were not smart, he just said AJ is more so. Although if you think about it, according to you AJ is an idiot that makes her exceedingly ignorant, therefore if you aren't as intelligent as her -the idiot- I'm not sure what you are. ^_^"  
  
Shuji broke out laughing and Asami giggled silently. Anoshi covered his mouth.  
  
"THAT WASN'T AN INSULT BUT I BET IT BURNED LIKE ONE!!!" Shuji shouted. Even Barbies' minions tried hard to keep themselves together.  
  
"I know you didn't insult me Suichi," Barbara uttered as calmly as possible. "And Anoshi, you are allowed to have your own WRONG opinions," she grumbled walking away, followed by five grinning girls.  
  
"She only appeared to be a little bit upset," Asami said. ^_^  
  
"HAHHAHAHAH!!!" Shuji laughed some more. "FIRST AJ'S BARBIE GIRL SONG NOW THIS!! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!"  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE A LIFE!!" ^_~ Anoshi shouted.  
  
^_^ "The Barbie girl song was funny," Kurama said, as Asami started to sing it. "Your nose is plastic, it's fantastic!"  
  
They all stopped as they heard Barbara shouting from the other side of the field, at one of her 'friends' (Notice how I usually call them minions).  
  
Anoshi sighed and shook his head "That girls need counselling."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
AJ continued slowly down the hall, and reminded herself she was on the second floor, so this meant there was only one flight left. She sighed and walked around the corner, grumbling about newbie-haters, ningens, over- priced chocolate and other things.  
  
Usually she didn't grumble about humans, or even call them stupid, but today she couldn't help it, were they trying to get themselves killed? They appeared to be extra incompetent today, and for Enmas'-sake, she couldn't even kill them if she wanted to. Now if any of them were demons, it wouldn't be a biggie, but sadly, Barbie wasn't a demon.  
  
She climbed another flight of stairs and wondered if the door would be open, after all, people throw themselves off roofs and plummet to their deaths, would the door be locked? Oh well, a regular door lock wasn't hard to pick, and cheese isn't hard to eat. She wondered why she was thinking this nonsense and letting her mid stray, hmm....  
  
AJ's thoughts were cut short as she walked into a wall, instead of turning to continue up the stairs. She sighed and kept walking, all the way to the only door at the end of the stairs. She turned the handle of the door, raising an eyebrow to the fact that it wasn't locked. She stepped onto the roof, closing the door behind her.  
  
Hiei looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Finally someone gets up here," he mumbled.  
  
"Hey, it's very tough down there," AJ snapped.  
  
"How so? They have no powers, no weapons."  
  
"And here neither do I. Kurama is just the same. What would I do when I was being chased my a bunch of narrow-minded ningen simpletons? Torch them? Don't you think people would wonder if fire mysteriously appears in my hand, form a ball and doesn't burn me? Or maybe they would just ask what people are feeding me, cause sometimes humans are too stupid for their own good...."  
  
Hiei smiled. "Why exactly were you being chased by these six very slow females?"  
  
"I insulted one of them, and she is unable to stand up for herself, so she requires the assistance of five others, to try and catch someone smaller than her. Rather sad ^_x;;;;;"  
  
"Very. Anyway, the fox didn't make it up here, many girls kept on ambushing him. I only wanted to show him this," Hiei said removing a small piece of blood-stained, brown cloth from his pocket. "I think that naked human was a- "  
  
"...Shadow doll..." AJ said silently, taking the cloth from Hiei.  
  
"Oh so you know about those as well?"  
  
"Yes, plenty of Makai information is stuffed into my head. The only thing I don't understand is what a shadow doll is doing in NingenKai. If a doll is nearby, the owner can't be that far...but the guy went into Makai so that doesn't help..."  
  
"No it doesn't, Botan isn't here pestering us yet, so the toddler probably hasn't even noticed it."  
  
"Strange how misinformed those higher-up are..." AJ mumbled as something brushed against her foot. She looked down. "Moony you shouldn't have come to school." Moonlight purred. "So what if I said 'where is Moonlight when you need her?'" Moonlight purred again. "Be a little like your brother, don't listen to your owner...go home and make sure Cinder doesn't kill any cats or anything." Moonlight nodded 'yes' and disappeared through the floor.  
  
"Why would Cinder kill cats?"  
  
"The lady across the street has this ugly old cat that sits outside her door and hisses at people who pass. One day I just happened to be passing more than six yards away from the thing, and it attacked me, naturally I kicked and the lady came outside saying I abused her creature. Nothing happened to the dumb lump, or her dumber, lumpier cat. But Cinder doesn't like it cause it scratched me. Now anytime it comes near me I kick it. It's tons of fun. ^_^"  
  
"Cinder acts a little too human."  
  
"Trust me, he isn't. I should get going before Barbie decides to come up here and I'm cornered. People will find it strange if I'm able to scale down a building. See you when I have to," AJ said walking through the door.  
  
"Barbie?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Shuji was still singing the Barbie song, and Anoshi couldn't' stop going on about how he should have sung the Barbie song before.  
  
"That was just toooo cool Suichi," Anoshi said. "You should have seen Barbies' face, it was priceless....that could be on the MasterCard advert." ^_^  
  
"Yes it could," Asami said. "Malibu Barbie with red bikini, $18." ^_^  
  
"Swan Princess Barbie with glitter action, $25," Kurama said ^_^.  
  
"Newbie Massacre Barbie that just got shamefully insulted my the cool new kid..." Shuji said ^_^.  
  
"Prices less..." they all said happily together. "But for everything else, there's MasterCard..."  
  
"Yep, so price-less I had to go into the boys bathroom to get away," AJ said from behind them with a smirk on her face.  
  
^_^ "OUR NEWBIE!!" Anoshi and Shuji screamed girlishly bouncing over to AJ. "YOU LIVE!!"  
  
^_^ "YES I DO!!!"  
  
Asami ran up to AJ. "Oh AJ I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get you into trouble, if I had one of my books with me I would have thrown it at her and just run away, but I didn't...Now she's being all mean to you, just because II wasn't speaking loud enough," Asami apologised in one breath.  
  
"I got me into trouble, and what's she going to do?"  
  
"Beat you up and leave you for rats...."  
  
"I don't think they'd leave her for the rats," Kurama said. "They'd take pictures first then leave her for the rats."  
  
"You guys are so kind," AJ said sarcastically. "I met two more people."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"One called Garrett and one called Shin."  
  
"The brother of Barbie, and his friend," Shuji mumbled. "Garrett is too innocent for my liking...You should stay away from Shin, he too obsessed with girls."  
  
-_- "Kind of like you then," Anoshi, Kurama and Asami said dryly.  
  
"Hey I'm not obsessed...Not really." ^_^;;;  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The bell rang and everyone rushed into the school building.  
  
"It's kind of fun to be carried by the current," Shuji said.  
  
"Fun? How is fun to be pushed around by a bunch of stampeding students?" Asami asked.  
  
"It just is..." Shuji said running into the crowd, disappearing from sight among the bobbing heads.  
  
Anoshi had vanished and Asami stood alone.  
  
"What did Hiei give you?" Kurama asked.  
  
AJ pulled the tiny piece of cloth from her pocket. "It's the cloth of a doll weaver. It's already blood stained someone is under the weavers' control," AJ mumbled.  
  
"Do you know where Hiei got it?"  
  
"No, but I presume it was near the portal that the man went through."  
  
"Yeah but w-"  
  
Asami walked over to them, her hair sticking up at odd angles. "Hey guys, this sure is hard," she complained, flattening her hair.  
  
AJ and Kurama looked at each other.  
  
"It sure is, let's get to class," Kurama said, as the three made their way to class.  
  
In class everyone stood, not bothering to take a seat, and about six students were missing.  
  
"What happened Barbara's mob?" one boys asked.  
  
"They all had to go to the nurse, they sniffed some kind of dust or pollen...or something and they started to sneeze and their eyes burn...I think," another said.  
  
Kurama looked at AJ. AJ smirked.  
  
A few students stood next to the notice board.  
  
"Come along newbies," Anoshi said dragging AJ and Asami to the notice board. "Let's have a look."  
  
"Better start praying you're not next to Barbara," Kurama said silently.  
  
"Come on," Shuji said. "Next to, in front of or behind a cutie."  
  
Others: -_-  
  
Shuji bounced over to the notice board, scanning the sheet covered in small desk-representing squares. Anoshi and Kurama sighed and led their newbies over to the bouncy-blonde.  
  
"It's my lucky day!" Shuji exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe he's sitting next to a picture of himself," Anoshi mumbled to them, complaining that their mom shouldn't have let Shuji have sugar in the morning. "Let's see."  
  
Kurama looked at the sheet then at AJ.  
  
"You don't sit next to Barbara," the fox said.  
  
"Who then?" AJ questioned.  
  
"You sit n-"  
  
Shuji bumped Kurama to the side. "Yay AJ!! Be happy for me I got a cutie!!" Shuji squealed happily.  
  
Kurama: @_@ Bad Shuji AJ: ^_^;;;; Ummm... Asami: *poking Kurama* Are you ok Suichi? Anoshi: *giving Shuji shifty eyes* I don't know that guy -_*******  
  
Kurama rubbed his head, and smiled. "AJ you sit next to me and a new student that hasn't arrived yet." AJ smiled and nodded.  
  
"You know which cutie I got?" Shuji asked. AJ raised an eyebrow. "YOU!! I sit behind you!!!"  
  
"This the happiest day of my life," AJ said moistly (not dryly to say she really hates it, or wet to say she is really excited, in the middle 6_^;;;) AJ stopped smiling and glared mildly at Shuji. "I AM NOT A CUTIE!!!"  
  
"Yes you a-" Shuji began before getting elbowed by Anoshi and Kurama. "Never mind."  
  
"The seating is OK," Anoshi said. "I like the third row."  
  
"Hmmm...I'm next to the wall, Shuji is next to me, and Anoshi is next to him. Then Suichi is in front of me, AJ in front of Shuji and this C. Tarashin person in front of Anoshi. That's convenient," Asami said running her finger along the sheet. "But Barbara is one desk away from you AJ."  
  
"Oh well," AJ grumbled shrugging. "Gives her less of an opportunity to beat me up and feed me to the rats."  
  
^_^;;;; "That's optimistic thinking," Kurama said.  
  
"As optimistic as I get."  
  
*pink background covered in cute, fluffy animals appears* "It's good to be optimistic, you see the good side of things and people, and anticipate that good things can happen," Asami said with sparkly eyes.  
  
*Pink background peels away to show black backdrop with flames raging in distance* Yes, but if you are pessimistic you look on the not-so-bright side of things, and don't get your hopes up. Therefore you are not disappointed when good things don't happen. Not to mention that you don't expect that anyone can do anything for you, and you know you can only rely on yourself, cause in all the time optimists spend looking at the good things, they overlook the bad; then they get stabbed in the back. Pessimists know that good things CAN happen, but don't expect them," AJ said silently crossing her arms. "Optimists are blind weaklings."  
  
Anoshi and Shuji: O-O  
  
"I never really thought about that...."  
  
Kurama smiled, amazed that in such a short time he had seen someone so much like Hiei.  
  
Another loud screech erupted over the intercom. "EXCUSE ME ALL STUDENTS! SCHOOL WILL END AT TWO O'CLOCK!! I REPEAT TWO O'CLOCK!! THANK YOU!!" The voice boomed.  
  
All students cheered.  
  
"What time is it?" Shuji asked.  
  
"Quarter to two," Kurama said.  
  
"Only fifteen more minutes," Anoshi said. "We never finish a whole hour early, even on the first day."  
  
"Well, they said the new principal and some new teachers hadn't arrived yet, so they're probably...a little mixed up," AJ suggested.  
  
"Yeah....Hey, where did you go when Barbara was looking for you? Apart from the boys' bathroom, you couldn't have spent all that time in the bathroom."  
  
AJ: *massive sweatdrop and uncomfortable look* O_O;;;;;;  
  
"Ummm...welllllllllll............."  
  
Kurama looked at a sweatdropping AJ. "She was hiding some roses for Touya," Kurama said quickly. "For him to give to Nayami."  
  
AJ gave Kurama a grateful smile. "^_^;;;Yeah, kill two birds with one stone. Why not hide some flowers while running from a scary teenagers?"  
  
"Ok," Asami said. "A bit lucky you ended up here, isn't it?" AJ nodded.  
  
"Bell should ring in six minutes," Shuji said holding his brothers wrist an inch from his face. "Tick, Tick, Tick."  
  
"Thanks for talking to me today," Asami said quietly.  
  
"Why wouldn't we?" Shuji asked not taking his eyes from the watch.  
  
"I don't know....."  
  
"Thank for talking to me to," AJ said. "If I hadn't been talking to you maybe I would be lighting things on fire in the corner ^_^."  
  
"FIRE IS FUN AND PRETTY!!" the Hatanos' exclaimed.  
  
"It is pretty, but so is ice, it's shimmery (( not really a word -_^;;;;) and stuff," Asami said.  
  
"Both are very nice," Kurama said.  
  
AJ nodded, and they remained in silence for a moment. "I want pie," AJ said suddenly.  
  
Asami giggled. "My mom makes pies, and lots of other pastries," Asami said. "She makes a lot more lately since we moved."  
  
"My mother makes nice cakes," Kurama said.  
  
"Ha, our mom can't make anything, our dad cooks, he's a chef. But he left his old job, cause his boss was an ass wipe," Shuji said. "Our mom's a Forensic Scientist."  
  
"My Aunt and Uncle are chefs, they have a restaurant," AJ said. "And a café."  
  
"My mom is a pastry and dessert chef," Asami said. "She hasn't got a job yet."  
  
"I'm sure my Aunt can give her a job I think they're looking for a dessert chef anyway, and your dad to."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"What's the name of the restaurant?" Anoshi asked.  
  
"'The Dreaming Moon'," AJ said.  
  
"The Dreaming Moon? That restaurant with all the cool areas with different kinds of themes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I've been there before it's really beautiful, my mother and I went to the Water Winds and the Fire Sands, parts," Kurama said.  
  
"We saw the Water Winds and this other room that was like a lava lamp and an aquarium put together," Shuji said.  
  
"It's called the Lava Current, that design is dumb and the Water Winds and Fire Sands are better," AJ said.  
  
"I liked the Water winds more. It was really cool with all the water funnels and all the fluttering blue .....Um yeah."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Thank you? Why?" Asami asked.  
  
"I designed the Water Winds room, Aunt Zoë and Uncle Carl gave their nieces and nephews a room, but I got two. The Water Winds and the Fire Sands."  
  
"Wow, we only have one aunt and an uncle both of them are afraid we're going to dent their car. Or step on their ugly dog," Anoshi mumbled. "We don't get much luck in the family division except for mum and dad."  
  
"What about your parents?" Shuji asked.  
  
"My mommy's a Botanist and my dad's a Paediatrician, I've got a family full of doctors," AJ mumbled.  
  
"What's a Botanist again?"  
  
"They study plants," Kurama said. "That's what I want to do ^_^."  
  
"^_^ Touya wants to do that as well," AJ pointed out.  
  
"Studies plants Huh?" Shuji said. "Cool, so she gets to trek through the jungle." ^_^  
  
Others: ^_-;;;;  
  
"Ummm...yeah she could've if she wanted to."  
  
"OK!" Just as Shuji the blonde one shouted the bell rang, signalling the end of school.  
  
-__- "Must have got tired of hearing your screechy old voice," Anoshi mumbled. Passing his brother his bag, while slinging his own over his shoulder.  
  
Another loud screech came from the intercom, and silence reigned briefly. "ALL STUDENTS! SCHOOL HAS NOW ENDED BUT REGULAR SCHOOL HOURS WILL COMMENCE AS OF TOMORROW! THANK YOU!!" the high squeaky voice announced.  
  
Kurama handed AJ her bag and shook his head. "Mrs. Jenatsu really needs to stop sucking those helium balloons," he mumbled, putting his bag on his back.  
  
AJ put her bag on her back and wiped her brow. "Kind of lucky the Plastic Patrol was allergic to that mysterious dust," AJ said ^_^ as the class emptied, with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Yeah, looks like the big guys are looking out for you," Asami said.  
  
Kurama smiled and wondered what greasy comment Yusuke would have made. (AN: you know, the big guys = Koenma, and Yusuke keeps on making greasy comments about him and AJ)  
  
"Are you going to sleep in here?" Touya called from the door.  
  
"No Mr. Hobo unlike you I don't sleep in any old building," AJ growled. -_-  
  
"I'm not even going to answer that."  
  
"Cause you can't."  
  
"You wish fat head."  
  
"Nincompoop."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Spastic retard."  
  
"Idiotic sheep."  
  
"Calm down Daritajos'," Nayami said. "Stop acting like yourselves."  
  
AJ walked over to her brother and he ruffled her hair, she smirked and didn't even bother to touch his.  
  
"Yes Nayami," they answered in unison.  
  
"Good. Besides AJ would chew you up Touya," Nayami said brightly skipping down the hall.  
  
AJ smirked and Touya sighed, following his girlfriend. The other four in the class stared. AJ stepped into the hall and waited.  
  
"HAPPY FAMILIES!!" Shuji shouted walking out of the classroom.  
  
Anoshi covered his eyes and looked both ways, "I don't know that boy," he mumbled walking into the hall.  
  
"I worry about those two," Kurama said silently. Asami nodded, and closed the class door.  
  
The group walked out of school to the gates.  
  
"Well I live this way," Asami said pointing to the right.  
  
"I live that way," AJ, Kurama, Shuji and Anoshi said.  
  
"I live in the same direction as them but I'm walking the Ishida person home," Touya said pointing to Nayami. ^_^  
  
"Ishida person?" Nayami asked slapping Touya on the back of the head. -_O  
  
^_x "Nayami," Touya mumbled holding his girlfriends hand, and pointing straight ahead with the other. "Nayami lives straight ahead, so that's where I'm going. Bye."  
  
"Bye," Nayami said giving a small wave and walking off with Touya.  
  
"Bye," the five said back as Nayami dragged Touya down the street and around a corner.  
  
^_^;;;; "That's love," AJ said.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to give Touya the roses for Nayami?" Shuji asked.  
  
Kurama and AJ sweatdropped.  
  
"AJ gave them to Touya you just didn't notice," Kurama said calmly. ^_^;;;;;;;  
  
"Really?" Asami asked. "I know I'm kind of blind but....."  
  
"See, look," AJ said taking her bag off and beginning to um-zip it, looking at Kurama. "Dumb zip is stuck," AJ lied.  
  
"Let-me-help-you-with-that-stuck-zip," Kurama said dryly, slowly opening AJ's bag. "You see."  
  
The other three looked into AJ's gag only noticing a pencil case, a notebook, an agenda and a few leaves. ^_^  
  
"Ummmmm.... OK ^_^," the three said.  
  
AJ took her agenda out of her bag. "Look write your numbers in here. Just in case I need to call and say bye because the plastic patrol broke into my house, and are about to brutally kill me," AJ commented brightly.  
  
Anoshi took the blue denim agenda and AJ's pen and began to write, "Not before they feed you to the rats," he added.  
  
-_^;; "Yeah."  
  
Asami wrote her name.  
  
"You don't need to write yours, we live in the same house," Anoshi told his brother. Shuji gave him shifty eyes.  
  
"You're not my mother!" Shuji said loudly, snatching the agenda and writing his name. "Besides my e-mail is different." -_O  
  
"Ok..." Anoshi grumbled as his brother Gave AJ back her agenda.  
  
Asami was sweatdropping for the Hatanos. "Well I better get home; my mommy might have a stroke if I get there late. Bye Suichi, bye Anoshi, bye Shuji, bye Master AJ."  
  
Others: O_O;;;;;  
  
"Mater AJ?" Shuji asked raising an eyebrow. He sweatdropped, so did Anoshi and Kurama.  
  
AJ didn't sweatdrop, or say anything. She just raised an eyebrow. "Hehhehehe, that's funny Asami, master AJ? Well I know I'm special and all," AJ said as brightly and quickly as possible.  
  
Asamis' hands were over her mouth. She quickly brought them down, "Yep just joking, I'll see you guys," she said walking away down the sidewalk, waving to the four. They waved back.  
  
"That was kind of funny," Anoshi said. ^_^  
  
;_; "No one called me Master Shuji," the blonde mumbled, hanging his head, as the four began to walk.  
  
"So?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Not fair."  
  
"Ok then. Master Shuji," Anoshi said with zero enthusiasm.  
  
^_^ "It's not as good but it'll do," Shuji said skipping around the corner.  
  
Kuramas smiled faded as he looked at AJ, whose eye brows were still narrowed. "Are you Ok?" he asked silently.  
  
AJ looked at him and gave a half smile. "Yeah, just thinking to my dumb paranoid self," she said.  
  
Shuji turned around, now walking back wards, putting his arms behind his head. "Hey AJ, what's with the gloves?" he asked.  
  
"Have you got extra sensitive skin or something?" Anoshi asked. Kurama nodded, he had never really thought to ask.  
  
"The gloves?" AJ questioned looking at her hands. The other three nodded. "No reason..."  
  
"Ok. Well we turn here and we know Suichi I lives this way."  
  
"Yeah Suichi lives this way, but we never really noticed you or your brother, did you lock yourself up in the house all day? We didn't even know Suichi had neighbours," Shuji said.  
  
AJ sweatdropped. "Yeah, that's us, closed up people, didn't use to open windows, but now we do it all the time., ^_^" the demon said.  
  
"Well we'll see you tomorrow our pretty newbie, and our redheaded friend who won't take a number"  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"You. You're pretty."  
  
AJ glared at him flatly. "*various mumblings*"  
  
"Bye Shuji," Kurama said waving as Shuji bounced down the sidewalk. AJ gave a wave.  
  
Anoshi shook his head, "The stupidity of my dear brother only gets worse," Anoshi warned silently.  
  
Kurama nodded. "It's not so bad, just walk with some sort of tranquilizer," he added brightly. Anoshi nodded.  
  
"I'll have to dig my blowgun out of my closet," AJ responded. Anoshi gave a smile.  
  
"Well, bye Suichi, bye AJ," the brunette said walking down the pavement. AJ and Kurama waved and Anoshi rounded the corner.  
  
"Don't you have enough time to talk at your school?" an irritable voice asked from the tree on the corner.  
  
"No we don't Hiei," Kurama answered, as the spiky-haired one jumped onto the sidewalk.  
  
"You should speak faster then."  
  
"If I spoke any faster people wouldn't be able to understand me," AJ said.  
  
"What have you found out about the piece of cloth I gave you?" Hiei asked as they began to walk.  
  
Kurama and AJ gave Hiei an odd look. "When exactly would we have time to 'find anything out?'"  
  
"You had no classes."  
  
"Hiei, do you forget that when we are at school we are surrounded by ningens. And humans might find it strange if we study a bloody piece of cloth while speaking about 'Shadow dolls?'" Kurama asked.  
  
"so?" -_O  
  
-__-;;;; "Never mind..." AJ and Kurama mumbled, as the three were knocked over.  
  
Kurama hit the tree at the end of the sidewalk, and then AJ and Hiei hit him.  
  
Kurama: X_@;;;;  
  
AJ and Hiei: _**************  
  
"Sorry d-, Oh it's just you guys," the greasy-haired brunette said from above them  
  
"JUST US!!" Hiei shouted.  
  
"Calm *pant* down shorty," Kuwabara said, appearing next to Yusuke.  
  
AJ stood up and shook the shoulder of a swirly-eyed Kurama. "Kurama are you ok?" AJ asked.  
  
@_^ "Yeah," he answered slowly getting up.  
  
Hiei glared away at Kuwabara even though it had been Yusuke who knocked them over.  
  
"So AJ, did you make any friends?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"yeah," AJ answered. "And I made an enemy who wants to feed me to the rats."  
  
"And take pictures," Kurama added.  
  
"Ummm....well OK ^_^," Yusuke said brightly.  
  
"What were you idiots running from?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Keiko," Yusuke said shortly. Kuwabara nodded. "Oh yeah, Keiko is-"  
  
"I know who she is," AJ answered. "I know a lot of thingies." ^_^  
  
O_^;;; "ok."  
  
The five began walking, Yusuke asking AJ various other questions.  
  
"Hey shorty #2, why are you so short?" Kuwabara asked AJ.  
  
AJ slowly turned to face Kuwabara looking at him coldly. "Because I'm not tall," she answered dryly.  
  
Others except Kuwabara: ^_^;;;;; (Hiei: -_~)  
  
"Yeah, but your brother's tall."  
  
AJ stopped walking. "Have you noticed Kuwabara that my brother is a hair shorter than you although he's sixteen?" The others stopped walking and looked to Kuwabara.  
  
"Ummm....."  
  
"Have you ever thought that you might just be abnormally tall, while Hiei and I are just below average height. Look at Kurama and Yusuke they're shorter than you, they're probably about average. But what about you, you're just freakishly tall......"  
  
Kuwabara looked at AJ strangely for a moment, as if processing the information.  
  
"She has a point you know," Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei gave a smirk. "Yep, freakishly tall, is what you are. You're already freakish," Hiei commented.  
  
"At least I'm not short!" Kuwabara snapped. A nerve bulged in two heads, instead of the usual one.  
  
"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING SHORT, YOU FREAKISHLY TALL NINGEN!!!!" both AJ and Hiei shouted. Kuwabara blinked numerous times and went quiet.  
  
"Hmph," AJ grumbled continuing along the street.  
  
Kurama looked at Kuwabara, "You should really pick your words more wisely, you now insult two individuals when you make short jokes."  
  
"You still didn't answer my question....how comes you're so short?" Kuwabara asked once again.  
  
AJ's eyebrow twitched. "Because I got my height from my mommy. She wasn't exactly WNBA material," AJ answered from in front of the other four.  
  
"You just said wasn't," Kurama said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But earlier today you spoke about her in the present tense."  
  
"Must have been a slip of the tongue."  
  
"Your mommy is dead?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah," AJ replied shortly.  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. "But you said you couldn't talk to them anymore when the fox asked. Why didn't you just say she was dead," the small demon asked.  
  
"You didn't ask."  
  
Kuwabara opened his mouth to ask another question, but Yusuke punched him.  
  
AJ stopped walking and looked at them. "You act as if it's some weirdo thing. Peoples parents die all the time."  
  
"Parents?" Yusuke asked.  
  
-_ "Yeah, both died."  
  
"Isn't that sad," Touya said coming out of nowhere. He patted AJ's head.  
  
AJ: -_- Yusuke: ;o;  
  
"How do keep on appearing like that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Welllllllllllllllllllllllllll, I don't know. ^_^;;;;"  
  
Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara: *facevault*  
  
"....."  
  
"Well, I'm not fast like AJ," Touya said. "I not really stealthy....so I don't know."  
  
"Don't know what?" Botan asked from behind them. Everyone turned to look at a puzzled oar rider, who stood there in jeans, a jacket and a t-shirt.  
  
"Why do people keep on popping up?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Popping, I flew hear on my oar. Anyway, this is for you AJ," she said handing AJ a large envelope.  
  
"What the heck is in this?" AJ asked, holding it with both hands.  
  
"Something Koenma would like you to sign. You have to meet Enma for some reason on Thursday."  
  
Touya took the envelope. "Is there someone in there, this must weigh ten pounds."  
  
"Nope, it weighs eleven ^_^"  
  
"It's just an envelope how heavy can it be?" Hiei asked taking the object. He let it fall to the pavement. "It's not heavy -_-;;;;;"  
  
AJ got down on one knee and opened it pulling out one set of papers.  
  
"What is it for Botan?" Kurama asked.  
  
Botan put her index finger on her chin. "One part of it is AJ's offences. Items stolen, places stolen from...I'm not sure if they've given those you've assassinated yet. Then what she must do from now on, and something I didn't even read," Botan explained. AJ gave Touya a group of papers which he looked over, then picked up the papers on the sidewalk.  
  
"Ummmm...Botan?" AJ asked. Botan looked at her. "What happened to Dongwa and the rest of them?"  
  
"They were charged then released. The only soul they used was given willingly."  
  
Touya began looking AJ over with a smirk on his face. "Dongwa?" he said in a slippery manner.  
  
Yusuke's ears twitched as he suddenly became very interested.  
  
"Touya Janotsu 'name that shall not be mentioned' Daritajo, do not start with useless ramblings," AJ said through gritted teeth walking ahead of them.  
  
"What's up with Dongwa?" Yusuke asked, as the others became very interested in the subject.  
  
*Touya is wearing fake grey beard, an old cloak and has a staff * "Many years ago-"  
  
"TOUYA SHUT UP!!" AJ screeched.  
  
*nods dismissively* "Anyway there were two demons. One was a boy and the other was a girl. They both loved each other but because of their dumb families they couldn't get married yet. They loved each other and knew they would marry eventually-"  
  
"AJ AND DONGWA WANTED TO GET MARRIED!!!" the five screamed. O_O  
  
^_^ "No that's me and Nayami."  
  
Others: *facevault* -_O;;;;  
  
"...so..."  
  
"That had nothing to do with AJ and Dongwa. Let me start again. Anyway there were two demons. One was a boy and the other was a girl.....or we hoped she was. Although according to anatomy and such she had to be but no one is sure..... The boy had a crush on the girl and wanted to marry her. It was ok with their families for them to want to marry each other in the future, all the girl had to do was say yes...even though he was a few hundred years older. *sighs and rubs staff* But, alas the girl said no and one of her best friends with white hair give the heartbroken boy shifty eyes. But the other best friend told the boy it was ok, and the girl didn't hate him, he just wasn't her knight in shining armour. So the boy went off to the lands of the Shinobi were he would later meet her...."  
  
;o; "That's so sad," Botan said with wobbly eyes, blowing her nose on Yusukes uniform. "Who's the girl and the boy?"  
  
Everyone: *facevault* -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"Ummmmm, AJ is the girl and Dongwa is the boy."  
  
"Yay now everyone knows," AJ said dryly skipping around them. "Why not tell them of the other hearts I've broken." -_O***  
  
"*SNIFF* AJ how could you do that to him?" Botan asked, holding AJ's hand. AJ's eye twitched.  
  
"I just told him no. He could have just gone after someone else but he went to sulk like a big wussy. I mean tons of girls and guys would have married him."  
  
"Guys?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan asked.  
  
"Yes x," Hiei added. "Maybe, they probably don't care for gender...or mistook him for a female. Like many do with the fox."  
  
U__- "Thank you for bringing that up again," Kurama grumbled.  
  
AJ punched Touya in the head, and Yusuke began laughing loudly. AJ looked at Touya's wrist.  
  
"It's five to three," Touya said rubbing the large lump on his head. "We can still get home in time for Cardcaptors."  
  
AJ smirked. "I'll race you," AJ said silently.  
  
"No, you know you have a speed advantage."  
  
"So. Not my fault you're a slow weakling." Kurama watched Hiei smirk out of the corner of his eye. "Will anyone race me?" Hiei and Yusuke put their hands up.  
  
"I don't need to race any of you," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Because you know you'll lose, miserably," Hiei said. AJ shoved the papers she had into the envelope in Touya's arms them threw her bag at him.  
  
Yusuke gave Botan his bag.  
  
"Where did you get a bag?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Keiko had it," Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head. "That's one of the reasons she was chasing me...then us. Aren't you going to race?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Come on.  
  
AJ took Kurama's bag and gave it to Touya, as she smirked.  
  
"Good boy," she said, ruffling Touya's perfectly flat, perfectly brushed, perfectly placed hair. "I'll get you a big bone."  
  
O_O "You've infected my hair," Touya said in a wheezy voice.  
  
Botan smiled. "On your mark...get set...go!!" she shouted, as two blurs of pink and black disappeared and two others shortly followed. Botan looked to a wide-eyed Touya, unable to touch or flatten his hair because of the load in his arms. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Miss Botan." O_O  
  
By the time the elder Daritajo had finished his sentence, AJ and Hiei stood outside the Daritajo front door. Kurama came shortly after, followed by a whining Yusuke.  
  
"Who won?" the detective asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, we both landed on the same spot, so I presume the one with bigger feet wins," AJ said scratching her head causing a piece of hair to stick up.  
  
"But who has bigger feet? You feet look about the same size as Hiei's," Kurama said looking down.  
  
"This is new, the one with the bigger feet wins," Hiei commented dryly, as Touya, Botan and Kuwabara came up behind them.  
  
The front door opened to reveal a blonde haired, grey eyed, miniskirt wearing demon who bounced out the front door, holding a pair of short black bots.  
  
"SEA LASS AND UK FLAG!!!!" Kato said, hugging Touya with her arm that wasn't is a sling. "UK, what happened to your hair?"  
  
"It was hit by a wave," Touya explained dryly. AJ smirked.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei were all looking from AJ and Touya, to Kato.  
  
"Kato, what are you doing with my boots?" AJ asked grabbing her boots. "What were you doing in my house?"  
  
"What happened to your arm?"  
  
Kato sweatdropped. "Why don't we go inside," she said pushing Touya toward the front door. Kato looked at the other five. "Oh hello, friends of the Sea lass I saw yesterday, and new friend with nice shirt."  
  
Kuwabara's mouth opened and closed. Kurama blinked numerous times, and Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You guys want to come inside?" AJ asked taking her bag from Touya as he walked inside.  
  
Botan nodded and followed Touya. Kato shrugged and bounced after them.  
  
"Why is she in your house?" Hiei hissed.  
  
"Do I look like I know?" AJ hissed back. "And her brothers are in there as well..."  
  
"Calm down, we beat them silly yesterday," Yusuke said. "They can't even try to do anything."  
  
"They wouldn't try and do anything. My Aunts are home...they're slightly attached to them."  
  
"If they do try anything funny I'll just slice them up," Kuwabara said. AJ shook her head disbelief. Kurama rubbed his temples and Hiei gave a snort.  
  
"Kuwabara, you do know you were asleep while we fought the other two," Kurama pointed out. Kuwabara didn't answer.  
  
"It's useless even trying to communicate," Hiei mumbled.  
  
Kato's head appeared in the doorways again. "Come on then, Miss Daritajo cubed made cookies," she said brightly. AJ sighed.  
  
"Obviously you don't have to come inside," AJ mumbled, walking towards her front door. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed. AJ looked at them.  
  
"You have cookies," they said, stepping inside before her.  
  
"Are you coming inside Kurama and Lord Hiei?" AJ asked.  
  
"Won't do any harm..."Kurama said, elbowing Hiei. Hiei have a 'Hn." and followed Kurama and AJ inside. A triple tailed creature fell through the ceiling onto AJ's shoulder and swayed all tails in delight.  
  
AJ closed her door and walked into her living room, her eye twitching. Her Aunt Amber sat with her legs crossed on a single chair, smoking a cigarette talking to Botan. Kazukay, Dongwa, Yahakoto and Touya were sitting on the long couch, shouting 'GO SAKURA!!' at the TV. AJ's Uncle C. stood next to a single chair speaking to the curly haired blonde on it.  
  
Two dark green eyes appeared in front of AJ.  
  
"AJ YOU'RE HOME!!!" AJ's Aunt Zoë said, hugging AJ's arm. AJ twitched. "Your friends like my cookies!!! And look, all the Inioso's came for a visit!!!" AJ's Aunt finished bouncing into the kitchen.  
  
"Why?" AJ questioned looking to the sky as she stepped into the living room. The three male Inioso's turned to look at her, and Kazukay jumped off the chair.  
  
"OH SEA LASS!!!" Kazukay shouted holding AJ's hand, as Yusuke and Kuwabara appeared with chocolate chip cookies in their hands.  
  
AJ: -__-;;;;;  
  
"Hello Kazukay."  
  
"You and THEMMMMMMMMMM, beat me up, but that's ok," he continued looking quickly at Kurama, Hiei and the ningens. "DONGWA STILL LOVES YOU! Come watch a Card Captor Sakura movie with us ^_^," said going back to his seat.  
  
Yusuke walked over to AJ, shoving another cookie into his mouth. "Hey, your aunt makes great cookies," he said, giving Kurama a cookie.  
  
"They are really nice," Kurama said.  
  
"I know," AJ said, walking in front of the TV. "Why are you guys here?"  
  
"Ummmmm......" Kazukay mumbled looking at the ceiling. "We wanted to say hi...and get some cookies and stuff....."  
  
"Yeah, Sea lass," Kato said with large wobbly eyes. "Don't you love us anymore?"  
  
"She loves you like an ingrown toenail," Touya said brightly. Kato smiled, then glared daggers when she understood the sentence.  
  
"Why do they keep on calling her Sea lass?" Hiei mumbled to Kurama. Kurama gave a shrug.  
  
"Maybe she's fond of the ocean," Kurama whispered back.  
  
"Actually," Dongwa said appearing next to Hiei with his finger in the air, and a bandage around his head.  
  
Hiei and Kurama: O_O  
  
"Yes....."  
  
"She's called sea lass because her hair is blue and her eyes are green, like the sea. And Touya is UK flag because his eyes are blue and his hair is red, like the flag of the UK. OK?"  
  
Kurama and Hiei nodded slowly and stepped to the side.  
  
"REALLY I NEVER WOULD HAVE GUESSED!!" Yusuke said loudly.  
  
"AJ," Amber called from her chair, the envelope in her hands. "You want to open it?"  
  
Suddenly everyone turned to look at her and they muted the TV. AJ pulled out the first five pound clump of paper and began to read, "Charges against AJ Daritajo from the beginning of the current year." AJ looked up. "Hehheheh, only this year's theft charges ^_^;;;;"  
  
All non-Daritajos face vaulted.  
  
"You mean that stack is only for this year?" Kurama asked pointing at it.  
  
AJ flipped through the first few pages. "^_^;;;;; Yeah, all the vaults I've stolen from, Reikai government properties, some major establishments and oh yeah, they have some of the items I've stolen.... They only put about one sixth of the expensive stuff...."  
  
AJ's Aunts and her uncle looked at her with sparkly eyes. 'We're so proud of you," they said happily getting up to hug her, but hugging Touya when she glared at them.  
  
"So anyone want a beer?" Amber asked getting up. Yusuke put his hand up.  
  
"I want one ^_^," The detective said.  
  
"How old are you?" ^_~  
  
"Ummm...."  
  
"^_^ Oh well, you have to be at least thirteen, that's old enough," AJ's aunt said walking into the kitchen.  
  
";_^ I love this place," Yusuke said stuffing another cookie into his mouth.  
  
"Why don't you sit down dear?" Zoë asked Kurama. ^_^  
  
"I'm fine, it's n-" Kurama began, before AJ's aunt dragged him to sit down between Yahakoto and Dongwa.  
  
"^_^ Good. Aren't you more comfortable?"  
  
Kurama nodded and looked at a smiling Yahakoto. Both his arms were bandaged and had lots of smiley faces drawn on them.  
  
"Hello," He said brightly.  
  
"Hello Yahakoto," Kurama replied.  
  
AJ poked Yahakoto in the head several times, with a smirk upon her face. "Looks like your arms are a bit....broken," AJ said slowly.  
  
"Only one is broken," Yahakoto said equally slow. "The other one is just kind of chopped up..." he continued, looking at Kurama then Hiei.  
  
"LOOK AJ!!! I GOT YOUR NINJA STARS!!! THEY'RE JUST LIKE KATO'S EXCEPT SHAPER!!!!" Kazukay said running around with the sharpened metal stars in his hand.  
  
"Kazukay, put those down," AJ's Uncle C. said, as Kato grumbled about her brother acting his age.  
  
"BUT THEY'RE SO MUCH FUN UNCLE CARL!!!!" Kazukay continued throwing one into wall.  
  
"AJ," Botan said tapping the demons shoulder. "Your family is very nice ^_^. I should visit more often," the oar-rider continued holding up a small package. 'Your Aunt gave me cookies. ^_^ I'll see you soon."  
  
Botan waved to all the others in the room. "BYE LADY!!!" all the male Inioso's shouted.  
  
"Her name is Botan," Amber said handing Yusuke a beer.  
  
"BYE BOTAN!!!!" everyone shouted. Botan grinned and exited the house.  
  
"Here," Zoë said looking at Yusuke with worried eyes as she handed him a leaf. "After you drink your beer that my irresponsible sister gave you, eat that, your mom won't smell anything."  
  
"Thank you. ^_^"  
  
"Where is Kuwabara?" Hiei asked Yusuke.  
  
"Eating cookies in AJ's kitchen."  
  
"Hn.  
  
"SOOOOOOO PRETTY AND SHARP!!" Kazukay shouted again bouncing around the room with the ninja stars. "IT'S LIKE AJ!! RIGHT DONGWA!! HE LOVES HER!! HAHAHHHAHH!!!!!!"  
  
-__- Everyone stared at him as he bounced around.  
  
"I told you not to give him beer," Kato said, looking at the blonde Daritajo. Everyone looked at her.  
  
^_^;;;;; "Hehheehhehe, but beer is so nice, everyone should get a chance to have it's beery goodness," Amber said putting her hands up defensively. "Right Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Mrs. D, beer takes away what little sanity he has left."  
  
"I AM SANNNNNNNNNNNNE BOYS AND GIRLS!!!" Kazukay said, dropping the stars on the floor and holding Kuramas' hand. "Hello ^_^ . Your hair is prettier than Dongwa's. AND IT'S RED!!"  
  
"Th- Thank you," Kurama replied.  
  
AJ shoved Kazukay away from the redhead. "Why were you in my things?" AJ growled looking at the demon on the floor.  
  
"Me?" the dark haired one asked innocently. "I was bored...and ummmm, I had lots of beer. IT WAS GOOD!! ^_^"  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
"Awwww, don't call him pathetic," Zoë said. "He's sooooo cute ^_^"  
  
AJ made gagging sounds as Kazukay hugged the one with honey brown hair. Yahakoto shook his head.  
  
"Look AJ, they took my shardies away?" Kazukay sobbed. "They put it back with the gem it came from. But look ^_^," Kazukay commented brightly, putting him hand above one star on the floor. The quivered then floated up to his open hand. "See ^_^?"  
  
Kato began to mumble that she wasn't really related to Kazukay.  
  
"Kazukay, sit down," Dongwa instructed slowly.  
  
U_; "But I can't. I have much energy."  
  
"Well go...brush your hair."  
  
"But mine isn't all long like yours Dongy-poo," he said holding his brothers long hair. "Or HaHaKoto's," he continued, playing in Yahakoto's hair. "Or Ka- never mind."  
  
Yusuke suddenly burst out laughing. "HAHAKOTO?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, he's very funny ^_^."  
  
Kato was slapping herself as Yusuke and Kazukay made cheesy jokes.  
  
"Mrs. D and Mrs. D cubed we have to go," Dongwa said, pushing Kazukay away from him. Kazukay pouted and showed Yusuke Yahakoto's hair. They both laughed that Yahakoto couldn't raise his arms to defend himself. "Thank you for having us. "  
  
"Awwwwwww, I have to go," Kazukay grumbled. "What is your name again?"  
  
"Yusuke," the detective replied.  
  
"That's a a nice name ^_^. I'm Kazukay....oh yeah you know that....."  
  
"Come 'infant'," Dongwa said, dragging his brother away by his collar. "Good bye Uncle Carl." AJs' uncle waved. "Good bye AJ, detective Yusuke, human Kurama, Hiei...and ningen that was asleep."  
  
Kato and Yahakoto waved and walked outside.  
  
"Good bye everyone ^_^," Kazukay squealed happily. "Good Bye Kurama, with hair nicer than Kato's. Bye ningen who eats Mrs. D cubed's cookies, bye Yusuke who is funny and has shiny hair, bye Hiei who has cooler, taller hair than Touya. And bye Master AJ, who has funny new allies with nice hair and stuff...."  
  
"Shut up for a while," Dongwa mumbled to his brother, dragging him away. "Good bye. Bye AJ."  
  
AJ gave a feeble wave. "Bye KK," AJ said waving to Kazukay. They heard the door close and a voice come from the street.  
  
"HE'S ONLY GRUMPY CAUSE HE STILL LOVES YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
"Isn't that cute?" AJ's Aunts asked.  
  
"I'm going to throw up," AJ answered dryly.  
  
"Oh well, be good AJ and Touya," AJ's uncle said dragging his wife away before she could make another cute comment.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Remember, the restaurant....where we work," he answered walking towards the door.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Remember, don't light anything on fire, or kill any humans...." AJ and Touya smirked. "Don't kill anything, your friends can stay, but remember, they mustn't kill anyone in the house ^_^."  
  
"AJ," Zoë said. "Touya is going out, so take care, I better not hear you've been back to Makai. Bring some cookies to Miss Shiori. ^_^ Oh you look so cute in your uniform, and your pretty friend with the red hair....and the one who is the same height as you....and the one with the black-"  
  
"Aunt Zoë, go to work," AJ said pushing her Aunt out the door and throwing a headband at her. AJ's uncle rolled his eyes and followed.  
  
"You know that I'm going to pick up, buthead and cheese," Amber said. "What ever Zoë said, blah blah blah, see you," AJ's other aunt said, picking up a headband and walking out the door.  
  
Yusuke gave a half smile. "Your Aunt is cool," he said in an airy voice. Touya raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Buthead and friends I'm going," Touya said already walking away. "Bye...oh yeah, Hiei, your hair is dead cool." Touya commented, disappearing out the door.  
  
"Where did everyone go?" Kuwabara asked, a bowl of cookies in his hands. Yusuke attacked him and they began fighting over the bowl.  
  
AJ: X_-;;; Kurama: -_~ Hiei: -__O  
  
AJ gave a yawn. "Ummm, perhaps I should get some books," she suggested.  
  
"On what?" Yusuke asked, pushing Kuwabara onto the floor.  
  
AJ turned to him from the foot of the stairs. "Shadow magic."  
  
Kurama and Hiei both raised eyebrows, as Kuwabara and Yusuke shrugged to each other.  
  
"What is Shadow Magic?"  
  
AJ looked at them and motioned for the four to go up the stairs, and into her room.  
  
"Give me a minute to explain," AJ said closing her door.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei and blinked quickly.  
  
"Hello birdie," Kuwabara said, waving to Cinder who sat on AJ's TV. Cinder stared at Kuwabara with golden eyes, head tilting to the side in an amused fashion. "^_^ He likes me!!!"  
  
"No he doesn't you fool," Hiei mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"He said how was your day at school," Kurama interrupted.  
  
"It was ok...."  
  
Hiei glared at the fox beside him.  
  
^_^ "Here you go," AJ said dropping six, dusty books on her bed. "All about shadow magic."  
  
"What is it?" Yusuke asked again.  
  
Kurama removed the bloody piece of cloth from his pocket, and hung it before the detective's eyes. "It all starts with this," he said silently.  
  
"Shadow magic is very difficult to master, and if it isn't used properly it can backfire with deadly results. People who can use Shadow magic are called shadow weavers," AJ said darkly picking up one of the thick books and flipping through the pages. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded as Hiei continued reading the book he had stared in the morning.  
  
"Weavers create items called shadow dolls, made from a special cloth. They then force some of their own sprit energy into the dolls, giving them alone control over it."  
  
"Shadow dolls are known for one reason alone, their ability to control anyone the weaver desires. All the weaver needs is a drop of blood, from the one they wish to control, on the cloth. But once one weaver has put someone's blood on cloth, it is nearly impossible for anyone else to control that person."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded, to show they were actually listening, and put another cookie into their mouths. "Humans can supposedly do something called 'Voodoo', this is only supposed to inflict pain on the person of choice. But in Shadow magic, the weaver can cause the person under their control to do anything they command."  
  
"Shadow weavers cannot make dolls of themselves so they are vulnerable to attack by other weavers. The only way to release the person under the weavers control is if the weaver burns the doll, the weaver is killed, or the weaver puts someone else's blood on the doll."  
  
"If anyone else burns the doll, the person under the weavers control immediately dies along with the person that burnt the doll," Hiei added. The ningens sat on the edge of AJ's bed, their mouths open slightly as they attempted to absorb the information they had been given.  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama gave Kuwabara a look that said 'I don't want to say you're stupid but you're leaving me with little choice.' AJ pointed to the piece of cloth Kurama had hanging in front of them. Hiei gave a snort.  
  
"Kuwabara," Kurama said as gently as possible through gritted teeth. "We were explaining the importance of this cloth and what it is used for...ok?" Kuwabara nodded slowly.  
  
"Where did you get it?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Just outside their school," Hiei responded.  
  
"So why should we care about it? Botan isn't here chirping about another mission, telling us that the brat wants us to fetch something or someone. Or giving us beer and Chicken."  
  
Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara: -_-;;; She never gives us beer or chicken  
  
":I can hope...." Yusuke mumbled.  
  
"But shouldn't you hope for something rational?" Kurama asked, quickly reading through the book he had been given.  
  
"Like bacon?" ^_^  
  
"What? O_O"  
  
"You get rations of bacon.... Can you get rations of cheese? How about racoons of bacon?"  
  
"What's wrong with you, ningen?" Hiei asked as Yusuke stood up.  
  
"Racoons are furry and crawl around!! ^__^" Yusuke continued crawling around on the floor, sniffing it with interest. Hiei backed away as Yusuke found his way to the corner where the small demon stood.  
  
"Urameshi, are you ok?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Did someone speaketh my name? COME FORWARDETH, ARE THEE A SPINELESS CHICKEN?" Yusuke asked pushing his hand under AJ's bed.  
  
"Where is AJ?" Kurama asked looking around the room. Kuwabara gave a shrug.  
  
Yusuke sniffed Kurama's foot. "Ohhhhhhhhhh you smell all pretty like flowers!!! Ummmmmm, ^_^, FLOWERY!!!"  
  
Kurama cringed. O_O  
  
"AJ!!" Kuwabara called to the air.  
  
"BE SILENT!!! DANGER IS AFOOT!!!! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS DON'T YOU 002?" Yusuke shouted poking Kuwabara. "I THOUGHTI COULD TRUST YOU!!! I THOUGH WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!! DOESN'T THIS RELATIONSHIP MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU? MOTHER WAS RIGHT WHEN SHE SAID YOU WOULD HURT ME!!!! AND WITH HIM? (not intended to be anything yaio)," Yusuke sobbed pointing to Hiei.  
  
"WHAT?" Hiei and Kuwabara shouted. "HIM?" O___________O  
  
"Yusuke what's wrong with you?" Kurama asked. O_-  
  
Yusuke looked at the red head with sparkling eyes, as he embraced him. "I know you'd always be there for me!! Not like him!!! I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Oh look, another obsessed fan girl," AJ said with a smirk on her face, walking through the door. Kurama stood wide eye as Yusuke hugged the life out of him. "I feel a bit sorry for you Kurama ^_^."  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!! HE'S MINE!!"  
  
Others: O_O;;;;;;; Kurama: @_;  
  
Hiei began to pull the detective off the fox. "Get off him you idiot!!," Hiei grumbled pulling Yusuke. Yusuke nodded vigorously as he squeezed Kurama.  
  
"NO I ALONE CAN BE WITH MY FAIR JULIET!! ONLY SOMEONE ELSE WHO LOVES HIM MAY TAKE HIM AWAY!!!"  
  
"Just say you love Kurama the two of you," AJ said.  
  
"You're joking right?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei just gave her the 'are you more ignorant than Kuwabaka?' look.  
  
"Help...please...." Kurama said.  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOOO MY FAIR JULIET!!! FOR YOUR HAIR IS AS RED AS THAT BIG 'X' OUR TEACHER OUTS ON YOUR PAPER IF YOU GET SOMETHING WRONG. ^_^. AND YOUR EYES ARE AS GREEN AS BROCCOLI!! AND YOUR UNIFORM IS PINK....LIKE A PIGGY!!! ^_^"  
  
"Why @_;.....?"  
  
"Ummmm, I LOVE THE FAIR JULIET ALSO!!" AJ shouted.  
  
"NOONE ELSE CAN LOVE HIM!! HE IS MINE AN LOVES ME!WHY DO YOU LOVE HIM!!"  
  
"I LOVE HIM CAUSE.....HIS HAIR IS PRETTY AND HE SMELLS NICE!!!  
  
"HE LOVES ME!! RIGHT MY BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN?"  
  
Kurama: @_@  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM!!"  
  
"Juliet...Juliet no, NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Yusuke shouted dropping to his knees as Hiei's eye twitched in disgust. Kurama slowly opened one eye as Yusuke pretended to cry and crawled into a corner. The three 'sane' ones looked at AJ.  
  
"Ummm, Yusuke," AJ said kneeling next to Yusuke. "Did you eat the leaf before you finished the beer or after?"  
  
"Before," Yusuke sobbed.  
  
AJ looked at the others. "Well the leaf has amplifies the effects of the one beer, so now it's like he had twenty...so he's drunk." ^_^  
  
"Urameshi's drunk?" Kuwabara asked. AJ nodded.  
  
Moonlight walked through the door and rubbed against Hiei's leg.  
  
AJ: O_-.  
  
"Can I borrow this?" Hiei asked holding up the book he had been reading.  
  
"Yeah, just don't get any blood on it," AJ said, eye twitching as she looked at Yusuke who was curled up on the floor, sucking his thumb.  
  
"Yusuke is drunk and we have a shadow doll that is moving between NingenKai and Makai," Kurama said.  
  
"My, fair Snow White, is that your melodious voice that fills my lonely ears?" Yusuke asked sitting up.  
  
"Who knew he was so poetic."  
  
"Who knew she was so PAthetic?" Hiei continued. AJ smirked.  
  
"OH LOOK, two of the seven dwarves," the detective said brightly pointing to AJ and Hiei. They both glared but it had no effect, seeing as Yusuke's eyes were only half open. He pointed to Hiei, "^_^ That's grumpy." He pointed to AJ, "You can be Sarcastic, or Sleepy or a Mermaid...LIKE ARIEL!! YAY FLOUNDER!!!!"  
  
Others: O_O  
  
"What are we supposed to do with him?" Kuwabara asked. The three looked at AJ.  
  
^_^;;;;;;; "What?" she asked. "I didn't do anything. Can't we just take him home?"  
  
"Last time we tried to get into his apartment, we ended up going through someone else's, we probably won't be able to do that again," Kurama said as he looked in Yusukes pockets coming up with nothing. "And he hasn't got a key."  
  
"Ok, I'll just keep him here until I can remember a remedy or it wears off," AJ sighed. "It's already four twenty-eight..."  
  
"Four twenty-late?" Yusuke asked. "Does that mean you're late? Are you going to a cheese party or going to meet your boyfriend?"  
  
Others: O_O  
  
"BOYFRIEND -_O****************************!!!!!!!!!!!!" AJ shouted *fangs bared*. "I HAVE NO SUCH THING!!!!!!!!!!! STOP ACTING LIKE AN IGNORANT NINGEN!!"  
  
"Ummmm....ok, how about you Ariel? How's your steamy love life?" Yusuke asked pointing to Kurama.  
  
oO_Oo *extra red* "Yusuke control yourself!!" Kurama shouted, attempting to cover his face without looking stupid.  
  
"Just answer me.....How about you grumpy? How are things going, when did you last get busy?"  
  
AJ and Kurama were both extremely red, Kuwabara had his mouth open slightly and Hiei looked at the other demons, shaking his head.  
  
"Nothing is going on, and stop being stupid before I knock you unconscious," Hiei hissed. Yusuke stood.  
  
*o* "I feel the love in this room, there's a grovalicious chi!!!!"  
  
Others: O__________O  
  
"What am I supposed to do with him?" AJ asked, as Yusuke picked up Moonlight and sang 'Love makes the world go round.' "I can see anything to tie him to."  
  
"Stab him, he'll probably pass out," Hiei suggested. The others looked at him with narrowed eyes. Yusuke put his ear to AJ's wall, whispering to it. "He's pathetic."  
  
AJ walked over to her window and looked down. "I think your mother is home."  
  
"How do you know?" Hiei questioned as he shook Yusuke away from his 'psycadelic boot'.  
  
"Kurama's doormat was crooked and now it's straight. Miss Shiori probably fixed it on the way in."  
  
"I think I'll go tell mother were I am," Kurama said as Kuwabara poked Yusuke with the corner of a book.  
  
"I think he's going insane shorty #2," Kuwabara said crawling around on all fours, asking Moonlight to ride on his back.  
  
"Like you...." AJ mumbled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Me tooo......I think he's going insane to."  
  
"AJ, can I borrow some of your books?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Sure, take all you like, but take one other book so your mom doesn't think you're practicing a cult. You can just put it on top. "  
  
Kurama looked through AJ's bookshelf and pulled out a thick book. "I'll take that one." Hiei tilted his head to read the title of the book the fox had chosen; 'Mist creatures.'  
  
"What's that about?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It's About Unicorns and ponies, and a magical princess named Keiko, and her power slap. And her adventures with 'Cheddar' the cheese dragon!!" Yusuke said happily ^_^.  
  
Others: -_-*  
  
"Not exactly. One half is on rare creatures of Makai, and the other half is on creatures that humans believe aren't real... like demons, AJ explained with a smirk. Kurama nodded and put three books on shadow magic into his bag and held the other one in his arm. "Why don't you take a book Kuwabara?" AJ asked. "Since you know practically nothing about shadow magic, you should take one."  
  
"I guess that makes sense," Kuwabara said, taking the friendliest looking book from the three left. "Thanks." AJ nodded and opened her door.  
  
"What do I do with him, I can't leave him in my room," AJ said looking around. AJ smiled and walked back to her bed, and dragging her mattress off it. She then flipped over the mattress and undid a zip in the bottom, pushing her small hand inside the opening, she began pulling out something very long.  
  
"You put your katana in a mattress?" Hiei asked as AJ fixed her bed.  
  
"Yes, it's very safe. No one can find it there, I'll need to think of some where new to hide it..." AJ mumbled as she walked over to Yusuke who was drawing smiley faces on a sticky note. "Yusuke can you be quiet while we go to Miss Shiori's house or do I have to pin you to the book shelf with my katana. Not just me, Hiei will help."  
  
"But, it's boring being quiet.................Can I have another beer?" Yusuke asked holding onto AJ's leg.  
  
"Argggggggggggg!! Stop touching me, too much touching *_-."  
  
"Can I come? I'll be quiet if I can come, and I won't eat people."  
  
"You never ate people Urameshi," Kuwabara pointed out.  
  
"Leave me alone, or I'll hit you with my Spirit gun.:"  
  
"NO SHOOTING IN MY HOUSE YUSUKE!!!" AJ snarled.  
  
"Oh ok," Yusuke said trying to stand up. He got up and stood for a few seconds before falling over backwards.  
  
"Pitiful," Hiei mumbled. "He can't even stand up properly."  
  
"But I WANT TO GO!!!!!!!! IF I CAN'T GO I'M NOT BEING YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE AND I'LL SHOOT YOU WITH MY SPIRIT GUN, SHOOTER THINGY!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kurama turned slowly to Hiei. "Can, Yusuke lean on you?" Kurama asked. AJ and Kuwabara nodded.  
  
"I'm not here for that idiot to lean on," Hiei said turning to the window. Kurama and AJ tackled him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!! ARE ALL KITSUNES DEAF OR JUST SELECTIVELY BRAIN DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Come on Hiei," AJ said, nearly poking her eye out on Hiei's hair. "Just for a minute. Kurama goes in, I give cookies and Kuwabara and Yusuke say hi. Piece of Meat-"  
  
"Isn't it piece of cake?" Kurama interrupted.  
  
"OR CHEESE?" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"It's cake Yusuke."  
  
"I like beef more," AJ said. "Anyway, come on and I'll give you.....ummmmm..."  
  
"She'll give you some ice-cream."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke stood on the pavement, being supported like a cardboard cut-out, by a growling Hiei. Kuwabara stood next to them at- at a reason able distance, because Hiei needed his 'non ningen' space.  
  
Kurama stood on his doormat, next to AJ who held a container of cookies. The fox knocked on the door twice and waited.  
  
"Hello Suichi," Shiori said as she opened the door with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hello mother," Kurama said, smiling back to his mother.  
  
Shiori then looked to AJ and her eyes lit up. *_^ "Oh hello AJ, you look so nice in your uniform, even though I think dark colours would look better on you."  
  
AJ smiled, at east Miss Minamino said she looked nice, not cute, and Shiori did say she looked better in dark colours which was absolutely true.  
  
"Thank you Miss Minamino," AJ said, 'My Aunt's sent these cookies for you, they thought you might like some."  
  
"Thank you, please, call me Shiori."  
  
"Sure Miss Shiori." Shiori gave another smile and waved to the two 'visible' ningen individuals on the sidewalk.  
  
"Hello Yusuke!! Hello Kuwabara!!!!" she called, Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded back.  
  
"Don't wave so vigorously," Hiei hissed, you're going to fall over.  
  
"Don't be silly, billy-goat," Yusuke said. "I'll be f-" Yusuke began before falling over.  
  
AJ and Kurama: O_O;;;; Kuwabara: O-o Hiei: O_************  
  
"Who's that? I've never seen you with him before," Shiori said, obviously talking about Hiei, who hadn't bothered to run.  
  
Gears began to turn in the minds of the foxes on the Minamino doorstep. Kurama could tell her he was a friend, but she would ask why he never spoke about him. And if he said Hiei was a new student, she would ask where his uniform was. Kuwabara bent down to see if Yusuke was ok, as Hiei waited for Shiori to turn around.  
  
"He's...." Kurama began, biting his lip.  
  
"HE'S MY COUSIN!!" AJ exclaimed.  
  
Others apart from Shiori: *face vault* X_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"^_^ Oh, I see the resemblance," Shiori said, "Same height, same dark hair. Nice to meet you!!" Shiori said waving to Hiei. Hiei blinked numerous times, and waved feebly back.  
  
"He's kind of shy."  
  
"Oh ok, what's his name?"  
  
AJ gave Kurama a questioning glance. "His name is Hiei, ^_^" Kurama said. AJ nodded vigorously. ^_^  
  
"Yes Miss Shiori, Hiei Daritajo..... same last name as me ^_^."  
  
Shiori smiled. "Oh ok, Suichi used to be shy....he's still pretty quiet," Shiori said. "How old is your cousin?"  
  
"He's, he's fifteen."  
  
"Oh, like Suichi, one year older than you?" AJ nodded. "He should come by sometime, I'm sure he'd be good friends with Suichi."  
  
Hiei and Kurama smirked, if only she knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama went into his house after many questions from his mother about AJ, her 'cousin' and what was wrong with Yusuke. Kurama smirked to AJ and Hiei as he closed his front door.  
  
Kuwabara dragged Yusuke into AJ's living room and put him on the couch, taking a few more cookies as he waved goodbye, and by then it was after five o'clock.  
  
"So, I'm your cousin?" Hiei asked from AJ's doorstep where he stood and AJ sat with her legs open. AJ nodded. "Aren't you supposed to sit with your legs closed?"  
  
"Why?" AJ asked. "I'm quite comfortable sitting like that."  
  
"You're wearing a skirt."  
  
AJ stood up and lifted her skirt up, to reveal a pair of dark blue shorts. "I wear shorts under any dress or skirt I am obligated to wear."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You see that?" AJ asked pointing across the street, as Hiei also sat down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Right there," AJ said pointing to a furry, orange creature that Hiei presumed was a cat. "That's the cat I like to kick anytime it comes near me."  
  
"That's pointless."  
  
"No it's fun, Kuwabara is pointless."  
  
Hiei smirked. "Yes."  
  
"If you kick something you dislike, it's kind of fun.right?"  
  
"Right?........"  
  
AJ gave a sniff. "Hiei do you smile?"  
  
Hiei looked at AJ and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if she had noticed, seeing as she wasn't facing him. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Do you smile? Not smirk, but actually smile?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"I'm sure you do it on rare occasion, but many aren't lucky enough to see it. I bet you'd smile if you kicked that cat....or ummmm Ku- never mind."  
  
He continued staring at her, her eyes looking forward on the hairball across the street. "You think too much...you and the fox. You kitsunes."  
  
AJ smirked. "You fire demons, always cold on the outside. I guess it's good that half of you is ice, I guess you're balanced."  
  
Hiei didn't say anything. It was rare that being a halfling was looked upon as being good. "Thanks," he replied quietly.  
  
^_^ "No problem cousin Hiei," AJ said standing up. "Come get your ice-cream anytime. But right now I must go tie Yusuke to something." Hiei nodded as AJ opened her front door and stepped inside. "I'll see you when I have to."  
  
"Same to you," Hiei replied walking onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Hiei!" AJ called. Hiei turned and raised an eye brow to show he was listening. "Hiei, I...I bet you'd smile if you kicked a furry Kuwabara."  
  
Hiei looked at her and quickly sprinted off, not wanting anyone to have the privilege of seeing it....Seeing his smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Yami AJ: *collapses* Please forgive me for taking so long, I swear I tried. ;_;  
  
Ash: Yeah she did, she wanted to sell me, to get enough money to get a PC while hers was being fixed.  
  
Yami AJ: I always wanted to sell y- I mean yeah. I will try to make updates as common as....times I buy Yu-Gi-Oh cards, which is at least once a month.  
  
Asami: Hello ^_^ Yami AJ put me in the story, it wasn't so big YET!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: Her role gets bigger in chapter 5, but what about ME!! I'M not even in it, we share an email address, we're family!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami AJ: I don't know that person...she's a complete stranger. ^_^  
  
Asami: *attempting to restrain Ash who is foaming at the mouth*  
  
Kurama: Thank you for reading, according a website, Yami AJ has Silvertail Syndrome, which is an obsession with...ME!! ^_^  
  
Yami AJ: That foaming girl may be a stranger, but don't be a stranger to the purple button, it calls you.  
  
Hiei: *jagan glowing weirdly*  
  
Kurama: you can't force people to review  
  
Hiei: -__- yes I can, And I will have the ultimate, THE ULTIMATE URGE TO HERBAL!!!!! MWHAHHAHAH!!! ^O^  
  
Others: O_O 


	5. The Dimension Dilemma 1: Powder Ruff Gir...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN: *Yami AJ comes out wearing fluffy yellow bunny ears* -_^ Hi everyone! This is the oh so yucky Yami-AJ YuYuInuCaptor, with another chapter of uselessness from my peanut brain. And it's time for dumb ramblings. * Glitter falls from no where*  
  
Ash: *nods* ^_^ *even though she is wearing lavender bunny ears*  
  
Yami AJ: Anyway, I just want to thank all those who reviewed recently, especially the horribly long Chapter four. I'll try not to make them so long anymore. I haven't got a flame yet!! *waves tiny flags that say 'I'm happy and chirpy, it's a rare event'* I think that's weird...that I haven't got a flame... SO...I ASKED MY FRIEND TO GIVE ME SOMETHING KIND OF LIKE A FLAME ^_^, yep I'm crazy  
  
Ash: You bet... -_^  
  
Yusuke: -_O Authoress!! What crap is this? *points to bunny ears that everyone is wearing* *points to his bunny ears which are green*  
  
Kurama: *points to red bunny ears*  
  
Yukina has Aqua, Hiei has black, Jin and Kuwabara have orange, Keiko, Koenma and Shizuru have brown and Botan has rainbow ears.  
  
Koenma: Why are we being tortured like this? e_e  
  
Hiei: We haven't killed anyone *wipes bloody katana on pant leg * *whistles* ^_-  
  
Kuwabara: It's kind of fun!! ^_^  
  
AJ: *runs out of nowhere wearing dark blue bunny ears and holding rainbow ears in her hand* ^o^ Run Run as fast as you can, you'll never catch me cause I'm the G-...... well because I'm a lot faster than you *shrugs and jogs off*  
  
Botan: ;_; WAIT!! AJ!! MY LOVELY EARS!! *continues running*  
  
Kurama: Authoress, why do we have to wear these?  
  
Yami AJ: *drools briefly* Well Botan asked if she could be in charge of today's opening so I said yes...because she wouldn't leave me alone. And according to the writer's big book of unwritten laws, the one in charge must be followed. Besides, she's Yusuke's assistant. ^_v;;;;  
  
Hiei: Well, let's kill her!! ^o^  
  
Ash: ^_^ Killing!! Yay!!  
  
Yami AJ: ^-^ Oh Killing let me get m- NO WE CAN'T KILL HER!! Yusuke needs her for an assistant.  
  
Jin: Oye. Wait a second, how 'bout we just kill Urameshi? ~_^  
  
Yusuke: O_O;;;  
  
Shizuru: Exactly!! If we kill Yusuke, Botan won't be anyone's assistant!! So we can kill her for making us wear these. =^O^=  
  
Yusuke: ^_O*nervously* SO LET'S GET BOTAN!!!! *everyone forgets they were going to kill him and nods*  
  
Everyone else but AJ who stole Botan's ears, Botan, Keiko and Yukina: YEAH!! *form angry mob and run after Botan, who is running after AJ* ^O^  
  
Yukina: Because everyone has left and Yami AJ-sama has not called upon one her many Bishie obsessions to do the disclaimer for her we will do it ^_^. *pulls Shizuru from angry mob*  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Shizuru: Yami AJ does not own InuYasha * holds up pictures of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru* ^_^ *stares at Sesshoumaru*  
  
Keiko: *snaps fingers in front of Shizuru* ^_^;;; Or the Powerpuff Girls *holds up pictures of Buttercup and Mojo Jojo*  
  
Yukina: Or Nintendo *holds up GBA and Game Cube* ^_^  
  
Shizuru: Or me, my baka brother, Keiko, Yukina or any Yu Yu Hakusho Character ^_^...Sesshoumaru is so hot.....I never noticed ^O^ OHHHHHH SESSHY! *hugs Sesshy picture*  
  
Keiko and Yukina: O_O  
  
AJ: ^_^ Hehhehehe You can't catch me!! *runs past, throwing parts of a case file in the air* ^O^  
  
Hiei: *bites AJ's arm* you don't taste like Gingerbread! O_- *shrugs and grabs Botan's oar, running along with AJ*  
  
Botan: *tries to pick paper up, run after AJ and get her bunny ears and oar back* O_;  
  
Crazed 'Botan head-hunting' mob: *run past waving sharp objects* ^o^  
  
Shizuru: *talking to Sesshy picture* Yeah, I think long hair is hot. Your little brother has a powerful sword you want, and chopped off your arm? My bro's like that to. ^___^ *kisses picture*  
  
Koenma: ^-^ I'M THE KING OF ENGLAND!! I MEAN REIKAI!! *runs past in his underwear followed my a gazelle* ^__^  
  
Keiko and Yukina: *twitch and pull a curtain over the scene* o_O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: DD Part One: The Powder Ruff-Girls  
  
~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~  
  
The purple sky was far from bright, still displaying a few twinkling pinpricks. The lazy drizzle outside the window hit the sidewalk making its own special music. The rain only made the breeze that stung his face colder.  
  
The dark-haired detective slowly opened an eye, not moving from the unusually large bed he lay upon. He blinked; attempting to focus on the shadows perched around the open window. One sat with their legs dangling out the window, gazing into the rain expelling sky, long hair tumbling down their back. Another creature sat between the two others who were slightly smaller that it. The last sat with one leg pulled to their nearly flat chest, with the other stretched along the windowsill, their glittering eyes the only things clearly visible among the three silhouettes. He dare not move.  
  
The three remained still, hair floating in the wind.  
  
Slowly, his other brown orb opened, squinting to see those unknown figures at the window. One turned to him, blue eyes locking with brown. The one in the centre briefly turned his head slightly, his golden eyes glinting from the gloom, before turning back, scanning the sky for an unknown presence.  
  
The blue eyes remained looking at him. Staring at him. Staring into him. Asking him numerous wordless questions with that one continuous glance.  
  
They were familiar, as if he had known them forever, inviting him.....  
  
But they were distant, like a hole ready to engulf him, eyes of the strange....  
  
But he noticed it. Something beautiful below the quizzical orbs. A smile, that told him that the questions of the blue eyes could be left in the darkness; unanswered. But as he remained still, and gave his own smile he wondered about the eyes of blue, and the golden eyes that didn't have questions to be answered.  
  
It didn't matter....  
  
Questions would be left unanswered.....  
  
After all.... It was just a dream......  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Dreaming again Mr. Urameshi," the voice called. "Mr. Urameshi! MR URAMESHI!" the voice shouted, becoming harsher.  
  
The black haired detective wiggled his nose, something knocking the back of his legs.  
  
"Yuuusuke," a desperate voice hissed. "Yu-suke," it repeated in time with the kicks, as giggles sounded in the background.  
  
-O-"MR URAMESHI!!" the annoying voice spat again, dropping something close to his head.  
  
He attempted to swat the hindrance away, only causing its annoying buzz to escalate in volume.  
  
"Yusukeee," the second voice urged again.  
  
"I think you should be quiet Miss Yukimura, you don't want to end up in detention like this delinquent. Falling asleep in my class, who does he think he is, si-"  
  
"I'm Yusuke Urameshi....you cowardly demon. Take this! Rei Gun!" the detective mumbled in his sleep. u_u Keiko slapped her forehead.  
  
The pointy faced teacher went wide-eyed and looked at Yusuke with disgust. "I don't believe-"  
  
Yusuke sat up and rubbed his eyes, attempting to focus on the large book on his desk. He looked at the faces of the smiling students around him and remembered he was at school. School?  
  
-O-"Mr. Urameshi........." the teacher hissed.  
  
-o-'Oh shit. Maybe Keiko didn't not-' Yusuke told himself mentally, before slight growling interrupted him. He turned slowly to face an angry faced Keiko Yukimura.  
  
^_^;;;;;; "I tried to stay away Keiko," Yusuke attempted to explain. "But it's just so dry, so dead, so bori-"  
  
O_O "DETENTION MR. URAMESHI!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Heels clacked along the isles while a spit ball hit the head of an unsuspecting student in a Meiou High classroom. Kurama shook his head, even though he had a smile on his face, and gave the blonde Hatano the most serious look he could muster.  
  
Anoshi slapped his brother to no avail, and Asami tried her best to glare at the blonde beside her. AJ on the other hand didn't even notice what was going on; she was too busy drawing pictures on her fingers and wrist.  
  
Shuji giggled as another spit ball made contact with his chosen victim. Asami wasn't giggling. This was the third ball to hit her arm.  
  
^_^ "Sucker, that was an easy dodg-" Shuji began. Kurama sneezed.  
  
"NO TALKING DURNING A TEST!!" the teacher screeched, her old bug-like eyes magnified beneath her yellow glasses.  
  
She turned to face Anoshi who gave her a small smile. ^-^. She smiled back ^_^  
  
She faced Asami who covered up the spit balls on her arm then gave her a small smile. ^-^. She smiled back ^_^.  
  
"New dear?" she asked. Asami nodded.  
  
She faced Kurama who gave a small smile ^-^;;. She grinned back. ^_______^ just before Kurama sneezed.  
  
She faced AJ, who stuffed her drawing covered hand into her desk, and gave the teacher a small smile, which seemed to be more of a smirk. ^-^;;;;; (AN: so I don't know how to do a smiley smirk, sue me) The bug eyed adult walked over to AJ smiling sweetly.  
  
"Hello dear. Are you new? AJ Daritajo," she said sweetly looking down at AJ's paper. AJ nodded. "Do by any chance have an older brother? The handsome Daritajo boy? With red hair? " AJ nodded. "It's nice to see that you already know I hate it when people talk during my tests. Your brother is such a sweet boy, be sure to tell him for me." AJ nodded and sweat- dropped. The teacher looked over AJ at Shuji who had already stuffed his paper balls and straw into his desk.  
  
He gave her a big smile ^___________^. She gave him a blank glare. -____-. AJ sneezed.  
  
"Would you like a tissue dear?" AJ gave a nodded no, and the teacher shuffled to the door. "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK MISERABLE PUPILS! AND IF I HEAR ANY NOISE IT'S DETENTION FOR EVERYONE!! Well maybe I will spare a few innocent ones," she roared, sliding the door shut. The class twitched.  
  
AJ sneezed again, throwing her head forward. She pulled her long plait off her shoulders, as Shuji kicked her in the leg.  
  
"What?" AJ hissed turning in her seat slightly. Shuji moved his eyebrows up and down then threw an eraser at the only red-headed bishie in the class.  
  
"Yes?" Kurama asked turning slightly.  
  
"Welllllllll," Shuji said in a slippery manner which reminded the demons of Yusuke. "You two just sneezed. Twice."  
  
"So?" the demons answered.  
  
Shuji raised his index finger as if pointing to the ceiling. "According to the law of the land, you sneeze when someone is thinking about you a lot or is saying your name. ^-^." The demons sweatdropped.  
  
Shuji turned to a sweat dropping Asami who had been listening to the conversation. "Shuji, you're crazy," she said.  
  
"Crazy am I? I bet some was thinking about you two. Perhaps you were thinking about each other. ^-^"  
  
AJ and Kurama gave Shuji a scorching glare.  
  
AJ and Kurama: --_________________-- *flames raging in background* Shuji: O__________O  
  
^_^;;;; "Shuji you think weird things too much," Asami said, picking the last spit ball off her uniform.  
  
Anoshi slapped his brother across the back of his head. ^_- Anoshi gave a sigh and mumbled, "He breathes too much if you ask me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
George shrieked for the millionth time that morning, quickly leafing through random stacks of filing.  
  
-o- "WHERE IS IT!!" Koenma shouted, throwing the stick from his stick-on-a- squid at the ogre before him. "FOUR DAYS IS TOOOOOO LONG!!!!"  
  
;_; "I'm trying!" George yelled feebly back. "There are many people in the Reikai files who have names beginning with 'A' and last names ending in 'D'! Kurama's took us five days to find!"  
  
Koenma gave the ogre a long hard glare, before giving his blue helper a small comforting smile, quickly mumbling about how ' Kurama wasn't AJ'. ^o^  
  
George smiled back. ^__^  
  
^-^ "You know ogre, you really help me out....." Koenma said sweetly, signalling for the helper to come closer to him. "What would I do without you?" George shrugged at the happy-looking demi-god. O___-- "I'D HAVE A BETTER ASSISTANT THAT'S WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Koenma hollered, jumping on George and pulling his ears.  
  
OoO "AHHHHHHH!!!! KOENMA-SAMA!! GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Botan hesitated outside Koenma's office, twitching at what she could HEAR going on behind the door.  
  
"Mr Koenma?" Botan called knocking on the door. "Koenma Sir?"  
  
Botan flinched as something hit the opposite side of the door. She put on a brave face. ( AN: Botan's brave face OoO;;;;;) The ferry girl put her oar forward and slowly opened the door in front of her.  
  
She ducked as a file went flying. "KOENMA SAMA IS ABUSING ME!! CALL THE OGRE PROTECTION SERVIVES!!" George screamed girlishly from a corner.  
  
Koenma cackled holing his spoon like a deadly weapon, his face slightly shadowed. *flames in background* "MWWWHHAHHAHAH! I OWN OGRE PROTECTION SERVIVES... ^_? Is there such a thing- -O- I MEAN I OWN OGRE PROTECTION SERVICES. I OWN THE REIKAI POLICE! I OWN THE SPIRIT DETECTIVES! I OWN YOUR LIFE!! I OWN EVERYTH-  
  
Koenma was cut short by the pokes he was receiving in his shoulder.  
  
"HELP ME!!" Koenma poked the ogre.  
  
O_o "Koenma Sir? What are you doing?" Botan questioned.  
  
"RAPE!! ABUSE!!!!" O_______O  
  
^_^;; Botan sweatdropped.  
  
-__- "He still hasn't found AJ's file," Koenma explained, walking back to his desk.  
  
^-^;;; 'Maybe he'll find it tomorrow. After all it took us five days to find Kurama's file, AJ's might take just as long." George nodded. Koenma glared  
  
"You see Mr Koenma?" George said.  
  
-__- "Hmph. Anyway, we have a new case. George will get that information for you while he LOOKS FOR AJ's FILE!!!" Koenma finished loudly throwing his spoon at the blue ogre.  
  
"AAAAAABUUUUUUUUUUUSE!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Kuwabara dragged the grumpy detective outside for lunch, reassuring him that Keiko would forgive him for falling asleep in class; after all, she always did.  
  
"Come on Urameshi," Kuwabara said, sitting down and taking out his lunch. "Keiko will forgive you. Everyone was falling asleep ^-^."  
  
^_^ "I guess you're right for once," Yusuke said pulling out his lunch, spreading out on the table. Kuwabara's mouth fell open at the huge lunch Yusuke had before him.  
  
OoO "How many punks did you beat up to get that lunch?" Kuwabara questioned as Yusuke began picking up food with his chopsticks.  
  
^_^ "I didn't have to beat up anyone," chirped back happily, stuffing some shrimp into his mouth.  
  
O_O "But how did you get it?"  
  
^-^ "AJ's aunt made it for me! Remember, I stayed there last night. She even gave me candy!" Yusuke said holding up some Skittles and a Snickers bar. "She wasn't sure this would be enough ^_^" Yusuke continued giving Kuwabara a small piece of purple paper with small a cloud print.  
  
Kuwabara took it and read it to himself:  
  
"  
  
Hello Yusuke dear ^_^,  
  
I hope you have a good lunch. Say hello to your friend with the orange hair for me. I wasn't sure what you'd like so I put a bit of everything ( AJ told me you like Lucky Charms ^-^ but I wouldn't give that to you for lunch) I hope it's enough. Amber wanted to give you beer or cider but I think It'd be better to give you coke. AJ helped me make it, but I'm sure she wouldn't poison you ^_^  
  
Have a great day Yusuke,  
  
AJ Daritajo ^_- Mrs. Daritajo (Zoë )^_^ .... Amber and Touya want their names here as well so... Touya J. Daritajo ^-~ Amber Daritajo ^o^...oh yeah I'll just put Carl's name here as well and that's it Carl Daritajo ^-^-  
  
"  
  
^-^ "You could put on a gazillion pounds after eating this?" Kuwabara said.  
  
^O^ "AJ and Touya should be FAT!!" Yusuke laughed, practically choking on a rice-ball and his chopsticks.  
  
U_o "If shorty number two gets so much food why is she so short?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Shuji was the first to get out for lunch, dragging Asami through the rest of the students outside the door.  
  
^_^ Asami put her cold water bottle on Shuji's neck, causing him to scream and run around stupidly. O_O  
  
Kurama, AJ and Anoshi shook their heads, making their way to a place to eat lunch.  
  
The five sat down, and spread out their lunches in front of them.  
  
"^_^ Are you going to share your lunch with us?" Shuji asked, looking at AJ's large selection of food. The others looked at her large selection of food with their mouths open.  
  
-_- "Ummmmm.....no," AJ answered bluntly, putting some shrimp in her mouth. Kurama giggled putting his sandwich to his mouth.  
  
"STOP!!" Asami shouted slapping AJ's, Kurama's and Shuji's hands. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"  
  
AJ: *choking on chopsticks* O_@ Kurama: *Choking on sandwich* @_O Shuji: *choking on M&M's* @__@  
  
"Asami!" Kurama gasped, holding his throat. "What do you think you're doing!" O_O  
  
-_O "If you want to kill us use poison, the police are less likely to discover it was you," AJ said dryly holding her chopsticks at arm's length.  
  
Shuji lay with his head on the table pretending to be dead.  
  
^_^ "You haven't washed you hands," Asami said brightly.  
  
AJ and Kurama: *facevault* O_; Shuji: X_X *pretending to be dead* Anoshi: *chewing* ^-^  
  
"So?" AJ said, looking down at her partially gloved hands and the blue ink on her fingers and wrists. Kurama looked at his perfect ( ^_^ ) hands. Shuji got up from being dead and looked at his hands which ink blots on them.  
  
Everyone looked at Anoshi who was wiping his hands with hand sanitizers.  
  
"That's so, so gay," Shuji said. Anoshi spat out his tongue.  
  
"Go was your hands," Asami ordered pushing them out of their seats like a mother hen.  
  
"But Asami, my hands are rather cle-" Kurama began before Asami cut him off.  
  
"Just because they look clean doesn't mean they are," she reminded him grabbing a grumbling AJ by the collar as she attempted to sneak away.  
  
Kurama and Shuji just shrugged and walked to the bathroom in silence.  
  
"My hands are clean Asami," AJ said calmly as her blue-eyed friend dragged her into the empty bathroom.  
  
"If you say so AJ, I just don't want you getting some sort of sickness," Asami said putting her water down on the edge of a sink (AN: and she says AJ isn't clean). She suddenly gripped her head as if struggling to keep something inside of it.  
  
"I never get sick," AJ said turning the tap on and washing her fingers one by one, so her dark blue gloves remained dry. She was concentrating very hard on keeping the water off of the material on her hands when she looked over at Asami.  
  
The tanned one beside her had turned the cold tap on and something strange was forming as the water flowed into her hands. AJ would have screamed girlishly or began calling Asami a freak if she wasn't, well...herself. In Asami's hands a chunk of ice was forming, growing larger and moving up the tap as the water continued to flow.  
  
Asami looked at it, wide-eyed. The ice began to take over the sink, snaking its way up the back wall, melting as it touched outstretched fingers.  
  
AJ glanced from the ice to Asami with the same expressionless look on her face, the frozen water still attempting to pass her warm hand. Asami looked at AJ and wrenched her ice covered fingertips from the cold lump in the sink.  
  
"I, I, I....." Asami stuttered, looking at the frozen back wall. She took her water bottle in her hand, and it exploded, causing the blue eyed girl to scream.  
  
"Ice expands," AJ said calmly, even though the girl in the bathroom was freezing everything. The blue haired demon picked up the top of the bottle. "Looks like it's a bit broken."  
  
Asami looked pleadingly from the ice in the floor to the demon in front of her.  
  
"Please you can't, you can't te-"  
  
AJ put her hands up defensively and kicked the ice chunk on the floor into one of the stalls. "Tell anyone what?"  
  
Asami gave her a grateful smile and slowly got up, holding her hands in each other. AJ raised an eye brow when she realised that Asami's fingertips were slightly frostbitten? Asami ran out of the bathroom before anything else could be said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"She's in pain," the pink haired figure commented, handing a glass to her long haired master.  
  
He chuckled slightly, making the hairs on her neck stand up. "I pain is she?" he answered smoothly.  
  
"Yes," the neko-youkai answered quickly. "She hasn't used her elemental abilities very much, so the orb is draining her...."  
  
"Her suffering is for a greater cause," he replied smirking as he sipped his sake. "As is yours my dear...."  
  
She lowered her head, attempting to get a glimpse of his legendary eyes for the hundredth time, only to once again gaze upon shadows, only darkened by the smoke that drifted from his cigarette.  
  
"Yes my lord," she answered obediently, remembering 'the greater cause'.  
  
She closed her lavender eyes, and a tear rolled down her pale check but she made no sound. She had learnt, it was better not to suffer at all..........or to suffer in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
  
"Why do you think she was unable to control her elemental abilities?" Kurama asked, as he and AJ walked away from the corner where Shuji and Anoshi turned.  
  
The demon beside him shrugged. "It looked like it was hurting her....as if...it wasn't even her own power," AJ said softly. "She had frostbite....she was almost scared of herself."  
  
"Who has elemental abilities?" Hiei asked, jumping onto the pavement from a branch.  
  
"Duh! This hobo in the park." ^-^  
  
-_- Hiei turned to Kurama after AJ's useless response.  
  
"Out gym teacher," Kurama said ^-^.  
  
^_^ "Prince Charles."  
  
^_^ "President Bush."  
  
^_^ "Seto Kaiba."  
  
^_^ "Kenshin Himura."  
  
"You two are as useless as Kuwabara," Hiei snorted. -_o  
  
"You bet sparky," ^_^ AJ said. "No it isn't a hobo, and I don't know our gym teacher...."  
  
"It's a new girl in our class," Kurama said. "She has ice abilities. It appears that she doesn't know how to use them."  
  
Hiei gave his usual 'Hn.' and took a few steps along the sidewalk.  
  
"Where is she?" Hiei asked. AJ and Kurama raised eyebrows at each other, and shrugged at the fire demon. "Hn."  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed as he stepped to the side, Kuwabara running past. AJ and Kurama smoothly did the same. Kuwabara ran intro a lamp-post and fell back wards onto the ground.  
  
"Miserable," AJ mumbled, looking at the orange haired ningen. -__-  
  
"Pathetic," Hiei mumbled, glaring at the orange haired ningen. -_____-  
  
"Kuwabara?" Kurama mumbled, poking the orange haired ningen. ^_o  
  
Hiei slapped Kurama's hand. -_-  
  
Kurama: O_O  
  
"Be careful," AJ said quietly. "You might catch his stupid." Hiei nodded.  
  
Kurama sweatdropped. ^_^;;  
  
"COME BACK HERE KUWABARA!!!!!" Botan hollered rounding the opposite corner, wearing her Sarayashiki High uniform, tripping over Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: @_@ Botan: @________@ Kurama: O_O;;;;; AJ and Hiei: -_____^  
  
To Hiei's great dislike Botan and Kuwabara got up quickly. Botan snatched a piece of wood from Kuwabara and it transformed into her oar.  
  
I_- "Are you ok Botan?" AJ asked as Botan hit Kuwabara again with her oar.  
  
Botan nodded a smile on her face. ^__^ "Mr Koenma has a case for you," she turned her head sharply towards Kuwabara.  
  
^_^ "Where is Yusuke?" Kurama questioned the ferry girl. Botan was still glaring at Kuwabara and he whimpered.  
  
U_U "He's in detention," Botan said with a sigh, hitting Kuwabara's leg with her oar.  
  
O_O "IT'S NOT MY FAULT URAMESHI FELL ASLEEP IN CLASS!!!!!!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
-_- "You cold have kept him awake," AJ said dryly, giving Kuwabara a cold look, putting her arms behind her back.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Wouldn't it have been possible to keep Yusuke from falling asleep?" Kurama asked.  
  
"But I was asleep." ^_^;;;  
  
AJ, Kurama, Hiei and Botan: -_________________________O+  
  
"You were asleep?" Botan asked. Kuwabara nodded. "Why didn't you get detention?" -_o  
  
Kuwabara grinned. "The teacher likes me!" ^O^  
  
-o- "Something likes that?" Hiei asked sceptically, pointing to Kuwabara. AJ snickered and Kurama smiled.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" the ningen asked, shaking his fist.  
  
"Down boy!" AJ snapped, giving Kuwabara a scorching glare. Kuwabara whimpered again. "Can we just get back to the case Botan was attempting to tell us about, and Asami and her ice power problems?"  
  
Botan punched herself in the head. "Ice?" she mumbled. =P  
  
"What about ice?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"It's Yukina." Kurama could practically see Hiei's ears enlarging. *Hiei's ears grow to elephant size*  
  
"MY DARLING YUKINA!!!!" Kuwabara screamed gleefully, hearts in his eyes.  
  
O_- AJ took a step back, a look of slight disgust and annoyance on her face. --_______-- Hiei's eyes became slits on his face a complete look of annoyance and disgust on his face. ^_^;; Kurama sweatdropped.  
  
"What about Yukina?" Hiei asked quickly. Kuwabara shot him a look, upset that Hiei got to ask about Yukina before him.  
  
"Well," Botan began putting, putting her finger on her chin and looking at the sky. "When I went to get Yusuke I found he was on detention......I left Yukina on the corner to wait for me. But then, KUWABARA TOOK MY OAR AND RAN OFF!!"  
  
Hiei turned slowly to look at Kuwabara, who was still gazing into the air. "What were you running from, fool?" Hiei questioned, taking a step towards Kuwabara.  
  
"Keiko," Kuwabara squeaked, taking three steps back. Hiei smirked with delight, but AJ had a ' you are so pathetic look' on her face.  
  
Hiei gave a snort at the cowardice of Kuwabara. "Let's go find Yukina."  
  
"MY DEAR YUKINA!!!!!!!!!! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU FROM THE EVILS OF THE CITY!!!" Kuwabara shouted, causing pigeons in the distance to fly off. *birds drop dead, glass break, cats hiss*  
  
Others: O_O;;;;  
  
"Well, let's go," Kurama said. "She might get lost."  
  
"Wait, what about Yusuke?" Botan asked looking at the four.  
  
"I'll get him," AJ offered.  
  
"Come back here if you get him. Are you sur-" Botan didn't finish before AJ disappeared in a blur of blue and pink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Five minutes later..........  
  
Yusuke sat with his legs on a desk, balancing a pencil on your nose. The rat-eyed teacher in charge of detention had had gone off to get coffee and Yusuke hoped he had been kidnapped by blue teacher eating chickens.  
  
He sighed again he only stayed for Keiko's sake. He promised her he would try and turn over a new leaf at school. That leaf was bloody heavy. ^_^;;  
  
The teacher returned, a cup of coffee in one hand, a magazine in the other. Yusuke pouted. The blue chickens had failed him again.  
  
"Leg, desk," the teacher said shortly, sitting down.  
  
^-^ "They both have an 'e' in them," Yusuke answered smartly....like a smartass.  
  
"Take your leg off the desk," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Yusuke asked, wiggling his finger at the teacher. (AN: So what! He's Yusuke, he's supposed to be rude...oh you didn't say anything... ^_^;;;)  
  
"PLEASE, take your leg off the desk," he said, gripping his coffee cup firmly. Yusuke nodded and took one leg off the desk. The teacher sighed and went quiet and Yusuke resumed balancing the pencil on his nose.  
  
Yusuke looked out the window, thinking of all the butts he could be kicking. He let the pencil roll off his face when he noticed two mischievous green eyes looking at him from outside the window, only just visible above the bottom of the window. The eyebrows outside the window scanned the teacher and raised in amusement. The whole head became visible, with a finger on her lips.  
  
Yusuke looked at the teacher to see if he had noticed anything but he was too busy gazing at his magazine. AJ smirked and disappeared, her plait vanishing a few seconds after the rest of her.  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom?" Yusuke asked, a grin on his face. ^_______________^  
  
Teacher: O_____________________________________--------------------  
  
"No."  
  
"But I'm going to wet myself!" ;_;  
  
"No."  
  
"Please! I'll be your friend forever!" *_*  
  
O_o "I don't want you to be my friend."  
  
-_- "I'll give you a kidney."  
  
O_O "No."  
  
"I'll preach the goodness of education ^_^ ."  
  
"NO!" the teacher shouted as a knock came from the door. He got up, glaring at a grinning detective.  
  
He looked at the one in the doorway and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't everyday someone came to your door dressed in a midnight blue cloak, boots and long pants, looking as if they stepped out of another era.  
  
"I'll get you a puppy!" Yusuke continued.  
  
A vein appeared in the teachers' temple. He stepped back to let the one who had knocked on the door in.  
  
"How may I help you young man?" The one in dark blue sweatdropped and Yusuke snickered. AJ pulled her plait out from under her cloak. "Be quiet Mr. Urameshi!"  
  
"May I speak to Mr. Urameshi?" AJ asked calmly, looking at the teacher with an emotionless smile.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, coffee on his desk. AJ looked at Yusuke, and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"SHE'S MY SISTER!!" Yusuke said happily. ^O^  
  
AJ nodded, a large sweatdrop overtaking the back of her head. ^_^;;;;  
  
"You have a sister?" the teacher asked. AJ and Yusuke nodded vigorously. "Well I'm sorry but Yusuke is on detention. He fell asleep in class and because of this blah blah blah, blah blah, blah blah..."  
  
That was all Yusuke and AJ heard. Yusuke watched as AJ scratched her head and slowly brought her hand down to her side, something her had seen Kurama do many times. AJ nodded and flicked something into the untouched cup of coffee.  
  
"Well sorry to bother you," AJ said quickly while the teacher was still yapping on. "I may as well go home and tell out dying mother Yusuke can't see her last hours because he's on detention." The teacher's mouth dropped open. "Just joking, hombre tonto **! Well, bye Yusuke, I'll see you soon," she finished quickly saluting Yusuke with two fingers and slamming the door briskly.  
  
Teacher: O_O;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yusuke gave a salute back.  
  
"Your sister has a strange sense of humour...just like you Mr.Urameshi," the teacher said, taking a sip of his coffee. He blinked a few times and staggered over to his seat. "Right Mr.Urameshi?"  
  
AJ walked in with Cinder on her shoulder, her katana in her hand. Yusuke looked at her wide eyed.  
  
"MISERABLE MORTAL!! YOUR PITIFAL LIFE WILL NOW END!!" AJ shouted unsheathing her katana. Cinder flew onto Yusuke's shoulder.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON!!" the teachers asked felling in front of him. "MOMMY!!"  
  
AJ slid over to Yusuke. "You can do anything you want, when he wakes up from the sleep he'll fall into, which will be in about five minutes, he'll think all of this was a dream, or he was hallucinating ^_^."  
  
"Really?" Yusuke asked. AJ nodded. Yusuke grinned and poked his teacher in the head, then told him he was a detective who destroyed a powerful guy named Touguro (AN: Did I spell that right?), who could blow him apart with his spirit gun. AJ kept of causing flames to encircle her hand and Cinder broke the coffee cup. The teacher screamed girlishly.  
  
"Ok fun's over," AJ said on a sad note, sheathing her katana. "You can go home Cinder." Cinder gazed at Yusuke for a moment and disappeared out the window.  
  
"Mommy," the teacher sobbed from a corner.  
  
Yusuke burst out laughing. "That's pathetic!!" Yusuke shouted. The teacher screamed again and slumped over.  
  
"He'll be out till about Ten tonight," AJ said walking over to the teacher and whispered something in his ear. "Oh well, let's get to it Yusuke."  
  
"Get to what?"  
  
"I came to get you because we have work to do." ^,^  
  
"Oh ok, let's go sister dear! ^_^"  
  
AJ sweatdropped. ^_^;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Botan ran along the streets looking for Yukina, running straight into a brown haired teenager.  
  
"Keiko!" Botan said happily. "You can help me look for Yukina!" Botan shouted dragging her along.  
  
"But, I'm looking for Kuwabara!" Keiko shouted back.  
  
^_^ "Help me now and I'll help you later!" Keiko sighed and ran off with Botan.  
  
A street away.....  
  
"YUKINNNNNNNNNNA!!" Kuwabara shouted again, receiving stares from those around him. "YUKINA MY DARLING!"  
  
Hiei slowly partially uncovered his Jagan. He saw Yukina sitting on a bench, and smirked to himself.  
  
"Fox," he hissed from a tree. Kurama looked up. "She's near somewhere called ' Tsuki's Buy and Bye'."  
  
"Ok," Kurama and running off.  
  
"YUKINNNNNNNNNA!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara called.  
  
Hiei covered his ears, and began praying that Kuwabara would get Laryngitis.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
AJ and Yusuke waited on the corner that Botan had pointed out, as AJ explained that they were looking for Yukina. Yusuke explained that Keiko would kill him if she knew he wasn't in detention. They got bored and decided to move about, and because of AJ's attire they had to stay in trees.  
  
AJ snorted as a girl dressed completely in pink walked by. "What?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't like that colour...." AJ explained. ^_^ "You don't, you're a girl......aren't you? You don't act like one...."  
  
AJ rolled her eyes. "Yes I am a girl, I think I act like a girl.....I just don't like it because it's so pale..."  
  
Yusuke snickered and dropped the subject. "Maybe we should help look for Yukina," he suggested.  
  
"I know who she is, but I don't know what she looks like," AJ said.  
  
"About your height, red eyes, light blue hair....ummm she looks pretty friendly."  
  
"I guess that's enough to go by," AJ said. "Isn't that her?" AJ pointed to the end of the sidewalk outside the 'Buy and Bye'. Yusuke sweatdropped, realising that Yukina had been so close and he hadn't noticed.  
  
He looked both ways making sure the street was empty. "YUKINNA!!" he called.  
  
The ice maiden looked up, carefully gazing into the trees. She got up and walked over to the base of the tree Yusuke and AJ were in.  
  
"Konnichiwa Yusuke-kun!" Yukina called waving at him. She looked at AJ and gave her a smile. The pair jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Yukina, AJ. AJ, Yukina," Yusuke said gesturing towards AJ. AJ gave Yukina a smile and shook her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you," AJ said.  
  
"You to," Yukina said happily.  
  
"Botan is looking for you," Yusuke said.  
  
"Along with Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama," AJ reminded him.  
  
"I didn't mean to worry anyone, I just can here to sit down after Botan ran off," Yukina said.  
  
"It's ok; they'll probably turn up any second."  
  
^_^ 'Hey Yukina," Yusuke said happily pointing to AJ. "My teacher thought AJ was a boy!" AJ gave Yusuke a blank stare, Yukina gave a half smile. "And guess what! She's my sister!" Yukina gave Yusuke a sceptical look as AJ crossed her arms, but didn't question it.  
  
"YUKINNNNNNNNNA!" a shouted echoed from across the street. AJ and Yusuke sweatdropped. ^_-;;;;  
  
Kurama covered his ears on his friend's arrival. Keiko and Botan came from the opposite direction.  
  
"Yukina?" Botan and Keiko called. Yukina sweatdropped at the fact that she was only about six metres away.  
  
A black blur landed on the sidewalk. "Where is she?!" Hiei asked angrily as if they were hiding her.  
  
Kurama looked at the others as they began to quarrel. He noticed the three and gave them a wave. ^_^;;;  
  
"I'm over here," Yukina called, drawing everyone's attention. Botan and Kuwabara smiled. Keiko's eye twitched and she stomped over to Yusuke, AJ and Yukina.  
  
"YUKKKKKKKKKKKINNNA MY DARLING!!" Kuwabara squealed.  
  
"YUSUKE URAMESHI!!!!!!!" she roared, slapping his face.  
  
Everyone else: OoO;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"What was that for!!!!!!!!!?" O-x Yusuke asked.  
  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON DETENTION!! WHO IS THAT!!" she asked pointing to AJ.  
  
AJ: -_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"His sister!!" Yukina piped in ^-^. Botan, AJ, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei face vaulted.  
  
Keiko: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"WHO IS IT!!"  
  
"Keiko it's-" the ones who face vaulted began.  
  
;_; "WHAT DID I DO YUSUKE!!!"  
  
"But-"  
  
;_; "HMMMMMMMM, I'M ONLY TOUGH CAUSE I WANT THE BEST FOR YOU!"  
  
"But-"  
  
;_; "AND YOU STAB ME IN THE BACK!!"  
  
"KEIKO SHE WORKS WITH US!" Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei shouted.  
  
O_O; "oh."  
  
They all assembled on one side of the street. "Anyway," Botan said clearing her throat. "Kuwabara's right here Keiko." Kuwabara hid behind Yusuke.  
  
"Forget it," Keiko said. She looked at AJ. "I'm sorry...for the way things might have sounded."  
  
"It's ok," AJ said. "It was just a mistake."  
  
"The case," Hiei reminded the ferry girl.  
  
^_^ "Oh yes," Botan said happily, pulling a file from nowhere. "We have to recover an item known as the DD sphere, it's also known as The Dif-" Botan stopped when AJ raised her hand. "Yes AJ?"  
  
"The Different Dimension Orb," AJ said. "Do we get a prize if we answer questions right?"  
  
Botan pulled a Mars Bar out of the file. "I guess you can have this. Anyway this demon is connected to it," she said with a smile on her face ^-^. "Does anyone know who this it?" she asked taking out a picture of a small demon in dark blue with a wrap around its head. Kuwabara looked at the picture intensely.  
  
"Who is that guy?" he asked.  
  
"You're kidding right?" –o-  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and AJ sweatdropped. Kurama raised his hand. Botan pointed at him. "It's AJ," he said. Kuwabara gasped and pointed at AJ, but stopped when he remembered he knew that already.  
  
"Bingo. Anyway, another demon is making use of the sphere, so you guys need to find them and get the orb back. It should be easy, the demon using it, she isn't very experienced. Her name is-"  
  
"Asami?" AJ answered. Botan nodded. AJ slapped herself. "No wonder Asami looked so familiar ^_^. She works for us!" The others looked confused. "In my group each member has others working under him or her. In this system you organize who does what. Like who should go out and find jobs, carry out small jobs, organize and such. Asami works under Hana. That's why she called me 'master AJ' because I'm in authority."  
  
They all blinked rapidly.  
  
"Then why does Asami have the orb?"  
  
AJ rubbed that back of her head. "Well, you see, I stole it....and Asami was being moved to my division, so I let her use it...but I didn't get a chance to get it back. I know what it does and how it works......sorry...."  
  
They continued to stare. "Let me just explain what it does to the rest of you. The orb can only be controlled by demons that have the elemental abilities of lighting, fire, ice, wind and water. Asami is an ice demon, so we needed someone with ice abilities so TA DA!" Botan said gesturing towards Yukina. "And we needed some one of an element that ice demons are weak against so TA DA!!" she went again gesturing towards AJ and Hiei.  
  
"I might be kind of useless," AJ said. "I'm only a quarter fire."  
  
"Yeah I know, but Koenma Sir dug out some security videos from the Reikai vaults. You can use your abilities very well."  
  
^_- "Thankies."  
  
Botan nodded. "The reason we need it back so urgently is because it can send people from one dimension to another at the will of its holder. Like Keiko could just be standing here and then be sucked into another dimension."  
  
Keiko gave a nervous smile. "Wooosh just like that?" Yusuke asked. Botan nodded, grinning at Keiko.  
  
Keiko sighed. "Why am I being as the Ex- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!?" Keiko screamed, a hole opening under her feet. Botan looked into the hole watching Keiko fall.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
"KEIKO!!" Yusuke shouted. He looked at Botan and began strangling her.  
  
Botan: X_@  
  
Yukina, AJ, Kurama and Kuwabara got Yusuke off Botan. Hiei stood by, thinking it was kind of funny.  
  
Kuwabara looked down at the pavement. "Hey," he said. "I don't have a good feeling."  
  
They all looked at him O_O, then at the pavement, only to discover there was no pavement.  
  
All: O______________O  
  
The seven fell through the fissure after a screaming Keiko.  
  
OoO "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Botan screamed flailing around in the air.  
  
;_; "MOMMMMMMMMY!!!!!!!" Kuwabara screamed. Yukina looked at him strangely. U_v  
  
O_-"SHUT UP!" Hiei snapped.  
  
^_^"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" AJ and Yusuke yelled. "IT'S LIKE FALLING OFF FUJI SPRINGS!"  
  
Kurama just fell with his arms crossed looking around at the white void. I__I  
  
Kuwabara hit it first. Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and AJ landed. Yukina and Botan fell on Kuwabara.  
  
Yukina and Botan got off Kuwabara and slipped across the floor, which looked like an endless sheet of glass.  
  
"It's ice," Yukina said, touching it with her fingers. Kuwabara attempted to stand up and slid along the ice.  
  
"HELP ME!!!" he screamed, slipping along. AJ looked both ways looking for a way she could avoid him, too late. Kuwabara hit her and continued sliding along. "Sorry shorty number two." ^o^;;;;;;;  
  
AJ: -______________________O *thinking* remember, you cannot kill ningens  
  
AJ glared at him from all fours. "You baka," she hissed.  
  
"We'd try to help you up, AJ, but we might end up being knocked over," Kurama said. AJ nodded. She looked down at the ice, and noticed her fingers were making impressions in it.  
  
"How thick do you think it is?" AJ asked no one in particular.  
  
"It's already staring to crack around Kazuma," Yukina said in a worried tone. "I must be very thin."  
  
"It's already melting," Hiei said looking down at his feet that were beginning to go down.  
  
"Don't worry," a voice echoed.  
  
"Who said that?" Botan asked looking around.  
  
"Me," the voice answered. Kurama looked into the distance; he already knew who was speaking.  
  
"Asami?" AJ asked.  
  
"Partially."  
  
"What does that mean?" Yusuke asked slipping around on his bum.  
  
"I'm in her body but I'm not her. She falls victim to shadow magic. Don't worry; the cloth you found doesn't belong to her."  
  
Yusuke's butt began to go numb. "CUT THE CRAP AND SHOW YOURSELF!!"  
  
A figure appeared out of the distance, blue eyes blank. She was still dressed in her school uniform, her black hair swaying slightly as she walked. They looked at the sphere in her hands, it was the size of a tennis ball and was many different shaded of blue, continuously swirling together.  
  
"Calm down detective."  
  
"Where's Keiko!"  
  
"She's waiting...."  
  
They looked at each other, when suddenly a cracking sound erupted. The eyes of the fire demons opened wide. Another crack. AJ and Hiei looked at each other. Another crack. AJ unsheathed her katana and stabbed the ice before her, plummeting to what ever lay below.  
  
Hiei crossed his arms and rammed his heel into the ice, disappearing after her.  
  
"Where will they go?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to be surprised Kurama?" Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry; Asami is negligent of the demon world, all she knows of it is the Wild Five. She doesn't know the other life of you, the detective, the ningen or the Jaganashi. If she lives, she won't remember anyway."  
  
"Wild five?" Botan asked. A smirk appeared on Asami's face.  
  
"Provide me with some entertainment; I don't care if you make mistakes. Too many questions, means less time for fun..."  
  
Another crack. Kuwabara looked around wide eyed.  
  
The Ice fell away in a defening fracture, taking them with it. Yusuke looked up as they plummeted towards nothingness, gazing at the piece of ice the remained floating. Floating alone, holding a mind controlled demon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Yusuke slowly opened one eye, and gazed at the sun through a large circular window.  
  
"The city Of Townsville!!!!" announced a happy voice.  
  
"What the Fuck?" Yusuke asked looking around. He looked at the pink walls of his room, the blue, green and red sheet, the heart shaped headboard. He threw of his sheets and screamed.  
  
"What is it?" Kurama asked sitting up and throwing his part of the sheet off. He looked at himself wide-eyed. Yukina got up, looked at the pair and began laughing. ^-^  
  
"BUTTERCUP!" A man with square hands and a lab coat screamed. "WHAT IS IT HONEY!!?"  
  
"Honey? Buttercup? I'M IN A DRESS!!I'M WEARING WHITE TIGHTS AND SHINY BLACK SHOES!!" Yusuke screamed throwing himself on the floor. "WHO ARE YOU!!?" Yusuke pounded the floor when he noticed that Yukina, Kurama and himself were midget sized. "I'M A MIDGET!!!!!!!! SO ARE THEY!! KURAMA IS WEARING A PINK DRESS AND TIGHTS AS WELL!!!OH NO YUKINNNNNNA"  
  
"What's wrong with your sister Blossom?" he asked Kurama. Kurama scratched his head, causing the bow in it to fall out. He fixed it on Kurama's head. ^_^  
  
"Thanks professor," Kurama said. "I think it would be accurate to say that Buttercup is having an identity crisis."  
  
He patted Kurama's head. "That's my girl ^_^. You ok Bubbles?"  
  
Yukina nodded smartly and the Professor left the room.  
  
-_- "Yusuke, Yusuke," Kurama shouted, shaking the detective by the shoulders. Yukina stood over him with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Kurama," Yusuke shouted, grabbing the fox's arm. "What's going on? Your eyes are all red....."  
  
"And yours are green and Yukina's are blue," Kurama said calmly pacing the floor. "Yukina you look very nice blonde."  
  
"Arigato Kurama-kun," Yukina said calmly. "Your hair is very pretty in pink ^_^."  
  
"^_^;;;;;;; Thanks. Now, we appear to in the world of the powerpuff girls."  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked. "The Powder Ruff Girls? We're the Powder Ruff Girls?" O_O  
  
"The Powerpuff girls are these superheroes in kindergarten, I've watched it on Genkai's television," Yukina said. "They are three sisters."  
  
Yusuke went wide-eyed, and felt himself. O.O  
  
Kurama and Yukina: ^_^;;;;;;  
  
"Good, I'm still a man." ^.^  
  
"We should try and find the others, you are Buttercup, Yukina is Bubbles, and I'm Blossom," Kurama said. He looked in the large heart shaped mirror at himself. He blinked his red eyes and looked at his pink hair (AN: I know Blossom's hair is orange but they aren't meant to be exactly alike) Yukina examined her blonde hair and blue eyes, and smiled. Yusuke raised an eyebrow, practically poking his green eye out. He smiled then looked down.  
  
"HOLY COW I'M STILL IN A BLOODY DRESS!!!!!"  
  
^-^ "All they have are dresses," Yukina said. Yusuke sighed ;_.; .  
  
Suddenly a beeping came from a phone in the corner. "What is it?"  
  
"It's the hotline ^_^."  
  
"Should I answer it?" Kurama asked. Yukina nodded. Kurama walked over to the ugly phone, and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Kurama?" came the voice on the other side.  
  
"KOENMA!!" O_O  
  
"Yeah, I'm the mayor!" Koenma's voice informed him happily. "I got sucked in just after you guys."  
  
^_^ 'Ummm...ok? What are we supposed to do?"  
  
6.^ "Well, according to this slip of paper, you have to go and beat up Mojo Jojo.... He's the monkey with the big brain."  
  
"Mojo Jo-"  
  
"Hello?" Yusuke asked taking the phone from Kurama.  
  
"Hi Yusuke!" ^-^  
  
"Toddler?" O_o  
  
"Hi! You have to go and defeat Mojo Jojo! He's the monkey with the big brain!"  
  
"But wait!"  
  
"GO YUSUKE!!" Koenma screamed slamming the receiver. Yusuke put down the hotline.  
  
*.^ "What kind of powers do they have? Can they fly?" Yusuke asked Yukina, a twinkle in his eye. (AN: ^__________^ That rhymed Woooh Whooooooo *ahem* sorry)  
  
^.^ "Yes, they can fly!" Yukina answered.  
  
^o^ "Yippe!" Yusuke screamed running to the window and jumping out of it. Kurama and Yukina squeezed their eyes shut, as a THUD came from outside.  
  
Kurama and Yukina walked downstairs and peeled Yusuke off the ground, WALKING into the city of Townsville. ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
*Powerpuff music playing* Dun duN, Da Dad a Dun Dun, Dun Dun, Da Dada Dunnnnnnn!  
  
"Where is that nasty music coming from?" Yusuke asked as they ran.  
  
"It's the action music," Kurama and Yukina said. ^_^  
  
"MOJO JOJO IS NO MATCH FOR OUR GIRLS!!!!!" the voice that had echoed from the sky shouted.  
  
O_- "I'M A GUY!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke shouted, waving his fist at the sky.  
  
"WHAT A FIESTY GIRL OUR BUTTERCUP IS!!!"  
  
-.- Yusuke mumbled to himself, before screaming came from up ahead.  
  
OoO "Help!" a random person shouted. "Mojo Jojo is destroying the city!"  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow at who Mojo Jojo was. Yukina sweatdropped, but Yusuke bit his lip then burst out laughing.  
  
"I don't believe this," Kurama said. Yukina giggled.  
  
"HAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAH!!!!!!" Yusuke laughed. "KUWABARA'S MOJO JOJO!! I THOUGHT THE BRAT SAID BIG BRAIN!!!" Yusuke laughed some more before a slip of paper drifted before him. "HAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHAHHAH!!" He looked at it and read. "'Defeat and jail him.'"  
  
Kuwabara turned around and skipped over to Yukina, his Spirit Sword in hand. "MY dear YUKKKKKINNNNNNA!!!" he called. He held her hand.  
  
"Hello Kazuma-kun," she said kindly.  
  
"Oh Yukina, you look so wonderful even with blonde hair ^_^."  
  
"Thank you." ^-^;;;  
  
Kurama looked Kuwabara over and began laughing. Kuwabara was only a tiny but taller than them and was wearing a purple cape, and white boots. But his shirt was orange and white, which looked very nasty with all the purple.  
  
"Ummm, Kuwabara?" Kurama said. Kuwabara looked up.  
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara answered.  
  
^_^ "Why are you destroying the town?"  
  
"Well I fell into this weird lab thing. Then I was just wandering around, and this paper fell out of no where and it said 'Go destroy Townsville and You shall find the kitsune, the detective and the ice maiden.' I'm not sure who they are but I was lonely."  
  
Kurama the kitsune, Yusuke the detective, and Yukina the ice maiden face vaulted. ^_~;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"You are Mojo Jojo Kazuma," Yukina said pointing to his clothes. Kuwabara nodded. A worried look appeared on her face.  
  
"Yes my dear Yukina." *.*  
  
"We have to beat you up," Kurama explained blankly.  
  
"Yeah, then they have to throw your but in jail ^.^ ," Yusuke continued, highly amused by the situation. The detective giggled, but stopped when he noticed something drifting from the sky.  
  
A small slip of paper landed between the four. Yusuke bent down, and picked it up.  
  
"What does it say, Yusuke?"  
  
"It says 'Beat up Mojo Jojo, to find the toddler and the oar rider.'"  
  
"They appear to be clues, perhaps guidelines," Kurama suggested. Yukina nodded.  
  
"HEY....." Kuwabara exclaimed. "YOU TWO ARE IN DRESSES!!! HAHHAHAHAHHAH!!!!!" ^O^  
  
Kurama and Yusuke: -______________-+  
  
Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the cheek, causing him to instantly shut up, but before Kuwabara could get over the shock, Kurama kicked him swiftly in the shin. They both looked to Yukina.  
  
She frowned and walked over to Kuwabara who was jumping around holding his leg as he complained about his cheek. The ice maiden covered her eyes and kicked Kuwabara in the other leg.  
  
"GO GIRLS GO!!" The annoying voice encouraged. Yusuke and Kurama shrugged, picking up some stones from the wreckage and throwing them at Kuwabara. ^.^ Yukina picked up a few leaves and dropped them on Kuwabara. U_U  
  
"OWWWWWWW!!" Kuwabara shouted curling into a ball.  
  
"Are you beat up yet?" Yusuke asked, dumping all his rocks on the purple- caped one.  
  
"NO!" Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other with sinister grins on their Bishounen faces.  
  
The pair hit Kuwabara with more rocks.  
  
"Look at all these buildings....I wonder....SHOT GUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke shouted, unleashing an enormous number of energy pellets from his hand, toppling six flimsy building and continuing into the distance. ^.^ "Oh goody it works!" Yusuke said happily.  
  
Kurama and Yukina looked at each other as Yusuke danced around, happy his gun still worked.  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara still isn't beat up," Kurama reminded him.  
  
"But why do we have to do this to him, can't we just pretend he's beat up?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Nope" Yusuke said. "We have to beat him up. And according to him he isn't beat up." ^o^  
  
"Just say you're beat up, Kazuma-kun," Yukina said.  
  
Kuwabara quickly stood up. "NEVER MY DEAR!! KAZUMA KUWABARA THE WARRIOR OF LOVE NEVER GIVES UP!!!" *strikes cheesy pose* ^_____________________^  
  
Kuwabara quickly fell back to the ground and vines wrapped around his legs and abdomen pinning him to the floor. The slowly moved up, squeezing the oxygen out of him.  
  
"My abilities work as well, Kurama said. ^.^. "Are you beaten now?"  
  
"Can't breathe................." X_O  
  
"Are you beat?" Yukina and Yusuke questioned firmly. Kuwabara nodded and the vine quickly snaked away.  
  
Suddenly a police car popped out of no where.  
  
^___________^ "Good job girls," A mysteriously-popped-out-nowhere police man congratulated them. He picked Kuwabara up and threw him into the van...still smiling. He slammed the door, got in and drove away still smiling. The three twitched. O_~;;  
  
"HI GIRLS!!" another mysteriously-popped-out-nowhere police man said. The three shuffled to the side O_O. "LET ME TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE SPECIALLL! U____~," he said a sinister grin on his face. ^o^ "LET'S GO TO CITY HALLLLL! ^_^ *begins skipping off happily*  
  
"mommy," Yusuke said quietly gripping Kurama's arm. The fox sighed and the three made their way to city hall after the skipping-mysteriously-popped- out-nowhere police man.  
  
~~~  
  
Kurama, Yukina and Yusuke entered the Mayors office, still traumatized by the skipping-mysteriously-popped-out-nowhere police man.  
  
"GUYS!!!" a happy voice rang out as soon as they entered the red-carpeted office. They looked up and someone with paper bag on their head, their fuzzy (really curly) turquoise hair coming from under the brown mask. They looked at the bright eyes through the eye holes. Her kimono wasn't pink anymore, but bright red. "HAHHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE IN DRESSES!!!" Botan laughed pointing at Kurama and Yusuke. They sighed, as she dragged them over to a desk. "You guys are so short....." she said looking down at them. ^,^  
  
They waited for the one in the chair to turn around and face them. "Well," said a smooth voice from behind the chair. "Hello Angels."  
  
Others: O_O  
  
"What?" Kurama asked.  
  
A teenage Koenma turned around to face them. ^,^ "Sorry, I just always wanted to say that." They looked at him and were instantly jealous. Teenage Koenma had not had bows put in his hair, or been turned into a midget. Nope. He sat with his LONG legs crossed, and smiled at them. A small black hat HOVERED over his head, and he wore a monocle that he had to keep on putting back on. Hiei clothes were all the same put were now White and lavender.  
  
"Hehehehhe, you're in a dress," Koenma said leaning over his desk, pointing at Yusuke. He pointed at Kurama. "So are you. AND YOU GUYS ARE SO SHORT!! JUST WAIT TILL HIEI SEE'S YOU!!!"  
  
"The mayor is supposed to be bald," Yukina informed everyone.  
  
Koenma shrugged and removed something from his pocket. A CAMERA!!  
  
"YOU DAMN TODDLER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?" Yusuke asked horrified, attempting to hide behind Kurama.  
  
Kurama began to look for an exit, his youkai skills kicking in. He neglected the door and headed for the window, when suddenly, metal sheets covered the door and the windows. Koenma cackled.  
  
"It's kind of strange he had this stuff," Koenma mumbled. "Oh well, Kurama because you've been so quiet you can take off your bow and I will photograph from the waist up." ^_^  
  
"Thank you," Kurama said gratefully. He took off the bow and smiled. Click. ^-^  
  
"Your turn Yukina," Koenma said. Yukina smiled ^-^. Click. "OoO NOW YOU MUST SUFFER YUSUKE!! I mean...^_^ Your turn Yusuke." Koenma stopped when he saw Yusuke trying to bite as escape hole in the floor and gave a smirk. Click Click Click Click Click. "Have to save some film ^_^."  
  
Yusuke pounded the floor. "Why have you got a bag on your head?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I'm not to sure. Every time I try to take it off these papers come from no where and tell me to leave it on," Botan explained.  
  
"It's because no one ever sees Miss Bellum," Yukina told them.  
  
"You know a lot about this show don't you?"  
  
^_^;;; "Well there isn't that much on during the day... Genkai only eats so much, so I can't cook all the time." A paper slowly drifted down from no where. Yukina picked it up and read, "To find the gloved one, the one who sees beyond, the one who slaps and the one who causes confusion come to the centre of Townsville."  
  
The three gave Mayor Koenma and Miss Botan quick glances and left.  
  
~~  
  
A giant squid squirmed around the city centre, leaving a scar of destruction in its wake.  
  
"It's impossible for a creature live that to exist on land, it's a squid they live in the sea....what it this?" Kurama said, questioning the whole scene.  
  
"Please move over," Yukina begged the screaming townspeople. "My friends need space to get rid of your problem."  
  
"This is stupid, if they are so afraid of it, why don't they run AWAY? Not around it?" O_O  
  
"Please just run around with no motive over there." _  
  
Yusuke was eating an apple from a stand that had been knocked over, so he didn't care. ^,^  
  
Kurama pulled a rose from his hair, and put some energy into it. "Rose whip," Kurama chanted smoothly, striking a pose. All the women stopped and began staring, before they resumed their panic and stupidness. "Why did I just do that?"  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"When I summoned my rose whip, I struck a pose." O_o  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "When do you think they'll show up?" Just as the last word left his lips a piece of paper landed in his apple-holding hand. "You must defeat one to gain four," Yusuke read. "We have to kill it," Yusuke informed them, dropping his apple core on the ground, striking a pathetic superhero pose.  
  
"Ummm, sure." .-  
  
Kurama and Yusuke yawned defeating the monster. It didn't shout cheesy phrases and cocky remarks, it just shrieked and wiggled. Kurama cut up the last piece of tentacle and Yusuke destroyed the pieces with his shotgun. Yukina healed the bump Yusuke got from walking into a fruit stall. They looked at each other.  
  
"Yay," the three said dryly. "We saved the d-"  
  
"NOT SO FAST POWERPUFF GIRLS!!!" Kuwabara shouted from the top of a set of stairs, his cape fluttering in the wind. "I MOOOJO JOJO!!! AM HERE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO SOME PEOPLE WHO WILL BEAT YOU UP SO BLAHHH!!!" He attempted to strike a Kurama like pose, and slipped rolling down the stairs, getting tangled in his cape. He got up quickly. "I'M FINE!!!"  
  
"No one cares," Two voices remarked dryly, walking down the stairs after him.  
  
Yusuke bit his lip as he gazed at Hiei.  
  
-_- Hiei the grumpy fire demon was dressed in light blue and black pair of pants and long sleeved shirt. But that wasn't what made Yusuke say 'It's worth being in a dress.' Nope. It was the fact, that Hiei's hair was BLONDE!  
  
-_- Yusuke bit his lip again and looked at AJ who looked even more ready to kill than Hiei. Her long once midnight blue plait was now red and pink (Red with lots of pink streaks in it)! Her red eyes looked at him coldly, her arms were crossed tightly over her chest and she was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt with a black stripe and pink pants.  
  
^_^ Keiko walked down the stairs dressed like Hiei and AJ except her outfit was green. Her brown hair was now black and her eyes were green like Yusuke.  
  
"Hi guys!" she waved running over to them. He looked at Yusuke and Kurama and bit her lip. ^,^  
  
"Hello Keiko," Yukina said brightly. "Are you ok?" Keiko nodded as Hiei and AJ came up behind her.  
  
"Yusuke, have to taken up cross-dressing?" AJ asked, pointing to the detective's attire.  
  
"Fox, isn't that female wear?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"Yes we are in dresses," Kurama and Yusuke answered dully.  
  
"It's ok," AJ said. "We already used up all our laughing power laughing at you from a distance."  
  
"Yes, so you won't hear anything from us," Hiei continued.  
  
-_- "We feel so loved..." Yusuke said dryly.  
  
"By who? Your eyes are Red, fox...and Yukina you're blonde....it looks nice."  
  
"Thank you Hiei-kun," Yukina said happily. "You don't look so bad in blonde...and your eyes are blue ^_^;; it's different." Hiei nodded, he hated his hair and eyes. "But AJ-chan you look great with red and pink hair! And your eyes look great!" Kurama nodded.  
  
"Thank you Yukina and Kurama," AJ said politely. Yusuke looked AJ over, she didn't look bad at all, neither did Hiei but why let an opportunity go to waste?  
  
"AJ YOU'RE WEARING PINK!!!" Yusuke shouted. A vein appeared in AJ's head. -_-+ "AND YOU'RE, YOU'RE BLONDE!!!!" he continued pointing at Hiei. A vein appeared in Hiei's head -__-+.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Keiko asked.  
  
^O^ "BUT AJ HATES PINK!! IT'S SO GIRLY!!! AND HIEI'S A BLONDE!! BLONDE IT SO BRIGHT AND HAPPY!HAHHAHAHHAH-" Yusuke was cut off as two fists made contact with his face. He slid along the ground, clutching his cheeks. AJ and Hiei's fists were shaking *vein throbbing in fists and heads* -_________-+++  
  
"SHUT UP YUSUKE!!" they shouted. Kurama snickered, Yukina gave a small smile, Keiko burst out laughing and Kuwabara stopped destroying things.  
  
"YOU HIT ME!!!!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
Equally evil smirks appeared on the faces of the fire demons. Hiei pulled a piece of paper and read it to the detective, a smirk still on his face, "To advance, find your match and defeat them. We think that we have to injure you, or beat you up to get out of here." AJ stuck out her tongue. Yusuke got up and tried to bite of their heads, literally.  
  
"Calm down," Kurama said. Yusuke, Hiei and AJ continued, destroying structures in their path. "CALM DOWN!!!!! *Yusuke, AJ and Hiei shrink, Kurama's head becomes enormous and suddenly looks horrifying* *everything goes back to normal* Good ^.^. Now, we should try and get out of here so let's find our match and let them beat us up."  
  
"Yes detective, let's beat you up," Hiei said happily unsheathing his katana from its blue sheath. AJ did the same, removing her sword from her pink sheath.  
  
"Wait a minute Hiei," Yukina interjected quickly. Hiei gave his full attention to her. "AJ can't beat Yusuke up."  
  
-,- "Darn it," AJ grumbled. O_O Yusuke looked at her wide-eyed. "Not that I don't Like you detective...I just wanted revenge." Yusuke twitched as AJ stabbed her katana through an apple.  
  
"AJ has to beat up Kurama," Yukina informed them. Yusuke pointed at Kurama and began laughing. AJ and Kurama blinked rapidly.  
  
O.O "WHAT?" Kurama and AJ shouted.  
  
^_^ "Well we're in the world of the powerpuff girls and because of the way you are dressed, I think you're the Rowdyruff boys. And you have to match up by colour," Yukina told them. Yusuke grumbled about not being a ROWDY and ruff boy. "So Keiko beats up Yusuke, AJ beats up Kurama, and Hiei beats up well....me."  
  
Hiei went wide eyed. Kuwabara ran up to them out of nowhere.  
  
"NO ONE CAN HURT YUKINA!!!!" Kuwabara screamed.  
  
"I won't hurt her you imbecile," Hiei snapped.  
  
Keiko walked over to them and showed them a piece of paper. They stopped talking and listened to her read, "'The ice maiden is correct, begin so you can end. ' The sooner we beat each other up the sooner we can get out of here."  
  
"BUT YUKKKKKKKKINA AGAINST SHORTY?!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!" Kuwabara shouted. They all shook their heads and ganged up on Kuwabara, gagging him and tied him to a piece of wreckage.  
  
"We have to end up in a crater when we get beaten up," Yukina told them. They shrugged and Yusuke made a whole in the road with his Spirit gun. "Should we do it with enthusiasm?" They shrugged.  
  
"Well, here we go," Kurama said. The six shrugged.  
  
"GO GIRLS GO!!!" the annoying voice rang again.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" the all screamed.  
  
Keiko walked over to Yusuke with ACTUAL ENTHUSIASM!!! She slapped him swiftly on the cheek.  
  
"OWWWWWWW!!" Yusuke shouted jumping around.  
  
"Are you beat?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Duh! Of Course n-" Yusuke was cut off by a backhand. "OUCH! YES I'M DEFEATED!!" Yusuke lamely threw himself on the ground, closed his eyes and let his tongue fall out. XoX  
  
Others: -_-;;;;;;;;  
  
"Yay ^_^," Keiko said. They wondered if she was enjoying it, or she was just a good actress. Keiko looked at Hiei.  
  
The small demon sighed. "Get ready to suffer -,- ," Hiei said with less enthusiasm than a rock, dragging him self over to Yukina.  
  
O-O "YUKINA!!!!" they heard Kuwabara shout. Keiko stuffed the cloth back into his mouth.=.+;;;  
  
"AHEM! Get ready to suffer -,- ," Hiei repeated. He poked Yukina, she began giggling, but stopped abruptly. ^x^  
  
"Ouch!" Yukina said trying to be convincing *holds stomach* ^_^;;; "Ohhhhhh!"  
  
Hiei gently pushed Yukina, but caught her before she fell.  
  
Others: ---_________--- Yusuke: XoX  
  
Hiei carefully placed Yukina on the ground. She sweatdropped and pretended to be knocked out. U_^"I am the winner!" Hiei said, a mildly excited look on his face. Keiko and Hiei looked at a sweatdropping AJ.  
  
-,- "Prepare to be annihilated," AJ said, with about as much enthusiasm as Hiei.  
  
"Annihilated?" Kurama asked. "Isn't that a bit...harsh?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose....Prepare to be defeated?" Kurama nodded. ^_^ AJ walked over to the full kitsune and raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Beat me up," Kurama explained. AJ shrugged and punched Kurama in the arm.  
  
Kurama gasped and fell over sideways on the ground. "With expression right?" ^O^ Yukina nodded. AJ smirked and put her foot and Kurama's leg, and began cackling. Kurama gave a weak sigh and dropped completely limp. U_U  
  
Hiei looked at her enviously; he didn't get to put his foot on anyone. Yukina clapped a little at the great acting of Kurama and good attempt from AJ, even though she was supposed to be unconscious.  
  
"Wait a second," Hiei said. "Aren't you supposed to be in the crater?"  
  
"Oh yes," said Kurama and Yukina, getting up. ^_^. :"Yusuke get up."  
  
Yusuke: XoX  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked, looking around. He sat up. "Oh darn it I have a rip in my tights." He looked at his legs. "THERE'S NO HAIR ON MY LEGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke screamed. ;_;.  
  
Kurama and Yukina dragged a grieving Yusuke into the crater and forced him to be defeated. XoX  
  
Kuwabara walked out of the wreckage holding a piece of paper. "'Bring the ones that remain champions to the place of your beginning'," Kuwabara read. "What does that mean?"  
  
"I guess we're the champions," Keiko said.  
  
"So we have to go somewhere with you," Hiei pointed out, saying the last word venomously.  
  
"The place of your beginnings...." AJ mumbled.  
  
"I have to bring you to a hospital?" Kuwabara asked. *o*  
  
-_- "Uhhh...NO! Were did you begin in this place?"  
  
"In a lab thingy." ^o^  
  
Others: -_-**  
  
'Let's go," AJ sighed. Keiko and Hiei looked at Kuwabara doubtfully, as the three followed the baka monkey to the lab thingy.  
  
~~~  
  
Koenma and Botan looked into the crater that was surrounded but many other. The townspeople cried, sobbing at the defeat of their saviours.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Koenma asked, a large coke in his hand.  
  
Botan shrugged taking a sip of her large Sprite. "They're sad, because those three are pretending to be beaten in a big hole," the ferry girl assumed.  
  
Another piece of paper drifted from no where. Koenma picked it up, "'Your tears can wake them, that liquid shall bring them back.'" –o-  
  
"So we have to cry?' Botan questioned over the loud sobs of the citizens.  
  
"Huh? Speak up."  
  
^O^ "SO WE HAVE TO CRY?"  
  
Koenma's eye twitched and he turned to face the sad crowd. "CAN YOU SHUT UP?" he shouted. Everyone went instantly silent. He turned back to Botan. "I'm not going to cry for that. A liquid has to wake them ^,^..........so here!" Koenma exclaimed, pointing to his large coke.  
  
Botan shrugged and the pair looked at each other then into the hole. *Throw coke and sprite on Kurama, Yusuke and Yukina*  
  
Kurama and Yukina sat up quickly, spluttering and coughing. OoO Yusuke pretended to be defeated XoX...still.  
  
"What was that for?!" Yukina shouted as Kurama got Yusuke to get up.  
  
"We had to wake you with tears, but we didn't feel like crying. And coke and Sprite are liquid, so they had to do ^_^."  
  
The three glared at him before climbing out of the hole. -____________O  
  
"What do we do now?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Do we get to kick ass yet?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No Yusuke," Yukina said. "The superheroes think that they've failed to they tell the townspeople they can find a new set of protectors if they want to. And Miss Bellum tells them how to get rid of the Rowdyruff boys! ^_^"  
  
"Ummmm ok......" Yusuke said.  
  
"'Begin,'" Botan said reading from another piece of paper.  
  
They shrugged.  
  
"We've failed you towns-ville," Kurama said dryly. _ "We'll understand if you don't want us to be your heroes anymore."  
  
-o- "Never wanted to be the bloody hero of the bl-" Yusuke said, before Yukina slapped him.  
  
"Good bye Townsville," Yukina said sadly, as the three turned around.  
  
^____^ "Quick, let's start running so they can't call us back1" Yusuke screamed cheerfully, attempting to drag Kurama and Yukina along.  
  
"Wait midgets!" Koenma called. ^o^ They stopped and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Wait guys, you've been looking at the problem the wrong way," Botan told them.  
  
"What do we do....miss Botan, I mean Miss Bellum?" Kurama asked.  
  
XD "I don't know!"  
  
The five face vaulted. X_o.  
  
"Ummm...yeah," Yusuke grumbled.  
  
A piece of paper drifted out of the sky, and Botan read it quickly. "What do little boys fear most?"  
  
"Being killed by a hoard of angry demons?" ^_^  
  
"Umm...no." =o=  
  
"But Miss Botan, Keiko is a girl."  
  
"And so is AJ," Kurama continued.  
  
^.^;;; 'Oh yeah, I forgot! AJ IS a girl!"  
  
"Are they afraid of dieing gruesome deaths in the flaming pits of Makai?"  
  
"Ah forget it," Botan said. "I'm just going to tell you." She whispered something in their ears.  
  
Kurama and Yukina's cheeks and turned a tiny bit pink. oI.Io  
  
"HA!! I'M NOT AFRAID OF THAT!!HAHHA!" ^_^ Yusuke went silent when Botan hit him with her oar.  
  
"JUST GO YUSUKE!" she roared.  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "You don't have to get all emotional."  
  
~~~  
  
Hiei sat in Kuwabara's volcano top lair, taunting the carrot-top about his ugly clothes. Keiko stood by, making sure no one was killed. AJ wandered around examining various slides under a microscope and looking at lab apparatus.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Examining lab apparatus." AJ replied.  
  
"Appa what?"  
  
"It means equipment...fool," Hiei informed him bluntly.  
  
"WHT I A-"  
  
"No killing!!" Keiko ordered.  
  
Hiei crossed his arms. "Why would anyone waste their time?' AJ asked, not even looking at the scene. He smirked and walked off into a corner.  
  
"COME AND GET ME YOU LOOSER!!" Yusuke screamed from god knows where.  
  
"Who is he calling a looser?" AJ questioned, looking out the freakishly large window. Kurama stuck his tongue out at her, Hiei came over to the window and looked down at the three. Keiko joined them.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR IDIOTS!?" Yusuke continued. Keiko gave him an angry look.  
  
Hiei unsheathed his katana and scraped four letters in the glass. He smirked when he saw's Yusuke reaction. AJ added three exclamation marks to the end. Yusuke hid behind Kurama, after reading the complete message 'KILL!!!' AJ and Hiei smirked.  
  
Keiko tapped on their shoulders and read a slip of paper. "'Go and get the loud one,'" Keiko recited.  
  
"Oh well," AJ sighed.  
  
"Let's go," Hiei grumbled.  
  
"You don't look so bad blonde Hiei," AJ whispered as they walked down.  
  
"You don't look so bad pink." AJ gave a small smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The three got to the end of the stairs and their jaws dropped.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama and Yukina stood with their hands behind their backs, small smiles on their faces. They slowly opened their eyes, their eyelashes appearing extra long and enchanting.  
  
Yusuke, stepped over to Keiko giving her a kiss on the cheek. Keiko squirmed, because Yusuke had held her head in place to kiss her.  
  
Kurama watched as Hiei's and AJ's faces darkened in horror. The two short one looked at each other.  
  
"MY LEGS AREN'T WORKING!!" Hiei screamed, attempting to run away. AJ looked at him in panic because her feet were stuck as well.  
  
Yukina and Kurama didn't feel hated. They just ignored it because it was regular behaviour for Hiei, They had only met AJ a few days ago but it appeared AJ didn't like emotional situations and touching, they presumed it was the same (regular behaviour) for her.  
  
Yukina giggled and blinked, her long lashes looking extra beautiful. ^-^ She walked over to a stuck Hiei and gave him a hug. Hiei gave a small smile noticed by the kitsune, the gloved one and the ice maiden. Click  
  
Kurama walked over to a stuck AJ and they both stared at each other, blinking rapidly. A piece of paper drifted from the heavens and landed between them. They both read, 'Kiss her -_-'. AJ and Kurama continued to stare at each other and blushed. AJ quickly looked up, in an attempt so stop Kurama from noticing. Click  
  
Another note fell. 'Take off your right glove.' They knew it was for AJ. AJ sighed and removed her right glove. Kurama noticed how pale under the glove was, 'She probably wears them all the time," Kurama thought. Click  
  
Yukina was busy looking at Keiko running after Yukina to notice the scene.....but Hiei noticed -,^ . Kurama took AJ's hand and kissed it. Click (AN: I HATE YOU AJ!! I WANT KURAMA TO BE FORCED TO KISS MY HAND TO GET OUT OF ANOTHER DIMENSION! *is knocked out by Ash* X_X) The kitsunes went as pink as their hair.  
  
Yusuke ran over to the blushing pair, who immediately stopped being pink.  
  
"Ummmmmm, well now that that's done, you guys are supposed to be defeated," Yusuke told Hiei and AJ.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Hiei asked, as Kuwabara came down the stairs holding a beaker.  
  
"Scream and twitch and stuff."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Keiko, AJ and Hiei looked at each other, and shrugged. They threw themselves on the ground, twitched and then lay still.  
  
^_________O Yusuke was grinning from ear to ear, a crazed look in his eye. Kurama and Yukina looked at him doubtfully as if was a rabid-psycho animal, ready to attack. "WHO KICKED BUTT!!?" Yusuke shouted. "WHO!"  
  
=o= "You Yusuke," Yukina and Kurama reminded him.  
  
^_^ "YOU GUY KICKED BUT TOOOOOO!!"  
  
^_=;; "Ummm, Yay?"  
  
"You guys won!" Botan shouted, running over to them. Botan looked at the three pretending to be defeated and whipped out Koenma's Camera, taking three pictures. Click, Click, Click. =^.^= Koenma ran over to her.  
  
"Do you know what we have to do now?" Koenma asked. The four shrugged.  
  
The annoying mystical voice came from nowhere, "AND THE DAY IS SAVED THANKS TO THE P-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" the detective, the kitsune, the gloved one, the one who sees beyond, the ice maiden, the one who slaps, the toddler, the one who causes confusion and the oar rider shouted angrily at the sunny sky.  
  
Crack. The nine became completely silent as the sky darkened to a turbulent grey.  
  
"You were very entertaining," 'Asami' complimented. Kurama looked at her hands and noticed them quivering beneath the sphere. "There is a life in acting for you."  
  
"Why Asami?" AJ asked quickly. "Why not a demon who is stronger? Better able to control their powers. She can only just about freeze a cup of water and you're giving her an item which requires experienced elemental control. You're hurting her, look at her hands, they're frostbitten," AJ snapped angrily.  
  
"She can barely control it, she'll end up dieing," Kurama said.  
  
Asami's head tilted, in confusion, glazed eyes looking at the hands which held the DD orb. A small smile adorned her face. "Are my ears deceiving me?" 'she' questioned in amusement. "AJ Daritajo, assassination and theft specialist of the Wild Five and the s- oh wait, wouldn't want to spill everything. When there's no surprise things get boring.... You a killer for hire worrying over a lost little demon girl. And, you," 'she' continued, gesturing toward Kurama. "The number one thief in Makai...softened by the filth that are humans, and you even have a mother.....the two are you are pathetic."  
  
AJ hung her head, her eyes hidden and didn't say a thing, whatever had come after 'assassination and theft specialist of the Wild Five' wasn't something she wanted to be brought up. Kurama didn't look much different; his fist was clenched after the mention of his mother.  
  
"You're pretty pathetic," Hiei mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
'Asami' raised her eye brows in surprise. "Is that an insult?"  
  
"No. It's the truth. Why are the kitsunes so pathetic? At least they can fight face to face. Not control an immature demon to trap people stronger than them in an annoying hell hole," Hiei retorted. AJ smirked.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I'm someone who knows a lot about you," the demon answered. The voice spoke as if it was constantly amused. "I'm very interested in you....." it continued pointing to Yusuke. It pointed to Hiei, "And you, the little Forbidden child." It pointed to Kuwabara who went wide eyed, "Yes even you. "But not as much as I am in you two," it continued pointing at AJ and Kurama with a smirk. "You two are very pretty....." Kurama shuddered unnoticed by anyone. Although the voice what that of Asami, it sounded distant, unfamiliar and cold, like the voice of someone he had tried to forget. "I have a purpose which I think you five may be useful for....you may all be familiar with it." 'Asami' turned to face Yukina, Keiko and Botan, who stood shivering. "Ladies, don't be worried I have no reason to involve you in these matters....yet." Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke stood protectively in front of them.  
  
"Who are you coward?" Yusuke repeated. "You better not touch them...or I swe- "  
  
Yusuke stopped when she saw Asami's finger waving at him. Koenma opened his mouth to speak but said nothing. "I'm honoured! The price of Reikai! Is this your court?"  
  
"You s-"  
  
"Calm down detective, you do not know my intentions so do not worry. None of your family shall be harmed...perhaps not even your sister," he sneered gesturing towards AJ. AJ and Yusuke froze, they had only made that up today...how could they know? "Surprise! Yes I know!" 'Asami' gave a small empty smile. "The time will come when everything will become clear, but until then you'll just have to wait......."  
  
"For What?" Yusuke questioned, taking a step forward.  
  
Crack. They watched as everything froze around them. Leaves stopped drifting from the trees and clouds of black ceased rolling across the sky. A jagged line appeared in the sky. Crack. The divided piece of the sky shattered in the distance, making Keiko and Botan scream. Yukina looked at it with wide eyes, fascinated and afraid by the recent event. Another crack, as the entire sky broke and disappeared into blackness.  
  
'Asami' looked the Spirit detective straight in the eye. "If I told you wait to wait for......there would be no surprises......"  
  
The ground shattered beneath the nine actors, the sound of a thousand breaking mirrors echoing in the void as they plummeted into dark nothingness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: *sighs* An end to another crappy chapter ^.^  
  
Ash: Weirdo, why can't we chase Botan any more? =o=  
  
Yami AJ: Because you didn't catch her in the beginning and she doesn't host the end. ^-^  
  
AJ: Why did I have to give the ears back? Hiei is still sulking because you made him give the oar back, and the angry mob is all depressed.  
  
Yami AJ: They'll get over it. Anyway it's time for! ^_^...come help me depressed angry mob.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke: THANKIES FROM THE DUMB AUTHOR!!! ^_^  
  
Yami AJ: ^_^ Thank you, *gives them cake and ice-cream to give to others* I wanted to thank the people who reviewed so here we go!  
  
^_^  
  
mischeif-maker- She said my ficcy was COOL!! *run around happily* Thank you so much! And if you don't review again it's ok! Thankies for the one review! *hugs till she passes out* ^^;; sorry  
  
kuramagal- Thank you for the review! I like all your ficcys ^_^ *gives candy*  
  
Lady Celestia1- I loved her great ficcy and she reviewed my non sense!! Thank you!! And she said I seamed like a cool person. ^_^  
  
HieisBestBuddy888- Thank you for your review! *hugs until they pass out* X_X Are you listening to me? O_^;  
  
Midnight Youko- Even if she didn't read it she left a review! Thankies so much! *gives a cookie* *Ash: I didn't get one ;_;)  
  
Kuramasgirl556- She said she really liked it! *gives her a lolly-pop* (Ash: *bites Yami AJ's hand*)  
  
miyako14- ^_^ You, you loved it!!! *pours cookies on her* Thank you so much!  
  
Nikki1589- I LUV YOU! ^_^ *hugs* You added me to your favourite author list *pours candy on her* Thankies!!! ^.^ *Nikki1589 passes out from hugs* Sorry....^-^ (Ash: *drags away*)  
  
Hinomi- *hugs* ;_; Your reviews are so great!!! I love them, and because I updated I don't have to eat mouldy cheese., here have a cookie (Ash: *sniff* I wanted someone to eat mouldy cheese) Here have a Bishie! *hands her Sesshoumaru*  
  
Andddddddd last but not least (for now)  
  
KawaiiKuteKurama/Kokitsune- ;_; *sniffs* You said it didn't deserve the fames (*Ash: Awww *puts away flamethrower*), You said it was perfect (Ash: -_- She didn't want you to kill yourself), I LUV YOU TO! Well you know what I mean  
  
Ash: She hugged people* Faints briefly* Yami AJ: I don't usually hug people, I keep my distance.  
  
ATTENTION: As you noticed the character went to the PowerPuff Girls world. Where do you want them to go next? Pick anywhere I have a few suggestions...you know a show, InuYasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, Blue Clues...anywhere! Yeah so what If I made Yu-Gi-Oh STAND OUT not like I'm hoping they'll PICK IT. If I don't know about the show I might have to email you....so if you see any address it isn't junk mail...well it is but DON'T DELETE IT ^_^  
  
Yami AJ: It wasn't as long as chapter four but it was just as pathetic! Thankies to everyone who reviewed *hugs them* ^.^  
  
Ash: -_- I'm not dragging away any more bodies....  
  
Kurama: It was ok ^_^, you haven't got a flame yet ^.^  
  
Yami AJ: You're right! *drags AJ and Ash away* We're going to Burger king to celebrate!!  
  
Everyone: YAY!!! ^_^ *leaves and takes Ash and AJ along*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami AJ: Thankies for reading. PEACE OUT! ^.~..AJ 


	6. The Dimension Dilemma 2: Dragon Duellist...

Yami AJ: In a Burger King Hi everyone! We're in the Burger King because the angry Botan mob was depressed from the last chapter and needed a pick me up.  And Koenma was picked by the mystical forces to host today, and we said that being at burger King is his hosting.

Ash: poking AJ Come on AJ, just touch it holds out pink ribbon  
  
AJ: OO NO! IT'S HIDEOUS slaps Ash's hand away

Kurama: Come on Hiei just taste it holds out Big Mac .

Hiei: NO! I will not touch this ningen food --

Yusuke: shoves the Big Mac in Hiei's mouth

Hiei: choking swallows YOU IDI- stops and licks his lips It's so beautiful….how could I have been missing this all my life?! o stares lovingly at the Big Macs of AJ, Yusuke and Kurama

Botan: Here Hiei, try this hands him coke

Hiei: takes a sip It makes me feel all bubbly inside

Yukina: Try this Hiei-kun hands him some fries

Hiei: . They're so…so unhealthy, I love this place.

AJ: - Here, try this!!! holds out Mc Flurry

Kuwabara: That's from Mc Donald's  II

Hiei: takes Mc flurry from AJ and looks at it O  It…It's sweet snow…with Smarties……HEAVEN!!!O hugs AJ and runs outside hugging Mc Flurry

All: stare OO

Kurama: whispering What have we done? UU

Kuwabara: Nani?

Koenma: Don't you see?......OO

Yusuke: We just gave Hiei, a fire demon, Ice cream and coke --

Kuwabara: ??

AJ: COKE KUWABARA!! IT MAKES PEOPLE HYPER!! AND WHEN PEOPLE ARE HYPER THEY DO DUMB THINGS!!! OO

Kuwabara: Oh……

Outside: screaming

All: OO hear the sound of a car crashing and an alarm going off woman runs by, her skirt on fire OO they run outside

Botan: WHAT HAS HE DONE?

Cars are burning, fire-hydrants are open, people are screaming and there is general chaos.

AJ: Let's all just calm down an- ducks as piece of burning wood flies through the air and breaks Burger King front window

Hiei: standing on top of a car that is parked in front of Mc Donald's I OWN THE WORLD!! WITH YOU BY MY SIDE MC FLURRY! WE SHALL RULE THE UNIVERSE!!

Others: OO flaming metal soars through air

Kurama: Hiei what are you doing? OO

Hiei: They wouldn't give me the Ice Cream for free, so they all must SUFFER!!!!!!!!!!!!MWHAAHAHAWH!!!!!!!! sips coke O

Kuwabara: What are we going to DOOOOOOO!!!!?!!!!

Koenma: Ummm, I'm still hosting right? =

Yami AJ: nods

Koenma: SO I CAN FIX THIS!!! cape blows in mysterious wind DURING MY HOSTING I WISH TO GO T- knocked out my piece of debris 

Shizuru: NOOOO!! slaps Koenma GET UP GET UP!!! =

Yusuke: making smores on burning car

Keiko and Yukina: sheltering under table in Burger king UO

Hiei: burning things -

AJ: fixing her gloves ==

Ash: dancing happily in the chaos

A car explodes after being lit on fire by a hyper Hiei

All: OO slightly singed even if they were in Burger King

Yami AJ: ;; half of her sleeve is torn off and her hair is messed up even more than usual Ummmmm, well Yeah, Hiei's a bit hyper… Anyway, some wanted Dragon ball Z, someone wanted  InuYasha and Yu-Gi-Oh. So you know what I'm going to do two of them! ….OO realizes Ash's jacket is on fire and runs to put it out

Botan: Kimono is half charred Yami AJ YuYu InuCaptor does not Own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh or Dragon ball Z she does however own the Daritajo's, and this ficcy.

Yusuke: hair sticking up, half of his face covered in dust Enjoy !!

Dimension Dilemma 2:  Dragon Duellists

Yusuke struggled to get up, his body screaming from the frigid impact. The detective pushed himself onto his back rubbing a sore check with his cold hand. A blurry figure appeared above him, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nani….." Yusuke mumbled. The hand reached out to him and he took it, sitting up.

"Are you ok Yusuke?" the blue haired demon questioned.

"AJ?" Yusuke asked, the one before him coming into focus. AJ nodded.

"Yes Yusuke, that is my name." Yusuke rolled his eyes, standing up and scanning the area.

"Where is everyone else?"

AJ ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make it lie flat. "Kuwabara went straight through as soon as he hit the ice, and Keiko and Koenma fell through the hole he made. I haven't seen Kurama, Botan, Yukina or Hiei."

"What about that Asami person? Has she shown up…?" Yusuke began. AJ raised an eyebrow, wondering why the detective had stopped abruptly. He stared past her, glaring at the one behind her.

"Yusuke?" AJ asked, poking the detective even though she had already guessed who it was.

o;; "It's A-" Yusuke began before the ice beneath him cracked, and he fell into the darkness, screaming his lungs out.

AJ looked into the hole, watching with mild interest as the detective disappeared from view. She turned around and looked at the one in front of her.

"AJ," 'Asami' said coolly, looking at the detective with blank eyes and a smile. AJ didn't answer. "Aren't you going to stab me?" AJ remained silent ignoring the urge to unsheathe her katana and sink it into the demons leg.  "Why aren't you speaking? I like to hear your voice."

"I'd like to be out of here," AJ answered calmly. "I'd like to know who you are. I'd LIKE to live with my parents in a house made of gold and have hair that lies flat, but unfortunately no of these things are so." AJ rammed her foot into the ice, causing it to crack.

Asami looked at her with worried eyes. "You don't remember me?"

"Maybe I do. But all I see is Asami, how can I remember you? I CAN'T SEE YOU." A smile appeared on 'Asami's' face.  "You must have a substantial amount of energy to be able to use shadow magic, so why didn't you use the orb yourself?"

"I have other things to do…..You haven't seen me in a long time, I've been keeping an eye on you…." AJ's eye twitched, and the ice collapsed beneath her and she squeezed her eyes shut.

AJ waited for the impact and the pieces of ice hitting her as she fell, but she realized Asami was holding onto her arm. Her bright blue eyes were welling up with tears.

"Asami?" AJ asked looking up at her through the hole in the ice.

Asami's tears fell and hit AJ's face. "AJ…..AJ I'm so sorry…." She sobbed pulling AJ up. "I don't know what happened…I-I…."

AJ attempted to pull herself up, her legs still dangling through the hole. She watched as 'Asami's' eyes returned to their stare of blankness and she stood up, her leg right in front of AJ's face.

"Sorry," the empty voice informed the annoyed part kitsune. "I kind of slipped. Are you ok?"

AJ sweatdropped at the dumb question. "Shut up." =-

OO "What? That's kind of mean."

-- "Kiss my 'Yu-Gi-Oh missing' ass," AJ snapped, now becoming extremely grumpy, she knew she was missing her TV shows.

- "I'd love to…" 'Asami' replied sounding less like Asami, and more like a guy. (AN: That was so perverted…)

AJ: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"NANI?"

"I'm sorry you have to be so uncomfortable."

AJ rolled her eyes and bit into 'Asami's' leg, letting go of the ice, and falling into darkness.

'Asami': OO

Kurama held on to what ever was above him, attempting to sit up after hitting the floor. Something poked his arm again. It was soft but firm, and wouldn't move no matter how much he pushed it.

He stood up and opened his eyes, gazing down at his extremely orange clothes. He wore a pair of loose orange pants, a black belt around his waist, and a loose orange vest shirt with a thicker, long-sleeved black shirt under it.  He kitsune sighed when he noticed how tall he was in comparison with the couch he had used for leverage.

"Yay," the redhead mumbled. "I'm once again…a midget." He let out a sigh and looked at the two doors on opposite ends on the room and played ennie-meenie-miney-moe to decide which one to go through. He dragged himself to the door on the left and put his hand onto the doorknob.

"WHY CAN'T I BE TALLLLLLLLLLLLLL???!!!!"  an angry voice screamed, throwing open the door and slamming Kurama into the wall.

Kurama:  . Nani?

x "Oweyyyy," Kurama mumbled sliding down the wall. He looked at the one who had nearly rendered him unconscious. Her hair was straight and came to just about her ears, although it was shorter towards the back. Her clothes were like his, with the exception of the undershirt, but were a greeny-blue, and her belt was orange. Her sheath was the same greeny-blue as her outfit.

OO "Kurama?" AJ asked, walking over to the kitsune with wide eyes. "Gomen Kurama, GOMEN!!!!" AJ said patting Kurama's head with her gloved hand. She realized she was doing so and stopped.

"It's ok AJ," Kurama said, standing up and smiling when he realised he wasn't the only midget, in fact he was the same height as AJ.

. "Nice hair," AJ commented pointing to Kurama's new hair-do. Kurama raised an eyebrow and AJ pointed to the room she had come from. He looked into the bathroom mirror and his eye twitched. His once flowing, perfect, gorgeous, unmatched, silky-smooth, beautiful crimson hair now defied gravity. He slowly put his hand up to touch it, his hand trembling, wishing, no hoping, NO PRAYING that this wasn't happening. He touched the tip of one of its jagged formations, and discovered that this had been the evil thing poking him.

"T-This isn't my hair……" Kurama whispered. He wasn't sure AJ was listening; she was too busy marvelling at how flat her hair was lying. "This is Hiei's hair, dyed red….." OO

"It's your hair, remember, we're in another dimension. I'm actually quite happy with my new hair… It's so flat." Kurama didn't respond, he was too bust wetting his hair, seeing if it would behave then. AJ looked at him and shook her head, '_Kurama actually looked slightly upset….he couldn't be that bothered about his hair, could he? BUT LOOK AT ME I HAVE FLAT HAIR MWHAHHAHAHHAHAH!!_' AJ shook herself out of her thought and dragged Kurama out of the bathroom, the tap still running.

Kuwabara tripped and hit something, nearly poking his eye on whatever was beneath him. He struggled to find a light switch in the cramped room they were in.

"YOU'RE STEPPING ON ME!!" Keiko shouted, slapping Kuwabara's left foot before it made contact with her back.  O

"SORRY KEIKO!!!" Kuwabara screamed back, moving his foot over. OO

"MY LEG!! MY PACIFIER!!!" Koenma screamed, reaching out desperately for anything her could use to pull himself up. He grabbed hold of something soft and pulled it. O.o

"HY HAIR!!" Keiko shrieked as Koenma pulled out her hair-band and perhaps part of her hair. OO

The three squirmed around in the dark, attempting to get up, only succeeding in tripping each other over.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Keiko yelled. "SOMETHING POKED MY EYE! MY EYE!!!!!"  .

The three rolled out of the broom closet as someone opened the door, illuminating them in light. They looked up at Yukina and smiled gratefully.

The ice maiden's hair was once again blonde, but it was now down to just above her shoulders and was perfectly straight.  Her shoes were black and her socks were a strange yellow. She wore a pair of jeans and a sleeve-less black shirt with a while long-sleeved white shirt beneath it.

o "MY DEAR YUKINA!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara yelled, getting up and holding the ice maiden's hand. Keiko and Koenma bit their lips when they realized how short Kuwabara was.

The once curly haired ningen now had straight black hair that came to just above his ears. He was wearing a simple short sleeved bright red shirt, khaki pants and white wrist bands. Yukina gave him a smile, probably out of pity that he only came up to her shoulder.

- "Wait till Hiei sees you," Koenma said, pacifier bobbing as he spoke, pointing at Kuwabara as Keiko and himself stood up. "You HAVE to be shorter than him this time."

Kuwabara crossed his arms and mumbled something. "It's better than having to wear THAT!" Kuwabara retaliated, pointing to Koenma's outfit.

Koenma's currently black hair was covered with a white bandana, with a pair of dark sunglasses pushed on top of his head. His usual red cape was now extremely bright and was held onto his shoulders by two small round yellow clasps. His pants had suddenly become VERY tight and were a black as his hair. He had and equally black and tight undershirt, but that wasn't what bothered him. What disturbed the prince of the spirit world was the hideous bright green colour of the 'shirt' he was wearing. He wasn't even sure it was a shirt; it was sleeveless, didn't have any buttons, came down to just above his knees and didn't close at the front. It just seemed to wrap around and was held closed by this black belt he was wearing, which had a circular golden object in the centre. 

"At least I'm not a midget," Koenma grumbled, looking at his outfit, wondering if he could get one of the kitsunes to steal someone's clothes.

"At least I'm not dressed like a cheesy super hero!" -.-

"At least I can reach the cookie jar by myself!" --

"At least people won't point at my nasty clothes!" --

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO SMALL TO SEE!" -.-

"SAY THAT AGAIN, AND I'LL, I'LL-"

"YOU'LL WHAT? INFECT ME WITH YOUR SHORTNESS?"

"SHUT UP!!!WE NEED TO FIND THE OTHERS!!" Keiko screamed, drowning out the noise of the two boys with some noise of her own. Kuwabara looked at Keiko and gave a sigh; even she was taller than him.

Keiko's straight black hair was pushed behind her ears, the hair band that Koenma had pulled out of it, lost in the broom closet. They all raised eyebrows at the fact that Keio hadn't received as many new clothes as the three of them. Instead, her uniform was yellow and had a red trim around the neck. A dark purple scarf (AN: O.o Is it a scarf?.....I can hardly describe that green thing that Gohan wears slaps self) was tied loosely around her neck, allowing it to drape slightly over her back. Her shoes were black, and purple belt was around her waist.

"Keiko's right," Yukina said. "We should find them before anything happens."

Kuwabara and Koenma nodded, following Keiko and Yukina down the hall in pursuit of the other five.

Hiei grumbled again at how happy the detective and the oar rider were, bouncing around with grins on their faces.

Yusuke was dressed exactly like Kurama, except for the fact that his belt was dark blue. To the detectives delight, his hair had grown slightly and also defied gravity and every time Hiei made a wise remark, he threatened to poke all three of the Jaganashi's eyes out.

Botan's hair remained it's aqua self, but was now short, cut just above her ears, and looked slightly darker. She wore a green really short sleeved dress, which didn't go very far past her thighs.

u "How am I supposed to ride my oar in this?" Botan questioned, looking down at how little dress she had.

"Well, at least we can pass the time by staring at you legs," Yusuke commented happily, before receiving a smack to the back of his head with Botan's oar.  The detective looked over at Hiei who had his arms crossed over his chest. "What's wrong Hiei, clothes a little tight -"

Yusuke was making fun of the fire demon. Hiei had not been blessed with orange clothes, for which he was slightly thankful. Instead he had dark blue clothes, so dark they were nearly black. Great right? WRONG. Hiei had a vest and a pair of pants, both were very tight, showing off all off the demons muscles (AN: OO,,,,,,,,,,,, drools)

"Leave me alone," Hiei spat. -,-

Botan looked over at Hiei and giggled.  "It's not so bad ," the ferry girl said, not sounding a bit sorry for the Jaganashi.

Hiei walked over to the door and threw it open. "I'm going to look for the others, you two can stay here and be stupid," Hiei explained walking out the door, hoping he could convince one of the foxes to pinch someone's clothes for him. Yusuke and Botan gave each other a quick look and ran outside after him.

Kurama and AJ had gathered they were in some kind of stadium and were now wandering around, looking for the other seven. The kitsune still hadn't figured out were they were, although they knew it had to be some where with many fighters.

"Were did you go after we left the other world?" AJ questioned, putting her hands behind her head.

"I'm not sure, Botan, Yukina and Hiei went through the ice, but I hit it and stopped….." Kurama trailed off. "'Asami' started talking to me…."

"What did she say?"

"She told me that she finds me very interesting. And one of her friends would like to see me….What about you?"

AJ smirked. "Well, I think the one controlling Asami is a he. He asked if I remember him, so I presume I must know his from somewhere. - But, then I got annoyed and bit his leg."

Kurama: OO

"NANI."

"Well, I was grumpy because I realized I was missing my shows, and then he has the nerve to say 'I'm sorry you're uncomfortable,'" AJ said, going very high pitched to repeat what 'Asami' had said. Kurama nodded slowly. "Soooooooooo, I told him to kiss my ass, and then he said 'sure', so I bit him. There. ."

Kurama stopped walking and looked at the part fire demon that stopped in front of him. He grinned and burst out laughing O. AJ gave him a blank stare wondering what could be so funny --

Yukina remained still when she heard a sound from ahead, looking to Keiko. The ningen girl shrugged and continued walking, shouting at Kuwabara and Koenma.

"Kurama?" Yukina asked, rounding a corner and blinking at the kitsunes who stood there. "AJ?"

"Oh, Yukina," Kurama said brightly walking over to the ice maiden. AJ followed.

"Nice clothes ," AJ commented, pointing to her attire.

"Thanks," she replied politely.

Keiko, Koenma and Kuwabara rounded the corner, looking at two demons they had been searching for.

Kurama and AJ looked the person in the red shirt and smiled, he was even shorter than them. -

"EVERY ONE IS TALLER THAN ME!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara screaming throwing his hands in the air

"Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, taking a step towards the group midget. "You're, you're so short -"

"Hhehehehehehhe, you're probably shorter than Hiei," AJ commented, pointing at Kuwabara. "Yusuke should see you?" .

"Why?" Yusuke asked, his pointy hair appearing before him. The detective waked over to the group and smiled. "I'm taller than all of you! MWHAHAHHHAHAH-"

"Ahem," Koenma coughed, touching the detectives shoulder. "I'm as tall as you." -,-

;.; "You ruined my moment, my moment in the light….."

"So," AJ said dryly. Keiko and Yukina giggled. "Where are Botan and Hiei?"

"Right here -," Botan announced skipping around the corner, Hiei following her slowly, a scowl on his face. "Now we're all together!"

"That's a good thing?" AJ questioned, watching Hiei's lips curl.

"Who is that?" Hiei asked, pointing at a mumbling Kuwabara. "The village midget." -,-

everyone looks at Kuwa. "Keep quiet shorty," Kuwabara spat. everyone else but the two stand on the sidelines

everyone look at Hiei  "Why are you talking to yourself? Your mentally instability getting the best of you?" AJ snickered, but quickly covered her mouth x

everyone look at Kuwa. "Don't get too used to being big, I won't happen again."

everyone look at Hiei "Really? It appears that all your energy went into your height, not your brain."

Kuwabara remained silent as the other eight looked at him waiting for an answer.

"It appears that Kuwabara is in a jam," Yusuke quietly commentated from the side.

"Hiei has outmatched him with intellect, can Kuwa. Make a comeback?" AJ continued. Botan elbowed the two to make the pair be quiet. Kuwabara still didn't say anything in his defence.

Kuwabara opened his mouth and the eight waited for his comeback. "Ahem," Kuwabara went, clearing his throat. "We should figure out where we are, I'm hungry." The ningen smiled and walked away.

Others: OO facevault

The eight followed Kuwabara in silence, stunned at how he had finished the argument.

"Where to you think we are?" Botan asked. AJ and Yusuke put up their hands; obviously they hadn't forgotten the candy prize. "Ummmmm, Kurama do you know?" the ferry rider asked, ignoring the eager couple before her.

Kurama gave a small smile. "Dragon Ball Z," he stated.  "I'm guessing this because of the clothes."

"Awwwwwwww," Yusuke and AJ whined, glaring at Botan.

"Dragon Ball Z?" Hiei questioned.  AJ nodded, taking the opportunity to smirk at the tightness of his clothes. "Shut up glove collector." AJ covered her mouth x.

"Yes, it's mainly based around a man named Goku who is from another planet, and his adventures, and the search for The Dragon Balls," Kurama attempted to explain.

"AND THERE'S LOTS OF KICKING AND FIGHTING AND ENERGY BEAMS!!! AND PEOPLE BLOWING UP AND, AND, AND STUFF!!!" Yusuke shouted, obviously excited by the subject. Hiei why trying very hard to gather the information, but something bothered him. The huge smirk on AJ's face.

"What's so amusing?" Hiei questioned, pointing accusingly at AJ.

, "Nothing Jaganashi," AJ answered slyly.

-o- "Don't lie," Hiei hissed. others return to sidelines

look to AJ "Does this look like a lying face?" others give a 'no' nod

look to Hiei "You may be good, but I know you're hiding something." --

"Let me explain," AJ said as the others left the sidelines. "WE are the world of Dragon Ball Z."

"Yeah," Yusuke said casually.

"Well, does anyone know who they are?"

"I think I might be Android 18," Yukina said.

AJ nodded. "Yukina is indeed Android 18. Jaganashi is Vegeta. Yusuke is Goku. Koenma is Gohan. Keiko is ChiChi." Yusuke grinned, and Keiko shuffled away from him. "Kurama is Goten, and I am Trunks the Almighty."

"That's not his name AJ," Kurama interrupted.

AJ pretended she didn't hear him. "And last but not least, Botan is Bulma and Kuwabara is Krillin."

Kurama and Yusuke covered their mouths, thankful for their TV knowledge. (x) Yukina had a look of indifference on her face. (II)

"What is you point?" Hiei questioned.

"Well for one," Yusuke began. "AJ is once again a boy ." AJ glared at him for bringing that up. "Other that that, I'm married to Keiko," Yusuke continued putting an arm around Keiko's shoulders. "Kurama and Koenma are our children." Koenma's eye twitched.

"That's nice for you." --

"I'M NOT FINSIHED!" Yusuke snarled. Hiei nodded. "AJ is you son…or daughter." Hiei nodded slowly.

"Yes the glove collector is my 'child,' I don't care."

"Glove collector?"

"Yes, that is name I have given her so continue."

Yusuke shrugged. "Anyway, let's see, Botan should be AJ's mother…." Botan's jaw dropped.

Hiei's face went blank as his eye twitched. Kurama walked over to Hiei and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember Hiei, you are someone else, nothing really happened," Kurama said. Hiei nodded slowly.

-,- "Yeah, it's not really a problem, after all Yukina is Android 18 and Kuwabara is Krillin. THEY'RE MARRIED and you don't see her complaining," AJ pointed out, motioning in the direction of the ice maiden. Kurama and Koenma sweatdropped. Keiko and Botan smiled and gave a few claps. Yusuke snickered behind his hand, pointing at the fire demon with a sly look on his face. Yukina gave a small sweet smile. Kuwabara had hearts in his eyes and was currently attempting to flood the stadium with the drool dripping from his mouth.

O.O Hiei's mouth still hung open, he looked at the kitsunes and the giggling detectives, angrily grabbed them by their collars and dragged them in a corner.

=O "You're lying," Hiei hissed in AJ's face. AJ replied with her usual bored stare. --

"Down boy," Yusuke said. "Behave or I'll poke your eye out with my hair ."

Kurama, AJ and Hiei: -=;;;;;;;;;

"Yusuke, unless you haven't noticed you aren't one with pointy hair," Kurama pointed out.

OO "YOU LIE!!" Hiei continued.

"It's ok Hiei, when we get out of here Yukina and Kuwabara will be merely friends." .;;

"I wish he could be merely dead…" --

"Hey guys!" Keiko called from a tinted window towards the end of the corridor. "Look!" The Seven shuffled over to the window, leaving Kuwabara in his state of bliss.

Out the widow they could see ring, similar to one they had fought in during the Dark Tournament. Two fighters were jumping about attempting to land punches, both failing pathetically.  They watched as a man with dark sunglasses, a cheep looking black suit and black hair ran around the edge of the battle ground, his mouth flapping. Yusuke pushed his ear to the glass.

"It's sound proof…" Yusuke said, looking for a way to open the window. "Let's just see….." The detective took a deep breath. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!!!!!!!!!? OUT THERRRRRRRRREEEEEE!!!!!!!!!HELLO!!! IT'S ME GOKU!!!!!!!! HELLO!!!BLUE CHICKENS?!!!!"

Others: .

Kuwabara: O,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, drooling at the thought of being married to Yukina

"HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Yusuke continued.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" Koenma shouted angrily, slapping Yusuke with Botan's oar.

"Owey you meanine……"

"It is sound proof Yusuke," AJ said blankly.

-o "How do yoooooooou know?"

AJ held up a slip of paper. "Ahem, 'the_ entire room is soundproofed_.' That is how I know...tonto."

"Nani? What did you say? SPEAK JAPANESE!!!" (AN: remember they're in Japan.)

"Nothing that shall change your fate," =I AJ hissed mysteriously, a glint in her eye. The detective looked at her with wide eyes OO. "HAAAHAHH!! You're so lame…." AJ said walking away.

"HURRY YOU TWO!!!" a girl shouted angrily, running into AJ. Her straight black hair was a short as Botan's and was about Keiko's height. None of them had anytime to look at her clothes before she hurried over to Kurama and AJ and dragged them away.

Others: NANI? OO

Kuwabara: O,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The other seven found themselves outside and quickly hurried into the stands at the order of Yusuke.

"Why did we come here?" Botan questioned, chewing the popcorn she had bought with part wads of cash in her purse.

"Well, we're at a tournament, and AJ and Kurama are fighters in it. So they probably had to come and fight," Yusuke explained, poking the balloon Botan had bought him with some of her cash.

"But AJ-chan and Kurama-kun will be going against each other," Yukina said, to the others, taking her coke that Botan had bought away from her lips.

"Are you sure Yukina?' Keiko asked, hugging the teddy-bears that Botan bought her.

"Yes, I've seen the episode where Goten and Trunks go against each other in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Trunks wins."

"The Glove collector will beat the fox?" Hiei questioned, squeezing the remains of the balloon Botan had bought him. Yukina nodded.

"Narrowly, only because Goten touches the outside of the ring. There isn't a ten second count."

"Oh ok."

"Is Kazuma ok?" Yukina asked, pointing to the ningen sitting next to her. "He hasn't moved…." Kuwabara looked the say way he did when AJ opened her mouth to inform him of his 'marriage' to his dear Yukina; his mouth open and hearts in his eyes.

"He's fine, he usually looks pathetic like that," Yusuke said. Hiei, Keiko and Botan nodded. "What's wrong with you toddler?" Yusuke asked the Price of the Spirit World who said hardly said anything at all.

Koenma looked up from the file on his lap. "I'm trying to finish some work," Koenma said shortly.

-- "On what?"

UU "I have to write a report on AJ and some stuff on The Shadow Clan and this robbery."

Hiei, Yukina and Botan suddenly looked interested.  "Did you say the Shadow Clan?" Hiei asked, attempting not to sound interested.

II "What's the Shadow clan?" Yusuke asked.

. Koenma nodded, ignoring the spirit detective. "Why do you have to deal with them?" Botan asked, looking at the one beside her.

-, x "We have some money to give them, they want it even if they stole half the items that on the top ten artefacts list. But we still need them."

"I know."

- I;;;; "What's the Shadow Clan?"  Yusuke asked again getting annoyed.

"Do you know who they are? No one else in the demon world does, they work for you so you have to know who they are…right?" Yukina asked.

Uu "I don't have any idea who they are. And I can't say they work for me…they don't really 'work' for their clients either."

-,- "I thought everyone was under your tiny finger," Hiei said.

-- "I never said that, Hiei, you just li-"

"WHAT'S THE BLOODY SHADOW CLAN?!!" Yusuke screamed. The crowd around him went silent. "He hehe oo::::::::; Whooops…" The crowd slowly looked away, and continued with their cheering. "Umm, what's the Shadow clan?"

"Some people," Hiei explained in detail.-,-

 "A real answer."

"There are group of bounty-hunters."

"That's it?"

"No," Koenma said writing more on a sheet in his file. "They are also assassins, abductors, arsonists, hackers, thieves and body-guards."

OO "Woah. Bounty-hunters, that must be cool, killing people and getting money."

"It's not as easy as you think Yusuke. There are other bounty-hunters who also want the money. It's a dangerous business. But the Shadow Clan has never been beaten, so I can count on them catching many more badies!"

-? "So what's the problem?"

"They've made their way onto the top ten most wanted list in Makai and Reikai. Their leader is currently the number two thief in Makai, only fifty items behind Youko Kurama. ;.;"

"Stop belly-aching. You can complain when they try to over throw you," Hiei commented dully. Koenma pouted and went back to scribbling away on his file.

"LADIES AND GENTLE MEN!!!!!!!!!!!!" The man in the cheap announced into the microphone. "LET'S GET READY FOR ANOTHER GREAT MATCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowd screamed loudly, waving large foam fingers and flags with Hercule on them.

Hiei's eyes widened and he covered his ears, groaning at the noise. Yusuke smiled and began screaming, nearly as loud as half the crowd.  The Jaganashi watched as two fighters stepped onto the arena. Keiko slapped Yusuke to quiet him, and Koenma tore his eyes away from his papers.

AJ watched Kurama step onto the opposite side of the ring, as the annoying announcer looked back and forth between them.

"You know I'll win don't you?" AJ questioned, a smirk on her face, her emerald eyes glinting mischievously.

'Things could change," Kurama replied mysteriously, his lips arranged in a prize-winning smirk.

The announcer blinked rapidly and looked between the two fighters. "Ummm…BEGINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted jumping off the edge of the ring. AJ and Kurama smirked as the crowd went crazy.

"FLYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" A loud voice screamed from the crowd. "FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" AJ and Kurama sweatdropped, and waved slowly to a crazed looking Yusuke. .;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Perhaps we should try to fly," AJ suggested after the detective had been wrestled into his seat. Kurama nodded and the two closed their eyes. U.u

"The fighters appear to be in deep concentration, WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" the announcer shouted into the microphone. o

=.- "THEY ARE TRYING TO FLY! SHUT UP!" Yusuke shouted. The announcer shrank into a corner. UU

Hiei blinked rapidly as the blue haired kitsune rose a few centimetres above the concrete, opening her eyes and looking at the ground. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! IN TOUYA'S FACE!!!! IN CINDER'S FACE TO!! HAHAHHHAHAHH!!!!!!!!!" AJ shouted happily gaining more altitude.

"Wow," Yukina said quietly as Keiko and Botan stared at her transfixed.

"I think we should start," Kurama said calmly as if flying were nothing, floating as high as his opponent. AJ calmly nodded and drew her katana.

Kurama smiled and put his hand to his hair. AJ waited for the red rose to appear, and the great rose-whip to form. Kurama's eyes widened

OO.

"What is it?" AJ asked. OO

O.o "I can't get the seed out of my hair…it's stuck," Kurama said desperately, putting his other hand to his hair in an attempt to get the beginning of his whip. Hiei snickered as AJ tried to help Kurama get the tiny object from his maze of hair.

"Can I put my katana in it?" AJ suggested, holding her sword up. .

OO "NOO!!!" Kurama said wrenching the seed from his hair. He quickly regained his composure and formed his rose-whip. Several women and girls in the crowd let out a dreamy sigh.

-- "All he did was form his rose-whip," Koenma mumbled.

"THE FIGHTERS ARE READY!!! LET'S SEE A FIGHT!" the announcer continued. Yusuke glared at him, happy he had managed to get seats so close to the front.

Kurama cracked his whip and zoomed towards AJ, a smirk on his face. AJ smirked back and held her katana at eye level, keeping it straight with her index finger. Kurama struck, narrowly missing her leg. She had used her katana to block the attack and now her sword had a thorny Makai plant wrapped around it.

"Stuck aren't you?" Kurama questioned.

"Only as much as you," AJ replied, quickly pulling something from her hair and throwing it at the one opposite her. Kurama quickly flew up, narrowly avoiding the three seeds that landing on the edge of the ring. He watched as the three purple ovals began burn away the stone of the ground beneath them, leaving three small holes in the playing area.

"GO KURAMA!! GO AJ!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke shouted loudly, waving the flags he had got Botan to buy him…with her wads of cash.

AJ quickly pulled her whip covered katana, causing Kurama to fly forward. The part fire demon, raised her sword and quickly plunged it downwards, causing the kitsune to smash, head first into the stone battle field.

OO "That had to hurt," Botan commented as Kurama got up, the sleeve of his shirt ripped at the elbow. He wiped the blood off his mouth and gave AJ a smile.

"What's so funny?" AJ questioned. Kurama shrugged, and AJ's eyes widened, noticing how he had still not let go of his whip. She didn't have time to react before Kurama pulled the whip, and the other kitsune, hit the ring, her sword falling from her hands.

AJ didn't take time to check damage, before she lunged for her sword, ripping it from the rose whip and charging towards Kurama. The fox was already prepared; he gently flicked the rose in his left hand causing a ring of petals to circle quickly around him. AJ smirked, pulling her glove off with her teeth, running towards him as energy gathered in her hand and he studied it carefully. He realised something….AJ was part fire demon….kitsunes and other plant using demons were at a disadvantage….

AJ got three metres away from and threw her katana straight at him, there was no way the razor-petals would stop it. He quickly flew up, avoiding the sword which embedded itself in the concrete. He gave a sigh of relief. UU;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Safe already Kurama?" AJ asked, her bright green eyes glinting with satisfaction as she appeared a few centimetres before his eyes. He looked down as the raging fiery ball in AJ's hands grew to the size of a beach ball. The fire was hot, a raging red and midnight blue.  A smile appeared on her face, as she fell back towards the ground, throwing the ball and the stunned kitsune.

Yukina covered her eyes and the ball made contact with the red-head. Hiei continue to stare at the scene, 'how_ did she do that? The fox shouldn't have let her get so close_.' The Jaganashi realized the fox hadn't LET her get so close, it had just happened… He looked at the rest of the group all the others except Kuwabara had their hands over their eyes, as did much of the crowd.

"AMAZING!!!" The announcer announced into the microphone. Hiei looked at the ring and his mouth opened slightly in surprise. The flaming ball hadn't burnt Kurama completely to a crisp; it hadn't even charred his whip. Instead it appeared that it hadn't even been fire. The Jaganashi watched at countless different shades of blue petals floated onto the ring, blanketing it with a soft cover of water-lily petals.

AJ looked up at Hiei and smiled, sticking her tongue at him as he continued to stare. _'No…..I was a flame. I could sense the energy of fire…how did she do that?' _Kurama slowly brought his arms down, away from his chest ands face and looked at the numerous delicate items floating around him.  He looked down at AJ who was shuffling through the decoration on the ring, leaving an empty scar in her wake. She bent down and pulled up her katana, brushing the petals off the hilt.

"Isn't beautiful, Hiei-kun?" Yukina asked, putting her small hand on Hiei's arm.

He nodded, "Yes it is."

AJ picked up her katana, as the remaining petals settled on the ground.

"How did she do that?' Keiko asked. "I was sure that was fire." Yusuke shrugged.

"Maybe it was," Koenma said.

"What do you mean Koenma?"

"Well, AJ is part fire demon, part kitsune."

OO "Really?"

;; "Yes. The ball AJ created may have been fire, but by forcing her energy into fast enough she changed its state." Keiko nodded.

The announcer brushed petals off his head and looked up at Kurama, waiting for him to do something.  AJ carefully placed her finger-less gloves back onto her pale hand. Kurama descended so he was hovering just above the layer of petals, a metre or to away from the one who had created the blue carpet.

"That was very interesting," Kurama said as AJ picked a petal out her plait, and put her hands behind her back.

"Thank you" AJ replied, watching the red rose in his hand. He stepped on the petals, utterly silent as he touched the ring.  AJ smirked, and did a back flip to the other end of the ring. The scar she had created through the petals now divided the field into halves. She slowly put her hand to her hair and pulled out two petals; one red, one black. She studied them in her gloved palm for a few second before slowly raising them to her lips, and blowing them gently.

"What is she doing?" Botan questioned as the two petals lazily drifted over to Kurama's side of the field. Kurama watched as the slowly rode the wind, taking their time to join the blue petals on the right side of the field. They landed and AJ tilted her head to the side, and closed her eyes.

The crowd let out a gasp as the right side of the field was engulfed in blue flames, the tips of the inferno a dark red and black. The flames stopped at the scar in the centre of the field where petals ceased to exist.  "Holy cow," Yusuke whispered. Keiko was holding onto his arm, nearly cutting off the circulation as she watched fire dance in the position where Kurama should be.

"Kurama?" Yukina asked, looking to the blazing half of the field for the red-head. A wind blew across the field, blowing petals onto the grass around the ring. Loose parts of AJ's hair blew across her eyes, keeping them from view, as the announcer looked at the right side of the field in awe. 

Something red streaked through the flames, hitting AJ in right shoulder. Her hand trembled as her katana dropped to the ground, and she collapsed on her right knee. The flames instantly stopped, and two charred, fridge sized leaves dropped to the ground revealing what they had been protecting.

Kurama held onto his bleeding right arm, gasping for breath, his hair back to its original state of perfect-ness and (AN: I can't help myself) his clothes on the right of his body were slightly burnt. He dropped to his right knee, looking over to AJ who looked straight back at him. 

"Nice job Kurama," AJ congratulated him.

"You should be unconscious after being hit by that," Kurama informed her, referring to the rose that he had thrown into her shoulder. AJ shrugged and attempted to get up, pushing her self up onto her numb right leg.

0-0 "AMAZING BOTH COMPETITORS ARE SEMI- PARALYZED!!" the announcer shouted happily.  AJ and Kurama glared at the announcer who adjusted his dark glasses, he looked at the two and gulped

The two demons stood up, both leaning on the left sides of their bodies, watching each other with questioning eyes.

"FIGHT!!!" Yusuke screamed. "I WANT SOME ENERGY BEAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!" Botan and Keiko quickly pushed Yusuke down, laughing nervously as those around them began to stare.  ;;;;;;;;;;;;;

== "Turn around ningen fools," Hiei spat. They looked at him with fearful eyes and returned to watching the match.  AJ pulled the rose from her shoulder, a few drops of blood dripping from the wound. AJ picked up her katana as Kurama reformed his whip and walked slowly around the perimeter of the ring, AJ did the same, remaining exactly opposite him.  The two grasped their weapons firmly, attempting to get used to them being in their left hand.

"Ambidextrous?" AJ asked her opponent.

"Enough to handle my weapon," Kurama answered, only giving away a tiny bit of information. "And you?"

"I am able to handle my sword."

?.? "What are they saying?" Yusuke asked watching the kitsunes pace the field.

-O "Stop talking," Koenma snapped fiercely.

O.O "Sorry Mr. Grumpy pants."

O- "Who are you calling grumpy pants? BIG HEAD!"

Oo "PACIFIER BREATH!!!"

OO "BRICK HAIR!"

-- " HALF PINT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

=.= "WUSSY!!!!!!!!"

OO "MIDGET DADDY-FEARER!"

-,O "FUZZ BALL HATCHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke gasped loudly. Keiko and Yukina looked at each other with small smiles. Botan took a minute to process the information before laughing at the two. Hiei just snorted at their idiocy. 

OoO "THAT WAS THE LAST DRAW!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TAKE PUU'S NAME IN VAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke jumped on the teenage looking demi-god, causing his folders content onto the ground. The two rolled around, sissy slapping each other. Koenma stood up quickly and looked for somewhere to run. "COME BACK HERE KOENMA!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke shouted, jumping over seats to reach him. Koenma looked straight ahead and jumped over the side of the stands landing face first in the grass.

XX "Ouch……………." Yusuke ran after him with a smile on his face and tripped over the edge of the stands falling on top of his employer.

X.x "Ohhhhhhhhhh………………"

"WOW!!!!!!!!! DID YOU SEE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the announcer screamed excitedly as the crowd roared in glee. Yusuke looked up just in time to see two orbs of energy disappearing into the distance. He stood up and slapped Koenma fore making him miss the first energy beam.

Kurama's right arm as wrapped in a dark brown vine, concealing it from view, and AJ's arm had a white rose stuck in it. Yusuke watched with interest as the blossom in her arm slowly turned pink, the petals darkening every second until the rose finally fell out; dark red in colour. She wiggled her fingers and put her sword in her right hand, smirking widely at Kurama. Kurama was also smirking as the vines around his arm fell to the ground, his slightly burnt arm as good as new.

"Umm…You two…." The announcer squeaked.

"What?" AJ asked.

"You're not supposed to have any weapons, that's all," he replied uncomfortably. "So…you can use anything but your sword and your whip."

O.O "You're kidding right?" the announcer gave a nodded 'no'. "So we waste our time trying to find a way to use our right hands, JUST SO we can use our weapons, then you say we can't use them?" The announcer nodded, a frightened look in his eyes. Even the ever calm Kurama looked slightly angry with the ningen.

"Idiot," Hiei mumbled. Yusuke screamed, twitching at how close Hiei had gotten to him.

AJ sighed and sheathed her sword, carefully placing it on the edge of the ring as Kurama returned his whip to its original state of a rose. The announcer walked over to Kurama's side and reached for the rose, Kurama quickly snatched it.

"What exactly are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"I was going to remove it from the ring," the announcer informed him in a barely audibly squeak. Kurama flicked his wrist and dropped the seed of the rose into the petal covered ring.  The announcer slowly walked to the opposite side of the field, trying to keep out of AJ's line of vision, apparently, her gaze scared him. He slowly reached for the sheath.

A dark boot appeared on his hand as his fingers were a few centimetres away. AJ's green eyes shone with amusement. "What are you going ningen idiot?" AJ hissed venomously. Yusuke giggled at how afraid the announcer was of them. =.=

"I was just removing it……"

"Is it yours to remove?" The announcer remained silent. "Can you speak up? I can't hear your annoying voice." The announcer gave a squeak AJ gave him a wide smile " Awww, it's ok. I'm just kidding." =.=

"ok."  AJ took her foot off his hand.  He gave her a nervous smile and reached for the holder of the katana.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" AJ shouted at the announcer, smacking his hand away. "I DIDN'T SAY TO TOUCH IT!!!"

;.; "You said you were kidding."

-,- "I never said what I was kidding about. Get your hand away."

;.; "Ok……"

=.= The announcer sobbed, as AJ mouthed the three on the edge of the stand 'Pathetic isn't he?'.  "Could one of you take my friend?" AJ asked, referring to her katana as if it were a living, breathing object. "I wasn't joking when I said I didn't want him touching it."  Hiei and Yusuke looked at each other and Hiei walked over to the edge of the ring.

"Why can't you just give it to him?" Hiei asked.

"-- Why can't you just hug Kuwabara?" AJ asked. "You want to put these on?" AJ continued pulling two extra gloves from no where.

OO "No."

AJ shrugged and carefully placed the sheath in Hiei's hands. "There you go , scratch it and I'll scratch your eye out." Hiei nodded and walked back, giving the announcer a death glare before returning. --

"And we thought you were a weirdo with your sword," Yusuke said as Hiei returned.

"Shall we begin?" the red-head asked.

AJ and Kurama stood in a fighting stance and loose bits of his and her opponent's hair briefly covered their faces. AJ disappeared in a blur and Kurama remained still waiting to get a sign of her. He looked straight ahead and watched as something thin moved…a piece of hair. Kurama ran towards it, kicking where AJ should have been. His eyes widened.

"Peek-a-boo," AJ whispered, swiftly bringing her elbow down, making contact with the back of Kurama's head. AJ smiled and darted away. Kurama, pushed himself up, and closed his eyes, waiting for AJ's mistake to backfire. He quickly opened his eyes, two vines shooting upwards from the blue petals, hungrily wrapping around AJ's ankles and hoisting her into the air.

"Oye, bloody vine," AJ grumbled smirking as Kurama walked towards her.

"It isn't bloody….I don't think there'll be any reason for it to become bloody."

"It won't survive long enough to get the opportunity." A smirk found its way onto her face as something glowed in her palm. It slowly began to grow, spiralling up her arm, engulfing the vines in blue and red flames.

OO "That's so cool………" Yusuke said staring at the scene.  AJ landed on the ring, Kurama's plant burning behind her. The fox moved quickly, gliding over to AJ and punching her in the gut, but at the same time she kicked him in the shin, tripping the red-head. The two recovered quickly, as they exchanged another set of punches. "When did Kurama get so fast?"

"He isn't faster, AJ has just slowed down," Hiei informed him. "That rose of hers was unable to drain all the poison, she's still slightly paralyzed."

-- "Isn't AJ supposed to be 'the mere girl.' Or 'IT'S NOT POSSIBLE, HOW CAN **HE** BE FEMALE!!!!!!!!!'" Yusuke went, imitating Hiei a few days ago.

"Be quiet detective, you voice is getting annoying."

AJ narrowly ducked Kurama's punch, swiftly sweeping her foot round, causing her opponent to trip. She leaped to the opposite side of the field and rubbed her arm vigorously, attempting top get some more feeling into it.  Kurama stood up and pulled two seeds from his hair. He watched them carefully as they sprouted and dropped them onto the ring. They grew instantly, thick red roots over taking the ring as the leaves widened and turned a sickly green. AJ remained stationary as the root passed her and continued until it reached the edge of the stands.

"What is this?" Yusuke questioned quickly clambering off the grass after Koenma. Hiei remained still, and watched the slithering extensions of the plant.

"One of them will soon announce its name," Hiei said.

" 'The sprout of unwanted dreams'." AJ said as the plant went still.

"You know your plants," Kurama congratulated.

"I'm not very tired, now if you had something called 'The plant of Cable Network' then maybe this could benefit everyone."

Kurama  smiled and shrugged. "You know what this plant is capable of, correct?"

"Yes."

"WHAT IS IT CAPABLE OF?" Yusuke questioned from the sidelines.

"Its roots hold a special fluid that has the ability to put creatures into a coma-like sleep, until it is returned to its seed-like state by the one who summoned it. But the fluid can only be released on contact."

"That's kind of silly Kurama, AJ could just keep still." o

AJ, Hiei, Kurama, Yukina and Botan gave Yusuke a doubtful look. =.=

"Have you forgotten that Kurama's plants can move, so they can go to AJ," Hiei reminded him dryly. Yusukes mouth made a small 'o' as he realised his ignorance.

AJ watched as the roots of the plant snaked towards her, she watched it with narrowed eyes and jumped out of its way as it created a crack where she stood. She landed on an empty space and quickly removed her right glove. She stuffed it onto her shirt and a small sphere appeared in her hand.

Kurama's finger twitched and two root rose from the ground, lunging towards AJ. She ducked, jumping into the air and throwing the sphere into the mass of roots that had congregated in her place. The tiny ball disappeared covered by another red mass. She landed on one foot, carefully making sure her boot didn't touch the roots on either side of it.

"You can fly!!!!" Keiko shouted from the crowd. "Remember?" AJ slapped herself, how could she have forgotten? AJ mouthed Keiko a thank you. She rose off the ground and looked down at Kurama. She looked down on the undulating botanical heap beneath her, jaws lined with razor sharp teeth snapping hungrily from within the massive leaves.

A pair of bright-green eyes widened as the crowd let out a warning gasp. She swooped down quickly just as an acid dripping root cleared the top of her head. The rood hit the ground with an almighty thud, making the ground tremble slightly.

"How heavy is that thing?" Botan asked, watching the scene before her. O.o

OO "It must be a thousand pounds at least. That plant is hideous…." Keiko said uncertainly, watching as a root burst into dark blue flames.

"Usually the most effective plants are," Yukina said quietly, watching the plant as it seemingly retreated to the ground in pain.

"This is like a match in the Dark Tournament," Botan said, chewing some popcorn. "Shizuru would love to see this." Keiko and Yukina nodded.  "That announcer isn't very effective; they should bring Koto or Juri over here."  ,

"You do know I will not loose, Kurama," AJ said calmly as another root burst into flames at her hand.

"No I don't," Kurama replied. Another root caught AJ off guard hitting her in the back, slamming her into a patch of empty concrete.

The ones (minus Kuwabara) who had come with the kitsunes gasped, accompanied by the rest of the stunned crowd. The announcer remained silent.  Kurama called off his plant, as the roots raised high in anticipation. He slowly walked over to AJ, the acid beginning to wear away at her shirt. He fingered the rose in his hand with interest.

"That's strange," Hiei said. Kurama looked over to the small demon.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke questioned.

"The acid hasn't worn through her shirt, she should still be awake."

"And for his correct answer, the Jaganashi gets absolutely nothing!!!!!!!!" AJ shouted, standing up with a smirk on her face. She quickly pulled the greeny- blue shirt up and threw in onto Kurama's face, sprinting away quickly. ,-

OoO "OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Yusuke screamed happily, waiting for AJ to appear from her hiding place among the roots. Hiei and Koenma looked at him with curiosity.  "AJ ripped her shirt off and in Dragon Ball Z, people are always ending up with no clothes on top!!!!!!!!!"

-= "YUSUKE URAMSEHI!!!!!!" Keiko shouted, slapping him hard on the face. Hiei and Koenma stood still, astonished at how quickly she had gotten so close to them. "Besides she has an undershirt."

;.;  "Ouch Keiko," Yusuke whimpered pathetically.  Yukina and Botan had also come closer to the ring, dragging Kuwabara behind them.

Kurama  quickly pulled the shirt from his face before the acid had chance to take effect. The roots of his plant had created a complex maze in which AJ had taken cover. The fox carefully considered his options; he could leave his plants up and wait for AJ to slip up and touch them, or he could bring them down forcing her out of hiding.

"Go AJ!!" a figure shouted from the stands, his voice unexplainably standing out among the cries of the crowd.  His eyes were a bright glacial blue that shone with amusement against his deathly pale skin. It reminded Hiei of the skin under AJ's' gloves; white due to the depravation of sunlight –and light in general.  Or perhaps he had recently lost a substantial amount of blood. His dark brown hair fell to his shoulders and curled slightly at different points, slightly similar to the way Kurama's hair did. He was wearing a black, high-collared, long sleeved shirt with pants to match which made him look even paler. He looked about fifteen, maybe a bit older.

Kurama watched him as he whispered to the girl beside him, giving her a friendly nudge. Her pink hair was done is a high ponytail that only reached the top of her neck. Her violet eyes were narrowed in frustration, and her lip-stick coated lips were stuck out in an annoyed pout. She crossed her arms and pulled up the spaghetti straps on her purple top. The boy beside her sweatdropped at a comment she made and poked her in the arm.  But she stood up revealing an extra-short flower stamped pink skirt and dark purple knee-high boots. She punched the boy in the head and he fell over sideways.

O. "That guy looks kind of creepy," Yusuke said as Hiei eyeballed the two strangers.

"How does he look 'creepy'?" Hiei asked.

"He looks kind of cute ," Keiko giggled.

-- "Not really…." Yusuke grumbled. Yusuke voiced several reasons why he was cuter, nicer and all around better than the stranger while Keiko listened with mild interest.

Hiei watched out of the corner of his eye as Kurama's fingers twitched. The fox was examining the stranger in the crowd, watching him with cold green eyes. The brunette turned quickly and locked eyes with Kurama, a smile slowly forming on his pale face. He waved and continued to stare. The girl beside him looked at Kurama and a dreamy blush appeared on her checks. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Battle fox," Hiei said quietly, his words going unnoticed by those closest to him. Kurama's eyes quickly met Hiei's and he nodded, indicating he heard the words which were said.

"But my hair is more likely to block an attack," Yusuke continued. "I can tell from here that my hair has greater defence abilities!!!"  .

=O "Great," Keiko said lifelessly. "Just what a girl wants. I head of rock solid hair."

"He can do a Rei Gun," Koenma pointed out, listing another one of Yusukes good points.

"I'm pretty sure that guy can't do it," Botan continued.

"Yusuke is very powerful and funny," Yukina added.

OO "All I said is 'he's kind of cute' I didn't say I'm going to go off and hump him!!!!!!!!!!!" Keiko screamed.

Botan, Koenma, Yukina : OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

, "Will you hump me?" Yusuke questioned.

Hiei stepped to the side as Yusuke flew past him, landing on a patch of grass, a red handprint on his face.

"IT APPEARS THAT THE OTHER COMPETITOR IS LOST THE GREAT MAZE OF GROWTH!!!!!!!!!!!!" The announcer said into the microphone.

Kurama clenched his fist and pushed his hair behind his ear. The roots growing straight into the air fell to the ring, the ground trembling on their arrival. Kurama's hair blew up, and the announcer turned away, stone and dust hitting the back of his head. Hiei squinted, searching the ring for the part kitsune. Yusuke climbed onto the edge of the stands next to Hiei and raised an eyebrow.

"Where is she?" Yusuke asked, looking around stupidly as if she could have magically appeared under Hiei or behind him.

Kurama turned slowly, waiting for a hand to come up from the roots, or a botanical mass to ignite in blue flame. The red head turned to his right, the position where AJ had thrown a ball of fire that didn't burn and watched it, trying to identify the strange energy suddenly radiating from it. A thick root rose slightly, coaxing a gasp from the silent crowd. Another root on the opposite side of the field rose into the air, falling limply onto the grass, lumps of its underside ripped away.

Kurama's eyes widened, as a quarter of the ring exploded, chunks of partially eaten plant matter flying past spectators. The kitsune waited for the dust to clear before slowly bringing his arms away from his face. A frightened gasp erupted from those watching, at what had been below the roots.

Its thin coal black, snakelike roots suffocated the thick red decorations of the ring and grass, crawling as far as the wall before coming to a razor sharp end. Small forest green and dark blue leaves sprouted from the roots, sharp edges sticking upwards to the heavens. Kurama jumped sideways to avoid a root that impaled itself into his plant, which was currently attempting the shift away. Kurama's rose remained in his hand as he watched the most dangerous part of the plant surface from the undulating black roots. The Blood red petals surfaced first, their large size not affecting their beauty as they stayed tightly closed, followed by a maroon stem, adorned with three blue, bowl shaped leaves.

The leaves unfurled to reveal a loose haired AJ, her locks back to their original state of waviness. She pushed her fringe back, to show her bright eyes, glinting with complete satisfaction at Kurama's state of surprise (AN: , that rhymes! Eyes and surprise). She hung her legs over the side of the huge leaf and smirked at the demon before her, stroking her lethal plant with her gloved hand.

"Her hair looks very nice down," Keiko commented quietly to Yukina. The apparition nodded, the two ignoring the deadly plant that AJ was controlling.

"That thing is…….." Koenma trailed off, watching the plant in awe.

"If it has teeth it'll be as scary as that plant Youko Kurama used against Karasu," Yusuke said.

Hiei remained silent, he didn't know many of the plants that kitsunes used but this one was obviously dangerous.

"Are you familiar with this plant?" AJ questioned, swinging her legs as the plants roots entwined themselves in Kurama's plant. Botan watched the scene with wide eyes; it was almost as if Kurama's plant was trying to get away from AJ's…attempting to escape death to no avail.

Kurama nodded. " 'The blossom of betrayal'," he said softly. AJ nodded, the bud of her plant leaning to the side, perhaps in preparation for its opening. Yusuke already had the 'what does it do?' look on his face so Kurama took the liberty to explain. " The blossom of betrayal is also known as the cannibal shoot because it viciously eats nearly any other plant. It will very often turn on the one who summoned it because they usually hold seeds which it came from and seeds are plant matter." AJ nodded.

"So that thing will eat AJ after it eats Kurama's plant?" Yusuke asked.

"I think so….but it'll go after Kurama first," Hiei explained.

The blood red petals began to open, each one the size of a double door fridge. Yusuke grinned at what lay at the centre of the plant, his eyes shining in awe. At the centre of the plant row upon row of twenty-inch teeth, each tooth slightly serrated for cutting perfection. AJ jumped down from her creature and gave Yusuke a small smile.

"Excuse me," the blue haired demon said to the announcer. The announcer pointed at himself. AJ nodded. "Would you mind, going to the stands? You might be attacked, you have petals in your hair." The moth of the ningen made a small 'o' and he scampered off. "Are you ready Kurama? You know I have to win. If I loose I'll have to cut my hair."

Kurama smirked, his eyes closed. (AN: SEXY!!!!!!!!!) "If I lose I'll cut my hair," Kurama replied.

"You shouldn't do that. Your hair is beautiful just the way it is." Kurama smiled.

"Battle time."  No sooner had the words left his lips did the head of the Blossom of betrayal plunged to the ring, ripping the roots from it with its jagged teeth.  Kurama and AJ flew towards each other, fists colliding with each other simultaneously.

"What are they saying?" Yusuke asked. Hiei glared at him, why was he so interested in their conversation.

"USE YOUR WEAPONS!!!!!!!!" Botan shouted.

"They're not allowed," Koenma reminded her.

o "Use them!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the announcer shouted. Everyone stared at him OO.

"NO!" AJ and Kurama shouted.

.;; "WELL TURN SUPER SAIYAN!!!!!!!!!" Yukina shouted, acting out of character. "MAKE YOUR HAIR TURN BLONDE!!!!!!!"

Kurama and AJ shrugged. "JUST SHOUT A LOT!!!!!!! ACT CHEESY!!!!" Yusuke instructed. "SAY SOME CHEESY LINES!!"

;;; "Umm...YOU MUST DIE WEAK PERSON WHO IS NOT A STRAONG AS ME...mwhaa ha aha?" AJ said, trying hard to sound cheesy.

. "Mwhaah-haha-hahah? I AM BETTER!! BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT AS GOOD AS ME AND MY HAIR IS STIFFER!!!" Kurama said. Yusuke and Yukina clapped.

Botan, Koenma, Keiko and Hiei: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" O

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" O

The ring was illuminated in a blinding flash of yellow light, which quickly died down. OO "Pretty…………" Yusuke gasped.

AJ's hair was standing on end, her once dark tresses a brilliant blonde. Even in its gravity defying, her hair was still wavy giving it a rippling effect. Her bangs seemed longer, but she pushed them apart slightly, smirking with satisfaction. Kurama crossed his arms, annoyed that once again his hair was standing up. It was blonde and jagged at the edges, giving it an even sharper look. 

"Kurama's hair looks so great!" Keiko exclaimed. ,  "And AJ's hair is so cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Everyone's taking your great hairstyle Hiei-kun," Yukina told the fire demon.

"That's because they want to look as good as me," Hiei said, sticking his nose in the air. Yukina smiled.

Yusuke giggled. "What's so funny?" --,--  Botan asked, licking the ice cream she bought.

"Well," the gelled-up ningen said. "Now that AJ and Kurama are in Super Saiyan mode, AJ HAS to loose her shirt in all the fighting."

The others face vaulted, large beads of sweat forming on their foreheads. "YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!" Keiko shouted, punching Yusuke in the head.

"To think this is the one who led the winning team of the Dark Tournament to victory," Koenma said dryly to Hiei who nodded in response. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke screamed girlishly. Keiko slapped him again.

"It appears that it's an abusive relationship," AJ said to Kurama who was standing right next to her, as the cannibal; plant ripped up the ring. The two hovered there and looked at the fight from various angles.

"Domestic violence is getting more and more common," Kurama said.

"Get SLAP your SLAP mind SLAP out of SLAP the GUTTER!!!SLAP" Keiko finished, sitting down with her arms crossed.

;;; "Would you like a drink Keiko-chan?" Yukina offered. Keiko smiled . and took it.

X "Why aren't you two fighting?" Yusuke shouted, limping forward.  AJ and Kurama shrugged. "Hey AJ, your hair looks like Yami's….you know in that episode where he's like 'Pegasus, I'm coming for you!!' then the millennium symbol glows on his forehead and his eyes are all shimmery?!"

"YEAH!!" AJ shouted. ,

"Did someone mention Yami?" a voice asked, also clearly distinguishable over the crowd.

The eight watched 'Asami' and her hair blew in the wind. Her skirt of her uniform had lengthened and the whole outfit had turned white. A black 'M' stood out on her fore head, easily displayed because of her practically non-existent bangs; the staff at her side looked old and ugly. 'She' smirked and raised her staff, the crowd disappearing.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROARING CROWD!?" The announcer shouted, before vanishing.

" Did you have fun?" the white clad demon asked.  They remained silent. U= "Are you angry with me?"

"You think?" Yusuke asked dryly. --

"Well let's have some conversation! What do you like more, Yu-Gi-Oh, InuYasha or Fushigi Yuugi?"

u.u "YuGiOh," AJ answered quietly.

"Good!" a feminine voice answered jumping up from the stands. Her red-orange hair came to a jagged end just past her shoulders. Her tresses shifted as she scratched her head with her long fingernails, and they noticed her arms were actually a part of two large feathery arms. Her brown bustier was done up very tightly, but came up higher than most other cleavage enhancing attire, shielding her cleavage from view.  (AN: If you can guess what she is you will get a prize ...it has to do with a blonde-haired duellist)

=- "Strange, she doesn't look like anything from Dragon Ball Z" AJ mumbled.

II  "It's more than likely she is a demon," Kurama said.

= "She doesn't feel like demon that should be able to fly. Not a bird…Feels more like an elemental demon," Hiei said quickly, appearing in a blur next to AJ and Kurama. "Your plant is attacking the stands." AJ shrugged as her vicious plant ripped concrete from its rightful position, scattering debris and partially living plant matter.

U;;;;;; "Why does that thing have to be so high…." Yusuke mumbled, stretching his neck to catch a glimpse over the brown piece of clothing. Keiko didn't say a thing. --

"Looks like some sort of deformed mutant bird," AJ said coldly. --

"And you look like a boy!!!!!!!!!!!" the woman shouted. "Just remember, NOW AND FOREVER FC!!!!!!!!" OO AJ's eyes widened and her face turned an unnatural shade of pink. "Have you forgotten the name Miasha gave you, FC?" AJ's face turned a crimson red, stricken with embarrassment.  "See you later!!!!!" the lady screamed, disappearing into the higher stands.

Everyone: OO:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Asami's blank eyes rolled back in her head and her body fell to the ground, her staff landing a few feet away from her.

"Is she dead?" Keiko asked. Botan gave a nodded no.

AJ watched Kurama out of the corner of her eye, her face still pink, and her head hung in embarrassment. He was watching her…perhaps he had figured out what FC meant. Even with her long hair, AJ's face was clearly visible to everyone.

"AJ YOUR FACE IN ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke shouted. Koenma punched him in the back of his head.

"Perhaps her female feelings were hurt," Hiei suggested. =o=

The rosy colour quickly disappeared from AJ's face. "Are you ok AJ?" Kurama questioned, concerned. AJ looked at Kurama and gave him a smile and put her hand out, pushing him off the edge of the ring.

Kurama: face first on ground .

"What just happened?" Koenma asked, as AJ walked calmly over to her rampaging plant.

"She won," Hiei said. "Kurama touched the outside of the ring. He shouldn't have let his guard down."

"Good job AJ-chan! Nice try Kurama-kun," Yukina applauded sweetly.

A loud shriek echoed from AJ's direction. The plant that Kurama had been so worried about was shrieking in pain, its stem and roots engulfed in blue and black flames. They danced up to the petals, covering them with scorching fire. The plant twitched during it's suffering, the roots morphing to ashes in seconds. Quickly the blue and black destroyer reached just below the blossom that swiftly fell to the floor before the flames could jump to it. AJ jumped over the burning mass, her katana unsheathes and dripping with a red sap that looked amazingly like blood.

"What is she doing fox?" Hiei asked, not bothering to help Kurama get up. He quickly explained what was happening.

"She's getting the seed of the cannibal plant. It is within the jaws of the plant usually most people who summon the plant are eaten and do not get the chance, they cannot kill the plant, or they cannot be bothered to risk loosing a limb," Kurama explained.

The large blossom fell apart, cut in two dozen pieces, and the others blinked, wondering when she had done it. AJ carefully reached between them and pulled out a single green seed which she held onto firmly as she sheathed her sword. She walked over to Hiei and Kurama and jumped off the side of the ring.

"I won, as I knew I would," AJ said, giving Kurama her hand. Kurama took it and stood up, brushing dirt off his hair. UU

"Good job," Kurama said happily. "Even if your means of winning were strange."

"This place is nearly as ridiculous as Kuwabara,' Hiei mumbled, mainly because he was till in the extra tight outfit. -- "What are we supposed to do about her?" Hiei asked, pointing to Asami who was being fanned by Keiko and Botan. AJ and Kurama shrugged.

"What was that sound?" Yukina asked quietly. "It sounded like glass shattering…"

"Glass?" 

The edge of the ring crumbled, as if falling into a sinkhole and was ripped downwards from the other half. The stands shook and began floating up, breaking into splintered shards after a few seconds. Yusuke put Asami over his shoulder and they made their way down to the ring.

"What's happening?" Asami asked wearily, opening her tiered blue eyes. "Where are my glasses?"  Her eyes slowly closed and she fell limp over Yusuke's shoulder.

The ten climbed onto the remainder of the ring and watched as the ground disappeared below them. Below the layer of things they could see was darkness; continuous and mysterious, as black and endless as space.

"We're going to go down sooner or later," Yusuke said. U;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"I'll take the later," Koenma shuddered. OO  

AJ's hand rested on the hilt of the sword as if she thought she would need it in the near future. "May as well," the blue haired one said calmly walking to the edge of the ring. .

- "Wait for me!" Yusuke cried. The detective pushed Asami into Hiei's rams. The small demon struggled to hold her up, especially since she was taller than him and he didn't want to carry anyone. "It can be just like Fuji Springs, think we can do it in synchronisation?"

"What are you doing?" Keiko asked, looking at her boyfriend as if he was a crazy man.

OO "DUH KEIKO! I'M JUMPING INTO POTENTIALLY DANGEROUS DARKNESS!"

U.U "I'm not even going to ask about this Fuji springs place." AJ tied her orange belt around her sword, keeping it in place.

. "On one," the demon said.

- "Two," said the detective, pushing a piece of wood in front of him to the side.

o "THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two said in unison, jumping in perfect diving form, disappearing to darkness, their screams of excitement quickly fading.

;;;;; "Let me help you Hiei," Kurama offered, referring to the problem Hiei was having holding Asami. Hiei put out his arms, stepping backwards onto a piece of carelessly pushed wood. OO "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei shouted, tripping over the piece of wood with Asami still in his arms, falling after the adventure seekers. 

Others: OO

"Hghghgg," Kuwabara mumbled his mouth still open.

"Is he ok?" Yukina asked.

Kuwabara blinked and closed his mouth, looking happily at Yukina. "My dear Yukina, why can't I remember our wedding?"

Hiei struggled to open his eyes, as he scratched his arm. Something very hard was beneath him and caused him to rock from side to side in his attempts to get up. His eyes spotted something moving carefully, stepping over bodies and scanning the surroundings at the same time. From the persons clothes he guessed it was a boy.

The strangers' hair fell to his waist and was a snowy white, it was neither straight nor curly, but had a slightly jagged look to it. His had a horizontal line pattern, and the lines were white and blue. He wore an unbuttoned turquoise shirt and a pair of jeans. As far as Hiei could tell, the white-haired one was wearing some sort of giant watch with many slots and rectangles on it. A bandage was wrapped around his right arm and there appeared to be a nearly invisible burn on it. He was probably Kurama's height.

"Get up Hiei, we don't have all year," the person told him. Hiei raised an eyebrow when he recognized who it was.

"I can't get up, glove collector,' Hiei hissed.

AJ walked over to Hiei, stepping over a face down person and unfolding her arms.

"If I help you, you will have to reward me with something," AJ said slowly, walking around Hiei.

-- "I don't have to give you anything…." Hiei watched as AJ began to walk away. "I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING, JUST HELP HE GET UP!!"

-, AJ smirked with satisfaction and pushed Hiei a few times, making him rock. He slapped her leg and she helped him get up, untangling his duel-disk from his clothes.  The once short fire demon smirked as he compared himself to AJ. She was tall…….but he was TALLER!!!!! His pitch black hair was now brown, a colour that Hiei didn't dislike as much as orange. He was happy to see that much of his clothing was black. Tight black pants adorned his legs, with two buckles per leg before ending at his black boots. He had on a black long sleeved undershirt and had another two blue-grey buckles on each arm, with a grey gauntlet on each arm. (AN: Those metal looking things Kaiba wears are reminiscent of gauntlets; which are gloved worn as part of medieval armour, but his only come up to his wrists and therefore do not have the glove piece. I couldn't think of what else it could be...sorry ;;;;;;;) . His long white coat had no sleeves, but it did have an extremely high collar that came up passed his chin. It came down to about his ankles, and its lining was a light pink. That made Hiei twitch.

"Now, my payment for my services shall be the following; one, your eternal gratitude and reverence, and two your coat." .  

"Number two is possible, but number one may be awarded with time."

"That sounded wise. How far away is the time?" AJ asked putting her finger on her chin.

"The time is when you do something worthy of the payment," Hiei said mysteriously. He removed his coat, and AJ watched it eyes sparkling. He removed it and AJ ripped it from his hands, hugging it tightly.

. "This is the mystifying Battle city Coat of Seto Kaiba," AJ said happily, not sounding like her usual mysterious self. She quickly put it on over the other two shirts and smirked. She examined it feeling the inside and all the hard curves. "It's amazing….."

"What?" Hiei asked, crossing his arms.

"This is how Kaiba's coat stays so stiff, it has wire in it. And it appears that electrical wires of some kind are carefully sewn along the inside, add that to the fact that it's heavily starched and you have THIS!!!!! " AJ twirled around and threw something at Hiei.

OO "Were you trying to hit me?" Hiei questioned looking at the camera in his hand.

-O "Nope, just making sure that you are awake. Take a picture of me in my coat please," AJ requested. "You don't have to worry I already took a picture of you and Koenma. Hold on a second." AJ reached down her shirt and pulled out a golden object, attached to her neck by a long piece of thin leather. It hung loosely down to just below the bottom of her chest. The item made of gold was mainly circular, with a triangle in the centre; the three points of the triangle touched the inner circumference of the ring (AN: OO That had so much math sounding stuff in it I feel sick). Within the triangle was a golden eye, and five pointers hung loosely from the lower parts of the circle.

AJ smirked and held her ring as the wind blew her snowy hair across her face. Hiei took a picture and folded his arms. "Where is Koenma?"

AJ signalled from Hiei to follow her and she jumped off the edge of the elevated platform they were on and watched the Prince of the Spirit world, his mouth slightly open as he lay on the floor. Hiei's eye twitched, but AJ simply crossed her arms as the fire demon beside examined Koenma. The Princes' hair was pitch black and fell to his shoulders. It was extremely jagged looking and only one section of his long bangs was actually pushed under his red and black headband. There was a black line coming down from the bottom of his left eye, and a die hung from his left ear. His pants were tight and black, and he wore a sleeveless red vest jacket and a black vest. His feet were covered by a drooling Kuwabara who AJ and Hiei were tempted to slap. He wasn't unconscious but sleeping and snoring loudly.

"I didn't take any pictures of him," AJ said, her hands on her hips to accentuate the greatness of her coat. "I didn't want the camera to melt. By the way, let me take another picture of you with no cape." 

"Whatever," Hiei mumbled, until he felt something strange happen. His head was tingling.

AJ: OO NANI!!!!!!!!!!!

OO….. "Your hair, it's-it's falling!!!!!!!!" AJ shouted.

OO "WHAT? NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENI-" Hiei was cut off when hair fell in his face, flopping limply at the will of gravity hanging to his shoulders. "FIX IT!!!!!!!!" Hiei commanded, shaking AJ by the shoulders. AJ gave him a cold, hard, blank stare. His fingers trembled as he felt his hair, not only had it stopped being upright and dangerous, it had shortened, now the 'average' length that most ningens had their hair. His bangs had stayed long, hanging to just above his eyes, covering his eyebrows.

"Say katana," AJ said, putting the camera to her eye. Hiei quickly put on his expressionless face and crossed his arms as the device flashed. Hiei hung his head, his eyes falling on Kuwabara who he had not really taken notice of before. The bakas' orange hair was straight and was oddly shaped; it was pointed at the front…like a pyramid cut in half, but the back was rounded (AN: Tristan's hair is hard to describe cause it's so freakish). He had on a plain grey short, black jacket and pants.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the wonderful World of Yu-Gi-Oh, during the Battle city Tournament judging by your coat and our location atop a moving blimp." .

OO;;;;;;;; "Blimp?" Hiei asked. AJ pointed to her right. The Jaganashi watched the sky ahead of him stretching out as far as he could see, with no ground in sight through the night sky. He looked for something to hold onto for support, but remembered he was the great Hiei, he wasn't afraid of high things…or places. OO;;;;;;;;;

"You are Seto Kaiba, to multi-billionaire, owner of Kaiba corp., reincarnation of the High Priest Seth, Former student of Domino High, born in October and the host of Battle City. Oh yeah, you're the older brother of Mokuba Kaiba….who is Yukina. Coincidental, ne?"

"Brother of Yukina?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen her, is she awake?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"Come," AJ said, continuing with her short answers. They walked to the opposite side of the platform where Yukina sat, watching the unmoving bodies of Asami, Botan and Keiko. "Hey Yukina."

"Oh AJ-chan, you found Hiei-kun," the ice-maiden said happily standing up. Her aqua hair was now black, but hadn't changed in any other way. She hadn't shortened very much, but still looked at bit small next a tall Hiei. Her t-shirt was long sleeved and striped like AJ's, but instead of the stripes being blue and white, they were blue and aqua. The padded yellow jacket she wore was open, and the laces on her trainers (sneakers) were undone, but were covered by her blue jeans. "Wow! He's even taller than you,' Yukina said to AJ, gesturing towards Hiei.

"Yeah, can I have a picture of the Kaiba brothers? Well I guess now you're just the Kaiba siblings." Yukina nodded. "Go on Hiei, take a picture with your sister." Hiei mentally smiled, he knew AJ already knew that Yukina was his sister, and they way she spoke about it around Yukina made her think she was just joking. If Yusuke was here he would have already made a cheesy comment.

Yukina stood next to Hiei and smiled, and Hiei actually smiled as well, putting his hand on Yukina's shoulder. AJ took the picture and Hiei walked over to her, facing away from Yukina with his shoulder next to hers. "If anyone else lays eyes on that picture, your head is mine for the taking," he warned quietly. AJ smirked and put the camera into her pocket.

"You'll have to join the line. My head wanted by many." Hiei raised an eyebrow and began to ask another question but was cut off.

"Look!" Yukina shouted, "I found Yusuke!" The other two walked to where she was and looked at the body on the ground.

Yusuke's tri-coloured hair was as tall as the top half of his short body. Hiei, raised as eyebrow, angry that Yusuke had pointy hair and he didn't what was more were the colours, black, blonde and red. AJ and Hiei them smirked, delighted at how short the detective was; he probably as short as Yukina. He wore a pair of black boots and TIGHT dark blue leather pants, which made the pair smirk even more. A black buckle was around his small neck above his equally tight black vest. A blue jacket, with white lining, was on his shoulders although he didn't have his arms in the sleeves.  AJ poked the golden pyramid that was attached, by the base, to a chain which held it around the detectives' neck. The eye on one of the sides shimmered slightly as the white haired demon ran the finger along the golden groves, her other hand stroking the item around her neck. Her eyes seemed to darken slightly and became shadowed, as a crooked grin appeared on her pale face. One of her fangs were visible while an evil smirk visited her face, her eyes hidden by shadow as he stoked the edges of Yusuke's golden item. She quickly pushed her hand into her pocket as the item around her neck glowed fiercely, practically ordering her to take the Millennium Puzzle.

-. "The gothic look is in," AJ commented, trying to change the subject as she straightened up.

-O "It's that look Kurama sometimes gets when he sees shiny things. You want to steal it don't you?" Hiei asked, even though he knew the answer was yes. It wasn't only her eyes, it was her energy, it had changed briefly to something dark.

"No Jaganashi, I can control myself. I do not need to succumb to animalistic urges. It just happens that in our Dimension I am a thief, and in this dimension I am a thief. Not only of material possessions but of things which hold much more value," AJ said, her voice darkening.

"She is s stealer of souls and life," Yukina said. "The great thief of Ancient Egypt rests within the item on her neck."

"It's good to see that others now of the greatness that is Yu-Gi-Oh," AJ said brightly, taking a picture of Yusuke.

"Did you take a picture of Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"No, we haven't found him yet?" AJ said, rolling Yusuke over to take another picture.

"Haven't found who?" a familiar voice asked.

The trio turned to face the one who had spoken, the eyebrows of two of the demons rising at his new appearance. Kurama's hair was now a shimmering white-blond, but had fortunately kept its regular length. His skin wasn't tanned, but it had darkened ever so slightly. He pushed his hair behind his pierced ears that had earrings that looked a lot like the pointers on the Millennium Ring, and scanned the two with his eyes that had dark make-up at the corners. His neck was covered in golden chokers that looked like the wide bracelets on his arms (One on the upper arm three on the lower). His lavender shirt had no sleeves and had two chains hanging loosely from the things that they presumed were buttons. His Khaki cargo pants hand bulging pockets that were stuffed with mysterious items.

AJ and Yukina had weird looks in their eyes. AJ quickly snapped a picture.

"M-Malik Ishtaaaaaaaaaaaar,' Yukina said dreamily. "Nearly as good as Bakura (Yami Bakura)". OO,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

OO,,,,,,,,,,,,,, "Fat pockets full of mysterious stuff," AJ said wistfully, he eyes shining. She jumped onto Kurama and stuffed her hands in one of his pockets pulling out a small book. " 'World domination for dummies,'" AJ read, flames dancing in her eyes as she realised there was more stuff in his pocket.

"Malllllllllllllllllllik!" Yukina said, holding onto Kurama's arm.

OO "Hiei HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama screamed.

OO Hiei wondered what he should do then he realised the answer. He picked up the camera and took a picture.

"Malllllllllllllik!" Yukina squealed. Hiei and Kurama shuddered; they had never expected to see Yukina acting this way. AJ was even worse, digging through Kurama's pockets, sitting on the fox as she flipped through the page of World Domination for dummies. 

AJ pulled a folded sheet from the fox's pocket, a magazine page with a motorcycle on it. She then removed a small tube of gel and toothpaste, a brush, a Pokemon key ring, a pencil, a pocket knife, a camera and some Skittles. "I AM NOW THE ULTIMATE RABID YU-GI-OH FANGIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHHAHAHHAHHHHHHHHHHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" AJ cackled, frightening Kurama and Hiei. "No one else knows what lies within these pockets except MEEEEEEEEEEEl!!!!!!!!!!!!"  AJ blinked and noticed that she had one leg either side of Kurama and the contents of his pockets were on his chest.

Kurama and Hiei: OO

Yukina: - Mallllllik!!

, "You just can't keep the ladies off of you, Kurama," Yusuke said greasily from behind Hiei, his hands behind his back. AJ slowly got off Kurama, picked up the other camera she found, and crossed her arms as if nothing happened.

"So you're awake," Hiei grumbled as Yusuke walked up to him. 

OO "Holy crap how'd you get so tall? WHY COULDN'T I BE KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

"No only are you the midget hero Yugi, I have the great coat of Seto Kaiba," AJ said smirking as she showed of her heavily starched prized position.

;.; "And you are Bakura, I hate you," Yusuke sobbed. AJ's eyes suddenly grew wide, as she felt her hair and he clothes.

"I-I'm the great Bakura," AJ said slowly, the realization that she was one of her idols kicking in. "H-How in the world can I glomp myself?"

Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama: XX face vault

Yukina: Malik!

"I never expected to see you acting like this!"

"I'm having an obsessed fan moment Yusuke, give me space." AJ took Kurama's pocket knife and opened it, swiftly cutting a lock of her hair, and before Yusuke could say anything she had taken some of his, a lock per colour. Hiei was next although he wanted to resist he couldn't fight in front of Yukina. And Kurama was trapped because Yukina still held onto his arm, so AJ got some of his hair as well. -- "Now that I have finished, don't expect such joyous activity from me again."

OO "Ok," Yusuke said slowly. AJ put the hair into her pocket and crossed her arms. Kurama stood up and put the things back into his pockets. Yukina blushed and let go of him, giving various apologies.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Yukina questioned.

"Find some way to turn someone else into Bakura so I can grope him," AJ said darkly.

"HAI!!!!!!!!!"

0.0 "You two are scary," Yusuke said. "Now Mai is a different story, long legs, a shirt that doesn't cover much……" O-O

Yusuke was silent after receiving a slap to the back of his head. "Yusuke Urameshi!!! Do I have to dig your brain out of the gutter?" Keiko exclaimed. AJ and Hiei quickly took pictures of Keiko, then of each other. Dark purple boots with 2 inch heels now decorated her feet, coming up to just below her knee. Her dark purple skirt, with a black silver-buckled belt,  only covered the skin a short distance past her hips, leaving the rest of her legs bare except for the small pouch on her left leg which held her cards. Her white bustier didn't have a high top or bottom, so it left much of Keiko's stomach bare, and didn't hide the chest which it had enhanced. A sleeveless lavender jacket hung from her shoulders but wasn't much help since it was only as long as her bustier.  Keiko's hair had become long and bright blonde, with many layers, and fell to her mid-back. One her arms were white items that looked like sleeves, but only came from her elbows to her wrists.

O.O "All my dreams have come true!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke squealed. AJ and Kurama backed away from him slowly.

"What are your dreams exactly?" Botan asked, walking towards them with Koenma beside her, and Asami behind.

Botan's hair remained in its high ponytail but had turned a cherry wood colour that matched her pink shirt with yellow sleeves and a high button up collar. Her outfit was fairly simple with her blue jeans shorts, blue sneakers and knee high white socks. 

Asami looked around, taking in her surroundings. Her jet black hair was now completely straight and came down to just past her tanned shoulders. There was a golden accessory in her hair that held to parts of it together in golden bands. She wore a golden necklace that bore the same symbol as the Ring, Rod and Puzzle. Her dress was white and rested just below her shoulders, had long, wide cuffed, wrist length sleeves, and came to her ankles. The pattern of black, connecting boxes was around the top of the dress. Her shoes were also black.

She looked at Kurama, Koenma, Hiei and Yusuke and glomped them without a word.

Others: OO:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Hiei: O murderous look

Asami's eyes fell on AJ and stars appeared in her eyes. "BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the ice demon screamed, glomping AJ. .

All others: OO

"I'M NOT BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" AJ spat angrily.

O.o "Oh," Asami said. "THAT MEAN'S YOU ARE RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she continued, glomping AJ once again.

"ASAMI!! I'M AJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the part fire demon screamed as Asami stepped back.  AJ quickly backed away and held herself. "I would greatly appreciate if everyone would refrain from touching me without my consent," AJ said slowly, her green eyes glinting in warning. The others nodded as Asami spewed out apologies.

"Since this is Battle city, why isn't anyone battling?" Yusuke asked, examining his Duel disk.

"Because," came a cheesy voice from behind him. "I hadn't arrived."

"Oh please," Botan said, rolling her eyes.

Kuwabara strode over to the group, immediately positioning himself next to Yukina. AJ had been standing next to the ice maiden she had been listening to, but moved away into the shadows of the platform when the ningen appeared.

"Nice to see that you've woken up," Kurama said changing the mood.

"Why?" Hiei questioned, barely audible. "I was hoping the reason for his position on the ground was somehow related to his painful death."

Kurama smiled at Hiei and gave him a small nudge, AJ snickered quietly. But Yusuke laughed loudly.

"JEEZ KUWABARA!!!!!!!!!YOUR HAIR IS SO YUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!" the detective shouted. .

. "No it isn't Urameshi, it's better than yours!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara retaliated.

-- "Nuh uh!"

-- "UH HUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

= "NUH UH!"

-- "UH HUH!!!!!!!!"

O= "JUST BE QUIET!" Hiei shouted.

O.O "Don't tell me what to do shorty!"

=U "Don't prolong this argument," Kurama interjected.

"HE STARTED!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara shouted.

UU "You shouldn't continue," Kurama said calmly.

. "He can't stop, Kurama," Yusuke said. "He can only do one simple function at a time!!!!!!!!!!!"

"He manages to breathe and be ignorant at the same time," Hiei added.

"You shouldn't add any more to this," Kurama grumbled.  Too late.

The three were now nearly ripping each other apart, ignoring Kurama's words of advice.

"There is a saying that goes 'wisdom is shown in those who couple it with knowledge, but the wisdom of a fool lies dormant until it is awakened by intelligence'," AJ said softly. "It appears that the only one who is truly wise is Kurama, but that is not completely so. Although Hiei may have intelligence, he has not coupled it with is wisdom, they just sit side by side, aiding each other, but not working in harmony. Yusuke's wisdom is of a different sort, his wisdom is awake but knowledge only visits every now and then. And the wisdom of Kuwabara doesn't lie dormant at all, it just has no reason to show its self, therefore it does not. But it is best that way; his wisdom would only be understood if used scarcely…"

OO "That was so deep, AJ," the oar-rider said to the demon.

. "You should write poems," Keiko said. Yukina nodded.

"At least there is one other sane person with us," Koenma said.

AJ walked slowly over to the Reikai Tantei and listened to them.

"Kuwabara, it would benefit your weak ningen people if you would stop talking," Hiei grumbled.

"We are not weak," Yusuke added.

"We know Yusuke, therefore because it is already known there is no need to prove it so by beginning a ten minute argument," Kurama told them breathlessly.

OO "Why should I stop talking?!" Kuwabara demanded.

-o- "CAUSE I ASKED YOU TO!" Hiei shouted.

U; "You're deafening me," Kurama moaned.

-O "Ningens are not weak!!!!!!!" Yusuke shouted.

O "LA LAL LALALLALAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara sang to annoy Hiei. AJ raised an eye brow and smacked a hand over his mouth, instantly silencing him.

== "Ningens are not weak, Kuwabara is silent, this conflict is resolved," AJ said, obliviously irritable. She removed her hand from Kuwabara's mouth and wiped it on the floor, adjusting her glove once again. They were silent. For now Yusuke was quiet, because his argument that ningens are not weak had been enforced, Hiei had the pleasure of seeing Kuwabara silent, and Kurama had no one to try and help.

;.; "You put your hand on my mouth!!!!!!!!!! LET'S DUEL!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara shouted, striking a pose. AJ's eyes were shadowed by her jagged white fringe.

"Tristan would loose against Bakura or Ryou," Asami said. "He is an amateur."

"It would be a quick shadow game, Tristan would be quickly weakened," Yukina added.

"Tristan simply doesn't have the skills, let's examine his duel against Machine King (AN: I'm pretty sure that's the form he took...the guy who they battled mind you) of the Big Five."

"He was the only member of the group to loose his body to the ex-members of Kaiba Corp."

"But, we must include the facts that AJ and the orange-haired one are not fully Bakura and Tristan, so things may be changed by their abilities." The others simply nodded at the discussion of the two demons.

"I accept your offer," AJ said, extending her arm upward to give her Duel-Disk room to activate. Kuwabara nodded and grinned at Yukina and she smiled back. ;;. His Duel-disk activated with out warning, smacking his in the stomach then getting caught in his clothes. "But although I accept we cannot duel."

-- "Why? Are you afraid to lose?" Kuwabara questioned. 

"Nope, It's just that we have no cards."

Yusuke blinked rapidly and pushed his fingers in the empty slots of the disk, shaking it hoping for his cards to magically appear. Kurama checked his disk, and then asked Yukina if she had seen any cards while AJ raided his clothes. Hiei just shrugged and didn't care.

"I have one card," Keiko said slowly holding it up to her eyes. "But… It's blank….."

The others stared at it, the portrait of the monster gone, replaced by a black square.

"I'm so happy!!!! Everyone is awake and rested!" the chirpy voice sounding happily. It was that same freakish lady that they had met at the stadium.

Others: --;;;;;;;

"cough," Yusuke went, giving her shifty eyes. U-=

;;;;; "Asami dear, you're awake. How are you doing?"

U Asami raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine other than the fact that I've been controlled by some freakish Shadow Weaver for nine days, my vision is reduced due to my lack of glasses and I'm hungry," Asami answered plainly.

- "That's wonderful," she continue din her screechy voice. "Now because FC has unfortunately been place din the body of Bakura, we are afraid of the power of the Ring. The detective has also gained the power of the Pharaoh, and the fox the power of the rod. Because of this, we have an agreement."

"What kind of agreement?" Koenma asked.

"Well your highness, there shall be a three on three battle in the Shadow Realm. You shall understand how all of you can battle when it's only three on three. If you win, the orb is your. If you lose, you are ours."

Koenma turned his head slightly to see the others out of the corner of his eye. There were several mumbles of 'there is no other choice' so Koenma said the only thing he could. "We accept."

'The Screechy Lady,' as Yusuke had dubbed her, and disappeared and three others had returned as the group climbed or jumped onto the platform.

One took the form of The Dark Magician Girl, her blonde hair bouncing as she walked, and her cheeks becoming pinker as she looked at them. AJ crossed her arms over her chest and mumble incomprehensible words. Her skin was darker than that of the real Dark Magician girl and her eyes were a honey-yellow. She went to the far right, of the left side of the platform and put her hands behinds her back, her duel-Disk still visible. A cloud of smoke appeared and when it cleared the person had taken the form of the Magician of faith, a scowl on her face.

She giggled as the boy following her tripped, rubbing her head as he limped to stand beside her. His pointy ears twitched as he gave her a nervous smile, and his green and sliver helmet falling on the ground next to his sword. He had become the Celtic Guardian, an overgrown elf with a sword.  His hair was a shimmering-pink and looked strange amongst all the green.

The third on to arrive followed silently, taking his position without a word. A frayed black cloak covered his entire body, its hood shadowing the face beneath it so it was no longer visible, its tattered hem dragging along the ground. The scythe in his hand shone brightly, indicating that it was real metal.

OO "Creepy," Kuwabara mumbled.

"That's what you're supposed to look like Botan,' Yusuke informed the ferry-onna.

O.O "Me?" Botan questioned. "But it's so frightening…."

"Most people are afraid of death," Keiko said to the grim-reaper. "But that thing is scary…'

"It's the reaper of the cards," Kurama said. "It puts cards to rest once they are sent to the graveyard. The cards are revived if they are summoned again."

OO "IF? Creepy grim reaper that isn't Botan, freaky shorty #2 with glowing item and a mysterious fog…THIS CAN'T GET WORSE!"

"Of course it could, you could be on fire right now," Asami pointed out.

"Oh…. OO CREEEEEEEEEPY FOG!!!!!!!" Kuwabara screamed, pointing to the large black mist that drifted towards them.

"What is that fox?" Hiei asked the blond one beside him.

"It's a representation of the Shadow Realm," Kurama said softly. His eyebrows narrowed in worry.

"Why is there such dark energy coming from it?"

"It's a world of darkness, I don't know that much about it, Hiei," Kurama finished. Hiei crossed his arms and remained silent as the dark mass engulfed the blimp, a gasp coming from all aboard except those who had had blood of kitsunes and fire demons.

'The Screechy Lady' swooped down from the dark fog, her face stricken with fear. "Now-boys and girls," she said breathlessly, her face pale and sweaty, "We shall begin."

The members of the group remained silent as the fog grew larger, surrounding them. The purple and black mist separated them from each other, leaving them with the empty landscape of darkness. It was cold and silent, and seemed to expand every second, choking the little light that was left.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara called. Dark colours surrounded him on all sides as far as he could see, the scene before him swimming with shades of dark blue, black and purple.  "YUKINA!!!!! URAMESHI!!!!!!" Kuwabara shouted hoping to get some response. The ningen went silent as he heard something behind him. A ghostly sound that made his skin crawl; he was trembling with unjustified fear, like wind blowing through your house on a dark night while you remain in it alone...expecting to see something in the place where you hear a worthless creak. He turned slowly to face nothing, and let his breath out, only realising he was holding it. A beat of sweat ran down his face, but he didn't turn; the creature behind him reforming out of the gloom.

AJ walked in silence, eyes picking up the slightest movements as she walked. Her footsteps echoed off the distant walls while the ring around her neck glowed. Despite her attempts to take it off, it remained where she had found it; almost strangling her while she tried to pull it off. A soundless wind blew through her white hair and she stopped walking.

"It appears I have acquired a new vessel," a voice said from behind her.  She turned slowly and looked into his dark almond eyes, a smirk on his face. "But although you are stronger than my last host, you are female…that poses a small problem, but it is not essential that you are male."

"Bakura, is that your name? The stealer of souls?" AJ asked.

Bakura nodded and took a bow. "I am curious as to how you know such things, mortal," the spirit said circling AJ.

AJ closed her eyes and smirked. "First of all, I would like to inform you that I am only temporary. Your previous vessel shall return, and I am afraid that in your new duel with Marik you shall lose and your body shall be lost. Temporarily…"

"How do you know such things?" Malik asked, stepping from the darkness behind Bakura.

"I am from another dimension, and I know many things that are yet to happen, as do many others."

"Who is the one that wanders is my body?" Malik questioned harshly.

"His name is Kurama, he is a fox demon. Do not worry, you will have your body back eventually. Yami will be victorious against your darker part."

"Demon?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah. I'm also a demon."

"How is this so?"

"We do not come from your world…"

"We come from a land called Makai," Kurama said stepping from the shadows.

"Where is this place?" Malik asked. 

"It is one of the three worlds; it is generally inhabited by demons. It is not of this dimension."

Bakura and Malik exchanged questioning glances. "Then how is it that you came here?" Bakura asked, unfolding his arms. Kurama briefly explained and the two residents of the Shadow Realm nodded. "This shadow magic, it was used on a girl that has taken the form of Isis/Ishizu, no? For a similar magic of that which controlled her is nearby...although it is not active…." He continued, looking at AJ out of the corner of eye. Kurama noticed but paid it no heed.

"So, does this mean we must help you?" Malik asked.

"Is it worth our time?" Bakura continued.

"You don't have to," said a soft voice. They turned to face Yukina who was holding a small ball in her hand. Malik looked at it and turned away.  "Once we leave, your dimension will return to normal…but if we have to stay, no one knows what will happen. Also if the ones we must defeat win, you may both lose your bodies and any chance of returning to the real world."

"I care only for the well being of my vessel but because you are here…I presume we must help you also."

Botan moved slowly, hugging her oar as the darkness swirled around her. "Koenma?" she called hoarsely, her voice already worn out because of her previous attempts to reach someone. OO The oar rider sweatdropped as a low sound came from behind her…the sound of someone letting out a slow breath. It echoed briefly before Botan was once again consumed by silence. "Yusuke!" OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;. "Kurama! YUKINA, KEIKO, AJ, KUWABARA, HIEI…..ANYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the ferry-girl shouted, beginning to panic. The sound of breathing came again, a cold breath greeting her neck. Her hair stood on end as she swung her oar blindly.

OO "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Botan screamed, her oar hitting a creature that turned to a puddle of water at her feet. The water moved, as the top half of the monster began to reform. OO "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Botan shouted, slapping it again. . "NO! NO!NO!!!!!!!!" her oar swung for the thirty-fifth time, and a loud cracking sound bounced off the non-existent walls. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at the lumps of ice on the floor.

;; "It was frozen from smack number twenty-nine…" Asami said, looking at the bits on the ground.

OO "A LIVING PERSON!!!!!!!!" Botan shouted, deafening Asami. She latched onto the ice-demons arm and looked around nervously.

"Umm…Miss Botan. You can calm down; there only appear to be low level creatures around here. But it's almost guaranteed that stronger monsters will find their way over here, or we will find stronger ones as we move."

"So what do we do?" Botan asked.

Asami let out a sigh, and in a defeated tone said three words Botan didn't want to hear, "I don't know."

Kuwabara screamed as the creature behind him was decapitated by a strong punch, its green head falling to the ground.

-- "You can't even get rid of such a weak creature," Hiei said in an annoyed tone that displayed that his confidence in the ningen had fallen another notch.

Kuwabara didn't even say anything in defence. He merely gazed at the other three and gasped for air.

"Are you ok, Kuwabara?" Keiko asked although she didn't look so good herself. Neither did Koenma, his face had gone deathly pale and his hands were trembling as he held himself.

"It's cold," Kuwabara said quietly. Keiko and Koenma nodded.

Hiei crossed his arms. "It's because of your lack of clothes," Hiei informed them bluntly. "At least I'm insulated." -=

Keiko gave a nodded no. "Even if I don't know as much about Yu-Gi-Oh as Yusuke, Yukina, AJ and Kurama, I do know that the shadow Realm weakens those without some type of power…" Keiko said. Hiei shrugged.

"How do we get out?" Koenma questioned, his pacifier nearly falling from his mouth.

As if answering to his question, the floor beneath them lit up, forming a perfect golden circle that glowed with a warm light. Two lines of white appeared across it, quartering the circle perfectly. Keiko looked at Kuwabara and the others, waiting for them to give some sort of directive.  Hiei stepped into one quarter and it turned blue, unknown golden marks swimming over it in a never-ending line.

"Why did you do that?" Keiko whispered. Hiei pointed to the empty sections.

"Your names are written on them, they're just difficult to see," the Jaganashi replied. Keiko squinted to see under Hiei's feet and saw the words 'Seto Kaiba' written there in a shade nearly the same blue as its surrounding. Keiko squinted to the next section and saw the name 'Duke Devlin', which she signalled for Koenma to step in. As he did so is turned a bright green and marks covered it. Keiko found her space and stepped in, the quarter changing to a shade of violet.

"Step in Kuwabara," Koenma instructed, motioning to the space beside him. Kuwabara watched it but didn't step in.

"We would like to get out of here TODAY," Hiei said harshly.

"Come on…." Keiko urged him. Kuwabara watched the space and remained still, his teeth chattering from the cold.

AJ and Kurama had already entered their divided circle and waited for Yukina to step in. Bakura and Malik stood behind their respective vessels with crossed arms, occasionally giving each other looks with raised or lowered eyebrows.

"We know you can communicate telepathically," Kurama informed them.

"We never said you didn't, stranger," Bakura replied.

Yukina stepped into the circle and it glowed red, going nicely with the green of the two kitsunes. The white line dividing the circle glowed, a blinding yellow then shout up, forming a semi-transparent wall between and around them. AJ raised an eyebrow as Bakura walked closer to her, noticing that he was till a hair taller than her. "Pick carefully," he said slowly.

"I don't understand. How is it you are so violent out there, but in the Shadow Realm you speak to a stranger like this?" AJ questioned, the golden walls swimming with the same marks that were on the floor.

"Because if you die, I would die. That is the only reason why. It is not because a new found goodness as awoken within me."   

"Where I come from you are loved by a great number of people. Mainly girls, but many boys are fond of your dark power," AJ said, restraining her urge to grope him. Bakura smirked. (AN: OO foaming at mouth HOW CAN SHE BE SO CLOSE AND GLOMP HIM!!!!!!!!MUST GLOMP BAKURA'S GOODNESS X.X knocked out by Ash --).  "I'm afraid your main goal will never be achieved," AJ whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing important."

Bakura was going to ask another question, but stopped to look at Malik and Kurama on the other side of the wall. Kurama and the Egyptian watched the wall and spoke to each other, their words lost in the distance.

"Can you understand this?" AJ questioned, pointing to the marks on the walls. "They are the same message continuously repeated. I can only understand a few symbols."

Bakura stepped closer the wall and looked at the symbols, recognizing them as hieroglyphics. "How can you read them? Are you from Egypt?"

"No, my Aunt is an Egyptologist…"

Bakura nodded. "It says 'To release the creatures that sleep, offer your touch.'" AJ remained idle, so Bakura took her hand and placed it onto the walls and a soft buzzing sound issued from them. Yukina watched with curiosity from the other side as golden marks travelled down AJ's arm into Bakura's hand.

"Perhaps this means that you should also touch the walls," Malik said to the one beside him. Kurama nodded and touched the wall. The yellow marks passed his hand and continued to move upwards. Yukina had already touched the wall and marks crawled along her arm, the golden symbols reflected in her ruby eyes.

"It isn't working," Kurama said. "Do you think we must touch another of the walls?"

'_Touch the wall as well, lazy_,' Bakura instructed Malik mentally. Malik shot the albino a dark glare through the beautiful separation, and gently touched the wall. Kurama and Malik recoiled slightly keeping their hands on the wall, and a warm sensation rushed up their arms, engulfing them in the shining signs.

Asami and Botan stood in their dissected circle and waited patiently for the one called Yugi Mouto to arrive. The ice demon was bored and taped her foot impatiently, reading a book that had seemingly appeared from nowhere. Botan on the other hand was too afraid to be bored, her oar clutched tightly in her hands and she remained on her knees in her pink third of the circle.

O.o "Asami," Botan whispered, tugging the demons dress.

I.I "Yes Miss Botan?" Asami replied, looking over the edge of her book.

OO "Did you hear that?"

0.0 "No…what do you think it was?" OO Asami questioned, Botan's fear infecting her like a disease.

"You didn't hear?" a voice whispered from behind them, something pointy pricking them in their backs.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Botan screamed, . she swung her oar madly making a complete circle. Asami ducked quickly and blindly began punching and attempting to freeze the creature that they hadn't seen. ,

"STAY AWAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" Asami commanded. .  The demon slowly stopped punching when she noticed that her enemy wasn't retaliating. She slowly opened one eyes and sweatdropped. ,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"GET BACK!!!!!" Botan continued, smacking the animal with her weapon of mass destruction.

;.; "Botan, it's meeeeeeeeeeeee!" Yusuke said weakly his face protected by his hands.

Botan stopped and her jaw dropped. "….I'm s-sorry Yusuke," Botan squeaked.

O. "It's ok," the detective replied. Botan apologised some more and convinced Yusuke to step into the space left for him. He agreed and yawned as the floor beneath him turned a pale brown that didn't match the bright blue of soft pink of Asami's and Botan's sections. The golden walls appeared as they had done for AJ, Yukina and Kurama and the three stood still waiting for something to happen.

"Who are you?" a deep voice commanded of Yusuke. The ningen turned to see Yami, his eyes narrowed in anger. "What gave you done with him!?" Yusuke backed up.

"My name is Yusuke and your midget other half is fine," the detective said. He proceeded to explain what happened to the Pharaoh who excepted his explanation with a doubtful mind.  "Do you know what we have to do?" Yami examined the wall slowly.

"I believe we must touch them, but I'm not completely sure…."

. "Oh well, we have to do something," Yusuke sighed. Slowly, he reached for the walls, the objects blinding him with light as they felt his touch.

Kuwabara sniffed loudly in his section, accusing the others of abusing him.

-.- "Stop complaining Kuwabara," Koenma snapped, glaring at the ningen through the wall.

Keiko sighed, Kuwabara continued complaining that he could feel something, and though they should get away.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koenma screeched. OO "YOU'RE WORSE THAN GEORGE!!!!!!!!!!"

;.; "But something's coming," Kuwabara whispered.

"Don't be silly," Keiko said. "It's probably just our echo…or something…."

Kuwabara didn't reply, but continued to stare into the dark distance which looked strange around their ring of light. The four were silent but a sound rebounded from the darkness, making the hair on Keiko's neck stand on end. She moved toward the tip of her section as Hiei moved outwards, looking through his wall.

The distant thud came again, the walls rippling as if sheets of liquid. The marks scattered briefly before continuing in their perfect lines.

"I told you," Kuwabara breathed. A ragged breath came from the shadows, and Hiei automatically stepped back. Keiko's eyes widened as the thing in the darkness exhaled, its warm breath visible in the cold air. Another thud came, and a claw appeared in their range of vision, the curved appendage scraping hungrily at the light. 

Malik reached out to another rectangle, just before it quickly continued upwards beyond their reach. Kurama touched another rectangle and the creature on it disappeared.  Yukina chose her monsters alone, for there was no other individual there to aid her in the search for the right cards.

"You should take your time," Bakura instructed AJ. "Don't rush and make stupid decisions."

AJ's eye twitched. "What ever you say," she replied dryly. Her fingers quickly touched 'Change of heart' and 'Monster Reborn'. "I want to pick monsters now; you can do magic and trap." Bakura gave a shrug and glided over to her position, eyes searching the stream of Green and Purple cards He cursed several times as he missed a card he wanted.

Yukina's finger pressed against Dream Clown and she sighed, wondering why there were only weak monsters at her disposal. She had regretted touching one card….she was confused. Only one was available in the world…even if this was the Shadow Realm. 'Relinquished' remained at the top of her deck, its eye seemed to glow disturbing the ice maiden greatly.

Malik chose magic cards quickly, selecting three before Kurama had taken one monster card.

"Have you found any dark monsters?" Malik asked.

"Yes," Kurama replied, looking beyond the wall to see AJ and Bakura carefully picking their way through cards as Malik merely brushed over.

"Good."

"We've found your Golden Chicken," Bakura shouted, his voice bouncing around the circle. Malik's eyes lit up.

"What did you say?" the Egyptian questioned, running to the wall that separated him from the white haired thieves.

"Your Winged Dragon. Should we take it?" Bakura questioned slyly, knowing that he had a card Malik wanted badly.

"Stop your damn smirking and take it," Malik hissed. Bakura shrugged.

"We already have," he said calmly. Malik gave him a hateful look and stalked back to Kurama.

AJ touched the Mystical Elf and the card wall lit up, momentarily blinding her. "I think the wall is broken," AJ mumbled, observing that all the monster cards had disappeared.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and tapped it, the small area around his finger glowing a soft green. AJ placed her palm to the wall and it sprang into life, a new set of cards appearing on it. AJ let out a sigh of relief and watched hopefully for a purple-clad magician to appear. She decided that she shouldn't waste time and resumed skimming through magic cards.

"You can work well with spell-casters correct?" Bakura questioned. AJ nodded as she stepped to the side, touching one of the green rectangles called 'Soul Release'. "Then I suppose you are fond of this." AJ looked to what Bakura was pointing to. His finger hovered over AJ's favourite Dark card, The Dark Magician. She gave a nod of indifference as Bakura touched it and it vanished into what would be her deck. "I can read your thoughts so don't cat like you don't care."

AJ smirked, and gave an uncaring shrug. "Hn."

Before she knew what had happened the wall stopped glowing and all the cards disappeared as the final card Bakura had chosen jumped into her deck.  A soft tapping came from her left and AJ notice it was Yukina. She walked over to her shadowed by Bakura.

"AJ, did you get your favourite card?" Yukina questioned.  AJ nodded happily.

"And you?" the demon questioned.

Yukina nodded but didn't look to happy. "The red Eyes is my favourite card ….But I took Relinquished at it's like it's watching me." Yukina trailed of as Kurama finished choosing.  "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I have two at home. But I like the Dark Magician more ."

"Now what?" Kurama questioned. In response a ring circled him and Malik, golden cards swirling in an upward spiral around them. AJ and Yukina were silent as the same happened to them.

"What are these for?" AJ asked.

Bakura didn't answer straight away. "Chose the card wisely. It will call you," he mumbled. AJ raised an eyebrow and examined the cards the best she could before they floated away. Her eye caught the Dark Magician and she reached for it, the picture of the Magician disappearing before she could reach it.

'Take me,' a voice called quietly. AJ looked around searching for it, her eyes desperately scanning for the one who summoned her. Bakura pointed up, the glowing card already a whole head and shoulders above her.

"What do I do?" AJ questioned desperately.

-- "Hope it comes to meet you," Bakura replied sarcastically. AJ glared at him and she turned slightly. "Go get it."

AJ jumped clawing the air in her attempts to touch it. "I can't reach it, robber," AJ shouted. --

O- "Hypocrite, calling me a robber, I probed enough of your mind to know you are very much like me…Shad-"

"THE CARD!!!!!!!!!" AJ shouted.

"CLIMB!!!!!!!!!!!! FOR RA'S SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

AJ glared at him angrily and threw him her duel-disk. The spirit fell backwards, his own disk jabbing him sharply in the side.

"AJ!! What are you doing!!!!!!!!!!?" Yukina shouted, watching the fire demon, climbing up the rising cards. "AJ!!!!" she shouted again, her own chosen card glowing eerily in her hand.

"Faster!" Bakura shouted. AJ ignored his voice and continued climbing, her moving steps not helping her progress. "JUMP!! DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the albino continued, getting smaller by the second.

'_Take me_,' the card called again. AJ jumped, barely reaching a card that spiralled upwards. She pulled herself up, pushing herself backwards to touch a group of cards that she used to push herself up.

"DO SOME MORE FLIPS!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura commanded, his voice becoming fainter by the second. AJ ignored his complaining and stretched as far as possible, her finger tips inched from their destination. She took one step and a card hit her cheek, leaving a paper thin cut in its wake. Blood dripped from the horizontal slit in her face, sliding down the rest of her face. "Hurry!!!!"

The item beneath her foot disappeared, falling towards the ground below, and she fell with it, narrowly grabbing a card substantially below her target.  The card had stopped moving, their upward spiral hindered by the two demons on the ground who held the lower cards in place.

"Hurry!!!!!!!!!" Kurama shouted desperately, the card under his hands glowing a blinding white. AJ pushed herself upwards and caught the card that had caused her to cut her face. It glowed a brilliant green before she could read its name, the picture vanishing into darkness. She didn't notice Bakura touching a card towards the bottom of the spiral…….

"You did it!!" Yukina shouted happily. The ice-maiden was silent as she watched her arms, the marks from the floor running from the cards into her hands and arm. Kurama stood still, the same happening to him. AJ watched them as she climbed down quickly, looking at the two as they watched their arms, wide-eyed. Oo

"You should let go now," AJ said, not bothering to ask where the golden walls had gone. She continued to climb down, now only a small jump from the floor. Malik continued to glare at Kurama until he was sure the kitsune wasn't joking. He gave a sigh and pulled Kurama's arm.   
  
Kurama: -;;;;;;;;;;;

Bakura snickered, and Malik shot him a curse which made him cackle even more. The spirits cackle soon faded as he watched his vessel.

"It's pathetic how all of you could end up like THIS," Bakura spat. AJ raised an eye brow and looked to her hand which she realised was stuck.

;;;; "Whoops," AJ mumbled. Bakura pushed her Duel-Disk onto her free arm and gave a snort of disgust at them. He held her arm and pulled, attempting to free her.

"Has anyone else got an idea of what we could do?" Yukina asked.

AJ and Kurama shrugged as the owners of two of the Millennium Items tried to pull their arms off. Malik stopped and watched the cards intently.

"They're changing again," he grumbled, putting his foot on one card for leverage. The rectangles glowed a shining black then began to rise, their upward spiral continuing after its brief halt.  Malik pulled harder.

"You idiot," Bakura snapped. "Now your bloody foot is stuck!!!!!!" Malik looked at his foot and cursed loudly.

"You won't die if you don't curse very five minutes," AJ mumbled.  --.  Bakura was till holding her arm, now standing on his tip-toes as she moved away. "Pull harder!!!" Bakura looked at her angrily as he was lifted from the ground. "Crap, you don't look so heavy OO;;;;;;;;;."

Bakura let her go and held onto another card that he was instantly welded to. The spiral changed colour; now a bright green.

Kurama sighed. "Yusuke would probably try to shoot us off this," he said. Yukina and AJ nodded as the cards lurched forward, the twisting object gaining speed. They were now moving fast enough for their eyes to sting and the circle to look the size of a one cent piece.

Yukina looked up, squinting into the darkness that was above and all around them. She closed her eyes and put her hand on another card, now all her limbs were joined to the towering mass. AJ and Kurama did the same, deciding that they may as well be secure on their way up. Malik had no choice; he had unconsciously grabbed a card and was stuck anyway.

"At least I got to touch The Winged Dragon of Ra…." AJ whispered quietly. Bakura said nothing and touched a card to his left, both his arms and legs stuck to the tower. The spiral ceased to move, the cards going back to their shining gold. Yukina watched them uncertainly, her brow creasing in suspicion. The rectangles grew brighter, and instantly turned white; the tower exploding as the five figures fell back to blackness.

Asami waited patiently for Yusuke to find the card that would 'call' him, as Botan paced her third of the circle expecting something to attack her at any moment.

"I'm Yugi," Yusuke grumbled again. "Why did you get Slifer?" (AN: I read some where else that the Dragons name is spelt 'Slipher' bur I'm not sure. It's also known as Osiris…. Or is it the Winged dragon of Osiris ;;;)"

Asami shrugged and grinned at Yusuke as he mourned not receiving a God card.  The ice demon was confused with her chosen card…there was nothing wrong with it but it wasn't her favourite. Botan thought her chosen card was cute but no one had a chance to see it before it disappeared.

"Do you think we'll get out of here ok?" Botan asked Asami through the golden wall.

"I think so….There shouldn't be any reason why we can't…." Asami lied, knowing that one, there were creatures in the Shadow Realm that could probably kill them and two, the ones who sent them here might not be willing to let them go.

"I GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!"  Yusuke said happily. He jumped up and down like a lunatic, clapping his hands as he skipped along.

Botan and Asami: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; back away

"Excuse me detective, but what did you get?" Asami questioned, not feeling comfortable calling him Yusuke.

Yusuke stopped jumping. "I got the Blue eyes White dragon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

Botan smiled, not knowing enough about the Blue Eyes to say anything, and feel sideways as the golden wall disappeared.

"Nani?"

;.; "I'm not that heavy," Botan mumbled, rubbing her backside.

- "Yep you're a cow!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke said walking towards her.

. "YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Botan shouted.

OO "Stay back or I'll poke your eye out with my hair!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Did you hear that?" Asami whispered. Botan and Yusuke let goof each others hair and looked around. "Like something breaking…"

0.0 "What sound?" Botan asked, latching onto Yusukes arm. Yusuke looked down at his feet and his jaw dropped.

"Don't move," he whispered as if it would stop the floor from cracking. Asami looked down, holding her golden head-piece on. Botan gulped loudly, sweatdropping largely because she was sitting on the ground. Her palms were already sweating and her oar was now only millimetres from the floor.

"What is it?" Asami asked.  "Is it ice?" Botan gave a nodded no, as she attempted to keep her oar still. A crack came from the distance and Botan screamed, her oar falling to the ground in slow motion. A spider-web crack appeared under it, the web growing past Asami and Yusuke.

Yusuke let out a sigh of relief as the floor held, the cracks not doing enough damage to break it. The three gave each other nervous smiles and wiped the sweat from their foreheads. The tiny drops from their faces landed on the ground, and the blackness beneath them gave way, the cracks widening as the floor separated and the trio fell downwards.

Keiko sighed once again. Koenma was now walking around the circumference of the circle, void of walls, and Hiei was tapping his foot with his arms crossed. Whatever had neared the circle had retreated at the sight of the circle.

"Are you sure you haven't missed it?" Koenma asked as Kuwabara put his ear close the cards in an attempt to hear them.

"No," Kuwabara said. "I know it hasn't passed."

Keiko walked over to the pair and watched the cards. "Maybe we should help you look," she suggested. The ring hadn't appeared for her so she presumes she mustn't need a card. Kuwabara nodded.

Hiei didn't make a dark comment about Kuwabara's idiocy or his inability to do things for himself…The demon just stared beyond the golden wall at the girl that walked back and forth. Her hair was long and white; so long it came past her knees. Her skin was deathly pale and her eyes were a glacial blue. Something told him she couldn't be there, but part of him wanted to run to her, to talk to her. But why? He didn't know her.

She disappeared into the darkness and reappeared a second later. She was the same person but her age had changed, she was younger. Her white hair was pushed behind her ears and she looked to someone in the darkness. Hiei squinted; the one further back had red brown hair that came to her waist and shining emerald eyes. The eyes were so familiar that they scared him. He stepped back and the white haired one watched him, returning to her previous age. 

'_Seth…_' she called. Hiei stepped back again as a tear rolled down each cheek. The one in the darkness reached out, her hand equally pale, and put it on the shoulder of the other girl. '_Nayami_…' The green eyes watched him coldly, their softness vanishing completely. The two disappeared but Hiei couldn't stop watching the white strand of hair that had been left behind. Something told him to pick it up…the same voice that had told him she couldn't be there told him to stay where he was and forget her. He wanted to…but he couldn't….especially since he didn't remember her. His mind raced with the thoughts of blue eyes, even as the floor disappeared and the three others screamed for dear life.

Yukina hit the ground, her head cushioned, slightly, by the body beneath her. She got up as quickly as possible to see who she had landed on. The white haired demon that had lessened her impact was curled up in a ball, tightly holding the Millennium Ring as the scratch on her face continued to bleed.

"AJ, are you ok?" Yukina whispered putting her hand on AJ's shoulder.

AJ opened one green eye and smirked. She sat up and let go of the Ring, not bothering to wipe the blood from her face. "I'm ok, Yukina," she replied.

'_You better be_,' a voice echoed inside her head. '_I always get stuck with idiots who manage to hurt themselves_.'

Eight thuds followed in quick succession to Bakura's warning and he complained mentally about mortal idiots. Hiei and Kurama had both landed on their feet but had quickly been covered by the others. AJ and Yukina pulled them from the pile-up and poked the others to see if they would get up.

Others: .

Hiei looked at AJ unsurely as she spoke to Kurama and Yukina. The names were still echoing the back of his mind.

"I'm not sure, bu-" AJ began.

'Who is Seth," Hiei questioned quickly.

"The past life of Seto Kaiba. Why?"

"Who is the girl with white hair and Blue eyes?"

"Blue eyes…." Yusuke mumbled getting up.

"WHO!"

AJ took a step back. "Her name is Kisara, her and Priest Seth were in love…I think. She has the Ka of the blue Eyes White Dragon within her….why?" she said. Hiei crossed his arms and remained silent as the others got up. -.-

Koenma helped Botan up as the 'Celtic Guardian', 'The Magician of Faith' and 'The Reaper of the Cards' watched with interest.

"Get to your places," 'The screechy lady' said quickly. "Except for you and you," she said pointing to AJ and Keiko. The others stepped into the places where they had been asked to go and stood in silence. "You must help her get a card," she told AJ quickly. AJ nodded as a deck was thrust into her hands and 'The Screechy Lady' flapped over to the edge of the duelling field.

"What monsters do you like?" AJ question fingering through the cards.

"I like Light monsters, but anything is g-" Keiko began before AJ gave her a card. Keiko looked down at it with a smile, but the creature had disappeared before she could see it.

"It shall help you greatly," a dark voice informed her from AJ's mouth, AJ quickly pushed the Item around her neck under her shirt and smiled.

"Thanks." -;;; AJ nodded and the two took their places.

Yukina, Kurama and AJ were to the end, Yusuke, Botan, and Asami were in the middle, and Keiko, Kuwabara, Hiei and Koenma were at the end. The platform was larger than when they left for the shadow Realm, now allowing the ten of them to stand comfortably side by side.

"A three on three battle. A maximum of fifteen Monsters at a time, any player can summon more than five monsters as long as they do not exceed the limit. Groups can also use Magic cards on monster in other groups, and can use trap cards to help them. Twelve Thousand Life Points. Only one Duellist from each group at a time,"  'The Screechy Lady' announced. "Pick your starting Duellists!"

"I don't think I should start," Yukina whispered.

"Would you like to start?" Kurama questioned AJ, showing that he didn't want to start either.

"May as well," AJ said. She adjusted her duel-disk and stepped forward, Yukina and Kurama to either side of her.

'_You are not from Egypt, correct_?' Bakura questioned mentally. (It you haven't realized, all conversation in these 'inverted commas' are mental)

'_No_,' AJ replied. '_Why_?'

'_Your eyes remind me of someone_…'

'_I'll just leave you to your thoughts_.'

_'You do that. I hope my possession of you body won't disturb you.'_

_'It won't, for there will be no need for you to posses me.'_

_'I'll hold you to that…girl.'_

_'Hn.'_

_'Glove collector!_' a voice shouted.

'_I thought you were going to think_,' AJ shouted back.

_'What are you talking about?'_

'_I was trying,_' Bakura's voice mumbled. 

_'Hiei?'_

'_Yes, who else would it be? Why are there two energies coming from your body, and two voices in your head?_' Hiei asked. AJ looked over to him out of the corner of her eye and noticed him glaring at her with a large vein bulging in his temple. 

;;; '_Hehheh?_'

'_It's because she's partially possessed by the Spirit of the Millennium Ring,_' Bakura informed Hiei. AJ turned to stare straight forward and Hiei did the same, acting as if nothing was happening.

'_This is not of my concern_,' Hiei said quickly. '_They want me to go first._'

_'Poor Jaganashi,_' AJ told him sarcastically. '_You can't duel_.'

'_You WILL help me_.'

_'Maybe she doesn't feel like it,_' Bakura voiced.

'_I shall burn you with my Dragon_ OO.'

'_what?_'

'_Hiei, isn't that a bit drastic?_' AJ asked.

_'NO! They'll think I'm weak if I don't rule...or duel or whatever_.'

'_Fine ,Hiei,_' AJ said dryly.  Hiei stepped forward and watched AJ out of the corner of his eye as Koenma stood to his right and Keiko to his left, Kuwabara standing on the other side of Keiko to stay away from the fire demon. Asami had been chosen to go first from the group on the end, so she stepped forward.

"Heads or tails?" the winged woman said.

"Heads," Yusuke said quickly. She tossed it into the air and it landed on tail. . "Awwwwwwwww."

"Cheater," Hiei mumbled.

"That should be immediate disqualification for tampering with a device used to influence a match," Kurama said quickly. The Screechy Lady raised an eyebrow in confusion, taking a few seconds to absorb the information.

"What on Earth do you mean?" she asked stupidly.

"We're sorry to inform you, but there is no prize for acting ignorant," AJ told her sarcastically. "You have to be one of the worst liars I've ever seen…"

"It had tails on both sides," Koenma said.

"OH WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted, "PICK ALREADY!!!!!!! FIRST OR SECOND TO GO?!"

- "Second thank you," Yusuke said happily, delighted to see her so annoyed, since she was so annoying.

"DUEL!!!!!!"

Six arms were raised to the black sky as Duel-Disks activated, flashing into life.

The Reaper of the Cards drew a card and looked at the six cards in his hand. "I place one monster face down and end my turn," he said, a ragged breath coming from beneath his hood. Botan involuntarily twitched, wondering why she was supposed to look like THAT.

The Celtic Guardian sweatdropped and took a deep breath, "I play Spirit of The Harp in Defence mode (ATT: 800 DEF: 2000), put one card face down and end my turn," he said quickly. The people who knew how to play sweatdropped, because she had played his monster in attack mode.

The Magician of Faith gave a forced smile as a vein throbbed in her head, reflecting the anger for her team-mate. " I play one card face down to end my turn," she said a little too smugly.

'_Her face is sickening,_' Bakura commented. AJ smirked in the direction of the female on the other side of the field, who watched AJ with worried eyes. '_It looks like she's afraid of you_.'

'_Good,_' AJ replied, drawing a card. "I play two cards face down and set one monster, ending my turn," she said quickly.

'_What do I DOOOOOOOOO?_' Hiei asked.

'_What cards do you have?_'

_'Princess of Tsurugi, Vanity Mirror, Reinforcements, Fissure, Muka Muka and Witch of the Black Forest.'_

_'Ok. Put Princess of Tsurugi horizontally on the Duel Disk, and put Vanity Mirror and Reinforcements in two of the five slots in the Disk'_

Hiei declared his actions and watched AJ out of the corner of his eyes, to see her standing with her arms crossed, glaring at the Magician of Faith. Asami drew a card and smiled. "Play one card face down and play Masaki the Legendary Swordsman in attack mode (ATT: 1100 DEF: 1100) ! MASAKI THE LEGENDARY SWORDSMAN ATTACK THE CELTIC GUARDIANS SPIRT OF THE HARP!!!" Asami shouted. The monster unsheathed his blue katana and rushed towards The Spirit of the harp, slashing her quickly causing the life points of the other side to fall to 11700. "I end my turn -."

'_Why wasn't there any blood?_' Hiei asked.

=,= '_I ask myself that question all the time_,' Bakura and AJ said in unison.

The Reaper of the card let out a ragged breath and drew a card, "I play one card face down and end my turn," he said. The Celtic Guardian pouted as it came to his turn, he played Larvas (ATT: 800 DEF:1000) in defence mode and ended his turn, The Magician of Faith glared at him.

She smiled quickly as she took a card from her deck, her polished nail flashing. "I lay on card face down then I play Mystic Clown in attack mode! (ATT: 1500 DEF: 1000) MYSTIC CLOWN!! ATTACK FCs' FACE DOWN MONSTER!!!!!!!!" she shouted happily.

AJ: XX facevault

Others: FC?

The disturbing purple clown attacked the card, blowing up before it could cause damage. It had attacked The Mystical Elf (ATT: 800 DEF: 2000) which did more damage than good. Their opponent's life points went down by 500 leaving them with 11200. The Magician of Faith pouted and her lip trembled.

'_The reaper of the cards is going to try to summon a monster,'_ Bakura told AJ.

_'I know, but he only has one monster…. It won't be a very strong monster_,' AJ replied shortly.

_'Hurry up and draw a card.'_

AJ sighed and took a card fro the top of her deck. '_Yes!.....'_

-- '_Happy now? You have your Dope Magician.'_

'_Shut up.' =.=_

_' _OO gasp_'_

" I play Harpie's Brother in Attack mode! (ATT: 1800 DEF: 600) Harpie's Brother, attack the Magician of Faith DIRECTLY!!!!!" AJ shouted, taking enjoyment from being able to attack the female on the other side. Harpie's brother swooped to the other side of the field, the triple bladed weapon on his arm slashing the magician. Her pant leg was marred by three thin cuts and blood leaked from them. AJ smirked and closed her eyes pushing one card into the Trap and Magic slots. "I lay on card face down and end my turn." Their life points dropped down to 9400.

_'Why is she bleeding?'_ Hiei questioned.

'_Because it was a direct attack,_' Bakura answered. '_Draw a card._' Hiei did just that.

'_What did you get?_' AJ asked.

'_Red Archery Girl._'

_'Good. Now Flip Princess of Tsurugi face up so she's vertically on her space ,in face up attack mode, that will activate her special ability. Put Red Archery girl in vertical position as well, and then select a target and attack. It would be a good idea to attack The reaper with the princess, and the elf with the archer….just a suggestion.'  _

_'Ok,'_ Hiei said trying to remember everything. "I flip Princess of Tsurugi to face up attack mode, that activates her special ability!" _'What is that ability?' .=;;;_

_-;;; 'It inflicts 500 points of direct damage to your opponents life points for every trap or magic card they have on the field.'_

"Her ability is to inflict 5000-"

_'500!!!!!!!!!!!'_

"500 points of direct damage to your life points for every trap or magic card on the field!!"  Paper thin lines appeared on the bodies of their opponents, although the reaper didn't seem bothered by the event. (LP: 7400) "Then I play Red Archery Girl in attack mode. Princess of Tsurugi attack the face down card of the Reaper!!" The princess ran forward, the five ice-knives in each of her hands glinting in the light.

"Sorry,' the reaper of the Cards said, putting his hand forward. The monster turned face up its eyes glowing red from behind its pale mask.

"Aqua Madoor," Yukina mumbled. "His princess will be destroyed." Yukina was correct; the Princess exploded; the life points of Team Urameshi dropping by 1100. (LP team Urameshi: 10900).  Hiei didn't mentally complain at AJ. She had just suggested it, not told him to do it…….. -- it was her fault anyway though. ==

Asami didn't look bothered as she switched Masaki into defence mode and placed one card in her trap and magic section. She whispered to Yusuke and gave him her Duel-disk, giving him the responsibility of being the duellist. Yusuke smiled and stepped forward.

The Reaper let out a ragged breath, and drew a card.; "I play Rogue Doll in attack mode and end my turn (ATT: 1600 DEF:100)," she said.

The Celtic Guardian smiled as she looked at his hand. "I sacrifice Larvas to summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode (ATT: 2000 DEF: 1500)!! Curse of Dragon attack Yugi's Masaki the Legendary Swordsman!!" he shouted. Yusuke grinned.

"I activate Mirror force!" Yusuke shouted. The Fireball intended for his swordsman bounced off a curved shield, flying towards the Celtic Guardian.

"I activate Waboku!" the Reaper shouted, his face down card standing up. Curse of Dragon exploded but no damage was done. "Waboku reduces all damage to zero."

-- "I know, I know," Yusuke grumbled.

The Magician of faith wiped sweat from her brow and let out a sigh. She watched AJ with cold eyes; eyes that could not compare the frigidity of the one she was attempting to stare down.  Yukina watched as AJ held her item through her shirt grasping it more firmly every now-and-then. Yukina looked to Kurama who was also watching. The two looked at each other waiting for someone to answer to AJs' behaviour.

"Is it a crime to glare these days?" AJ questioned, her back still to them. "You two are watching me as if you doubt my sanity. Is it the ring? I see nothing wrong with the spirit within it."

"Are you ok AJ?" Yukina asked quickly a small drop of blood from the line in AJ's face hit the ground. AJ smirked.

"Are you?" Kurama asked again, becoming uneasy as AJ's energy changed slightly.

"Sure…." AJ whispered. "Do I look _'unwell'_." Yukina and Kurama ceased further questioning; knowing it would be foolish to carry on. But in fact she did look unwell. AJ's eyes had changed for a moment, the colour darkening to nearly a brown and her skin appeared paler. She let go of the ring and held the Duel-Disk out to Kurama. "I think you should….go…." AJ said softly not meeting Kurama's gaze. Kurama nodded and took it from her, placing it on his arm as she put his empty one on.

Kurama hadn't noticed the Magician of Faith set a monster as his turn came round. He drew a card and looked at his hand.

'_Don't play the Magician_,' Malik instructed forcefully, just as Kurama was about to summon it. '_You must not play your chosen card.' _

_''Then what do you think I should do? I might lose my chance to summon,' _Kurama pointed out.

_'It doesn't matter, just lay those two cards face down and end your turn…..'_

_'I'm not sure what the second one does.'_

_'It doesn't matter. The one who will need it will know its purpose. You have done more than you think…'_

Kurama didn't know how to reply so he simply followed instructions.

'_Kurama,_' a voice mentally hissed. '_Tell me what to do_. _Kurama, Kurama…KURAMA!!!!!!!!_'

_'I already played, Malik.'_

_'KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

Kurama blinked and stole a glance at Hiei who was now practically foaming at the mouth in anger. '_I'm sorry I thought you were Malik_.'

_'You and the glove-collector are brain dead. I know I can't sound like anyone you watch on your dumb visual boxes!!!!!!!!!!'_

_'Televisions, Hiei.'_

_'I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!'_

_'GO BOTHER THE THIEVES!!!!!!!!!'  _Malik snapped.

_'HE IS A THIEF!!!!!!'_

_'THE OTHER ONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

Hiei didn't bother to continue the argument while Kurama held his head his eyes swirling out of control. Hiei quickly got information from AJ and played the one card face down, switched his Red Archery Girl into defence mode, and set a monster. Another turn passed without event, all everyone had done was play a card face down. This time round, Kurama had drawn a card that Malik told him would help. He handed the disk to Yukina and hoped for the best, wondering why he was feeling so sick.

Yusuke drew and smiled happily. Injection Fairy Lily (AN: There will be cards that don't exist, I just made them up to help the story go faster). Botan looked over his shoulder and also smiled, for Injection Fairy Lily was her chosen card…and she thought it was cute. - "Get ready to have you butt kicked!!!!!!" Yusuke informed the ones opposite him. "I play…INJECTION FAIRY LILY IN ATTACK MODE!!!!" he slapped the card onto his Duel disk as Asami let out a high-pitched scream.

"BOTAN!!!!!!!! MISS BOTAN WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Asami shouted, crawling on her knees and patting where the ferry-girl had been standing. 0.O Everyone looked to see that Botan had disappeared as Yusuke spoke.

Others: OO;;;;;;;; AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OH MY GOD!! YOU KILLED BOTAN!" Kuwabara shouted. O.o

;.; "BBBBBBOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!" Koenma wailed. tears gush from eyes

"There's an explanation for this," Hiei said calmly, gathering everyone's attention. "I just don't know it -,-;;;;;;;;;;;."

Everyone: OO HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!! .

"Botan!!!" AJ called, jumping up and down, the loss of the real Grim-Reaper snapping her out of her normal state of calmness.

"Botan!!" Kurama continued. Yukina and Keiko continued as Yusuke stood with is mouth wide open; wondering how he had made Botan disappear…maybe he was psychic… =;;;;;;;;

"WHY BOTAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koenma screamed. tears still gushing ;; "BOTAN PLEASEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koenma suddenly went silent and turned to Yusuke. "WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AGAIN YUSUKE URAMSEHIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" Keiko and Kuwabara quickly pinned him to the ground. Yusuke whimpered slightly, and Hiei could have sworn he heard the Reaper laughing. "REMEMBER I HAVE YOUR LIFE IN MY HANDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Why Koenma-sama?" a bubbly voice asked.  The Prince stopped screaming and blinked rapidly.

"Botan? Where are you?" he asked standing up. Koenma watched as the arms of Injection Fairy Lily waved, signalling him. On the white and pink rocket sat a white and pink clad, aqua haired oar-rider. "Botan?" OO

"Botan is Injection fairy Lily………." Yukina trailed off. Asami looked as if she was about to die, Kurama, Keiko, Kuwabara Yusuke, Yukina and Koenma joining her in confusion. Hiei crossed his rams and looked away from the scene. AJ gave a small cough and also crossed her arms, her gloved hands holding her elbows.

"MAKE YOUR MOVE!" the Screechy Lady shouted. Yusuke nodded dumbly.

OO "I active the special ability of Injection Fairy Lily. By giving up 2000 life points I can raise her attack points by 3000. (ATT: 3400 DEF: 1500).  Then, I play Memory Loss, which cuts any change to my life points, before the damage step, in half. Injection Fairy Lily….attack the face down Card of the Magician of Faith!" Yusuke shouted, only saying the last line with enthusiasm, due to the time it had taken the shock to wear off. Botan smiled as her needle rocket ( -- Well it's like a big syringe) zoomed forward, homing in on the only monster card of the magician of Faith.

" Whoopsy!" the violet haired spell caster said. Her card flipped before Botan reached it and a giant bug standing upright appeared from its surface. "Man Eater Bug! You my dear have activated its special effect!" O-O

_'No, your team-mate will be destroyed and sent to the graveyard!'_ Malik informed Kurama.

"I activate Diluted Outcome!" Yukina shouted, one of his face down traps activating. "This card allows me to negate the special effect of any monster, and obviously, my target is your Man Eater Bug." The bug screamed as an invisible force pushed its jaws together. Botan sweatdropped and wondered why she was unmoving.  A dark scowl crossed the face of The Magician of Faith.

"I activate the magic card Disability Benefit! For one turn, this card allows me to stop an attack to my monster, by another monster more than 700 attack points stronger than it. So the attack of your Fairy is no more…"

Yusuke gave her shifty eyes and played one card face down.

_'Now he has two monsters…he can summon a level seven monster…I hope Yusuke or Asami put a trap that can help Botan_,' Yukina thought.

The Reaper drew a card and smiled from beneath his hood. "I sacrifice Rogue Doll and Aqua Madoor to Summon Ryu-Ran!" the reaper exclaimed, his two monsters seemingly disappearing in shards as his new monster appeared on the field.

"Look it's a baby!!!!!!!!" Botan squealed, watching the monster. The monster was still in a large shell, its small wings and legs poking out from the cracks in its peachy shell with blue dots. "How can that be a monster?" In answer to that question two small hands appeared between the halves of the shell, each scaly finger adorned with three long shiny claws. Two angry yellow eyes glowed from the darkness and Botan twitched. AJ snickered for she knew what was about to happen.

"I activate the trap card Bottomless Trap hole!" Yukina shouted, moving her hand forward. "Because your Ryu-Ran has over 1500 attack points it is immediately destroyed and sent to the gravey-!"

"Not so fast princess," The Magician of Faith warned with a sly smirk. "I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! At the cost of 1000 life points I can cancel out the effect of your trap!" Yukina's trap exploded.

"The first sacrifice has taken place," the Reaper breathed, his voice ragged distant sounding. "Now let the real Shadow Game begin!" As he finished his last words, cables shot from Harpie's Brother and The Mystical Elf into Kurama, Yukina and AJ, the cable to Yukina the thickest. More lines joined The Red Archery Girl to Hiei, Keiko, Koenma and Kuwabara the thickest stuck to Hiei. The story was no different for Asami and Yusuke as their cables joined them to The Botan Injection Fairy Lily and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman.

OO "Oh jeez," Yusuke mumbled. "It's going to be one of those duels where you suffer for your monsters…."

Asami just gave a sigh and looked at the line to her stomach. "We're doing well so far, there might not be any reason for us to umm...suffer," Asami said confidently. Yusuke gave a nervous smile and nodded. "It's still the Reapers turn…"

The Reaper looked again at his hand and ended his turn. The Celtic Guardian played a card face down, summoned Claw Reacher (ATT: 1000 DEF:800) and looked expectantly to the female on his left.

She giggled happily and drew a card. "Yay!!!!!" she exclaimed bouncing up and down. AJ raised an eye brow dangerously high in disgust and annoyance as the one opposite her continued with acts of joy. Kurama who had been ignoring the situation suddenly looked at her with a raised eye brow.  She noticed Kurama watching and stood still, taking a calm position and smiled a dazzling smile. AJ made gagging noises and Yukina and Keiko giggled.  "I sacrifice Man Eater Bug and Claw Reacher to summon, Gaia the fierce Knight!" she shouted, attempting to give AJ a cold smirk.

"Why does she keep looking at AJ like that?" Kuwabara whispered to Keiko. Keiko gave a shrug. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

_'Do you know the girlish Magician?'_ Hiei questioned AJ.

_'Why do you want to know?'_ AJ asked in response.

_'Because I do.'_

_'Maybe….'_

_'Can't you give a direct answer?'_

_'I give a direct answer if I'm asked a direct question; otherwise I only give the information that is really 'asked for'.'_

_'Why are kitsunes so difficult?'_

_'Because we have to stay amused.'_

_'Fine. Do you know the girl, yes or no?'_

_'Good job Jaganashi. The answer I-'_

_'LEAVE HER MIND NOW MORTAL!' _Bakura snapped. _'NOW!'  _AJ sighed and closed her eyes, resting her hand on her open palm. 

_'You're very grumpy and anti-social.' -.-_

_'Then I'm like you.' ___

"Gaia, ATTACK THE ICE MAIDENS HARPIE'S BROTHER!" the bouncy one shouted.

'Yusuke, I have a feeling your friend may need that card….' Yami said to Yusuke, speaking for the first time since they had stopped picking cards. Yusuke nodded.

"I activate the trap card Dimension Cannon!" Yusuke shouted. His trap disappeared, a cannon appearing in its place. A rainbow light came from the cannon, hitting Yukina's monster. When the light cleared the monster was gone and Gaia stopped in mid-attack.

O.o "Nani?" the Magician of Faith said in confusion. She stood on her tip-toes and began looking over people. A large drop of sweat appeared on the back of the reapers head. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Dimension cannon, it brought it to another dimension...ohhhhhhhhhhhh." O- Everyone nodded slowly as she laughed nervously. - . She stopped when she realised everyone was watching her.

Yukina removed the duel disk from her arm. "I don't know why…but I think you should play this turn," Yukina said softly, exchanging disks with AJ. The kitsune nodded and stepped forward, but Kurama held her shoulder. AJ trembled slightly, and Kurama's fingers tingled as he touched AJ's arm. Her skin was cold, as if she'd been standing in front of an open freezer for a while.

AJ gave Kurama a nervous smile. "I'm not so sure why I'm so cold….you know being part fire demon and all," AJ mumbled.

Kurama nodded and ignored how strange AJ's energy was. "Malik said to follow Bakura's instructions….and I don't think they would do anything to cause us more trouble," Kurama said. "He said to summon the magicians…if Bakura neglects to tell you." AJ nodded.  Kurama stood next to Yukina and watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was breathing strangely, inhaling and exhaling through her nose and mouth.

Yukina looked up at him and gave an innocent smile. "Are you ok Kurama-kun?" she asked. Kurama nodded. He looked to Hiei who had given Kuwabara the Duel Disk. His Duel-disk was across his chest and his shoulders were rounded slightly.

AJ drew a card. '_So you listen to him, but not to me?'_ Bakura asked. _'As soon as he says listen to Bakura, you do it.'_

_'Just give instructions,'_ AJ said irritably.

_'What's wrong with you? You are weakening, this shouldn't be so.'_

_'Just give the bloody instructions.'_

_'Summon the magicians. Your opponents are just acting dumb, I suspect they already have a plan for your miserable defeat.'_

_'You could be a cheerleader,'_ AJ told him dryly. Bakura mumbled a '_what' _which AJ ignored.  She turned to Hiei who immediately met her gaze.

_'What?_' Hiei grumbled.

_'I'm taking your monster.' _

_'I don't care.'_

_'That's good.'_

_'You look sick.'_

_'You look ugly,' _Bakura interrupted. AJ sighed as a red vein bulged in Hiei's temple. AJ looked at Yukina who gave her a reassuring smile.

_'I can't summon The Dark Magician Girl,_' AJ told Bakura.

'_You have to. If you won't I will.' _

_'Yukina could get hurt.'_

_'AND YOU ALL COULD END UP IN THE SHADOW REALM! YOU MAY AS WELL DIE THAN GO THERE!!'_

_'I won't you annoying cow.'_

_'…..I will.'_

AJ didn't have time to react before the Ring glowed and Bakura took control over her body. Kuwabara watched AJ in confusion as her hair became more jagged, and two pieces at the top stuck up slightly (AN: Ever notice that when Ryou turns into Bakura (Yami B.) That two pieces of his hair stick up and look like devil horns ), her eyes darkened and 'she' smirked a disturbing smirk.  Yusuke removed his Puzzle not wanting that to happen to him.

AJ dark voice came from AJ's throat as she spoke and Asami stepped to the side in fright. What she watched don TV and what was happening now ere two different things. As wonderful as it was to watch other people, it was hell living it. Her eyes were burning from strange scenes which continued to flash through her mind. For some reason she could hardly breathe and her finger-tips were numb. "First I sacrifice Harpie's Brother and The Mystical Elf in order to Summo-" the dark voice began before it was quickly silenced.  AJ fell forward gasping for breath as she held her chest, her eyes wide as she struggled to breathe. The Ring glowed brightly from beneath her shirt; as if it were displaying anger at her defiant behaviour. Yukina stood beside her and said three words. 'Summon Mahado's student.'

AJ's voice returned to its usual pitch as she contemplated the various tortures she would endure if Yukina was harmed OO pictures many Hiei's in devil suits poking her with forks .;;;  "I sacrifice The Mystical Elf and Harpie's brother, in order to summon THE DARK MAGICIAN!" AJ shouted, slapping the purple-clad Spell-caster on her disk. The two monsters on the field slowly disappeared along with Kurama's body. Everyone was silent now, knowing that noise was not welcome at the moment. The Dark Magician formed on the field, his purple boots many inches from the floor. AJ turned to Yukina who nodded. "I pay the magic card, Offering of the Wealthy. At the cost of five hundred life points (Team Urameshi LP: 9400) (Opponents: 6400) I am allowed one extra summon… I now sacrifice Red Archery Girl and Uraby to summon…..TO SUMMON THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" AJ shouted, the blonde haired user of magic taking her place beside the Dark Magician. (AN: -- No this does not mean that Yukina and Kurama are in love). The Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field, quickly fixing her hat before it fell off.

"YUKINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara shouted, only noticing that the Ice-maiden was gone.

;;;;; "Yes Kazuma?" Yukina answered from the field.

OO "Yukina?" Kuwabara asked in disbelief, noticing how much she looked like the Dark Magician Girl. It would be hard to tell the difference if it wasn't for the ruby eyes. Hiei shot AJ a dark look.

_'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINKYOU'RE DOING?!'_ Hiei snapped.

_'Yukina wanted to be summoned. She wants to help,_' AJ replied with equal force.

'_THAT BAKA HAS BEEN TELLING ME THAT A CARD IS DESTROYED IT GOES TO A DARK GRAVEYARD WHERE A CREATURE WITH A SCYTHE HUNTS THEM DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

_'That's correct, but Yukina will not end up in the graveyard.'_

_'If she does, and you can't get her out you'd wish you were dead.'_

_'I already do,' _AJ said quickly. Hiei pondered her last comment but quickly dismissed it when he saw her grinning at him. -

"Shit," the Magician of Faith grumbled.

"I have two magicians, my favourite card at that," AJ said, satisfaction coating her voice.

Kurama turned to look at AJ, his red hair standing out among all the purple. . "She isn't very happy is she?" Kurama asked, giving a smile. AJ stood still like a deer in head-lights, staring stupidly at Kurama. "AJ?"

"I don't think she's feeling well…" Yukina mumbled. AJ quickly came back to her senses.

"Um, I should equip you...yeah," she said uncomfortably, knowing that she had just looked foolish. "I use Black Pendant on my Dark Magician , which raises his attack power by 500 (ATT: 3000 DEF:2000), then I use my Malevolent Nuzzler on my Dark Magician Girl, which brings her attack up to 2700 (DEF: 1700)."

" I activate Swords of Revealing light!" The Celtic Guardian shouted happily. "This stops your mo-"

"I know already," AJ said placidly, currently not having enough energy to snap or add sarcasm.

"Oh…."  Light swords surrounded Kurama and Yukina as AJ finished her turn.

_'The pointy haired one should be playing,'_ Bakura told his vessel. AJ didn't respond her arms crossed firmly over her chest, holding the Ring in place. _'Not going to answer me? I little possession never killed anyone….although it looks like you are already dying_.'

'_Your input is not need,'_ AJ grumbled.

_'Leave her alone, thief,'_ Malik hissed from the back of AJ's mind. AJ's head was hurting; she knew that Malik had once been in Bakura's mind, so maybe that was why he could access hers.

_'Shut up,'_ Bakura snapped. Malik was briefly silent.

_'The one who has my body is asking questions, I'll just leave you two. Dumb albino…'_

_'Chocolate boy.' _ Malik didn't reply so they knew he was gone. '_You aren't that angry that your body was temporarily taken over?_'

_'Let's just say that if it happens again, the Ring will end up a lump of melted gold, even if it ends up being fused to my chest.' _

_'…….I know you would not do that.'_

_'Then your brain has moulded with time…'_

-Kuwabara's move went unnoticed by the ice demon who had been using The Different Dimension Orb, her eyes clouded as she stayed on her knees gazing into the distant darkness.  The same images playing over and over in her mind…..

_A great creature erupted from Hiei's arm, its red eyes glowing brightly as it sped towards another creature of equal power. Black and silver collided, the three tails of the paler monster fanning upwards in anger. The black dragon reared its colossal neck, a deafening sound erupting from its throat of darkness. The shining fox did the same, its paws and tail-tips turning black as lightning crashed from the sky, illuminating the high-haired Jaganashi in a brief white light. _

_The one opposite him, his opponent no doubt, stood with a katana in their hand, holding the weapon at an angle on their side. The rain plastered their hair to their shadowed face, their purple Jagan glowing eerily. The silver tattoo on their arm shone ghostly, the creature imprinted there snaking down to their katana wrist. It was silver and its outline was in black. _

_The creatures collided, losing their animalistic shape and forming destructive a spiral of energy; black and silver intertwining forming a burning tower to the heavens. Hiei sank to his knees, his wide-eyes reflecting the flaming tower of destruction that created a hole in the dark clouds of night. His opponent was nearer to him that he had expected but was too stunned to do anything, their blank blue eyes gaining light in that instant….._

_Yusuke ran down a narrow hall, a thin line of blood trickling down his forehead. The detectives face was a picture of worry, anger and frustration only made worse by the bruise and cuts to the let side of his face. Kuwabara followed, limping quickly on the heels of his friend. His pants were ripped at the leg, a quick bandage tied around his wound. The cause for his added slowness was the beautiful load on his back. Yukina held on to his shoulders as the ningen continued to move forward, her eyes closed to prevent tears from falling. _

_Yusuke blasted away a mob of low level demons that attempted to ambush them, bullets of spirit energy destroying the creatures on impact. They continued, a figure stumbling from an open door into Kuwabara. Yusuke stopped and raised his finger to a girl with honey brown hair, her brown eyes narrowing in anger as cigarette ash fell to the floor. She shot Yusuke a look and patted Kuwabara's arm, punching him in the head as he said something. Yukina smiled and the four nodded to each other. Keiko ran into them, her voice hoarse from her recent acts of screaming. She held onto Yusuke, her body shaking violently. Yusuke put his arms around her and two tears fell from her eyes, hitting the cold stone floor in slow motion…._

_-_

Many turns had passed without a word from Asami, so Yusuke presumed the duel was getting to her. AJ had pulled out all the stops; unleashing countless Trap and Magic cards to protect her magicians and the other monsters on the field. Keiko had been summoned by Hiei in the form of Maha Vailo ( original ATT: 1550 DEF:1400), and with the combined efforts of the three current Duellists they had managed to get her attack points up to 2300 and her defence to 1700.

Koenma had also been summoned in the form of the Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATT: 2400 DEF:2000)  by AJ, who strongly thought that Hiei would get such a card. Koenma was freakishly happy, sitting on the neck of his Black Dragon.

Yusuke had considered Summoning the Blue Eyes but decided against it because of the state Asami was in. AJ had switched Kurama and Yukina into defence mode, now looking even paler than before.

The opposite side wasn't going to let them have all the fun. On his turn Yusuke had attacked Ryu-Ran with an equipped Kurama, destroying the creepy monster but the reaper played a trap which allowed him to summon another monster. He had chosen another Ryu-Ran and now also had a Summoned Skull (ATT: 2500 DEF: 1200). The Celtic Guardian hadn't summoned any monsters that required tributes, he just appeared to be there to get sacrifices and occasionally protect the summoned monsters, and currently had one card on the field.  The Magician of Faith had summoned Machine King (ATT: 2200 DEF:2000) -her Gaia had long since been destroyed by a giddy Koenma, then destroyed again when it was revived by a smiling Yukina- and had one low level monster that was nothing to worry about. Magician of Faith ended her turn.

Asami's mind was blur as Yusuke jumped up for joy at the cards that AJ and Hiei had just played. "The shirt people are going to save our butts!" Yusuke shouted.

Asami looked quickly through her clouded eyes at AJ whose face had finally stopped bleeding. Her skin had stopped lightening and she was smirking happily, or perhaps she was just trying to scare their opponents. The ice demon paid no attention during Yusuke's turn, only noticing another card appearing on the field.

Something burnt Kurama's back, the pain similar to touching a red hot pan. He shifted uncomfortably and something gold fell from his Magicians robes. Yukina looked at it and gave a small gasp.

"The Millennium Rod…." Kurama began looking at the item on the floor.

_'Pick it up!'_ Malik demanded.

_'How can we still communicate if your item is currently on the floor?'_

_'I don't know but pick it up!'_

AJ put her hand behind her head, looking up at the blackness that loomed over them like an annoying aunt; something you wanted to go away but hung around at the request of another.  The Ring glowed again as Bakura grumbled within AJ's mind. The demon stretched and ignored him.  Something fell to the ground in front of AJ and she bent over to look at it, pushing her hair out of her face. It glowed brilliantly, its golden surface perfectly round except for the symbol upon it.

"The Millennium eye?" AJ questioned. Kurama and AJ gave each other questioning looks, wondering why their items were suddenly abandoning them. The Ring slid off her neck and hit the floor, the pointers practically reaching for the eye. At that moment Asami's breath was caught in her throat the blackness that she had been watching exploding into grim detail.

-

_Kurama walked down a narrow passage identical to the one Asami had seen Yusuke moving along. As with Yusuke and the others his clothes were different, not only the style but the saturation with blood. The red head moved slowly around a corner his blood encrusted finger tips feeling the walls. He stopped abruptly, looking with extreme hatred at a shadowed figure, his words lost to Asami's mind. His rosewhip was formed as the figure disappeared, leaving Kurama alone in the dark. The kitsune continued, exiting the tunnels to be greeted by the pounding rain, the blood from his clothes partially washed away. His eyes rested on the observatory of the castle, his wet hair partially obstructing his view. He ran towards it, the spiral stairs within the tower visible from the outside. He didn't make it as an arrow lodged in his back, the poison in its tip beginning to take effect…_

_A dragon swooped across a section of Makai, its flaming breath burning hundreds of demon slaves at a time, the rain doing nothing to stop the inferno it had created. Botan zoomed after the scaly creature on her oar and squinted against the rain and wind. She called its name and it rose to a higher altitude, scanning the sky as its huge leathery wings flapped. She called again and it spotted her, circling her slowly until it she was a jump away from it. She did just that, the paper thin cuts on her legs not feeling any better as they were squashed against a scaly hide. Lightning struck a metre away from her making her scream. Massive wings flapped as Botan's hair was carried by the wind, her scratched hand wiping her eyes. In the distance a dark laugh sounded, taking joy from her misfortune…_

_AJ walked backwards along the platform that connected the place of star gazing to the highest point of the castle, her wavy hair straightened by the water drenching it. Her blue gloves were spotted with blood; some her own. Her katana was gone, too far away to help her now, but it was in safe hands. The slash along her flat stomach and long since ceased to bleed but it stung all the same. The one following her watched her with sad eyes, tears lost to the rain that mixed with them. He pleaded with her, a crushed look in his eyes, a look that was joined by love and desperation. AJ shouted back a reply that came out harsher than she meant it to, for a moment it stunned him his head shaking in bitter denial. He quickened his pace rushing towards the part kitsune, his hand reaching for hers. She stepped back, falling clumsily to the metal ground, her already injured wrist snapping under her weight. She forced her scream back into her throat and crawled backwards, a trail of blood in her wake. The observatory door was open and she hurried through it, getting to her feet in time to slam and lock the door. Her pursuer slammed on the door, the only part of the room except for the floor that wasn't made of glass. She closed her eyes and gazed through one of the glass panels, crawling to it in disbelief of what she saw. Her fingers left a trail of blood as they slid down the glass, and she curled up in a ball, her broken wrist now nothing in comparison to what had just been broken….._

_Nothing Isis…Ishizu…. No, Asami…Remember…remember…. Forget nothing Asami…for now Asami…Asami……_

_-_

Oo "Asami!" Yusuke shouted again shaking the ice demon. Asami shook her head and nodded quickly. She stood up and continued to nod, not knowing what she was answering 'yes' to. "OK?"

"Yes- I mean no! What!" Asami exclaimed quickly.

"You have to summon the Blue Eyes next turn ok?" 

"Of course," Asami said slipping the card holding Disk onto her arm.

Botan looked over her shoulder at Asami, her eyes were worried and she seemed to be constantly fingering her necklace.  Yukina watched the Reaper draw a card, a laugh of satisfaction erupting from his throat. The Screechy Lady flew to behind Hiei, almost as if she wanted to get away from him. Hiei locked eyes with the strange woman who simply laughed nervously.   The Magician of Faith looked to the elfin guardian with frightened eyes, as if the laugh of the reaper signalled something horrible.

" First I play the ritual card Offering of Chaos, first I will sacrifice monsters whose stars equal at least eight," The Reaper said, his Summoned Skull and the Guardians Electric Snake, "In order to Summon Chaos Soldier!!" (AN: I can't remember the Ritual Card for The Chaos Soldier so I just made it up .…don't hate me!) Koenma's face darkened slightly as he let go of his dragons' neck. Botan and were the only ones who didn't know what the big fuss was about.  Keiko's midnight blue attire fluttered in the silent wind that had appeared. Kurama tightened his grip on his dark staff, and Yukina tightened her grip on her magic rod.  Kuwabara watched Yukina with worried eyes and Hiei immediately knew something bad was going to happen.

_'What is happening?' _ Hiei roughly questioned AJ.

_'Watch,'_ she replied.

"Now," the reaper said quickly. "I activate the magic Card, Dark Door, which allows only one monster to attack per turn. That's not all. I now play the magic card Dark Merger. At the cost of 1000 life points and the sacrifices of three monsters I am allowed to fuse any Dark monster to a suitable counter part." (LP: 4200) (T. Urameshi: 7100)

"CAN'T YOU COUNT?" Yusuke shouted. "YOU ONLY HAVE **THREE** CARDS ON THE FIELD!" Yusuke was right, Kurama thought, he would have to use soul exchange to take one of them as a sacrifice….

"Smart boy, I was wrong, you CAN count!" A vein bulged in Yusuke's head and his shook his fist madly.

Asami: -.- steps away

Yusuke: O

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I can't," the reaper said slowly. "Now, let me begin. I sacrifice Cat's Ear Tribe," he said slowly, the weakest card of the Magician of Faith slowly disappearing. "Next I sacrifice the Magician of Faith and The Celtic Guardian!" he shouted.

Botan fell sideways of her injector  (;;). "No," Keiko whispered. The Magician of Faith went wide-eyed as her body began to disappear, the Celtic Guardian was already gone, the traces of his body floating away in an unfelt wind. The violet haired magician gasped for breath, her head the only thing of her remaining. She whispered something to the Reaper as she disappeared, her duel-Disk dropping to the ground. The reaper gave a bored shrug as the cards from the other decks found their way onto his disk.

"NOW! CHAOS SOLIDIER! FUSE WITH THE LEGENDARY BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!!!!!!!!!!" The Reaper shouted, his voice infected with a psychotic tone. (AN: There is such a monster but I've only seen the card in Japanese so I don't know if it has special effects and such, don't believe me? I'll send you a link to it if you want.)

Kuwabara shook his head in disbelief as an orb of blue light appeared on the field, waves of energy radiating from it. Clothes fluttered as the waves began to emit light as well as wind, the Reaper standing smugly behind it. "I've never seen this monster before," AJ said quietly. Yukina and Kurama turned to face her. AJ quickly put on a freshly created smirk and shrugged. "Nothing we can't deal with." Yukina and Kurama took slight comfort from AJ; although they knew it was just a show it was good to see that someone could muster confidence.

Hiei's un-pointy hair blew into his eyes, the detective to his right watching the scene with shiny chibi-like eyes. Asami had put her disk to her face to stop the energy burst from hurting it. The orb slowly came apart, three roaring heads springing upwards towards the sky. (Ever notice that the Blue eyes White Dragons are hardly ever white? They're usually this really pale blue….sorry) The creature emerged it's three heads rearing high above all on the field. Koenma looked up at it from the neck of his dragon, knowing the worst was yet to come. The Chaos Soldier and Ultimate dragon were sucked into a vortex, then quickly spat back out.

-- "All he did was get on its back," Hiei said dryly, wondering why there was need for such a long summoning.

The Reaper smiled. "The Ultimate Dragon Knight, (ATT: 5000 DEF: 5000) (I know that's so cool!!!! if I made a mistake on the name I'm sorry)" he said smugly. Now I play Lullaby of Obedience which allows me to take one card from your deck and place in my hand." His head was in AJ's direction, probably an indication that he wanted one of her cards.

'_NO! HE CAN'T TAKE FROM YOUR DECK! STOP THE FUCKER NOW_!' Malik spat angrily.

_'Oh yes. We have your Golden Chicken_,' Bakura said wistfully.

_'Shut up!'_

_'It's ok Malik, he won't take it. Very few people can remember the chant to summon it.' _AJ assured him.

_'Can you?'_

_'I think so; my brain is full of useless information.'_

_'THAT'S NOT USELESS!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

_'Sorry.' ;;;_

The Reaper was already taking Slifer from Asami by the time AJ had finished her conversation. Asami had hung her head, looking away from all of them in slight shame that she had no trap to protect the god card.  The reaper took a bow and ended his turn.

_'Shit_,' Bakura grumbled. '_Now what do we do Chocolate boy?'_

_'AJ?' _Malik said unsurely.

_'Yes,'_ AJ answered.

_'Draw first.'_ AJ did that and arranged her hand.

'_I got Buster Blader, should I summon it?'_

'_Wait a minute; get the attention of the one in Kaiba's body.'_ AJ shrugged, and attempted to signal Hiei.

"Pssssssssssssssst! Hiei," AJ said out of the corner of her mouth. Hiei looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Jaganashi!"

"WHAT!" Hiei shouted. Everyone stared at him. Hiei became silent and the others gradually turned away. _'What is wrong with you?_'

'_Malik wants to ask you a question.'_

_'You! What was your chosen card?'_ Malik asked.

_'None of you bl-'_

'_JUST TELL HIM!'_ AJ and Bakura demanded.

_'Buster Blader…'_

Malik was silent. '_Carp, the pharaohs "Heart of the cards" thing is working….I feel sick_.'

'_You are sick,'_ Bakura said '_Now, you Kaiba-_'

_'His name is Jaganashi,'_ AJ interrupted.

Hiei: --

'_Jaganashi, what is the card of the on in Tristan's body_?' Hiei quickly bothered Kuwabara to get information.

'_Jinzo,_' Hiei said.

_'Good,_' Malik said. '_He will be summoned. But you also have to be summoned._'

'_I have another Offering of the Wealthy,_' AJ said.

'_Good,'_ Bakura said. '_You! Jaganashi! What cards are in your hand?'_ Hiei listed them and Bakura mumbled to himself. '_AJ, play your Merry-Go-Round Card.'_

"I play the Magic Card Merry-Go-Round! This card allows me to play again after Asami has finished," AJ explained. The reaper grumbled.  _'I'm summoning Jinzo.'_

'Good.'

"I sacrifice Hysteric Fairy to summon Jinzo in defence mode!" Kuwabara screamed as his body began to disappear, earning looks of disgust from AJ (with Malik and Bakura) and Hiei, looks of pity from Keiko, Yukina, Kurama ( and partially Malik), Asami and Koenma, and sweatdrops from Yusuke and Botan. Kuwabara reappeared on the field, pulling his goggles off his face as he looked down at his clothes. He gave a sniff when he noticed that part of his attire resembled skirt. "I end my turn for now."

Hiei drew a card and looked at it in confusion. '_I got this ugly blue monster,'_ Hiei complained. _'It was the last card I picked before the Blader.'_

_'What is it called?' _Bakura asked.

'_Obelisk?_'

'_Obelisk the Tormentor?'_ AJ and Malik questioned.

'_Yes, something crappy like that_,' Hiei mumbled not even looking at the card.

'_It's a GOD CARD YOU FOOL_!' Malik roared. AJ just noticed that Kurama was watching them from the corner of his eye, he could probably hear them as well. Bakura began complaining about Malik's ignorance and everyone else's ignorance.

'_Kurama?_' AJ asked randomly.

'_Yes_,' Kurama replied.

'_FOX PROTECT YUKINA_!' Hiei snarled.

_'I know Hiei_ ."

_'GOOD!'_

_'SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ Malik commanded. crickets chirp '_Good. AJ your chosen Card is the Dark Paladin. So Jaganashi must first be summoned.'_

'_But The Paladin is a Fusion monster…….what will happen to the fused monsters_?' AJ questioned.

'_They will come back here to duel .When any monster is removed they go to this icy plain…'_

'Icy Plain' ran over and over in her mind. He had to be referring to the place they landed between dimensions. '_Buster Blader shall be summoned after Asami's turn then….'_

_'Back to you Jaganashi,' _Bakura went quickly. '_Your god card must be summoned. We will think of something after the Paladin is born.'_

_'hn,' _was all Hiei could say. Hiei switched all his monsters to defence mode playing the cards –including a set monster- that he had been asked to play by AJ. He placed it face down and ended his turn.

Asami drew a card and her face lit up….perhaps this could help them somehow. "I sacrifice Lesser Dragon and Great White, in order to summon…in defence mode…. THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" she shouted, the legendary monster taking the centre space on her duel disk. The tributes dissolved as a white ball of light transformed into the Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATT: 3000 DEF: 2500). The dragon let out a piercing cry and folded its wings.

"MY DRAGON IS STRONGER THAN YOURS!" Yusuke shouted from behind the wings of his monster.

- "BUT MINE LOOKS FOR TERRIFYING AND COOL!!!!!!!!!" Koenma retaliated, stroking the Red Eyes affectionately.

- "BUT MINE COULD EAISLY KICK THE BUTT OF YOUR DRAGON!"

= "BUT MINE WOULD WIN HANDS DOWN IN APPEAREANCE AND TRUENESS TO ITS NAME! YOUR DRAGON ISN'T EVEN WHITE!!!!!!!!!! IT'S UMMMM……………..PLATINUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

== "MINE IS STILL BETTER!"

=.= "YOU WISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Botan shouted, he voice over powering both of theirs. "Good."

AJ drew another card and let out a choked sigh. '_Malik, we now have Ra_,' she said.

'_Yay,'_ Bakura sounded dryly. '_We have the Golden Chicken of the heavens.'_

'_Someone should kill you Bakura_,' Malik snapped.

_'I'm not exactly alive right now you idiot.'_

Malik ignored Bakura. _'We need the Paladin to be part of the sacrifice to Ra. So you will have to summoned, then given up. The blue Eyes and the charged Injection Fairy can go. Summon Buster Blader now. The one in my sister's body will have to make the fusion of the Paladin…'_

"I sacrifice Dancing Fairy and Cure Mermaid, TO SUMMON BUSTER BLADER!!!!!!!!!!" AJ shouted, actually excited by the possibility of seeing a God. The fairy monsters disappeared as Hiei formed on the field, taking the form of the sword wielding Buster Blader (ATT: 2600 DEF:2300). Hiei looked at his strange clothing and the large sword in his hands and a nervous looking Kurama to his left.

"Nice sword shorty," Kuwabara said, pointing to the large blade that the demon held.

"Nice skirt ningen," Hiei replied. Kuwabara remained silent and nodded. AJ gave a sigh and ended her turn, the cards from Hiei's deck and hand dividing themselves between AJ and Asami.

_'I didn't get Obelisk, so Asami must have it,'_ AJ said.  Malik and Bakura mumbled to themselves.

The Reaper relieved his deck of another card and looked at it with interest. "I play Spirit Ryu in defence mode! (ATT: 1000 DEF:1000)" The reaper yelled. Yusukes eyes wandered over to the giant dragon that was hard to miss, its heads rising in anticipation of attack. "I'm sorry," The Reaper said quietly. "BLUE  EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON KNIGHT! ATTACK THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!!!!!"

Hiei's sword felt heavy in his hands as the ball of black energy formed before the heads of the dragons. Fear crawled into Yukina's eyes, her mouth slightly agape, Kuwabara and Botan sharing in her terror. The energy pulsing from the attack intended for Yukina already pressed against their skin, and they didn't want to imagine the final effect of the gathering energy.

"Do something!" Yusuke shouted. Asami's eyes were wide as the creature rose slightly above the field.

The ball grew to enormous proportions, its dark light banishing the darkness of the shadow Realm.

'_It has left us,_' Bakura said darkly. '_But not completely_….' Adding the last sentence because the lines to their monsters remained.

_'She can't be sent to the Graveyard,_' Kurama said quickly.

_'She can be revived.'_

_'She might not last…_' AJ said.

'_DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!' _

The Reaper let out a triumphant cackle and raised his hand, shouting instructions to his beat, "DRAGON KNIGHT, DARK LIGHTNING!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It flew to wards Yukina, the spiralling mass of energy jumping distance from her.

"I ACTIVATE THE TRAP CARD MISJUDJED AIM!" AJ shouted. Yukina opened her eyes waiting for the impact, but gasped when her body became semi-transparent. The dark mass went straight through her, engulfing AJ in a crackling, dark mass that exploded as it hit her pale body.

Yukina's body returned to her normal state, the ruby-eyes girl falling to one knee. "No," she said in disbelief. The reaper was silent, his head shaking in doubt of what he had done.

"AJ!!" Asami shouted. "AJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" No answer came from the cloud of smoke that covered half of the field.

Botan held her weapon tightly. Yusuke began cursing very quickly, saying words that Koenma's brain currently couldn't process.

"SHORTY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara shouted into the cloud of smoke.  Hiei and Kurama said and showed nothing.

Asami slowly raised her hand. "I activate the Trap card, Waboku….which reduces all damage to zero," she said quietly, her hair shielding her face from view, her tarp card stopping their lifepoints from dropping to 2100.

"Nice job, Asami," a voice congratulated from the dust. The cloud cleared and AJ stood in a small crater that had been formed during the attack.  The others stared at the demon. "What?" AJ asked defensively. "I'M FINE!" They gave sighs of relief although they knew she was lying. The midsection of her shirt and been destroyed by the attack and a burnt and bleeding circle that covered most of her stomach showed where she had been hit. 

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Yusuke shouted. "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I didn't," Hiei mumbled, ruining the moment. Everyone glared at him --

"Really I'm fine," AJ said, attempting to cover the large wound on her stomach with her duel disk. She gave a forced smile and sweatdropped. Falling backwards, she dragged Kurama and Yukina with her, only tugging Hiei.

AJ: on ground Ouch….

Kurama and Yukina got up and looked to the duellist of their group, her eyes swirling even as a goofy grin remained on her face.  XD

"Are you able to continue?" The Screechy Lady asked softly.  AJ gave a sarcastic 'yes' and stood up, blood marking where she lay.

'_Good. You didn't die_,' Bakura said dully.

_'Nice to see you care,_' AJ replied dryly.

'_Are you blind?'_

_'No I'm just slightly deaf, you know with that annoying buzzing of a dumb creature in my head.'_

_'………..'_

The Reaper ended his turn, his fist clenched for unknown reasons. AJ drew a card -- the Screechy Lady breathing down her neck O.O.

"Can you step away from me?" the white-haired one asked. The Screechy lady nodded and slowly backed away.

_'AJ,'_ Malik said. '_Ra must be summoned after Obelisk.'_

_'But why? Ra could finish his monsters in one turn!'_

_'Obelisk should be sacrificed to Ra, you must find someway to return….I now see that you shouldn't be sacrificed.'_

_'Why?'_

_'When you are summoned the Jaganashi and the fox demon will return here. When you are sacrificed you will go to the graveyard because only one person can play at a time. But because you found Ra, you must play it. Asami must get Slifer back, and Jaganashi must play Obelisk.'_

_'Then why do I need to be summoned at all?'_

_'Yes, why does she have to be summoned?' _Bakura asked to annoy Malik.__

_'Because of you!' Malik hissed._

_'What on earth do you mean?'_

_'Because while she was searching for her card you just had to touch something didn't you?'_

_'Malik, these lies aren't going to help us.'_

_'DON'T TELL ME I'M LYING YOU BLOODY HYPOCRITE!'_

_'I don't care if he took another card, but why does it matter?' _AJ questioned.

_'Because, only one person can have a specific chosen card. So the fox demon is the only one that could have The Dark Magician. But, your card was meant to be the Dark Paladin, but the idiot touched another card.'_

_'And….'_

_'If the reaper gets that card he will summon you. For you see, although the Reaper had no Blue Eyes white Dragons he did have an Ultimate Dragon, he can't have any Blue Eyes because that is the chosen card of the one in Little Yugi's body. If we can summon you first then the Reaper will not be able to summon you if he gets the other card.'   _

_'…..ok .Do you know what the other card is Bakura?' _Silence followed and AJ took it as a no.

_'It would help if Asami could play first.'_

"I play the Magic Card, Mystery Square. This Magic Card allows me to copy the effect of any magic card in my graveyard. And I choose Merry-Go-Round. I then play Dancing Fairy in Defence mode to end my turn."

_'Good.'_

_'You do not know of instant attack do you Malik?'_

_'What are you talking about?'_

_'Nothing.' _(Remember, Marik has just taken over Malik's body, he and Bakura haven't fought his Yami yet.)

Asami drew and looked at her hand. AJ had been mouthing her 'Paladin' since Hiei had been summoned. She hadn't got it but the card she had drawn on a previous turn would help. "I play Fusion Magnet! This card allows me to search any player deck for a fusion monster and add it to my hand," Asami said proudly. The demon walked to AJ and removed her deck from its slot. " Paladin," she said, walking calmly back to her space.

OO "Oh yes, it was in my deck…..I wouldn't have been able to summon it……." AJ said to herself.

_'Oh...oh yes...it wouldn't have been in your deck would it?_' Malik realised.

_'I'm surrounded by geniuses,'_ Bakura grumbled.

_'No, if I was a genius I would have killed myself to get away from your annoying voice which is rotting my brain_,' AJ retaliated. Malik snickered, and so did Kurama; making his presence known for once. __

_'AJ, you have to think of someway to get yourself and Jaganashi back here after the fusion….'_

_'I will.'_

"I play the magic card Polymerization!" Asami shouted, the magic card of fusion taking the only magic place left on the disk. "I FUSE BUSTER BLADER AND THE DARK MAGICIAN, TO SUMMON…..ummmmmmmmmm….."

"Dark Paladin!" AJ hissed.

"TO SUMMON DARK PALADIN!" (ATT: 2900 DEF: 2400)

Kurama looked down at his body that was slowly disappearing before his eyes. Hiei tried to look as calm as possible while his legs disappeared. A few seconds later a duel disk fell to the ground in the place of AJ.

"Ummmm, where is she?" Yusuke asked, wondering why AJ was yet to appear on the field.

Asami  looked over her duel disk. OO "THE PALADIN IS GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It is gone because it has taken its rightful position," a dark voice informed Asami.

"Yeah right id-" Asami stopped in mid-sentence when she saw who had suddenly appeared in AJ's place. Bakura stood comfortably, fixing the disk on his arm. His body was semi-transparent giving him a more disturbing feel.

"KURAMA IS SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!" AJ snapped from the field, waving her bladed staff madly. (if you have seen the Dark Paladin, then you know the staff has this curvy blade on it……haven't seen it? I'll send you a picture.) Bakura took a step back. OO.

"PUT THAT THING AWAY!!!!!" Bakura shouted.

"HOW!!!!!!! IT'S MY ONLY MEANS OF PROTECTING MYSELF!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Bakuraaaaaaaaaaa,' Asami said, her mouth slightly open. drool drips to floor OO,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"WHERE ARE KURAMA AND HIEI?!" Yusuke shouted.

"WHERE?!" Koenma continued.

"HE'S COMING JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Malik screamed, appearing next to Bakura, his body also semi-see through.

"DON'T TELL US TO SHUT UP!" Botan shouted, waving her fist.

"AHHHHHHH! LA ALAL ALLAL! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEAKLING!"

'I'M STORONGER THAN YOU ANY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke shouted angrily. "MY DRAGON WILL KICK YOUR B-"

"BUT!!!!!!!!!!!" Keiko ended.

"I OWN RA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Malik hissed.

"No technically, I now own Ra," AJ said.

"Oh yes………BUT I AM STILL MORE POWERFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mooooo," the Reaper went loudly.

All: OO

"What was that?" Yukina questioned, joining everyone in their sweatdropping. OO;;;;;;;

OO;;;;;;;;;; "ON WITH THE DUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As if responding to his words, Kurama and Hiei fell from the sky, landing gracefully in their feet….or in Kurama's case, also Bakura and Malik. Instead of his feet going through them, he remained on their backs. Hiei put his disk on and his previous cards appeared in his hand.

" OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura shouted, Malik flailing stupidly.

OO;;;;; "Sorry," Kurama said stepping  from their backs.

"GET BACK IN THE RING!!!!!!!!!!!!" AJ barked. --

"No," Bakura said defiantly.

"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The wind blew as AJ finished, silence consuming the field. Bakura sighed and his body was gone, the ring glowing for a few seconds. Malik sighed and also disappeared, the Rod glowing from Kurama's pocket.  "Since I played Merry-Go-Round, it's Kurama's turn."

Kurama drew a card and placed it in his hand.  He gazed at it for a few seconds before giggling came from the field. Yukina was holding AJ's bladed staff, swinging it happily as AJ attempted to make some type of magic come from Yukina's rod. 

'_You are smart, use your brain to get the Paladin back to the duellist position_,' Malik said, not sounding as angry as usual.

_'I will_,' Kurama replied. He could hear mumbling in the back of his mind….the mumbling of either AJ or Bakura.

'_FOX!'_ a voice interrupted.

--;; '_Yes Hiei?'_

_'Hurry up!'_

" I play Dien Keto the Cure master," Kurama said. Their life points rose by 1000, then Kurama played a magic card that gave them another 1000 point boost. "Then I play Sword of Dark Destruction! This raises the attack of my Paladin by 500 points but decreases defence by 300. Then I play Book of Secret Arts to increase the attack and defence by 300. (Dark Paladin ATT: 3700 DEF: 2400) He played two cards face down and ended his turn.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Yusuke shouted. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE STRONGEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-,= AJ smirked and cackled. "Then my Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attack points because there is one Dark Magician in the graveyard! (Dark Magician Girl ATT: 3000 DEF: 1700). "I end my turn."

The Reaper appeared to twitch with satisfaction when he drew his card, the ones opposite him picturing a grin on his shadowed face. "I play, Ring of Salt," The Reaper said slowly.

"Ring of Salt?" Koenma repeated. "I've never heard of it…." 0.0  Botan shrugged, she didn't know enough about Duel Monsters to save her life.

"Ring of Sal-"

"Prevents all duellists from using any Trap cards for one turn," Yukina said softly.  AJ didn't flinch as Keiko and Kuwabara did, for she already knew the effect of the card.

_'That means there's no way to protect them…."_ Hiei growled. Kurama looked at him and watched as the fire demon clenched his fist and swallowed hard.

"Hmmm," The Reaper thought aloud. "Get rid of the weakest…..or the strongest. Either way, because of your inability to summon any monster that can beat me, I-don't-really-care," he informed them, saying the last words very slowly.

=O= "YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU KNOW WE CAN BEAT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Keiko shouted, waving her fist in obvious anger. Kuwabara put his hand over her mouth and smiled .;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"You're interesting…so not you….. How about you?" the reaper questioned pointing to Yukina. Yukina stood up straight and took a deep breath.

"SEND ME TO THE GRAVEYARD!!!!!!!!!!! BUT I'LL COME BACK AND WE'LL BEAT YOU!" Yukina shouted angrily. "KURAMA AND ASAMI AND HIEI AND YUSUKE AND AJ WILL SUMMON THE GODS AND YOU WILL LOSE!" Hiei smiled inwardly, he had never seen this side of Yukina; the angry side, then threatening side….the more amusing side.

"You have fighting spirit you can stay….How about you…AJ?"  AJ didn't answer she just held her staff to her side and grumbled, looking at the Ring every few seconds. AJ rolled her eyes and the ring glowed warmly.

"Send me to the graveyard," A dark voice dared the Reaper. 'The true Reaper of the cards is unable to hold me, and when in the resting place of souls, I shall release a creature that will cause you suffering…."

" Cause me suffering?"

"Yes. It is simple since with the Millennium Eye I can read your mind and time I wish…"

"WISH MY FOOT! I'M NOT HAVING ONE OF MY UGLY OLD EYES REMOVED FOR AN EVEN UGLIER OLDER EYE!" AJ shouted at the Ring, punching it with her free hand. "YOU PATHETIC THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All: OO blink

The Reaper let out a small laugh and looked to Kuwabara. "How about you?" he asked.

OO "ME?" Kuwabara said, sweating excessively. "UMMM……I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he wailed, dropping to his knees in a weeping ball.

"Well, I can see only one clear option."

"ATTACK THE PALADIN!!!!!!!!!!" AJ shouted, jumping up and down. The voice was once again not her own, but the voice of the one within the ring. Her face was angry and her eyes were slits, indicating that only partial possession was taking place. Yukina attempted to hold AJ down.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Knight, attack the Blue Eyes White Dragon…"

Yusuke's pupils contracted, a breath that had been held within his throat quickly escaping. Koenma shook his head, knowing there was no chance of the detective being saved. The Blue Eyes sensed Yusuke's fear and closed its wings over him, preparing to take the blast.

"NO YUSUKE!" Keiko shouted, pounding the ground with her fist.

The Screechy Lady let out a sniff. "Poor detective, I was starting to like you people….." she whispered sadly.  AJ looked at her and scowled. "What's wrong FC?"

-.= "Who are you?" AJ asked quickly.  

"I'm a friend of a friend…..from your place."

"I have no 'friends of a friend' in Makai."

. "You do, you just don't know it…." She said softly, winking at AJ before flapping off to land behind Hiei, who shot her an equally venomous death-glare.

Asami's eyes clouded slightly as the dark ball flew towards Yusuke, the crackling of its energy overpowering the desperate screams of Keiko and Botan. It went in slow motion, the ball striking the back of the legendary Dragon, its platinum head rearing upwards as it let out a scream of sorts. AJ's arms were folded tightly across her chest, longs shadows appearing behind her and the others as a result of the glowing sphere. Yusuke was silent as his dragon took the blow and began to break up in the wind, its cry sounding through the sky. Yusukes leg was still burnt, even due to the efforts of his creature.

"No….." Botan said softly as he began to break away with the breeze, his legs nearly gone. Yukina looked at the ground and held her rod between both hands. It wasn't long before there was nothing left of Yusuke. 

"Don't worry, Yukina, Yusuke will be back before there is a chance of anything happening,' Kurama assured her.

The Reaper let out a cough of impatience and removed an hour glass from somewhere in his robes. "Now," he said calmly, acting as if destroying a human was everyday work. "When this time runs out it means that Yusuke will no longer be able to return and will be banished to the Shadow realm. Okie-Dokie ?"

_'You shall return and find a way to summon Ra and Obelisk in maximum three turns_,' Bakura said quickly. '_It'll be difficult since Jaganashi can't help you with combos.'_

_'I have already found a way,' _AJ responded.

_'Good_,' Malik said.  _'I WOULD BE NICE IF SOMEONE COULD DO ANYTHING GOOD AROUND HERE!!!! BESIDES THE FOX DEMON, AJ AND MYSELFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO DOES THAT LEAVE…BAKURA?'_

_'Stop rambling, Malik,' _Bakura moaned. '_Oh yes, your little frostbitten friend is…I little uncomfortable...I think….'_

 AJ looked pass Hiei at Asami. She remained on her knees, her necklace glowing eerily and she held her chest. The line between her and Yusuke hadn't simply given her a shock, it had actually embedded itself a small way into her stomach. Blood didn't gush from the wound and no burns were found but the pain was there none-the-less. Kurama looked at the ice demon and Malik mumbled him a few words.

"Can we continue?" their opponent asked, his hand on his hip. The Reaper destroyed Hiei's face down cards with his Machine King then destroyed Asami's defence monster with his Spirit Ryu.

Kurama drew and wondered if Hiei would be helpful.

'_Who do I ask? You or the Glove-collector_?' Hiei questioned.

_'You_ _can ask me. Do you have a mirror?_' Kurama asked.

_'Yes.'_

_'Good.'_

_'Hn.'_

Asami looked over to Kurama, who quickly mouthed her 'two' she thought for a moment and nodded.

"I play De-Fusion of Light. This card allows me to defuse any light-fusion monster, to its original two creatures. Then I play Consumption of Darkness, which causes the effects of all magic or Trap cards to only work on Dark monsters. So I choose the Dark Paladin."

"I play the card Arrows of Decision, at the cost of 500 Lifepoints this card allows me to multiply the effect of a magic card by whatever number my arrows land on. I choose Kurama's magic card De-Fusion of Light!" Asami shouted, her trap card appearing on field. "I pick the Paladin to be my archer."

A target appeared above the head of The Ultimate Dragon Knight. The target was large. The lowest number was the one on the outside, the highest the small seven on the inside.  AJ's staff twisted into an attractive bow, nearly as tall as she was. Yukina blinked rapidly as her rod quivered and turned into two arrows, each the same colour as her rod.

"Shoot well, Paladin," Yukina said, handing AJ an arrow.

"I shall, Dark Magician Girl," AJ replied. The arrow was already flying through the air before Keiko had noticed what was going on. The arrow hit the one, destroying a chunk of the target on impact The second arrow hit the other side of the target, destroying a piece of the 'one' ring before the target disappeared, and AJ and Yukina got their weapons back.

" Can you use a real bow and arrow?"

AJ nodded and sweatdropped. "Yeah. But I can't do anything else." ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Yukina gave her smile which showed she doubted AJ's account of herself.

"I activate the trap card, Reverse Mirror," Hiei said. "This card allows me to do the opposite of any magic or trap card and I choose the Arrows of Decision."

The Reaper remained silent, probably confused by the outcome of all the Magic and trap cards used in succession. Keiko's lip was still trembling but she told him anyway.

"First Kurama used his card to de-fuse one monster and make all effects work on Dark monsters, he chose AJ, The Dark Paladin. Then Asami played a card which doubled the effect of any card, like Kurama's card of De-Fusion, and multiplied its effect by two, therefore meaning that the Paladin would be spilt into four monsters. But then, Hiei played Reverse Mirror which reverses the effect of Asami's magic card. So, the original number would be DIVIDED by two, resulting in one," Keiko said calmly, slow enough for everyone to pick up her words.

Koenma, Kuwabara and Botan: Nani??????????????

The Reaper nodded slowly.

"I pick the Dark Magician as the half of fusion material that the Paladin shall return to," Kurama said.

'_Nice job demon_,' Malik said.

'_Thank you.'_

_'Yay, now we can all be happy, summon a God, watch a boring show and eat chicken_,' Bakura said, his fake 'happy voice' on.

Kurama's body began to dissolve at the same rate as AJ's, the demon giving Yukina her staff. AJ had reformed in the duellist position and Kurama had reformed as the Dark Magician Yukina's attack points dropping by 300 on his departure from the graveyard.

"Still my turn," AJ said quietly.  '_Thanks Kurama.'_

_'It's ok,' _ he replied.

_'I've found a way to summon Ra, but it won't be until our next turn, it isn't that hard. Hiei can summon Obelisk, but the reaper isn't going to miss any chance to summon Slifer.' _

_'Even so, Obelisk is 100 attack points weaker than his Dragon Knight.'_

_'Should we risk it?'_

_'His dragon's attack doesn't matter, the Gods can be protected,' _ Malik interjected.

_'Fine…..I don't have any monsters that I can summon….' _AJ said. " I play one card face down and end my turn."

'_Now what?_' Hiei questioned.

_'You summon Obelisk. We only have only one monster, so we'll have to wait till our next turn …." _Kurama informed them.

_'You have seven monsters_,' Bakura corrected him.

'_But, only one is able to be sacrificed_,' Kurama pressed on.

_'None of them are infected, they can also be sacrificed.'_

_'We can't.' _

_'The Injection Fairy would be good and AJ's other monster….it's a Spirit Ryu also_,' Bakura mumbled not listening to Kurama.

'_We can't!'_

'_We have no choice_,' Hiei said quickly. '_The detective's time is running out, and we'll be stuck here if we don't cause some damage.'_

Kurama was silent.  '_Who will go?_' AJ questioned. _'Kuwabara is slightly valuable because of his ability to stop traps….but Botan's ability can help us. Keiko doesn't look to good right now, but Koenma and Yukina are our best bets.'_

"SACRIFICE ME!" Kuwabara shouted, jumping up and down in his strange clothing.

"WHAT? YOU WANT TO BE SACRIFICED?!" Asami shouted.

"ANYTHING TO HELP MY DEAR YUKINA!!!" -

All: X facevault

"Ummm….what?"

"Besides, while I'm in the graveyard I can kick Urameshi's butt!!!!!!!"

All: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_'Just do it, we don't have time to make other arrangements_,' Malik reminded them forcefully.

'_What do I have to say_?' Hiei questioned.

_AJ and Kurama_: O=

_'Say, I know sacrifice Jinzo and Spirit Ryu to summon…THE MIGHTY OBELISK THE TORMENTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And say it with life so he's intimidated,' AJ instructed. _

"I SACRIFICE SPIRIT RYU AND JINZO THE UGLY TO SUMMON, OBELISK, THE TORMENTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei shouted, slapping the god card into his disk. Kuwabara gave Hiei a cold look for calling him 'Jinzo the ugly' as his body disappeared. Spirit Ryu and the ningen were gone in seconds.

A beam of light intertwined with darkness shot through the layer of dark clouds, engulfing the field with in its glow as it touched the ground. Yukina stepped back in surprise as the beam wavered, a dark ball within it growing bigger. The creature appeared, its huge wings (I think they're wings....Obelisk unfolds them like wings X.X;;;;;;;;) unfolding to reveal his monstrous body . Keiko covered her mouth to stop a gasp fro escaping and –along with Koenma- moved to a position in front of Asami, giving the god the five spaces before Hiei. Obelisk let out a breath that made Botan and Koenma shudder. (ATT: 4000 DEF: 4000) Obelisk was at least twice as large as The Ultimate Dragon Knight. The Reaper clapped twice as he looked the God monster up and down.

'_Obelisk has a special ability; it can immediately destroy all monsters on your opponents side of the field and inflict 4000 points of direct damage.'_

_'Then why aren't his monsters destroyed?_'

_'The Reaper_,' Kurama said slowly

"Nice job on summoning a God boys and girls," The Reaper said mockingly. "I have to commend you. The three of you communicating telepathically to work together to beat me…..So wonderful! But alas, I have one of the few Trap cards that work on the Gods."

Kurama, Hiei and AJ looked to his trap card in confusion, the ones who actually knew how to play raising eyebrows in confusion. '_I've never seen that card,'_ Malik said.

"This is the Magic Card known as Tablet of the Pharaoh. This card prevents your God card from attacking until another god is summoned. Sorry."

"Shit," Hiei complained under his breath.

"And to make it even more fun, my dragon is 1000 points above a god!"

"I play one card face down and end my turn…"

"Good!" The reaper said happily.

Asami drew a card and received a hopeful look from Botan and Keiko.  'I could play monster reborn…and revive the detective, but then his friend would be stuck in the graveyard alone…hmmm…." Asami thought to herself. She looked at the card she had just drawn and her eyes lit up. "I play the Magic Card Spirit Double!!!! At the cost of 500 LIFE POINTS I CAN CREATE AN EXACT DOUBLE OF ANY MONSTER UNTIL THAT MONSTER IS REMOVED FROM PLAY!" Asami shouted, a grin spreading across her face. "I CHOOSE OBELISK THE TORMENTER!"

Hiei's monster began to go out of focus, the body of the creature slowly splitting into two lumps before each lump reformed into the shape of the god.  Asami jumped up and down.

"Two gods that you can't use….what's the use in that?"

"I GOT A GOD!!!!!!!!!!! A GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Keiko, Botan and Koenma sweatdropped, they had moved to Asami's place to get away from the God of Darkness and Light. They looked at each other and made a mad dash to in front of AJ.

Keiko, Botan and Koenma: OO

_'Why do I get a strange feeling_?' Bakura questioned.

'_Because you wet yourself_,' Malik suggested.

AJ snickered. '_I thought that magic cards like that didn't work on Gods_,' AJ said.

'_Neither did I. But perhaps there is a reason_.'

Asami ended her turn still jumping up and down. The reaper drew a card. Asami felt a pain in her neck, a sensation that made her head spin…and her eyes view only darkness….

-

_It was Botan, Botan on the back of the dragon that sped through the rain, burning unseen things on the ground. A dark figure eclipsed the shining light of the full moon, its leathery wings  flapping loudly. Botan screamed as her dragon sped towards the ground and flames erupted from its mouth, aimed at the other dragon in the sky. In response the plum shaded dragon opened its jaws, a small orb of energy appearing. _

_The oar rider covered her already scratched head, hoping for victory. An orb of purple energy flew towards them, and a scream was let loose from Botan's mouth. Her dragon flew upwards missing the ball of destruction and launching his own; a fiery black, blue and red mass that hit their unsuspecting pursuer with full force.  The energy released by the reptile of purple had created a crater a bit less than a football field in diameter. _

_'Anubis!' a voice called….the same voice that had laughed at Botan's misfortune. Anubis rose upwards and another ball formed in his mouth, this sphere larger than the three headed dragon she had seen during their dimension problems. But in the jaws of her dragon a sphere also formed….a sphere that suddenly swirled with a silver that accompanied the other colours. Both tools of destruction were released and met in the sky, a wave of energy sending one dragon and the precious cargo crashing to the burning ground below…….  _

_Two demons were strapped to tables. Both were missing shirts but one had the upper part of her body covered in bandages. Their boots were identical, and the only thing different about their pants were the colours; black and midnight blue.  Another demon entered the room, his belt holding many knifes of different lengths and styles. Eyes of green and red followed his every step and he stood between them, tightening their straps for amusement. Words of question exited his lips, hungry for a quick reply that wouldn't be given. _

_He put his smooth hand to the pale face of one of the demons, brushing her blood encrusted hair out of her bored looking face. He put his handsome face centimetres from her, his long hair brushing against her and asked the question again very slowly. She smirked at him and began to laugh; a laugh that mocked him and his means of interrogation. He drew a knife and pressed it to her chest just above her bandages. She continued to laugh, as if it was the only thing she could do. He left her and moved to the male beside her, asking him the question with narrowed eyes. Hiei remained silent, giving a snort and turning away. The one who wielded the knife was not so reluctant to use it this time, he pushed the tip of the knife into Hiei's arm, centimetres above his tattoo. AJ went silent. Hiei didn't flinch but merely pretended he felt nothing, blood already pooling on the table. _

_Another demon entered the room, dressed in a lavender kimono and black slippers. The pretty one spoke to the interrogator who gave a shrug. They both left and another stepped in, his entire body covered  in fresh blood. He walked over to AJ and drew a knife from his belt, he asked her the question and she remained silent, her piercing green eyes hurting him the way he could never hurt her. Licking the blood off his knife and thrust it into her leg, quickly pulling it out so the blood could flow…..flow all over the table that would soon be burnt to cinders…._

-

Asami's eyes opened with a start, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. She blinked rapidly, wondering what had just happened to her. She struggled to understand what was now going on. Her eyes travelled upwards to her Obelisk copy and the new creature that dominated the sky.  The red and black body of Slifer the Sky Dragon loomed above them all, warm breath exiting its nostrils. Revival Jam was also on the field and Asami already knew the combo that had been played. Slifer's attack and defence were now up to 9000, and the reapers 5000 point Dragon remained in play.

AJ now had the cord between Kurama and herself through her abdomen, although Kurama had been summoned to the field. Hiei's sleeve was burnt off and his arm was bleeding. Their life points were currently 9200 while the Reaper had only 6000.

" I think I'll play the magic card suffering of the powerful. This Card allows me to inflict 100 points of direct damage to you, for every equipped monster you have," The Reaper said happily. The line from Yukina to AJ forcefully embedded itself into her already damage stomach, and the line from Keiko to Hiei, went straight through the small fire demon since Keiko was heavily equipped.  AJ once again didn't move or respond, she ignored the blood dripping from her abdomen to the growing puddle on the floor. Asami looked down and noticed a few drops at her feet that were non-existent compared to the leakage of AJ. Chains appeared on Yukina's and Keiko's arms, spikes shooting into their wrists.

Keiko let out a scream and a small tear fell from Yukina's eye, shining as it solidified on contact with the floor.

"Bastard," Hiei spat, the chains disappearing from the wrists of their friends.

"I end my turn." The Reaper said brightly.

'_You are not in any condition to summon a God_,' Bakura informed his vessel as if she could neither see nor feel the things through her body.

_'You_ _will not take over,'_ AJ hissed.

'_Then let Malik do it!'_

'_I can do it by myself_,' AJ grumbled. Lightning erupted again from the sky, bolts now exiting from the clouds every few seconds.

'_The one in my sister's body is very weak….I think the necklace is doing something_ _to her_…" Malik uttered, ignoring the topic at hand.

Bakura began to complain at Malik for not helping them with the topic at hand. '_Do what you have to AJ_,' Kurama said softly.  AJ nodded.

"I first play the Magic Card, Dragon Capture Jar, which prevents all Dragon-Type monsters from attacking while this card is face-up on the field. Then I play Hacking boomerang that allows me to play again after Asami…." AJ said calmly.  "Oh yes, it reduces your lifepoints by 200." (Team Uramsehi LP: 9000  Reaper: 6400)  _'If I can summon Ra……will we leave here?'_

_'I…I don't know_,' Bakura said, for the first time since he had spoken to her he didn't sound angry, or sarcastic…he sounded slightly confused.

'_I know you'll miss me!'_

_'Then you don't know anything,' _Bakura said, his voice actually leaving traces or worry over his vessel.

'_Try and give us a lifepoint boost_,' Kurama suggested to Hiei.  

_'How do I do that again_?' Hiei questioned. AJ and Kurama sighed as two extra large drops of sweat appeared behind their heads.

_'Play Dien Keto the Cure master, hopefully Asami has another one of those Arrows of Decision cards.' _

"I play Dien Keto the Cure Master," Hiei shouted. The reaper yawned, not seeing a monster capable of beating him on the field.

"I activate Arrows of Decision," Asami yelled. Kurama was picked as the archer, his staff turning into a bow as Yukina's rod became the arrows.

"Lucky seven," Koenma said, pointing to the centre of the target. Kurama pulled the arrow back, the weapon landing on a number five before exploding. The other arrow flew straight and landed on the other half of the five, but it didn't matter.

"Ten thousand extra life points," Botan said happily.

"Lifepoints mean nothing if there is nothing to protect them," Kurama said firmly.  (LP: 18500) The reaper clapped.

"I activate my face down card, Scale of Vitality. This magic card inflicts all changes made to your life points, to mine. So I also get ten thousand more life points," The Reaper said. (Reaper LP: 16400)

"You wish," AJ said cruelly under her breath, her lips forming a smirk of satisfaction. "I activate Healthy Medicine. This Magic card is very special.  As long as my opponent has more than ten thousand lifepoints, I am able to take half that amount and add it to my own…."  (Team Urameshi LP: 26700) "I bet right now you're hoping you destroyed the Paladin." AJ's last comment coaxed a smile out of everyone but the one she spoke to.

Asami drew a card. "I play one card face down and end my turn," she said smugly.

The reaper suddenly didn't seem as confident as before, his fist was clench and looked like it was shaking.

"Well, it looks like it's my turn again," AJ said slowly.

'_Your last turn_….' Bakura said slowly. '_I know you can summon Ra….'_

_'Make us proud stranger_,' Malik said.

_'I will,' _AJ replied.

'_We know you can_,' Kurama added.

_'You BETTER!'_ Hiei said.

AJ didn't hear the name of the card played, or how he could play it.  The four cards in AJ's hand hit the ground, her only magic card landing in a spot of blood.  Machine had disappeared and in its place stood a woman, with nothing monstrous about her.

'_JUST SUMMON RA AJ! DON'T LOOK AT HER_!' Bakura ordered, already knowing more about the woman than Kurama and Hiei did. The woman's blue eyes shone strangely in the darkness and the Screechy lady let out a gasp. Two pointy black ears stuck out of her wavy silver hair that fell to her waist, fluttering with the wind. By a quick-guess they presumed she was in her early twenties. She was about as tall as Botan if not a hair shorter, and wore a silver kimono stamped with black butterflies. A beautiful smile adorned her face although tears rolled down her cheeks, and her eyebrows arched in worry.  '_NOW AJ! DO IT NOW!' _

AJ picked up her cards with out taking her eyes of the woman. '_What a babe_,' Malik said. Malik let out a scream and Hiei and Kurama wondered if Bakura had hurt him.

'_Summon it, AJ, don't look at her she isn't real. Shit_,' Bakura complained as the woman disappeared, replaced by a boy; A boy with raven black hair. The twelve year old looked at them with pained blue-grey eyes, tears flowing silently down his flushed, cut cheeks. He seemed to fade and was replaced by another. The woman had aqua hair and a beautiful smile was on her face. Hiei gasped at how much she resembled Yukina and didn't wan to think of who she was. The ice maiden wiped her eyes in an attempt not to cry.

The last new person to appear was one everyone knew. Kurama stepped back  at the figure of his mother; not his mother smiling or calling him…his mother on the floor in her own blood, her hair covering her white face. _'DEMON WAKE UP!!STOP LOOKING AT HER STOP!!!!!!!!_' Malik ordered in vain. Kurama stopped when his mother had turned into the first woman they saw.

The Screechy Lady was extremely silent and was sobbing strangely. "You bastard," Hiei hissed. (Not as the Screechy lady, at the Reaper)

"I SACRIFICE ASAMI'S OBELISK THE TORMENTER, THE DARK MAGICIAN AND THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, IN ORDER TO SUMMON THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!!!!!!!!" AJ shouted. The lightning from the sky grew fiercer as darkness overpowered all light. Slifer and Obelisk let out unearthly cries as a golden orb formed high above the field. The entire sky grew dark and Asami's Obelisk shattered.

Yukina smiled happily as her body disappeared completely, shortly followed by Kurama.

"You can't summon it p-properly," The reaper stuttered his voice wavering. 

AJ was deaf to his words. '_All Gods are on the field_….' Bakura said, his voice less than a whisper.

Three rings began to glow beneath the duellists, the purple light of the circle illuminating those who held cards. A beam of light shot from AJ's deck into the air, revealing itself to be 'Summoning Circle.'  Another circle appeared in front of Asami, Hiei and AJ, its light a golden yellow.

_'I think you need to offer a sacrifice_,' Bakura said.  Almost as if they could read his thought Botan and Keiko stepped into the circle.

_'I don't understand_.'

Koenma and his dragon entered the ring, a brilliant dome surrounding the three. Hiei's legs began to burn as a slightly familiar sword fell into his hands, his entire body once again taking the form of Buster Blader. His sword grew slightly bigger and coursed with energy.(ATT: 2800 DEF: 2300). The Millennium Rod had appeared in his belt and glowed brightly.

Six wings sprouted from Asami's back and her hair had turned a light purple colour.  The ice demon had taken the form of Wingweaver (ATT: 2750 DEF:2400) Asami raised an eye brow at her clothing but relaxed slightly as she ran her fingers over the Necklace.

The Dark Magician of Chaos (ATT: 2900 DEF: 2600) was the form AJ had taken, her dead straight gleaming black hair lifted by the wind. (AN: I want the Dark Magician of Chaos ;.; sees person with card HEY YOU!!!!!!!!! attacks them)

The reaper had also changed, changed into the Black Luster Soldier, his face still hidden from view.  (ATT: 3000 DEF: 2500). He let out a grim laugh. "It appears as though you are unable to summon The Winged………" The Reaper trailing off, his eyes darting between AJ and the stirring orb in the sky.

AJ's eyes were a glacial blue that reflected the golden brilliance of Ra.

'_Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry_,

_Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight._  
_Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.  
Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win.  
Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name...'_

Light sprung forth from the openings in the orb as grand wings unfurled, engulfing them all in an eye-stinging light. Hiei blinked rapidly as the light died down. The Winged Dragon was adjacent to Obelisk the two Gods remaining perfectly still until told to do otherwise. 

Bakura gave a short laugh and spoke, '_Now that Malik's Golden Chicken-'_

"WINGED DRAGON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Malik shouted through Hiei. Hiei looked down at the Rod in his belt and smacked it.

_'Now that the Winged Dragon had been summoned, you can remove the Puzzle and begin….' _

Hiei couldn't understand the instructions Malik and Bakura threw at AJ, and didn't try to understand either. AJ removed the Millennium Puzzle from around her neck and gave a nervous laugh as Asami looked at her. " What's wrong Jaganashi…." The reaper whispered.

"You," Hiei said coldly.

"You should be nicer to people, Forbidden Child, your life may be in their hands one day until we meet again…"

Hiei watched as Slifer swam through the air to rest in front of Asami, the magic card activated by Bakura taking effect.  Their lifepoints were down to 1 and Hiei gazed in awe at the power of The Winged Dragon of Ra. AJ's body was semi transparent as she laughed, a laugh that was not her own but Bakura's. When the laugh ended AJ smirked, not attacking the Ring.  The attack of the Winged Dragon of Ra had risen to the mind-boggling power of 35200. The one holding the duel-disk was Bakura with Malik by his side, looking up and AJ and Ra with pride.

AJ stood on the head of the Golden God in all her Dark-Spellcaster glory. Hiei's legs tingled and he found himself standing on the head of his monster, looking down the Reaper.  Asami sat on Slifer's back and raised her hands to the sky.

"You'll pay for making me miss my shows," AJ said darkly. Asami sweatdropped, expecting AJ to make him pay for trapping her in an unfamiliar realm or giving her a bleeding patch on her stomach…. "WINGED DRAGON OF RA, INSTANT ATTACK!"

Malik's eyes narrowed in confusion and Bakura put a hand on his shoulder, reminding him that AJ knew too much about their lives and the future to be anyone from their dimension. Asami's eye grew wide as she unconsciously lifted her hands to the sky, lightning crashing with full force in the centre of the field. Hiei followed suit a brought his hands up, pillars of black and white light bursting through the clouds. AJ looked at Bakura who gave her a smile, and did the same, a hole opening in the heavens.  The Dragon rose and a ball of energy burst from its jaws engulfing the field in light……..

Hiei was the first to wake from his unconscious state…or so he thought.  The fire demon looked down at his clothes to see that they had not changed, although they had returned to the seemingly endless plain of ice.  He found his katana lying next to him on whatever he was on, and was happy to see that his hair had returned to its regular state of pointy-ness but was still brown. --  He stood up and looked around from his high position, looking upon Slifer and Ra. He looked down and it struck him that he was on Obelisk.

"Ask Obelisk to put you down,"  AJ shouted from the ground. Her clothes were still the same, down to the burnt shirt and the coat. Her hair had gone back to midnight blue but still retained the look of Bakura's.  Hiei asked the god to put him down, and his request was answered. AJ didn't look very bothered, the cord through her stomach had disappeared, but her stomach was still burnt and a bit of blood continued to flow.

AJ walked to Ra and touched part of its leg, whispering something to it before it let out a cry and soared off to the heavens. Hiei thanked the god of light and darkness and let it go leave.

"How long have you been awake?" Hiei questioned.

"I was never unconscious, I was the one attacking remember. We should move Asami, she doesn't look like she's getting up."

"WAIT!" a voice shouted. Hiei immediately unsheathed his katana and looked around. Bakura appeared from seemingly no where, Malik on his heels. "You have my Ring."

-- "I don't see your name on it."

== "I don't see your name on your life."

-- "Then take it," AJ dared him unsheathing her sword. Malik smiled gazing at the blades with delight. Bakura gave Malik a glare. AJ removed the Ring from her neck and placed it around Bakura's.

"I would share an emotional moment with you but one, you don't like hugs, two, neither do I and three, that kind of act is pathetic."

AJ nodded. "Good bye Jaganashi, good bye AJ," Malik said his body disappearing into the ground. Bakura's body followed shortly, the mischievous gleam in his eye brighter than ever.

Slifer flew off in the distance, as another landed next to Asami. Doing what they came to do, the two fire demons walked to where Asami lay, the Screechy lady standing beside her.

"Good job kiddies!!!!!" The Screechy lady exclaimed, the Different Dimension Orb in her hands. "I was really starting to like that detective……."

Hiei and AJ: =.=;;;;;;;;;;;;;

As if hearing her words Yusuke fell from nowhere, hitting the ice face first. His clothes hadn't changed, but his hair had gone back to its gelled back state, although it was still three colours. Kurama fell next, landing gracefully on his feet, his white-blonde hair pushed behind his ears…that were still pierced. The others landed soon after, with the same clothes and the same hair colour.

"Hey, we kicked but, so that means we get to go," Yusuke said. The Screechy lady nodded as Asami got up.

"ohhh, look at that stomach FC," she continued, looking at the wound AJ had received.

== "Just give who ever needs the orb, the orb so we can leave," AJ said irritably.

"SURE FC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The lady carefully placed the orb into Asami's hands. "MY work is done," she took and bow and disappeared into the floor.

"What do we do now?" Asami questioned.  AJ raised her hand; Yusuke looked at her with narrowed eyes and also raised his hand.

Botan sweatdropped. "Yes AJ," Botan said picking the demon.

AJ: , smirks at Yusuke  
Yusuke; UU

"Yukina touches it, then the opposite demon touches it," AJ said.

Yukina placed her hand on the orb which turned a flashing silver.

"Touch it then, Hiei," Kurama prompted.  Hiei folded his arms.

-- "Why do I have to touch it?" Hiei questioned. "I'm not the only one who can touch it."

=o "I answered so you touch it?" AJ said folding her arms. Hiei folded his arms and looked in the opposite direction.

. "No, you touch it!"

"YOU TOUCH IT!"

OO " YOU TOUCH IT KOBUTA!!!!!!"  (piglet)

Oo "NO YOU HITSUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (sheep)

OO "UGLY!!!!!!!"

OO " UGLY?! Well maybe I am ugly I don't know…….BUT I'M NOT AS HIDEOUS AS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

. "YOU TOUCH IT!!!!!!!!"

. "NO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

Others: o.o ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"FINE! I'LL TOUCH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they shouted in unison placing both their hands on the orb. They glared at each other from across the orb, sparks shooting back and forth. The item in their hand turned a orange-red, swirling quickly.

I crack appeared in the ice, not much bigger that a pin. Then another, this one as wide as Kuwabara was tall. More cracks appeared in the distance.

"Then what do we do?" Koenma asked.  AJ shrugged.

"Fire and Ice make water, I guess…..melting might occur," Kurama suggested.

On Kurama's last word the floor disappeared, and the ten fell downwards,  waiting for the feel of concrete beneath their aching bodies.

Koenma hit the water first and struggled to swim to the surface of endless expanse of H2o.

"I CAN'T SWIMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara screamed, flailing uselessly in the water. Hiei wasn't about to admit it but he wasn't a very good swimmer either.

"MY HAIR!!!!!!!" Yusuke shouted as the gel was washed from his hair by the waves that washed over his head.

"YOU AND YOUR HAIR!!!!!!!!"" Botan shouted.

"Have you ever noticed how dysfunctional this group is?" Kurama said, treading water. AJ nodded a she lay floating on her back. Hiei clung to one of the many pieces of ice floating around. 

"It's because of ningens," Hiei said. "They're all stupid." ==

"It's because you people need therapy," Koenma said floating by. -

"Therapy?" =.-Hiei questioned as if Koenma spoke another language.

"Yes, like counselling so we can learn why we don't work well together or are always fighting," Kurama said.

"I'M DROWNING DOESN'T ANYONE CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara screamed. Everyone twitched at the pitch of his voice. He let out a high scream and the ten were momentarily blinded.

Yusuke opened his eyes to a tree that swayed gently in the wind, a leaf dropping from its branches next to his head. He took deep breath and noticed his clothes hadn't changed. His clothes were soaking wet and he was uncomfortable….especially since Koenma and Kuwabara were on top of him. 

"Pull harder Kurama," AJ pleaded. Kurama was holding on to AJ's arm and  trying to pull her out from under Asami, Keiko, Yukina and Botan, while Hiei wrung his clothes, cursing that his boots had not been returned. Asami suddenly got up and looked around, AJ and Kurama crashing to a tree behind them.

AJ: Kuso……….

Kurama: Nani

Once everyone had themselves untangled , Botan took the orb from Asami and put it into a box no one them had seen her holding.

"Do I get the chocolate?" AJ questioned. Botan sweatdropped. ;;;;;;;

"I guess so," Botan replied. AJ took it happily and pushed her wet hair out of her face. She looked at a pouting Yusuke and gave him piece…then gave everyone else a piece saving a tiny piece for herself.  She ate it shrugged.

"Thanks shorty," Kuwabara said. - AJ nodded.

;.; "My leg stings," Yusuke whined, pointing to the small burn.

"Yusuke," Keiko said angrily. "Look at the size of AJ's injury and you sit there whining like a baby." IoI

"AJ!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice called from no where. 

"Can I leave now?" AJ asked.  Koenma and Botan nodded. AJ took a few steps and fell forward onto her face. She stood up quickly and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. .;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; "hahhahah!"

"She isn't very co-ordinated off the battle field," Touya said, Midnight perched on his head.

.- "You shouldn't walk around with him like that," AJ said to her brother. Moonlight rubbed against AJ's legs and Cinder landed on her shoulder, scanning the new faces with gleaming eyes.

"Is he yours?" Yukina asked. AJ nodded. " May I touch him? I'm very fond of birds."  Cinder flew onto Yukina's arm before AJ could answer. "He's very pretty, what's his name?"

"Cinder. He's grumpy and anti-social…but he warms up over time."

Moonlight and Midnight weaved between everyone's legs stopping at Hiei who gave them an annoyed look. Botan picked Midnight up and began stroking him.

== "Oh you're so kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said. Moonlight jumped on Kurama's head and sat there.

"Can I hold your bird?" Kuwabara asked, watching as Yukina gave the Cinder mounds of affection.  AJ shrugged. "Here birdie!"

Cinder's head slowly turned to Kuwabara's direction, gold eyes locking with brown.

"You see, not even a bird wants to touch you!" Yusuke shouted.

. "LEAVE ME ALONE URAMESHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

UU "Please don't start this AGAIN," Kurama pleaded.

-- "You should leave them alone, the idiots will work their way to self-destruction," Hiei mumbled.

OO "I'm not an idiot!" Yusuke shouted.

. "Neither am I!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara complained.

== "Are you sure about that?" AJ asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" o-o

"Kuwabara just walk away…." Kurama suggested.

"Yes, we know you'll lose," Hiei said quickly.

"Are you saying I can't win a fight Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, jabbing Kurama in the chest.

UU;;;;;; 'No that's not what I'm saying," Kurama said, rubbing his temple.

"Kuwabara, have you realised that your harassing the person attempting to help you?" AJ asked.

;.; "WHY IS EVERYONE SO MEAN TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Kuwabara wailed, running down the road.

;;"Should we get him?" Yusuke asked.

-- "No, hopefully in his confusion he'll get hit by a car…and not have your luck," Hiei said so Yukina wouldn't hear.

-.- "Hit by a Garbage Truck…." AJ said. "There's less chance of damage if he's hit by a car."

.= "We should go and find him," Kurama said firmly.

- "Then throw fruit at him!" Yusuke said happily skipping down the road after his orange haired friend. Kurama sighed and followed in a calmer fashion.

AJ didn't budge and Hiei just raised an eye brow. "Wouldn't it be better to throw rocks?" Hiei questioned. Kurama sighed and walked back, dragging AJ and Hiei behind him, their arms crossed in dissatisfaction. Moonlight looked down on them from Kurama's head, her head cocking to the side in confusion.

AJ sweatdropped when she noticed her brother, Yukina, Botan, Keiko, Asami and Koenma staring at them wide wide-eyes and large drops of sweat on their foreheads.-;;;;;;;;;  "Nice to meet you Miss Keiko and Miss Yukina, sorry about the circumstances of our meeting!" AJ shouted, waving quickly.  Keiko and Yukina waved back . Cinder watched AJ with bright eyes from Yukina's arm, ruffling his wings.

o "HE RAN INTO A LAMPPOST!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke said excitedly running back.

o "Really?" AJ and Hiei asked. Yusuke nodded and led them to the scene of the accident.

Kurama smiled, and ran after them also wanting to see the sate Kuwabara was in. . "Good-bye everyone!" he said quickly, disappearing after them. 

Asami, Koenma, Keiko and Botan: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Touya and Yukina: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Koenma shuddered as he heard laughing from a few streets over. "Botan." He said quietly, wiping his wet hair off his forehead.

"Yes Koenma Sir," she answered equally quiet.

"Get me a psychiatrist."

Kurama: shirt burnt off Well, that's it!

AJ: pants ripped in various places  Hope you like, we had to suffer for you…--

Hiei: cackling atop burning car MY ICE-CREAM AND MY DRAGON…AND MYSELF SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MWAHHAHAHAHHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shizuru: -- end of hair burnt off OF SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! smacks Hiei with Botan's oar

Hiei: X

All: OO YOU'RE OUR HERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lift Shizuru up 

Shizuru: -

Yami AJ: Well that's it. Another pointless chapter. Parts of this chapter were a bit…dark…but I hope that didn't make you hate it more or like it less.  This chapter was deleted and I had to Re-write it all, that's why this update took so long. I have exams starting soon but I won't forget you guys. You make me feel so SPECIAL! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'll thank all of you in the next chapter but for now…Peace out ….No I'm not a hippie ==

HELP ME!!!!!! BARNEY IS ATTACKING THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN SAVE YOUR BELOVED YUYU HAKUSHO BISHOUNEN AND BISHOUJOS IS TO PRESS THE PURLE BTTON AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! .

Barney: OO I love you, you love me………………..  
  
Hiei: torches Barney =,=   
  
Kurama: cuts Barney up If you're nice you'll review anyway!


	7. Inkblots and Archnids

On a sunny beach in the Caribbean, the YYH gang is bothering locals and soaking up the sun in their swim wear .

**Yami AJ**: - Hi everyone! It's me, the master of idiocy! Well, we're here on this beach in St.Lucia which is a sunny vacation hotspot in the Caribbean. -- And unfortunately, I have to wear a bathing suit but at least I have my swim trunks! **:points to swim suit and swim trunks:**

**Ash**: -- Freak, she's wearing swim trunks although she is female…..we hope - **:she is also wearing swim trunks but says nothing:**

**Yami AJ**: ANYWAY **:pushes Ash face first into sand:** Because Shizuru saved us from a hyper, slightly senile Hiei, she got to host this intro. .-

**Botan:** AND SHE PICKED THE CARIBBEAN WOOOOOOOO! **:splashes madly in the sea:**

**Yusuke:** AJ GET OUT! YOU CAN'T LOOK THAT BAD IN A SWIM SUIT! U.U **:harassing AJ:**

**AJ:** DAMN IT YUSUKE! LEAVE ME ALONE! . **:locked in changing booth:**

**Kurama;** Come on AJ, even Hiei came out…….and went into the other changing booth ;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Kuwabara:** Come on Shorty number two, if shorty comes out will you?

**Random local:** Strange Japanese speaking kids U

**Other local:** Is the one with the orange hair supposed to be so ugly? O.o

**AJ:** I CAN UNDERSTAND ENGLISH! .

**Locals::brake into a run and scream:** OO

**Kuwabara::skips over to Hiei's booth::sing song voice:** Come out, come out where ever you areeeeeeee o

**Hiei**: Leave me the hell alone NINGEN SCUM::**gets sand from no where and throws it into Kuwabara's eyes: **

**Kuwabara:** XX I'M BLIND! ;.; .

**Yukina**: Quick Kazuma! Rinse your eyes out with water!

**Kuwabara: :walks into Kurama who is harassing the locals for climate information:**

**Kurama:** So what is the average rainfall? -

**Yami AJ:** Ummmm I live here but I'm still not a 'local'……..ask a national -;;;;; Yeah I really live in the Caribbean

**Ash:** SO MANY PEOPLE TO TORMENT::cackles::goes up to little children: - Hello!

**Children: **Hi!

**Ash:** How are you? -

**Children:** . Fine thank you!

**Ash:** - that's good…….CAUSE WHEN I'M KILLING YOU YOU'LL ME MORE MISERABLE! **:cackles:  
**  
**Children****::run screaming and crying:** ;o;

**Ash:** more space for us -

**Others**: O.O **: back away:**

**Koenma:** HURRY KUWABARA RINSE YOUR EYES!

**Kuwabara: :runs into the surf and splashes sea water in his eyes:** AHHHHHHHHH! THEY HURT MORE!EVIL!

**All:** Oo0;;;;

**Shizuru**: KAZU YOU DOPE! **:Throws her bottled water in his eyes:** That was $1.50, you owe me!

**Kuwabara:** I CAN SEE! **:drops to his knees and looks at sky: **IT'S A MIRACLE! ** :wave splashes over his head: **AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**AJ::looks over top of changing booth:** Is that pathetic or what -.- **:glares:  
**  
**Yusuke: :shakes head:** UU Poor Baka

**Kuwabara**: Oo; I CAN'T SWIM! **:flails in shallows::three year old splashes by and give him pathetic look:  
**  
**Yami AJ**: -- Ummm….while the people who care are trying to save him let's move over to the new establishment that was created with the reviewer in mind .

**Ash:** WE NOW PRESENT **:drum roll:** THE BISHIE SHACK! A cosy hut where you can rent and exchange bishies! The only way this can be done is if you give a review…… **:wink nudge poke:**

**Yami AJ:** Gaze upon their beautiful faces! We have Hiei -

**Hiei: :bound and gagged:** .

**Ash: **Kurama! -

**Kurama: :hands tied:** Is this really necessary? -;;;;;;

**Yami AJ:** GET HIM OFF THE SHELF::takes Kurama: -- He's not for rent. There's Kenshin, Kaiba, Joey, Miroku, InuYasha, Sesshy, Koenma, Nuriko, Tasuki, Tamahome, Malik…Yami, well it should be called Bishie-Mart instead!

**Botan:** There's Bakura and Ryou! -

**Yami AJ and Ash:** They aren't for rent either! .

**Yukina:** But aren't Malik and Malik a couple of your favourite Bishounen as well? And Kaiba and Sesshy and Tasuki too…..

**Yami AJ:** BUT BAKURA AND KURAMA ARE SUPREME! **:winds blows:**

**Kurama:** While she professes her love we should do something constructive -;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Ash:** FORWARD WITH THE FICCY!

**Kuwabara: :drowning in two feet of water: **T.X

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I do however own the Daritajo's and such. The wonderful Original characters, Ariel, Ali and Elektra belong to Lover of the romantic soldier, mischeif-maker and Lady Celestia17 (GO READ THEIR FICS!) respectively. Thank you!

………………………………………………………………**..  
**

**Inkblots and Arachnids**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Red hair was plastered against a pale face that morning, the unusually cold wind blowing through the open window. Green eyes shone with confusion and panic as they adjusted to the virtually non-existent light. The scene repeated itself in his minds eye and he wiped sweat from his brow, his balled-up sheet on the floor signalling what a vivid nightmare he had. Kurama swung his legs over to the side of his bed and sat up uncomfortably, the clock beside him displaying beeping to 4:30.

……………

Yusuke snored softly from the large bed he lay upon, his arms and legs tangled in the sheets. His mouth opened and closed as he slept, unaware of the two pairs of eyes that watched him. A figure sat on the window frame, her knees pulled up to her chest as she watched the sky. Cinder's eyes changed as another bird landed on the window, identical to Cinder down to the last scale, minus the difference in colour. Its eyes were violet, and its scales were black and purple.

Moonlight leaped over to the windowsill, her tails swaying happily as she brushed against the new arrival. The blue haired one removed a piece of paper from a scaled ankle and replaced it with another, sending the winged creature on her way. AJ put her hands behind her head and let her legs hang out the window, placing the thread beside her back into a pouch at her waist.

"They may be in danger due to your goals….this means that recent events and subjects may become our concern," A red-head said from the corner of the room, brushing his hair behind his left pierced ear.

Blue eyes gazed into the sky and a smile appeared on a pale face, a short reply being the only response, "They already are."

……………………………………………

Yusuke stared out the classroom window as a weak breeze drifted through. Keiko had given him large congratulations for not missing school for three days in row, which picked him up slightly. The teacher babbled about something the detective's brain couldn't comprehend due to the fact that he wasn't listening. The teacher looked at Yusuke to see if he was looking at the board. He quickly put on a thoughtful face and immediately acted as if he was pondering math problems. The door opened and the teacher left, 12 sums scrawled onto the board to be solved.

But Yusuke ignored these problems and focussed on the thing that troubled him; the spirit energy outside. The holder of such energy had to be at least Kurama's strength, perhaps a little less or more. His eyes wandered again out the window where a few crows and pigeons sat on a tree; they were no threat, but something was…..and it was close…almost close enough to touch….

A book hit the side of Yusukes head, two hundred and thirty six pages falling loudly to the floor. Yusuke handed the book to Keiko and she growled at him to do his work instead of daydreaming out the window; but he was doing his work……….. He was being a detective.

………………………

Shuji snorted again in his sleep, his head on his desk where he had begun to drool. Anoshi shook him but he did not wake, History was just too boring for him. Shuji's work now had a small wet patch where he had drooled. Barbara's second in command watched him with bright eyes as he snored, occasionally scratching his shiny blonde hair as he slept. Several other girls giggled, and AJ made gagging sounds which got giggles from a few girls and the guys, but glares from the Plastic Patrol.

Kurama was gazing out of the window, his eyes drawn there by an invisible presence. AJ had he eyes closed and her arms crossed as she waited for the teacher to give further instructions, she had forgotten her lunch but didn't care, she could last the day. Asami hadn't come to school for obvious reasons, and Shuji had made a song about their newbie being sick. A knock came from the classroom door and AJ opened one eye.

"Who is it?" Mr. Tomodatchi asked adjusting his half-moon specs.

"Miss Aisho!" the secretary shouted. The teacher opened the door and stepped out, not bothering to close it. The entire ningen population class leaned over to see who else was in the hall.

"Oh my god! The guy is so CUTE!" Tama squealed. Barbara leaned over and gave a smile, conforming that the member of the group had been correct. Shuji sat up, his eyes half open and wiped his chin on his sleeve.

"Nani?" Shuji asked. "Was I asleep?" Kurama nodded. "Who's outside?"

"Someone," AJ answered.

"That's descriptive." 

"Look at the guys hair! It's so cool! It's white….and his bangs have these black streaks on them!" another girl whispered and bit too loudly. AJ's eye twitched slightly as the gears of her brain began to whiz out of control OO. "And the other one has black hair and this cute kind of ponytail…do you think they'll be in our class?" AJ slapped he forehead and slid down in her seat. Kurama blinked rapidly and slid down slightly as well.

"What's wrong with you two?" Anoshi asked, looking at the pair doubtfully.

"My back hurts," Kurama said quickly.

"Miss Daritajo," The teacher called popping his head back into the class. AJ sat up and the teacher motioned for her to come. "You know these two?" AJ nodded and the teacher left her in the hall with the two that had arrived, unfortunately also leaving the door open. Kazukay looked into the class and smiled broadly.

"HI SHUICHI!" He shouted waving rapidly. Kurama smiled and waved back. Dongwa nodded in Kurama's direction to say hello, and Kurama gave a wave back, receiving a questioning glance from the class.

"Hey Dongwa…Hi KK," AJ said looking at the two suspiciously. The plastic Patrol gasped again, wondering how she could know good looking guys that they didn't. Dongwa was wearing a black bandana, a red short sleeved shirt and a pair of khaki jeans. Kazukay was wearing a white bandana, a red long sleeved button up shirt that had the first two buttons undone, making the girls in the class smile and giggle, and a pair of khaki cargo pants.

"Hihi!" Kazukay said happily, patting AJ's head. AJ gave a half smile.

"Hello," Dongwa said, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. Kazukay slapped his brother on the back.

"He'll never get over the marriage thing."

**AJ and Dongwa**: OO slap their hands over Kazukay's mouth

"Ignore him, he's been drinking coke….he's hyper. Anyway, AJ, we brought your lunch since you somehow forgot it. And we were asked to tell you to go to Game Hunter after school, bring Shuichi," Dongwa said, placing AJ's lunch slowly into her hands.

"Thank you," AJ replied and Kazukay played in her hair. "KK, can you stop that?" Kazukay stopped and grinned, pulling AJ's plait one more time. "I'm going to shave my head," AJ grumbled.

"We have to go back to work, Aunt Zoë found us a job in a photography shop and we can't go back to Makai for another two weeks. Aunt Zoë wants to enrol us in school, she said maybe we could go here…" he said not meeting AJ's gaze.

"He WANTS to go here, perhaps he'll have another chance at winning your heart," Kazukay whispered, making his brothers cheeks change colour.

"Ahem, well we have to go, see you later…?"

AJ nodded and the pair left, Kazukay running down the hall, and Dongwa striding calmly after him. "BYE SEA LASS!" Kazukay screamed.

**AJ:** UU ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; kill me

AJ slipped back into class as the bell rang and received a giant glare from the Plastic patrol, their manicured nails scratching the desks in an irritable fashion.

……………………………………………

School seemed extra long that day, even longer than usual. Yusuke strode out with Kuwabara at his heel, the pair heading towards the point where Botan has asked them to assemble.

OO "Yusuke!" Keiko called, running after him as she fixed her bag.

"Yeasssssssss," Yusuke answered slowly. "What's wrong with you?" o.o

O.O "This girl was chasing me; she said that I wasn't me…because I'm in a coma. And according to her you were in a coma…." Keiko said breathlessly. "Then she insisted that she knew me and you…. then she called me MISS Keiko…"

OO "Weird………."

"Did she know me?" Kuwabara questioned, stepping forward with his chest puffed out.

"Yeah, but she said your name was something strange….." Keiko replied thoughtfully.

. "That's weird."

"You're weird anyway," an annoyed voice informed the ningen.

"I'M BETTER THAN YOU ANYDAY!" Kuwabara screamed, shaking his fist madly. Yusuke and Keiko sweatdropped, thankful that no one else was around. UU;;;;;;;;;

Hiei snorted and shot Kuwabara a piercing glare.

**Kuwabara:** OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"I've just come to tell you to go to some establishment called 'Game Hunter' and wait for Botan. You as well Keiko," Hiei said quickly, not wanting to waste time in their company.

"Ummmmmmmmm…ok?" Yusuke answered, wondering why Keiko would be asked to go somewhere with them.

"Get going," Hiei said, disappearing in a black blur, the branch quivering slightly.

U. " I'm still the best….." Kuwabara mumbled, only to revive a questioning look from his fellow humans.

…………………………

Kurama sighed as school ended, the entire class draining to the halls.

"Are you free tonight Shuichi?" a girl asked sweetly, twirling her brown hair around her finger.

"I'm sorry, but I already have an appointment," Kurama replied quickly. The girl smiled although she had been turned down, and skipped away happily simply because Kurama had spoken to her. Shuji and Anoshi were going to a forensics lab to meet their mother, Shuji appeared quite happy to be around the dead bodies, but Anoshi was already turning pale.

"Bye Shuichi!" Barbara's best friend called, the group following closely behind her. Kurama gave small smile and waved.

"Hello Shuichi," Touya greeted, popping out of no where.

**Kurama: :**nearly had a heart-attack OO 

"Hello Touya," the kitsune replied, the other red-head smiling happily.

"Miss Ishida…have you seen her? She wouldn't come near me because of these weird girls following me around…." Kurama looked over Touya's shoulder to see a mob of girls waiting around the corner.

"It's because you're so irresistible," AJ said dryly, also appearing from nowhere, her eyebrow raised. "Have you looked somewhere with food?"

"Thanks, see you guys later!" Touya shouted, running down the hall, a throng of girls following him like a shadow.

**AJ:** What ever

**Kurama:** o.o;;;;;;; **:knows the feeling:**

"Anyway Shuichi," AJ said as the pair walked out the schools entrance. "We have to go the Game Hunter for some peculiar reason."

"That's odd," Kurama said.

"Very, perhaps Bota-" AJ didn't finish her sentence before she tripped and fell face forward onto the pavement.

**AJ:** XX  
**Kurama:** oO;;;;;;;; **:trying not to laugh:**

"Are you ok?" Kurama questioned as AJ pushed herself onto her knees, and wiped her face with her sleeve.

AJ nodded, shrugging as if the clumsy and pathetic fall in front of Kurama had not bothered her at all. O.T;; "Nothing like the taste of sidewalk in the afternoon to awaken the senses, right?" Kurama nodded and sweatdropped until a familiar 'Hn,' made itself known.

"Are your legs broken?" Hiei asked, looking down on AJ from his perch. AJ's eyes narrowed to slits on her face and Hiei's did the same. --

"Do I even need to answer that question, Jaganashi?"

"No, but I would think that someone who can fight with mild skill would be able to walk."

"If that's so, how comes you can walk?" AJ questioned walking away. -.-

**Hiei**: . **:vein bulge in head:  
Kurama:** Be calm Hiei **:sweatdrop:**

"SOON, I WILL BE THE ONE TO HAVE THE LAST WORD, GLOVE COLLECTOR!" Hiei shouted waving his fist. 

"Why must you two bicker so much?" Kurama enquired.

"Because I'm right, and she's wrong."

**Kurama::favevault:** .X

"I dare you to say that again," AJ challenged.

"I don't fight the weak," Hiei mumbled, crossing his arms as he jumped to another tree.

. "Oh yes I forgot. I don't fight the incompetent, so I guess we're even."

.O "Who are you calling incompetent, you annoying cow?"

O "You, you festering misshapen snail."

O "You dare call me a snail, you putrid leech?"

AJ rolled her eyes and a smirk found its way to her pale face. "For Kurama's sake I won't go on with this Jaganashi. He shouldn't have to suffer by hearing your deafening voice again." --

"He's already deaf from listening to you."

AJ didn't answer put simply flipped Hiei the bird and walked on.

"Did she just raise her middle finger?" Hiei questioned in doubt.

"I believe she did," Kurama informed him as AJ waited patiently at the end of the street for the two to come.

"She doesn't like that finger does she?" -.-

"Hiei, she would fight back you know."

"Yes, but she would lose…pitifully………….." Kurama now rolled his eyes and flapped his hand at Hiei signalling him to be silent. I.O

"What's that for fox?" Hiei asked.

"I'm trying to cool down that hot air in your head."

**…………………………**

"Isn't Game Hunter on 3rd?" Kuwabara asked for the fifth time.

"If we knew where it was would we be wandering around?" Keiko asked the carrot-top.

O.O; "Umm, it's on 6th….NO IT'S ON TAMODA!" Yusuke shouted triumphantly, hopefully running towards his destination. Keiko and Kuwabara glanced at each other before following him onto the street he had chosen.

OoO "OH NO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR SHIZURU AT SCHOOOOOOOOOL!" Kuwabara screamed taking off in a flash. Keiko blinked rapidly as the two boys ran off in opposite directions.

…………………………

Kurama and AJ cut though the crowd on Nobuyuki Street, their shoulders rubbing against grumbling strangers who thought that the sidewalk belonged to them alone.

"What time is it?" AJ asked Kurama as they cut through the others on the sidewalk. Kurama looked at his watch.

"It's three 0 eight," Kurama replied. "Do you think Koenma was actually serious about what he said yesterday?" O.o;;;;;;;;

AJ looked at Kurama with her eyebrow raised in thought. "I hope not. I don't want to sit in a stuffy psychiatrist's office and discuss what makes me miserable, pathetic, weak, useless, feeble, inferior, anti-social and anti-social -"

For the second time that day AJ hit the ground, the teenager next to her cursing loudly. "CAN'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" she shouted a vein throbbing in her head. He quickly pushed her brown hair out of her artificially blue eyes, and looked at the one opposite her. Her school uniform had a navy blue skirt the same length as that of the female uniform of Meiou High, her navy blue and white blouse creased from the fall. She had to be as tall as Yusuke if not a slight bit taller. "FC?" she questioned looking at AJ in surprise.

"Hello, Miasha," AJ said, not moving from her position on the ground. Kurama looked down on AJ and noticed the sudden hardness of her eyes, if possible, even harder than usual. 'Blue' eyes scanned AJ for a moment before darting to the red-head above her. As if sensing the gaze suddenly placed on the fox, AJ stood up to block Miasha's hungry view. AJ noticed Yusuke on the ground next to her, and presumed that she had bumped into him as well. He waved and gave a nervous laugh.

"So," Miasha said quickly as she stood up. "How are you doing at Meiou, FC?"

"I'm fine," AJ replied, attempting to keep the conversation as short as possible. AJ mumbled the letters FC and said in an undertone "I'd rather be FC than plastic surgery."

"Who's your friend?"

"Someone…." AJ replied shortly, crossing her arms. Miasha opened her mouth to ask another question and AJ wondered why she hadn't walked away.

Perfect red hair appeared from nowhere and AJ let out a sigh of relief. "OH HI MIASHA!" Touya said quickly, a large bead of sweat on the back of his head.

. "Touya……………………." she said an airy voice, her hands clasped together in joy. AJ gagged.

"SORRRRRRRRY! MY DEAR SISTER AND I CAN'T STAY! OH YES! THE BRUNETTE IS DISTANTLY RELATED TO US, I BET YOU DIDN'T KNOW! AND THE RED HEAD IS OUR NEIGHBOUR, NOW YOU KNOW THEM! SEE YOU LATER!" Touya chirped happily with a smile, dragging the three through the crowd at breakneck speed.

**Miasha:** O oooohhhhh Touya…… **:drools:  
** **Yusuke and Kurama**: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**AJ:** I.I Jeez  
**Touya:** - Tra la la la la!

Touya dragged the three onto Mashihaka Street, his hair and clothes unruffled although they had just fought through a thick crowd.

OO "How do you keep on doing that?" Yusuke asked, referring to Touya's uncanny ability to pop seemingly out of nowhere.

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret. Just be thankful I was there to save your butts."

"Thank you, o-king-of-perfection," AJ said, the sarcasm in her voice mingling with amusement.

"You know it!" Touya said walking off, winking quickly. "ONLY A FEW MORE HOURS MISS DARITAJO!" AJ gave a small smile, the others beside her oblivious at to what Touya was speaking about.

"That was weird!" Yusuke shouted. Kurama simply nodded as they stepped onto the empty street OO

"We made it to Mashihaka Street," AJ said slowly, watching Kurama out of the corner of her eye. The kitsune was staring to the trees, his eyes focused on the leaves. AJ found herself gazing into thick branches that contained nothing more than a few birds….but the energy lingered. Perhaps the individual was able to make themselves invisible……maybe they were a shap-

"Wooohoooo, AJ!" Yusuke shouted, waving his hand in front of AJ's face.

o.o;; "Umm..yes…." AJ answered, as Kuwabara did the same to Kurama.

"When did you get here?" Kurama questioned.

"A second ago!" Kuwabara said brightly.

"Why?" AJ mumbled.

Hiei jumped from a tree and crossed his arms behind his back, ruby eyes watching the orange haired ningen who proceeded to annoy the brains out of the other two demons on the sidewalk.

"Why are we here?" Yusuke asked. "Do you think Koenma is treating us to video games?" 

"Is it likely that the brat will treat us to anything?" Hiei grumbled.

;.; "I guess not… I'd be nice though."

"Come on then," AJ said walking towards the gaming shop.

OO "NANI? YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO BUY ME SOMETHING!"

"Yeah."

;.; "I'm your friend forever!" Yusuke screamed, skipping through the swinging door. Kuwabara looked ready to eat Yusuke as the detective began looking through game titles.

"You can get something to, Kuwabara," AJ said quickly, noticing the look on his face.

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Kuwabara screamed.

"What's with the sudden EXTRA generous mood?" Hiei asked.

"I'm preparing for the truth, my father always told me that peace offerings help things move along………" AJ said, eyes pained and expression incomprehensible. Silence was all that was shared for a moment before Yusuke screamed from the shop that he had found the suitable title. "You want something Hiei?"

"What do you think, glove-collector?" With that, Hiei vanished into the trees leaving the two other demons on the sidewalk.

"Bye, Jaganashi."

"Where do you think that energy is coming from?" Kurama questioned once Hiei was out of hearing distance.

"Perhaps a wind demon or something that can fly. It has been moving a lot so it must be tracking multiple targets. Jaganashi might have an idea…"

"He might decide to look for the source alone, he likes to believe he can do everything by himself," Kurama explained holding the door open for the brunette.

"I don't really like this place," AJ mumbled, noticing there was no one behind the raised counter.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke questioned, 'Golden Sun: The lost Age' clutched tightly in his hand.

"Touya has been mistaken for a girl, and I've been mistaken for a boy twice in here." Yusuke snickered and AJ gave him a scorching glare, silencing him instantly.

"I don't see how," Kurama said softly. "You look perfectly feminine, although you do look slightly masculine when in your fighting attire…and when wearing casual clothing-"

"And just a little bit in your PJ's," Yusuke added quickly.

"So I guess the only time you don't look like a boy is when your wear your uniform…" Kurama concluded. "And that's because it's a skirt and fitting…." He didn't continue, noticing the look on AJ's face.

AJ crossed her arms with indifference but gave a disappointed sigh. "But you only look like a guy cause you wear your hair in a plat like most guys with long hair….fox-boy is an exception. And all of your clothes are baggy…… - Maybe you should get some skirts and some clothes that show some flesh.- your figure can't be that bad…and act more like a girl….Wear a wonder bra!"

**Others**: X.X **:face vault:**

"I do act like a girl," AJ argued. -.-

Yusuke snickered and Kurama remained silent. "You had a burping contest with your brother, you don't own any skirts, you know more about games the half the guys I know, you let four guys sleep in your room, should I say more?" Yusuke said. AJ shrugged.

"You're being sexist," Kurama objected. "Girls can burp and play games."

O. "Yes but AJ still acts like a guy."

"You sound like Touya," AJ commented.

"Touya is fun!"

**AJ**: UU;;;;;;;;;

"I took some Yu-Gi-Oh cards shorty number two," Kuwabara informed AJ, skipping between shelves. AJ nodded and dug around in her bag, pulling out a black and red wallet with 'InuYasha' written on it.

"Couldn't you have something with flowers and hearts or something?" AJ ignored Yusuke completely and stalked off to the Game Cube section, her arms folded. ;.- "Kurama?"

"Yes, Yusuke," the kitsune answered.

"Do you know what FC stands for?"

"No idea."

"Maybe it stands for fuzzy cheese," Kuwabara suggested walking up to them. "Shorty number two was really pink when those weirdoes said it…. The Screechy Lady and the others called her FC."

Yusuke made sure AJ was all the way at the back of the store before he whispered, "She mumbled something when that girl said it…I didn't hear it but YOU did," Yusuke said, pointing to Kurama.

O.o "What?" Kurama asked, attempting to back away.

O. "You heard."

"She said she'd rather be FC that plastic surgery...why are you so concerned?" Yusuke didn't answer the question, but simply walked back and forth.

"I know!" Yusuke said brightly.

o.o "What?" Kuwabara questioned in anticipation.

"We have to ask AJ," he declared, skipping off to the blue haired demon who was reading the back of Tekken Tag Tournament.

**Kurama and Kuwabara: **Y.Y Crazy

"That was intelligent," Kurama said dryly, following the detective with a slight bit of interest.

"AJ, what is FC?"

AJ turned slowly to face Yusuke, her eyebrow dangerously high and her eyes sharper than her sword. "What pointless question are you asking me?" AJ hissed.

"What's FC?"

"They're letters," AJ answered shortly. Yusuke opened his mouth again. "I answered your question already."

"What do the letters FC stand for?"

"They stand for Final Fantasy and Chrono Trigger."

**Yusuke and Kuwabara**: Hope less

Kurama smiled. He knew the right question to ask.

"No……What do they really stand for. Well?" Yusuke prompted. He gave up after many correct but non-relevant answers from the shortest among them. AJ remained silent as she followed Kurama to the counter.

Yusuke walked ahead and placed his game on the glass counter along with the other items, as AJ opened her wallet to reveal a thick wad of money. "What do the letters FC mean in relation to you?" Kurama whispered to AJ. Her lip curled but she gave no reply.

"Wow shorty #2, you're loaded…..Shizuru rarely has that much money on her," Kuwabara said in awe.

"Shizuru has a regular job…not one where she breaks into government vaults and plunders," Kurama reminded the clueless ningen.

"Oh…yeah….."

"…I just noticed something…." AJ said digging around in her bag.

"What?" Yusuke questioned, hitting the little bell on the counter top that was above his level.

"You haven't been home is three days, won't mother think something?"

"Naw, she'll probably just wonder why I'm not there with some Ramen when she gets home…"

"If you say so." Kuwabara then proceeded to beat the heck out of bell when no one arrived. "I could have walked out with half the shop by now," AJ mumbled. As if the employee had heard her words, he appeared behind the counter, pulling his bicycle helmet off his head. His white-blonde bangs were extremely long, causing him to brush them back every few seconds out of his grey eyes and into his shoulder length, jagged hair (think Kurama's hair but a lot sharper looking and not as long). He wore a baggy black T-shirt that had 'Game Hunter' written on it in green letters, but it was hard to tell what pants he wore or how tall he was because of his position. The short sleeves of his shirt showed off his leanly muscled arms.

"About time," Kuwabara mumbled.

"Sorry!" he apologised quickly scanning the items. (AN: I'm going to do the money in dollars instead of yen cause right now I can't remember the conversion rate XX) "That's Eighty-five, seventy-two." AJ placed a hundred on the counter and the boy gasped, leaning over to look at the three others he hadn't seen properly, his bright eyes glittering. "Shounen-gal!" he shouted.

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara looked to AJ who sweatdropped largely. "How'd you know?" she questioned with a weak smile.

"The gloves."

AJ looked angrily at her hand and gave a nervous laugh. "Oh ok…."

"So you're going to Meiou? Another brainy school, having fun?" AJ nodded as the blonde handed her the items and her change. "Oh well, I won't keep you waiting with idle chatter, talk to you later!" he finished brightly. AJ once again simply nodded and shuffled out of the shop, the three boys following her doubtfully.

. "You seem to know a lot of people…I thought you didn't like people," Yusuke commented.

"I don't know a lot of people by choice, I just come here very often," AJ replied shortly.

"SO who was that guy…………..and how do you know so many guys…" Kuwabara questioned.

AJ gave them a doubtful look. -- "Well, ningen," AJ said venomously, annoyed immensely by the subject. "Maybe I am friends with more boys than girl because many of the girls a Hikaruka were stuck up and annoying and we didn't share many common interests. And I don't really know him; I am simply called Shounen-gal by the people who work here. Enough of an explanation?" The demon didn't wait for an answer before walking to the ice cream stand on the corner and ordering a three scoop cone.

"AJ isn't always one for long conversations is she?" Kurama asked no one in particular.

"Not really, but her long conversations are interesting………except when she mumbles to herself then writes these little notes to herself on her hands." Yusuke said. Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Last night when everyone was eating dinner, AJ finished after about two minutes then just wrote on her hands, gloves and all…..don't ask me, she washed them off afterwards. She was telling me more about Shadow Magic…she should teach lessons or something, she knows a lot about it…it's creepy."

"Hmmm…." Kurama mumbled, thinking about what Yusuke had said. Gears were turning in Kurama's head whizzing out of control, making his head hurt.

"LOOK I GOT A SHINY CARD!" Kuwabara yelled triumphantly, waving 'Card destruction' madly, breaking Kurama's concentration.

"Even if is a foil card, everyone has one of those," AJ commented, bursting Kuwabara's bubble. "Here," she continued holding out three ice-cream cones.

"Thanks shorty number two." Kuwabara thanked her, his voice very loud. AJ and Kurama twitched at his loudness. Yusuke took his ice-cream and began examining the cone for imperfections.

"Thank you AJ," Kurama said taking the cone from her hand. A coin hit the pavement, its sound echoed by two more pieces of change that performed the same act. Kurama automatically bent down to pick up what had fallen.

"It's ok, I'll get it," AJ told him, picking up two coins and following the other around the corner where it fell flat on the ground. "You're lucky I'm so cheep," AJ mumbled to the small amount of money, balancing the last cones in her hand. --

"Hurry up," Yusuke called around the corner. "We have to wait for Botan exactly in front of the game store!"

A branch snapped behind the old trees on the other side of the road, the rustling of their leaves in the strong wind making the crunch nearly inaudible. Spirit energy flickered, the holder of the power momentarily feeling panic before calming down enough to attempt to conceal it. An unnatural silence followed as the wind calmed instantly, ruining the cover of hurried footsteps through the foliage, the human in the bush attempting to get away…. an attempt that would fail. The step slowed slightly, showing that whoever lay beyond the foliage was having trouble running quickly, or just didn't feel the need for urgency.

A blue haired demon darted around the corner, her eyes displaying annoyance. "Some human is trying to get away from me…they aren't running fast enough to think I'm a threat, or perhaps they're injured...even more fun."

"Ummmm………..so?" the carrot-top said dumbly.

"They are as strong as you if not a bit stronger Kuwabara," AJ spat. "Do you think I would waste my time running after someone even weaker than you?" AJ finished, licking her ice-cream.

"Where?" Kurama and Yusuke asked quickly.

;.; "I'm not weak….IN FACT I AM THE GREATE-" before he could finish, he stood alone, the wind whistling through the trees just for him.

……………………………

"What are you doing?" Hiei questioned, jumping through the trees beside AJ and Kurama as Yusuke ran on the ground.

"There is a human with a reasonably high power level stalking us," Yusuke shouted. "Don't you feel loved?"

"No," Hiei replied shortly, downing the last bit of his ice-cream. "Why are you so quiet fox?"

Kurama looked at the ruby-eyed demon and gave a smile. "It's nothing Hiei, I'm just thinking a lot," Kurama answered landing perfectly on another branch. AJ stopped abruptly looked at the sky, a small piece of the vast blue heavens visible through the tree cover. "What is it?"

"I thought I saw something…….. …." she trailed off as they continued their search.

X.X "I'm getting tired," Yusuke complained. "That little bugger probably outran us…." He moaned as the three demons jumped to the ground, the four stopping in a relatively clear circle.

"I somehow doubt it," Kurama said. "The energy is flickering, who ever possess it is weak maybe they're injured. They wouldn't be able to outrun both Hiei and AJ in stable condition so they will not be able to do it now."

"Hmmm…then where are they?" Yusuke mumbled scratching his head, licking his ice cream.

Hiei unsheathed his katana and remained still, his narrowed eyes focusing on a tree. "No," Kurama said quietly. "One to the opposite of your throwing hand." Hiei nodded held onto his sword firmly, the blade nearly touching the ground.

"What are t-" Yusuke queried, Hiei's katana being thrown into a tree before he ended. O.O

"DAMN YOU!" a choked yell came from behind the tree.

"Target found," Kurama said happily, walking to the tree after Yusuke and Hiei.

The four walked around the tall plant in their way and looked questioningly at the girl on the side of it. Her straight shoulder length, dark brown hair was crusted with blood which had probably come from the gash above one of her narrowed, shiny brown eyes. It kept on falling in her face, and she kept on blowing it out. Her khaki cargo pants and red shirt were ripped in many places exposing the scratches that marred her skin. Her skin was the same colour as theirs but was bruised in many places. She looked around Hiei's and AJ's height if not a hair taller. She had defensive wounds on her hands that were bandaged with purple cloth.

"I'm not your enemy," she spat, Hiei's sword stuck in her shoulder from behind. AJ stared at the girl shaking her head as if she couldn't exist.

"Then why were you running from us?" AJ questioned, the fact that she didn't trust the girl clearly evident.

"Because your energy is different."

"Who are you exactly?" Kurama asked, watching her with a raised eyebrow. She looked at him doubtfully, the look of confusion quickly changing to one of anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHO AM I'?" O.O

The four stepped back. "Hey lady, don't have a cow at us 'cause you're beat up," Yusuke told her, putting his hands on his hips. O. 

"Me, Ariel? Did your brain melt when we passed through that strange warp? Where is the idiot?" AJ gave a sigh of relief once Ariel had said 'passed through that strange warp.'

"Kuwabara?" Hiei asked. The girl nodded.

"How do you know us?" Kurama questioned further as Hiei removed his katana from its current place.

"So you aren't them….." she whispered backing away.

"Would you mind telling us who 'they' are?" AJ enquired, folding her arms.

"Yusuke Urameshi, commander of mobile suit and artillery production, leader of mobile suit attack squad four. Hiei the Jaganashi, commander of mobile suit attack squad 1, leader of strategic operations and engineering and assistant general of Biological and Magic Weapons. AJ Daritajo, commander of mobile suit attack squad two, general of biological and Magic weapons and second assistant general of strategic operations and engineering, member of the elemental and spirit research scientific team. Shuichi Minamino, commander of attack squad three, assistant general of strategic operations and leader of elemental and spirit research."

**Others:** O.O………..Wait just a second!  
**Hiei:** . I'll believe that when Kuwabara says something intelligent  
**AJ**: . I'll believe that when Kuwabara becomes a brunette  
**Kurama:** I'm sorry to say, but I'll believe that when Kuwabara says something intelligent as a brunette  
**Yusuke:** o.o I don't think they believe you

"Could you repeat that?" Yusuke asked. AJ glared at him and he was momentarily silent. "Hey you said mobile suit………….Do you mean like the Gundams! WE HAVE GUNDAMS!"

"No you just had your machines build to resemble the Gundams, although the model of Epion is a spare. They are not built out of Gundanium. ( spelling?)"

"That's so kick-ass…………Do we have guns and everything?"

"Where did you land?" Hiei questioned, not letting the girl answer the detectives' question.

"On a street in a lot of water…." she answered watching Kurama.

"The orb…..perhaps it brought others through along with us," Kurama suggested.

"Wait," Hiei said quickly. "You may be able to tell us all this supposedly real information about ourselves, but what about you?"

"My name is Ariel, assistant general of mobile suit production and head of the old world battle council," Ariel answered as Yusuke thought things over.

"You should come with us, Koenma can probably send you back from where ever you came from," Yusuke thought aloud.

"Why should I come with you? I don't know you; the one I think is my husband is some stranger!"

"HUSBAND!" the other four shouted. OoO AJ began snickering behind her hand, her eyes becoming extremely shiny as she pointed and cackled.

"Who is it? Yusuke?" AJ asked. Yusuke let out a strangled sob. "Although I have only known you for a short time, I was rather certain you would end up with Keiko…."

**Yusuke:** IYAAAAAAAA! OoO BUT I HAVE TO MARRY KEIKO!

"That's so sweet," AJ and Kurama chimed. AJ slapped herself seconds later for uttering such a phrase. AJ grinned broadly, her nails digging into her palm.

"Is it the detective?" Hiei asked.

"No…it's Kurama…." Ariel said softly.

The four fell to the ground and twitched, Kurama's eyes swirling out of control. "Can you repeat your last statement?" Kurama whispered.

Ariel was completely silent, her eyes darting to the trees. "I can't stay to explain," she said quickly, looking for the easiest path out of the clearing.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked. Spirit energy increased in the distance, the wind rustling angrily through the trees.

"I will find you again, perhaps you can help me," Ariel shouted already running off.

"You can't go," Kurama yelled. "You need to go back to your dimension." Yusuke and the fox stepped forward but stopped once a wide barrelled gun was pulled from under Ariel's shirt.

"Don't be stupid like the carrot-top."

"We won't," Yusuke said sarcastically, pointing his finger at her. Ariel watched them with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't do that…"

"No but he would…" Ariel raised an eyebrow but Hiei already held his sword to her neck. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"You'll come peacefully," Hiei instructed.

"Ha, _you wish_," the bloody girl whispered, a metal net springing from the gun in her hand.

**AJ and Hiei**: OoO NANI!

"Just wonderful," AJ said dryly as Hiei thrashed around like a beached whale, a string of curses flying from Yusuke's mouth.

"Sorry Kurama," Ariel said tangling the remaining demon and the detective in yet another net. She looked at AJ with a smile. "Your invention Daritajo." She pulled another gun from one of the large pockets and smiled. "Just be happy I didn't use this. You and Hiei would be unconscious for at least three days."

"Why?" Hiei questioned.

"The capsule in this reacts negatively to the dark output of the Jagans. It drains it along with most of your basic energy. It would be especially horrible since both of you have such active Jagans and spirit attacks that feed off them."

"I have a Jagan?" AJ said, her voice leaning towards fear.

Oo "AJ doesn't have a Jagan," Yusuke said slowly. He looked to AJ, the fire-fox mumbling to herself in doubt.

Oo Ariel shrugged. "You don't huh…yeah right. Not yet anyway…" she whispered. "Relax Daritajo, you'll beat everyone in the homework, stop being so cranky," she said pocketing the weapons and walking defiantly out of sight.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! COME BACK HERE YOU WEIRDO!" Yusuke screamed, deafening Kurama. .

The four sat there for a few seconds, staring at Hiei's katana. Yusuke couldn't fire his gun, AJ's sword was at home and she couldn't risk burning them along with their heavy duty nets, and Kurama couldn't summon his rose whip.

"Let's sing to pass the time!" Yusuke suggested. The other three groaned. "Come on! Ten green bott-"

"Need some help?" Botan questioned the others behind her watching the four with interest.

Hiei let out a sigh of relief, for once thankful for the ferry-onna.

……………………………………………**.…………………….**

. "Why are we here?" Yusuke asked as the group stood outside of a multi-storey in the middle of town.

"My aunt's office is one street over," AJ mumbled. "Are we here to demolish this building?" she continued hopefully. .

"It's a surprise!" Botan said brightly as a car pulled up and a teenage Koenma stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Hello everyone," the prince greeted them brightly. "Um………where's Kuwabara?"

"We left him in the middle of the road," Hiei grumbled, making sure he didn't sound too harsh in Yukina's presence.

"Oh yeah, I left Keiko in the middle of the street as well……." Yusuke trailed off.

"That was smart, fathead!" Genkai shouted, appearing on the corner.

"Ohhhh, hello Genkai-sama. Botan didn't say you were coming!" Yukina said joyfully. -

Genkai nodded at Yukina and her gaze rested on AJ. "This is AJ Daritajo, Genkai," Kurama said making a small introduction.

"She's our new Tantei," Koenma informed her. "She's a demon…as you probably already know……." Genkai nodded.

AJ bowed her head, "Pleasure to meet you Genkai-sama," AJ said.

"Nice to meet you," Genkai replied with a faint smile. She looked to Yusuke with a rock hard glare. "YOU DOPE YOU LEFT KEIKO!"

"I'm fine Genkai!" Keiko panted, running around the corner, her hair messy and decorated with a few leaves. "Hello everyone."

O.O "What happened to your hair?" Yusuke questioned.

U.U "This guy on a bike ran into me…. But he gave me this!" she finished brightly pulling a buttercup from no-where.

"What colour was his bike?" AJ asked.

"It was red and silver….I think….."

"Oh ok, my brother hit you," AJ said shortly, scratching her head. Yusuke's eye twitched.

"Your brother is everywhere," Yusuke hissed.

"So, where do we have to go Botan?" Kurama asked.

"In there," Botan explained, pointing to the building. "We have an appointment!"

"YAAAAAAAAY!" Yukina shouted, slapping her hands over her mouth seconds later. Everyone but Genkai stared at her oddly.

"She had some Coke, she's a bit hyper," Genkai said, everyone shrugged.

The group entered the first floor of the building, Koenma and Botan immediately going over to the large information desk to the side. "Has anyone got an idea why we're here?" Yukina asked, looking around at the signs on the peach walls.

"Maybe we have to kill a demon in this building," Yusuke suggested.

"Then why would Koenma and Botan be here along with everyone else?" AJ said, shooting down Yusuke's theory. "Why does this place look so familiar…"

"An appointment….do you think Koenma and Botan are taking us to a doctor? Perhaps they are worried about what might have happened to our bodies during the dimension warp…." The fox proposed.

"Since when do they take us anywhere for medical treatment...unless we're three minutes from death," Hiei reminded them grumpily.

"Let's go!" Botan shouted happily, signalling the group to come to an elevator. AJ snickered and shot Hiei a sideways glance.

"Shut up," Hiei growled at a shrugging AJ, glaring at both kitsunes before they could get a word in. "You to fox."

"I am yet to say anything," Kurama whispered back. Hiei snapped the same command of 'shut up' to Kurama and the red head shrugged, Koenma watching them strangely.

……………………………

The collection of confused people stopped on the top floor, stepping out of the shiny box onto white carpet. The room ahead of them was fairly large and circular with four doors leading to other rooms, with three armchairs and a sofa scattered throughout the room with cushions on the floor here and there. A big screen TV stood between two gigantic windows that took up the whole wall, a PS2 hooked up to it.

"GAMING SYSTEM!" Yusuke and AJ shouted, jumping over the furniture to reach their destination. Genkai followed shortly after smacking Yusuke away from the black box.

"I guess we just wait until it's our turn…." Botan trailed off.

A few moments passed as AJ and Genkai shot each other, before Genkai was killed with a shot to the neck. "Nice job," Genkai congratulated her.

"Thank you, you might have won if you had been stingy with ammo," AJ sweatdropped.

Botan flicked through a leaflet and went bright eyed. . "Quiz! Let's take!" she yelled. "You can go first Keiko." The brunette nodded and answered a series of seemingly stupid questions. "According to this, your true love is not what he seems but something even better and anyone who has your love should be thankful because it is unwavering and true. You try to hide your love for that special someone but you never can and it makes all the difference…………awwwwwwwwwww ;.; that's so cute!"

Keiko's giggled, "Unwavering huh?"

"How about you AJ? Want to take it?"

"No thank-you," AJ said quickly before, slapping herself in the ear. "No thank you, those things don't work for me," the demon said, pushing the offer away in a longer sentence. .-

;.; PLeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase?" Botan begged.

AJ shrugged. "Fine just don't laugh when it says something like 'You have no love, you have no heart. Are you living?'" Botan nodded and asked AJ to pick her favourite number, colour and other such things from a list.

Botan looked at AJ's results and sniffed. "You are killing your self from the inside out but cannot find any way to stop yourself. Your love is so strong it will not end even in death, but it is locked away in your heart which you hide from everyone. You close yourself in a shell to keep your feelings out of the view of others and you do a good job, people can rarely tell how you feel inside. Your true love may love you back but you dare not ask for the fear of rejection, the fear that your already fading heart will disappear…………….."

**All:**……………………………………….. o.o

  
**Botan:** ;.;

"See, I told you they don't work," AJ said carelessly, going back to shooting enemy soldiers, as she pulled her ear. "Oh watch that blood fly!"

**All but AJ and Genkai**: ……………………………. O.O  
**Genkai**: Oh, my general sprung a leak...that blood really does fly  
**All but AJ and Genkai:** O.O

O.o "Since when to they put such deep results in these things?" Yusuke asked.

"It's a leaflet……magazines usually have very short ones…," Keiko said as a curly-haired blonde stepped from the elevator.

"Hello!" she said brightly, her grey eyes shining as much as her pearly smile. The ones playing the game mumbled greeting and continued shooting people and laughing when they died in a funny position.

"Hi!" Botan said chirpily. "We have an appointment."

"Ok...just a minute," the receptionist replied.

"OH AJ! GENKAI SHOT YOU IN THE LEG!" Yusuke shouted, gripping his hair.

"SHUT UP!" Genkai shouted back. "YOU'RE RUINING OUR CONCENTRATION!" Yusuke scowled and shrunk into his seat.

"Go AJ! Go Genkai!" Yukina cheered with limitless enthusiasm.

"AJ's running out of ammunition but Genkai has less life points, who will survive?" Yusuke commentated. As if answering his question the two fired a second later, the words 'DOUBLE DEATH' appearing on screen.

"SO no one is triumphant?" Hiei questioned, actually interested.

"No Jaganashi, we both died at the same time," Genkai explained.

"That was great!" Yukina exclaimed. "JUST GREAT!" Everyone stared at Yukina.

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINA!" a loud cry echoed from the elevator. Kurama rubbed his ear and Hiei prepared his hardest glare as Kuwabara ran through the metal doors, immediately gripping Yukina's hand. AJ twitched for Yukina and Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

The smell of cigarette smoke infiltrated the air, the smoker putting it out in the ashtray next the entrance. "Hello," Shizuru said, walking past her brother to take a seat in an arm chair. "Who are you?" she asked, pointing to AJ.

"She's a new Tantei, her name is AJ," Koenma informed her.

"Nice to meet you," AJ said shaking Shizuru's extended hand.

"Nice to meet you to," Shizuru responded. "Nice gloves, nice hair," she commented pointing to the demon sitting on the floor. AJ gave a short thank you. "What's happening?"

"We don't know," Yusuke responded.

"I just killed you, Genkai," AJ commented pointing at the screen. "Now your squad is less effective."

"Even if that's so, while your have more intelligence I have larger numbers," Genkai countered.

"I have Prisoner's of War."

"Not like I care about civilians, I have strength is in fighting numbers."

"Genkai-sama, you lose points for every POW I have. I instead of destroying your forces I've been getting prisoners."

"hmmmmmm….nice strategy blue-hair."

"Thanks."

"It's freakish how an old lady and a girl can have such a long conversation on a war game," Yusuke sighed.

. "That's being sexist, girls can so anything boys can," Keiko spat.

. "You can't pee standing up."

. "Actually I can, I just don't."

- "This is getting disturbing," Koenma interjected as the receptionist called them.

" You may go in now," Kato said brightly, opening a door for them. The Tantei looked at her with wide-eyes.

O.O "Are you stalking us?" Yusuke questioned.

"Silly rabbit! Trix are for kids!"

o.o "Nani?"

"Foolish Tantei, stalking is for losers!"

o.o "What?"

"No strange detective, I work here."

AJ stopped abruptly and Kurama and Hiei walked into her. "Did you forget how to walk again?" Hiei asked. AJ blinked rapidly and Yusuke scratched his chin.

"I could have sworn that your aunt hired Kato…..isn't that what she said?" Yusuke said. AJ nodded as if she had been hit with a stupid stick.

"What is the problem?" Kurama asked.

"My aunt is a psychiatrist," AJ sighed rubbing her temple.

"WHAT?" Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke gave a snort.

"So brat," the detective said walking up to prince. "You think we're loony?" o.0 Yusuke crossed his eyes and laughed stupidly. "DUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH, ME wants to blow something up! Can you hear the little voices?" he continued squeezing is eyes as if to listen.

Kato popped her head into the room and handed AJ her katana giving her a short explanation as to why she had it. "Those weird plumbingeringers or what ever the pipe people are called are doing something, and they have to fix your room so aunt Zoë didn't want it in the house. Ok AJ ?" Kato asked.

"AJ? I'm Captain Underpants!" the demon screamed, jumping onto a chair. "UNDEPANTS POWER!"

"HA! You cannot fly like mEeeeeE! The amazing, Kazuma the Crafty!" Kuwabara shouted, jumping from chair to chair after Captain Underpants. "I'm SO CRAFTY! CRAFTY LIKE A SPONGE!"

"Wait for me!" Yusuke shouted.

**Others:** O.O

"Those three are acting creepy…." Keiko mumbled. 0.0

"Three? But what about all those people………. I see dead people," Kurama whispered, walking to the large floor-to-ceiling glass wall humming the Powerpuff girl theme song. Botan and Koenma looked doubtfully to Hiei, their only 'sane acting' Tantei. The fire demon inwardly smirked and pulled out his sword.

"Prepare to taste my blade, minions of the……RABID MONKEYS!" the Jaganashi shouted, waving his sword above his head. "WA CHAAAA!"

Kurama walked back to them with wide-eyes. "A lady died down there, she was pretty…pretty ugly……….. Do _you_ see dead people UoU?"

"STEP BACK, ALL THOSE WHO WEAR UNDERWEAR! BOW BEFORE YOUR LORD OF UNDERGARMENTS!" AJ shouted. Yusuke and Kuwabara bowed. "GOOD!MWHAHAHAHH!AND NOW, WITH MY ARMY OF UNDIES I SHALL RULE THE LIVING WORLDS WITH AN IRON FIST!MWAHHAHAH!"

"I wish I had a video camera," Shizuru sighed. U.U Yukina giggled while Keiko wondered if she should slap Yusuke. O.o

"My precious," Hiei whispered to his sword as he stroked it tenderly. "I'll never let them take you away…even if the are the most powerful species ever……..monkeys."

"Look at what we've done!" Botan sobbed as Kurama asked Genkai if the voices were getting louder, AJ claimed possession of everyone's underpants, Kuwabara insisted he was agent 007, Hiei tried to climb the walls and Yusuke crawled on the floor, telling everyone his eye had fallen out.

"YOU CAN'T MISS IT! IT'S GOLDEN AND ROUND!" he shouted. "ROUND LIKE A SQUARE!" OoO

AJ cackled, "I HAVE YOUR EYE AND THE RING! MWHAHAhHHA **:Coughing fit:**" XoX

"I WILL HAVE ALL THE ITEMS!" Kuwabara yelled, "I am-"

"YOU ARE THE LEADER OF THE FUZZY ANIMALS!" Hiei snorted, pointing at the ningen.

"No, he's dead………we all are and the apocalypse is near………" the kitsune whispered.

"This is actually entertaining," Genkai said.

"It's kind of scary," Amber said, her eye twitching. The five stopped what they were doing and coughed nervously, climbing off chairs, desks and walls. She instructed them to each take a seat in the arm-chairs she had lined up. "Well, Koenma has brought you here because he thinks you have problems working as a group," she said, pushing her knee long blonde hair over her shoulders.

Hiei glared at Kuwabara to feel better, AJ's eyes were slits and her eyebrows were raised high in disbelief, Kurama listen and nodded with interest, Yusuke took the candies off the edge of the desk and began chewing loudly, and Kuwabara listened, not understanding half the big words she used.

"If it's to help us work better as a group then why are the others here?" Yusuke asked.

"Because you should be able to work in any group, not just the one you HAVE to be in. So Koenma suggested that we bring people you know to this umm….'meeting' besides, if you lie about yourself then I'll know."

"So, what do we have to do?" Botan asked.

Amber smiled wickedly and chuckled. "We do tests."

**……………………………**

The group had been separated, each put in a different white room with a strange lady or man who bombarded them with questions. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for...the cards.

The man in front of Botan adjusted his glasses on his young face, flattened his white clothes, and scribbled unknown things onto his clipboard. "Now Miss Botan….." he said slowly as if she couldn't hear. Botan nodded. "What is this?" he continued, holding up a square piece of white card with a black inkblot on it.

. "It's an inkblot," the ferry-girl replied.

UU "Uh huh," he said scribbling something down. She attempted to se what he wrote, succeeding in falling sideways off her chair. UU "Hmmmmm." He wrote something else as Botan got up. "What's this?"

0.o "Umm…..a cat? Wait, it's a fox, the ink looks like pointy ears!"

"This?"

O.o "A river…..with lakes in the side"

"And this?" he continued holding up something that reminded her of Hiei's hair.

- "A porcupine! It's so pointy! HAHHAH IT'S SHARP LOOKING!"

He raised an eyebrow. U.O "HMMMMMMMMM."

………………

"A kitty!" Kuwabara squealed.

The lady opposite him smiled and nodded. "And this?" she asked.

" A butterfly!" She held up yet another card. "It's pencil….no wait A PEN!"

"This one?"

O.O The ningen looked at the picture that reminded him of Hiei's hair. - "It looks like a bush!"

**………………**

"And what is this one?" the man asked, holding up the ink blot.

"AN ink blot," AJ replied.

"This one?"

"Yet another ink blot."

The man's eye twitched as he realised how to ask the question properly. "What does this LOOK like? If you answer properly then you can go."

" OK!" AJ said happily. "It looks like a cross-bow….." he held up another. "A water-lily."

"And this?"

"A fox." He waved another card. "Hey…The Magician of Black Chaos."

"This one?" he asked again, holding up the one that looked like Hiei's hair. AJ snickered behind her hands. "Stalagmites!"

………………

"How about this one Kurama?" Amber asked.

Kurama looked at it for a few seconds before answering, "A fox."

"This weird looking one?"

"A keyhole…."

"And this one?"

"I think it's a water-lily."

"That's good. How 'bout this one?"

Kurama snickered. "It's a mountain range!"

………………

"And this picture young man?" the assistant asked.

"It's not a picture...it's an inkblot…" Yusuke corrected him.

"What does this inkblot look like?"

"It looks like……….a road with four round parking lots……no…maybe it's a butterfly."

"This one?"

"I think it looks like a fox…..or maybe a Moonl-" Yusuke stopped when he remembered the man was human. "Yeah, a fox."

"hmmmmmm, and this?"

"Some kind of flower……….or maybe it's a weed….No flower sounds better." 

"And this."

Yusuke looked at the pointy picture and giggled. "It's an explosion!"

**………………**

The man testing Yukina scribbled onto his board once again, mumbling to himself. "And this one?"

"An eagle…..the pieces on the bottom look like talons," Yukina answered. The man raised an eyebrow and scribbled, grumbling to himself. Yukina wondered why someone so young looked so grumpy and upset.

"And this?"

"A cat…..no a fox." He nodded and scribbled away. "Are you ok?"

He looked at the ice-maiden and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine thanks," he said not sounding very convincing. Yukina raised an eyebrow. U.U "My girlfriend left me," he sniffed. ;.; "I can't understand what I've done!" he continued, sobbing over his board. 

"It's ok, things will work out. Tell me, what did she say when she left?"

;.; "She said I didn't act like I really wanted to be with her and it didn't feel like we were communicating anymore and but I tried so HARD!" Yukina patted his shoulder.

"Is it possible you have a problem with commitment and openness?" Yukina suggested talking him through various possible problems and giving solutions.

;.; " Thank you so much, I don't want to talk to Mrs. D about it cause I'll look silly…"

"It's ok, I'm glad to help!"

Once again he thanked her and looked at the cards in his lap, holing up one of the last. "What do you think this looks like?"

Yukina giggled and smiled at the blot. "It looks like Ice-cream cones! "

………………

"This…"

"Must I answer?"

"Yes."

"It's a dirty piece of paper," Hiei replied, pondering the value of the test they were doing.

O-o "But what does the inkblot look like?" the woman opposite questioned, shaking slightly with fear of the one in front of her, even though she had been told he was dressed to go to a costume party and that his sword was fake.

'It looks like and inkblot."

o-O "What does it look like other than an inkblot and a dirty piece of paper?"

"Oh. It looks like a crossbow." The woman held up another. "A fox."

O.O "And this?"

"A sword…"

o.o "This one?"

"A throwing star."

Oo "Umm……….this………" she questioned, holing up the jagged blots.

IO "It looks like……………..Ice cream cones."

………………

. "What do you think it looks like? It looks like an inkblot," Genkai barked at the snivelling man opposite her. "You're an INTERN and you don't KNOW WHAT THIS IS?" she shouted, grabbing the cards from him.

;.; "It's part of the testtttttttt," he whined. Genkai shrugged.

"Continue then."

"What does this look like to you?"

"Hm, something skinny with four things around it…It's the workers of Koenma." He nodded although he was oblivious to what her words meant.

o.o "This….."

"Some flower…….or perhaps a throwing star…"

"Ok……….and this one….?"

"It's a fox, its face is too pointy to be a cat." He held up another card and sniffed. Genkai raised an eyebrow. "It's a fan."

………………

"So, are you sure it's squid on a stick?" the woman asked.

"Absolutely!" Koenma said.

"What ever you say…what does this look like to you?"

"A fox, but a disfigured one. That line is all bent."

OO "Ummm sure. And these?"

"That one looks like a butterfly and I think that one is some kind of flower."

The lady nodded and wrote on her clipboard holing up another card. "This?"

"Hiei let you take distorted pictures of his hair?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Were you stalking him because he wouldn't let anyone take his picture……….are you stalking us as well!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing at all…………….." The woman raised an eyebrow and mumbled to herself.

"SO what does it look like?"

"An artichoke..." O.o

………………

The 'pointy-faced woman' opposite the 'kick-ass woman' gave a loud sniff as Shizuru tapped her cigarette, ash falling to an unsightly mound on the white floor.

"Is this room meant to make people feel uncomfortable?" Shizuru asked, crossing her legs.

. "No," her questioner replied shortly, scrawling down lengthy sentences on his board. "What does this remind you of?"

. Shizuru looked at the long blot and shrugged. "I think it's a cigarette." The woman gave a snort and wrote some more holding up two more cards. "That one is a butterfly and that one's fox….too bad it's not a picture of a human fox," she snickered.

. The woman gave a shocked snort and held up another card. "And this one, give a sensible answer."

. "All my answers were sensible…I think that looks like some sort of explosion."

. "Oh an explosion," the woman said in disbelief. Shizuru raised an eyebrow and closed her eyes. "Here you go." The lady held out an ashtray, glaring at the other female for getting the floor dirty.

"Thanks…" she replied, putting the whole cigarette in the bowl.

"Finished?" Amber asked, sticking her head into the room.

"Yes Mrs. Daritajo," the intern said quickly handing her a clipboard. "You can go." Shizuru got up and closed the door behind her, pulling her packet of cigarettes from her pocket.

"Need a light?" Amber asked, as she lit the object in her own mouth. The ningen nodded and smiled.

"No offence to you, but your intern is strange, she looked ready to kill me because there's dirt under my shoes," the brunette said.

"She's a neat freak, she wears white shoes and never has a speck of dirt on them….maybe she gets to work wrapped in Clingfilm or something," the blonde shrugged opening the office door.

OO "Am I horrible Mrs. Daritajo?" Botan asked, holding onto Amber's arm.

"Of course not."

"Oh ok," the ferry-girl whispered taking a seat next to Yukina. "I'm a good ferry girl, I'm a good ferry girl…….."

**Amber:** OO **:takes her seat:**

"So how did it go?"

"The guy asking me questions was creepy….." Yusuke mumbled.

"The one asking me questions was afraid of me," Hiei said.

"The one asking me questions was grumpy…" Koenma said.

"The one asking me questions was incompetent," AJ and Genkai said simultaneously.

;.; "He was mean, he was writing things about me," Botan said quietly.

"The young man asking me questions is having relationship problems, his uncle died not too long ago and he feels his parents are having marital trouble," Yukina said.

"How did you learn all of that about him in such a short time?" Shizuru asked. Yukina shrugged. "The woman asking me questions looks like she was living in a bubble."

"The woman asking me questions was fine…except she seemed a bit paranoid, " Keiko said as she walked in and took a seat, giving the shrink her clipboard.

"The one asking me questions was just fine," Kurama commented.

"What freak did you get?" Yusuke asked loudly. Kurama pointed to Mrs. Daritajo and the detective shrunk in his seat. "sorry…"

"No prob," Amber said.

"The lady asking me questions was very happy! She was very congenial and patient. She thinks she's fat but that's foolish, that would make her an endomorph. She's clearly an ectomorph, all that means is that she's basically lean, with little body fat and a narrow chest and abdomen," Kuwabara sang.

**Kurama and AJ**: O.o Kuwabara knows about somatyping

**Others**: O.O We don't know about somatyping….he said something intelligent

**Kurama and AJ**: Somatyping: the classification of people according to their basic body shape…how does he know that O.o

**Others:** O.o What the hell! He said something intelligent!  
**Yusuke, Kurama, AJ and Hiei::look at each other:** HE'S NOT A BRUNETTE!WE'RE SAFE!

**Others:** Huh? O.O

"Isn't that wonderful! Let's take a look at the theories of my interns……." Amber said. O-o "Well one seems to think Botan is attracted to violence and suffers from self hate….. ummm huh?"

;.; " :sniff: I'M A GOOD FERRY GIRL!" Botan screamed.

"Violence? For Botan?" Koenma asked in disbelief. Amber shrugged.

O.o "And according to this AJ is chirpy and enthusiastic……" Mrs. Daritajo mumbled, rubbing her head.

"HAHHAHHAHAHH!" Yusuke laughed, falling backwards of his chair. AJ sweatdropped.

"Are you joking?" Hiei asked. Amber shook her head sadly.

"Koenma is paranoid, violent and dislikes others?" Amber read throwing the clipboard to the other end of her desk. "Master Genkai is senile, scary, vicious and hostile? O.o"

"That one is pretty accurate," Yusuke informed her. Genkai punched him and he was silent.

"Yukina is kind and concerned….Kuwabara is full of life and friendly…those ones are very accurate. Hiei is shy and afraid of talking with others, it appears he is a pacifist…." oo

"He is?" Genkai asked. "I never noticed." 

"Shizuru is ill mannered, and un-co-operative while Keiko lacks social skills and has problems with herself….Oh wait! Yusuke is polite and is deeply concerned with how his words affect others……" Amber looked at them then burst out laughing.

**All:** O.O;;;;

"Your interns stink," Shizuru said. Amber put her cigarette in the ashtray and shrugged.

. "Yeah…kind of. Well Shuichi's says that he is polite and thoughtful. From my interns crappy results I can already tell all I need to know about you."

. "But violence for Botan?" Yukina asked.

"Yes…and don't forget the self hate…according to your questioners you all had a strange reaction to this card," she continued, holding up the strange looking blot.

"Hiei's hair!" everyone but Hiei yelled in surprise.

**Hiei::GLARE: **

"Oh...that's why you like it. The interns presumed it was because you like sharp or dangerous looking things…silly interns, beer is for teenagers!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Forward to the therapy!"

"Yay," AJ said with as much enthusiasm as a rock.

"That's the spirit! First of all, to get along better with others we should first know what each other are like."

"But we do know each other…kind of," Kuwabara commented unsurely, staring at Yukina.

**Hiei:** . .

"You just think you know each other…for example let's take AJ. You've known her the least amount of time but you probably think you know a substantial amount of info about her." UU AJ stared at her lap, playing with her fingers.

"Kind of…" o.o

"Well, what four non-living objects do you think AJ values most." UU

"Her sword and her Cube………." O.o

"WRONG!" Amber shouted. Kuwabara flinched.

;.; "Nani?" the ningen sniffed looking at the blue haired demon a few seats down.

"It isn't her katana?" Hiei asked.

"Her gloves, a camera, a folder and this necklace of hers that has a gazillion pendants on it," Amber informed them. AJ crossed her arms but her face didn't change. "As AJ puts it 'One's sword has a soul of its own, your weapon is the most reliable partner you can have in battle.'."

"I have a question," Yusuke shouted.

"Yes."

"Why are we having therapy now?"

"I dunno…Mr. Koenma would you care to answer the question?"

"I can't remember……." Koenma said, scratching his head. "It was important though….."

**Tantei:** . . Jeez

"I have another question," Yusuke shouted.

"Umm, yes?" Amber said unsurely.

"How old are you?" o 

**All:** O.o Huh?

"What does that have to do with anything?" Keiko asked.

"I was just wondering. Youko Kurama looks about seventeen but he's a few hundred years old. Mrs. Daritajo looks about twenty five…."

"Well, I'm nine-hundred and forty one," Amber said brightly.

**Ningens:** O.O

"But Dongwa is nine hundred and something but looks like a teenager…"

"The Melting Shadow is nine hundred," AJ said.

"But he is the melting Shadow."

"So is his father. Dongwa's father was the original Melting Shadow. The shards on his forehead were passed to him from his father who was nine hundred and something. He is only sixteen."

"The name is passed on, but in Reikai the lack of accurate in formation is astounding," Amber mumbled. "Up there they believe Dongwa and his father are the same person, so AJ didn't confuse them by telling the truth, she only presented them with information they already understand."

"You knew," Koenma asked. AJ nodded.

"The information would not have made a difference, and besides I wasn't really asked,' AJ said looking out the window.

"Ok…………."

"Oh yes Mr. Koenma, I think you should find someone who can create a firewall around your digitised information. Hacking into your files is too easy." Amber said brightly. "I think we should test how much you know about each other."

**Non-Daritajo's**: o.o

"Are you going to ask trivia questions?" Shizuru asked.

"NOPE!" Amber yelled brightly. "You're going to pretend to be each other!"

Hiei's eye twitched and Kurama raised an eyebrow. "So what do we do?" the kitsune asked.

Amber had pulled a box from nowhere and was smiling insanely. "First of all half of you write your names on a post-it note then give it to me…" Five them followed instruction and handed her the papers that she put in an empty coffee mug. "Yusuke, pick a name."

The detective dug around. "Kurama, I got Kurama," he said unsurely.

"Just hold to it. Hiei, pick please."

"I got AJ," the Jaganashi said, attempting to get the sticky note off his finger. The blonde passed the mug around and smiled with satisfaction.

"Keiko," Kuwabara sniffed.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" Keiko boomed.

;.; "I wanted to get Yukina…."

"I think I got Yukina," Koenma informed him. Kuwabara glared at the pacifier sucking brunette and slumped down in his seat. --

"I have Botan," Genkai said, looking doubtfully at the one she had chosen. . 

"I'm a good onna…….good onna," Botan whispered rocking back and forth. "I do like myself, I'm good…..a good onna…yes….." o.o

"Strange." . 

"Because there's an odd number Shizuru has to pick a name," Amber said, rummaging around in the box on her desk.

"Yukina," Shizuru said, holding up the name she picked.

"Good! So Botan has to pretend to be Genkai, Hiei to be AJ, Yusuke to be Shuichi, Kazuma to be Keiko, Yukina to be Shizuru ,Shizuru to be Koenma and Koenma to be Yukina."

**All:** O.O

"That's easy," AJ mumbled, crossing her arms and glaring at everyone, saying 'Hn' every time someone moved or did something unnecessary. Amber appeared behind her and pulled a plastic cloak from no where, throwing it on AJ in record speed."IYAAAAAAA!" AJ screamed as two things were poured on her head. OoO "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Hair dye!" Amber screamed. "Leave for seven to ten minutes then rinse….You can read," Amber said, throwing AJ the box and skipping behind her desk.

**AJ: :flames rage in eyes:**

"Hair dye…cool," Yusuke said.

"Would you like dye?"

"Not really…" Amber nodded and pulled a long red wig from the box atop her desk, and stuffed it onto Yusuke's head. "There you go."

OO " I feel like a drag queen….."

"You look like one too."

"I think I'll take the dye."

Amber poured water then dye onto Yusuke's head and skipped along. "There you go. All the dyes wash out."

"Your Aunt is the happiest shrink I've ever seen," Yusuke mumbled to a grumbling AJ. "A happy shrink that has buckets of water hidden in her cabinets…."

"She's happy because she gets to torture people…like she's doing right now," AJ grumbled, struggling under her plastic cloak. "What colour is this anyway?"

"It's pitch black….like Hiei's."

"I'm good…Am I not?" Botan asked again as Amber put pink dye in her hair.

"Of course you are, have a toffee," Amber said, handing Botan a piece of candy. "Dye or wig, Keiko?"

"WIG!" Keiko said quickly. Amber dug through the box with a disappointed look.

"I haven't got any orange wigs. **:sniff:** It's ok, you don't have to do it." U.u **:sad look:**

"I'll take the dye," Keiko sighed.

Amber grinned and skipped to the ningen with a box of orange hair dye. "Here you go! La la la la la, la la la la laa."

"So I'm going have brown hair like Keiko's," Kuwabara asked.

"Yep!" Amber grinned, handing out dye.

"Me as a brunette…hmmmmmmmmm……."

**Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama and AJ**: O.O HE WON'T SAY ANYTHING INTELLIGENT!

"How about you Shuichi?"

"BLACK DYE!" Yusuke shouted pouring the dye on the kitsunes head. Kurama blinked rapidly as the dye fell into his face. "Whooops," Yusuke said shrinking away as he noticed he had only got the dye on the top of Kurama's head, and that now Kurama had partially black eyebrows.

**Kurama:** OoO YUSUKE!

Amber quickly dyed nearly everyone else putting her finger to her chin in thought. "Oh yes, Jaganashi…wig or dye…."

"The wig that piece of hair, right? Since when do they come in midnight blue." Hiei questioned.

"This is NingenKai, you can get a wig in any colour….but the dye is more fun."

"I guess I'll take the dye…."

The group waited then rinsed, looking doubtfully at each other.

"Now, when I ask you a question answer it the way you think your partner would."

"I'm a good old lady…a good old lady…." Botan mumbled. Oo

"When do you think she'll stop that?" Yukina asked, feeling her light brown hair. She ice maiden looked around then took a cigarette from Shizuru's pocket, watching it strangely. Koenma continued to pat his aqua hair, examining it in Shizuru's compact mirror. Yukina stared at the cigarette before biting it and coughing insanely.

"Ok………..Botan what are 'your' favourite colours?" Amber asked.

"Something bright……….I don't know," Genkai said.

"Purple and red are my favourite colours," Botan informed them softly.

**All**: OO Really?

**Botan:: Nod:**

"Ok, AJ, what's your favourite letter?" Amber asked.

"A?" Hiei suggested.

"You're absolutely WRONG!"

"What's the answer?"

"The answer Miss Daritajo."

"S," AJ mumbled. " It begins words stealth, steak and Seto and my favourite word, silence."

"Koenma, complete this sentence with an appropriate word. "My father is ………………………..'"

"Scary," Shizuru said.

"Is that right Yukina?" Koenma stared into space before realizing that he was being spoken to.

"Yes, it's right…..but a word like fearsome or chilling might have been better."

"Ummmmmm………ok. Yusuke, what is your favourite flying animal?"

"Ducks?" Kurama said.

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Is that right Shuichi?"

"Yeah…." Yusuke mumbled.

"URAMESHI LIKES DUCKS? HAHHAHA!" Kuwabara laughed.

"I like ducks also," Yukina smiled.

"Jeez," Amber mumbled.

"Yes ducks are wonderful my dear Yukina."

**Others:** Sad  
**Yukina::sweatdrop:**

"Now," Amber said brightly after she had asked a pile more questions, pulling a strange device from nowhere. It was a black box with a chibi angel on the top, a lightning bold held tightly in its hand. Rows of ports were on the sides of the cube, whatever went into the holes a mystery to Mrs. Daritajo' patients. "This is the most fun part of therapy. This will guarantee that by the end of this appointment you know at least one thing about the other people in this room." She then pulled out another device, this one a buzzer and a finger socket attached to a wire. "Here you go," she smiled handing everyone one of them then plugging them into the box.

"What do we do with this?" Koenma asked doubtfully.

"Put it on." The patients looked at each other doubtfully before putting the finger socket on their left index fingers. "Great," Amber sang, picking up a remote with twelve colour-coded buttons on it. "We're missing a player, Kato can play!"

Kato popped her head into the room. "You called Aunt Amber," she blinked.

"Come play!"

**Others:** O.o What kind of shrink is she  
**AJ::hitting head on desk:** Kill me!

Kato sat down and put on her own buzzer-socket combo, smiling happily. "Ok!"

**AJ and Hiei**: O.o Too perky...too happy I'm MELTING!

Amber smiled and switched on the box, the lightning bolt in the angels hand lighting up. "Let's play!"

………………

"Lobster is the favourite seafood of this person?" Mrs. Daritajo shouted.

"Yusuke!" AJ responded after hitting her buzzer.

"Correct! Squid is the favourite seafood of this person?"

"Botan!" Kuwabara shouted, getting an electric shock for his wrong answer. Hiei smiled, liking this game more and more every second.

"WRONG! The answer was Koenma! What item can Shizuru not live without?"

"Cigarettes!" Yukina shouted.

"Right, who was voted by their class most likely to succeed?"

"Kurama and AJ," Botan said feeling better after watching people get shocked.

"Good! Who was also voted most likely to overthrow the government and create a biological threat?"

"AJ," Kurama said.

"Yeah…darn it, no one is getting shocked. Time for the hard questions," Amber cackled. Asking a load more questions. "How many sisters does AJ have?"

"None," Hiei said.

"Good Jaganashi, but how many brothers does AJ have?" AJ's eyes flashed dangerously, a spark flying from her finger socket.

"Duh, we all met him. The answer is TouyaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the detective screamed, the object on the end of his finger shocking him sharply. "Ouch. T.T"

"Wrong, Yusuke dear."

"Wrong?" Koenma and Botan spluttered.

"Is it four?" Kuwabara suggested. "Four is a go-AHHHHHHHHHHHH, that hurts! ToT"

A small ping told Amber someone had pressed their buzzer. "Yes…AJ," Amber said her voice dropping.

"Three," AJ said shortly.

"Not fair," Amber pouted.

"Don't act like a child, that's Hana's job."

"Three, is that including Touya?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, the other two are in Maikai," Kato said.

"AJ is angry because they don't visit…more like, they can't visit," Amber sighed. "But now most of you know something you didn't know before!"

"Tú hablas demasi-," AJ mumbled.The fire fox twitched, holding her ear. "You talk too much," AJ sighed. Amber bit her lip.

"Anyway, next question." The other members of the group quickly abandoned their confusion, Kurama and Hiei sending each other silent messages. "This person is a fan of Clow Reed."

"Genkai?" Shizuru shrugged.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Shizuru shrugged, longing for something to smoke. "These two people hate most cats."

"Hiei and….ummm Koenma?"

Amber smiled. "Oh Yusuke."

"Yeah, is that rig- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY CRAP!" Yusuke screamed, once again being hurt by electricity.

"Wrong."

"Keiko and Kurama?" Koenma suggested, getting an electric shock. T.T "Ouchy."

"Incorrect! This is funny!"

"Genkai and Yukina," Hiei suggested, also getting a shock, but a shock with less force.

"Half right Hiei."

"Shizuru and Genkai," Kurama buzzed in, also getting a less intense shock.

"Half right."

"Shizuru and Yukina," AJ said, gazing into a reindeer snow globe. "Isn't the process of elimination wonderful?"

"Good job."

. "You couldn't have told us it wasn't you," Yusuke sniffed to Genkai.

"And miss all that fun? Not-on-your-life," she said slowly.

"You don't like cats?" Kuwabara asked his sister. "You don't like cat's my dear Yukina?" he asked the ice maiden.

"Some cats kill birds……" Yukina sighed. "I know it may be natural for cats to hunt birds,. but I choose birds over cats. But you cat or fox creature is very nice AJ."

"I'll be sure to tell Moonlight you think so," AJ smiled.

"BUT WHY DON'T YOU LIKE CATS!" Kuwabara asked his sister, making exaggerated sniffing noises.

"I like all cats but yours. It's annoying," Shizuru said shortly.

**Kuwabara:** X.T NOOOOOOO! **:screams dramatically: **

"What is Hiei's favourite ice-cream flavour?" Amber asked. "Whoever's buzzer lights up has to answer now!"

Botan's buzzer lit up. "Chocolate?" she squeaked.

"Sorry." Botan twitched as she was shocked. Koenma's buzzer lit up.

"Vanilla?" Koenma said. "AHHHHH!" he screamed.

**All but Amber: O.o**

"Ohhhh, I'm sorry…look, it's Yukina's turn. Because this question seems a bit hard you have two tries. "

"Well," Yukina said thoughtfully. "I'll guess cookies and cream, and strawberry-vanilla, because those are my favourite flavours."

"Yay! You're right!" Hiei watched a grinning Yukina out of the corner of his eye, smiling at the things that made them alike.

"What a coincidence huh?" Yusuke whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hiei mumbled. Amber instructed them to take off their buzzers and stand next to their partners then join with another group. Kurama and Yusuke joined with Hiei and AJ, Yusuke sticking his fried finger in his mouth.

"I'll never forget that your favourite Knights of the Zodiac character is Shun," Yusuke said to AJ.

"I'll never forget the minimum number of hair products you is use is three," Kurama said to Yusuke.

"I'll never forget the look of horror the idiot got on his face every time he was shocked," Hiei smirked.

"Now," Amber said. "Each person will give some sort of informative yet slightly boring speech on themselves that will include things they think others should know…so that you can all better interact."

"I don't want to tell you about myself," Hiei mumbled.

"Fine I guess I'll start," Yusuke said loudly. "My name is Yusuke Urameshi."

"Hi Yusuke," AJ and Kurama said dully.

"I like shooting things, television, por-"

"Next!" Hiei shouted. "You," he hissed pointing to AJ.

"Why me?" AJ asked.

"Because I said so."

"I don't have to take orders from you."

"You would if you know what's best for your health."

"My health? You should worry about your own safety, you………" AJ trailed off. Amber's nose wiggled, the oldest kitsune getting up and walking to the door.

"Your assignment isn't done for another few hours," Amber said.

"What do I do?" AJ asked desperately.

**Others: :look back and forth between Daritajo's:** . . 

"Assignment?" Kato asked, thinking for a moment. "Oh that!"

Amber's lips curled. "Su iwati garu," Amber giggled.

"NA! SHEN BORU NAN!" AJ shouted. Kato was laughing hysterically.

"I'll go and wait at the front," the blond smiled, exiting the office.

" Shen boru flar," Amber continued, walking calmly back to her desk. Everyone in the office had abandoned the task they were assigned.

"Pssssssssst, fox man," Yusuke hissed.

Kurama sweatdropped. "Yes, Yusuke," Kurama sighed.

"What are they saying?"

"Mrs. Daritajo said she can smell someone, and AJ is saying that it can't be possible." Hiei watched as AJ paced back and forth, biting her hand.

"I'll kill myself," AJ said to Amber.

"Go on then," Amber challenged. "I'll tell Kumi you died loving and hating him." The group heard Kato's laughter from the front office and twitched.

"HIS NAME IS HAKUMI!" AJ shouted angrily. Kato ran back in, her and Amber jumping up and down in delight. AJ punched herself in the head and flopped onto her Aunt's desk, her head hanging over the side. "Wenches."

"I can see your underwear AJ." AJ held up her middle finger and then lifted up her skirt to show a pair of black shorts. "Damnit. Control yourself, I don't want a repeat of what happened the last time the pair of you were in a room together."

The others stared at Amber and Kato, attempting to catch a loose word. "AJJJ!" a voice screamed, slightly muffled, but loud all the same. The fire-fox pushed the swivel-chair to the side staring at her brother who was outside the window.

"Touya?" AJ said blankly, falling head first off the desk.

**Yusuke:** She has ZERO grace off the battlefield. . ;;;;;;

"I brought your homework," he beamed, standing on the ledge in his boxers. Moonlight fell from nowhere onto his shoulder, the redhead leaning forward through the glass.

"Thank you, Touya," AJ said quickly, pretending she had never fallen.

"Don't I get a hug?" Touya grinned, holding his arms out. AJ looked him up and down, picking up a file and holding it over his chest.

"You haven't got any clothes on."

"What do you call these?" Touya smirked, pointing to his socks and boxers. AJ punched herself. "Oh look. You have even more new acquaintances. Who's t- AH! IT'S MASTER GENKAI, IN THE FLESH!" Touya jumped over the desk, landing in front of Genkai. "Good to meet you Master Genkai," Touya said, shaking the old woman's hand. "You are a legend! Your skills are known throughout the lands!"

Genkai looked over her shoulder at Yusuke. "Why wasn't he there when I wanted a successor?" Genkai asked. A vein throbbed in Yusuke's head. "And he looks better than you too."

"Will you sign my arm?" Touya sniffed, holding out a pen and putting his left arm in front of Genkai.

"Wow," Shizuru said slowly, staring at AJ's brother. Hiei stared at the spot Genkai had autographed on Touya's arm. It didn't feel right; it felt like something was missing………… Hiei continued to stare as Touya introduced himself to Shizuru, making quick conversation with Yukina, Keiko and Botan.

"He's stealing the womenfolk," Yusuke mumbled as the girls laughed at something Touya had said. Koenma and Kuwabara nodded.

"You really do attend school in the Land of the Shinobi, don't you?" Hiei asked, Kurama beside him. AJ did not reply. "Do I need to probe your mind?"

"You can try," AJ said calmly. Hiei's brow creased; wasn't she supposed to be quaking in fear and bowing down to his superior self?

"May I see your file?" Kurama asked, pointing to the black binder in AJ's hand. AJ looked at Kurama as if she couldn't understand him. Her hand jerked forward and Kurama took it, skipping the first page. Yusuke had walked over and looked at it at the same time as the fox, Hiei having to wait due to his height disadvantage. AJ reached for her file and Kurama and Yusuke stepped back.

"This is you….." Yusuke whispered, pointing to the picture on the second page of the file. The detective gazed at the picture as if it couldn't be real. AJ's long hair was down to her knees and perfectly straight, her hands still gloved and deprived of light. She was wearing a black leotard with red trim and only one sleeve. Two red and black, feathery wings were attached to her back, and they didn't bother to ask how. A red star was painted on her cheek but there was something on her exposed right arm as well, a silver fox, its tails winding around the top of her arm. Yusuke's mouth was open. "AJ…….." he said softly.

AJ looked at him, fist tight, eyebrows arched. "Yes detective," she replied slowly.

"You're hot."

**AJ, Hiei and Kurama**: X.X **:face vault:**

"But look at how dead tight this thing is and you don't have flab anywhere," Yusuke said examining the picture. "If you're not fat…then why don't you wear the skirts and stuff? And you had two tattoos…….wait this looks kind of circusy so it was just part of the costume right?" AJ nodded.

"She's wearing a skirt right now," Touya said pointing to AJ's uniform.

"That doesn't count."

Hiei and Kurama stepped aside as Touya and Yusuke began to deliberate on whether AJ's uniform counted as part of her 'skirt wearing therapy'. AJ hit herself again and tried to take the file from Kurama.

"You're in Grade five," Hiei said slowly, looking at the front page. AJ said nothing. "You started training when you were four?"

"The youngest people to ever graduate in your school were twenty one and they were child prodigies," Kurama said softly. "Most get in at 17, 16…15 minimum…."

"You couldn't get into the Land of the Shinobi," Hiei hissed.

"Is there some kind of mistake on your file? This can't be possible," Kurama continued.

"Unfortunately it is possible," a young man said from the door way, holding a thick folder. His sky blue eyes were shiny and cold, the eyes of the ever vigilant. His hair was white, and cut in an odd fashion; short at the back but long enough at the front to cover right eye. His skin was a pale as AJ's and he looked even paler in all his navy blue clothing. Kurama recognised it as the Hikaruka High uniform. He was roughly Kurama's height if not a bit taller. He looked at AJ, staring at her hair then looking to Amber. He gave a small bow.

"Hello Hakumi," Amber said.

"Good to see you Mrs. Daritajo," he replied softly. He looked to Kato. "Hello Kato." Kato smiled and waved happily. He did not acknowledge the presence of anyone else as he walked to AJ, raising an eyebrow. She inwardly sighed as she got down on one knee, and bowed her head in silence.

"Are you proposing?" Yusuke asked, ruining the moment of quiet.

"Hello Touya," the boy continued, eyes flashing. Touya didn't answer for a while, eyes cold and hostile.

"Hello Hakumi," Touya replied, Moonlight jumping from his head onto AJ's.

"I have come to collect and therefore end your assignment Daritajo," he explained, his voice still low. The others presumed he was just soft-spoken. Kurama put the file on the desk and stepped back, Hakumi watching him with interest. "Name, Daritajo."

"Shuichi Minamino," AJ informed him still not looking up.

"The one who takes your hair colour."

"Hiei the Jaganashi."

"One in green."

"Yusuke Urameshi."

"You can stand," he said, walking to Yusuke and looking at him oddly. AJ still didn't get up.

"You said 'you can stand', this means I have the ability to stand but does not grant permission."

"Very nice. You may stand." AJ stood and picked up her file as Hakumi walked to Shizuru looking at her oddly.

"Who are you?" Shizuru asked, blowing smoke in his face. Touya and AJ smirked.

"I'm one of AJ's instructors. She is my student."

"He's the one that graduated at twenty one," AJ whispered to Kurama. "Ice demon. Now he's twenty two and teaches one class in the final grade."

"I did not know my instructions would get you into this situation," Hakumi said, his lips struggling not to curl into a smirk. "Now you have yet another job….not that you should complain. All your jobs except this one get you money and they clearly helped you with this assignment."

"What is the assignment?" Yusuke asked Amber as quietly as possible.

"The first part of the assignment Mr. Urameshi was to take the form of anyone….look like anyone, do anything they can do…..become them. Live the way they live, and not let anyone find out that they co-existed with a carbon copy of their friend or teacher or doctor. The second part of the assignment was to take whatever job they were assigned, learn whatever they would need to do, and do it well. So well, it would become convincing to the outside world that they had been doing it all their lives; Miss Daritajo was assigned a job as a trapeze artist and acrobat at a circus….. It is disturbing that the manager believed her pathetic abilities were world class…." AJ was staring at her feet, wiggling her toes in her shoes as Touya gave a cough.

"You can't do a cartwheel so it's strange that you can call her abilities pathetic," Touya mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear. Hakumi's eyes flashed as he turned to look at Touya.

"No one asked a question so why are you answering?" Touya smirked as Midnight walked through the door, tails standing on end as he hissed. "Control your creature, Daritajo."

"He's not doing anything," Touya said calmly as the whites of Midnight's eyes began to turn red. The others stepped back as energy began to encircle the hissing creature on the floor. "Stay away from the good furniture," Touya yawned.

"AJ, do something about it. NOW!"

Hiei was shocked when AJ bowed and walked to Midnight in silence, Moonlight's head tilting to the side in confusion. She plucked Moonlight off her head whispering a few words in her ear. "Haiku, ken shila…." AJ said softly. Moonlight blinked and AJ dropped her onto the sparking Midnight, the pair disappearing through the floor. The group looked at the black energy marks on the floor and then to a smirking Touya and glaring Hakumi.

"You looked a little afraid Hakumi……afraid like a little kid," Touya said mockingly.

"Plea nan weshashi, Touya," AJ said quickly. Touya looked away from her, eyes closed in contemplation. The phone rang in the front office, everyone turning to Kato.

"Oh," Kato said quietly. "I'll…I'll go get that," she sniffed, slipping out the door.

"AJ?" Koenma croaked.

"Yes, Koenma-sama," AJ answered quickly. "Your file says that you only ever committed one crime- the set of crimes Botan gave you yesterday weren't even listed in it- and that was stealing the Elemental Rod when you were eight……it doesn't have your date of birth, your full name, your height…..all it says is 'AJ DARITAJO, THEFT OF THE ELEMENTAL ROD…..'"

"That is the only time she's ever been caught until now," Touya said, glaring at the white haired one among them. "You wanted her to be sent to jail so she couldn't beat you. It was bad enough that Auron and Artimus nearly did it, so now you can't stand another Daritajo ripping your title away, you little whiner," Touya spat. Silence again.

"They didn't deserve to graduate. How those idiots tied with me at final exams I'll never know…..but I do know that they didn't deserve to graduate," Hakumi hissed back. "I wanted your miserable sister to stay to see if she could somehow lie or break her way out of jail…you should thank me, I was giving her extra training. She should be happy I told her stay…..look at how many new friends she's made…."

"Should I be happy you told her to let people stab her you little BASTARD!" Touya shouted. Yusuke was confused, but even though he didn't fully understand what was going on he was angry at Hakumi as well……….

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH DARITAJO! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHERS, TOO IGNORANT TO KNOW WHEN YOU'RE WRONG! AT LEAST IF YOY THREATEN AJ SHE SHUT'S UP!YOU DUMB NINGEN LOVER!" They didn't see when Touya got so close, close enough to swing his right fist into Hakumi's face.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT YOU BITCH! DON'T EVEN DRAG AIKO INTO THIS!" Kato came back in, mouth open when she saw the blood on Touya's hand and Hakumi's face.

"Who was on the phone Kato?" Amber asked with a sigh, blood dripping out of Hakumi's nose.

"It's for you Miss Botan," Kato whispered, backing up. Botan looked at Koenma and followed Kato away.

"Hold the damn phone," Yusuke said loudly. "You mean to tell me, you told AJ to let us catch her?" Hakumi didn't answer Yusuke as he stood up.

"Remove your ear piece and other things given to you," he said, blood flying from his mouth. AJ pulled something from her right ear, placing it into her teacher's hand. She removed her shoes, gave him the gold and silver pendant the Tantei had seen her wearing, the hair band at the end of her plait and removed two contact lenses. "Give me your file." AJ handed him the folder without question a single picture falling on the floor. Kurama looked at it out of the corner of his eye. It was a picture of the fox that AJ had on her right arm in the picture they had seen. AJ picked it up, Hakumi snatching it from her. He thrust his larger folder into her hands.

"HEY!" Yusuke shouted again. "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"Yes, detective. She was instructed to stay although she could have escaped," Hakumi breathed, before turning to AJ. "You're lucky the leaders are grading this. You're so lucky." He looked at Touya mumbled something in a tongue. Touya's fist tightened and his eyes flickered to a dangerous golden, but he looked at the floor and remained silent. Hakumi glided forward, punching Touya in the stomach.

"Kisama," Touya coughed, blood flying from his mouth. Hiei's Jagan burned; Hakumi have had a Jagan and was somehow concealing it. He could feel a Jagan's energy flickering as Hakumi's fist made contact with Touya's abdomen. Kuwabara squeaked, eyes wide, head pounding from the energy being released.

"Enough!" Amber shouted. "Hakumi, you have the file so leave already." He nodded, blood running onto his lip. Touya spat blood on the floor, the bruise on his stomach nothing compared to the bruise on Hakumi's cheek.

"Hakumi-sama," AJ said softly, hanging her head. "I forgot to give you this…." He looked back at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"Hurry up and give it to me then!" he shouted. AJ smirked.

"As you wish." Jaws dropped once again as AJ slammed her fist into her teachers nose, breaking it for sure. "Never talk about someone's mother, unless you have a pain fetish." Hakumi guaranteed AJ she would fail the assignment and stormed away, blood dotting the carpet.

Amber gave a sigh. "You know what this means right?" she said dismally looking at the floor. The others looked at her saddened expression and gave slow shrugs. "This means……….I have to get new carpet….."

**Al**l: XoX;;;;;;;; **:face vault:**

Botan slid back in, her expression telling them she was –like everyone else- highly confused. "Koenma Sir," she said slowly. "George said that wind demon just released some demon spiders here in NingenKai……."

"It looks like there is work for you to do," Yukina said softly.

"Yeah," Kuwabara responded softly. Everyone's voices had decreased in volume.

"Botan will give you a briefing…." Koenma told them walking to the door. "I have to go…..I'll speak with you later……"

"Bye," everyone whispered as he departed.

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Daritajo," Botan sniffed. "I hope this helps us work better together……." Amber nodded. Kurama and Yusuke gave quiet good-byes as they walked out, Kuwabara gave a sniff and a wave, Hiei nodded and AJ took a deep breath.

"Please forgive what you have witnessed," she said softly to Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru and Genkai. The four nodded slowly. "Perhaps Touya or Amber can explain what has gone on here to reinstate your belief in our sanity. I'll see you at home Amber. Bye T," she said, closing the door behind her.

"Bye kiddo," Amber called, giving a sigh.

"I'm even more clueless that when I got here," Shizuru said, Yukina and Keiko nodding in agreement. "I think I'll take the explanation…" Touya sat down, Moonlight dropping into his lap.

"Get comfortable girls," Amber said, taking a seat. " 'The explanation' is a two disk film, it has been formatted to gain your understanding. It is rated PG-13."

……………………………………………………………………………

"_Meet me back here in an hour_," is what Botan had said nearly three hours ago. Now it was raining and dark. The '_here_' where they were supposed to meet was a park, leaving only one cramped place to shelter. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in the roofed look-out piece of the jungle gym.

"I can't believe this," Kuwabara said looking through the folder that had been given to AJ.

"Can't believe what? The fact that we don't really know the person who we've slept in the same room with, eaten their food and thought we knew for nearly a week? Or don't believe that she just gave Kurama the file that proves that's she's a liar?" Hiei said venomously.

"She's been risking her life, her family...everything for homework?" Yusuke said disbelievingly. Kurama looked at AJ through the rain. She sat on a swing, her head hung low. She had her hands clasped together. Her plait had began to unravel since she removed the hair band so she decided to undo her hair completely, and now it was down her back, streaked with blue since it had been dyed in the plait. Her fighting attire clung to her body, Moonlight peaking out of the top of her cloak and squeaking. She was swinging ever so slightly, the hair that went past her back swaying a bit. They had noticed that her hair style was different as well. Her bangs were straight, the ends of her hair still wavy with two pieces of hair that were not pushed behind her back. Kurama said they should expect changes in her appearance as well as her attitude.

"Do you understand what the Land of the Shinobi is?" Kurama asked Yusuke. Yusuke shrugged.

"A fancy school where they give weird homework?"

"The Land of the Shinobi is in a secret location, unknown to all but students, teachers and a few select figures. It is rumoured that after you leave, your mind is wiped of any information on its location, but it is believed that it is in the ice-lands of Maikai. The Land of the Shinobi is school –you could say- for anyone who can pass its initiation tests, but is mainly attended by elemental demons; fire demons, kitsunes, ice, water and demons…. For most it teaches how to use your element or abilities to their fullest, how to protect yourself. But for others, those who can pass sometimes lethal tests of intellect and physical skill there is a training of a different sort….."

"Hurry up and say something before he sticks something perverted into the end of the sentence," Kuwabara said.

"They train fighters of all sorts, martial artists, assassins and thieves, hackers, arsonists, kidnappers, criminal master minds, Shadow weavers………they teach the dark and light arts…."

"So you're telling me there is school that teaches shadow magic?" Yusuke said slowly. "A school that teaches you how to kill and kidnap people?" Kurama nodded. "Jeez."

"You sound surprised," Hiei said. "Don't you think something like that would exist in Demon world?"

"Yeah….but I didn't pictured her in it…."he whispered.

"She's not just in it. She's going to break a record when she graduates…..How could she start training at four?" Kurama sighed. "How is it possible for a four year old to pass the psychological or physical tests they give? She's been giving hints all day…remember she said she was 'preparing for the truth'? This is it…."

Yusuke grabbed the file from Kuwabara, crouching with it in his lap. "What are you looking for Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"The log from the day we met her…."

"Why?"

"Look…..he never tells her to look in our files; she wanted to find out about us. She wanted to play cards with us….."

"But here, he told her to jump out the window……" Hiei said.

Yusuke began flipping through pages of the last few days. "She wanted to say your Black Dragon Wave was cool. And she wanted to get me out of detention…….everything she said while we were in the other dimensions were her own words. For the last few days she's been basically speaking for herself, he just butts in here and there! It's just been a month or two that he's been speaking completely for her."

"But when we asked her to tell us about herself, he told her what to say….."

"When she said your nose looked good, it was because she wanted to. And she wanted to say that Barbie would kill her because Kurama is so perfect!"

"He tells her how to sit. How to eat. She has to put her sword in her mattress when she's not using it…she can't do things she normally does…he tells her what to order from Burger King…." Kuwabara mumbled. "Shorty number two can't go to sleep before he says it's ok, there's a time where she doesn't eat for four days because he told her she can't. He makes her insult herself," Kuwabara continued, Kurama remembering how AJ had described herself as useless and pathetic. "She can speak at least five languages but is only allowed to speak Japanese…"

"Every time she touches someone- apart from when she's fighting- is because he told her to," Kurama mumbled.

"This doesn't get rid of the fact that she lied," Hiei mumbled.

"She wanted to have a burping contest with me! And she wanted to snicker at Kuwabara's dumb joke! She wanted to tell Kurama that he was her friend…….and she wanted to tell you too!" Yusuke smiled. "She wanted to throw you back your katana, and she wanted to high five me! She wanted to take the hit for Yukina! She wanted to Evil Pokey Society at the same time as me and she wanted to tell my teacher I was her brother!" Yusuke shouted, opening the rings of the binder. He pulled out a sheet and ripped it in half. "I don't care if he told her to tell us about herself, I don't care if he made her get caught! I don't care if he makes her shake our hands!" Yusuke continued, ripping out another two sheets. "I don't care if he made her explain to us about shadow magic or made her tell us her aunt's have Jagan's! So what! I don't care!" Yusuke smiled. He picked up the whole file in his arms, holding it wide open and stepping into the rain. The ink on the sheets of paper blurred, letters becoming illegible blobs as the papers were soaked. Yusuke threw the file over the side of the jungle gym smiling broadly.

"How can this not bother him at all?" Hiei asked in disbelief.

"He likes her," Kurama said. "He wants to be her friend, Hiei."

"Why? Friends are crutches for the weak." Kurama smiled.

"Of course they are, Hiei, but Yusuke and AJ had fun together, there are a lot of things that make them alike…. Maybe he's a bit more forgiving that some people….." Hiei gave a snort.

"That's dumb."

Yusuke leaned over the edge of the jungle gym, nearly falling over the side since the sides were meant to stop seven year olds falling off of it. "AJ!" he screamed. "AJ!" AJ looked up quickly, the swung throwing her backwards onto the ground. She sighed not bothering to get up. Yusuke jumped over the side, walking to AJ and leaning over her. "Hey are you alright Miss?" he said, extending his hand. AJ opened one eye and stared at him in confusion. "Can you talk?" AJ nodded, taking Yusuke's hand and standing up, sand from the ground in her hair. "What's your name?"

"What's your name?" AJ asked. Yusuke raised an eyebrow, even her voice had changed, she had a European accent.

"I asked you first."

"My friends call me AJ…….and others call me AJ. So….. I guess you can call me AJ too."

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi. My friends call me Yusuke, and you don't want to know what other people call me." She gave a small smile. "So you live around here?"

"Yes…How about you?"

"Yeah. My mom and I are crashing at her friend's apartment while ours is fumigated."

"Oh, ok…."

"Have a big family?"

"You bet. Three brothers, four aunts and uncles, and a heap of cousins….they had to move out because of an assignment I was given…and you?"

"Nah, just me and my lazy bum mother. Born here in Japan?"

"No…I was born in another place…………."

"Well I have to go to work soon; those are my friends over there. That's Shuichi, and the short one is Hiei and the ugly one is Kuwabara." AJ smiled, Moonlight's head poking out from her cloak.

"This is my friend Moonlight," AJ said, holding her creature out. Moonlight licked Yusuke's face and gave a small squeak.

'So you have any annoying habbits?"

"Sometimes I speak really quickly, so it takes people a while to understand me…and I eat a lot…..and I glare and insult people a lot…"

"Cool. So see you later?" Yusuke said holding out his hand. AJ stared at it.

"No offence detective," AJ smiled, looking up at him. "But I don't like to touch people either," she said uncomfortably, fiddling with her hands.

"No prob….for all you know I could have taken a leak with out washing," he grinned. AJ sweatdropped.

"Yeah…uh….sure," AJ smiled back.

"What are you worrying for? Hiei and Kurama will forgive you eventually…..I think….."

"I wouldn't. It hurts when you're trying your hardest to trust someone and they turn around and stab you with lies…….How can you still talk to me?"

"That's what I'm wondering,' Hiei mumbled, Kurama elbowing him.

"Sheesh AJ! It's not like you said something that got us nearly killed! SO what if you lie about your favourite flavour of ice-cream and useless stuff like that! WHO CARES! I REALLY DON'T! WOULD YOU CARE IF I LIED ABOUT MY FAVOURITE ICE CREAM FLOVOUR!" Yusuke shouted.

"Not particularly," AJ replied.

"WOULD YOU?"

"No!" AJ said.

"HUH?"

"NO! I WOULDN'T CARE! I WOULD JUST IGNORE IT!" AJ shouted in Yusuke's face.

"WELL THEN!"

"WELL!" Yusuke and AJ were panting from all their shouting, as Botan ran towards them in a yellow rain coat.

"Sorry I'm late!" she shouted over the rain.

"We don't care," Yusuke and AJ said, following Botan to where the others stood.

"I got lost," she said pulling back her hood. "I had to take a bus because of the rain, then I took the wrong bus and ended up on the other side of town…there were all these weird guys watching me! THEN I COULDN'T FIND MY MONEY!SO I HAD TO SNEAK ONTO A BUS AND RUN WHEN I GOT CLOSE TO HERE! I'M TURNING TO A LIFE OF CRIME!"

"By skipping on bus fare?" Yusuke snorted.

"Anyway, you must find a wind demon….a very tricky wind demon."

"Why are they tricky?"

"They're a bit crazy….they can create illusions and rubber duck filled pits. They wi-"

"Did you just say 'duck filled pits'?" Kurama asked in disbelief. Botan nodded dismally.

"They have offered to meet you here if you can kill all her spiders. Very little is known about her so when you find her, be very careful…"

"It's a she?' Hiei asked coldly. Botan nodded.

"The spiders are highly poisonous. They shouldn't be had to find since they're bigger than you are. Hahahha," Botan laughed. Everyone stared at her. "Ahem, well...yes. Divide and kill the creatures as quickly as possible before they harm any humans. There are around seven spiders…so two groups should be efficient." Botan pulled her hood back up and looked at them. "I think I'll take a chance on my oar," she said, flying off into the rain.

"Why do we need to divide?" Kuwabara asked. "We haven't been given a math problem."

**Others: :sweatdrop:**

"Our groups need to divide so we can cover more ground," Kurama said.

"I'll go with AJ," Yusuke said, grabbing her arm. Hiei grabbed her other arm.

"I want to talk to her, so I will go with her," Hiei insisted.

"Tallest person gets to go with her," Yusuke smirked.

"Then that puts her with me," Kurama said since Kuwabara had zoned out. Hiei glared at Kurama.

"I want to talk to her," Yusuke grumbled.

"Kuwabara," Kurama said. "Would you mind being a one man unit, working alone?" Kuwabara nodded absent-mindedly. "Good. Then we can all go with AJ."

"Just because one is by himself it does not mean he is alone," Kuwabara mused. "Loneliness is totally mental; one is only alone when they have forgotten those who will always be with them…" Kuwabara had just said something intelligent as a brunette.

Yusuke snorted as Kurama put up his umbrella, the detective joining the fox under it. AJ walked in the rain, not saying a thing. Hiei mumbled to himself, as Moonlight squeaked from atop AJ's head.

"I want answers," Hiei hissed, walking next to AJ. AJ looked at him, their eyes locking as they walked side-by-side.

"So do I," AJ answered.

Kurama's bangs blew to the right as Hiei slammed AJ into a tree, holding her there by her neck. "STOP MOCKING ME!" Hiei ordered in rage.

"What's wrong with you!" Yusuke shouted. AJ stared at Hiei, her expression no different to what it had been a few seconds ago.

"So is that file telling us that you could have escaped? Telling us that you are more powerful? IS IT? ARE YOU STRONGER THAN US!"

AJ's hands slowly came up to Hiei's wrist. She didn't move, or push him away; she just stayed there. "I'm weak…." She whispered. "I let my family suffer for my goals….do you know what the other part of the assignment was, Hiei? It was to exile two members of your family…I had to send my brothers away….I send everyone away…that's why they leave me……I'm too weak to know when to stop trying to be better, too weak to know that I'll never be good enough to get them back……….." Hiei's arm quivered slightly, AJ swinging her leg around and knocking it to the side, jumping upwards and disappearing into the branches above them.

"It's a good thing I decided to hold on to part of that file," Kurama said, pulling a roll of papers from his pocket. Yusuke gave a nervous laugh.

"What makes it a good thing?" Hiei asked dryly. Kurama unrolled the papers and gave a sad smile.

"AJ likes to keep secrets. She's like you Hiei and without these papers we would be completely oblivious to what she was saying." Kurama unrolled one sheet of paper and showed it to Hiei and Yusuke. "This is s description of the last part of AJ's assignment. It says that she must sever contact with A. S. I. Daritajo and A. R. I. Daritajo. To sever contact with them she had to attempt to assassinate them."

"Her teacher asks her to kill her brothers?" Yusuke said slowly.

"No, her teacher wanted her to nearly kill her brothers and have them find out so they could disassociate themselves from her. They did."

"All this just for a fancy certificate that says you passed a bunch of tests?"

"There's more," Kurama continued dismally, holding out another sheet of paper.

"What's that?"

"It's a trigger contract."

"What the hell is that?"

Kurama sighed. "A trigger contract is an underhanded method of persuasion, you could say. Let's use you as an example; you are the one who is wanted but you refuse….so Keiko's and your mother's names are added to the trigger contract. If you do not sign or somehow breech the contract, they die."

"WHAT?"

"They do not simply drop dead, they are hunted down and killed in horrible ways…."

"So AJ signed one of these? What bastards would do something like that to her?"

"The Elders."

"They are………."

"The leaders of the Land of the Shinobi. AJ's trigger contract was created by them to get her to join the Land of the Shinobi. There are at least five people on her trigger contract….one is Touya."

"What?" Hiei said, questioning Kurama's words.

"There is an obvious hate between Touya and AJ, and Hakumi. Hakumi put part of AJ's record in this folder, he isn't supposed to do that."

"Why not?"

"Records may contain details that may reveal the location of the school; if it was traced back to AJ they could expel her or try to kill her if they wanted."

"Back up a second, you said AJ was four when she joined the freak school……how could she sign?" Yusuke asked, Hiei squeezing under the umbrella to look at the papers.

"She didn't, and I'm unsure who signed for her. It was neither of her parents or her family members. It says their name here," Kurama said pointing to weird symbols Yusuke and Hiei couldn't understand. "I can't make out the full name but it isn't Daritajo. There are lots of things I don't understand……like why the Elders would want a four year old to attend the school…"

"I just noticed something," Yusuke said blankly. "One, we just learnt even more stuff about AJ than we knew before, and two, we are really nosey…I somehow don't think AJ could come up to us and say 'Hey guys, I was forced to go to a freak school to save my brother, my teacher hates me cause I'm better than him and my closet family is broken because of my training…I thought you'd like to know! He heee!'" Yusuke in a girly voice that sounded more like Dora the Explorer that AJ. "We just looked into her business…"

"Exactly," AJ said slowly, eyes glinting from the dark. "So I trust you'll keep your mouth closed. Everything you have just learned about me is information I would not have shared, but now that you know there is little I can do…….except maybe drug you and wipe your memories…"

"I'll stay with the mouth closed thing," Yusuke smiled. "Shouldn't you come under the umbrella, you'll get sick…"

"I never get sick," AJ said, walking forward holding four plastic bags. "I bought you some beef-chow-mein….." she said holding it out to them. Yusuke and Kurama gave small thanks, Hiei not accepting it. Kurama held Hiei's bag and rolled his eyes.

They walked down the street, Yusuke pulling his out of the bag and looking at the message written on the lid. '_Thank you for talking_. _I'm sorry for not saying the right things…pokey…fear the EPS…_' Yusuke smiled, watching as AJ walked beside him in the rain, water falling into her food as she ate it. He stepped from under the umbrella into the rain next to her, pulling a piece of beef out of her foil box and eating it. She smiled and took some of his noodles. Kurama took out his chow-mein, smiling when he saw what she had scrawled onto his box. _'Sorry….sorry I'll never have hair as good as yours…'_ Kurama smiled also, handing Hiei the umbrella and his bag, the fire demon grumbling as Kurama joined the detective and the glove-collector in the rain.

Hiei stared at his bag, scrunching his nose up as he took out his noodles, nothing written on the lid. "What!" Hiei shouted, letting the umbrella fall to the side and hit the pavement. He stared at the plain lid and shook his head. "Have you nothing to say to me!" he shouted at AJ.

She held a piece of beef in her chopsticks, looking at him with her head to the side. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me," she said.

"I never said I DID want to talk to you, glove-collector!" AJ threw the piece of beef at Hiei, blinking rapidly.

"You're talking to me right now. Eat your food, it'll help you grow," she smiled. Hiei picked up the umbrella and felt around in the back for his chopsticks, grabbing them and a piece of paper. '_THANK YOU FOR TALKING TO ME JAGANASHI!' _

Hiei closed the umbrella and opened his food, chewing on a mouthful of noodles. "What ever."

………………………………………………………………………

Kuwabara screamed as he fell backwards a massive black and red spider above hanging above him. It avoided his spirit sword, scuttling around him as poison oozed from its mouth and fangs. He knew the end was near as it jumped, falling towards him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed from the alley, mouth widening as the spider began to float upwards.

'COME ON HONEY!" a lady shouted loudly from above. "LET'S GO MAKE SOME TOAST!" Kuwabara watching in confusion as the spider floated up into the sky, disappearing in a flash of lightening.

He sighed, rubbing his head. "My brain hurts."

………………………………………………………………………

"A spitting spider? How weird is that?" Yusuke asked AGAIN as they dodged the acid flying from the arachnids mouth.

"Very weird," the demons informed him yet again. Kurama moved quickly, slicing four of the spider's legs, the creature letting out an unearthly cry. Hiei jumped onto its back, stabbing it through the head with a mighty thrust. It shrieked again and collapsed in a dead heap.

"That was simple," Hiei said in a bored tone. "Where is the g-"

AJ ran past him, the fire demons hair blowing in the direction she was moving. "DUCK JAGANASHI!" she shouted. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" AJ ran back, knocking Hiei to the ground as another spider whizzed through the air, its orange and red body hitting a small tree and crushing it. It was twice as big as the spider they had just killed, and was three times as hairy.

"Why?" AJ asked sarcastically. "I don't know? Because it's fun?" Hiei rolled his eyes, and stood up.

"I would have noticed it," Hiei informed AJ who still lay on the dirt.

"Like you're noticing that?" Hiei turned quickly, a sticky white ball hitting him, pinning him to a tree.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**Others**: . Jeez

Hiei looked around for his sword, noticing it on the ground. A hand felt its hilt and picked up the blade, and looked at it with wide, dancing grey eyes. "SWORDS ARE DANGEROUS, LUMPY!" she shouted loudly in an extra loud, but slightly not-quiet voice. Her curly brown hair was in a pony-tail, and bounced up and down as she jumped around him. She was tall, easily taller than Yusuke, and maybe even a tiny bit taller than Kurama. She wore boot-cut jeans and something that looked like a baseball jersey that said 'I play for my own team…FREAKS RULE!.' It was very bright orange, red, green, yellow, purple and blue and was in a swirl pattern. She looked around their age, but they couldn't tell.

"I'm going to puke!" Yusuke said looking at all of the psychedelic colours on her shirt.

"HERE!" she shouted. "HAVE A DUCKY!" Yusuke resisted the urge to say 'huh' as a rubber ducky fell from the sky hitting him on the head. Yusuke slapped the duck away. "BAD OZONE! YOU HURT THE DUCKY'S FEELINGS! TELL HIM TO BE NICE LUMPY!" she screamed, patting Hiei's head. AJ's and Kurama's lips twitched in confusion.

"Huh?" they said. She grinned, and crossed her legs, floating beside Hiei, still patting his head.

"POOOOOOOOOOOOR LUMPY!" she grinned. She held out her hand, a piece of toast appearing in it with a 'POP'. "HAVE SOME TOAST!" she offered, shoving it into Hiei's mouth. "Toast, part of your balanced breakfast."

**Others:** O.O;; **:edge away:**

"This can't be the wind demon…can it?" Yusuke thought aloud.

"I think it is…" AJ said dismally, watching as the demon, sat on one of the spiders, a cowboy hat appearing on her head as she rode around. AJ scratched her head as Yusuke and Kurama pried Hiei from the tree.

They all sweatdropped as she stuck her nose in the air. "It smells,' she said slowly. "Like a Daritajo…"

**Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei::take huge step away from AJ:** . 

**AJ: O.o** Nani?

AJ's eyebrow slowly moved upwards. "It's you…I remember you. You're the crazy girl who wanted that soul swapping necklace…"

"YOU NEVER BROUGHT ME THE NECKLACE! I WAS WAITING FOR IT!" AJ stepped back.

"Too bad?"

"TOO BAD? TOO BAD? TOOOOOO BAAAAAD!" she screamed, a flaming pit appearing behind her. "Well, I learnt how to do by myself so it doesn't matter anymore," the wind demon sang, floating around AJ upside down. "La la la la, La la La la, Elmo's world! DIE ELMO!"

**Others:** O.o ;;;;;;;;;;;;

They watched as she made rubber ducks appear out of no where, throwing them at the Tantei for no reason. "Is this what hell is like?' Yusuke asked, as she threw toast at them. "Ewwwww……the toast is all soggy…"

"No. Hell would be a place where you have a bad infection that you can't get rid of. An infection like Kuwabara," Hiei explained to Yusuke.

"HELP ME!" Kuwabara screamed, running towards them, two yellow and green spiders behind him.

Hiei looked at Yusuke. "We are in hell."

AJ dropped her toast as a thin, sharp, black leg narrowly missed her head, instead getting stuck in a tree trunk. "And that piece of toast was dry……" AJ said sadly, putting her hand forward, the spiders body catch fire.

"MY SPIDER!" the wind demon screamed, the flaming corpse of her pet reflected in her eyes. "My baby in burning……….LET'S MAKE SMORES!"

**All::Face vault:** T.X You're kidding.

"If they're your spiders, call them off before we have to kill them!" Yusuke shouted as it began to rain harder. She didn't listen, but stuck her fingers in her ears saying that Yusuke was a poopie head. "I'M NOT A POOPIE HEAD!" Yusuke screamed, getting knocked into a tree by the hairiest spider. "DAMN YOU! SHOT GUN!" he screamed, the creatures body being blown to bits as it shrieked. The demon squeaked, narrowly missing a bullet.

"YOU NEARLY SHOT ME OZONE!" she screamed.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" she yelled back.

"SO WHAT!" Kurama and AJ shook their heads.

"You just had to say something……." Kurama mumbled. Yusuke shrunk behind Kuwabara as a tornado began to form, the funnel of wind howling through the rain.

"I can fix this," Yusuke said with confidence stepping forward. "REI GUN!" he shouted, the sphere of energy hitting the twister.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Kuwabara screeched the tornado now a spinning funnel of energy.

"Shit…" The demons punched themselves in horror.

"Why don't we just light it on fire so it becomes a spinning funnel of flaming energy?" Hiei asked bluntly. "That'll make the destruction of this park, then the city, a whole lot faster."

"WOW! MEGA COOL IDEA!" the wind-demon agreed, pulling a can of gasoline and a lighter from nowhere. AJ and Kurama glared at Hiei.

"NO! NO! DON'T YOU STUPID GIRL!" Hiei screamed, waving his arms as the twister ripped up a tree.

"GO LUMPY! GO LUMPY! DO AEROBICS!" Hiei stopped moving.

"Aerobics," Hiei spat, the tornado ripping up a tree.

"Ok, I'm bored again; I think I'll light it on fire…."

"I'll light you on fire!" he screamed up at her.

"It's raining and I'm too high up so blah! DO AEROBICS OR THE CITY BURNS……….and we make smores!"

"Just do it," Kurama said through gritted teeth and AJ and Yusuke killed another two spiders.

"DID YOU FORGET HOW, LUMPY! YANCY AND FOXY-GRANDPA CAN TEACH YOU!"

"STOP CALLING ME LUMPY!" Hiei moaned, shaking his fist.

"WHINER! OZONE ISN'T COMPLAINING!" Ali said, throwing syrup covered pancakes on AJ.

"STOP CALLING ME OZONE!" Yusuke screamed, his sleeve getting burnt off by spider venom.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! FOXY-GRANDPA, PROCEED WITH THE AEROBICS!"

Kurama sweatdropped knowing she was talking to him. He put his arms up and stepped from side to side, doing some skipping motions and jumping jacks. Hiei joined in using a few subtle words to express himself.

"I'LL KILL YOU BITCH! IF ANYONE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS CRAP I'LL KILL YOU ALL! DAMN, FUCK, SHIT, CRAP!" Hiei yelled.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Are you done," the fox asked, now doing the 'Hokey-Pokey.'

"I'LL KILL YOU WENCH! DAMN, FUCK, SHIT, CRAP, KUWABARA, DAMNIT!" Hiei yelled again.

"Oh Lumpy! My name isn't Wench! It's Ali!" she shouted back with a smile, the twister creating a large hole in the ground before it disappeared.

"HOW COMES AJ DOESN'T GET A FREAKISH NICKNAME!" Yusuke screamed. AJ kicked him in the head, insisting that she had been aiming for a spider. Another spider blew up, AJ attempting to pull a piece of pancake from her hair.

"TRIX!" Ali shouted. "Cause your hair is different colours, and lots of different flavours thanks to the syrup!" AJ sweatdropped. Yusuke pointed his finger to exterminate another bug, his hair suddenly standing on end. "NO MORE SPIDER KILLING!"

AJ and Yusuke, reached for the ground as they were flipped upside down by a gust of wind, the pair being dragged just above the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Yusuke shouted as they were dropped into the hole.

AJ hand landed on her feet and looked at a mud covered Yusuke. "Nice landing," she complimented him with a smirk. "What was the use in this? We can just climb out."

"THE FUN IS JUST BEGINNING!" Ali shouted, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara being thrown into the pit on top of them.

"This is still dumb," AJ mumbled from beneath Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara.

"TA DA!" she beamed, throwing four pineapples on them.

"DAMN! SHIT!" Hiei shouted, from under Kuwabara. Kuwabara didn't move or say anything.

"YANCY IS PARALYSED! MY BUGGY BIT THE BAKA! MWHAHAHAHH!" Yusuke shook his head, AJ now swirly-eyed since everyone was lying on her.

"Uh, AJ?" Kurama said, as he and Hiei stood up.

"You're kidding!" Hiei yelled as the pineapples began to sing in high-pitched voices. Purple smoke began to waft from their fruity mouths, the four conscious ones beginning to choke as they were surrounded in a purple haze. AJ wheezed, collapsing on top of an already snoring Yusuke, Kurama falling beside them a second later. "Sorry Baka," Hiei said as he stepped on Kuwabara's body as he jumped out of the hole. He gave a sigh of relief, coughing as the smoke wafted upwards. That was to clOSSSSSSSSEEE!" Hiei screamed as Ali pushed him back into the hole.

"Whoops," Ali said bluntly chewing some toast.

……………………………………………

Kurama slowly opened one eye, his head pounding as he found himself chained to a wall. He looked to his right, AJ slumping forward her hair falling over her closed eyes. Hiei was to his left, the fire demon also unresponsive to Kurama's calls. Yusuke was on the other side of AJ, snoring loudly. The room they were in was completely white and brightly lit, and the floor was lots of bright colours that Hiei would surely comment upon. The top of the room was dome like and made of stained glass.

"The floor is ugly," Hiei mumbled, his eyes slightly red as he opened them.

"I'm hungry," AJ said as she woke up, reaching for Yusuke with her foot to get him up.

"I WASN'T SLEEPING! I WAS TAKING A CLOSER LOOK AT THE PARAGRAPH!" Yusuke shouted automatically.

"We don't care what you're doing," Hiei said.

"Where are we?"

"A place," AJ told him.

"Where are we?"

'A room," Kurama said. Yusuke opened his mouth again, going silent when the door to the room opened. They squinted to make out her face as she stood in the doorway. She wore an extra short, red, pleated skirt and knee high white socks. Her long dark hair was in two high ponytails, each tied with a blue ribbon. She was wearing a blue tie and a strangely tight white shirt that made AJ's eye twitch.

"Hello everyone," she said from the door, her strangely familiar voice echoing.

"Hello?" Yusuke answered.

"She's dressed like a hooker," AJ mumbled bluntly as she girl walked closer to them. The fire-fox looked away staring at the ceiling. "She must have been forced to wear that."

Hiei's, Kurama's and Yusuke's jaws dropped. "Now I know why you don't wear skirts," Yusuke whispered.

"Why is that?" AJ asked him, raising an eyebrow when she noticed his shocked expression. She turned to look at the girl screaming loudly. "WHY DO YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME?" AJ screamed.

The girl smirked, curling a piece of her midnight-blue hair around her gloved finger. "It's painfully obvious that I am you," she replied in the same dry, bored manner AJ spoke.

"You dress like a hooker on weekends, don't you?" Yusuke mumbled.

"NO!" AJ yelled.

The one before them held out a picture. "Why are you showing us a picture of yourself on a motorbike?" Hiei asked, one of the girls' buttons popping open.

"CLOSE YOUR SHIRT!" AJ screamed, pulling at the chains on her arms. "PLEASE! FOR ENMA'S SAKE BUTTON UP!" The girl did up her button and raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't me….well it is me. But it's her," she said pointing to AJ. AJ's face turned pink as Kurama and Yusuke stared at her. Yusuke stared at the girl's legs then at AJ's. He looked at the girls tight shirt then at AJ.

"IT WAS PART OF THE ASSIGNMENT!"

"Really?" Yusuke said. "That can't be true can it? It looks like that girl has bigger b-"

"Shut up, detective," Hiei said before AJ could finish. AJ screamed as her duplicate dropped something on the floor, and began to bend over.

"NO! AHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT SKIRT IS TOO SHORT TO BEND OVER!" AJ screamed, her face still cherry red. AJ leaned forward ripping the chains out of the wall and throwing a punch at her double. Her fist went through its body, AJ falling onto the floor. The fire fox stood up quickly, face back to its original colour. "What ever…." She mumbled as another figure came to the door. She reached for her sword, patting her hip where her sheath should be. "MY SWORD!"

Hiei looked down and noticed he was also sword-less. He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. "Do you smell that?" Kurama asked. "Roses?"

"You are correct, Kurama," the one in the doorway said. They walked towards them, long silky, wet, smooth, crimson tresses of perfection blowing in the wind that had come from no where. His perfect, lean, bare chest glistened with water, the fox giving a perfect smile as he stood before them in a pair of tight leather pants.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yusuke shouted. The other three looked at Kurama doubtfully. "She had an excuse, what's yours?"

'I never wore tight leather pants without a shirt!" (AN: WHY NOT KURAMA! WHY NOT?) Kurama said defensively.

"Don't twist the truth, Kurama," the fox's double said smoothly. "Don't you remember the time that you bought a leather jacket and it came with a pair of black, leather pants….you tried the pants on to see how they look then what should happen?"

"My mother's dress got stuck on the gate and she couldn't get it off and it started to rain……and I had to run to help her…."

"Exactly!"

"This is freakish," Yusuke said. "Fox man in tight leather, AJ in a barely there skirt, what's next? Hiei but naked! HAHAHAH!"

Hiei glared at Yusuke. "I am never naked," Hiei boomed. AJ, Yusuke and Kurama looked at him oddly.

"So you bath in your clothes? Hey, do you bath at all?"

"Yes, he does. And once while he was bathing in a river in Maikai a small demon stole his clothes and he had to run through the forest naked for five minutes before he killed the demon and got his clothes back," a bored voice preached knowledgably.

"That's dumb," Hiei said, turning up his nose. Yusuke screamed at what he saw, AJ and Kurama already had their eyes closed. "What is IT! FUCK SHIT DAMN!" Hiei screeched, ripping himself from the wall and attempting to decapitate the naked copy of himself that disappeared on impact.

"I'M BLIND!" Yusuke shouted. AJ was humming to herself and went to face a wall, something falling from above and bouncing off her head. "Oh a duck…." He said as he and Kurama removed themselves from the wall. The dome cracked, purple glass littering the floor as rubber ducks, rubber clams, rubber starfish and waffles began to rain from the sky. "This is some kind of freakish practical joke right?"

"What's happening?" AJ asked as the rubber toys began to fill the room, quickly rising to their knees.

"SHIT!" Hiei shouted again.

"DAMN HELL SHIT!" Yusuke shouted.

"What's wrong with you two!" Kurama shouted as the toys came to his waist, the four trying to climb above them.

"I'M ANGRY!" Yusuke shouted, a wall of rubber animals towering above them. "THIS S- "the four were covered before the detective could finish.

……………………………………………

The four squirmed in the mud, sitting up and screaming. 'What the hell?" Yusuke said, noticing they were in the same hole with the singing pineapples. AJ felt for her sword, taking it and stabbing the singing fruit in their heads.

"OH FUCK! WE'LL KILL YOU! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS TOO!" the pineapples hissed. "FUCK ALL OF YOU! WE WORK FOR SATAN! MWAHAHHAH!" AJ lit them on fire and they shrieked, their long tongues moving disturbingly.. The fire demons jumped out of the hole, Kurama and Yusuke riding up on a plant Kurama summoned.

"That was so wrong," AJ whispered.

"YOU KILLED MY SATANIC PINEAPPLES! NOW WHO AM I GOING TO USE AS LAWN ORNAMENTS AT HALLOWEEN!" Ali shouted. "IS THIS THE THANKS I GET FOR GIVING YOU THAT BEAUTIFUL SHOW OF EMBARASSING MOMEMTS OF YOUR LIVES?"

"THIS HAS GONE ON TOO LONG WENCH!" Hiei hissed, gliding forward and killing a spider with a single strike. Kurama glided to his right, slicing a spider's head off, its body exploding in a fiery ball a second later. Ali shrieked as Yusuke shot another one of her spiders, not arachnid in sight.

"DON'T MAKE ME SHOOT YOU TOO!" Yusuke shouted. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LOOK AT HIEI NOW!" Ali didn't answer, but gave a sniff, thunder rumbling in the distance. "You asked for it. SHOT GUN!" Yusuke shouted, pellets of energy flying from his hand. Ali didn't move fast enough and got hit in the back, the wind demon falling to the ground with a hard thud.

There was a sudden unnatural silence that made the hair on backs of their necks stand up. "It's Big Bertha," Ali whispered from the ground. There was no time to respond as a mammoth spider rushed from the trees, its huge black leg slamming AJ into a tree. It was three times as big as the other spiders, and its legs were bright red and extra thin at the ends. Its leg swung for AJ's head, the demon ducking as the tree behind her was halved.

"At least she knows how to name her pets," Yusuke said to AJ as she wiped blood from her lip. The two ran forward, watching as Kurama sliced of two legs with his whip, the same legs regenerating a few seconds later. Hiei tried to thrust his sword into Bertha's back, only succeeding in scratching her exoskeleton. Yusuke pointed his finger, Ali kicking him to the ground.

"DON'T TOUCH BERTHA!" she screamed, a funnel of wind slamming Yusuke into the ground. Yusuke recovered quickly, running back and punching her in the face, but she brought her leg up kicking him in the jaw. Kurama dodged a lethal leg, another coming from behind him and hitting him in the back. Ali stuck out her tongue and did a neat cartwheel away from Yusuke, pulling four slips of paper from her pants pocket. Yusuke wondered why the paper wasn't getting soggy and no ink was running, his questions quickly answered. "I WAS BORED WHILE YOU WERE GONE!" she shouted, the papers glowing with spirit energy as she ran off.

"DAMN IT!"

Yusuke and Kurama distracted the spider, Kurama's plants holding her back legs down. Hiei and AJ smirked as they ran side-by-side, jumping quickly, katana's raised high as they prepared to stab Bertha in the head. Ali jumped in front of them grinning mischievously. "SHELL SWAP, GRAVITY BIND!" she shouted, slapping two pieces of paper on Hiei's and AJ's right arms.

The pair hit ground; katana's falling in the mud as their arms went numb. AJ tried to rip the two pieces of paper off her upper right arm, only succeeding in burning her hand. Hiei tried the same, the papers on his arm glowing and burning all the clothing off his arm. His Jagan began to sting, the papers burning his Kokoryu (Black Dragon). The two tried to pull themselves up, eyes widening when they realised they couldn't. "MOVE!" Kurama shouted a second too late. The two didn't move, Bertha's needle like legs sinking through their already damaged arms and pinning them to the ground. Ali screamed for them, shaking her head. She looked at their wide orbs, their eyes rolling back.

"NO BERTHA! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THEM!" she wailed, running over to them.

'What do you mean?"

"There's poison in the tips of her legs!" Ali screamed, running over to AJ and kneeling in the mud next to her as lightning flashed. AJ blinked the rain out her eyes, her vision already beginning to blur. She focused her energy to the spider, willing it to catch fire in vain. Hiei clawed at the spider's leg, his arm hurting him beyond belief. Kurama knelt beside him, ordering Hiei to stay awake. Bertha was not listening to Ali anymore, letting out an unearthly screech.

Kurama took the opportunity, flicking a seed into her mouth. His eyes narrowed, the spider going completely silent before two razor sharp petals burst out of the top of its head. Ali screamed again as Bertha crashed to the ground, Kurama's whip slicing her front legs off.

"What do we do?" Yusuke asked, already panicking. He looked at AJ's body, her skin appearing even paler as the lightning flashed again. Kurama began to talk to Ali, asked her if she knew any antidotes for the spiders poison. Yusuke kneeled between the two bleeding bodies. 'Don't go to sleep midgets," Yusuke said, finding it hard to look at the 3 ft. loon pieces of leg still through their arms. AJ gave him a small smile her eyelids slipping closed. "I SAID DON'T GO TO SLEEP!" he shouted at her desperately. Hiei's eyes already closed as he looked back. "GET UP HIEI! GET UP!" Yusuke said softly slapping the demons face.

"_Forgive me Touya_,' AJ thought.

'_Forgive me Yukina, I should have told you,_' Hiei thought.

'_What should I have told you Yukina….'_

'_I didn't do anything to Touya, why do I have to forgive him?'_

'_Because I promised I wouldn't leave him alone.'_

'_No I didn't!'_

'_YES I DID!' _There was silence.

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!' _they thought, ordering each others voices to get out of their thoughts. They slowly opened their eyes, one set of blank green eyes locking with a set of blank red ones.

"Shut up," they whispered weakly to each other.

"YOU SHIT HEADS!" Yusuke screamed his voice hoarse. "YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Wait a second………." Ali said softly as they ran back to where the demons lay.

'What is it?" Kurama shouted, examining their arms.

"Jazzy……You didn't kill Jazzy."

"Are you telling me you have another spider out there?" Yusuke shouted. Her eyes opened wide as Yusuke and Kurama looked at her with angry expressions.

"DUCK MOVE RUN! AH!" They turned, eyes widening as they saw the spider falling towards them.

It came from behind them, whistling past Kurama's ear and hitting the spider square in the head. The golden arrow of spirit energy sunk into the creature's body, the eight-legged beast exploding a second later. "YOU!" Yusuke screamed, pointing to a bow wielding Ariel as spider chunks hit the ground.

"That's a new way of saying thanks," she snapped back, also completely soaked.

"This is going to hurt," Kurama said to Hiei. "Yusuke, come and apply pressure." Yusuke bit his lip, watching as Hiei's arm began to turn a sickly green.

'I'll do it," Ariel offered, stepping forward and pressing down on the area around the wound.

"Don't- touch…." Hiei wheezed between gasps. "Meeeeee."

"Shut up. You should have passed out since this got you in your dragon arm."

"I don't succumb to pain," Hiei said before Kurama pulled the leg from his arm and he passed out. A red and black leaf covered the gaping wound, a wine wrapping around Hiei's arm. Kurama and Ariel moved to AJ, the fire-kitsune looking up at Ariel with blank green eyes.

"You don't look good, Daritajo."

'Thank…you," AJ replied weakly, her lip bleeding. "It's nice to meet you again. You never came back to work……Touya cried. But now you came back…..My name is AJ…"

"My name is Ariel," Ariel said with a sad smile, as Kurama pulled the leg from AJ's arm, the demon smiling as if she hadn't noticed before she also passed out. Kurama kneeled down and looked at the hole in her arm, noticing something very strange. He traced it gently with his finger, wondering what the three black triangles on her arm were. "Her tattoo," Ariel said, staring at Kurama. Kurama shook his head.

"What?" he asked staring at Ariel.

"The thing on her arm is part of her fox tattoo…." Kurama stared. "The silver, tri-tailed fox on her arm that everyone says looks like Moonlight…She says it is Moonlight…..? Remember?" Kurama nodded although he had only seen such a tattoo in the picture in AJ's file, and he had thought that it was part of her costume…He absentmindedly sealed her wound with his plants, shaking his head when he realised how much blood the pair had lost.

"WHAT DO WE DO!" Ali shouted. "I DON'T WANT THEM TO DIE BECAUSE OF ME!" Yusuke picked AJ up as Kurama picked up Hiei.

"Hey…Where's Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, AJ's body very warm in his arms.

"He's on a bench on the other side of the park…near the swings," Ali said. 'He should be awake by now."

"What are we supposed to do Kurama? Go to a hospital?"

"A hospital can't help us now," Kurama informed Yusuke dismally as they ran across the park. "The plants on their arms are sucking out some of the poison, but they can't get it all out."

"Touya is good with medicinal plants," Ariel shouted.

"How do you know?' Yusuke asked.

"Because, Ariel existed in this dimension also, and there is a Touya where I come from!"

"Huh?"

"In my dimension, there is a Yusuke, There is an AJ, there is a Hiei and….there is a Kurama. Every dimension will have the same set of people existing at one time or another; so if there is a Keiko here, there's a Keiko there. The Ariel in this dimension died two years ago. She was a friend of the Daritajo's, just as I am where I am from."

'The Daritajo's are friends with everyone!"

"No. It is power that grants the Daritajo's knowledge of many and visa versa. They are friends with few." Lightning flashed again, bathing them all in a white hue.

The group found Kuwabara, half-awake on a park bench, the carrot-top screaming when he saw the state of Hiei and AJ, then screaming somemore to ask about Ariel. Ali slapped Kuwabara and ordered him to be silent. He did not question her, afraid of her spiders. "How did you die here?" Kurama asked, as they placed the unconscious pair on a couple of benches.

"Stabbed in the chest…five times," Ariel shrugged. "I took this Ariel a while to die, she suffered a lot."

"Who stabbed you?"

"Someone trying to kill her," she continued, pointing to AJ. "That me was in the wrong place that the wrong time. Her brother killed the one's who killed the other me so I have no need to seek revenge." Kurama nodded.

"FOXY-GRANDPA! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Ali shouted again. "NOT LIKE HER BROTHER WILL JUST FALL FROM THE SKY!" Lightning flashed, Kurama and Yusuke looking up to the sky. Something was coming towards them, their silhouette black against the white streaks. Touya landed on the swing set in a crouched position, his knee long, red hair plastered to his face.

"Where's my sister?" he asked quickly, the group hearing the same European accent in his voice. He didn't wait for anyone to reply, before jumping down and examining her arm.

"Hiei has identical injuries," Kurama said quickly. Touya nodded, a white plant already snaking around his arm. "They're both poisoned in their right arms." Touya stopped for a moment, brow creasing.

"Poisoned by what?"

"Spiders," Ali chimed in. Yusuke was slightly amazed at how unflinching Touya was as he peeled the plants from the fire demons arms, looking at the holes in their limbs. The pale vines around his arm drew back slightly before embedding themselves in the arms of the unconscious. Kuwabara resisted the urge to throw up when he saw the size of the wounds, and had to look away as Touya's plant appeared to suck on their arms.

"I can now guarantee that the poison won't be the thing that kills them," he said softly.

"What's with the hair?" Yusuke asked wondering about the change in Touya's appearance.

"Her family is part of her project too. We had makeovers and our house was redecorated for her assignment." Touya gave a sigh as he felt AJ's forehead. "Developing a fever," he frowned. He felt Hiei's head and said the same. Kurama looked at Ariel then at Touya, wondering why the other red-head had not commented on her presence. "How did you get here?" Touya asked. The others slowly turned to Ariel.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I came through a dimensional warp created when the Tantei here used the DD orb."

"So, do you have knowledge of the 'you' on this plane?"

"I went to visit her-my mother today. She told me how the me here died." Touya nodded but did not ask anything more.

"When did you get here?" Hiei asked feebly as he opened an eye. "What are you doing?"

"Recently. Fixing your arm," Touya replied. "What's your blood type?"

"I don't………" Hiei was gone again before he could finish. The older Daritajo pushed his hair behind his right pierced ear, the white plant around his arm now a sickly, yellowing-green. It slowly pulled out of AJ's and Hiei's arms, shrivelling and falling off Touya's arm then catching fire.

"Touya?" AJ called softly, attempting to touch him. "I told you I wouldn't die………"

"Stop talking, you're wasting energy."

"My arm is being a bitch……." She smiled before her eyes slipped closed again.

"They're going to be alright, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Blood loss is the major concern now, but I'm not sure how much effect the poison has taken," Touya informed the detective, holding two, tiny black pods with his fingertips. He cracked one over AJ, a single green seed falling onto her dead-looking limb. The seed sprouted quickly, dark red vines beginning to encircle her arm. Touya did the same to Hiei, crossing his arms and talking a seat next to AJ's feet. "She never gets injured on her other jobs…….why is she getting so seriously wounded now?"

"I think it's us….she was hugely bummed when we found out about her little 'project,' so…maybe it's that. She didn't think we would forgive her, so maybe she was a little upset?" Yusuke suggested.

Touya shrugged. "She doesn't usually get upset, but I think she actually likes you….weird."

'What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked with shifty-eyes.

"It doesn't mean anything old-maid," Touya smiled. "Hey," he said pointing to Ali with a smile. "It's you, the crazy wind girl." Ali grinned.

"LIGHTEN UP OZONE! NOW TRIX AND LUMPY AREN'T GOING TO DIE!" she beamed with joy. Kuwabara watched as the plants around the shorties arm began to swell, pulsing strangely.

"It's meant to do that," Touya said without looking at Kuwabara's questioning face. Kuwabara screamed as something hit his head, the ningen attempting to slap it away.

"SOMETHING'S ON ME! GET IT OFF!" he shouted. Moonlight jumped to the ground, staring at Kuwabara in confusion.

"She was trying to be friendly," Touya said, the rain finally beginning to lighten. Kuwabara gave an apology, but Moonlight decided to climb on Ariel instead. Touya raised an eyebrow as Moonlight stuck her nose in the air, nose wiggling as she began to squeak. Touya looked at her doubtfully.

"Where is Midnight?" Ariel asked.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" someone screamed excitedly from above them. Yusuke and Ariel looked up, no moving fast enough as two figures landed on them. The first one to get up had sparkling greeny-blue eyes, pale skin, and long jagged-looking granny-smith green hair that fell to his waist. He sweatdropped as he stood up, his dark-green cargo pants soiled with mud as was his long sleeved green shirt. He looked at himself as the one beside him rolled in the mud. He looked at Kurama, then at Yusuke, before he stared at Ali and Ariel. He was Yusuke's height and the detective already had one word for him; pretty-boy.

"Good night everyone," he said softly, face pink out of embarrassment; he had the same accent. The one on the ground still hadn't bothered to get up. His knee long silver tipped, black hair was covered in dirt, his black fox ears each adorning two ruby emerald studs. His sleeveless shirt, tight leather pants, boots and trench coat were all completely black, with the exception of the gloves on his hands. He was as pale as AJ and his eyes were a bright, mischievous blue. He sat up, hair dripping with mud. Yusuke had some words for him too; hygienically-challenged pretty-boy.

"Hi," the other said, as he stood up, extra pointy canines visible as he smiled.

"Are you some kind of pig?" Touya asked the one clad in black.

"AHHHHHHHH! IT'S ARIEL-CHAN!" he screamed, running forwards and holding her. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" he continued, licking her face over and over. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama stared.

"I missed you too?" Ariel said between hugs. "You act more like a doggy with all this licking." The black haired one looked at Yusuke with smiled before walking over to him and licking his arm.

"Hi, Yusuke-kun."

O.o "NASTY!" Yusuke screamed, scratching where the guy had licked him. The blue eyed one sniffed and walked behind Touya; they were the same height.

"He's moodier than, Hana," he whispered. Yusuke took a step back noticing the new arrival slightly resembled Touya. Kurama blinked, noticing the three silver tipped and black tails that poked out from the stranger's pants.

"Oh my," Kurama whispered.

'What?" Yusuke asked scratching his arm.

Kurama gave an unsure smile. "Hello, Midnight," Kurama said slowly. Two pointy ears twitched.

"Oh," he said quickly. "Hello Kurama-kun."

"WHAT?" Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed. "YOU'RE THE COOL PET? HUH?"

"You sound surprised," Touya said dryly as if having something that looked like a cat-fox thing, turn into something that looked like a kitsune was absolutely normal.

"How?" Yusuke asked, poking Midnight's head and pulling his ears. "Why didn't AJ tell us about this?"

"You never asked."

"How?"

"They can simply change their form to conserve energy. The more animalistic form they take conserves energy. Moonlight can do it too." Yusuke and Kuwabara rubbed their heads, the information taking a long time to sink in. Ariel sweatdropped as Midnight licked her again. Kurama watched the other arrival out of the corner of his eye, watching as they kneeled next to AJ, their chin resting close to her face. Touya walked over to the fire demons and gave a yawn, Midnight dragging Ariel and Kurama along. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't move, still in slight shock. Touya popped the swollen plants on two arms, the others watching as the plants shrivelling, the holes in Hiei's and AJ's arms gone. All that showed that anything had happened were a few still deep scratches and a large, dark bruise where the hole had been. "Ta da." The section of Hiei's dragon that had been destroyed had returned as good as new.

The others clapped politely, Botan running towards them. She looked at the pair on the benched, Kurama filling her in on what had happened. She looked at Ariel but bit her lip. "Hi Botan-chan!" Midnight said, hopping over to her and licking her face.

"Hi Midnight," Botan giggled, her pace turning pink.

"YOU KNEW THAT MIDNIGHT COULD DO THIS?" Yusuke shouted. Botan nodded. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!"

"You didn't ask." Botan looked at the one kneeling next to AJ.

"Good evening," he said to Botan.

"Oh, hello…. Well I trust you have killed all the spiders…" Kurama and Yusuke nodded as Midnight sat beside his owner's sister.

"Hello Neko (AN: Neko is cat in Japanese.)," AJ breathed softly as she half-opened her eyes. "Hello Midnight."

"You're awake," the green-haired one beside her said thankfully. She turned her head to the side, their noses nearly touching. His face turned pink.

"I wouldn't die…..I have to get a legal drivers licence first…" she smiled, eyes closing again.

"My head," Hiei mumbled as he opened his eyes. He struggled to lift up his arm, gently touching the area where the wound had been. "Thank you…" he mumbled to Touya. The Jaganashi's eyes closed again and he was silent.

"Yeah," Touya replied just as dully.

"You all have a meeting with Koenma tomorrow," Botan informed them. "Please give the message to those two."

"Do I have to go to jail?" Ali butted in, poking Botan in the arm.

"No ningens were harmed, so I don't think so…" Ali nodded as Botan put her in some glowing handcuffs, and summoned her oar. "See you boys later," she smiled, as she tied Ali to her oar.

"Awwwwwww…." Ali moaned as Botan began to fly away. "SAY SORRY TO LUMPY AND TRIX FOR MEEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone blinked, her loud voice ringing in their ears. "My ear hurts," Kurama said.

"Toast is creepy," Yusuke said. He looked at the one next to AJ and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"He was born Nekomori Miranu, but now he's Nekomori Shiumi," Touya told them before Nekomori could open his mouth. Nekomori nodded in conformation of what Touya had said.

"Good to meet you," he said extending his hand. Yusuke and Kurama shook it; Kuwabara was still staring at Midnight. AJ's eyes opened again.

"I'm hungry Touya….did you bring any food Kitty?" she asked with a yawn as Midnight carefully put his coat on her. Neko gave a small nod.

"What are you going to do about Hiei?" Ariel asked.

"We can take him," Midnight said, leaning over the Jaganashi. "He and AJ-chan don't look very good…..they look all sickly and pathetic."

Touya rolled his eyes as he picked AJ up, his sister yawning and falling asleep a minute later holding her silver pet, Moonlight rubbing against her face. Midnight picked Hiei up, everyone waiting for Hiei to get up and complain that he didn't need help. Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's arm pulling him along as the group walked out of the park, whispering among themselves. They stepped onto the sidewalk and Ariel coughed loudly.

"I leave you here," she said.

"You can come with us," Neko said softly.

"I'm sure Aunt Zoë would love to see you again," Touya continued.

"You can bring the one you came through with," Neko said, covering his mouth a second later.

"You came through with someone?" Yusuke asked. Ariel nodded.

"She doesn't want to make contact with you yet," she said. "We're both still slightly confused…and she doesn't want to interact with anyone until she knows all she needs to know…"

"My head hurts……. A LOT," Kuwabara moaned.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "I think it's past your bedtime," Yusuke mumbled. "I better drag you home." Yusuke gave a small wave as he steered Kuwabara down the side-walk, and around a corner out of view.

"Don't you want to go back where you came from?" Kurama asked Ariel. She nodded.

" Of course I do," she said sadly. "But now, we have things to do…."

"So how will you get back?" Ariel sighed.

"I'll find you again," she said, taking a step backwards. Kurama gave her a small nod.

"Bye," Midnight squeaked. Ariel gave him a small smile and licked him back.

"Bye buddy!"

"THAT'S THE ARIEL I KNOW!"

……………………………………………

It was past ten as Ariel sat in a tree, wringing her clothes. She thought about the ones from her dimension and compared them to the one's here…they were so alike yet so different…….

"Hey darling," a velvety voice called from below. "I got you some food." The one on the ground was beautiful to say the least. Her skin was pale enough to match AJ's in lack of colour, and was flawless. Her glittering eyes slowly changed from a misty grey to a deep blue. She tapped her cheek with one of her long, slender fingers, running a hand through her waist long, glossy midnight hair. She wore a simple knee length black shirt, and a designer blue and black striped shirt. Ariel jumped down and looked at the feet of the one beside her, mentally wishing she was taller since the one beside her nearly matched a teenage Koenma in height.

"Nice clothes,' Ariel commented, joining her attractive friend under a large umbrella. "I like your shoes," she grinned, pointing to her friend's bunny slippers.

"I do get to dress for comfort on occasion, Ariel. I got you some new clothes as well, they're in the car." Ariel blinked, following her companion to a cherry red convertible.

"These are classics! You really work fast ET."

"How many times do I have to remind you that ET is a weird looking alien?"

"Sorry," Ariel apologised, jumping into the passenger seat. "I met them all….Yusuke and Hiei, Kurama and AJ, even Kuwabara and Botan…"

"Are they well?"

'Yeah," Ariel said, opening the food her friend had brought her. "Hiei and AJ were injured but Touya took care of it…..I wish I wasn't dead here…..I'm starting to wish I wasn't here….."

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"Kurama doesn't know me…….and although I knew it could be a possibility, it hurt a little."

"Cheer up. Eat your pasta. Or I'll eat it."

Ariel smiled. "Thanks Elektra," she said with a smile.

"You need go to sleep soon," Elektra said, turning the radio on.

"Why?" Ariel asked, as she ate a shrimp. "You want to see if you're alive here?" Elektra shook her head.

"I've been dead for a while here….We have a visit to give someone tomorrow."

"Really? Who?"

"Prince of Reikai, Koenma………."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AJ:** That chapter sucked. I didn't need them finding out about my personal life**. :sunburnt since she finally came out in her baggy shirt and swim trunks:**

**Ash:** STOP COMPLAINING! IN HER YU-GI-OH FIC INTROS SHE'S SO MEAN TO ME! WAHHH! What ever **:punches Yami AJ:**

**Kurama**: That chapter was disturbingly informative………….

**Hiei:** I hate you AJ **:sunburnt since he finally came out in his baggy shirt and swim trunks:**

**AJ:** I HATE YOU TOO!

**AJ and Hiei: :begin fighting in sand cloud:**

Yusuke: As Kuwabara drowns, we'll be going back to the hotel

**Botan:** I love when Shizuru hosts intros!

**Ash:** Who should host next….maybe Hiei, or AJ?

**Others:** AH! **:run away:**

**Hiei and AJ**: What?

**Ash:** Freaks **:sees little children:** OH CHILDREN, I'M COMING FOR YOU MWHAHAHAH **:runs after screaming children:**

**Yami AJ:** I am so sorry, so sorry I don't know how to say it. It took me soooooooooo long to update and I still write crap . I would once again like to thank my beautiful reviewers, I only write because you're still there and like the nonsense that I write. I'll thank you individually in the beginning of the next chapter. PLEASE REQUEST YOUR BISHOUNEN FOR RUSH DELIVERY……………please do not request Kurama or Bakura, or your package will be conveniently lost in shipping.

Please Read and Review, Thankies a ton, Truly, Sorry, Always Writing  
_Yami AJ_


	8. Fractional Revalations

**Kurama:** O.O There will be no intro toda- **:gets hit by rocks and pieces of debris:** X.X

**:Buildings are burning, thunder booms as dark clouds and lightning take over the sky. A car explodes and everyone's clothes are ripped and dirty:**

**Ash**: **:splattered in other peoples blood, pants are ripped, sleeve in burnt off:** Hello everyone! **:tries to drag Kurama to safety:** Ohhhhhhhhhhh, flaming metal **:reaches for it with starry eyes:**

**Yami AJ:** **clothes in same condition as Ash, except one of her pants legs is burnt off at the knee:** Hello everyone! **:car alarm goes off and scraps of metal soar through the air:** Welcome to another sad, crappy chapter of Fire, Foxes and Ningens!

**Keiko and Yukina**: O.O **:whole car flies through the air:**

**Yami AJ**: Because yesterday the Tantei were trying to work as a team, we decided that one of the teams from yesterday would do the hosting….. U.U God, Ra, Kami and every other higher being have mercy.

**Koenma**: Can you guess what team was picked? **:other sleeve catches fire:** AH!

**Touya:** **:walks calmly though flames, a mysterious wind blowing his hair which isn't singed like everyone else's:** Hello everyone **:smile:**

**Yusuke:sheltering under a telephone booth with Botan:** DARN PRETTY BOYS!

**Kuwabara**: AHHHHHHHH! cow **flies through air:**

**Botan:** The team picked was Hiei and AJ……….they aren't happy with being sent to a psychiatrist or having to work in the rain…. T.T

**Yusuke and Kurama**: WE DIDN'T MAKE THEM WORK IN THE RAIN WHY ARE WE SUFFERING! **:chains suddenly join them together in a line:**

**All:** **:march up to a raised platform with two thrones on it:torches are everywhere, weird drums and chanting in the back ground:**

**AJ and Hiei:sitting in thrones wearing their usual fighting attire and long purple capes:**

**Shizuru**: You two are superheroes?

**AJ**: NO! MWHAHAHAH!

**Hiei:** WE ARE RULERS! MWHAHAHAHA!

**Koenma**: ;.; That's my job……….

**Hiei:** SILENCE!

**AJ**: A lucky few of you will be released from your bondage…………..

**Hiei:** The others will be sacrificed to our gods! Sony, Nintendo, Burger King, Mc Donald's, Popeye's, KFC, The Ice Cream Gods, Microsoft and the other higher beings!

**AJ and Hiei:look at each other: **MWAHHAHAHAHHA!

**AJ:** We, AJ and Hiei choose to release-

**Hiei**: umm………..this is a hard decision……………..

**Hiei and AJ**: We choose………….EVERYONE BUT KUWABARA! **:everyone else released:**

**Others:** O.O;;;;;;;;;;;

**Kuwabara:** MOMMY! **:dragged onto rock and tied there:**

**Shizuru**: Hey, not my kid brother!

**Hiei**: We'll give you a box of cigarettes if you agree….

**Shizuru**: ok. Whatever.

**AJ and Hiei:** BEGIN THE RITUAL! **:pull out knives and hold them over Kuwabara, fire burning and weird chanting in the back ground:**

**Yami AJ:** As much as Kuwabara annoys me, I can't let this happen. Who'll clean the carpet?

**Ash**: I HAVE AN IDEA!

**Yami AJ**: I'm putting his life in your hands…….now you're contaminated.

**Ash: :deep breath:;** I'M NOT YRYING TO HOLD UP THE SACRIFICE OF ANYTHING, BUT I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!

**Everyone: :stop and stare:** o.o;;

**Ash:** WHERE'S THE BATHROOM!I'M GOING TO WET MYSELF!

**All:** So ……….

**Ash**: ARGGG! HURRY AND FIND ME ONE BEFORE I MAKE THE AUTHOR DO BAD STUFF TO YOU!

**All:** O.O WHERE'S THE POTTY?

**AJ and Hiei**: WE DESTROYED THEM ALL!

**Yukina;** Wait! You didn't destroy the shrine, it has a bathroom!

**Keiko**: Hurry, to Burger King!

**Ash:** I can't walk! You'll all have to carry me, conveniently leaving Kuwabara lone and sparing his useless life.

**All:pick up Ash and carry away:**

**Kuwabara:alone and tied to rock: **Umm……I guess I'll do the thing that says the author doesn't own anything………. Yami AJ doesn't own Yu Yu Haksuho but she owns the Daritajo's and stuff like that…yeah……….

**Yami AJ: :runs back holding net and stun guns:** I'll repair the Bishie shack and kidnap- I mean capture- I MEAN INVITE those who were in it to come back. Until then, HAPPY READING!

**WARNING : CHANCE OF RANDOMNESS AND GENERAL STUPIDITY!**

**Oh yes. The Title should give you hint that although people find answers to a few things there is still a lot left unseen :cough: Ignore me...**

…………………………………………………………

Fractional Revalations

…………………………………………………………**.………………………………………………………….**

It had just finished raining and the air was cool and fresh. It was darker than usual, compliments of the blanket of grey clouds that drifted above them. He bid his mother good bye and walked to his gate, closing it as he quietly departed. The rain had waited for him, beginning to fall in a light mist when he had taken only one step. An umbrella was not raised as he continued his journey, stopping when he came to the next gate on his path. Emerald orbs gazed up to a window before falling to the front door waiting for a sign of movement; there was none. He walked in silence a car speeding by, throwing water onto the other side of the street as he rounded the corner, a soft splash coming from behind him.

"Morning Minamino," AJ said softly, stepping up beside Kurama.

"Morning, AJ," Kurama replied with a small smile. He looked at the one beside him. Her hair was done in the usual single plait and her hair still stuck up a bit. "Are you sure you should be going to school today?" Kurama questioned noticing that her skin seemed even paler and the darkness under her eyes. She gave a shrug. "How is Hiei?"

"Fine."

Kurama smiled. "Is this going to be our conversation format from now on?" AJ looked at him with no verbal reply. "Are you now going to reply with sentences of one or two words in length?" She shook her head. "You still aren't saying anything. Conversation won't kill you."

"What do you wish to talk about then?"

"What did you have for breakfast?"

AJ stared at him. "Neko –I mean Nekomori made bacon…."

"Is he Touya's friend?"

"He's my best friend…he is Touya's friend too."

"Was talking that hard?"

AJ shook her head. "No."

"Good. You can do it more often." AJ nodded. The rain intensified, Kurama putting up his umbrella, as he walked. "AJ?" Kurama asked, turning to look at her as she stopped walking and stared at the sky.

She gazed upward in what Kurama could only describe in awe; mouth slightly open, eyes shining in fascination. She blinked as the rain fell in her eyes, her bangs plastered to her forehead. Kurama moved his umbrella slightly to the side, searching for whatever could be so interesting. The blue-haired one looked at Kurama and grinned broadly, hair dripping and clothes drenched. The fox walked to her and held the umbrella over her as she continued to smile.

"Rain is beautiful…" she whispered, emerald eyes shining in content.

Kurama nodded, surprised by her change in attitude. "Of course it is."

…………………………………………………

"This car still hasn't been reported missing?" Ariel asked, leaning back in the leather seats of the Jaguar that they had obtained early that morning.

"It won't be reported at all. Not now, not later," Elektra said, changing gears. Ariel sipped her sprite and peered out of the rain dotted window.

"I want to go to school…" Ariel said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like going to school."

"That's stupid."

"No it isn't. You want to see Koenma, I want to go to school."

"That's not the same."

Ariel snorted. "Yeah, sure. Anyway, it's only seven past seven, what are we looking for?"

"Yusuke or Kuwabara…Kurama or Daritajo if we get desperate or bored."

"What the hell for? They kind of liked me last night, now they'll think I'm stalking them!"

"No they won't. They won't even notice our presence."

"Sure. A shiny, silver Jaguar just blends into the shadows and fits in corners."

"We'll dump the car somewhere once we see them. Look, Mr. Urameshi is going to be abnormally early for school…"

Ariel slapped her forehead when she saw Yusuke walking down the street in the rain, holding his bag over his head as people rushed past him. "It's too early to be bugging people, ET." Elektra glared at Ariel out of the corner of her eye. "Sorry…" Ariel grumbled. "Not really," she mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that," Elektra said pulling into an alley. Ariel snorted, pulling a baggy denim jacket over her short-sleeved red tee-shirt, and jeans. "Here, just try and get this on him," she said, holing out a small circle. Ariel grabbed it and set off into the rain pondering ways she could sneak up on Yusuke.

Yusuke stood under the awning of a bakery, looking inside at the obviously unhealthy treats inside.

"This is my chance," Ariel thought aloud from across the road. "I'll discreetly slip in into his hair or something while he's distracted by the hypnotic allure of pastry and other baked goods…..or maybe I can just throw it at him…."

Ariel ears pricked up as she heard a couple of names through the crowd. "Yusuke was worried about you," Kurama said to the damp on beside him.

"I don't see why," AJ replied, her voice showing that she was tired or weakened or maybe just really bored. Ariel stood in the middle of a group of obese umbrella holders as the foxy pair crossed the road to meet Yusuke.

Ariel slapped herself in the head. "Damn it," she mumbled, looking up when an umbrella covered her. "I didn't do it Ok, ET?" she mumbled, crossing her arms and not looking at the one who had sheltered her.

"Pardon me?" a voice said shyly, Ariel guessing that it wasn't her attractive partner holding the umbrella. She turned to face someone with amethyst eyes. She didn't see much more than a hip-long white-blonde ponytail before he placed her cell phone into her hand and darted off.

She stared at the spot where he had stood intently before pushing her cell back into her pocket. She peered across the street; Yusuke had gone into the bakery with Kurama and AJ, and they were currently leaning over donuts and cakes, pastries and breads.

"Who was that?" Electra questioned.

"How the hell would I know?" Ariel replied, stepping under the wide umbrella. "I'll follow them to school and put on one of them….or something……

"Follow them to school? What you look like, Mary's little lamb? Forget it."

"What, you don't think I can do it?"

Electra began walking away leaving Ariel shouting at her through the rain. "No little mermaid, I did it already."

Ariel glared at Electra, ignoring the name relation. "What? How?"

"I threw it in Urameshi's hair, that's how," Elektra said bluntly beginning to walk away. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

Ariel punched the traffic-light button on the crossing. The button broke and fell out, people staring at the red-fisted teenager. "I'M CRACKING MY KNUCKLES!" People stared more. "BECAUSE I'M TRAINING FOR A BOXING MATCH!" She hurried down the street, three members of the Tantei exiting the bakery.

"Did you do your hair this morning?" AJ questioned. "Your hair is gelled down but it doesn't look combed…."

"What's with the interest in my personal hygiene?" Yusuke asked.

"Who said I was interested?" AJ asked, shoving a comb into Yusuke's hands.

Kurama said nothing about the small microphone he had pulled from Yusuke's hair, knowing the only reason AJ wanted Yusuke to comb it was to look for more. Yusuke insisted that he didn't need to comb his hair, and AJ would not do it for him, reminding them that touching was only done if necessary.

"Just comb it," Kurama urged Yusuke, the detective finally giving in, pulling only knots and a dust clump from his hair.

"When was the last time you washed your hair, detective?" AJ asked, watching Yusuke examine the contents of the hair care item.

"Sometime this month…..right?" Yusuke mumbled.

AJ slapped her forehead. "Nevermind."

…………………………………………………

Hiei woke up with a start, looking around the room in which he lay. He pulled the soft sheets off his bandaged chest, arm screaming in protest as he attempted to move it. He swung his legs over the side, falling on the floor in a clumsy heap.

"Damn it," he mumbled, looking at the four-poster bed with rage. He stood up and kicked the bed. "I showed you."

The room looked slightly familiar. The large, dark wood, four-poster bed was covered in dark blue sheets and black pillows. The walls were a deep blue that matched the carpet. The Jaganashi got back on the bed and looked at the television and gaming systems. This was AJ's room with a few minor differences. The clock informed him that it was just after eight and Hiei suddenly felt lazy. He lay there and looked at the ceiling, remembering the night before. How had he heard her thoughts….how had she heard his?

There was a knock at the door, Hiei not wishing to speak to anyone at the moment. He scurried back into bed and covered himself appropriately. The door opened, a female walking in. Well Hiei thought it was a female.

"Moonlight, don't go on the bed, he's still asleep," Nekomori whispered frantically. He set down a tray on the side table, placed his hand against Hiei's forehead and sighed. "No, he isn't much better. Now stop harassing me," he moaned at Moonlight, Hiei hearing the door close a second later. Hiei sat up and looked at the breakfast that had been brought to him; bacon, eggs, toast and all sorts of other things.

'_Are they trying to fatten us?_' Hiei pondered, wondering why he was fed every time he entered the Daritajo house. He sipped some of the tea, nose crinkling at how bad it tasted. He drank it anyway, hoping that it was good for him.

He scanned the room for a mirror, getting up to check surface tops more extensively. He remembered something AJ had mumbled about hating to look at herself and sighed. He remembered her bookshelf and pulled it, quietly walking into the bathroom and staring at himself in the mirror. There were dark circles around his eyes and his skin was deathly pale. He looked at his once bare chest that was now tightly wrapped with a layer of thick bandages. His arm bothered him the most; it had more bandaging that everywhere else but blood still seeped through to the surface. It stung as he unwrapped the bandages, uncoiling layer upon layer as he came to the centre. His skin was discolored a horrible purple, the area around the main bruise red and painful. His dragon still shone as if it were brand new, Hiei grateful that something had remained intact. He dragged himself back into the room and picked up the tray, eating everything on the plate. He chewed his bacon, eye falling on a picture that he had not noticed before…probably because it was in a drawer that was left slightly ajar. He carefully pulled it out, silver frame cool against his skin.

There were three children, probably around the age of ten; two boys and a girl. One boy had spiky white-blonde hair that was cut at the nape of his neck, streaked with electric orange and had large, innocent, fair purple eyes. He was hanging upside down sticking his tongue out at the camera, flashing the peace sign as the others did. The other was a boy with green-blue eyes, and long green hair that was plaited. The one who stood between them was girl, she was winking her bright green eyes, knee-long hair wrapped tightly (wrapped; when it's kind of bound together…..for example……Rei in Beyblades). They were all dressed in off-white pants that came to their shins, and long sleeved, light shirts that were also an off white. Although their eyes were bright and their smiles cheerful, their faces were drained and pale. Hiei touched the dark circles under their eyes and stared at the photo, carefully attempting to put it back. The frame had come out, but it didn't want to go back in. He pulled open the drawer, trying to ignore all the other photos.

"We're leaving!" Amber shouted from downstairs.

"Take care of Hiei!" Zoë and Carl chimed.

"I know!" Nekomori replied. The Jaganashi waited a few minutes before replacing the frame and looking at the scene fragments he could see. There was a picture containing four people, three boys and a girl. The girl was AJ, her hair was short and straighter, barely reaching her shoulders; she can't have been more than seven or eight. She was biting one of the oldest boys who were anywhere from thirteen to fifteen. Both boys were nearly totally identical; both had midnight-blue hair and were exactly the same height. The one being bitten had straight hair that was held together in a ponytail that fell to his mid-back. His eyes were that same striking emerald that seemed to dominate the orbs of AJ's closest relatives, but were speckled with a darker green. The one who looked so much like him had his slightly wavy hair in a single plait that fell down his lower-back. His eyes were also green but hair was messy and looked as if he had fallen asleep and woken up with 'bed hair', where as the other boys in the picture had immaculate tresses. Touya was the other boy in the picture who was holding onto the leg of the wavy haired one and slapping him. His hair was no longer than Yusuke's and Hiei could see his sharp canines as his mouth was open. It was even stranger that they were all dressed in formal attire; every one of the children –even AJ- in a suit of some sort, and were against a totally white background. He found himself smiling and quickly told his face to behave as he replaced the picture.

He carefully put on his vest that he had found at the end of the bed, eyes scanning the room for his cloak. He walked over to the other side of the room, head pounding as his vision blurred. A pain shot through his arm, the spiky-haired swordsman clutching the limb reflexively. His body lost the ability to walk a straight line as the room spun around him and he staggered towards the bed. He could hear a song playing…not any song but a lullaby or children's song. Hiei reached forward, touching where he thought the bed to be. He fell forward and hit the carpet, the pain that shot through his arm enough to make him wish it had fallen off before he passed out.

…………………………………………………

"I was wearing contacts," Asami said yet again. She was explaining why she was now wearing glasses when she had been lens-less a few days ago.

"So why don't you still wear them?" Shuji asked.

"It was a trail…..my eyes itch," she lied. Anoshi shrugged.

"Word is our new teacher is coming today," he said.

"That's nice," Kurama said with little interest. AJ would not soon be making any contributions to the discussion; she sat at her desk with her head on the table, looking even sicker than she had before. She was sweating and her skin was even paler and around her eyes were dark. Shuji had asked AJ where Nayami was and AJ had told him she would not be returning to school; that was the only question she had answered.

"She really doesn't look good," Asami said. "She shouldn't have come to school." Asami shot an angry glare at the plastic patrol as they snickered and mumbled among themselves. Barbara raised an eyebrow, obviously not fond of the defiant turn Asami's attitude had taken.

"Why hasn't any teacher come?" someone asked.

"Because out new, obviously irresponsible new professor has not arrived, and they're first on today's timetable," Barbara said, standing to receive the maximum attention possible. "How many more days are they going have us waiting…they must be irresponsible."

AJ yawned and sat up, squinting at an opinion spewing Barbie. "How do you know that they're irresponsible?" AJ asked. "You don't know what they're doing, where they are or who they have to put before us; so until you know a little over two percent of the information, silence is your best bet on retaining the slight bit of intelligence people believe you have." Barbie stared at AJ with her mouth slightly open, flabbergasted that someone dare make fun of her when they were a Meiou newbie. AJ didn't wait for her response before putting her head back down and falling back asleep in a second.

"Hmmmm….thank you for the defense …Miss Daritajo," a voice said from the doorway. A few people chuckled as AJ nodded without looking up or really paying any attention. The one who entered the classroom didn't look like what people would call teacher material. His hair was straight but it was wild, the man in his mid-twenties having to brush it out of his hazel eyes every ten seconds. They wondered if his white shirt was meant to match the silver streaks in his black hair, or is was meant to match the dancing elephants on his tie. His pants were simple and black, but didn't go with the red and black trainers that he wore under them. A few students cooed 'cool', others watching in horror as he removed an earring from his ear and put it in his pocket. "I'm sorry you feel that way Miss..."

"Barbara," Shuji blurted out.

"Thank you, Mr. Hatano." Shuji nodded and the class stood as the teacher took his place behind the desk. Asami poked AJ then the kitsune bit her, the ice demon rubbing her hand as AJ stood slowly. "Good morning class. My name is Mr. Yukitari. And Miss Barbara, the reason I'm late today is because I had to take my room-mate to the hospital, and the reason this is my first days of school is because I do some translating for Doctors without borders and I missed the plane to get me back here, and although helping doctors save sick children is not as important as a few days work, I'm sorry." Barbara caught the sarcasm late and said nothing of it. "Take a seat everyone."

"I thought we were getting a woman," Shuji said quickly.

"What does it matter?" Kurama asked. AJ sat up straight and stared straight ahead, Kurama wondering if he should tell Touya to get her to go home.

"Now," Mr. Yukitari said quickly. "I think for teachers and students to have productive lessons they have to feel comfortable with each other. So, is there anything you would like to know about me?" The hands of nearly everyone in the class shot up. "Ummm...ok. How about you?"

"Ever been to prison for a major crime?" someone asked.

"No, but I have tons of overdue parking tickets."

"Have you got any tattoos?" someone else questioned.

"No……."

"What's your first name?" Asami asked.

"My name is Hatake." People mumbled.

"Why did you become a teacher?"

"There's a line of teachers in my family…you could say it's tradition Miss Asami."

"If you were not a teacher what would you be?"

"A race car driver?" A few people giggled.

Asami sat down slowly, eyes hidden by the glare on her glasses. "I think the specs make her even creepier," Shuji whispered.

In the ten minutes in which their new teacher had been questioned they found out his favourite foods were cream-puffs and sushi, his favourite colour was orange, he was wearing socks that didn't match, he was twenty-six, he had been arrested while spending some time with Green-Peace, he was a vegetarian, he hated math, he had a cat named Suppi, his favourite television shows were Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh and Cowboy Beebop, he was an only child but had lots of other family and that he didn't like to be asked questions.

"He likes Yu-Gi-Oh," AJ said with a small smile. "That's nice…."

"You don't look good," Kurama whispered to AJ.

She looked at him with her head tilted to the side. "Really? Are you telling me I'm ugly?" Kurama sighed, knowing that AJ was deliberately being difficult.

"You're nearly as stubborn as Hiei."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"How about you Mr. Minamino?" Mr. Yukitari called. Kurama stood up. "So, tell me a little about yourself."

"My name is Shuichi Minamino, it's a pleasure to meet you," Kurama began perfectly.

"Have a big family? Your favourite colour……things like that."

"I am an only child, I have no favourite colour but I'm fond of reds, greens and blues. I don't have any pets, I do eat meat-"

"Girls stalk him," Shuji mumbled.

"He's hot!" someone said loudly. Kurama sat down as the class blurted out the answers to every question. "HIS HAIR IS GORGEOUS!"

"SO ARE HIS EYES!" someone continued. AJ may have looked sick, but she was still well enough to smirk.

"You're very popular Mr. Minamino," Mr. Yukitari said, stating the obvious. "Next to you; Miss Daritajo." AJ stood up, already feeling Barbara's eyes on her. "Very interesting hair colour. I understand, like me, you're new?" AJ nodded. "So I guess everyone will be learning about you…"

"My name is AJ Daritajo," AJ began. Kurama watched her hands closely, noticing as finger her tapped against the table.

"So, your name is A-J….not like Aay Jay…or something?" AJ sweatdropped and shook her head. "So do the letters stand for anything?"

"Maybe."

"Ok. Have any family?"

"A hot brother," someone whispered. Mr. Yukitari raised an eyebrow.

"I have three older brothers," AJ said. Anoshi and Asami were ready to gag as the Plastic Patrol began to whisper frantically. "I have lots of cousins….my family is rather big…."

"Hobbies, remember the class is trying to learn about you."

"I like video-games and computers, I can play lots of sports, I like chemistry and anything to do with science……I like to draw…I like mythology and I like studying fighting styles and weapons." There was an odd silence. Kurama wondered if he had actually heard her say that out loud.

"That's very interesting……can you snowboard?" AJ nodded. "So, you know about scythes and cross-bows?" AJ nodded again.

"Wicked," a boy hissed.

"That's very good of you to take up such a hobby, I can't imagine that many other people are so interested in it," their teacher said, sitting on the edge of his desk. AJ nodded slowly.

Kurama felt an energy spike as AJ's nodding further slowed, the small demon swaying slightly.

"AJ?" Kurama said. She looked at him with a creased brow, ignoring the questions that were being asked. She gave him a smile, and faced the front of the class as sweat beaded on your forehead.

"Miss Daritajo, are you feeling ok?"

AJ raised her hand in slowly, still following classroom procedure. "Sorry Mr. Yukitari," she whispered, leaning forward on her desk as she squinted at the blurring scene before her. "May I be excused?" Mr. Yukitari stood up a second to late as she collapsed onto the floor, knocking her chair over a she hit the ground. Barbara yelped and shuffled away, peering at AJ from behind one of her followers who had gathered around her.

"AJ!" Asami said as she knelt beside the deathly pale body. She reached out to touch her, pulling her hand away when she felt how hot she was.

"Just step back," Mr. Yukitari said, pushing past students as Kurama felt AJ's forehead.

"Is she dead?" a member of the plastic patrol screamed.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD YOU DITZ!" Anoshi yelled.

"GO GET THE NURSE!" Asami shouted as Mr. Yukitari sucked his finger after attempting to take AJ's pulse.

"Her brother, someone needs to get Touya," Kurama said quickly.

"His class has P.E, and they're running laps, they're not in the gym," someone informed them. Kurama pushed through students who could no nothing more than gape, breaking into a run as he got into the hall. The teacher in the hall stared as the school's perfect student ran at breakneck speed past her. He opened the doors and sprinted off to the track, those who walked not noticing his presence.

The red-head ran towards the track, running at 'normal' speed when humans became visible in slightly larger groups. "TOUYA! WAIT FOR THE NURSE!" a girl shouted.

Kurama watched Touya jogging towards him, blood trickling out of the side of his mouth. His shirt was dotted in blood that the full kitsune was sure was his own. "Touya?" Kurama called, running up beside him, just in time to catch the older red-head from falling.

"Where is my sister?" he wheezed.

"She collapsed, that's why I came to find you. She's burning up, we can hardly touch her," Kurama explained. Touya nodded.

"I wasn't fast enough last night. That poison must have had more of an affect than I thought." Kurama jumped as Midnight appeared on Touya's head with a Meiou gym shirt in his mouth. "Go back to your class, I'm coming." Touya let go of Kurama and disappeared with a pop.

"Shuichi? What are you doing out here?" the P.E teacher asked. Kurama shook his head and ran off, sliding down the hall and up the stairs.

"Where is he?" Asami asked when Kurama re-entered.

"He's coming. Where's the nurse?" he asked.

"No one can find her, Mr. Yukitari sent seven people out to find her and no one's come back." Touya appeared in the doorway in a perfectly clean shirt, shoving his way into the classroom to get to his sister.

"AJ?" he whispered. He felt her forehead and shook his head, as he scooped her into his arms. If one hadn't known any better they would swear she was dead; her body was so drained and limp.

"Mr. Daritajo?" Mr. Yukitari said quickly. "Does she suffer from some kind of medical condition? Did she miss a dosage of medication?" Touya didn't respond immediately.

"Call my aunts or my uncles; they can answer your questions," he said softly as he stepped into the hall.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"Mr. Yukitari?" a voice called. Half the class was in the hall and the other half had their heads sticking out of the door as Amber sprinted over to them. Touya walked down the stairs as his aunt spoke to their new and slightly confused teacher, Kurama and Asami following him.

"Shuichi, please bring AJ her homework; she'll bite me if she knew that I was carrying her AND 'made' her miss homework," Touya said.

Asami began drowning Touya in questions, Kurama watching the still body in his arms. Her eyes slowly opened, Kurama resisting the urge to gasp at her stared into her blank orbs. One remained green, dull and lifeless; but the other was red and glimmering. They closed slowly but he continued to stare. He remained silent as a cold energy washed over him, Touya shivering slightly but Kurama doubting it was for the same reason.

Amber ran down the stairs holding two bags, one belonging to Touya and the other to AJ. "Hurry up, I spoke to your teacher already T," she said quickly. She looked over at Asami and Kurama giving quick waves.

"Hello," the pair said slowly.

Amber held the door open for Touya, letting her nephew walk through before letting it swing shut. Asami and Kurama didn't move, the ice demon only grumbling and giving an inaudible curse as the nurse walked out of the office.

She looked at the pair and gave a smile, lip-stick coated lips curling into a small smile. "Hello," she said in a bouncy voice.

Kurama rubbed his head and walked back to class. Asami pointed at the nurse, looking for the words to describe how annoyed she felt and how useless the nurse had just been. "You…You-You….." Asami trailed off. "Argggg!" she grunted, stomping away to class.

The nurse pouted and hugged her mini first-aid kit. "Did someone need me?"

…………………………………………………

Takenaka had given up after chasing Yusuke three blocks away from Sarayashiki Junior High.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI! JUMP BACK OVER THIS WALL RIGHT NOW!" he had screamed. Yusuke picked his nose and grinned, jogging away happily as Takenaka told him that he was 'doing so well'.

"Doing so well?" Yusuke repeated, walking past a pharmacy. "Sounds like I'm a girl-scout selling cookies…" He looked for a clock; quarter to twelve. Keiko would get out of class and find out he was missing anytime now; that was if she hadn't already heard…she would kill him or try to at least. She would know how much fun it was to skip school if she just tried it once. Yusuke stepped to the side as a woman walked past with a basket.

Yusuke stared into the sky and zoned out….

_Yusuke held a basket and was dressed in a frilly pink and white dress with a pink bow stuck in his hair._

"_Yusuke, get the hell inside!" Atsuko shouted from their cottage-style apartment. _

"_HOLD ON!" he screamed. _

"_If you're not going to come inside, go bring these three bowls of porridge to grandma! Make sure you follow the yellow brick road, don't talk to any dark Jedi, stay away from beanstalks, don't you dare go to the ball and attempt to come home for midnight, no discovering that you live a fake existence, no telling people about what they did last summer, no playing with curved blades, you better not try and be a boy for ever and ever, no mildly educational television with multi-lingual, melon-headed characters and I better not have heard that you've been hanging around with any men made of Gingerbread!" _

"_What the h-" Yusuke was silenced as a basket flew out f the window and hit him on the head, followed by a hooded, red cloak and a pair of glittery red slippers. He shrugged and put on the cloak looking at the slippers doubtfully. "These are drag-queen shoes."_

"_PUT THEM ON!" a small voice squeaked._

_He looked to his side to see Botan dressed in small green dress, with fluttering glittery wings. She was tiny enough to fit in his hand and hovered around his head. He pulled out a fly swatter and smacked her. "Whoops, it was my reflexes or something…….."_

_Botan flew up and sat on his shoulder. "Whore."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said look! More!"_

"_More what?" Yusuke asked, looking around. _

_Botan sweatdropped. "More freakish freaks such as yourself!" she exclaimed pointing to the dark woods that had appeared out of no where. Yusuke turned around and stared into space. _

"_Can you see the forest?" he asked, grinning ahead as if some audience full of children from ages 0-7 were in front of him ready to reply. He turned quickly, pointing to the forest. "YEAH, THERE'S THE FOREST!" Yusuke skipped down the yellow brick road and into the forest singing cheerfully as Botan filed her nails._

_RARRRRRRRRRR! Yusuke looked all around, wondering if there was a McDonalds within a 1 mile radius of this place. An orange haired creature jumped down from beanstalk and growled fiercely. It was dressed completely in orange, reminding Yusuke of a piece of cheese. He growled some more, the detective noticing his cheap mane and glued on tail._

"_I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Yusuke shouted._

"_Really?" the lion asked._

"_YOU'RE MUFASA!" Botan and the lion fell on their faces. "What's your name?"_

"_I'm Kuwabara, greatest fighter ever!" Kuwabara screamed. Yusuke took out his fly swatter and Kuwabara yelped. "DON'T HURT ME!"_

"_I though you were a great fighter…….."_

"_He has no courage," a voice said bluntly. Yusuke turned to face a spiky-haired, black-robed, light-saber wielding, ultra short individual._

"_Who are you? And why are you so short?"_

"_At least I'm not in a dress……I am Hiei, Hiei Skywalker," he said slowly, spy music playing in the background. "I have no heart."_

"_OoooooooooooooooooooK," Yusuke said, backing away from Hiei and walking into someone else. He turned to see a gorgeous, ravishing, leather clothed, sunglasses sporting, cell-phone flipping fox. _

"_I'm Kurama. Just Kurama," Kurama said taking off his glasses in a fluid motion. "I am the chosen one."_

"_NO I'M THE CHOSEN ONE!" Hiei screamed, pointing himself._

"_I have no brain," Kurama continued, ignoring Hiei completely. _

_Yusuke nodded unsurely. "You random, freakish, insane strangers want to come with me to grandma's house?" They grunted and nodded, Kuwabara and Yusuke skipping merrily down the yellow brick road through the dark forest. _

_Kurama's phone rang as Hiei bent trees with the force. "Yes," he said quickly. "Yes Trinity." He closed the phone. "I need a phone booth."_

"_That's just too bad now isn't it," Hiei said bluntly. _

"_When we get to the end of the yellow brick road and maybe sit in out thinking chair, we can rub grandma and ask for three wishes!" Yusuke told them. They mumbled and grunted some more. _

_They skipped for some more time until Kurama stopped, ears perking up. "Can you hear that?" he asked._

"_Hear what?" Hiei questioned._

"_Hear that."_

"_What's that?"_

"'_That's' that!"_

"_SO what it that?" _

"_How would I know, I don't have a brain remember?"_

"_I don't care."_

"_THAT'S THAT!" Kuwabara yelped as a rustling sound got louder. Yusuke saw a pair of bright green eyes._

"_OH NO! It's THAT THIEVING GUY!" he shouted. Botan groaned. He put his hand out as a black-cloaked, scythe brandishing figure drifted forward, face shadowed by its large jagged hood. "STEALER NO STEALING! STEALER NO STEALING! STEALE-"_

_Yusuke stopped when they reached into his basket and pulled out a cookie before they pulled back their hood. "Was that supposed to do something?" they questioned in disbelief._

'_Who are you random, creepy person?" Kuwabara asked from behind Yusuke. The figure glared at him, green eyes sharp and annoyed._

"_I'm AJ, and Hiei………."_

"_What?" Hiei grunted. _

"_I am your father!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOO! Wait…no you're not."_

_Yusuke smacked a sheep with his basket. "Botan, take us away!" he said. Botan nodded and sprinkled them in fairy dust. _

"_Yuck, she's throwing eye crust on me!" Kuwabara screamed. _

"_It's fairy dust!" Botan screamed. They rose into the air and flew above the yellow brick road until it began to rain and the Fairy crust was washed off, the group falling down a rabbit hole._

"_I'm not scared," Kuwabara lied as they got up. His nose grew. "Awww….I wish I was a real boy, because run, run just as fast as you can, you'll nev-"_

"_You'll never sing with all the colours of the wind," AJ said quickly before going back to her phone. "Heheheh…..7 days…hold on there's a call on my other line." She coughed. "Sidney……oh Sidney, you're not safe for long…"_

"_I'm not on time! I'm not on time! My father will beat this butt of mine!" someone moaned falling beside them, white rabbit ears twitching._

"_Who are you?" Yusuke asked._

"_I'm Koenma and I'm late. Late for a very important date!"_

"_So?"_

"_My father will kill me!"_

_They hit the ground and landed on the yellow brick road, the bright path surrounded on both sides by flowers as far as the eye could see……….well until they got to the lake on one side and the three houses on the other side._

"_Where should we go?" Kuwabara asked. _

_Kurama pulled out a GPS, AJ began chanting eerily, Hiei closed his eyes and narrowed his eyebrows, Botan sucked her finger and held it in wind. _

"_How about we go to the houses first?" Koenma suggested. They shrugged and skipped to the houses. One was made of brick, one of candy and the other of gingerbread._

"_Let's break in," AJ suggested. _

"_Let's eat it," Yusuke suggested._

"_Let's torch it," Hiei suggested._

"_Let's knit!" Kurama suggested. Everyone stared. "What?" _**o.o**

_They walked over to the house made of gingerbread and knocked on the door. No one answered. "You have to use your red slippers!" Botan informed Yusuke. Yusuke nodded and pulled off a shoe, beating the door with it._

"_HOLD ON DAMNIT!" a gruff voice bellowed. Yusuke put his shoe back on before a beer-bellied, blond toupee sporting, pink skinned, vest and leather pants wearing, cider swallowing pig. Hiei threw up in a flower bed, AJ chucked in a pot, everyone else did it on the welcome met. The pig looked at Yusuke. "Are you selling cookies or something, little girl?"_

_Kurama and Koenma backed up in horror. Yusuke round-house kicked the pig before putting him in a head-lock. "ARE YOU SELLING COOKIES BITCH?" Yusuke shouted. The pig squealed and Yusuke blasted it with his rei gun._

_The group chewed bacon and carried ginger bread as they skipped to the house made out of candy. AJ looked at the breadcrumbs on the ground and burnt them one by one until they got to the front door. Yusuke took off his shoe and knocked. _

_An old lady dressed on a tight spandex outfit came to the door, placing her whip into her studded belt. She leaned on the sugary door frame and smirked. "Can I help you hun?" she asked, winking at the group -even AJ and Botan._

_Hiei and Kurama puked in her flower bushes, AJ pulled a bag from her cloak and puked in there. Koenma fell to the ground gagging as Botan covered her ears. They looked past her only seeing a few lava lamps, deep red walls and a beaded screen that blocked other rooms from view. "Ummmmmm……you don't look like grandma," Yusuke said unsurely._

"_I'm the little old lady who lives in a shoe; I have so many children I don't know what to do!" They stepped back and looked at her house made of candy that was in fact shaped like a boot. "You still don't look like a grandmother," Kurama whispered._

_She smirked and reached forward, patting Kurama's leather covered thigh. "I'm not grandma foxy, but I could be your mama tonight…." _

_AJ and Hiei threw up on the door step, Kurama pulling out a bathrobe to cover himself with. "No wonder you have so many children," Koenma mumbled as two children burst past the old woman. _

"_YAY WE'VE FINALLY ESCAPED! NOW ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS FOLLOW OUR TRAIL HOME!" the girl screamed._

"_YEAH……….hey…where's our trail…….." the boy asked, looking sadly at the ground. AJ attempted to whistle, having to try a few times before she got a single note out. _

"_Who are you?" Botan asked._

"_I'm Gansel," the boy said._

"_I'm Hettel," the girl sobbed. "HOW WILL WE GET HOME?" They screamed in anguish, running down the yellow brick road, straight past the cottage that had a huge, neon sign pointing at it, which simply read 'HERE IS THE HOUSE OF HETTEL AND GANSEL! LOOK AT IT! YOU WOULD HAVE TO BE BLIND NOT TO SEE!'. _

_The group backed away as the little old woman offered Botan a lap dance and said that she could 'teach AJ a few tricks'. Yusuke knocked on the door of the last house, chewing the candy he had stolen from the crazy, old lady's house._

"_Hey sis!" Kuwabara shouted. The girl in the doorway gave him a blank stare, pulling her cigarette away from her lips. She was wearing a long white skirt, a blue and black corset and had a pick-axe in hand._

"_Who are you?" Kurama asked. _

"_I'm Smoke Grey, you can call me Shizuru," she said. 'Wanna come in?"_

"_Be careful of the seven midgets who live with Smoke Grey," Kuwabara warned._

_They crowed in to see seven other people, some of which were actually taller than Shizuru. "But they're not all midgets," Hiei pointed out._

"_So?" Shizuru said. _

_The seven lined up, all dressed in black pants, black jackets, had gelled back hair and white shirts. "So……"_

"_I'm windy!" the orange haired midget said, burping loudly. "You can call me Jin!"_

"_I'm moody," an actually short midget grumbled. "You should call me YOUR RUILER MWHAHHAHA………..or call me Ariel."_

"_I'M BOUNCY!" the floating midget said. "YOU CAN CALL ME ALI! OR TOAST! OR PINEAPPLE! OR DEOXYRIBONUCLEIC ACID!"_

"_I'm Touya," the red-head said softly. "You can call me, Touya." Girls screamed his name in the background. _

"_I'm DRUNKY!" another shouted. "YOU CAN CALL ME CHU!PIKACHUUUU!"_

"_I'm Hottie," the purple haired midget said. "You can call me ShiShiwakamaru………… " Girls screamed his name. _

"_I'm Icy………" the blue-eyed one in the corner said. "You can call me Toya….or maybe you should call me Icy so people won't be confused. Or perhaps my name shall be spelt as TOYA and the Daritajo shall be TOUYA. Especially if Yusuke's random daydream is being written down by a higher power, and is then going to be read by others much like that higher being. All of the powers come together on a random website where thousands of stories are written about us, we are paired with people who we were never attracted to and we make fools of ourselves…" Everyone gave him a blank stare. "Just a thought."_

"_So Smoke Grey, want to come with us to grandma's house to deliver these bowls of porridge and make three wishes?" Yusuke asked._

_Shizuru shrugged and put out her cigarette. "Why not?" she mumbled. "Let's go."_

_They stepped outside and a garage that they hadn't noticed opened slowly, revealing a shiny black convertible._

"_OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, OIL LIGHTNING!" the Midgets screamed, Touya and ShiShiwakamaru sliding across the hood of the car as Ariel and Ali stood inside the car and snapped their fingers. Jin sat behind the wheel, checking his gelled hair in the wing-mirrors. Toya and Chu rolled tires back and forth. _

_Shizuru snapped her fingers and the Midgets piled into the car, Smoke Grey jumping in as well. "We still have to walk?" Koenma asked._

"_No Shit Sherlock," Ariel said as they drove to the lake opposite them. "Why are we coming here?"_

"_LOOK!" Kuwabara screamed as a UFO skimmed across the water's surface and crashed on its edge. They rushed over it, the shiny silver door opening slowly, smoke billowing from the hatch. "We come in peace," a voice beeped._

"_ET!" Botan squealed, taking out a tiny autograph book. _

_They watched as four figures appeared in the door way, their figures blurred through the fog. AJ raised an eyebrow._

"_Their outlines look….familiar…." she mumbled. A disk flew from the ship and knocked her in the head. _**X.X**_ "That…….kind of hurt," she groaned from the ground. Kurama bent down beside her and picked up the brown disk, the disk that had a smiley face on it._

"_Oh my God," Ali gasped. "IT'S THEM! KILL ME!"_

"_Who is it?" Chu asked, tripping over a cider bottle. _

"_Tinkie-Winkie!" a voice sang._

"_Dipsy!" another continued._

"_LaLa!" something chirped._

"_Po!" another cried out. _

_Everyone screamed, Yusuke throwing AJ over his shoulder as everyone threw themselves onto the car and they sped away. _

"_What happened?" AJ asked, looking around in confusion. _

"_You don't need to know of the evil," Toya said._

"_Look ahead!" Jin shouted as they drover down the yellow tile road at 80 miles per hour. Visible in the distance was a huge castle. "OH NO!" ShiShiwakamaru screamed, pointing to his watch. "It's nearly mid-day!"_

"_Sooooooooooo…………..?" Yusuke asked. _

"_DON'T YOU KNOW THE RULES? IF WE DON'T GET THERE BY MID-DAY WE'LL ALL TURN INTO THOSE CHEESY PRECIOUS MOMENTS FIGURINES!"_

"_So?"_

"_AND OUR CAR WILL TURN INTO A GOLDEN PUMPKIN AND WE'LL BE DRESSED IN POTATO SACKS!"_

"_So?"_

"_YOU'LL NEVER GET TO GRANDMA'S HOUSE IN TIME IF YOU DON'T HAVE A CAR!" Botan shouted._

"_There isn't a set time for me to get there."_

_Botan pointed to Hiei. "CAN'T YOU SEE IT YUSUKE?"_

"_See what?"_

_Botan ripped of Hiei's headband. "SEVEN DAYS!" AJ shouted._

"_Seven days haven't passed."_

"_We're on Jupiter! Time runs faster here!" Chu said._

"_Huh?" Koenma grunted. _

"_SHUT UP! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Ariel shouted. Everyone was quiet. "Under Hiei's bandana doesn't say seven days!" AJ whistled. "It says 'Until the time ShiShiwakamaru says'. SO BLAH!"_

_Crickets chirped. They came to a crossroads. "Which way do I go?" Jin asked. There were three signs that said, 'TO GRANDMA's', 'SLEEPY HOLLOW' and 'ELM STREET'._

"_Which one is it?" Kuwabara asked._

"_Do you know which road to take?" Yusuke asked, once again staring off as if there was a group of children between the ages of 0 and 7 answering his question. A giant arrow came down from the sky and pointed to 'ELM STREET'. "WHAT THE HELL! DON'T GO THAT WAY GO DOWN THE RAOD THAT SAYS IT GOES TO GRANDMA'S HOUSE!"_

_Jin pulled the steering wheel. "OYE URAMESHI! IT'S STUCK!"_

**All: O.O WHAT:pull steering wheel:**

_The car drifted down a leaf strewn road that was lines with identical, neat houses. There was no one around; no children, no cars and definitely no hot dogs._

"_This is disturbing…"Touya mumbled, looking around._

"_You're right," Ali agreed. "No hot dogs…." Yusuke nodded solemnly. _

"_This bites," Shizuru grumbled blowing smoke._

_They got out of the car and walked up to a house, Yusuke knocked on the door. "Hey, what kind of cheap wood is this?" he asked._

_Kurama touched the door. "It's not wood…." He said. "It's wax……."_

"_A house of wax?"_

_Kurama shrugged. "Hey," AJ called from behind the house. They followed her voice and came to a cornfield that was conveniently behind the house. They walked through the stalks and came to a perfect circle._

"_What do you think could have done this?" Hiei asked. _

"_It's a mystery….." Touya said, everyone ignoring the cow that rolled around near them, flattening stalks in a perfect circle. _

"_We'll never know…." Koenma sighed. "Whops! Sorry circle making cow!" he said, stepping over the cow as they returned to the crossroads on foot._

"_FINALLY! HERE WE COME GRANDMA!" Yusuke yelled triumphantly. They all skipped down the yellow, wood-laminate road that was supposed to lead to Grandma's house, stopping when they came to a moat. A horse rode up beside them, a dashing prince with black hair climbing down in full armor. "Sakyo?"_

"_Yes, Yusuke," he said, putting his cigarette out on a budding flower, causing it to scream and die. "I've come to help." He snapped his fingers, four others coming up behind him. "As you may or may not know, Karasu, Bui, elder Toguro and younger Toguro." Eyebrows were raised, first at the pink, poodle print skirts that Karasu, Bui and younger Toguro wore over their clothes, and then at the tutu, ballet slippers, high-ponytail and pink leotard that elder Toguro sported with pride. _

"_And I though Urameshi was bad," Touya and Toya said in unison. Yusuke glared at them. _

"_How will we get in?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama summoned his rose-whip and wrapped it around the chains over the moat. He looked at them and shrugged, swinging across the water and over the raised draw-bridge. AJ and Hiei looked at each other and shrugged, taking a mighty leap up onto the chains and running along them before jumping behind the draw-bridge. Botan flew after them. Ali grabbed Ariel's arm, the pair floating over the bridge and disappearing. Jin did the same with Touya. Karasu followed Hiei and AJ's method with equal grace. Sakyo's horse grew rainbow wings and a diamond horn. _

"_Want a ride?" he asked Shizuru._

"_Sure," she replied. The two flew into the castle._

"_This sucks!" Yusuke shouted. Bui gave wheezy breathing. Elder Toguro stretched himself over. Bui gave more wheezy breathing. Jin came back and took Koenma. Elder Toguro took his brother and Bui. Bui gave more wheezy breathing. "JUST TAKE THIS INHALER DAMNIT!" _

_Bui flashed the detective a bright orange inhaler. "I have my own, thanks," he said quickly. _

"_WHAT ABOUT ME!" The draw-bridge fell to the ground. "THANK YOU!"_

_The group wandered around the castle, avoiding flying gorillas. "You have some dirt on your drag shoes, old-maid," Touya said, pointing to Yusuke's slippers. The detective attempted to scrape dirt off one heel with another, knocking them together three times. _

"_HEHHEHEHEHEEEEEEEE!" a voice giggled, pink smoke filling the room._

"_Is that supposed to be scary?" Ariel asked._

"_It's failing," Shizuru said, fanning away pink smoke._

"_NO MORE FREAKISH, TUBBY CREATURES!" Ali screamed hysterically. _

_The smoke cleared to reveal an aqua haired, wand wielding witch. "AHHHHHHHHHH YUKINA!" Kuwabara shouted._

"_Yes!" Yukina shouted. "I am the MEANIE MAGICIAN OF THE LEFT! GIVE ME THOSE RED SLIPPERS!"_

"_You're really mean," Botan said. "You didn't even say please."_

"_Please, GIVE ME YOUR SLIPPERS!"_

"_Why do you want them?" Jin asked._

"_Is it cause they're the colour of beer?" Chu asked. Everyone ignored him._

"_Is it because they grant great magical powers and will give you the power to rule the realms?" AJ suggested. People mumbled._

"_Is it because they never get that funky 'feet smell'?" Yusuke asked. Everyone nodded in slight agreement._

"_Is it because you can hurt people with them?" Hiei asked._

'_Is it because you can hide a large number of stolen goods within them?" Kurama said._

"_NO!" Botan said loudly. "Isn't it obvious? It's because they go with her eyes!"_

"_ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone said, surprised they didn't get such an OBVIOUS answer._

"_SO GIMMIE!" Yukina said. Koenma stepped forward and pushed Yukina into a well that she had conveniently been standing next to. Jin spun a chair around. Yusuke leaned a ladder against the wall. (AN- if you've seen The Ring you'll get this)_

"_Let's go," Sakyo mumbled._

"_Grandma's in the highest tower. LET'S MOVE PEOPLE MOVE!" Botan shouted. Rope fell from the ceiling, ShiShiwakamaru, Touya and Ali beginning to climb up it. The others – minus three- began to run up the stairs, Yusuke knocking away the yellow sheep that poured from the top of the stairs._

"_ENOUGH!" Yusuke shouted, holding his basket high. "ASTEROID, PRINCESS POWER!" Yusuke twirled around, his body wrapped in light. Everyone stopped moving while Yusuke did his costume change, the yellow sheep complaining that they couldn't get a job in a Serta adverts. Two minutes later Yusuke was finished, the amazing difference in his attire being the golden tiara on his head. _

"_That was dumb," Ariel said bluntly._

"_Was their any purpose to that?" Kurama asked as his cell rang again. He picked it up. 'I'm nearly at the target. I'll soon have a phone booth." _

"_DUH!" Yusuke spat. "Look at my tiara!" He twirled around before continuing to run up the stairs, everyone blocking or smacking sheep._

_Ariel, AJ and Hiei climbed into the elevator, tapping their feet on the thirty second ride to the top. They got out and sat down in the Lazy-Boy chairs that were just outside the elevator door. _

_Kurama halved another dreadlocked sheep, a vein throbbing his head as Karasu brushed against him. "STOP TOUCHING ME!" Kurama shouted. _

_Karasu smirked from beneath his mask, and moved his eyebrows up and down. Sakyo flew around on his unicorn as Kurama said he was getting a restraining order. Bui gave wheezy breathing. _

"_Finally!" elder Toguro said, twirling around and performing a rhythmic gymnastics routine. They clapped politely. _

"_Yusuke," Toguro said, fixing his shades. "Open the door already." Yusuke pulled back his red hood and opened the door. Light spilled out of the room, everyone momentarily blinded. _

_Hiei, AJ, Ariel, Karasu and a cockroach hissed at the light. "It's like a tanning salon," ShiShiwakamaru said, holding his rope and grabbing Toguro's shades to put on himself. _

_Touya pointed to a sign on the door that said 'TANNING SALON'. "Grandma's next door…." he sighed. The group took a huge step to the right and opened the door labeled 'GRANDMA'S ROOM…..FOOLS.'_

_There on a four poster bed lay an aged figure, still and snoring. The Final Fantasy game displayed on the screen had been paused. "She's asleep," Kurama said, searching the room for a phone or phone booth._

"_Must have had a bit too much water! YEAH!" Chu shouted, waving his gin bottle around. _

"_Some one has to kissssssssssss her!" Ali said. _

_Bui gave wheezy breathing, flattening creases in his poodle skirt and wiping a spec of dust from his black and white shoes. Karasu stared at Kurama, drool dripping from the holes in his mask. AJ handed him a tissue. Ariel and Jin played cards. Kurama went to stand behind Hiei, going to Koenma when he remembered that Hiei did not provide much cover._

_Yusuke walked over to the bed and pulled back the lily white curtains. "I'll save you grandma," he whispered, putting a plastic bag over his head and squeezing his eyes shut. "CRAP!" he shouted as a hand his face._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BRAT! NO WISHES FOR YOU!" she yelled, punching Yusuke and sitting up. The others sighed; they wanted the wishes. "What are you doing here?"_

"_We came to bring you porridge, Genkai," Botan said._

_Yusuke opened his basket and gave her the three bowls. She ate from the biggest bowl. "It's too hot." She ate from the medium bowl. "It's too cold." She ate from the smallest bowl. "It's just the right temperature; not too hot and not too cold." She took all three bowls and threw them out of the tower window. "But they all taste like crap."_

_Everyone sweatdropped, Yusuke actually dropped to the ground and sobbed loudly. "That felt like a waste of time…." Toguro said._

"_Maybe because it was," Toya mumbled._

"_You will be knighted….if one of you can pull the mighty sword from the dried gum," Genkai said._

"_FOR KAMI'S SAKE! DRY GUM!" Ali said. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"_

"_You can all try." Sakyo went up first and failed, telling the gum he would give it piles of money to get the sword go. Chu came up next. Shizuru went, putting her cigarette out on the lump. Toya and Jin went, followed by AJ and Yusuke. _

"_Come on," Chu said. His vodka fell on the gum, the grey substance melting away leaving the sword in the Midget's hand._

"_Now you're the king of FairyTopia." Everyone got down on one knee as they were knighted._

"_Do I get a special prize?' Yusuke asked, fixing his little red hood and reaching down to clean dust of his slippers. "ONE OF MY SLIPPERS IS GONE!"_

"_Enma knows why," Touya mumbled. 'It was ugly; I'm sure no one stole it."_

"_Would this be your shoe?" a light voice asked, a hand appearing in the doorway. _

"_Yeah," Kurama said. "That thing is easily identifiable."_

"_Simply because no one else would have something as freakish and gay as it," Hiei mumbled. _

"_Thank you," Yusuke said walking forward to take his shoe._

"_Wait…." The holder of the shoe requested. "I want to give you a gift….a special gift……."_

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the others cooed._

"_Ummmmmm…….Sure?" Yusuke said._

"_Are you sure?' she asked._

"_Yeah….SURE!"_

_SMACK! "AND DON'T YOU EVER SKIP SCHOOL AGAIN!" Keiko shouted. Yusuke fell backwards with swirly eyes, AJ and Touya jumping out of the window onto a sparkly dragon, Kurama and Hiei climbing onto a white horse, Sakyo and Shizuru climbing onto the unicorn and flying away as the others climbed back down on ropes or flew away._

_Yusuke knew there was a red hand mark on his face as Keiko ranted about education; oh well………this was the price that you paid for adventure._

…………………………………………………

He blinked over and over, attempting to get the vision back in his right eye. He closed the difficult body part, rubbing it angrily as he attempted to see out of it. He had found himself back on the bed and under the covers and was currently too preoccupied with his eye to attempt a journey to the door.

He briefly considered uncovering his Jagan to fill the sight deficit, but decided against it.

He heard a squeak and looked to the end of the bed, the predominantly black creature that sat there watching him with wide blue eyes. "Stop looking at me," Hiei grumbled to Midnight. Midnight paid him not attention and walked closer to him, sniffing him with interest before jumping to the floor. The Jaganashi looked up at the bookshelf, Cinder's golden eyes locking with his. He noticed a pair of dark glasses on the side table and put them on so he wouldn't have to cover his useless eye.

He nearly fell off the bed as something fell through the door and hit the floor. Moonlight was squeaking loudly as she fell from AJ's shoulder. The blue-haired kitsune attempted to get up, only succeeding in dragging herself a few centimeters along the floor before she fixed her dark glasses. She lay there in white socks, baggy, not-too-short blue shorts and an oversized black tee-shirt. Midnight growled. "Don't give me lip," AJ grumbled to Midnight. "I don't have the energy to retaliate." The door swung open hitting AJ in the leg. "Ow," AJ said weakly as Moonlight and midnight tried to drag her.

Touya looked down at his sister then glanced at Hiei before walking to the top of the stairs. "GO AND FIND HER NOW!" he shouted.

"I DIDN'T GIVE THE PHONE!" someone shouted back.

"USE YOUR LARGE BRAIN NEKO!CALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE HER NUMBER!"

"NO ONE REMEMBERED THEIR CELL PHONES!"

"KAZUKAY HAS IT!"

"HE DOES?"

"YEAH! SO CALL AND ASK HIM!"

"FINE!" Hiei twitched.

Touya walked back in, wiping a flake of dust off his shirt. "I can not help you," he said flatly. AJ and Hiei glared at him. "Take off the glasses," he said to Hiei.

"Why?" Hiei asked grouchily.

"Because I asked you…..take of the glasses please." Hiei grunted and removed them, slowly opening the eye. AJ lowered her glasses, letting them slide down the bridge of her nose.

"Oh my," Touya mumbled, looking at the pair and then leaving the room. They both stared at the spot where the red-headed Daritajo had stood before looking at each other and screaming loudly.

"YOU TOOK MY EYE!" they shouted. Hiei looked around for his sword as AJ retrieved hers from behind the bookshelf. They glared at each other, swords out as if a battle would help the situation. AJ stared at Hiei's eyes, the right eye was ruby red and blank, empty and void of all shine, but the left eye was a sparkling emerald green. Hiei narrowed his eyes at AJ, her right eye was a dead, void green but her left eye was a glittering ruby red.

"GIVE ME BACK MY EYE DAMN IT!" Hiei yelled, the pair circling the room.

"I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR DUMB OLD EYE!" AJ spat. "YOU'RE ALREADY HALF BLIND SO WHY WOULD I TAKE EYES THAT ARE TOTALLY USELESS?"

Nekomori knocked on the open door, not entering until someone gave permission. "Botan stopped by to ask how you were feeling," he informed them. Hiei stopped paying attention as he noticed another creature that was undoubtedly the same species as Midnight and Moonlight. Its body was entirely silver except for a line down its back which was a soft lavender like its eyes.

"This is Dream," AJ said, holding the creature that had rubbed against her leg. "She's Nekomori's pet…..she can dance, sing and do everything." AJ's phone rang, the receiver lighting up and loud music played.

"WHAT'S THAT NOISE!" Hiei asked, covering his ears in pain.

"IT'S NOT NOISE!" AJ roared. She coughed. "It's Wild Drive, third Yu-Gi-Oh opening that plays during the battle city saga."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Was I looking at you?" The pair glared at each other before Midnight bit AJ's arm, reminding her that the phone was ringing. She walked over to it, ignoring the number that flashed on the caller ID digital display. "Daritajo, AJ," she said shortly once she had picked up the phone. There was silence from AJ as her red eye glittered and a small smile formed on her face. "Yes, I'll get hi-"

"I told you not to walk around," Nekomori said softly as he entered the room, noticing AJ was on the phone and raising an eyebrow. "Who's on the phone?"

"Kenji…" Nekomori grabbed the phone from AJ's hand and began speaking very quickly in a language Hiei could not understand. AJ snatched the phone back speaking Japanese to Hiei's relief. Nekomori crossed his arms, then switched the call to speaker phone.

"KENJIIIIIIIIIII!" the pair shouted into the speaker on the phone.

"Neko-kun! AJ-chan!" a voice said, not nearly as loud as the pair. Hiei could hear a horrible shrieking in the background, imagining that the horrible torture that the person making the sounds must be going through.

"What's that noise?" Nekomori questioned, AJ and himself kneeling then sitting back on their legs beside the phone.

"Sasuke is trying to sing………sorry…."

"HELLO FOXES!" a voice shouted from the other end of the line.

"HELLO SASUKE!" the pair shouted back. Hiei was currently very disturbed, first by AJ and Nekomori's voice synchronization and secondly by the fact that anyone could sing so horribly.

"Anyway," the softer voice male continued. "I'm so sorry I did not call soon AJ! I'm so sorry! I should have attempted entry into Ningenkai! You were caught! That's TERRIBLE! At least they didn't put you in jail! Sasuke said he'd try and get us a pass into Ningenkai but Reikai is guarding the only Reikai entry….and I couldn't find Amara to go to school and get information on you and when Amara came back she wouldn't talk to me and then they said you had a job! Sasuke found out Kazukay was resurrected! And you have meeting with Enma! I blame Hakumi! This is disastrous! What horrible brutes will you have to work with! What disgusting, ignorant Reikai lackeys are you stuck with?"

Nekomori and AJ sweatdropped, a wide-eyed Hiei now leaning over the phone. "Well, I'm working with four people," AJ said slowly. "Their not ignorant as much as I want them to be, and I unfortunately don't hate them……"

There was silence on the other side except for the pathetic screeching that they called 'singing'. "Detective Urameshi, the Jaganashi and the youko….and the orange haired ningens," the green haired one said.

"The ones in t he Dark Tournament," AJ added.

"Oh……..are they….nice?' Kenji asked softly. AJ was quiet for a moment, Hiei staring at the one who matched him in paleness. "Are they, AJ-chan?"

AJ gave a small smile that surprised Hiei to the point of lingering disbelief, the spiky haired one looking away uncomfortably as AJ gave a reply "Are they nice Kenji-kun? All I can say is _yes….._ nicer than I could have ever wished them to be….."

…………………………………………………

Yusuke walked into the park, staring into the sky and chewing some candy AJ had given him that morning. This was the same park that they had fought in last night, nothing too strange left there to indicate that anything extraordinary had happened. He meandered past the climbing frame and benches, staring at the swings where his rain drenched friend had sat last night. He stared the swing on which she had sat, planting himself on it and swinging ever so slightly.

His eyes wandered over to the jungle gym where the original team had stood, the detective standing up and walking under the structure. He noticed a few pieces of paper that had been missed by whoever managed the park, the shiny-haired delinquent smirking when he noticed the whole folder, jammed in a corner under the jungle-gym. He wondered what he had been thinking, tearing out half the sheets and scattering them to the rain.

"Well, no time like the present to be nosy…….." he thought aloud. He returned to the swing and took a seat, opening the folder carefully. The first ten pages from the center –where Yusuke had opened it- were completely ruined, the brunette ripping them out and crunching them into a ball. "Ok….." He turned to somewhere near the front, a piece of heavy yellowing parchment staring at him and begging to be read. He opened the binder rings and took it out, formal, black inked writing adorning the page.

" ' **DARITAJO**, _AJ-Nayami_

**Dorm**_ Wisp Kaze_

**Rank**_ 1st_

**Dorm Master **_Shigami of Suzaki_

_Ms. Daritajo, please be informed that the attached message comes directly from the Leaders._

_Master Suzaki'"_

Yusuke stared the sheet for a moment before turning and continuing to read.

" ' _Your actions during the previous assignment are viewed as disgraceful Ms. Daritajo. Need we remind you that no matter how you may feel towards an assignment it is to be completed unless there is a valid reason. We extend our thanks to your dear friends Nekomori Miranu and Kenji son of Kojima for their intervention. Your dorm Master was greatly disappointed because he knows you could have performed better, although he was not allowed by your battle skills Master to view the assignment. _

_We would like to refresh your memory, and the memories of Ms. Eniki, Mr. Akiro and Mr. Matashi. The human , Ms. Chan, has lapsed into a temporary coma for your ignorance, and as you might have guessed, only your good behavior will help her. We send our sympathy to her family through you. Your punishment will be carried out next week- hope that it isn't flogging._

_Your next assignment will be difficult enough for you to recover lost marks and make extra. We will personally be overseeing this exercise. Please behave yourself Ms. Daritajo; we wouldn't want anything happening to a certain miss Josephine or a bright eyed miss Page, would we?_

_The Leaders'"_

Yusuke swallowed hard and turned the page.

" '**DARITAJO**, _AJ-Nayami_

**Dorm**_ Wisp Kaze_

**Rank**_ 1st_

**Dorm Master **_Shigami of Suzaki_

**Graded upon: _Battle Tactics, Weapon skills, Defensive and Offensive maneuvers, Subject extermination, Stealth, Accuracy, completion of task_**

**Class Master_ Shigami_**

_**Ms. Daritajo, I would first like to congratulate you on your outstanding performance on the previous task; the Leaders are pleased that you have brought such a high standard and good reputation to our school**. The next assignment may slightly difficult but I'm sure you can complete it. _

_Reikai will not be involved or informed of this test._

_Objective: Kill Mr. Kumi, obtain his surkien collection_

_You are not being given a floor plan, you will have to navigate on your own. This is nothing new to you so I expect only the best. This is another one of the solo missions that you like so much and there are a total of seven subjects. They are carefully guarded by human and demon guards; most possess ninja skills and guns so you are forewarned. Many of the subjects are from China and it is unknown if they can speak Japanese. Below the subjects are listed; and Ms. Daritajo, please remember not to blow up the red cameras in the house as they belong to the school._

_Master Shigami_

_TARGETS_

_Mr. Hotohome Kumi (Age: 33, blood type: O)_

_Mrs. Mizumi Kumi (Age: 31, blood type: A)_

_Mr. Sato Sen-Li (Age: 26, blood type: O)_

_Mr. Yuri Hiza (Age: 72, blood type: B)_

_Dr. Aisho Li (Age: 27, blood type: AB)_

_Dr. Akuma Sanamigawa (Age: 27, blood type: AB)_

_Ms. Sakura Kumi (Age: 9, blood type; A)_

_Ms. Mei-Lin Kumi (Age: 5, blood type: A)_'"

The detective stared angrily at the last two names on the list; children. The previous paper had said that they were disappointed with her, perhaps she had not finished the assignment after all… He turned another page and stared began to read the second assignment.

" '**DARITAJO**, _AJ-Nayami_

**Dorm**_ Wisp Kaze_

**Rank**_ 1st_

**Dorm Master **_Shigami of Suzaki_

**Graded upon: Battle Tactics, Weapon skills, Defensive and Offensive maneuvers, Subject extermination, Stealth, Accuracy, completion of task**

_**Class Master Shigami**_

_**Ms. Daritajo, I am thoroughly disappointed my your performance in the last task, I presumed you would be able to carry it out after out thorough class discussion. You knew that Reikai would not find out so it is a mystery why your skills were not displayed. Your brothers did not have to complete this assignment because they didn't choose advanced classes. The Leaders have set up another task which I know will be more difficult than the original task. I am not supposed to tell you this –since I'm also not supposed to know- but psychic skills will be part of the trail **_

_**I know how much your grades mean to you and I'm proud you didn't finish. I know it must have been hard for you and it must have taken great strength. Perhaps if you complete the task, your punishment will be nullified. Good Luck AJ.**_

_**The attached message is your task from the leaders.**_

**DARITAJO**, _AJ-Nayami_

**Dorm**_ Wisp Kaze_

**Rank**_ 1st_

**Dorm Master **_Shigami of Suzaki_

**Graded upon: Battle Tactics, Weapon skills, Defensive and Offensive maneuvers, Subject extermination, Stealth, Accuracy, completion of task, psychic control **

_You are to remove your gloves. We will know if you do not follow orders. We are not practicing leniency Daritajo. You will kill everyone in the building on the may below. There will be a party at the time so the four of you will dress appropriately. You will access the vault with the help of Ms. Eniki, Mr. Akiro and Mr. Matashi. You will need them to get in. I do not care if there are ningens, we also do not approve of the reply to our first instruction. We hold your contract….the whole contract._**'"**

Yusuke's chest felt tight and he hoped that he had misunderstood the series of letters before him. He hoped that he had not just read letters that told AJ to kill people…he hoped, but a small voice inside told him that all his hopes were in vain. He ignored the first assignment, knowing that she couldn't possibly have killed those people if her teachers were disappointed. But then he looked hatefully at the second assignment, wondering where the letter of disappointment was for this set of instructions. He wondered what her reply had been to the first letter since the Leaders were upset by it. He turned the page, hastily catching a black and white picture that the wind attempted to steal.

The picture was taken in dim light, the eyes of the four occupants hidden by shadow or their hair. The one to the far left leaned with their back against the wall, long, straight hair falling neatly to their hips, as a few loose strands rested on their arms and shoulders. Their hair must have been pale to show up as such a light shade of grey. Her face was concealed by the dark and slightly by her bangs. They had on a dark, thin strapped dress that came just past their thighs, and pair of dark high-heels. They looked as if they might be Kurama's height he felt annoyed that this was obviously taller then him. A bow was clutched firmly in her hand, broken arrows littering the floor in front of her. Behind her, a partial suit wearing individual sat cross-legged on the floor. His hair was slightly spiky and was white streaked with a colour that showed up as a deep grey. His face was also swallowed by the dark as he sat with his hands behind his head, a scythe resting on his lap and the lap of the one beside him. Yusuke felt a lurch in his stomach, guessing by the long, slightly wavy, dark hair that it was AJ. She had been covered by the jacket of the one beside her, the remainder of the scythe's staff on her lap. She was holding herself as if dreadfully cold, her hair falling down her back and around her like a protective blanket. He could make out that she was wearing a dark tie, pants and shoes, and a white shirt but what surprised him was that there were no gloves in sight. Perhaps that was why she held herself, so she could and would not touch anyone or anything else. Her katana lay at her feet, a sheath also vacant from the image. The final person in the picture sat where there must have been moonlight or something that cast a glow. His eyes would have shone beautifully if he had not covered them with a pair of dark glasses. His hair was a medium shade of grey and fell to his lower back, tied up, nearly at the end, with a dark ribbon. He wore clothes identical to AJ's with the exception of his tie which was a paler colour. His shirt was slightly open because the top button had burst, and a thin, dark blob blemished his shirt, indicating where he had been injured. He sat with one leg bent and the other straight out with one arm around the blue haired figure next to him.

This was not what bothered Yusuke…. It was the wall behind them and the floor beneath them. The dark blob on the dirty shirt was the same colour as the drips and splatters on the wall and the specs and puddle on the floor. He stared at the picture for a time, noticing a smear which Yusuke knew could only have been caused by dragging something bloody away.

He looked at the picture and felt a mixture of feelings….this was assignment complete…..

He flipped to the back of the folder and saw the picture of AJ in the leotard and another two pictures. One of Kurama, Hiei, AJ and himself in the rain the previous day, the red-head, the detective and the female sword wielder grinning and sweatdropping as Hiei scowled. The other picture being of them on the roof of Fuji Springs, the detective and the one who had lied of their relation standing arm in arm, dancing foolishly. He looked at it unsurely, telling himself that this was still the one he had danced show-girl style with, this was still the one who he had made cheesy jokes with…..it was…

Hiei and AJ had shared a joke, something Hiei had said he wouldn't do because AJ was untrustworthy….Kurama said he understood her position because her family was at risk…Kuwabara had not really thought anything of it…but what would they say when they learnt hat the rest of her file said about her being sent to kill humans? Perhaps Kurama would understand, he was too wise not to…but Kuwabara would not. Hiei would fly into hypocrite mode, saying that she should have spilled that information when he would sooner die than confess his favourite food.

He gazed between the three pictures coming to the decision that he really should read the file. He sighed, deciding that he would not share the file with the rest of the Tantei… they didn't need to know….

…………………………………………………

Kurama walked out of the school gates, hair on the back of his neck standing up. He looked around, only to see the usually girls staring and giggling behind him. He rounded the corner and walked straight into Botan.

"Just the person I was looking for!" Botan exclaimed, dragging Kurama a few steps before stopping abruptly. "Where's AJ?"

Kurama stared at Botan, looking for the simplest and most pleasant way to put the situation. He could say 'AJ passed out in class today with a disturbingly high and mortally dangerous fever, but don't worry, we couldn't find a nurse but her aunt took her away. Not before her eyes lost all life and she began emitting odd, slightly dark energy!'

"She passed out," Kurama said quickly. Botan's moth made an 'o' and she nodded slowly.

"Where is she?"

"I presume she was brought home. I haven't seen Hiei all day…"

"Well…I'll contact Koenma Sir and see about where we are supposed to meet….for now, you should make your way over there."

"To her house?"

"Yes. That's where Hiei is most likely. I'll contact you for the meeting." Kurama nodded, Botan looking around before she jumped onto her oar and zoomed off. The kitsune made sure he was alone before he pulled out two pieces of paper that he had stolen from the folder before Yusuke had performed his display of forgiveness and friendship. He unfolded the neat squares which he had formed with the sheets and smoothed a few of the creases. On the first sheet were a list of subjects that were both 'normal' and 'Land of the Shinobi normal'. He smiled, noticing that AJ had come first in every subject but one; Math. He didn't feel much surprised to see classes along the lines of Strategic Planning and Battle tactics, and Offensive and Defensive Practical, Fighting style lessons, Stealth and camouflage…but he felt uncomfortable as he stared at the subjects in which AJ had received a 100 percent average; Dark Arts and Psychic Control. He had a vague idea of what went on in the second class –thanks to its tile- but the first class spoke for itself.

Dark Arts….she was taking Dark Arts…..

The kitsune was snapped out of his moment of deep thought as a heard a horn beep from behind him. "Hey, Shuichi!" a voice called. He turned to stare at Amber Daritajo, AJ's blonde-haired, bright eyed, cigarette smoking Aunt. "Want a lift?" Kurama nodded and climbed into the passenger seat of her red jeep. She turned on the AC and pushed up the DVD screen.

"How are you?" Kurama questioned politely.

"Pissed." Kurama sweatdropped. "Oh, obviously not at you," she said nervously. "And my butt-headed sons. Once they get here I'll decapitate them and hang their skulls on my wall as a sign of revenge and sweet victory……." Kurama paused in the middle of clicking in his seatbelt. "Just kidding! Those stupid kids…they said they were arriving today, and after I brought AJ and Touya home I drove off to get them…and they called to say they're coming tomorrow."

"You have children?"

Amber yawned and Kurama thought that she reminded him slightly of Yusuke; he knew that she was listening, it just didn't always look like it. "Yeah, and I'm married. Freakish that someone would marry an annoying, lazy lump such as myself!" She laughed nervously. Kurama couldn't help but smile. "Oh yes, Shuichi," she said, her voice suddenly much softer.

"Yes, Mrs. Daritajo?"

"I'd like to thank you for not….for not giving up on her…." Kurama already knew who she was talking about as he discreetly slipped the papers back into his pocket. "I hope you believe me because it's the truth, because she actually does like you…it's amazing really. She doesn't usually get attached to people so quickly, but although she won't show it she's very fond of you. You don't expect the word 'friend' to come from her too often though; ally is the more used word in her vocabulary."

"May I ask a few questions? You don't need to answer it if I'm crossing lines…."

"You may ask…."

"Who is Aiko? Yesterday in the argument Hakumi said her name and Touya was very angry…"

"Yesterday you met a young woman named Ariel, correct?"

"Yes."

"In each realm there is supposed to be an alternate 'us'. In this realm, Ariel was the same age as Touya…they were good friends and her nickname was Aiko…he called her that because it was the first name she ever used to go undercover…" Amber seemed to stare off. "She died too young….she died because she was human…."

"Does Hakumi have something against humans?"

"To some extent. His hate began when he first entered the school at which he now teaches. AJ's brothers, Auron and Artimus, graduated at the same time as Hakumi and were in the same dorm as him for ten years. They began his hate for humans."

"But why?"

"You will never find this in any book, or on any page of family records outside a Daritajo household, but the first generations of Daritajo's were half-blood."

"What?" Kurama said sharply.

Amber watched him out of the corner of her eye as she went over a speed bump. "The founding pair of the Daritajo clan was made up of one kitsune and a human…"

"I never knew…" Amber was silent. 'I won't let anyone else know either."

"The Daritajo's have always been looked upon as a pureblood family because no one has been able to trace back far enough…I don't much care for what the rest of the world thinks of us because I personally like humans! If someone asks us, we'll answer that there is a human in our family, but until then, we won't bring it up."

"I have another question…" Amber nodded as she changed gears.

"We found out that AJ has a trigger contract."

"You did?" Amber said sounding slightly amused. "Well, that's something I would like to talk to you about since you have seen it."

"Of course."

"I already know that you will not spread this information with those who do not need to know it. You may be surprised that the young ladies who were in my office know more about our family than you do…back to the contract. How many names did you see?"

"About five."

"That is not the whole contract…the whole document contains an excess of twenty names, about half of those names coming from my family. The other half are mainly humans."

"Humans…."

"AJ will also not admit that she does not find humans disgusting. Her parents were hated because of their ningens acceptance and so is she…she continues to suffer at that school because she doesn't want the humans to die. There is a large chance that we would survive the contract effect from Elders, but there is no way the humans would….the funny thing is that she only knows two of the humans that she's suffering for…" Kurama felt uncomfortable since he, a moment ago, had been feeling a dislike towards the blue haired demon of which they spoke. "She's not a bad kid….she's nice once she thinks you won't stab her…."

There was an odd moment in the car as Amber smiled, humming a song that the red-headed bishounen could not identify, as he stared at his lap and wondered how Hiei would be acting towards AJ today.

"I'm sure you're wondering all sorts of other things like, what is AJ doing in the Land of the Shinobi," said Amber as she pulled up in front of her house, "and how did she get in so young…I can not answer those questions…simply because I still don't have the answer." He searched for a hint of falseness in her voice and found none. "Coming inside?"

"Yes, if it's o-"

"Stop being so polite, it's creeping me out…."She ran up to the door her extra long ponytail swaying behind her. "OPEN THE DOOR!" she screamed, nearly punching it down.

Kurama walked to the doorstep and wincing as Amber continued to shout. Wow, she really was like Yusuke…they were equally loud. Touya opened the door, a tired look on his handsome face. His long hair was undone and Midnight was on his head, draped there like some odd-looking hat. His uniform had been replaced by a thin vest, white socks and bunny slippers, and a pair of loose grey pants that came to the floor. "Good afternoon," he said, stepping aside so they could enter.

"What's wrong with you? Is AJ better?"

"I thought so…..but her and Hiei aren't worse or better…." Amber gave him a hard look as she removed her shoes and placed them in a slot in the shoe rack next to the door. Kurama placed his shoes next to the door and entered the kitchen after Touya.

"How was school, Minamino?" Touya questioned, pouring Kurama a glass of orange juice.

"Nothing special. People have made up various theories as to why the pair of you left." Touya gave an uncaring shrug about the welfare of his reputation and took a seat. His eyes seemed to be in a place far away from the kitchen as she stared off sadly. His face did not reveal any great emotion and neither did his voice. "Are you ok?"

The corner of his moth twitched into an automatic smile. "She died toady…very early this morning," he said calmly.

"Who died?"

"The one you know as Nayami, her name was Aiko."

"I'm sorry," Kurama whispered. Midnight squeaked, Kurama taking the sound as a 'thank you'.

"It was going to happen….I could only put it off for so long…." Kurama gave him a 'Huh?' looked. "She was a clone."

"Huh?"

"I cloned her from a friend that died three years ago…it's a miracle that she lived for two years." Touya got up and walked out of the kitchen leaving Kurama alone to wonder how much he really knew about the Daritajo's.

Kurama nearly feel off his chair as Moonlight fell onto his lap through the ceiling, another creature of lavender and silver on her back. "That's not helpful, Kenji," said a voice from behind the kitchen door. 'I'll tell her to call you when she wakes up…Don't get yourself into trouble she'll be fine, I'm sure of it…No Kenji… Bye Kenji ……I'm going to hang up on you…. …BYE KENJI!" Nekomori walked into the kitchen in an apron, with a scarf around his head, hands in rubber gloves and a mop bucket in one hand and the cordless phone in the other. He walked clear past Kurama and placed the phone on its port and placed the gloves neatly beside the sink, put the bucket into the small supply closet, threw the apron into the bin and ripped the scarf off his head. He coughed and stood up straight before walking backwards out of the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Minamino," Nekomori said, re-entering the shiny kitchen. He flashed Kurama an award winning smile.

"Hello, Nekomori," Kurama replied. "How are they doing?" The face of the once apron wearing fox changed to one of disappointment.

"Not so well…."

"NOT YET ANYWAY!" a loud voice screamed. The pair inched backwards as Ali burst through the door, very strange looking in her plain navy skirt than came to her knees, white shirt, navy tie and sleeves, buttoned up jacked and black shoes with white socks.

"Ali-chan?" Nekomori said, pointing to her as if she was some strange, misshapen, unidentified pond creature. "What have they done to you?"

"They've made me DUN DUN DUN, employed!" She screamed for effect.

"You didn't take of your shoes; we're back to normal house rule since the assignment is over." Ali nodded and left, returning a few seconds later in a pair of yellow slippers.

"The others will be here any second now….."

"We can't just walk in," Koenma mumbled.

"You're a prince, can't you do anything you want?" Kuwabara said.

"Your voice is really annoying today," Yusuke mumbled.

"What did you say Urameshi!"

"I don't know. What did I say?" Neko left the kitchen to tell the others to remove their shoes, growling loudly when Koenma stepped on his clean floors by mistake. Yusuke walked into the kitchen, having already brought the folder to his apartment before meeting up with Botan. "You look freakish?" he said, pointing to Ali. "Those clothes are too boring…." She nodded before moving off to dig in the fridge. Touya wandered in and gave Yusuke a smile and a tiered wave, before joining Ali in the fridge.

"You look ugly today, old maid," Touya said as he left. Yusuke scowled at him but he simply smiled back.

"That guy is perfect," Ali mumbled, sitting down with a bag of marshmallows, chocolate and cookies. "He can always smile to make you feel better when he's hurting inside…." Yusuke stared at her doubtfully. "His girlfriend copy died and look at him, just as smiley as ever…." Kurama explained to a confused Yusuke as Ali began to dig around for something stick-like.

"He cloned his friend?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah," Ali said as if it was the most normal thing on the planet. "He's one of the most talented Daritajo's you know."

"What's he so happy about?" Kuwabara asked, speaking of the Daritajo who had passed him. Ali turned from the fridge to look at him and he screamed girlishly in horror.

"I wonder if there are any pineapples….." Ali mumbled.

"Who's happy?" Yusuke asked.

"AJ's brother."

"It's a default," Ali explained. "It's his 'outside' face. It's one of the first things you learn when controlling your emotions. Your outside face is a mood or emotion that you stick to not matter how you feel. Touya's is usually one of amusement or happiness, while AJ's is usually one of boredom or dislike…simple really…."

"Where are Koenma and Botan, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked. Kuwabara thought for a moment.

"They went to check shorty damage," he said, "they went upstairs."

Kurama and Yusuke stood up, shadowed by a cookie chewing Kuwabara. They climbed the stairs and knocked on the door that they knew belonged to AJ. "Please come in," Nekomori said. They opened the door to see Koenma and Botan staring at the two figures that lay side-by-side. They looked almost dead in their current state; their skin was not the creamy white it had previously been, but was now had a grayish tint to it. The dark circles under their eyes only succeeded in making their faces look sunken and unhealthy. The pair certainly didn't know how to dress as both of them wore their perfectly dark fighting attire; clothes which made their skin look even more drained.

"They look so……" Botan began, searching for a word to describe them.

"They look pretty pathetic," Kuwabara mumbled. Kurama sighed and Yusuke snorted.

"Who are you calling pathetic," AJ grumbled without opening her eyes.

"He's obviously talking to himself or his imaginary friend, intelligence," Hiei said, eyes firmly closed. Ali came upstairs holding a plate of smores.

"Who wants?' she asked. Yusuke raised his hand. 'That's too bad! Go make your own! I'm sorry Lumpy and Trix, the Soul Swap didn't work well with the poison……"

"WHAT!" Lumpy and Trix shouted, eyes flying open as they sat up. AJ sat up too quickly, falling on the floor in a miserable, swirly-eyed pile.

"What do you mean, Soul swap?" Koenma asked, although the name seemed rather self explanatory.

Ali sniffed and hung her head. "My name is Ali……and I have a problem…."

"Just one?" Yusuke mumbled. Ali glared daggers at him.

"I like to cause mischief… why you may ask? Because it's fun, that's why. Not so long ago I discovered the existence of a pair of magical die that can swap the souls of those who roll, and because of the troublemaking possibilities, I hired a friend of mine to steal them for me. She stole them, AND KEPT THEM FOR HERSELF! So I learned a spell to do it and I used it on Lumpy and Trix, but it didn't finish completely because Bertha's poison affected the magic and so now they each contain part of each others soul which accounts for the freakish eye colour and them being able to hear each others thoughts on occasion….so yeah!"

**All: OoO**

AJ sat up and stared at Ali through her good eye. "Can't you fix this?" she asked.

"Well, I could attempt a full swap but you would end up in Lumpy's body and he'd end up in yours……." Hiei struggled to stand, eyes out of focus as he lunged forward and attempted to choke the screaming wind demon.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THEN I'LL FIND A WAY TO BRING YOU BACK SO I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN!" Hiei yelled.

"You're choking meeeeeeee," Ali wheezed from the floor. Everyone was slightly too shocked to assist.

"That's not choking," AJ said bluntly. "This is choking." She began shaking Ali's neck madly as Hiei squeezed.

Amber looked at the scene and turned away, shuffling down the stairs and away from the younger ones.

"You're killing me!" Ali panted, face turning red.

"Really?" Hiei and AJ said in unison. "WE DIDN'T NOTICE!"

………………………

They sat in silence except for the stifled cries of AJ and Hiei who had been gagged and tied to chairs in the dining room. Ali was looking at the floor in discomfort as Koenma bit his lip.

Kurama pulled down the pieces of cloth at AJ's and Hiei's mouths. "Is there no way you can fix this?" Hiei growled at Ali. She didn't look at him directly because she found his eyes disturbing.

"I can fix your eye colour and perhaps partially block though paths, but it'll take a while to find any way to fix the whole soul thingy….." There was a silence until someone rushed into the dining room, falling onto the table in a heap.

"YOU PASSED!" Hana screamed. She looked around and stood up slowly, clutching the rolled up parchment to her chest. She screamed and ran back out.

"Hana!" Nekomori shouted, running out after her.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THERE WERE PEOPLE WHO MATTER!" AJ sweatdropped.

"Yay…." groaned AJ dryly. "I passed…." They would have dismissed this as mere boredom if the expression on her face had not expressed such self loathing and disappointment. Touya entered the room, nodding in the direction of Botan and Koenma, Cinder perched on his shoulder. Kuwabara shuddered as Cinder landed on AJ and began to scratch away at her bindings.

"Good job…." Touya whispered, smile still in place. AJ and her brother locked eyes for a moment, as he slid the unrolled parchment across the table. AJ pulled off the remaining pieces of cloth, sending Cinder to free a growling Hiei. She stared at the paper hatefully, the edge catching fire. The fire went out as the paper was grabbed by another hand and thoroughly scanned by grey-blue eyes.

They all stared at the new arrival, wondering if AJ knew anyone totally grotesque, over weight, ugly or completely unattractive. Yusuke pouted, seeing yet another person that was taller than him, probably a tiny bit taller than Kurama as well. His hair was snow white and perfectly straight his bangs were uneven –longer to the left- and were all combed in one direction to cover his left eye. He nodded in Ali's direction, a few strands of waist long hair slipping over his shoulder. He was also rather pale, the lightness of his skin not as prominent thanks to his fair hair. Yusuke couldn't help but notice how shiny his blue-grey eyes were as they scanned the occupants of the table. He pushed his hair behind his right ear, two silver studs catching the light. Moonlight jumped onto him, hanging onto his grey vest until he picked her up, the others also noticing the tattoo that somewhat resembled Moonlight –minus the colours- on his leanly muscled left arm. The creature on his shoulder squeaked, the others gathering that the tattoo was based upon this creature. Its fur was a pale purple-blue, the ends of its legs a dark purple, and its eyes a bright blue. He pushed a coin into the pocket of black jeans, placing the paper back onto his desk. He raised an eyebrow as he stared at AJ, poking her in the head with a straw.

Hana walked back in slowly, her creature following her at a safe distance. "You're such a spaz, Hana," the boy mumbled. He shot his a rock plus steel plus gold hard glare, a vein throbbing in her temple.

"Shut up," she growled.

"Please don't start this…….." Nekomori begged, sweatdropping as he came to stand between them. "We have guests…" AJ was massively sweatdropping as Touya sat there yawning in silence.

"Yugy-chan!" Ali shouted. "YOUR HAIR GREW!" He shrugged.

Touya coughed, jerking his head in Koenma's direction. Hana and Yugy stared at him blankly. "Well, there is a something important I have to tell you, and now is the time…." He began.

"That doesn't sound good……" Yusuke said.

"It's not."

Botan slid an envelope forward, the back sealed with red wax and was stamped with a seal. "It's not my birthday….." Yusuke took the letter and stared at it unsurely.

"You can open that, I've got my copy already."

Yusuke peeled off the seal, Kurama instantly taking it for examination. " _You are cordially invited to a dinner_…..Huh?"

Botan bit her lip. "It's a dinner…that will open registration for the set of trails that will lead up to the finishing matches," she said.

"Finishing matches?" Kuwabara repeated. "Like tournament matches?"

"No," Hiei said sharply, quickly expressing his unwillingness to participate.

"I hate to tell you, but don't really have a choice," Koenma reminded him. "The only one with a choice is Kuwabara."

"A tournament for what exactly?" Kurama asked, placing the seal onto the table where a few sets of eyes fell on it.

"Another weirdo trying to open a gateway from Maikai to Ningenkai? Nothing we can't just solve easily by finding them and beating them shitless now," Yusuke mumbled, standing up and pacing back and forth.

"A gateway yes, but not from Maikai to Ningenkai," Koenma whispered.

"Where then?" AJ asked.

"They want to rip apart the dividers between Reikai, Maikai and Ningenkai….." Moonlight fell off Yugy's head and onto the floor, no one speaking until the kitsune-ish Midnight ran in a pair of boxers.

"YOU GUYS ARE MISSING NARUTO!" he screamed. He looked at them and walked out, gathering that it was a bad time. "OK…I'll tape it…." Kuwabara was watching Kurama out of the corner of his eye, after he first glanced at AJ and received a raging hot glare. Yusuke wasn't peeping at Kurama, he was staring at him head on.

"You may not realize the magnitude of such an event so I think I'll explain," Kurama began. "A portal between Maikai and Ningenkai would most certainly result in the near extinction of humans, but anything that interferes with the workings of Reikai is far worse. Reikai is the land of death, the place that sends souls to the most dangerous place in this entire dimension; Purgatory." Kuwabara's face screamed 'Say is slower…be nice to the less advanced or just plain dumb people.' "As you know, Purgatory is the land and state of suffering that the evil are sentenced to after death…" Koenma looked away, wondering if Toguro could truly be defined as evil… "Purgatory is where the most twisted and despicable are sent to suffer for their misdeeds…if Reikai was ever disrupted and the creatures within its confines broke free it would mean nothing good for the living worlds…"

"But we could just kill them again…" Kuwabara squeaked.

"One Purgatory requirement is death," AJ informed him darkly. "You can not kill something that is already dead." Koenma looked at his lap. Touya and Nekomori glanced at each, Yugy raising an eyebrow as he plucked Moonlight from the floor. "You never tamper with death; never."

"There are three parts to the trail," Koenma said. "The first trail is a race across a portion of Maikai…it's more like a scavenger hunt since you will be required to find, and steal objects. The second part will not be revealed to us unless we make it past round one. The third and final challenge is a tournament where the sixteen top teams will fight for the rights……"

"Rights to what?" Hiei asked.

"If you win, you can challenger the tournament organizers, if you win they will not continue. If you lose they will not care what you have to say…."

"What happens if someone else wins the tournament?"

"They can choose to simply leave with the prize, since my sources have told me that we are the only ones that know of the alternate plan of the organizers."

"Who might your source be?" Kurama asked, leaning on the table.

"The Shadow Clan. They have not yet disappointed me with their information." Midnight walked back in, jumping onto the table and walking over to Touya.

"How long do we have until this dinner?" Yusuke queried.

"Two weeks." All were quiet until Ali stood up, not lifting her chair, but dragging it along the floor.

"Sorry," she squeaked. She stood up and walked behind AJ and Hiei, pulling out two slips of paper and slapping them onto their foreheads with lightning speed.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the pair screamed, the skin under the paper starting to change colour and burn.

"Shit," Ali coughed, attempting to take the paper off. AJ slapped her away, running out of the room and into the kitchen. Hiei clawed at it, stopping when something cold was thrown on him. The paper fell to the floor in a soggy lump. AJ gave Ali shifty eyes as she stood before her, dripping with blue Kool-Aid. "Sorry," she apologized to the pair, pointing to the burnt circles on their foreheads. "I'm sure this is the right one!"

Kurama sweatdropped as Yusuke insisted they should start looking for her marbles. "You'd be surprised that despite her somewhat hyper and reckless nature, Ali-chan is very intelligent," Nekomori said as Ali placed to slips over their eyes after much screaming, cursing and death threats. She smiled and smacked each of them upside the head before removing the paper.

AJ glared at her with both functioning green eyes as Hiei declared his everlasting hate for her. "Now that your eyes are the same I'll have to warn to of a few things- other than the possibility of hearing each others thoughts- that may come with having a partially joined soul. "

"WHAT!" Hana blurted out loudly.

Ali sweatdropped ignoring her as Touya explained. "You may also share pain and if you're really unlucky, feelings….yes, if one of you is sad the other might also feel that way. You will feel a bit weak because of the poison…Don't worry; you're high priority on my list of things to do. Right after creating new satanic fruit army!" She grinned and a pineapple popped out of no where. Midnight attacked it, and began chewing on its face. "NO MIDNIGHT!" Ali screamed.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I DEVOUR YOU SOUL!" the pineapple screamed, sticking out its tongue and moving it freakishly. Hana looked at unsurely before taking off her flip-flop and beating it with it.

"This is a new extreme of bizarreness," Yugy said to Ali who was currently insisting that even evil produce had rights. AJ quickly asked Koenma a question and he nodded slowly, Botan whispering something else before Yusuke began bombarding Koenma with harsh questions.

AJ stood up and exited the living room. Hiei and Kurama stood up and stood in a corner. "What family does the seal belong to?" Hiei questioned.

"Not just a family a clan. The Lightning Blades, the clan founded by three unknown brothers," Kurama sighed. "We're at a loss of information…" Hiei pretended that he hadn't heard Kurama utter such a sentence.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Is that a hint of concern I detect in your voice, Hiei?"

Hiei gave a snort as Yusuke attempted to strangle Koenma. "If you detect concern that you'd better check your brain once again for the correct meaning."

"I'm just thinking of a lot right now…." Hiei did not question him further.

"TWO WEEKS!" Yusuke shouted. "TWO WEEKS AND YOU'RE SHIPPING US OFF TO MAIKAI TO GO AND RUN AROUND GATHERING CRAP!"

Koenma looked at him blankly. "That's what I just said," Koenma reminded him.

"Have you any idea what the second challenge will be?" Nekomori asked, watching unsurely as Ali's pineapple spewed profanities and Moonlight, Midnight and Dream assaulted it.

"No. I've asked The Shadow Clan to look into it for me and they've assured me that I will receive information as soon as they find and confirm some." Neko nodded, Yugy dragging him out of the room. The Prince stood, Botan in his wake as Kuwabara still attempted to absorb the fact that if they didn't do something, a bunch of zombie demons and potentially powerful human would flood into Ningenkai and Maikai, and there would be no way to kill them. "Botan will further inform you tomorrow…."

AJ sat on the step, standing as Koenma and Botan passed. Botan looked at AJ and whispered something to her, the brunette smiling. Botan said goodbye, Touya giving Botan a flower which caused her to blush and Koenma to walk away even faster.

"Can I ask about your grade?" Kurama asked AJ who had resumed her place on the step.

AJ looked at him in surprise. "Oh-um-yeah….." AJ said unsurely, unfolding the small, neat square she had made and handing it to Kurama. He looked at it and smiled, his stomach lurching inside.

"You came first in your There was uncomfortable silence until Hiei came and took the paper from Kurama, raising an eyebrow doubtfully.

"You came first?" Hiei said in disbelief. AJ nodded.

"She is number one in her class," Yugy said as he walked down the stairs. He and Hiei watched each other coldly.

"This is Hiei," AJ said, introducing the one who questioned her competence. "This is Yugy……"

Something clicked in Hiei's mind and he remembered something Touya had said about this person secretly liking AJ. "Hello," Yugy said shortly.

"Hello," Hiei replied with even less warmth.

"This is Shuichi," AJ said pointing to Kurama. The red-head shook Yugy's hand, receiving a much more pleasant 'It's good to meet you' than Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara introduced themselves also, the group already guessing that Kuwabara was not much liked by the white haired individual. Yugy was dragged upstairs away from the Tantei by Touya, Neko and Hana bounding up after them.

"We don't have any choice but to do this…." Yusuke mumbled. "And there's more a stake here."

"Koenma didn't look so worried," Kuwabara pointed out.

"He's hiding his fear you fool," Hiei snapped. "He's probably more worried than anyone."

"He didn't tell us the ways to get rid of those who are already dead…" said Kurama.

"How are you supposed to kill those who are already dead? I thought shorty #2 said that you can't do it."

"I said _you_ can't do it," AJ said. "There are ways….." Kuwabara looked at her as if expecting her to continue. "The easiest would be using the Rei glove. An object with allows the total removal of a soul. If used on something dead it would leave their bodies as empty shells and their souls could be locked away…."

"There is also The Dead Hand," Kurama continued. "It's found on those with great psychic power, most commonly on those possessing Jagans." Kuwabara's eyes had already drifted towards Hiei. "Not everyone with a Jagan, Kuwabara. It is very dangerous."

"So what does it look like?" Kuwabara asked. "Is it shriveled?"

"A Dead Hand is the hand of the individual that has the same ability as the Rei glove with slight differences. One, with a dead hand one can absorb the soul to gain power; two, the power of the dead hand cannot be removed such as the rei glove, and as far as it is known it can only be removed through death or if you chop of your hand."

"There are a whole bunch of crazy people out there," Yusuke said, staring off into space. "Why would anyone want to do that…what could make someone hate the world so much?"

"Life," AJ whispered. 'Sometimes people get sick of their lives; because everything they had or want is ripped away, or because they think that they'll never get want they want in life. So, they find someone to blame and perhaps this person has blamed everyone around them." The only odd look given to AJ was by Kuwabara, the orange haired ningens not trying very hard to comprehend the statement. "Do you have homework?"

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, a pile of it and I wasn't even listening that much……." He moaned. He departed, Ali giving him an apple which claimed his skull as he attempted to bite it. He ran down the road screaming as Ali followed him, waving a banana happily.

"I also have homework," Kurama said. He handed her a few sheets. "Here's your homework, Mr. Yukitari hopes you feel better." AJ stared at the sheets in her hand and nodded slowly, not meeting Kurama's gaze as if she was afraid he would be able to read her thoughts if they made eye contact.

"I don't have anything to do," Hiei mumbled. "But I don't want to spend time with any of you." He walked slowly to the door, collapsing miserably. "What the hell?"

"Didn't you hear the wind demon? Ali said that you would still be weak from the poison." Hiei grumbled and pulled himself up by the door handle.

"While you're there, take off your shoes," AJ said, pointing to his feet. He grumbled and placed his boots by the door, Touya grabbing him as he came downstairs and pulled him into the kitchen.

AJ opened the door for Kurama, opening it once the kitsune had put his shoes on. "Can I ask you something?" Kurama whispered to her as Touya and Yusuke told each other bad jokes through the kitchen door.

"It would be rude of be to tell you no," AJ replied. Cinder landed on her shoulder, gazing at Kurama, golden eyes flashing.

The kitsune automatically wanted to ask how AJ had been able to enter the Land of the Shinobi at such a young age, he wanted to query her changes in eye colour…he wanted to ask so many questions. He blinked and she was two inches from his face, looking at him doubtfully. "Why do you protect those humans on your contract?" Kurama asked. He thought for a moment that he had asked a question way too personal until AJ smiled and punched herself in the head.

"I ask myself that all the time….I'm slightly fond of humans for some strange reason…I met one of them the other day," she said with a smile. "You see Anoshi, he's on my contract. That's how I knew that he and Shuji were twins; and that's also how I know why they're no longer identical…." She looked at the floor. "One of those I already knew was a patient of Amber's, she was a cutter, and we got on really well….she's only twelve so I can't let her die. The other one I knew was also a patient who is only six, she had appointments for mental trauma, her parents were killed in front of her…they were also part of my contract." Kurama opened his mouth to ask a question. "Yes….they were killed because I would not finish an assignment. She was added to take their place on the list…."

"How do they pick who goes on your list?"

"It's random; who ever is around, whoever they feel like putting down…when they think I'm going to question them they add another name…it's all a game to them. They're so ignorant." She watched Kurama as if he was going to reach out and smack her, shout at her or do both. Kurama gave her a doubtful look.

"I'm not going to hit you…." She let out a breath which somewhat surprised Kurama. "They hurt you?"

She wouldn't meet his gaze but she gave a smile of indifference. "_It only hurts if you let it hurt…they can only break you if you let yourself be broken_….Touya hates them more than I do…he will never forgive them. Most can't understand why he's angry that his sister is going to the most prestigious school in Maikai, a school that people kill to get into…but people never know the whole story…people are quick to judge…very often people are stupid."

Kurama decided her would not ask any more questions, AJ calling him before he could walk out the door. "Yes, AJ."

"Yesterday, you said you would still be my friend."

"Yes, I did."

She held out her little finger. "You have to pinky swear that to me. In my family a pinky swear is more binding than any contract." Kurama locked fingers with her, the pair shaking pinkies to make a promise, something that would have looked totally childish to any stranger. He left, Cinder raising a leg as a sort of farewell.

AJ turned and stepped into Yusuke, the detective looking down at her; one because he was usually taller than her and now two, because she was standing in the sunken doorway. "I found the rest of your file," Yusuke said softly. AJ looked at him with no change of emotion, Hiei shouting angrily at Touya from the kitchen. "Those two humans who were killed, is it because you wouldn't finish the Kumi assignment?"

AJ stared at him and swallowed. She nodded. "It was the first human killing they sent me on. They said they thought I would be able to do it…that was when they started adding humans to my contact. They realized I felt something towards humans…"

"The next assignment, did you finish it?"

"Yes I did…but I didn't kill any humans."

"The others in the picture did, didn't they?" She gave a quiet yes. "Your life is so mixed up…become a prep so I can hate you."

"What?"

"You're an assassin, you're a thief…..you're sent to kill humans! You're the definition of a bad guy, but you're a good guy! It's so twisted but I still can't just HATE YOU." AJ stared at him unsurely, Cinder cocking his head to the side in confusion. Yusuke held out his pinky.

"You want to swear with me?"

"Hell yeah. But now wouldn't be a good time to swear out loud, you do have family around." AJ sweatdropped, actually taking a few seconds to catch Yusuke's cheesy joke. The shook pinkies, Yusuke asking if he could stay for dinner.

Yusuke walked into the kitchen after AJ told him that he didn't have to ask, Touya's shrill scream echoing through out the house. "HIEI! I SAID STIR SLOWLY!" he screamed.

"I told you I didn't want to help," Hiei growled.

Yusuke grabbed the long, wooden spoon from his shorter friend and walked over to a sauce splattered Touya. "I think I should stir," Yusuke said to Hiei.

"GRRRRRRRRR! I NEVER WANTED TO STIR!" Hiei shouted, stomping out of the kitchen. If he had been in better condition he would have left, but he was not in better condition so he stayed. He saw AJ sitting on the steps, Cinder on the railing beside her. Her head was on her knees and her eyes were blank and distant. He didn't make a sound, watching her for a while. Looked at her eyes, no longer green and not blue either, but a bright amber that bordered on gold.

"Glove collector," Hiei said quickly. AJ looked up, eyes wide as she fell over herself and landed face first on the floor. Hiei smiled, straightening his face as AJ gave a weak groan. "You possess absolutely no grace."

"Thanks," AJ said, looking up at Hiei with a red face. Hiei didn't look her in the face as he extended an arm to help her up. She pulled herself onto one knee, rubbing her sore nose. Hiei looked at the clumsy, red faced, messy haired, fourteen year old before him and tried to imagine her as a child killer…as a ruthless assassin and for some reason, he could not. Moonlight strolled from the kitchen over to them, squeaking at Cinder who merely looked at her in response.

AJ blinked rapidly as she looked up, Hiei's extending finger nearly touching her nose. "You better take it before I change my mind." She didn't smirk, or smile she grinned, shaking pinkies so hard Hiei was sure she was going to break his whole hand.

"You won't regret this Hiei! You won't I-" AJ was hit in the center of her forehead by something from the top of the stairs. Hiei watched as a high-heeled shoe fell to the floor, Hana screaming in horror from upstairs.

"MIDNIGHT! THOSE WERE ONE OF MY FAVOURITE PAIRS OF SHOES!" she shrieked in horror. Midnight bounded into the kitchen, tails waving merrily as he jumped onto Touya. His owner quickly complained that he should go away, because he would get hair in the food….or fall in it.

Hana ran down stairs, quickly flashing a smile as she passed the Jaganashi as walked into the kitchen. Nekomori had a black left eye, and his sleeve had been torn off. Yugy walked downstairs calmly, all pets minus Midnight sitting on or hanging off him. "Staying for dinner?" he asked. Hiei nodded.

"I was invited."

"Good." Yugy looked at AJ, hooking her arm over his shoulder and helping her towards the kitchen.

"Yugyyyyyyyyyyyy, I fink Hanaaaaaaaa's shoe broke me brain……" AJ said loudly, before Yugy gave up on dragging her and picked her up. "Ohhhh Yugy's hair got supa long!"

Hiei sweatdropped as smoke bellowed from the kitchen Nekomori screaming that his clean floors would never recover, Hana screeching that Midnight had ruined her shoes, AJ saying that Midnight should shred the shoes totally, Yugy telling Hana that she was pathetic, as Touya shrieked at the only human in the room, "YUSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

………………………………………………

Ariel flicked through one of the hundred of channels, on the television, in the luxury suite in the five star hotel.

"Why didn't we go and see Koenma!" she shouted at her roommate who was currently in the bath.

"He had an important meeting with his detective!" she replied.

"How do you know, since Yusuke took out the microphone?"

"I didn't find out from any of the Tantei, I found out from Koenma. He was speaking with the ferry-onna about it!"

"What was the meeting about?" There was no reply. Ariel ate one of the shrimp that had been brought by room service, staring in annoyance at the bathroom door. "ET!"

The door opened and steam wafted from the bathroom, bringing with it the scent of lavender. Elektra walked out in a long, white, plush bathrobe, her hair wrapped in a white towel. "The meeting is about the joining of the realms," she said slowly. The remote fell from Ariel's limp hand onto the floor, face drained and eyes wide.

"No….They can't…."

"They thing that brought our world to the brink of ruin is being planned as we speak."

"We have to help them! We have to warn them of what will happen if they don't win! IF THEY LO-" Elektra put her finger on Ariel's lips. They are going to participate in the competition in order to get a chance at defeating the ones who have discovered a way to destroy the barriers."

"We can find the ones who want to open the barriers. We can kill them now and save some time."

"If only it were that simple…." Electra stared at her hands and returned to the bathroom, leaving Ariel alone to think about the fate of her world…and possibly the fate of this one….

…………………………………………………………**.………………………………………………………….………**

**Yami AJ**: MWAHHAHAH! They thought they could run! They thought they could hide….BUT NO ONE CAN ESCAPE A RABID FANGIRL! **:wind blows:**

**Ash:fans frantically: O.O;;**

**Yami AJ: **Yeah I got all the bishies back **:holding rifle, nets, stun gins and others weapons: **

**All: O.O;;;**

**Yami AJ**: Anyway, my PC is on the fritz again **T.T.** I had to finish typing this at my mum's office. A lot has happened since I last updated…for example. I turned 14…

**Kurama:throws confetti: **

**Yami AJ**: BUT WHO CARES ABOUT THAT WHEN THE NEW HARRY POTTER BOOK CAME OUT! **n.n.** I was the second person in the country to get it and I finished it in two days (A long time I know, I finished the order of the Phoenix in less than a day and it was longer). THE BOOK IS SO GREAT! IF YOU'RE A FAN AND HAVEN'T FINISHED I WON'T SPOIL ANYTHING FOR YOU! Back to fan fiction.

**Ariel;** What do you mean, 'the fate of her world?' HUH! **:shifty eyes:** Ohh Kurama…….

**Hiei:** I hate you **:points to Ali:**

**Ali:** O.O WHAT? Can't a girl have so fun?

**Satanic pineapple**: YEAH SHITHEADS! FUCK ALL OF YOU!

**Yusuke**: I want fruit salad

Satanic Pineapple**: O.O;;; :silent:**

**Yusuke:** You made AJ all creepy with the human killing and stuff.

**AJ**: Why does everyone need to know my business.

**Ash:** They don't know all your business or they'd know that you are have a d- **X.X**

**Yami AJ: :throws bat in corner:** I made a cloning machine so we can have more than one of each bishie! REVIEW TIME!

**Pancake-chan: **I glad you like it and thankies a million for reviewing most of my horrible chappies. n.n Good to see that you likes the Fuji-springs chapter and yes, AJ might be more accepted by the plastic patrol if she was more girly. AHHHH! AND YOU LIKE THE HIEI LINE IN CHAPPIE ONE! I LOVE THAT LINE! If you review again I promise my thanks shall be longer…THANKIES! Oh you didn't choose a bishie……hmmm……I'll pick a random hot bishounen and hope you've heard of them….Do you watch Naruto…HAVE **SASUKE**!

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover:** Yeah it is stupidly long, but thank you for reading it anyway. You think it's nice :sniffs: THANK YOU! I presume you like Hiei so here go:gives bound and gagged **Hiei**: Enjoy! Remember he's only rented!

**Cookie-chan**:sniffs: You reviewed all the chappies…..you didn't even flame….you ate cookies….you think Touya is foxy….you like the OC's in chappie three…..yeah they do go to shrink **:hugs:** You read…you reviewed, what more can I ask for….except for a cookie….I hope you like Gundam Wing because I'm giving you **Duo Maxwell**, my favourite Gundam pilot. Oh yeah, have a badge for being a faithful reviewer **:gives huge badge:**

**Hieiforever:**You really think it was awesome! Or are you just kidding, getting ready to mercilessly shoot me down…..If you weren't kidding than thank you for your great review! **:Gives another Hiei:**

**Gayguysareagirlsbestfriend:** First of all, Kudos on the interesting name! Thank you for saying you love my fic, it means a lot to my freakish muse/otherside and myself n.n (Ash: **:grunts:**) Here **:gives Kenshin:** Enjoy you're red-headed samurai!

**Mischeif-maker**: YAY! You reviewed! **:Gives faithful reviewer badge: **I'm super happy that you liked the chappie with your character in it! I hope I did her justice! **:Gives original Hiei:** Yes I reserved the original for you! (Hiei: **:bound and gagged and drugged: X.X**) Don't have a fit other reviewers, she's my online buddy also **n.n. **You better have noticed the embarrassing moment for Hiei **:moves eyebrows up and down:**

**Lover of the romantic soldier: **All your questions shall soon be answered! **:mystical music plays:** I hope you like this chapter since it sucks so much. You have to get a Kurama copy because I have the original! MWAHAHH! **:gives Kurama clone: **I was going to rent you Touya but you asked for Kurama. **:Gives faithful reviewer badge: **You really hate That was an ultra lucky guess, unless I'm psychic!

**Kohari**: Your review was short and sweet, I love it! It said in your profile that you used to like Rurouni Kenshin so here **:gives Sanosuke: **EVERYONE LOVES SANO!

**Annoying Voice in BackGround**: **:runs around:** You don't normally read fics this long but you read mine? **:;sniff:** YAY! THANKIES! **:Gives Dartz:**

**Flairy-chan: :Gives Yoh: **Yeah, I'm sorry it's so long, but I'm glad you found it amusing. Thanks for the compliment, my fic appreciates being called great…YAY!

**Furea oni**: By lol I presume you thought it was funny….YAY! PEOPLE LIKE MY DRY DUMB HUMOR! **:gives Sesshoumaru:** Enjoy the Lord of the Western Lands!

**Yami AJ**: If I missed a reply to your review, forgive me. You can harass me for my ignorance, or review chapter 8 so I'll give you a new reply. My time is short, my fic is long……Damn my lack of writing skill. Until later….

Peace out… 


End file.
